Et si
by Virginie Parker Evans
Summary: Et si tout s'était passé différemment... Venez découvrir de nouvelles aventures pour nos héros préférés!
1. révélations

Roswell.

Épisode 1: révélations.

(The Pilot)

Liz Parker, adolescente de 15ans, jeune fille sans histoire, provinciale anodine.

Ces mots décrivaient assez bien Liz. Elle menait une vie parfaitement normale dans sa petite ville de Roswell, Nouveau Mexique. Autrement surnommée la ville des extra-terrestres depuis un soi disant crash en 1947. Sa famille vivait là depuis quatre générations. Elle avait une meilleure amie un peu disjonctée, Maria De Luca, et un meilleur ami adorable, Alex Whitman. Son destin en tant que biologiste moléculaire semblait tout tracé. Elle ne sortait avec personne, mais était très amie avec Kyle Valenti, le fils du shérif de la ville. Tout semblait juste normal…

18 septembre 1998, Liz travaillait au crashdown, le restaurant des ses parents. Celui avait pour thème : les extra-terrestres. Plutôt récurent à Roswell, Nouveau Mexique. La petite cité avec quelques endroits phares dédiés aux aliens. Il y avait le très célèbre UFO center. Et le crashdown faisait partie d'un de ces lieux que chaque touriste se devait de voir. Maria était présente aux cotés de Liz elle aussi. Elles travaillaient ensemble depuis un peu plus d'un an déjà. Max Evans, un beau garçon brun ténébreux, discret et très timide, était assis à une table avec sa sœur Isabel et son ami Michael Guérin. Isabel était une fille très populaire et n'approchait pas n'importe qui. Michael était quant à lui, ce qu'on pourrait appelé un garçon à l'état sauvage. Les cheveux toujours en bataille, le regard aux aguets, il faisait partie des ces garçons que chaque fille aimerait approcher d'un peu plus près. Même s'ils étaient très discrets, leur petit groupe de trois était très populaire. Bien plus que celui de Liz, Alex et Maria. Depuis le début de l'année, Max faisait équipe avec Liz en biologie et même au cours il était taciturne. Il était surnommé par les autres filles : « le garçon mystère ». Celle qui lui mettra le grappin recevra la palme d'or.

Ce jour-là, les parents de Liz étaient partis très tôt le matin à Santa Fe. Liz tenait le restaurant toute seule à l'aide de son amie et de différents employés. 20h30, les parents de Liz ne sont toujours pas rentrés. Entre alors le shérif Valenti. _« En avance pour son repas du soir » pensa Liz._

-Mademoiselle Parker, lui dit-il.

-Comme d'habitude shérif ? lui demanda-t-elle.

-En réalité, je dois vous parler.

Liz regarda autour d'elle et constata, au nombre de clients, qu'elle pouvait se permettre une pause.

-Hum… Oui, tout de suite. Mais je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps à vous accorder. Mes parents ne sont pas là.

-C'est justement d'eux dont je voudrais vous parler. Ils étaient sur le retour de Santa Fe et… ils ont eu un accident.

-Oh mon Dieu ! Comment vont-ils ?

Le shérif chercha ses mots un instant. Il se mit a serrer son beau chapeau neuf entre ses doigts. Il prit pourtant une profonde inspiration et annonça à la jeune fille :

-J'ai le regret de vous annoncez qu'ils sont morts.

Liz mit quelque seconde à réaliser ce que Jim Valenti venait de lui dire. En pleurs, la jeune fille s'écroula. Elle ne pouvait pas y croire. Jeff et Nancy Parker, qui avaient toujours été des parents formidables pour leur enfant, étaient morts…

Liz mit beaucoup de temps à s'en remettre. Elle eut pour avocat et conseiller, Philip Evans, le père de Max. celui-ci lui proposa de venir habiter chez eux, ce qu'elle accepta bien que sceptique. Diane Evans reprit le crashdown. Durant les mois qui suivirent la mort de ses parents Liz créa des liens amicaux avec Isabel. Max s'était un peu ouvert mais avait gardé cette barrière qui le séparait de Liz.

Juillet 1999. Liz a trouvé réconfort dans les bras de Kyle. Ils sortent ensemble depuis quelques temps déjà. Max et Isabel sont de moins en moins à la maison. Ils passent beaucoup de temps dehors avec Michael et Tess, la petite amie de Max.

Tess Harding était La nouvelle élève du lycée. En quelques semaines à peine, elle s'était ainsi mise à dos toutes les filles du lycée qui louchaient sur le beau jeune homme. Même Liz se demandait ce qu'il faisait avec elle. Tess était une jeune fille blonde, de petite taille. Elle avaient des yeux océan mais un genre plutôt quelconque. Tout le monde s'était posé la question de savoir pourquoi elle avait été acceptée dans le groupe. Liz avait le sentiment que Max et Isabel lui cachaient des choses importantes. Alors qu'elle songeait à nouveau à son partenaire de biologie, Maria et Alex la sortirent de ses pensées.

-Liz ? l'appela sa meilleure amie. Tu es prête ?

-Oui… Kyle est déjà là ?

-Il t'attend dehors, lui précisa Alex.

Liz soupira. Non, Kyle n'entrait jamais chez Max Evans. Cette tête de mule s'était mise dans l'idée que celui-ci louchait de très près sur sa petite amie. T il n'aimait pas du tout ça !

-Je n'ai pas choisis de vivre ici, se défendit Liz C'est Philip Evans qui s'est proposé.

-Kyle est persuadé que Max en pince pour toi, lui rappela Maria.

-C'est ridicule, il sort avec Tess Harding.

Prononcer ce prénom la fit frissonner. Quelle désagréable sensation rien qu'à l'évocation de cette fille… Ils sortirent rejoindre Kyle. Ce jour-là, ils allaient à la piscine.

-C'est peut être ridicule, dit Kyle à sa petite amie, mais j'adore ta serviette.

-Merci, sourit-elle toute timide qu'elle était. Tu n'adores que la serviette ?

-Oui. Toi je t'aime.

Il l'embrassa. Était-elle heureuse avec Kyle ? Il était gentil, loyal, il l'aimait et c'était un garçon bien. Pourtant, Liz savait qu'elle attendait quelqu'un d'autre, quelqu'un pour qui elle pourrait donner sa vie. Et ce n'était pas le cas pour Kyle. En rentrant chez elle l'après-midi, la jeune fille tomba sur le quatuor de choc.

-Isabel, Max, appela-t-elle, je suis rentrée, vous êtes… Michael, Tess ?

-Je dois y aller, dit Michael.

-Moi aussi, s'empressa de répondre Tess.

Visiblement Liz gênait beaucoup les deux adolescents.

-On se voit demain Max ? lui sourit Tess.

-Oui, répondit-il les yeux rivés sur Liz.

-Je t'aime.

Elle l'embrassa mais il ne bouge pas. Tess sentit le malaise de son petit ami devant Liz et ne sembla pas apprécier du tout. Elle décida pourtant de ne rien dire sur le moment. Isabel raccompagna ses deux amis à la porte puis monta dans sa chambre sans un mot ni même un regard pour les deux autres.

-Je suis désolée de vous avoir dérangé, s'excusa Liz.

-Tu ne m'as pas dérangé, dit Max cherchant à tout prix le contact visuel avec son interlocutrice.

-Je dérangeais ta petit amie, dit-elle dans un demi sourire.

Max se mit à secouer la tête en signe de dénégation totale. Il assura tout de suite le contraire à Liz.

-Non ! Tess ? C'est juste comme ça. On est pareils elle et moi sur beaucoup de point.

Il baissa la tête. Une question lui brûlait les lèvres. Une question qu'il avait envie de poser depuis un bon moment sans jamais trouver le bon moment ou tout simplement l'occasion.

-Et toi avec Kyle ?

-Ce n'est pas sérieux non plus. Je crois que je cherche quelqu'un d'autre.

-Tout comme moi, affirma Max, ne pouvant s'empêcher de la fixer. Le grand amour.

-Oui…

Lie marqua une pause. Ils baissèrent tout deux la tête. La gêne s'installa soudain entre eux.

-Je monte voir Isabel, fit Liz brisant le malaise. J'ai quelques conseils à lui demander.

-Et tu te fies vraiment à ce qu'elle dit ?

Elle le regarda de ses beaux yeux bruns, lui faisant les yeux de la petite sœur qu'elle avait été durant ces derniers mois. Elle grimpa l'escalier. Elle pénétra dans la chambre de son amie. Celle-ci se passait les mains devant sa bouche. Espérait-elle que ses lèvres changent de couleurs.

-Isabel, l'interrompit Liz.

La jeune fille sursauta. Elle s'avisa de la présence de Liz et reprit son aise sur sa chaise. Elle recommença à s'affairer avec le maquillage présent sur sa petite commode.

-Liz ? Tu m'as fait peur. Qu'est ce que tu veux ?

-Des conseils.

-Viens là. Docteur Love est là pour t'écouter. C'est bien à propos de Kyle ? Parce que je te vois mal me demander des conseils pour les cours.

Liz rougit. Depuis qu'elle connaissait Isabel, celle-ci avait toujours réussit à la cerner parfaitement. C'était comme si elle pouvait lire en elle et ressentir tout ce qu'elle ressentait.

-Je ne suis pas sure que notre relation mène à quelque chose. Je ne suis avec lui que depuis quelques semaines à peine et je me demande déjà si ce n'est pas une erreur.

-Écoute ce que dit ton cœur. Et si tu ne vois vraiment pas, essaie encore un peu avec Kyle. Il n'est sûrement pas l'homme de ta vie. Attend donc cette personne si spéciale en compagnie du fils du shérif.

Liz marqua une courte pause. Cela ne valait réellement la peine de s'épiloguer sur le sujet. Elle remercia Isabel et enchaîna directement sur un autre sujet.

-Et toi, demanda-t-elle bien curieusement. Tu sors avec Michael ?

-Oh non ! Je ne suis pas assez disjonctée pour lui, même si je devrais. Il ressemble beaucoup à ta copine Maria. Ils sont aussi fous l'un que l'autre.

Liz hésita. Elle mourrait d'envie de le savoir. Après tout, elle avait le droit. Ce n'était que pure curiosité… Rien d'autre. Max était tout bonnement son ami.

-Et Max ? Il est heureux avec Tess ?

-Très ! s'empressa de répondre Isabel. Comme s'ils étaient destinés l'un à l'autre.

-Max n'a pas l'air de cet avis.

-Je t'assure que si ! Un parfait petit couple normal.

Liz eut l'impression que son amie avait insisté sur le mot « normal ». Ça ne devait être que son imagination. Elle suivit donc le conseil d'Isabel.

Elle resterait avec Kyle tout en attendant l'homme de sa vie. Elle espérait tout de même n'être pour lui qu'un flirt d'été. Quant à Tess, elle se débrouilla pour que Max voie le moins souvent Liz. Elle l'accaparait dès le jour levé et le lâchait à des heures tardives.

18 septembre 1999, les cours ont repris depuis plus ou moins deux semaines déjà. Liz, Maria et Alex ne se séparent plus. Tandis que Max, Michael, Isabel et Tess semblent se disputer de plus en plus. Il règne une tension au sein du groupe et Max en est la cause.

-Pourquoi ne peut-on rien lui dire, se défendit-il.

-Parce qu'elle n'est pas comme nous, argumenta Michael. Tu mettrais nos vies en danger.

-Je suis sure qu'on peut lui faire confiance.

-On ne peut pas, lança Tess jalouse. On ne doit faire confiance personne, surtout pas à elle.

-On ne dira rien à personne, trancha Isabel. La discution est close.

Max resta seul. C'en était ainsi depuis des jours. Il se sentait différent et invisible. Même si les filles le regardaient, ce n'était pas ce qu'il cherchait. Il voulait quelqu'un à qui se confier, une personne neutre et objective, quelqu'un comme… Liz.

Crashdown café, Maria et Liz faisaient le service. Cela faisait un an aujourd'hui que ses parents étaient morts, mais elle tenait le coup. Assis à une table Michael était en grande discution avec Max. Liz servit deux menus à deux touristes, Larry et Jennifer. Ce week-end c'était le festival qui commémorait le crash de 1947. A une autre table, deux hommes agités aux têtes de castors –probablement des touristes eux aussi- discutaient argent.

-Max Evans n'arrête pas de te mater.

-Maria ! s'exclama Liz. Max Evans et moi ? C'est non tout de suite.

-Même pas un petit bisou sur tes petites joues.

-Je vis chez lui ! Et en outre, je sors avec Kyle. Il est sympa, loyal et je pense qu'il m'apprécie.

-Caniche à sa mémère quoi.

Liz s'accouda au comptoir et Maria s'éloigna. À la table des deux baraqués, la discution commençait à dégénérer. L'un d'eux sortit une arme. Liz entendit Maria l'appeler. Elle n'eut pas le temps de réaliser que : PAN ! Ce fut le coup de feu. Les deux hommes fuirent. Liz est touchée à l'estomac. Quelle ironie, elle va mourir exactement un an après ses parents. Mais voilà que Max se dirige vers elle. Michael l'intercepte mais il l'écarte. Liz le vit penché sur elle. Il posa sa main sur sa blessure.

-Il faut que tu me regardes, lui murmura-t-il.

Il eut des flashs. Il vit Liz dans son enfance, heureuse avec ses parents. La jeune fille reprit conscience. Elle n'avait plus rien. Maria avait déjà appelé une ambulance. Max cassa une bouteille de ketchup et la vida sur la robe de la jeune fille

-La bouteille s'est cassée quand tu es tombée et le ketchup s'est renversé. Ne dis rien à personne.

Elle se releva difficilement et regarda son sauveur s'enfuir à toute jambe. À ce moment quelque chose naquit en elle. Plus qu'un choc, une révélation. Ses sentiments à l'égard de Max étaient bien plus qu'amicaux…

Liz était choquée et troublée. Qu'est ce que Max lui avait fait ? La police arriva. Elle répondit aux questions que le shérif lui posa. Elle donna la version que Max lui avait demandé de raconter. _« Je suis tombée. J'ai renversé le ketchup. Je n'ai rien vu étant trop étourdie. »_ Mais le shérif soupçonnait quand bien même Max, Maria ayant affirmé l'avoir vu penché sur Liz. Version qu'elle avait ensuite contredite, peut être par instinct.

En rentrant chez elle ce soir-là, Liz retira sa robe constatant qu'une balle avait bien traversé celle-ci. Son regard fut attiré par le reflet que le miroir lui montrait. Elle y voyait, sur son ventre, à l'endroit exact où Max avait posé sa main, une trace argentée. Étonnée, elle s'empressa d'aller trouver Max dans sa chambre. Elle traversa le couloir et poussa discrètement la porte de sa chambre.

-Je peux entrer, lui demanda-t-elle timidement.

-Bien sur.

-Max, il faut qu'on parle.

Max s'immobilisa. Il déglutit avec difficultés tout en acquiesçant. Liz n'y alla pas par quatre chemins. Elle souleva le t-shirt qu'elle avait enfilé et dévoila l'empreinte.

-Il va falloir que tu m'expliques, lui dit-elle.

-Bien que veux tu savoir ? lui demanda-t-il directement.

Assez de se cacher. Assez de lui mentir. Il n'en pouvait plus. Il lui dirait la vérité et uniquement la vérité. Max allait enfin révéler son secret à son amie la plus chère.

-Qu'est ce que tu es ? questionna Liz.

-En fait, je ne suis pas vraiment d'ici.

-Tu es d'où ?

Max chercha à toute allure le meilleur moyen de lui dire. Il trouva rapidement. Il leva le doigt et le dirigea vers le ciel. Liz le suivit du regard, intriguée.

-Le pole nord ?

Il leva le doigt plus haut encore. Ses yeux continuèrent leur mouvement vers le haut. Elle regarda ensuite le sol. Liz réfléchit, incertaine. Elle secoua ensuite négativement la tête.

-Non, dit-elle déboussolée, t'es pas un… extra-terrestre ?

-Tu viens de faire un rencontre du troisième type. Désolé ce n'est pas marrant. Oui je suis un extra-terrestre. Ca fait bizarre de le dire.

Il marqua une pause sous son regard interrogateur. Il vit qu'elle ne le croyait pas. Il prit alors un crayon qu'il avait à proximité, passa la main dessus et le changea en bic. Il repassa ensuite la main dessus et l'objet reprit sa forme initiale. Liz était totalement perdue, abasourdie. Elle ne savait pas trop comment le définir.

-Tu dois me promettre que tu ne le diras à personne, ni à Maria, ni à Alex, à personne. Sinon tu ne comprendrais pas ce qui t'arriverait.

-Quels pouvoirs as-tu ?

-Nous pouvons…

-Nous ? l'interrompit-elle.

Réalisant que cette fois il ne pouvait ni reculer, ni couvrir ses amis, Max se lança dans une explication précise et détaillée de tout ce qu'il savait de sa vie, son destin…

-Isabel, Michael et Tess, rougit-il, en sont aussi. Nous pouvons modifier la structure moléculaire des choses comme pour le crayon. C'est comme ça que je t'ai sauvé. Isabel peut voyager dans les rêves. Michael fait exploser les objets. Quant à Tess, elle manipule les esprits. Nous ressentons les émotions fortes et intenses. Nous ne connaissons pas toute l'étendue de nos pouvoirs. Nous en apprenons chaque jour un peu plus.

Il attendit quelques secondes afin de voir comment Liz réagissait. Elle semblait plutôt sereine. Soudain, une image lui revint en mémoire. Max baissa la tête et esquissa un sourire.

-Qu'y a-t-il de drôle ?

-Je repensais juste à la robe que tu portais quand tu étais petite. C'était ta mère qui l'avait faite et elle en était fière. Alors tu la mettais. Même si elle représentait la honte de ta vie.

-Je la portais pour elle, dit-elle nostalgique.

Elle songea un instant à sa famille perdue. En peu de temps, beaucoup de membres de sa famille étaient mort. Son frère… ses parents. Mais elle devait arrêter d'y penser.

-Comment le sais-tu ? releva-t-elle soudain. Cela remonte à la maternelle et je ne te connais que depuis le secondaire. Tu as lu dans mon esprit ?

Elle voulut reculer, un tantinet effrayée. Mais il la rattrapa par le bras et l'attira auprès de lui. Liz fut surprise d'être soudain si proche de lui. Elle pouvait sentir son souffle lui effleurer la nuque. C'était si chaud et si apaisant à la fois.

-Non, nous n'avons pas ce pouvoir. Nous pouvons établir des connections avec d'autres personnes. Si je dois te prouver que je ne mens pas, je pourrais tenter d'établir une connexion dans l'autre sens. Tu recevrais ainsi un flot d'images me concernant et tu verrais qui je suis vraiment.

Elle hésita d'abord, mais croisant le regard de Max, elle se ravisa. Il lui inspirait une totale confiance. Quand il était là, elle se sentait capable d'obéir à tout ce qu'il disait.

-Je suis d'accord.

-Il faut que je te touche

Il posa ses mains sur ses joues. La connexion fut instantanée. Liz vit Max et Isabel dans le désert. Elle ressentit alors sa solitude extrême vis-à-vis du monde qui l'entourait. Elle se vit aussi comme il la voyait. Et la chose la plus incroyable était qu'à ses yeux, elle était belle. Elle vit soudain Tess et lui main dans la main, au milieu du désert, ainsi que Michael et Isabel dans la même posture. Des drôles de signes étaient dessinés sur le sol.

-Ça a marché, murmura-t-il.

Elle tenta de reprendre ses esprits et de trier tout ce qu'elle venait de voir. Après un court instant, elle acquiesça. Elle fronça les sourcils et ensuite demanda :

-Max, quelle était cette image de toi, Tess, Michael et Isabel ?

-Notre destin.

Il plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Liz et du résister à l'envie de l'embrasser, de la toucher. Rien que de penser que sa destinée l'éloignait d'elle, était insupportable.

-Nous devons nous placer par couple pour retourner chez nous. Mais nous ne savons pas comment.

-Je comprends.

Le cœur de Liz se serra. Elle comprenait à présent ce qui le liait si profondément à la blondinette.

- Tess et toi êtes pareils.

Elle baisse la tête et laissa échapper un soupir. Liz rit intérieurement. _« Qu'il en a l'air heureux » _pensa-t-elle sarcastiquement.

-Seulement voilà, je ne l'aime pas comme je devrais, se défendit Max en voyant le regard tristounet de Liz. Sur notre planète d'origine, j'étais roi et Tess la reine. Mais ici, tout est différent. Michael n'est pas le chef de mon armée et il ne sort pas avec Isabel. Pourquoi moi, je devrais suivre ma destinée. Je ne veux pas être ce roi. Et je ne suis pas sur de vouloir un jour rentrer chez moi.

Le jeune alien s'était emporté, dévoilant à Liz une grande partie de son histoire. Mais cela lui avait fait un bien immense. Il se sentait enfin libéré d'un grand poids.

-Que s'est-il passé en 1947 ? Si vous étiez à bord, pourquoi avez-vous l'apparence d'adolescent ? étiez vous verts et mesurez-vous un mètre ?

Max lui sourit. Visiblement, cette histoire la travaillait beaucoup. Il se décida alors. Il lui raconta toute son histoire.

Leur vaisseau s'est écrasé en 1947 avec à bord les quatre aliens ainsi que leur protecteur nommé Nasedo. Au départ, ils étaient tous les quatre dans des incubateurs et le protecteur veillait sur eux. En 1989, ils sont sortis des incubateurs et avaient l'apparence d'enfant de six ans. Tess n'est pas sortie en même temps. Elle a été élevée par Nasedo et a rejoint le groupe il y a peu. C'est Nasedo qui leur a expliqué pourquoi ils étaient là et ce qu'ils devaient faire. Il a beaucoup de pouvoir. Il peut changer d'apparence car il n'a pas d'enveloppe corporelle. La planète sur laquelle ils vivaient se nomme Antar. La guerre a éclaté. Khivar, le chef de la rébellion est actuellement à la tête du pouvoir. Il a tué tout le monde pour s'emparer du trône. Certains dirigeants de leur planète ont alors mêlés leurs cellules à des cellules humaines pour qu'ils puissent renaître, revenir, et sauver leur planète. Rentrer, Michael en rêve ainsi que Tess. Ils n'ont pas grand-chose sur terre tandis que Max et Isabel ont une famille. Ils doivent tous être très prudent. La police et le FBI donneraient cher pour mettre la main sur des extra-terrestres.

-donc, dit-elle, lorsque tu m'as guéri tu as risqué de faire éclater la vérité ?

-Oui.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que c'était toi.

Le cœur de Liz se mit à battre la chamade. 'Parce que c'était toi'. Que voulait-il dire exactement par là ? Comptait-elle pour lui autant qu'il comptait à présent pour elle.

-Tu as toujours été différente à mes yeux. Même si ça ne pourra jamais aller plus loin, annonça-t-il avec un point de regret dans la voix. On est trop…

-On est différent.

Elle se dirigea vers la porte. Il était tard à présent et elle méritait bien une bonne nuit de sommeil. Il fallait qu'elle se repose, qu'elle réalise l'ampleur de ce qui venait de lui arriver.

-Max, dit-elle se retournant une dernière fois vers lui. Je ne t'ai même pas remercié de m'avoir sauvé la vie.

-Merci à toi.

Elle sortit de la chambre, sous le charme de ce garçon, mi-humain, mi-alien.

Max lui avait transmis une force. À présent, elle savait tout. Ils étaient devenu en un instant très proche l'un de l'autre, même amicalement parlant. Ce qui déplaisait fortement à Kyle, mais aussi à Tess Michael et même Isabel.

-Je n'en reviens pas que tu lui aies tout dit, lui reprocha sa sœur.

Elle plaqua sa main droite sur la table où ils étaient installés. Ce qui fit un bruit retentissant. Le petit groupe sursauta légèrement. Isabel le foudroya du regard.

-Ni même que tu lui aies sauvé la vie, jalousa Tess.

-Je ne pouvais pas la laisser mourir, se défendit-il

Tess avait le regard agressif, comme si elle était prête à tuer. Ses yeux lançaient des flammes. Elle croisa les bras contre sa poitrine et maugréa dans son coin.

-Tu nous mets tous en danger Maxwell, attaqua Michael, nous quatre et Nasedo. Tu sais que Liz sort avec le fils du shérif ? Si elle lui dit, il nous livrera au FBI et nous serons disséqués.

-Elle ne me trahira jamais. J'ai confiance.

-C'est une humaine, lui rappela Tess.

-Une humaine particulière, renchérit Max.

À nouveau Tess bougonna quelque chose d'inaudible. Isabel était très en colère aussi. Ses longs cheveux blonds détachés volaient dans tous les sens. Elle ne manquait pas d'arguments.

-Tant qu'on y est, lui dit sa sœur, on pourrait le dire à sa folle de copine, Maria.

-Mignonne la copine.

-Michael !

-Taisez vous tous les trois, explosa Max. J'en ai assez de me sentir si seul.

Tess reçu sa remarque en plein cœur et le regarda surprise. Ne comptait-elle donc pas pour Max ? Elle voulut se rapprocher de lui pour lui prouver ainsi sa présence. Mais l'hybride l'éloigna quelque peu.

-Peut-être serait-ce mieux si Maria et Alex étaient au courant. Continua-t-il. Ce sont les meilleurs amis de Liz et nous nous sentirions moins seuls.

-Nous sommes cinq. Tu n'es pas seul, se vexa Tess.

-Nous sommes six. Liz est avec nous maintenant.

-Maxwell, Ne nous pourris pas la vie avec ta nouvelle conquête, lui ordonna son meilleur ami.

Tess pâlit tandis que Max rougissait. Cette Liz Parker allait-elle lui voler son Max ? Non ! Elle ne le permettrait pas. Elle ferait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour empêcher que ça arrive.

De son coté, Liz agissait bizarrement à l'égard de ses amis. Elle évitait Maria le plus possible. Celle-ci lui demandait dès qu'elle pouvait ce qui s'était réellement passé. Mais Liz ne devait rien dire. Elle l'avait promis à Max. Même si elle avait plutôt bien réagis en l'apprenant, elle avait peur que le geste généreux de Max se retourne contre lui. Si une telle chose se produisait, elle ne se le pardonnerait jamais !

-Je suis sure qu'il s'est passé quelque chose. Je l'ai vu s'écrouler.

Maria cherchait obstinément une réponse à ses questions. Elle avait même pris Alex à témoin. Elle ne le lâchait plus depuis ce qu'il s'était passé au crashdown.

-Maria, soupira Alex épuisé de l'entendre, c'est écrit noir sur blanc : _« un coup de feux a été tiré, mais personne n'a été blessé_ ». Crois-tu que Liz nous mentirait ?

-Elle est si différente ces temps-ci et ce depuis ce jour-là. Comment pourrais-je être sure qu'elle ne me cache rien ?

Elle attrapa ses tartines et mordit dedans. Elle attendit d'avoir avalé pour enchaîné son laïus sur l'attitude étrange de sa meilleure amie.

-Et puis je la vois souvent avec Max Evans. Je te rappelle qu'il était quand même penché sur elle. Enfin, je crois.

-Maria, arrête. Elle vit chez lui, c'est normal qu'ils se parlent quand il lui arrive quelque chose.

-Oui mais quand même, elle passe vraiment beaucoup de temps avec monsieur Max Evans !

Une ombre apparut alors derrière la jeune fille. Le regard de Alex se voila. Maria le scruta un instant sans comprendre pourquoi il se renfrognait sur lui-même. Kyle Valenti sourit et prit la parole :

-Qui ça ? demanda –t-il. C'est Liz qui passe beaucoup de temps avec Max ?

-Heu… non, bafouilla Maria, on parlait de…

Son teint devint rouge. Alex et elle bafouillèrent un instant. C'est le jeune homme qui trouva la solution. Son esprit vif avait vite élaboré dans sa tête une échapatoire…

-Tess, coupa-t-il.

-Oui c'est ça Tess, reprit Maria. On disait qu'elle était bizarre et puis en plus elle sort avec Max alors…

-Oui, oui, c'est ça, sourit Kyle très sceptique. Si vous voyez Liz, dites lui que je la cherche.

-Pas de problème, sourit faussement Maria.

Alex lui lança un coup de coude dans le coté pour qu'elle cesse de sourire aussi stupidement. Kyle s'éloigna toujours suspicieux. Maria souffla de soulagement.

-Il ne manquerait plus qu'on doive régler ce problème-là.

Liz rentra chez elle ce soir-là, plutôt déboussolée. Comment allait-elle cacher ce secret à Maria ? Ce soir, la fête qui commémorait le crash lui rappellerait qu'elle en connaissait les passagers. Elle entrevit Max dans le salon mais l'évita. Elle ne voulait pas sortir pour aller au festival. Elle l'avait pourtant promis à Kyle. Elle se changea rapidement et se dirigea vers le crashdown où l'attendaient -plus que probablement- les questions de Maria. Effectivement, à peine entrée dans le restaurant, Maria l'agrippa.

-Liz, tu vas bien ? Je ne t'ai pas vu de la journée.

-Heu… Je vais bien. J'étais… quelque part.

Liz tenta de s'éclipser mais Maria la retint de force. Elle avait une envie incommensurable de connaître le fin mot de l'histoire. Elle lui agrippa le bras assez violement.

-Qu'est ce que tu me caches ?

-Rien ! Je vais bien. Je suis toujours secouée. J'ai bien cru que j'allais m… être touchée.

-Ne me mens pas, dit-elle sortant de sa poche un carnet plein de sang. Ça, ce n'est pas du ketchup. Qu'est ce que Max t'a fait ?

-Il ne m'a rien fait. Je vais bien et c'est le plus important. Tu comprends Maria. Je suis tombée rien de plus. Tu ne dois plus poser de questions.

Liz se dirigea vers les cuisines laissant Maria en plan. Celle-ci soupira. Elle tenta tout de même de l'atteindre une dernière fois.

-Au fait, lui lança Maria, Kyle Valenti te cherchait partout tout à l'heure.

Dans son bureau, le shérif Valenti regardait fixement un sac à dos noir. Quelqu'un l'avait déposé devant le commissariat le matin même. Il contenait la robe de serveuse de Liz. Elle était trouée et les analyses avaient révélés la présence de sang. Pourtant, un ami de Valenti qui travaillait aux affaires internes, avait nié la trace du sang. Leurs analyses à eux s'étaient révélées nulles. Deux personnes entrèrent alors suivit de l'adjoint du shérif : Hanson.

-Vous devez être Larry et Jennifer, dit Valenti. Installez-vous. Vous étiez présents le jour de la fusillade au crashdown, n'est-ce pas ?

-C'est exact, répondit Larry. Et je peux aussi vous affirmez qu'il s'y est passé quelque chose de pas normal.

-Quelque chose concernant la jeune serveuse Liz Parker ? demanda Valenti.

Il serra les doigts et se reposa sur son siège. Il écoutait attentivement tout ce que lui racontaient les deux touristes.

-Oui, répondit Jennifer. Je vous assure que nous avons vu garçon d'à peu près son age et aux cheveux bruns s'est penché sur elle juste après le coup de feu.

_« Max Evans. » _pensa tout de suite Valenti. Cela ne pouvait être que lui. Enfin ses soupçons étaient confirmés par des gens sains d'esprit. Il esquissa un sourire.

-Et pour ce qui est de la balle, continua Larry, il ne me semble pas que vous l'ayez retrouvé ?

-Non en effet, répondit le shérif en baissant la tête.

Les touristes s'avancèrent et vinrent se placer juste devant le shérif comme pour éviter que l'adjoint ne les entende. C'est l'homme qui commença à exposer sa théorie.

-Vous savez, cela peut paraître totalement fou, murmura Larry. Mais nous sommes à Roswell, la ville des extra-terrestres. Les phénomènes paranormaux doivent être monnaie courante.

-En réalité, pas tant que ça, lui affirma Valenti. Ne vous emballez donc pas trop vite. Sauriez-vous identifier le jeune homme qui se penchait sur la jeune serveuse ?

-Sans aucun problème, acquiesça Jennifer.

Liz arriva devant sa porte. Qu'allait-elle lui dire ? Non, elle n'avait vraiment pas envie de lui parler. Elle préfèrerait parler avec Max. Elle avait le sentiment que lui la comprenait. Il lui ouvrit alors la porte.

-Salut Kyle, dit Liz.

-Liz ? s'étonna-t-il. Je me demandais si je te reverrais un jour. Tu m'évites depuis quelques jours non ?

-J'étais…

-Sous le choc ?

-Oui, c'est ça. Mais je vais mieux maintenant.

-Tant mieux.

Il sourit laissant place à un silence gênant. Liz se balançait d'un pied sur l'autre. Kyle voyait bien que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il détestait se sentir impuissant face à la situation.

-Au fait, mon père a encore quelques questions à te poser. Si tu veux bien entrer deux minutes.

-Il est déjà rentré ? demanda la jeune fille inquiète.

-Oui il a entendu deux témoins cet après-midi. Il voudrait des précisions.

Le cœur de Liz se serra. Elle détestait devoir répondre aux questions du père de son petit ami. Elle savait parfaitement bien qu'il soupçonnait ouvertement Max.

-La police recherche activement l'homme qui t'a tiré dessus ainsi que son complice.

-Tu sais, je n'ai pas été touchée.

-Oui, je sais, dit-il sceptique.

Elle entra dans la maison de son petit ami et trouva le shérif dans son fauteuil, penché sur le dossier de la fusillade. Visiblement, il s'y intéressait de très prêt. Cela pourrait s'avérer être très dangereux pour Max.

-Bonjour mademoiselle Parker, dit le shérif en l'apercevant. Vous allez mieux ?

-Oui, je vais beaucoup mieux.

-On va même au festival ce soir, ajouta Kyle.

-Bien, dit Valenti. Je voulais juste vous demandez : connaissez-vous Max Evans ?

Liz respira profondément. Il fallait qu'elle fasse attention à ce qu'elle disait. Le shérif essayait sans doute de la piéger pour qu'elle parle au sujet des extra-terrestres.

-J'habite chez les Evans, donc oui je le connais, répondit Liz sous le regard attentif du shérif. Même si on se parle peu souvent. C'est un garçon très distant.

-Était-il au crashdown lors de la fusillade ?

-Pas dans mon souvenir, hésita-t-elle ne se rappelant plus ce qu'elle avait dit précédemment.

-Oui je vois.

Jim Valenti instaura la silence un instant. Il se leva, fit quelques pas dans la pièce, sans doute dans le dessein sournois de déstabiliser la jeune fille. Très habile, mais pas assez pour Liz Parker. Elle ne flancha pas.

-Des témoins ont affirmés l'avoir vu se pencher sur vous et poser une main sur votre abdomen.

Elle secoua nerveusement la tête tout an agitant les mains. Elle ajouta ensuite avec précipitation.

-Peut-être était-il là. Je ne m'en souviens pas. Vous savez, je suis tombée. J'étais étourdie. Il s'est peut être penché sur moi pour voir si j'allais bien.

-Dans ce cas pourquoi s'est-il enfuit ?

Liz bafouilla. Il était vrai que Max s'était enfuit sans aucune explication, pas même un mot. Cela ne le mettait pas dans une position des plus simple pour expliquer son attitude.

-Sans doute pour prévenir madame Evans, Diane. Elle ne travaillait pas quand l'accident a eu lieu.

-Bien, je vois. Regardez cette photo, enchaîna le shérif.

Sur la photo se trouvait un homme mort, couché sur une table d'autopsie, une empreinte de main argentée sur le torse. La même empreinte que Liz avait sur son ventre, la marque que Max avait laissé après l'avoir sauvé.

-Cette empreinte vous dit quelque chose ? poursuivit Valenti.

-Non, je ne l'avais jamais vu avant aujourd'hui.

-Puis-je vérifier sur votre ventre ? lui demanda-t-il. Par simple curiosité.

-Shérif…

-Je vous en prie.

Elle n'eut d'autre choix que de le faire. Elle souleva doucement son pull et découvrit son ventre. La main argentée avait disparue. Liz nota au passage que la photo du mort avait été prise en 1959.

-Sur le cadavre aussi l'empreinte s'est effacée, ajouta Valenti

-Puis-je m'en aller.

-Bien sur. Si vous vous souvenez de quoi que ce soit…

-Je viendrai vous voir.

Elle avait parlé d'un ton serein qui ne laissait en aucun cas penser qu'elle avait quelque chose à se reprocher. Elle sourit. Elle se retourna ensuite vers son petit ami.

-Kyle, dit-elle, on se retrouve au festival dans une heure et demi ?

-Bien sur. Devant la scène.

-Ok. À tout à l'heure.

Il l'embrassa. Liz écourta de son mieux le baiser.

-Au revoir ma puce.

Elle sortit de chez Kyle et s'éloigna peu à peu. Il l'observa s'engouffrer dans une rue sombre. Lorsqu'elle eut pris un peu de distance, Kyle se tourna avec véhémence vers son père.

-Qu'est ce qui t'as pris de poser toutes ces questions?

- Je ne faisais que mon boulot.

-Tu l'as pratiquement accusée de te mentir.

Jim Valenti, qui s'était précédemment rassis, se leva doucement et regarda son fils dans le blanc des yeux.

-Kyle, tu te souviens, grand père nous racontait toujours ces histoires d'extra-terrestres et nous l'avons tous pris pour un fou.

Kyle dodelina la tête en signe d'affirmation. Bien sur qu'il s'en souvenait. Ces divagations avaient séparées sa famille…

-Aujourd'hui je n'en suis plus sur. La robe de Liz est trouée et recouverte de sang. Elle a bien été touchée. Et je ne sais comment elle s'en est sortie sans une égratignure. Je crois que Max Evans lui a fait quelque chose.

-Papa arrête ça ! Tu veux qu'il t'arrive la même chose qu'à grand père ? alors ne t'enfonce pas dans ce délire paranoïaque.

Jim Valenti ne rétorqua rien. Il savait ce qu'il affirmait et bientôt, il pouvait en jurer, il serait en mesure de le prouver. Et ce jour là, il rendrait tout l'honneur qui était dû à son père.

Liz était inquiète. Valenti se doutait de quelque chose. Il savait que Max était au crashdown. Elle devait le prévenir. Ils devaient éviter le pire. Elle ne voulait surtout pas que Max soit pris par le FBI. Il comptait trop pour elle. Maintenant qu'ils s'étaient enfin rapprochés, elle ne voulait pas le perdre. En une seconde, il l'avait électrisé. Elle entra par la porte arrière du crashdown et monta dans son ancienne chambre. Il y avait toujours ses meubles, seules les affaires avaient été déplacées. Elle se servait de son ancienne maison pour inviter Maria et Alex. Ils se réunissaient là pour ne pas déranger Diane Evans jusqu'à des heures impossibles, les Evans travaillant tous les jours. Liz se changea et enfila son costume. Cette chambre lui rappelait tant de moments agréables avec ses parents et aussi avec Kévin…

_« Ne pense pas à Kévin. » _pensa-t-elle._ « Ca te fait encore plus mal. Ne pense plus à lui. Plus jamais. »_

Elle fut sortie de ses pensées par un bruit sourd qui devait être la porte de la cuisine du restaurant.

-Liz ! cria une voix. On doit de parler tout de suite ! On sait que tu es là.

-Maria ? appela Liz. Alex ?

Elle sortit de sa chambre et passa la tête au dessus des escaliers d'où elle pouvait apercevoir le palier. Elle distingua très clairement ses deux meilleurs amis.

-C'est bien nous, répondit le jeune homme.

-Et cette fois, ajouta Maria, pas moyen de resquiller. Tu vas nous dire ce qui se passe. Je veux dire, TOUT ce qui se passe. Sinon, on va dire au shérif tout ce qu'on sait.

Elle descendit à leur niveau persuadé qu'ils n'étaient pas sérieux. Mais leur visage lui laissa penser tout le contraire. Ils paraissaient déterminés. Elle les fixa et déclara inquiète :

-Qu'est ce que vous savez, demanda Liz hésitante.

-Et bien, commença Alex, moi je sais que la personne en laquelle nous avions le plus confiance est en train de nous mentir.

-Et que Max Evans était bien ici ce jour-là, poursuivit Maria d'un ton autoritaire, et qu'il t'as fait je ne sais quoi.

Maria avait prononcé le mot magique : Max Evans. Jamais Liz ne ferait quelque chose qui le mettrait en danger. Il lui avait sauvé la vie. À présent, c'était à son tour de le protéger.

-Bien, se décida Liz, je veux bien tout vous dire ; mais avant, vous devez me promettre que vous n'allez pas crier.

-Crier ? s'étonna Maria. Hey c'est moi !

Alex avait pris la chose avec son esprit cartésien. Il réfléchissait et retournait la situation dans tous les sens. Il avait d'abord cru que Liz faisait une réaction suite aux évènements. Il avait ensuite du admettre que la jeune fille paraissait sincère et sure de ce qu'elle avançait. Quant à Maria, après s'être enfuit en courant et en criant pour ensuite piqué une mini crise de nerfs, elle avait décidé de prendre l'air. Elle avait tourné dans la rue pendant dix minutes et elle avait également inhalé pas mal d'huile de cèdre. Maria, tout de vert vêtue en raison du festival, avait fait quelques réflexions au sujet de « petits hommes verts ». Ils avaient ensuite tous pris la voiture et étaient partis en direction du festival. Maria ne tenait plus en place et Alex, qui était d'habitude serein, semblait cette fois très excité. Liz craignait qu'ils ne craquent et ailles tout dire au shérif.

Michael et Tess étaient hors d'eux-mêmes. Ils reprochaient toujours à Max d'avoir tout dit à Liz. Pour eux, elle n'était qu'une humaine. Ils ne se mêlaient pas aux humains. Ils ne devaient pas. Chez les Evans, le ton monta très vite.

-Ils vont venir nous chercher, tempêta Michael. Il faut quitter Roswell.

-Et abandonner la vie que l'on mène ici, lui fit remarqué Max. Nos parents, nos amis ?

Michael se plaça devant lui. Il avait envie de le secouer son ami tellement celui-ci était têtu. Il se retint néanmoins, convaincu que ce n'était pas la bonne solution et que, même une fois secoué, Max resterait toujours et encore sur ses positions.

-Ce ne sont pas tes amis Maxwell, lui dit-il.

-Liz est mon amie, se défendit Max. Elle est digne de confiance. Je lui fais confiance.

-Tu fais les éloges de mademoiselle Parker, demanda Tess sur un ton inquisiteur. Tu te rappelles que tu sors avec moi ? Ici, tu n'as rien de vrai. Ce n'est pas chez nous.

Elle s'éloigna de lui et se rangea du coté de Michael. Pour eux deux, la vie sur terre était quasi insupportable. À part leur petit groupe, il n'avait rien. Pas de connaissances, pas de famille. Rien qui ne les retienne sur cette planète.

-Il faut faire ce qu'a dit Nasedo, enchaîna Michael. Il faut trouver le moyen de rentrer chez nous !

-Et qu'est ce que nous trouverons là-bas ? s'inquiéta Isabel.

-Max y trouvera un trône. Michael, son armée. Toi et moi, nos maris.

-Tu y vas un peu fort, lui fit remarquer Max. En es-tu seulement certaine ?

-C'est la vie qui nous attend, continua-t-elle. La vie qui est faite pour nous. Nos parents attendent notre retour, et le retour du roi.

Tess avait monté le ton encore plus fort. Elle en parlait avec tant de fougue. Le retour sur leur planète était probablement la chose qu'elle désirait le plus au monde…

-Nous ne partirons pas de Roswell, trancha Max. Nous devons simplement agir normalement

-Mais on ne peut pas faire comme si tout était normal, s'exclama Michael. On n'est pas normal.

-Michael, j'ai dit que…

-Bien, tu es le roi ! J'en ai marre.

Il sortit de la maison dont il claqua la porte avec violence. Il se dirigea vers la jeep. Il prit le volant et s'apprêta à partir. Max le rejoint en lui barrant la route.

-Michael, attend, cria-t-il, je sais que tu n'as pas grand-chose ici. Tu n'as pas de famille si ce n'est Hank.

-Ce n'est pas ma famille, protesta-t-il. Il me garde uniquement pour toucher son chèque.

-Essaie de comprendre Michael. Isabel et moi avons une famille qui tient à nous. Même si c'est difficile pour toi, nous devons rester. Si nous avons des problèmes, Nasedo nous protègera. Tout ira bien, je te le promets

Les deux garçons furent alors éblouis par les phares d'une voiture rouge manifestement plus en très bon état. On aurait même dit que le pare-choc tenait avec une ficelle . Liz, Maria et Alex en sortirent. À la dernière minute ils avaient décidé d'aller chez les Evans pour voir Max plutôt que d'aller au festival.

-Maria et Alex savent, lança Liz à Max.

-Magnifique, dit Tess qui sortait de chez son petit ami. Pourquoi ne pas prévenir les médias tant qu'on y est ?

-On ne dira rien à personne, promit Maria.

-On le jure, rajouta Alex.

-De toute façon, c'est trop tard, se plaint Michael. Tu es fier de toi Maxwell ?

Il s'assit sur le capot de la jeep et fixa les humains. Isabel passa la main dans ses longs cheveux blonds. Avait-elle peur ? La grande Isabel Evans était-elle effrayée ? Cette pensée avait traversée l'esprit de Maria. Isabel n'était pas le genre de fille à laisser paraître le moindre doute.

-Valenti se doute de quelque chose, annonça Liz tandis que Max plongeait ses yeux dans les siens. J'étais chez Kyle et il m'a posé des questions sur toi. Des témoins t'ont vu penché sur moi…

-Penché sur toi ? s'étonna Tess.

Elle tourna furieusement la tête vers son petit ami. Celui ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Il fixait toujours imperturbablement Liz. Tess sentit la rage monter en elle. Même si Max le sentait, il ne fit rien pour briser le contact visuel avec son amie.

-Quand il me sauvait, poursuivit Liz les yeux toujours plongés dans ceux de son alien préféré. Valenti possède la photo d'un homme avec une empreinte argentée sur le torse. Elle date de 1959.

-Nous n'étions pas né, rétorqua Max.

-C'est Nasedo, expliqua Tess.

Des regards étonné, surpris et ébahis se fixèrent elle, excepté ceux de Liz et Max. Les deux adolescents ne se quittaient toujours pas des yeux. Tess le remarqua mais ne dit rien. Elle expliqua ce qu'elle savait.

-Au début, poursuivit Tess, il devait uniquement se protéger. L'homme sur la photo se nomme John Atherton. Nasedo en avait fait son ami et lui avait tout avoué sur ses origines ; mais Atherton en a fait un bouquin. Il a été obligé de le tuer, pour survivre.

Un frisson parcourut Maria tout le long de l'échine. En plus d'être d'ailleurs, ils tuaient pour se protéger. Cette pensée ne lui inspirait pas confiance. Elle masqua néanmoins son manque d'assurance.

-J'ignorais qu'il avait le pouvoir de tuer des gens, s'étonna Isabel.

-Ca me rassure, frissonna Maria.

-Effrayée, lui lança Michael.

-Hey ! Space boy ! Il en faut plus pour m'impressionner.

Elle lui fit un sourire des plus charmeur auquel il répondit avec plaisir. Elle finit par détourner timidement le regard, ne sachant trop ce qui venait de se passer. Elle se racla la gorge.

-Il ne tue que pour se protéger, défendit Tess.

-Est-ce une raison ? argumenta Alex.

-Quand nos vies en dépendent, oui !

-Comment faire contre Valenti, demanda Max.

Il n'avait pas quitté Liz des yeux. C'est comme s'ils pouvaient communiquer à l'aide d'un simple regard. Il pouvait deviner ce qu'elle ressentait même en n'utilisant pas son pouvoir.

-Il faut aller au festival, normalement, dit-elle. J'ai rendez-vous avec Kyle, mais si je lui explique…

-Qu'on est des aliens ? fit Tess d'un ton hautain et supérieur.

-Si je lui explique que j'ai quelque chose d'important à faire, continua Liz sans prêter attention à Tess, je pourrai rester avec vous au cas où.

-Tu es sure de vouloir rester ? lança Tess toujours aussi piquante.

Liz tourna la tête vers Tess voulant répliquer quelque chose. Mais à la dernière minute, elle se ravisa. Elle n'e valait pas la peine. Elle n'allait tout de même pas se quereller ainsi comme des chiffonnières.

-J'ai une meilleure idée. Intervint Isabel. C'est tiré par les cheveux mais ça peut marcher. Liz, tu va rejoindre Kyle…

Elle expliqua ainsi tous les détails de son plan qui était en effet dur à avaler. Mais Isabel était convaincue que Kyle croirait tous ce qui allait se passer. Le fils du shérif avait beau être un basketteur hors paire, il n'était pas d'une remarquable intelligence… Maria n'avait visiblement rien suivit. Isabel lui répondit tout simplement de faire ce qu'elle lui dirait de faire.

Devant la scène, Kyle attendait sa petite amie depuis bientôt vingt minutes lorsque soudain, celle-ci apparu plus radieuse que jamais, déguisée en Winona rider - comme dans alien. Kyle portait un simple costume d'alien bien banal.

-Tu es là ? Je t'attends depuis…

-Je sais oui, lui sourit-elle. Je suis désolée.

Elle lui attrapa le col de son déguisement et l'attira tout contre elle. Kyle se colla à sa petite amie avec plaisir. Liz ne faisait pas souvent ce genre de chose, surtout en public. Celle-ci lui vola un baiser charmeur.

-Comment te résister ? lui murmura-t-il au creux de l'oreille.

-Tu ne trouves pas que c'est bruyant ici ? On va faire un tour ?

-Si tu veux, lui répondit Kyle.

La jeune fille amena donc le fils du shérif sur le parking où il faisait, en effet, plus calme. Alors qu'ils marchaient main dans la main, Liz aperçu de loin Maria en compagnie d'une autre personne déguisée en E.T. Elle voulut se rapprocher pour la saluer. Ils étaient à quelques mètres à peine quand le compagnon de Maria pointa alors une arme sur elle. Le coup retentit.

Maria, cria alors Liz.

Elle couru vers son amie, Kyle la suivit. Elle se pencha sur elle. Maria avait du sang qui coulait le long de son ventre. Liz souleva le T-shirt de son amie, posa sa main sur son abdomen et guérit la blessure par balle. Le tout sous le regard abasourdi de Kyle qui n'y comprenait rien du tout. Après la guérison apparut une marque argentée. Maria se releva.

-Liz, tu es…, articula difficilement Maria.

-Non Maria, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois.

Elle se releva et croisa alors le regard de Kyle. Il reflétait son incompréhension et sa peur. Elle sourit intérieurement mais n'en laissa rie paraître. C'était encore trop tôt.

-Liz ? Liz ? bafouilla Kyle. Il faut que tu m'expliques. Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Qu'est ce que tu es ?

-Kyle, soupira la jeune fille. Ne me dis pas que tu n'as jamais remarqué. Oui, je suis différente mais je suis toujours moi et puis tu m'aimes comme je suis non ?

Le jeune garçon était complètement paniqué. Il avait du mal à trouver ses mots. Il se recula, comme de bien entendu, de sa petite amie, qu'il voyait à présent comme un monstre.

-Ne m'approche pas ! Mon père avait raison. Oh mon Dieu ! Oh mon Dieu !

Il gémit encore un moment avec que les deux jeunes filles ne mettent fin à son supplice. Liz et Maria éclatèrent de rire laissant Kyle dans un flou artistique total.

-Quoi qu'est ce qui se passe encore ? demanda soudain Kyle prit au dépourvu face à l'attitude des deux jeunes filles.

Il leva les mains en signe d'incompréhension et fronça les sourcils, attendant une explication précise sur ce qui venait de se produire.

-Tu t'es fait avoir, lui avoua Maria.

-Comme quoi les apparences sont parfois trompeuses.

-Quelqu'un m'explique ?

Liz et Maria se regardèrent et ne purent s'empêcher de pouffer à nouveau de rire face à la tête de Kyle. Il avait l'air tout penaud, ignorant. _« Ca ne change pas beaucoup du quotidien.»_ pensa Ironiquement Maria.

-C'est moi qui ai « tiré » sur Maria, avoua Alex tout en enlevant son masque…

Il apparut derrière Kyle. Celui-ci tourna doucement la tête vers chacun de ses amis. Comprenait-il ce qu'il venait de se passer ? Comprenait-il le message qu'on avait essayé de lui faire passer ?

-Tout ça Kyle, continua Liz, c'est pour te montrer que tu as parfois l'impression que quelque chose s'est produit alors qu'en fait rien n'a eu lieu. La marque argentée, c'est de la peinture, le pistolet c'est un jouet. Ton père est persuadé qu'il est arrivé quelque chose au crashdown mais c'est faux. Tout comme ici, il ne s'est rien passé.

Kyle ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais aucun son ne sortit. Sa lèvre inférieure pendait lamentablement. Maria retint du mieux qu'elle pu un fou rire hystérique. Enfin, il recouvra la parole.

-Tu voulais me faire comprendre que mon père avait tort ? Tu as organisé cette mise en scène juste pour ça ?

-Non Kyle pas juste pour ça ; mais aussi pour qu'il arrête de soupçonner Max.

Cet argument n'était définitivement pas celui qui allait arranger la situation, Kyle n'aimant guère –même pas du tout- Max. Liz poursuivit son commentaire sur les évènements.

-J'ai appris que, oui, il était bien au crashdown, penché sur moi. Je ne m'en souvenais plus à cause de ma chute. Mais quand il a vu que j'allais bien il est partit.

Il la regarda avec son habituel air sceptique. Ce garçon ne croyait vraiment personne. Il est vrai que là tout était faux… Mais il pouvait bien faire un effort. Sa bêtise allait-elle aller jusque là ?

-Donc, tout ça n'était qu'un canular ? Je suppose que tu veux que je fasse tout savoir à mon père ?

-C'était ça l'idée, murmura Maria.

Elle étouffa un rire. Alex sourit à sa remarque. Ils durent se retourner pour ne pas que le fils du shérif ne remarque leurs rires sous cape.

-Oui s'il te plait, lui dit Liz. Je vis avec Max depuis un an déjà et je suis prête à jurer qu'il n'a rien de méchant et encore moins d'extra-terrestre comme ton père a l'air de le penser.

Elle se posta devant Kyle et lui lança ses regards aguicheurs dont elle connaissait la susceptibilité à faire craquer son petit ami.

-Donc, demande lui d'arrêter de poser des questions sur lui.

-D'accord, répondit Kyle toujours et éternellement sceptique.

-Détends toi, fit Alex. On ne va pas te manger.

Il sourit. Ce fut au tour de Liz d'étouffer un rire nerveux. Elle le serra dans ses bras pour qu'il ne voit rien.

Isabel avait observé toute la mise en scène du parking en compagnie de Michael. Alors que de l'autre côté du festival Max, déguisé en « men in black » marchait seul. Tess, habillée en démon curupira, le suivait de loin. Elle se demandait si il n'y avait pas quelque chose entre lui et cette Liz Parker. Soudain, Max fut arrêté par le shérif.

-Max Evans, étiez-vous au crashdown le jour de la fusillade ?

Il lui attrapa le bras et le colla contre un mur. Il s'apprêtait à lui passer les menottes. L'hybride ne su très bien comment réagir.

-Oui, répondit-il surpris par cette interpellation.

-Que faisiez-vous là-bas ?

-Je mangeais un hamburger.

Le shérif appuya plus fort dans le dos de Max. sa joue était déformée à force d'entrer en contact avec le mur. Mais Jim Valenti n'y faisait guère attention. Il ne voyait que son objectif.

-Des témoins disent vous avoir vu penché sur Liz Parker.

-Je me suis assurée qu'elle allait bien. Mais demandez donc à votre fils. Il devrait tout savoir sur Liz.

Jim Valenti renforça son emprise sur Max. celui-ci étouffa une grimace de douleur. Le policier le menaçait personnellement à présent. Cela n'avait plus rien à voir avec son travail.

-Ne vous moquez pas de moi, s'énerva-t-il. Vous lui avez fait quelque chose et j'ai besoin de savoir ce que c'était.

-Je n'ai rien fait, se défendit Max, alors que Valenti lui passait définitivement les menottes. Vous ne me lisez pas mes droits ?

-Vous n'en avez aucun.

-Vous n'allez tout de même pas m'arrêter shérif ?

Un moment de silence prit place. Jim hésita. Il serra les menottes. Mais au moment d'emmener Max, il changea d'avis. Il lui enleva les menottes et le relâcha.

-Non, se ravisa-t-il. Votre père vous ferait ressortir en moins d'une heure.

Quand il fut tout à fait libre, le shérif le laissa prendre un peu de recul face à lui. Sa figure imposante ne semblait toutefois pas perturber Max, qui semblait tout à fait serein.

-Je n'ai rien fait.

-Je ne vous crois pas. Je vous jure, Max, que je vous aurai à l'œil. Le moindre faux pas, le moindre, et je vous coincerai.

Le shérif s'en alla laissant Max seul. Il ne le resta pas longtemps. Tess s'empressa de rejoindre son petit ami dès que l'occasion se présenta. Elle l'accrocha par le bras.

-Qu'est ce qu'il t'a dit ? lui demanda-t-elle timidement.

-Il a dit qu'un jour ou l'autre il me coincerait. Je ne crois pas qu'il nous lâchera même avec ce que va lui raconter Kyle. Il faudra être prudents. Mais ensemble, à huit, nous y arriverons.

-Crois-tu que l'on puisse leur faire confiance ?

Il leva la tête comme s'il cherchait quelqu'un du regard. Cela ne pouvait être qu'une seule et même personne. Tess le savait. Elle enrageait.

-Liz leur fait confiance, et j'ai confiance en elle.

-Tu sembles très attaché à cette fille, dit Tess jalouse.

-Elle est formidable !

-Et moi dans tout ça ?

Max se tourna vers sa petite amie. Ils s'arrêtèrent de marcher. Il passa doucement la main sur sa joue pour la rassurer. Il se pencha ensuite vers elle pour l'embrasser légèrement.

-Nous deux on est pareil, lui sourit-il tout en ne pensant qu'à Liz.

-Je t'aime Max, l'embrassa-t-elle.

Il ne répondit rien. Il se contenta de passer à nouveau ses doigts sur la peau blanche de la blondinette. Isabel, Michael Liz Alex et Maria arrivèrent alors, riant de bon cœur.

-Mon Dieu, s'esclaffa Maria, vous avez manqué quelque chose vous deux. Vous auriez du voir la tête de Kyle.

Maria l'imita en train de bafouiller ses _« oh mon Dieu, oh mon Dieu »_ ce qui fit rire Michael. Elle était complètement disjonctée et bizarrement, il aimait ça. Il réfuta très vite cette pensée aimable envers l'humaine.

-Il a cru ton histoire ? demanda Max à Liz le visage éclairé par la simple présence de la jeune fille.

-Oui, il tout gobé. Il va en parler à son père.

-Ton petit ami avale vraiment n'importe quoi, lança Michael à Liz.

-Ta petite amie est mieux peut-être, fit Maria.

-Je n'ai pas de petite amie.

-Ha bon ?

-N'en rêve même pas.

Ils échangèrent à nouveau un regard de complicité suivis d'un sourire que maria qualifia par la suite de : adorable. C'était ainsi qu'elle voyait Michael quand son esprit ne lui imposait pas des images de monstre vert et visqueux.

-Maintenant que vous savez qui nous sommes, dit solennellement Isabel, il faut nous promettre de ne jamais révéler ce secret et de ne jamais y faire allusion devant des étrangers.

-Promis, dit Maria, je serai muette.

-Ca lui arrive ? chuchota Michael à Max.

Il étouffa un rire.

-Je ne dirai rien, jura à son tour Alex.

-Je ferai tout pour vous protéger, ajouta Liz.

-Merci, lui sourit encore Max.

Tous se regardèrent alors dans le silence. Max ne pouvait s'empêcher de fixer Liz avec des yeux d'une profondeur incomparable. La jeune fille semblait elle aussi, avoir les yeux fixés sur lui. Quelque chose s'était produit entre eux lorsqu'il l'avait sauvé. Un lien s'était créé. Ils s'étaient échangés leur force mutuellement. L'un vivait par l'autre. Comme si en un instant, leur vie entière avait été bouleversée. C'était bien le cas. En un instant, leurs vies avaient basculée…

Ils ne savaient pas où tout ça les mènerait mais ils le découvriraient bien assez tôt. Leurs vies leur réservaient sans doute encore plein de surprise. Après tout, les extra-terrestres existent et ils sont là, à Roswell. Liz Parker, 16 ans, jeune fille avec une histoire, provinciale plus si anodine que ça. Sa vie venait de basculer dans un autre univers et ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Son avenir tout tracé avait soudain disparu pour faire place à un tout autre monde rempli de doutes et d'incertitudes.

_« 23 septembre 1999, Liz Parker, je suis morte il y a cinq jours. Mais une chose incroyable s'est produite : je suis revenue à la vie »_

Fin du premier épisode.


	2. Le temps des rêves

Roswell.

Épisodes 2: le temps des rêves.

(A boy called Kévin.)

_« Liz Parker. 03 octobre 1999._

_Je vois le monde différemment et tout semble si bizarre. La vie reprendra-t-elle son cours normal ? Je crois que je n'en ai aucune envie. »_

Liz Parker est dans SA chambre, dans SA maison chez elle au dessus du crashdown. Elle a treize ans et la vie est belle. Elle sourit encore. Ses parents travaillent au restaurant. Même Kévin est à la maison, pour une fois. Elle ne sait pas ce qu'il fait, mais elle sent sa présence dans la maison. Il vient juste de rentrer. Il était encore sortit voir cette fille. Liz ne sait rien d'elle si ce n'est qu'elle n'habite pas encore Roswell. Son père attend sa mutation, ce qui pourrait encore prendre du temps, beaucoup de temps. Liz est très inquiète pour son frère. Elle croit qu'il se drogue. Doit-elle en parler à ses parents ? Elle l'ignore. Un garçon de quinze ans fait tellement de bêtises. Mais ils sont une famille, solidaires. Liz ne doit rien dire…

Kévin monta alors se coucher. Il vint lui dire bonne nuit et disparut dans sa chambre. Cette nuit-là, Liz fut réveillée par des cris venus d'en bas. C'était son frère.

Kévin a mal. Il crie. Il pleure. Elle entendit le bruit des pas de ses parents dans les escaliers. Ils ne savent pas quoi faire. Ils ont peur. Ils lui donnent des médicaments mais rien n'y fait, il crie toujours. Liz est assise sur les escaliers, elle a peur. Que doit-elle faire ? Que doit-elle dire ? Kévin ne voudrait pas qu'elle dise ce qu'elle sait. Mais peut-elle, dans cette situation avouer ce que jamais elle n'aurait fait en temps normal ? Liz se tu. Elle observa toute la scène de la où elle était. Ses parents emmenèrent Kevin à l'hôpital. Au matin, ils revinrent, en pleurs. Liz comprit alors. Kévin n'était plus là. Kévin ne serait plus jamais là.

Overdose ont dit les médecins. Liz pleure, elle veut son grand frère. Elle aurait dû le dire, elle aurait dû !

_« Tu m'a laissé mourir »_ chuchota alors une voix. _« Tu m'a laissé mourir ». _Kévin apparut devant Liz et la pointa du doigt. Elle se releva, effrayée. Il se tenait juste là, en face d'elle.

_« Tu m'a laissé mourir »_

Liz Parker se réveilla en sursaut. Elle avait seize ans et la vie avait pris une tournure bizarre ces derniers temps. Pourquoi venait-elle de rêver de Kévin ? Elle était en sueur, dans le froid glaçant de sa chambre. Elle alluma une lampe et plaça ses mains sur son front qu'elle essuya ensuite. Elle reprit doucement ses esprits et resta un moment à réfléchir, dans le silence de cette chambre… dans cette grande maison.

Le lendemain au lycée, Liz, troublée par ce rêve, déambulait dans les couloirs, pensive. Devait-elle en parler à Maria, à Alex ou même aux autres ? Ils étaient ses amis maintenant. Pouvait-elle se confier à eux ? Elle n'en parlait pas souvent, mais elle se sentait responsable, encore aujourd'hui, de la mort de son frère. Elle s'était toujours demandée pourquoi elle n'avait pas dit à ses parents que son frère se droguait. Peut être n'en était-elle pas sûre ? Comment admettre que le grand frère qu'on admire tant, n'est en fait qu'un drogué. Néanmoins, elle était restée persuadée qu'elle aurait pu éviter que ça arrive. Alors qu'elle songeait encore, elle aperçut Maria et lui fit signe de la main.

-Salut toi. Tu vas bien ? lui demanda Maria

-Oui, enfin pas tant que ça. Répondit-elle vaguement.

Maria vit bien que quelque chose la préoccupait sans trop savoir ce que c'était. Elle l'incita à en parler. Elle avait toujours eu un don pour ça. Liz ne tenait jamais longtemps en face d'elle.

-En fait, j'ai rêvé de Kévin.

-Oh…

-C'était si étrange, expliqua Liz. C'était pratiquement… réel. A la fin de mon rêve, il me disait que je l'avais laissé mourir.

Maria la stoppa tout de suite. Quand Liz commençait comme ça, il fallait remettre les pendules à l'heure. Elle avait trop tendance à se rendre coupable de fautes qu'elle n'avait pas commises.

-Tu n'es pas responsable, Liz.

-Je sais, dit-elle en baissant la tête. Je me dis juste que j'aurais pu l'éviter.

-Salut les filles, les interrompit Michael.

Liz se retourna vers lui, puis habitué à ce qu'il les interrompe comme ça. Liz se demanda même pourquoi il leur parlait. Elle aurait cru qu'il aurait gardé ses distances. Il était tellement populaire que fréquenter des gens comme Maria, Alex et elle, n'était pas du tout conventionnel.

-Hey Space Boy, bien dormi ?

-Comme un bébé. Vous avez vu Max ?

-Non, lui dit timidement Liz. J'ai cours avec lui, si tu veux je lui dirai que tu le cherchais.

-Bien. Répondit-il évasif.

Il tourna la tête toujours en cherchant Max du regard. Liz se sentit mal à l'aise. Maria quant à elle, avait une question qui lui brûlait les lèvres. Elle se lança.

-Hum, Michael, tenta Maria, comme maintenant on est des amis, on pourrait déjeuner ensemble. Je veux dire, tous ensemble.

-Tu n'essaies pas de me draguer ? S'empressa-t-il de demander.

-Oh non ! Ne prends pas tes rêves pour des réalités.

-Alors pas de problème. Vous savez où on mange !

C'était l'évidence même. Liz et Maria savaient très bien où Michael déjeunait. Toujours la même table ronde, dans la cours, à côté de la porte du bâtiment deux. Comment pourraient-elles ne pas savoir ? Tout le monde le savait. Max Michael et Isabel avaient toujours été très populaire et même encore après l'arrivé de Tess. Ignorer où ils déjeunaient était presque un crime. Michael les quitta se dirigeant vers sa classe. Pour une fois, il assistait aux cours. Ils avaient tous cours de biologie. Maria se sentit alors toute bizarre…

-Il est si…, murmura-t-elle.

Liz faillit s'étrangler quand elle entendit Maria. Elle se tourna vers elle, ébahie par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Elle lui tapa légèrement sur l'épaule. Maria émit un faible ronchonnement.

-Tu craques pour lui ! s'exclama Liz.

-Non ! s'indigna Maria. Enfin, peut-être juste un tout petit peu. C'est le genre de garçon qui envoie des ondes…

-Et quel genre d'onde ? demanda Liz intriguée.

-Des ondes…

Maria se reprit alors. Elle venait à l'instant de repenser à son douloureux passé amoureux. Elle grimaça. Elle tenta de chasser cette insistante pensée de son esprit.

-Mais je ne veux pas m'engager pour le moment.

Elles firent quelques pas dans le couloir, Maria se justifiant toujours vis-à-vis de ce qu'elle commençait peut-être à ressentir pour Michael. Voyant que Liz se montrait trop insistante, elle changea de sujet.

-Au fait, tu comptes leur parler de Kévin ?

-Je ne sais pas. Je ne voudrais pas les ennuyer avec ça.

-N'en parle qu'à Max alors. Lui, il sera ravi de t'écouter.

Les propos de la jeunes fille était débordants d'insinuations plus douteuses les unes que les autres. Liz se figea sur place pour expliquer encore une fois à Maria la situation.

-Je suis avec Kyle, encore maintenant. Max, quant à lui est avec Tess. Alors s'il te plait, ne suggère pas ce genre de chose.

-Moi ? ironisa-t-elle. Je n'oserais pas.

Elle posa sa main sur son cœur comme pour jurer et fit un large sourire à son amie. Elle la prit ensuite par le bras en l'entraîna vers la classe. Elle déclara d'un ton jovial.

-Allons voir ton prince charmant… Oh, je veux dire ton partenaire de biologie.

-Mieux, sourit-elle. Tu fais des progrès.

Quand les deux jeunes filles arrivèrent en classe, Max était déjà assis. Il attendait manifestement avec impatience sa partenaire. Cette collaboration déplaisait plus que fortement à Tess, qui également au cours, ne pouvait que constater l'alchimie qui passait entre Liz et Max. La blonde se demandait sans cesse comment faire pour que la belle brune ne touche pas à son copain. Possessive comme jamais, elle s'était installée juste derrière eux afin d'épier leur conversation. Max supportait de plus en plus mal cette surveillance constante. Tess, par sa présence, l'empêchait presque d'avoir une vie en dehors d'elle. Liz, quant à elle, lui donnait le sentiment que, même s'il était différent, il pouvait avoir un semblant de vie normale. C'était une des choses qu'il aimait le plus en elle.

-Salut, lui dit-elle en s'installant.

-Salut, dit-il avec un grand sourire. Tu vas bien ?

_« Toujours quand tu es là » _pensa-t-elle.Elle lui rendit son sourire. Elle déposa son sac à ses côtés puis s'assit. Elle attendit d'être confortablement installée –peut-on l'être sur un banc d'école- pour lui répondre.

-Oui. J'ai eu une nuit agitée ; mais je vais bien.

-Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Elle hésita, bafouilla un peu. Comment pouvait-elle aborder le sujet ? Elle ne voulait surtout pas ennuyer Max avec des futilités telle que celles là. De vieilles hantises n'avaient certainement nul besoin d'être remise au goût du jour.

-Toujours ce cauchemar, lui confia-t-elle finalement. Il revient souvent ces derniers temps. Mais ce n'est rien de grave.

-Allez, raconte moi.

Liz ne pu que céder devant le regard que lui lança son ami. Elle n'avait au fond aucune envie de lui cacher. Elle s'apprêtait à se confier à lui. Un froid lui parcourut le dos. Aucun doute, il venait d'un certain regard assassin d'une jeune fille blonde postée à quelques centimètres d'eux.

-Et bien...

Liz baisser le ton de sa voix pour éviter de se faire entendre des oreilles indiscrètes. Mais celles-ci suivirent le mouvement.

-Je préfèrerais que ta petite amie ne le sache pas.

-Je comprends.

Max loucha par-dessus son épaule et vit sa petite amie détourna rapidement le regard. Excédé par l'attitude de Tess qui avait encore rapproché l'oreille alors qu'il s'était à son tour rapproché de Liz, il souffla.

-Tu me raconteras tout quand on sera rentré chez nous ?

-Promis, lui sourit-elle.

Ils échangèrent un regard complice avant de se montrer plus ou moins attentif au cours que donnait monsieur Seligman. A la fin du cours de biologie, alors que les bruits des classeurs se refermaient à peine, les deux mains de Tess agrippèrent Max ne lui laissant aucune chance de glisser un mot ou deux à Liz. Cette dernière sortit en compagnie de Maria et Alex. Le jeune garçon semblait distrait, absent. Il était comme ça depuis un moment déjà. Bien qu'il passe la majorité de ses journées avec ses deux amies, il n'émettait jamais aucun jugement, ne donnait plus son avis. Il se contentait de rêvasser.

-A quoi tu penses Alex, l'interrogea curieusement Maria.

-A t… terminer mon devoir d'histoire ce midi.

-Tu as le temps, lui rappela Liz. C'est pour la semaine prochaine.

Maria soupira en frappant sur l'épaule de son ami, dans l'espoir, bien évidement vain, de le réveiller quelque peu Alex. Liz tourna alors La tête et regarda autour d'elle si personne n'épiait leur discution.

-Max va m'aider à faire le mien, ajouta-t-elle un pointe d'excitation dans la voix.

Elle s'était attendue à voir sa meilleure amie sourire et insinuer à nouveau qu'il y avait quelque chose entre eux. Information qu'elle se serait bien entendu empressée de nier bien qu'intiment convaincue du contraire. Elle fut donc étonnée de la réaction de Maria dont le visage affichait à présent une grimace effrayée.

-Oh mon Dieu, Liz ! Kyle Valenti se dirige vers toi.

-Vers moi, du genre en général ou bien du genre vers moi en particulier ?

-Vers toi en particulier.

Liz fit une moue qui ressemblait étrangement à la grimace instaurée par Maria. Tout ceci n'était guère de bon augure. Liz inspira profondément et haussa les épaules.

-Après tout, je ne vois pas trop ce qu'on a à se dire. Après ce qui s'est passé l'autre jour, je suis sûre qu'il se fiche pas mal de moi.

Après quelques pas, Kyle arriva par derrière. Il la prit par la taille et lui déposa un tendre baiser dans le cou. Liz en frissonna. Depuis quand Kyle Valenti appréciait-il les démonstrations publiques.

-Salut ma puce. Comment tu vas ?

-A tout à l'heure, grinça Maria. Tu viens Alex ?

Elle traîna le jeune garçon toujours rêveur par le bras et s'éloigna. Ils laissèrent Liz seule avec Kyle. La jeune fille se sentait très gênée et ne voyait pas du tout quoi lui dire. Elle voulait plus que tout aller rejoindre Max. C'est tout ce qui lui semblait important.

-Je vais bien.

-Tu sais, à propos de ce qui s'est passé le jour du festival, je voulais te dire que je ne t'en veux pas du tout.

Les yeux de Liz s'écarquillèrent.

-Rien n'a changé entre nous. Au début, j'ai trouvé ça peu sympathique et puis, j'ai réalisé que tu avais raison.

Ils devaient être à présent exorbités. Liz fronça les sourcils. La logique du raisonnement du fils du shérif lui échappait soudain. Elle le laissa néanmoins poursuivre.

-Si tu dis qu'il ne s'est rien passé, je te crois. Je t'avoue que si tu avais été quelqu'un de quelconque, je t'aurais largué. Mais pour moi, tu es particulière.

-Merci.

Elle sourit visiblement très gênée qu'il tienne autant à elle. Liz savait pertinemment bien que jamais elle ne lui donnerait autant d'affection que lui ne luis en procurait.

-C'est pourquoi, je n'aime pas beaucoup te voir avec Max Evans.

Il avait dit ça son un ton neutre qui imposait presque à la jeune fille de ne plus jamais le revoir. Liz leva les yeux au ciel. Son charmant discours avait sonné trop juste pour ne pas avoir une suite.

-Je suis sur qu'il y a autre chose que de la simple amitié entre vous, continua-t-il.

Liz déposa une de ses mains sur les casiers qui bordaient le couloir et dont il était voisin. Il tentait de se donner une contenance, ce qui ne s'avérait pas très réussi.

-De plus, mon père ne l'aime pas beaucoup non plus. Même si je lui ai dit qu'il ne s'était rien passé, comme tu me l'as démontré, il est toujours persuadé que Max t'a fait quelque chose.

-Kyle, gémit-elle presque

Elle laissa lourdement tombé ses bras le long de son corps. Elle regarda son petit ami avec insistance. Elle ne sentait plus l'envie de se justifier. Toutefois, il le fallait. Elle devait protéger celui qu'elle chérissait tant et dont elle partageait le secret.

- Je vis chez Max. On partage des choses, comme si on était frère et sœur. Si ton père le soupçonne, c'est comme s'il me soupçonnait moi. Alors je t'en prie, dis lui de ne plus chercher, il ne s'est rien passé.

-Je doute qu'il écoute quoi que ce soit.

Il baissa la tête. D'un coté il comprenait la réaction de Liz. Mais d'un autre coté, ça l'exaspérait de voir comme elle protégeait Max avec tant d'intérêt. Il était bel et bien jaloux de lui. C'était compréhensible. Le fils du shérif était très populaire, mais jamais autant que Max. le jeune hybride arrivait toujours à obtenir plus que lui. Et maintenant, il s'intéressait à sa petite amie…

-Fais le pour moi, dit-elle en lui adressant son sourire charmeur. Même si tu n'arrives pas à le convaincre, essaie au moins. Il doit arrêter de chercher.

-D'accord, d'accord. Je le ferai pour toi, dit-il en souriant.

Il lui déposa un rapide baiser sur les lèvres et la serra contre lui. Étreinte qu'elle se pressa vite de terminer. Il s'apprêta alors à la laisser filer.

-Évite le quand même. Je n'ai pas confiance.

Elle ne bougea même pas la tête. Kyle était déjà loin dans le couloir. Elle l'entendit tout de même l'appeler.

-On se voit après les cours ?

-Je risque d'être occupée, s'excusa-t-elle. Je dois faire mes devoirs et puis je travaille au crashdown.

-Je pourrais passer te voir, proposa-t-il.

-Ce serait bien, mais on est vendredi. Ca sera la folie.

Kyle ne semblait pas l'avoir entendu. Il avait rejoint sa bande d'amis. Liz faisait ce qu'elle pouvait pour se trouver des excuses. Le vendredi c'était la folie au crashdown mais de là à l'empêcher de lui rendre visite. Les pauses existaient. Le problème était : elle n'avait pas envie de voir Kyle.

-Alors on se voit demain. Je passerai te prendre chez les Evans et on ira chez moi, lui avait-il ensuite proposé.

Juste avant la pause de midi, ils s'étaient à nouveau croiser dans les couloirs et Liz avait réitéré son impossibilité de le voir le soir même.

-Tu ne te décideras jamais à entrer ?

-Tu sais ce que je pense de tout ça, conclua-t-il. À demain.

Il l'embrassa et s'en alla. Elle ne supportait pas cette façon que Kyle avait d'éviter de mettre un pied chez les Evans. La réalité la frappa alors de plein fouet. Depuis le début de la journée, qu'elle eut été avec Maria, Alex ou Kyle, son esprit n'avait cogité qu'à propos de Max Evans…

Vers midi, Liz Maria et Alex se dirigèrent vers la table des « aliens » sous le regard attentif des autres élèves. Ils ne s'étaient jamais rendus compte à quel point la popularité était importante dans cet établissement. Ils arrivèrent à leur table. Le premier regard de Liz alla à Max. Elle aimait partager des choses avec lui. Et contrairement à ce qu'elle avait dit à Kyle, Max était plus un ami très proche qu'un frère. Ils ne se confiaient pas souvent l'un à l'autre et Liz compte bien y remédier. Kyle n'était pas l'homme de sa vie, même Isabel l'avait confirmé. Pourquoi Max ne serait-il pas celui qu'elle attendait ? Il n'avait pas l'air très amoureux de Tess. De plus, il ne semblait pas indifférent à son charme. Liz s'assit à coté du jeune homme. Qui avait déjà l'autre coté occupé par sa petite amie. Autour de la petite table ronde, Maria avait pris place aux cotés de Michael. Alex s'était empressé d'accaparer la deuxième place à coté de l'humaine. Isabel quant à elle, s'était retrouvée entre Alex et Liz. Elle décida tout naturellement de faire plus ample connaissance avec Alex.

-Alors Alex, dit elle, tu fais quoi dans la vie ?

-Quoi ? lui demanda-t-il manifestement intéressé par autre chose.

-On se connaît très peu. J'essaie juste de faire un peu plus connaissance.

-Oh. Et bien j'aime beaucoup l'informatique, affirma-t-il.

Il se retourna ensuite directement vers Maria et Michael afin de prendre part à leur discussion. Isabel soupira. Mais démontée pour autant, elle renchérit.

-Moi je fais partie de l'équipe de pom-pom girls. En réalité je compte arrêter. Les filles y sont trop superficielles.

-Ha, c'est bien, murmura-t-il. Au fait Maria…

_« Je me sens importante », _pensa IsabelElle laissa tombé et posa sa joue sur son poing tournant son attention vers la conversation qu'avec sa voisine. De ce côté de la table, Liz tentait tant bien que mal d'éviter les foudres de sa rivale.

-Nous avons beaucoup de pouvoirs chacun, lui expliquait Tess. Nous pouvons entrer dans les rêves, manipuler les pensées des gens, changer la structure moléculaire des choses. Beaucoup de chose que les humains, eux, ne savent pas faire.

-C'est bien pour toi, répondit Liz nullement intéressée.

Elle détourna le regard. Elle aurait été si bien aux cotés de Max si Tess n'avait pas été là. Elle plaça une main sur sa joue et s'y appuya. La blonde n'avait pas l'intention d'en rester là.

-Il parait aussi, ajouta mesquinement Tess, que nous avons un charme irrésistible.

-C'est bien, affirma-t-elle tout en fixant Max.

La jeune hybride sourit avec fierté et bomba le torse. Elle agrippa le bras de son petit ami. Celui-ci plongeait sans discrétion son regard dans celui de Liz. Sans même se retourner, il lança à Tess :

-Tu trouves vraiment que nous sommes mieux que les humains ?

-Max ? s'étonna-t-elle. Tu es contre moi maintenant ?

-Ce n'est pas parce qu'on est ensemble que je suis toujours d'accord avec toi, lui expliqua-t-il. Tes crises de jalousie m'énervent un peu.

Tess se renfrogna. Elle ne lâcha cependant pas son bras. Elle le contraint même à la regarder elle et non sa voisine de table. Cependant, elle n'ajouta plus un mot. Les autres purent ainsi rétablir une discution courante. Max lança un regard à Liz de ses yeux complices. Il avait réussi à la faire sourire. Maria se découvrit beaucoup de point commun avec Michael- en plus de leur folie légendaire. Isabel tenta, en vain, d'en savoir un peu plus sur Alex. De tous les humains, c'était le plus discret, comme s'il connaissait le secret plus parce qu'on l'y avait forcé. Ce qui, quelque part, n'était pas tout à fait inexact.

Roswell High, peu après quatre heures. Les cours se finissaient enfin pour Kyle Valenti. Le vendredi était sa plus longue journée avec huit périodes. Il souffla lorsqu'il pu enfin s'échapper de son local. Il passa sa main sur son front, lança quelques paroles anodines à ses comparses de classe. Il se dirigea ensuite vers le commissariat où il s'était décidé à passer à l'improviste pour voir son père. Sur place, il rencontra Hanson, le fidèle adjoint du shérif. Il le salua, prit l'étroit couloir qui menait au bureau principal et frappa. La voix rauque d'un homme mûr résonna. « Entrez ». C'est ce que le jeune homme fit. Il poussa la porte. Son père était bien là. Il reposait sur un fauteuil, qui aurait pu être plus confortable, les dépositions des deux touristes, Larry et Jennifer, à la main.

-Papa !

Le shérif s'avisa de sa présence. Il ne fit comme si il se souciait guère de ce que son fils pouvait bien pensé de ses occupations. Kyle leva les bras vers le ciel.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais encore avec ça ?

-Je cherche des preuves de ce que j'avance. Max Evans lui a fait quelque chose j'en suis sûr.

D'un air sérieux, Valenti se releva. Il déposa les quelques documents sur le bureau. Il se plaça par la suite au côté de son fils. Il était aussi proche que si il voulait lui confier un secret.

-Il n'est pas comme nous, Kyle.

-Quoi ? s'étonna son fils. Tu es en train de me dire que Max est un extra-terrestre, C'est ça ? C'est ridicule. Je t'ai dit qu'il ne s'était rien passé. Liz m'a démontré que parfois on veut tellement croire à quelque chose, qu'on finit par se l'inventer.

Il fixa son fils droit dans les yeux. Il aurait voulu lui hurler qu'il le savait, qu'il en était certain et qu'un jour il le prouverait. Mais le ton de sa voix resta monocorde. Cette fois, c'en était trop. Il ne supportait pas de se faire ainsi accuser d'être fou par sa propre progéniture.

-Ne me traite pas de vieux sénile. Il s'est passé quelque chose. Sinon pourquoi Maria De Luca aurait-elle appelé une ambulance ?

-Parce qu'elle aussi a cru qu'il s'était passé quelque chose. Elle au moins, a eu la sagesse d'admettre qu'elle s'était trompée. Alors, s'il te plait, arrête de chercher.

-Pourquoi ? cria Valenti. Tu es avec eux ? Tu les protèges ?

-Tu es en train de devenir comme grand-père, cria Kyle à son tour.

-C'est faux ! s'emporta le shérif.

Cette fois il avait crié. Il fit volte face et se retrouva face au bureau. Dans un geste de rage, il envoya valdinguer tous les dossiers qui se trouvaient devant lui.

-C'est vrai, se calma Kyle. Tu n'en t'en rends même pas compte, tout comme lui ne s'en est pas rendu compte. Tu vas perdre ta famille tout comme lui a perdu la sienne.

-Je ne finirai pas comme lui, affirma le shérif.

-C'est pourtant bien parti.

-Au fond, soupira Valenti, il n'était peut-être pas aussi fou qu'on le prétendait.

Kyle s'étonna. Son père ne se mettait tout de même pas à croire les élucubrations folles émises par un policier raté. Le shérif se rassit. Il tourna son siège face à la fenêtre et fixa le ciel qu'il pouvait apercevoir à travers la vitre.

-Ce qui veut dire ? demanda Kyle.

-Il croyait à l'existence des êtres venus d'ailleurs. Peut-être n'avait-il pas complètement tort.

-Tu nous fais du mal en continuant à chercher. Tu en fais à Liz et à moi aussi. Et pire que tout tu t'en fais à toi.

-Kyle, ne me dis pas ce que j'ai à faire.

Le fils du shérif s'énerva encore plus. Il ne voulait pas qu'il lui arrive la même chose qu'à son grand père. Non ! Il ne le permettrait pas. Il savait que son père avait beaucoup souffert de l'absence d'un modèle masculin.

-Tu ne t'étonneras pas quand tu seras devenu comme grand-père, lui lança-t-il en sortant du bureau.

-Je sais qu'ils sont là, tenta un dernière fois le shérif.

Kyle retourna sur ses pas. En sortant, il croisa l'adjoint Hanson qui était sur le point d'entrer dans le bureau. Il avait « par un pur hasard » entendu une partie de la conversation.

-Jim. Vous devriez quand même être prudent, lui conseilla-t-il. Vous pourriez perdre beaucoup dans cette histoire. Des gens vous attendent au tournant…

Liz était rentrée seule. Elle avait espéré que Max rentrerait avec elle mais comme elle aurait pu le prévoir, Tess l'avait prise de vitesse. Elle devait avoir une vingtaine de minutes d'avance sur lui. Tess n'habitait pas loin, mais il fallait le temps à Max de se « débarrasser »-Liz se plaisait à utiliser ce terme- de Tess. Isabel était quant à elle, partie se livrer à son activité physique préférée : le shopping ! Michael avait décidé de raccompagner Maria, étrangement suivis par Alex. Elle se retrouvait donc seule dans la grande maison des Evans. Diane Evans était au crashdown et Philip Evans était à son bureau. Il travaillait sur une affaire qui lui prenait tout son temps. Même si cela faisait plus d'un an qu'elle habitait là, elle n'arrivait pas à s'y habituer. Sa maison lui manquait beaucoup, sa chambre et son balcon aussi. Sa terrasse était l'endroit de sa demeure qu'elle avait toujours préféré. Elle s'y sentait en sécurité, apaisée. Elle déposa son sac à coté de la table de la cuisine, sortit ses cours et se mit à travailler. Environs dix minutes plus tard, Max rentra, agité. Il s'engouffra si vite dans le salon qu'elle le vit à peine passer dans le couloir.

-Max.

Elle l'appela un instant. Rien. Elle réitéra sa demande. Elle ne reçut à nouveau que la réponse du silence. Elle se leva et se dirigea vers le salon où l'y trouva.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? lui demanda-t-elle.

-C'est Tess !

-Oh… fit Liz un brin déçue.

Elle aurait aimé que Max lui parle d'autre chose. Il aurait pu lui parler de n'importe quoi ça l'aurait intéressée. Mais Tess n'était vraiment le sujet qu'elle adorait aborder.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ? interrogea-t-elle quand même.

-Elle a insisté pour que je la raccompagne. Je n'en avais pas du tout envie. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi j'ai dit oui. J'ai parfois l'impression qu'elle utilise ses pouvoirs sur moi.

-Tu crois qu'elle oserait, demande Liz anxieuse.

Max soupira. Il en avait pour des heures entières si il devait expliquer à Liz les milliers de raisons qui pourraient pousser Tess à utiliser ses pouvoirs sur lui.

-Je n'ai pas envie de parler d'elle, lui répondit-il simplement tout en la fixant.

Liz sourit. Elle non plus n'en avait pas envie. Elle s'assit alors à ses cotés. Il était là, à quelques centimètres d'elle. Tout son corps en frissonnait.

-Tu voulais me parler de quelque chose tout à l'heure en biologie ?

-Oui. Je voulais te parler d'un cauchemar, s'agita-t-elle. Tu ne pourras rien faire, je sais. Mais je ne rêve que de ça. Ça me hante

Sa voix avait pris un ton plutôt agressif et en même temps pleine de peine et de douleur. Max prit une position plus confortable dans le canapé afin d'être totalement réceptif.

-Explique moi.

Il posa sa main sur le bras de la jeune fille qui se sentit soudain plus légère. Elle avait confiance en lui et pouvait lui parler en toute sincérité.

-Max, il y a trois ans, mon frère est mort.

Le regard de Max s'assombrit. Il devint blême.

-Ton frère ? balbutia-t-il. J'ignorais que tu avais un frère.

-Il s'appelait Kévin. Quand s'est arrivé, j'avais treize ans et lui en avait quinze. Je le soupçonnais de se droguer mais je n'ai rien dit. Un soir il a fait une crise. Mes parents lui ont donné certains médicaments qui ont conduit Kévin à faire une overdose. Il est mort cette nuit-là.

-Oh mon dieu.

Max ne savait pas quoi dire. Il n'avait jamais eu à réagir devant pareille situation. Il n'avait jamais perdu quelqu'un de sa famille depuis qu'il était arrivé sur terre. Et ayant toujours été très seul, il n'avait jamais eu à entendre pareil aveux par la passé.

-Je n'en parle jamais. Seuls Maria et Alex en savent autant. Mes parents ont eu du mal à retrouver une vie normale. Et puis ils sont morts. J'ai bien cru que c'était la fin du monde. Mais mes amis m'ont soutenus.

Elle leva le regard vers max. Il sentit d'elle une certaine reconnaissance envers lui. Il se posa un instant la question de savoir pourquoi. Elle éclaircit rapidement ce point.

-Et toi aussi à ta manière. Je me souviens de certains soirs où tu m'écoutais parler pendant des heures sans dire un mot. Tu étais juste là et je me sentais bien. Ensuite j'ai appris la vérité à ton sujet, j'ai vraiment eu l'impression d'être importante pour toi.

-Tu en as un jour douté ?

Elle rougit en baissant la tête. Il passa alors sa main sur sa joua la contraignant à plonger son regard dans la sien. Elle le voyait. Elle représentait une grand par de sa vie.

-Je dois t'avouer que oui, soupira-t-elle. Tellement de fois, je me suis dit que tout irait mieux si je n'étais pas là. Je portais malheur. Mais depuis que tu m'as sauvée, c'est comme si j'étais revenue à la vie, dans tous les sens du terme. J'allais mieux. Je ne rêvais plus de Kévin. Mais ils sont revenus, ces horribles cauchemars. Je me sens si impuissante.

-Tu as besoin de temps. Mais si tu as besoin de parler, je serai toujours là pour toi, je te le promets. Tu pourras toujours compté sur moi.

Il lui décrocha un sourire ravageur. Liz aurait eu envie de se blottir tout contre lui et de rester comme ça éternellement. Mais pour d'évidentes raisons, tout ces gestes d'affection devaient être bannis… au plus grand dam de Liz. Max retira donc sa main de la joue de la jeune fille se maudissant intérieurement.

Maria était dans sa chambre. Elle réfléchissait. Elle pensait à toute cette histoire de cauchemars. Elle s'inquiétait beaucoup pour sa meilleure amie. Et si elle tournait mal ? Maria connaissait peu de gens capable de résister à la mort de son frère et de ses parents, le tout en à peine moins de trois ans. De plus, tout récemment, elle avait appris l'existence des extra-terrestres. Il se trouvait que parmis eux, il y avait Max et Isabel Evans, les deux jeunes dont la famille l'avait adopté lors de la mort de ses parents. Il y avait également Tess, un autre alien qui, sans le moindre doute, ne se gênerait pas pour lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues. Maria ne voyait pas comment Liz tenait encore debout. Soudain, ses pensées vagabondèrent vers Michael, lui aussi était un alien. Que ce garçon était mignon, un brin sauvage et pas si bête qu'il ne le laissait paraître. Maria appréciait beaucoup la compagnie du jeune homme et leur discution sur leur manière de voir le monde. Avec lui, elle se sentait protégée, en sécurité. _« Non »_ pensa-t-elle. _« Tu ne vas tout de même pas craquer pour lui ? ». _Maria et Michael se ressemblaient tout en étant très différents. Mais s'était-elle vraiment remise de Billy ? Était-elle prête à sortir avec quelqu'un d'autre ? Le bruit de la porte de sa chambre la sortit de ses pensées. Alex entra.

-Salut, dit-il. Ta mère m'a laissé entrer. Je ne te dérange pas ?

-Non pas du tout. Je ne faisais que réfléchir.

-À quoi pensais-tu ?

-À Michael, avoua-t-elle.

-À Michael ? s'indigna Alex. Cette grosse brute te plait ?

Maria tortilla ses doigts dans tous les sens, gênée par la question de son ami de toujours. Elle grimaça tentant de marquer son inconfort par rapport à la situation.

-Non ! se défendit-elle. C'est juste que j'y pensais. Je passais en revue nos quatre aliens et j'étais arrivée à Michael quand tu es arrivé.

-Tu m'as fait peur, respira Alex. Tu mérites bien mieux que cette espèce de chose sans cœur.

-Je ne pense pas qu'il soit comme ça, le défendit Maria.

-Il est impulsif et je le soupçonne de ne pas savoir maîtriser ses pouvoirs.

Alex avait utilisé un ton qui laissait penser qu'il ne l'appréciait pas du tout. Pourtant Michael n'avait en aucun cas été désagréable avec lui. Quel sentiment poussait Alex à être aussi antipathique à l'égard de Michael Guérin ?

-Moi je le trouve plutôt sympathique, s'exclama Maria un éclair de passion dans les yeux. Il a l'air si mystérieux. Je ne sais même pas où il habite.

-Il habite dans une caravane à la sortie de la ville, avec son père adoptif.

L'oreille de maria vibra. Son œil scintillait, animé par l'intérêt qu'avait éveillé cette révélation d'Alex.

-Comment tu le sais ?

-Tout le monde le sait. C'est là qu'il a toujours habité avec celui qui l'a recueillit peu après qu'on l'ait retrouvé dans le désert.

Maria rêvassa quelques secondes. Oserait-elle ? Non ! Évidemment que non. Elle était trop timide, et trop obéissante pour le faire. Bien que… Elle en mourrait d'envie.

-Il n'a pas du avoir la vie facile, pensa-t-elle à haute voix.

-C'est sûr… dit ironiquement Alex.

Il haussa les épaules, désintéressé de cette conversation qui tournait autour de Michael. De ce fait, il changea de sujet.

-Au fait, tu fais quoi ce soir ? Parce que je pensais qu'on pourrait peut-être sortir toi et moi. On pourrait aller au cinéma ?

-Non je suis désolée, refusa Maria. Je n'ai pas trop envie d'aller au cinéma.

-Ce n'est pas grave. On peut se louer une vidéo et on la regarderait dans ta chambre.

Elle regarda Alex, les yeux rempli de regret mais vu la 'situation' elle ne pouvait que refusé son invitation…

-Je suis vraiment désolée, poursuivit Maria. Ma mère sort ce soir et j'ai envie d'être un peu seule. Mais demande à Isabel, je suis sure qu'elle accepterait.

-Non ça va aller, soupira Alex. Je vais rentrer chez moi, avec ma gentille famille Withman.

-Désolée Alex.

-Ce n'est pas grave, mentit le jeune garçon. On remet ça à une autre fois.

-Bien sûr.

-Bien. On se voit en cours, dit-il.

Maria acquiesça. Dès qu'il eut passé le coin de la rue, Maria prit sa veste qu'elle enfila. La jeune fille n'avait pas du tout l'intention de rester seule et enfermée. Dès l'instant où Alex avait parlé du lieu où habitait Michael, elle n'avait plus eu qu'une seule envie : se rendre chez lui. Qu'allait-elle lui dire ? Elle ne savait pas encore. Elle voulait juste le voir, le savoir avec elle-même pour quelques minutes. _« Mon Dieu… je tombe amoureuse de Michael Guérin ». _Y croyait-elle vraiment ?

Liz était dans le salon des Evans. Elle rêvassait. Elle pensait à Max tout en se reprochant d'être si déloyale avec Kyle. Il devait d'ailleurs passer la prendre d'un instant à l'autre. _« Tu m'as laissé mourir »… « Arrête ça ! Ce n'est que ton imagination ». _La voix qu'avait entendue Liz devint plus forte. _« Tu m'as laissé mourir » _répétait-elle inlassablement. Liz secoua encore la tête. Pourtant la voix était réelle, comme si elle venait de… la cuisine. Liz se leva et passa dans la pièce d'à côté. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Arrivant de la buanderie, Kévin s'avançait d'un pas lent. Son frère était là, devant elle, en chair et en os.

-Non, cria-t-elle. Tu n'es pas réel.

-Tu me vois pourtant, répondit Kévin.

Le jeune garçon agrippa alors une pomme dans laquelle il mordit. Liz ferma les yeux quelques secondes espérant qu'il ait disparu quand elle les rouvrirait.

-Tu n'es que le fruit de mon imagination, tenta de se convaincre Liz. Tu n'es pas là !

-Sens ma main sur ton bras, murmura Kévin.

Alors qu'elle maintenait ses yeux clos, il passa doucement ses doigts sur la peau lisse de la jeune fille qui en frémit. Elle ouvrit les paupières. Il était face à elle, si proche que se regard ne pouvait que capturer le sien. Ce n'était pas son frère. Pas celui qu'elle avait connu.

- Suis-je là où non ? murmura-t-il à son oreille.

-Tu es mort et ce n'est pas de ma faute, pleura Liz.

-Tu m'as laissé mourir. Tu dois payer pour ça.

Liz recula, encore et encore jusqu'à l'entrebâillure entre la cuisine et le salon. Kévin tendit alors la main vers la jeune fille qui se retrouva propulsée dans les airs à travers la salle de séjour. Liz perdit connaissance…

-Liz, appela une voix lointaine. Liz, il faut que tu me regardes.

-Max ? dit-elle toujours étourdie.

-Que s'est-il passé ?

-Max, murmura-t-elle en se relevant. Mon frère… il… il était là et… il a essayé de me tuer.

Elle tremblait de partout. Elle chancela un instant avant d'enfin retrouver son équilibre. Elle avait peur et Max pouvait le sentir. Cette capacité à ressentir les émotions fortes lui était parfois bien utile. Liz était complètement pétrifiée.

-Quand tu dis qu'il a essayé de te tuer tu veux dire…

-Qu'il était réel ! Il m'a touché et ensuite il a levé la main vers moi. Je ne me souviens que d'avoir atterri de l'autre coté du salon.

-Ca n'a pas de sens, réfléchit Max. Comment pourrait-il être réel ?

-Je l'ignore, dit-elle en se rapprochant du jeune homme. Max, j'ai eu si peur.

Il la prit dans ses bras. Et la serra tout contre lui. Sa peau était douce. Il aurait voulu rester comme ça indéfiniment. Il pouvait sentir son parfum à la vanille. Caressant ses cheveux bruns ébène, il se sentit vivant. Il avait l'impression que chaque partie d'elle le rendait de plus en plus.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, la rassura-t-il. On va trouver ce qu'il se passe. Tu me fais confiance ?

-Oui, murmura-t-elle à son oreille. Je te fais totalement confiance.

Elle blottit sa tête au creux de ses épaules. Ils étaient tous les deux parfaitement bien. Ils auraient souhaité que rien ne les dérange jamais.

-Je vous dérange peut-être, lança Kyle qui venait d'apparaître.

Liz se détacha soudain de Max. Elle rougit légèrement. Elle avait éprouvé tant de plaisir à être dans les bras de Max que même l'arrivée du trouble fête ne lui gâchait rien de cet instant magique.

-Kyle ? s'étonna Liz. Comment es-tu… ENTRÉ ?

-Isabel m'a ouvert la porte. Elle m'a dit que tu étais au salon avec Max.

-Alors tu t'es dit : « tiens, si j'allais jeté un coup d'oeil pour voir si ma petite amie est vraiment fidèle », l'agressa Liz irritée et vexée.

-Non, protesta Kyle. Je suis venu te chercher.

-Oui bien sûr… On peut y aller maintenant.

Elle replaça ses long cheveux brun, attrapa violement sa veste et lança un regard noir à son petit ami. Elle fit ensuite un signe de la main à Max en guise d'au revoir.

-Ne rentre pas trop tard… petite sœur… sourit-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

-Merci, mima-t-elle avant de disparaître derrière la porte.

Elle laissa Max seul avec lui-même. Un long moment de réflexion sur son actuelle relation avec Tess s'en suivit.

Après s'être renseignée plus de cinq fois, Maria trouva enfin la caravane où habitait Michael. Elle avait de la peine pour lui en voyant le lieu insalubre où il était obligé de vivre. Elle s'avança, effrayée à l'idée de croiser son regard. Qu'était-il en train de faire ? Pensait-il à lui de temps à autre ? Elle frappa à la porte. Un homme complètement saoul ouvrit. Ce devait être Hank, le père adoptif de Michael.

-Bonjour, se lança Maria. Excusez moi de vous déranger. Est-ce que Michael est là ?

Il ne répondit pas et se retourna. Vêtu d'un short blanc et d'un t-shirt de la même couleur, le tout pas lavé et sentant la transpiration à trois kilomètre, il appela Michael.

-Mickey ! T'as de la visite. Tu peux rester ici avec elle si tu veux.

Michael aperçut Maria devant la porte et s'étonna de la voir ici à une heure aussi tardive. Il s'accouda sur le rebord de la porte sans même un bonjour

-Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

-Hey. Je me suis dit que tu n'avais peut-être pas envie de passer la soirée avec ton père adoptif.

-Ta pitié je n'en veux pas, lui lança-t-il pour seule réponse.

-Ce n'est pas de la pitié. Je veux juste être agréable.

-Je n'ai besoin de personne, dit-il en refermant la porte.

Celle-ci claqua dans un bruit sourd. Elle resta planta là, la bouche ouverte. Irritée, elle frappa lourdement sur la porte. Elle n'allait pas se laisser traiter ainsi sans réagir.

-Quoi ? cria violemment Michael.

-J'ai traversé la moitié de la ville à pied, demandé la direction à plus de cinq personnes toutes pas très fréquentable juste pour venir ici. J'ai très froid et j'ai très peur de rentrer chez moi seule. Alors je te préviens, je ne partirai pas avant que tu n'acceptes de passer la soirée avec moi !

Michael sourit en lui-même, sans rien en laisser paraître bien sûr. Elle en avait du cran cette fille.

-Tu proposes quoi ? soupira-t-il en s'inclinant devant une telle détermination.

Kyle et Liz avaient passé une soirée anodine au cinéma comme à chaque dois qu'ils sortaient. La jeune fille n'avait prêté aucune attention au film. Son frère la perturbait. N'était-il que le résultat de son imagination, un fantôme peut-être ? Il était pourtant si réel. Mais Max l'aiderait à régler tout ça. Comme toujours, il serait là.

-Tu sais, dit Kyle brisant le silence. Je t'ai trouvée absente ce soir.

-Oui je sais, répondit-elle. Je réfléchissais.

-À Max ?

-Non ! Je réfléchissais à ma vie. Pourquoi toujours Max ?

-Tu étais dans ses bras quand je suis arrivé, rétorqua Kyle. Et puis son petit cinéma : « ne rentre pas trop tard… petite sœur… », ça ne prend pas avec moi.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et soupira._ « Quelle tête de mule ce type. »_ pensa la jeune fille. Elle ne voulait pas répondre. Toutefois, si elle ne le faisait pas, il s'imaginerait encore des choses.

-Il n'y a rien entre moi et Max, lui expliqua-t-elle encore une fois. Alors arrête Kyle, s'il te plait.

-Bien, murmura-t-il dans un soupir.

Ils arrivaient très à proximité du domicile de Liz. Kyle s'apprêtait à lui dire au revoir quand sa petite amie remarqua une voiture suspecte, garée juste devant la maison des Evans. Elle s'en approcha et découvrit bien vite qu'il s'agissait de la voiture du shérif Valenti.

-Qu'est ce que ton père fait ici ? demanda agressivement Liz à Kyle. Il nous observe ? Il nous surveille ?

-Je n'en sais rien, se défendit-il.

Liz se dirigea vers la voiture. Le shérif était assis sur le siège avant du véhicule. Sa vitre était ouverte. Il avait les yeux rivés sur la maison – détail qui n'échappa pas à Liz. Elle l'aborda.

-Shérif Valenti ? Puis-je vous aider ?

Il fut si surpris de la voir apparaître comme ça, à sa fenêtre qu'il en sursauta. Il déglutit avec difficultés tentant de reprendre ses aises sur son siège.

-Je faisais juste une petite ronde, bafouilla-t-il en excuse.

-Parfait. J'espère que vous n'étiez pas en train de nous surveiller. Cela nous ferait du mal de vous savoir contre nous.

-Ne vous en faites pas mademoiselle Parker, reprit-il sur un ton plus assuré, j'allais y aller.

-Bien. Je vais donc rentrer chez moi, affirma Liz à l'intention de Kyle.

-Kyle, demanda son père, tu montes ?

Il regarda Liz puis son père. Vu la colère qu'éprouvait la jeune fille, il était sans doute plus sage de rentrer avec son père. Il s'éloigna donc rapidement de Liz. Cela n'allait vraisemblablement plus beaucoup entre eux et Kyle appliquait la politique de l'autruche.

-D'accord, répondit-il.

-Au revoir Kyle, lança Liz accompagné d'un regard furieux.

-Salut. On se voit plus tard.

-Sans espion cette fois…

-Promis, assura Kyle. Au revoir ma puce.

Il lui déposa furtivement un baiser sur la joue. Liz détourna la tête ne pouvant l'empêcher de quand même l'atteindre. Kyle monta en voiture et celle-ci démarra.

Michael franchit le seuil de l'appartement des De Luca. Maria le suivait de très près. Michael la rassurait vraiment. Elle en oubliait presque que c'était un alien. Elle ne voyait en lui que son coté humain plus que séduisant. Bien que son goût en matière de film était à revoir. Pour passer la soirée, Maria lui avait proposé de louer une vidéo, laissant au jeune homme le choix de la cassette. Michael avait choisi un film d'horreur : « Christina's house ». Or Maria était une grande froussarde. D'un autre coté -avait-elle pensé- peut-être cela lui permettrait-il de se blottir dans ses bras.

-Installons-nous dans ma chambre, proposa-t-elle. On y sera plus à l'aise.

-Tu as une télévision et un lecteur vidéo dans ta chambre ? s'étonna Michael.

-C'est pour éviter les conflits avec ma mère.

-Et où est-elle en ce moment ? risqua-t-il.

-Elle est sortie. Le célibat lui pèse.

-Je sais ce que c'est, soupira le jeune homme.

Maria sourit. Michael était donc libre. _« N'y pense même pas » _s'interdit-elle de songer. Elle marqua une courte pause avant d'oser le questionner aux sujets de ses précédentes relations.

-Tu es pourtant très mignon, lui fit remarquer Maria.

-Tu sais, lui expliqua Michael, quand on fait tout pour passer inaperçu, ce n'est pas facile d'entamer une relation.

-Même avec quelqu'un qui sait tout sur toi ? Je veux dire, Isabel par exemple ?

-Isabel ? Non, elle est comme ma sœur. Le fait que d'autres personnes sachent pour nous, ça me fait toujours bizarre…

Leurs yeux se croisèrent et instantanément, ils furent comment incapable de parler. Michael regardait Maria, cette fille qui en savait autant que lui sur ses origines. Des milliers de questions lui passaient par la tête. Mais une revenait s'imposer à lui régulièrement : Pourquoi pas ? Il se racla le fond de la gorge et murmura :

-On le met ce film ?

L'humaine s'exécuta. Elle mit la vidéo dans le lecteur et s'installa sur son lit. Michael hésita un moment, mais lorsque la main de Maria vint chercher la sienne pour le guider jusqu'à ses draps, il ne se fit pas prier. Il s'allongea…

Maria trembla pendant presque tout le film. Au début elle n'avait pas osé se rapprocher de Michael. C'est de lui-même qu'au quart du film, il avait ouvert les bras. Il aimait protéger. Il avait longtemps fait ça avec Isabel mais celle-ci avait grandi. Maria avait gardé cette âme d'enfant ce qui plaisait beaucoup à Michael. Ses bras se souviendront pendant de nombreuses années des ongles de son amie. Il est vrai que le jeune homme ne songeait jamais à sortir avec quelqu'un étant donné ses origines. Mais Maria, bien qu'humaine, connaissait tout sur ses différences. _« Reprend toi vieux. C'est de Maria qu'il s'agit. La folle excentrique qui crie tout le temps, qui a un sourire craquant et qui m'agrippe le bras d'une façon si… Mais reprend toi mon pauvre Michael ! »_

Liz était avachie dans le sofa du salon des Evans. Max était à la cuisine avec sa sœur. Il sirotait une quelconque boisson tandis qu'Isabel feuilletait les pages d'un magazine de mode. La jeune fille leur jeta un rapide coup d'œil avant de tenter de se concentrer à nouveau sur le programme télévisé. Diane et Philip travaillaient souvent tard le soir laissant à leur enfant et à Liz l'opportunité de faire ce qu'ils voulaient. Bien que fatiguée, Liz n'avait pas envie de se coucher. Il était à peine onze heures. Elle avait également peur de rêver de Kévin. Toujours assise devant une émission parlant de la reproduction des cafards, ses pensées basculèrent vers Kyle. Que faisait-elle encore avec lui ? C'était une évidence, elle ne l'aimait plus ! Et au fond, elle l'avait toujours su, dès le début. Pourquoi était-elle sortie avec lui ? Elle éprouvait bien plus de chose pour Max. Dès qu'il était là, plus rien d'autre ne comptait. Elle se noyait volontiers dans ses beaux yeux noisette. Qu'elle en avait de la chance, Tess. Même si Liz ne l'aimait pas beaucoup – même pas du tout- c'était elle, la petite amie de Max.

-Liz, ça va ? demanda celui-ci en entrant dans la pièce.

C'était lui. Il ne lui avait dit que quelques mots et déjà, son cœur battait la chamade. Il avait sans doute trouvé un bon prétexte pour abandonner Isabel. Celle-ci n'avait pas dû en être très perturbée.

-Oui, ça va. Je n'ai pas envie d'aller me coucher.

Il s'installa près d'elle mais remarqua très vite qu'elle n'allait pas si bien que ce qu'elle prétendait. Il déposa une main sur la sienne. Au diable leurs maudites conventions sur l'abstention de geste tendre.

-Liz, tu es toute pale ?

-J'ai peur d'aller me coucher. Et s'il me hante encore ?

-On ira voir quelqu'un qui pourra t'aider, la rassura Max. C'est un ami

_« Qu'est ce qu'elle est belle », _songea-t-il alors que sa main frôlait toujours la sienne. Depuis son plus jeune âge, max avait contemplé Liz comme étant la plus belle femme sur terre. Même l'arrivée de Tess ne l'en avait jamais fait démordre. Savoir qu'aujourd'hui, il partageait toutes ces choses avec elle l'emmenait là où il n'aurait jamais cru aller : dans un rêve.

-Je vais aller ouvrir, déclara soudain Liz.

-Quoi ? Personne n'a frappé.

Trois coups sonores retentirent alors à la porte de la demeure des Evans. Liz afficha un sourire satisfait. Max, bien que surpris par cette coïncidence, la trouva encore plus jolie.

-Maintenant oui !

Elle se dirigea vers la porte qu'elle ouvrit avec vivacité. Son ami – Max sortant toujours avec Tess- lui avait remonté le moral. Mais ce qui l'attendait derrière la porte n'avait rien d'aussi réjouissant. Elle tomba nez à nez avec Kyle. Max se cacha derrière un mur tout en écoutant la conversation.

-Je dois te parler, dit Kyle.

Il croisa les bras. Alors que Liz lui proposa d'entrer, il s'y refusa catégoriquement. Elle bascula la tête en arrière épuisée d'être encore une fois sur le point de lui refaire son discours sur les liens amicaux qui la liaient avec le jeune alien.

-Je dois te parler de Max.

-Kyle, s'énerva Liz. Ça commence à bien faire.

-Mets toi à ma place.

-Si j'étais toi, lui répondit la jeune fille, je ne me harcèlerais pas tout le temps avec la même question stupide.

Elle voulut refermer la porte mais il l'en empêcha. Il poussa lourdement sur la porte. Liz fut obligée de se reculer. Kyle sembla devenir plus violent. Max voulut intervenir mais se retint. Kyle se planta dans l'entrebâillure de la porte.

-C'est parce que je tiens à toi que je veux savoir si tu sors, oui ou non, avec Max Evans.

-Non ! dit Liz hors d'elle. Je ne sors pas avec Max Evans !

Kyle baissa la tête, toujours sceptique. Têtu comme il était, il ne la croyait évidemment pas. Alors dans ce cas, pourquoi s'acharnait-il autant à lui poser la question.

-Ni avec toi !

Kyle laissa tombé les bras le long du corps, interloqué. Il avait dû mal comprendre ou interpréter les paroles de Liz. Elle ne pouvait pas le laisser tomber.

-Quoi ? dit-il le souffle coupé.

-Tu as bien compris, répéta Liz. Toi et moi, on n'est plus ensemble.

Il bafouilla quelques paroles incompréhensibles. Il se reprit ensuite. Il se redonna une contenance en bombant le torse. Il déclara d'une voix virile et affirmée.

-Tu ne peux pas me faire ça, s'exaspéra Kyle. Pas comme ça

-Je… je fais ce que j'ai à faire, dit-elle d'un ton mal assuré. Toi et moi, c'est fini. Je ne voulais pas te le dire de manière aussi brutale mais tu ne me laisses pas le choix. Désolée.

Elle baissa la tête. Elle s'en voulait de lui avoir dit d'une telle manière. Mais c'était nécessaire. Kyle n'aurait jamais compris autrement.

-Bien, tu l'auras voulu, lui dit-il en reprenant la porte dans le sens contraire. Au revoir Liz !

Max rejoint son amie, ravi de ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Il n'en laissa pourtant rien paraître. Il devait se montrer discret. Il aimait déjà tant être proche d'elle. Il ne voulait pas gâcher leur si belle amitié.

-Ca va aller ?

-C'était la seule chose à faire. Je ne l'aimais plus.

-Il valait mieux, alors. Il s'en remettra.

-Et toi ? Tu l'aimes ta petite Tess ? plaisanta Liz.

-Et bien…

En voyant la tête décomposée de Max, Liz se reprit tout de suite.

-Max. Je plaisantais, sourit-elle. Je n'ai pas à savoir. Ta vie privée ne me concerne pas.

-Sauf si tu en fais partie, lui répliqua-t-il.

-Est-ce le cas ? s'insurgea Liz.

Il fit quelques pas dans sa direction. Il marchait lentement, à pas de loup. Il se baissa à la hauteur de l'oreille de Liz et lui chuchota tout en la faisant frissonner.

-Pas encore.

Elle releva la tête et se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, un sourire taquin aux lèvres. Un moment de silence s'en suivit. Non pas un de ces silences gênants où aucun des protagonistes ne sait que dire. Mais bien un instant de pur délice de tentation.

-Je monte me coucher, lui lança-t-elle pour seule réponse. Je me sens beaucoup mieux grâce à toi. Tu as un don pour me détendre.

Elle le frôla lorsqu'elle voulut se diriger vers les escaliers qu'elle grimper ensuite quatre à quatre. Il la regarda s'éloigner. Une fois dans sa chambre, Liz se changea et se glissa rapidement sous ses draps.

_« Qu'a voulu dire Max Evans en me disant que je ne faisais « pas encore » partie de sa vie privée ? Était-ce une phrase que l'on dit comme ça, pour meubler, sans même y réfléchir ? Ou bien au contraire était-il très sérieux. Je l'ai longtemps nié, mais aujourd'hui pourtant j'en suis sûre. Je l'aime. J'aime Max Evans. »_

Après avoir écrit ces quelques mots dans son journal, elle s'endormit, totalement apaisée et fine prête à passer une nuit paisible peuplée de songes les plus merveilleux. Elle voyait déjà l'ombre de Max se profiler à l'horizon. Mais une fois que celle-ci lui était enfin distinguable, elle se transforma. Kévin remplaça l'homme de ses pensées. Elle le vit en ce jour tragique, mourir devant ses yeux ; puis lui dire qu'elle était responsable. Liz remuait dans son lit à mesure qu'elle évoluait dans son rêve. _« Non. Laisse moi, va t'en » _

-Max, cria-t-elle.

Elle se redressa dans son lit, le front en sueur. Le jeune homme accourut. Il poussa la porte de sa chambre dans un fracas tonitruant. Il la vit apeurée et sans un mot, il vint se placer à ses côtés. Il s'allongea près de la jeune fille. Il la prit dans ses bras lui assurant que tout irait bien.

La nuit était tombée sur Roswell, Nouveau Mexique. Non loin de la maison des Evans, deux personnes étaient pourtant toujours éveillées. L'une était une fille blonde assez jeune aux faux airs d'ange. L'autre était un homme chauve d'une quarantaine d'année. Et qu'elle était donc cette jeune fille qui semblait être leur principale préoccupation ?

-Les rêves ne viennent pas de toi ? commença la jeune fille.

-Non, répondit l'homme, les rêves viennent d'eux-mêmes. Ils sont comme des signes, une protection contre un éventuel danger.

-Tu veux dire, comme si ses rêves la renseignaient sur nous ?

-C'est plus sérieux que ça.

L'homme âgé tournait en rond tout en expliquant à la jeune novice ce qu'il savait sur les présents évènements. Celle-ci l'écoutait avec admiration, bien qu'elle-même très autonome.

-Elle ne les contrôle peut-être pas, mais elle a peut-être… des pouvoirs qui se manifestent lors de son sommeil et parfois en dehors pour des choses anodines comme prédire l'arrivée de quelqu'un

L'homme faisait toujours les cents pas sans discontinuer, dans son salon à peine éclairés par la légère clarté de la lune, pleine en cette nuit du mois d'octobre.

-C'est une humaine, s'énerva la jeune fille. C'est impossible !

-Elle a été ramenée par l'un des nôtres. C'est tout à fait possible qu'en la sauvant, il lui ait transmis une part de ses pouvoirs. Elle serait donc en train de développer un pouvoir de voyance, de prémonitions.

Il s'était arrêté de tourner et fixait maintenant son interlocutrice. Il s'approcha d'elle plus près encore. Cet homme lui faisait peur au fond. Mais elle n'osa rien dire. Elle lui avait toujours obéi, pourquoi changerait-elle maintenant ?

-Ils pourraient tout découvrir, se rebella-t-elle quand même légèrement.

-Exact, répondit calmement l'homme.

-Ce qu'il s'est passé il y a trois ans et ce qu'il se passe aujourd'hui ?

Il acquiesça toujours calmement. Il croisa les bras. Cette attitude passive et tranquille exaspérait la jeune fille. Elle qui avait envie de hurler, de bouger et d'agir était obligée de se conformer aux règles de son protecteur.

-Alors pourquoi es-tu si calme ?

Il décroisa les bras et si remit à tourner en rond. Il était toujours aussi paisible bien qu'en son fort intérieur, ses préoccupations étaient beaucoup plus affirmées. Mais la jeune fille ne devait rien en savoir.

-Parce qu'ils ignorent l'étendue de mes pouvoirs. N'oublie pas que j'ai fait nombre de choses pour toi. Après ce qu'il s'est passé, je t'ai protégée et je t'ai aidée avec…

-Ca n'a pas toujours fonctionner, s'empressa-t-elle de répondre.

-Suffit, l'arrêta-t-il.

D'un mouvement brusque il leva la main l'empêchant ainsi de poursuivre son raisonnement. C'est d'une voix rauque et menaçante qu'il poursuivit son discours.

-Continue à faire comme si tu ne savais rien car s'ils apprenaient ce qu'il s'est passé, tu serais rejetée.

Elle approuva. Elle ne voulait surtout pas être rejetée. Pas maintenant. Elle avait encore besoin d'eux. Après quelques secondes d'hésitation elle osa enfin demander :

-Et pour le vieil indien ?

-Je me charge de lui. Toi, retourne jouer l'innocente !

-Oui Papa.

Qui sont donc ces deux étranges personnages ? Que s'est-il passé et qu'ont-ils fait ? Ils semblaient parler de Liz Parker mais aurait-elle dans pouvoirs sans le savoir ? Ce pourrait-il que ses rêves soient plus bénéfiques qu'ils ne le paraissent ?

_« Liz Parker. 04 octobre 1999. _

_Que de questions sans réponses… Alors que j'allais mal, Max était là. J'ai passé toute la nuit, à ses cotés, blottie dans ses bras. Comme le monde a changé… ou peut-être est-ce juste moi ? »._

_À suivre… To be continued… _


	3. Pouvoirs

Roswell.

Épisode 3: Pouvoirs.

(Losing control.) 

Ce fut un réveil douloureux pour Liz Parker. Elle n'avait pas beaucoup dormi et même si elle avait passé la nuit auprès de Max, elle n'était plus du tout rassurée. Depuis quelques temps, elle rêvait sans cesse de son frère Kévin, décédé il y a trois ans. Le jour précédent, elle l'avait même vu et sentit. Que lui arrivait-il ? Cette nuit, son frère lui avait répété _« Si tu ne pars pas, je vais te tuer »._ Les mots résonnaient encore dans sa tête. Rien que d'y repenser, elle en frissonnait. Que se passait-il ? Sa vie avait soudain prit une tournure étrange.

-Hey, dit Max alors qu'elle se levait. Nuit agitée…

-Hum… j'ai besoin d'une aspirine.

-Je vais te la chercher proposa-t-il en se dirigeant vers la porte.

-NON.

Dans un mouvement de réflexe, elle tendit le bras vers Max pour l'empêcher d'y aller. La réaction fut surprenante puis ce geste projeta l'hybride à travers la chambre de la jeune fille. Il heurta le mur de plein fouet. Le jeune homme gisait à présent inconscient sur le sol. Liz fut paniquée. Elle se rua rapidement sur lui. son cœur battait la chamade.

-Max ? Répond moi. Tu vas bien ? Max ?

-Je… je crois que oui, reprit-il doucement ses esprits.

Il grimaça plaçant sa main sur ses tempes douloureuse. Sa chute avait été spectaculaire. Il se releva péniblement. Il regarda ensuite Liz. Une lueur de frayeur passa dans ses yeux.

-Comment as-tu fait ça ?

-Je l'ignore, dit-elle en se regardant les mains. Je… oh Max ?

Elle leva les mains à la hauteur de son visage dont le teint avait pâlit. Il affichait une grimace effrayée. Les yeux de Max s'écarquillèrent. Les mains de Liz étaient traversées d'éclairs multicolores.

-Liz ? bafouilla Max surpris. Tu as des pouvoirs…

La jeune fille était assise sur son lit. Elle n'en revenaient pas d'avoir fait ça à Max. elle aurait pu le tuer. Elle se sentait comme un monstre. Max avait beau la rassura, elle ne s'en sentait pas moins coupable.

-C'est impossible, nia-t-elle. Je ne peux pas avoir de pouvoirs.

-Peut-être qu'en te sauvant, je t'ai donné une partie des miens voire même des pouvoirs différents. Je ne sais pas.

Elle soupira. Il en fit de même, se sentant dans l'incapacité d'expliquer ce qui lui arrivait. Liz gardait ses mains en poche. Elle avait peur de les sortir. Elle ne voulait pas passer le reste de sa vie dans la crainte de tuer Max à chaque geste un peu plus brusque.

-Je connais quelqu'un qui pourra t'aider pour tes rêves et pour tes pouvoirs, lui confia-t-il.

Assis à ses cotés, il posa une main sur son épaule tandis que de l'autre, il s'appliquait sur sa nuque la poche de glace qu'il avait été cherché. Il grimaça à nouveau sous l'effet d'une nouvelle douleur qui lui traversait le cou.

-J'aurais pu te tuer, sanglota-t-elle. Tu te rends compte ?

-Ca n'aurait pas été ta faute. Et puis, je serais mort dans tes bras…

Il sourit. Mais Liz n'était pas en état d'apprécier la plaisanterie. Elle se sentait en train de changer et n'était en rien réconfortée. Max la regarda intensément, gardant toujours sa main sur ses épaules.

-Il faut juste que tu apprennes à les maîtriser.

-Et si je n'y arrive pas ? Je pourrais faire du mal à tous mes amis. Je pourrais te faire du mal.

Elle se leva d'un bond et se plaça face à Max. Ne comprenait-il pas l'importance qu'il avait à ses yeux ? L'idée de pouvoir le blesser lui était insupportable. Il comptait bien trop pour elle.

-Tu y arriveras et je t'aiderai. Prépare-toi. Nous partons.

-Qui est cette personne, Max ?

-Il s'appelle River Dog.

La confiance de l'alien se lisait dans son regard serein. Elle le savait. Il ferait tout pour qu'elle aille mieux et qu'elle s'en sorte toujours. Avec où sans lui, il veillerait à jamais sur elle.

Maria ouvrit un œil. Elle se sentait si bien, incroyablement bien, et reposée. Elle avait bien dormi et rêvé de Michael. Dans son rêve, il était chez elle et s'endormait à ses cotés. Et le matin, il lui frôlait les cheveux et lui caressait la joue. Alors qu'elle rêvassait, ne laissant pas à ses yeux l'opportunité de s'ouvrir de peur que ce rêve ne disparaisse, quelque chose bougea à l'autre extrémité du lit. Maria sursauta et hurla presque. De dessous de la couverture surgit alors Michael !

-Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là ? lui demanda-t-elle.

-Bonne question, dit-il en se grattant le front.

Il se débrouilla du mieux qu'il pu pour se débarrasser de toutes les couvertures qui lui tombaient sur la tête. L'esprit de Maria fonctionnait à une allure accélérée. Michael était là à son réveil, comme dans son songe.

-Tu es resté après le film hier soir ?

-J'ai du m'assoupir. Tu t'es endormie sur mon bras et je n'ai pas voulu te réveiller.

-Oh…

Maria détourna le regard sentant se joues rougir. Michael la toisa un instant. Elle semblait si simple. Rien à voir avec toutes les autres filles qui lui courraient éternellement après. Maria était tout ce qui a de plus simple. Elle ne cherchait pas à être quelqu'un d'autre quand elle était en sa présence.

-Tu as la joue très douce, lui avoua-t-il.

Maria était à présent pivoine. Michael s'en aperçut. Il se racla le fond de la gorge et embraya sur un autre sujet, afin d'éviter ce silence inconfortable qui était en train de s'installer.

-Je veux dire… c'était un bon film.

-Effrayant surtout.

Michael ne pu s'empêcher de rire. Il était loin d'avoir considéré le film comme effrayant. Il l'aurait plutôt qualifié de 'distrayant'. Mais maria avait eu l'air paniquée.

-Petit nature, va !

-Moi ?

-Oui, toi !

-N'importe quoi !

-« Oh mon Dieu, il ne va quand même pas lui fracasser la tête. Oh, je ne veux pas voir ça… » la singea Michael.

Maria ouvrit la bouche pour rétorquer mais se résigna. Elle fut forcée d'admettre qu'il avait raison. Mais elle était comme ça. Un moindre petit rien l'émouvait. Elle détourna le regard de Michael tout en rougissant.

-Tu veux petit déjeuner ici ? sourit-elle.

-Ce n'est pas de refus, répondit-il en hâte. Je meurs de faim.

Le sourire de Maria s'élargit et Michael sourit en coin. Ils se regardèrent un moment sans rien dire, les yeux dans les yeux. Il avait été adorable de ne pas l'avoir réveillée. Tomberait-elle amoureuse ? Ou bien n'était-ce pas déjà fait ?

Liz s'était rapidement habillé et avait évité max au possible. Elle ne tenait pas à le blesser d'avantage. Il avait bien fallut qu'elle se tienne à proximité lorsque le moment vint de sortir. En passant la porte Max aperçu une silhouette familière qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. C'était Tess. Elle et son petit ami, avaient planifiés de passer la journée ensemble. Pourtant, celui-ci était bien plus préoccupé par Liz. Il n'avait plus du tout envie de passer du temps avec celle qui était, officiellement encore, sa petite amie. Max demanda à Liz de l'attendre dans la voiture. Elle s'exécuta. Le jeune homme approcha de la blonde.

-Max, que se passe-t-il ? On devait…

-Oui je sais, mais Liz a besoin de moi.

-Bien sur, s'énerva Tess. La petite Liz Parker passe avant moi… comme toujours…

-Elle développe des pouvoirs semblables aux nôtres, expliqua Max.

Il tentait de se justifier mais n'en voyait pas la raison. Que devait-il à Tess ? Absolument rien. L'adolescente sembla irritée de voir qu'il donnait la priorité à cette 'pimbêche'. Elle ricana.

-Alors Nasedo avait raison, fit-elle, dégoûtée. Il l'avait vu. Il avait vu que cette garce t'éloignerait de nous. Il m'avait aussi prévenue que cette peste avait des pouvoirs.

-Ne traite pas Liz comme ça ! s'emporta Max.

-Tu vois, tu prends sa défense.

Tess rit sans joie. Elle se mit à lever les bras dans tous les sens et à faire de grands mouvements comme si cela pouvait impressionner Liz, qui les observait toujours de loin.

-Pourquoi tu n'es pas comme ça avec moi Max ? C'est avec moi que tu sors. Et je suis ta femme aussi !

-Plus maintenant, conclut Max.

-Quoi ? dit Tess complètement déboussolée, comme si on venait de la poignarder dans le dos.

Et comme Liz l'avait fait le jour d'avant Max rompit. Au fond, s'il s'était mit avec elle ce n'était que pour accomplir un destinée qui lui paraissait aujourd'hui, bien dérisoire.

-On ne sort plus ensemble. C'est fini ! persista-t-il.

Max n'avait pas eu l'intention d'être aussi ferme, aussi méchant. Ce n'était pas du tout son genre. Pourtant ces mots étaient sortis de sa bouche si vite. Ils avaient été comme une libération.

-Non, gémit Tess. C'est avec moi que tu dois être. Nasedo nous l'a dit.

-Nasedo semble savoir beaucoup de chose.

-Il… il a plus de pouvoirs qu'il ne veut bien le montrer.

Le regard de Max se durcit. Alors ainsi leur protecteur était plus puissant qu'il ne l'avait toujours prétendu. Et à quelles fins ? Pourquoi leur avait-il caché ses pouvoirs ?

-Quels sont-ils, ses pouvoirs ? demanda Max sans laisser paraître son étonnement.

-Il fait tout ce que nous faisons en mille fois plus fort. C'est ainsi qu'il tue les gens. Il lui suffit de poser sa main sur leur poitrine et de faire brûler l'intérieur de leur corps.

Max eut une grimace de dégoût à l'écoute du récit de Tess. C'était tellement horrible. Comment pouvait-il faire de telles choses ? Il crut qu'elle en avait fini, mais la blondinette enchaîna.

-Il peut également voir une partie de l'avenir, comment les choses évolueront si rien ne change. Ainsi il peut modifier les évènements pour que ça n'arrive pas.

Cette révélation intrigua Max. C'était sans doute ainsi que Nasedo les avait manipulé ces dernières années pour qu'il se conforme toujours à leur destinée. Il les avait tous dupé.

-Mais ce pouvoir possède certaine faille, précisa-t-elle.

Elle tentait de rassurer son interlocuteur. Mais sans succès. Max se sentait trahi. Tess décida de passer à autre chose, voyant le regard de son 'ami' l'incitant à poursuivre.

-Il ressent les peurs des gens et, comme tu le sais déjà, il change d'apparence. Il peut être n'importe qui.

-Pourquoi nous avoir caché des choses ?

-Ils ne voulaient pas que vous sachiez. Il avait peur que tu réagisse mal comme tu viens de le faire.

-Très habile comme manœuvre pour nous manipuler.

Tess nia d'un mouvement de la tête. Elle voulut à nouveau se justifier, mais max passa à côté d'elle ne la considérant même plus. Elle alla à sa suite et lui agrippa le bras.

-Tu ne peux pas me laisser tomber comme ça. On doit être ensemble.

Il détourna le regard. Quand il y pensait, il se trouvait ridicule de s'être ainsi fait dirigé par leur protecteur. Il écarta Tess de lui et reprit ensuite sur un ton un brin plus agressif.

-J'ai plus important que de t'écouter gémir

Tess faillit s'étouffer. Elle resta dans voix. Max la laissa définitivement en plan et alla rapidement rejoindre Liz dans la voiture. La brunette lui sourit directement et Max se sentit mieux.

-Où vas-tu ? lui hurla Tess.

-Chez River Dog.

-Non ! cria-elle se raccrochant de la voiture. Tu ne peux pas. Il est fou, il divague.

-Tous ses conseils ont toujours été utiles ; alors, laisse moi.

Il mit le moteur en route, forçant Tess à s'écarter du chemin. Nasedo savait faire vraiment beaucoup de chose. L'idée qu'il puisse s'en servir à de mauvaises fins effrayait Max. Son protecteur n'avait jamais beaucoup aimé les humains, spécialement Liz qu'il détestait plus que les autres. Pour lui, les humains étaient des cafards qu'il fallait exterminer. Nasedo avait assassiné beaucoup de terrien avant que Max et les autres ne sortent des incubateurs. John Atherton faisait partie de ses victimes. Il l'avait tué en 1959 alors que celui-ci avait dévoilé l'existence des extra-terrestres dans son livre « parmis nous». La photo de son cadavre se trouvait toujours au bureau du shérif.

Le shérif Valenti entra dans le commissariat. Encore une journée de travail de laquelle il rentrerait sans doute épuisé et sans aucune preuve contre Max Evans. Kyle lui avait parlé de sa rupture avec Liz. Il était si énervé et plein de haine envers le jeune alien. Valenti s'était trouvé une raison de plus de se focaliser sur Max Evans.

-Hanson, dit-il, apportez-moi une tasse de café. Je suis dans mon bureau.

-Monsieur, l'interpella l'adjoint. Cet homme là-bas prétend être l'agent Burns du FBI et quand je lui ai demandé ce qu'il faisait ici, il m'a dit qu'il observait et que je devais vaquer à mes occupations.

-Burns, vous dites ?

-Oui monsieur.

-Bien.

Hanson se recula et laissa son patron faire. Valenti s'approcha de l'agent Burns. L'homme était de corpulence moyenne, noir de peau, il devait avoir la trentaine. Il portait un costume noir et était propre sur lui. Il était assis sur sa petite chaise pliante et regardait sans cesse tout ce qu'il se passait autour de lui. Le shérif l'accosta sans détour.

-Agent Burns, je présume, lui dit Valenti.

-C'est cela oui, répondit l'homme.

-Puis-je voir votre insigne, lui demanda le shérif.

L'agent sortit minutieusement sa carte et la montra à Jim Valenti. Il était bien du FBI. Il fit d'ailleurs un grand sourire satisfait au shérif une fois que celui-ci ait vu sa carte.

-Je ne fais qu'observer, l'informa l'agent Burns. Vous devriez continuer à vaquer…

-À mes occupations, oui je sais. Mais ici, le FBI n'a aucun droit. Je vous prierai donc de bien vouloir sortir.

L'agent Burns ne savait pas très bien où se mettre. Il se racla le fond de la gorge en frottant nerveusement ses mains sur son pantalon. Il se rapprocha de Valenti et lui affirma au creux de l'oreille :

-J'ai ordre de rester ici jusqu'à ce que je sois relevé.

-Le FBI n'a aucun ordre à donner dans ces locaux, répéta la shérif. Je vous redemande donc de quitter cet endroit avant que ça ne dégénère.

Surpris du ton qu'avait pris la voix de Valenti, L'agent Burns s'exécuta sans demander son reste, comptant bien faire rapport à ses supérieurs de l'attitude méprisable de la petite police de Roswell, Nouveau Mexique. Il emporta sa chaise pliante et sortit.

-Que voulait-il à votre avis ? demanda Hanson.

-La même chose que moi, répondit Valenti.

-Les extra-terrestres ? Soyez sérieux shérif.

Il se tourna vers son adjoint le plus sérieusement du monde. Celui-ci riait déjà de tout ce qu'on son chef pensait. C'était un peu son boulot de lui remettre de temps en temps les pendules à l'heure. Mais Jim Valenti était persuadé de leurs existences à ces petits hommes verts. Il le savait, et il arriverait à le prouver.

-J'ai fait analyser le robe de la serveuse du crashdown –Vous savez, Liz Parker- dans leur laboratoire. Les résultats n'indiquent aucune trace de sang. Alors pourquoi envoyer un de leur agent ici ?

-Vous croyez que ça a un rapport ?

-J'en suis persuadé.

D'un pas lent, Valenti rejoint son bureau afin d'y classer de nouveaux dossiers. Hanson le suivit un instant. Il resta quelques instants à la porte sans rien dire. Ce n'est que quand le shérif releva la tête qu'il se décida.

-Soyez discret, conseilla Hanson. Ils sont nombreux ceux qui aimeraient vous faire virer. Ne leur fournissez pas une bonne raison de le faire.

-Je sais Hanson, soupira le shérif, je sais. Vous me l'apportez ce café ?

Hanson acquiesça sans même relever. Il sortit du bureau dans lequel le shérif s'enferma, songeant à la présence étrange de cet agent du FBI. Pourquoi le FBI enverrait-il un agent si il n'avait pas des soupçons sur une éventuelle présence aliénoïde.

La jeep de Max franchit le sol de la réserve indienne. River Dog avait toujours vécu là, sur la terre de ses ancêtres. Quand Liz et Max arrivèrent sur les lieux, il les attendait déjà. Le vieil homme s'attendait toujours à la visite de Max. Comment faisait-il pour savoir ?

-Vous saviez que nous arrivions ? lui demanda Max.

-J'ai vu votre venue, répondit River Dog. Mais j'en ignore la cause.

-Mon amie a besoin de vos conseils, lui explique Max.

-Et qui est cette amie ?

-Liz Parker…

-Parker ? S'étonna River Dog.

Liz apparut de derrière Max et remarqua l'air surpris du vieil indien. Il la dévisageait littéralement. Il semblait détailler chacune des parties de son corps comme pour es analyser. Liz se blottit contre Max. Ce vieil indien lui donnait la chair de poule.

-C'est incroyable. C'est même plus que surprenant, chuchota pensivement River Dog.

-Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Liz un rien apeurée.

-C'en est même troublant, continua-t-il. Les mêmes traits, le même regard plein de détermination.

Il s'approcha de Liz et la contourna. Il détermina attentivement les traits de son visage à l'aide sa main. La jeune fille prit peur et se recula spontanément. Max l'apaisa en la prenant contre lui.

-De quoi parlez-vous ? tenta de savoir Max.

-Sachez, mademoiselle que j'ai connu votre frère. Et autant vous dire que vous lui ressemblez beaucoup.

-Vous connaissiez Kévin ? s'étonna Liz.

-Oui, je le connaissais même très bien.

De savoir qu'il avait connu son frère, rendait River Dog beaucoup moins menaçant à présent. Malgré tout, les questions avaient déjà commencé à envahir son esprit tourmenté.

-Il venait souvent me voir. Au début, il venait plus par obligation que pour autre chose. Et ensuite il a apprécié ses visites. Nous discutions beaucoup. C'était un garçon bien. Il nous a tragiquement quitté, trop tôt hélas…

Liz fut surprise par cette révélation. Son esprit tournait. Elle ferma les yeux un instant pour faire le tris des informations qu'elle recevait. Elle sentit alors une main se glisser dans la sienne. Max lui sourit. Elle referma ses doigts sur les siens.

-Pourquoi venait-il vous voir ? demanda Liz.

-Il venait parce qu'il en avait envie bien qu'il n'en fut pas toujours ainsi. Quand je l'ai rencontré, il accompagnait sa petite amie.

-Qui était sa petite amie ? continua à demander Liz.

-Alors vous ignorez tout, constata River Dog. Ils ne vous ont jamais dit ? Ils ne vous ont jamais expliqué ?

River Dog parut étonné devant leur ignorance. Le secret devait être d'une grande importance pour avoir été caché avec autant de soin. Son regard devint grave. Il leur tourna le dos.

-Qui ça ? Que devrions nous savoir ? demanda Max.

-Il voudrait mieux que je vous raconte l'histoire depuis le début.

Le vieil indien se posta en position assise sur un pierre. Max et Liz en firent de même. Ils le dévisagèrent un moment. Il semblait impassible. River Dog reprit son souffle et commença.

-Il y a trois ans de cela, j'aidais une jeune fille comme vous à maîtriser ses pouvoirs. Elle se nommait Tess. C'est ainsi que j'ai rencontré Kévin. Il accompagnait… sa petite amie.

-Oh Mon Dieu, murmura Liz.

Non. Oh non. Pour Liz, ce qu'elle venait d'entendre était impossible. Cela sonnait même absolument faux. Le vieil indien ne tint pas compte de la surprise de la jeune fille et poursuivit son discours.

-Elle lui avait révélé son secret car elle l'aimait plus que tout. Cela n'avait pas du tout plu à son père et protecteur. Lui aussi venait d'ailleurs. C'est pour cela que nous l'avons nommé «l'étranger ». Dans ma langue, cela se dit : Nasedo.

Le regard de max se voila. Au fur et à mesure du discours de River Dog, Max en apprenait plus. C'était sans doute parce qu'elle était la sœur de Kévin que Nasedo vouait une haine sans pareille à Liz.

-Celui-ci voulait tuer Kévin, mais je l'en ai dissuadé. Il lui a ainsi laissé la vie sauve. La jeune fille aimait votre frère. Elle pensait qu'il était l'home de sa vie.

Il se retourna alors vers Liz. Son ton était devenu sérieux. Ce qu'il allait dire ne devait pas être facile à révéler. Elle sentit alors la main de Max se faire plus présente dans la sienne.

-Mais Nasedo ne croyait qu'à une passade. Kévin venait souvent le soir, pour me parler de sa relation. Pour lui aussi, c'était sérieux. Quand Nasedo l'a appris, ils se sont mesurés l'un à l'autre. Tess a pris la défense de Kévin et a utilisé ses pouvoirs contre son père. Mais il était plus puissant qu'elle. Il a dévié l'attaque qui a frappé Kévin de plein fouet. Il est mort sur le coup.

Liz avait les yeux embués à présent. Elle ne voulait pas croire ce qu'on lui disait. C'était impossible. Son frère ne savait rien des aliens. Son frère était normal. Son frère était mort sans qu'aucun extra-terrestre n'y soit mêlé. Elle nia vivement de la tête.

-Non, cria Liz. Je l'ai vu faire une crise à la maison. J'ai vu mes parents l'emmener à l'hôpital.

-Vous avez vu vos parents emmener Nasedo à l'hôpital. Il avait besoin de faire croire à une mort réelle.

Alors tout était un coup monté. Liz n'avait rien à voir dans la mort de son frère. C'était Nasedo qui l'avait tué. Mais devait-elle être soulagé ou au contraire s'en inquiéter d'avantage ?

-Comment a-t-il fait à l'hôpital ? demanda Max.

-Je l'ignore, réfléchit l'indien. Mais son plan a marché. Il a probablement pris l'apparence d'un médecin pour annoncer la nouvelle à vos parents. Il a sans doute aussi menti et triché.

Un éclair de haine traversa les yeux de River Dog. La colère l'avait envahi si profondément que Max pu le capter. Il s'en étonna d'ailleurs fortement. Il hésita à en parler.

-Vous semblez… risqua Max.

-En colère, le coupa l'indien.

Il releva vers Max un regard haineux. Ses relations avec l'extra-terrestre n'avaient pas dû être des meilleures. Il lui semblait avoir en lui un sentiment de… de rancœur. Max en était sûr à présent. River Dog en voulait à Nasedo.

-J'ai rencontré Nasedo étant très jeune. À cette époque, il m'a sauvé la vie. Nous étions des amis. Il m'a révélé son secret et je n'ai jamais rien dit. Je lui ai appris comment développer ses pouvoirs…

L'indien se leva et se dirigea vers un mur. Il fit une courte pause. Surprenant tout l monde, son poing s'écrasa sur la paroi de la grotte.

-Et il s'en est servi pour faire du mal. J'ai eu tort de lui apprendre à contrôler ses dons.

-Le referiez-vous ? tenta Max. Je veux dire, apprendre à quelqu'un à maîtriser ses pouvoirs.

-Jamais, protesta River Dog. Je ne referai pas deux fois la même erreur.

Liz se leva et s'avança vers lui. Elle posa ensuite une main sur son bras. Elle le regarda avec des yeux désemparés.

-S'il vous plait, supplia Liz. J'ai besoin de votre aide.

-Vous avez…

-Des pouvoirs que je ne contrôle pas du tout. Je fais des rêves à propos de Kévin. Ce matin, j'ai même faillit tuer Max.

River Dog bafouilla, étonné. Son regard ne cessait de bouger, de passer de l'un à l'autre de ses interlocuteurs. C'était impossible. Elle ne pouvait pas avoir de pouvoirs. À moins que…

-Avez-vous été ramenée ? demanda-t-il nerveusement. Un des leurs vous a-t-il sauvé ?

-Max m'a sauvé, sourit Liz.

-Vous avez pris un grand risque, l'informa River Dog.

-Je sais, affirma Max. Je n'aurais pas supporté de la perdre.

Il se tourna vers Liz et lui sourit. Il lui attrapa la main et la pressa tout contre son cœur. Liz sentit les battements de son cœur s'accélérer. Et le cœur de Max ne battait en rien plus lentement.

-Vous faites des rêves, vous dites. Les rêves sont là pour nous montrer d'où vient le danger. Sans doute un effet d'un pouvoir de prémonition. Je m'étonne que vous soyez là et je m'étonne moi-même d'être encore en vie. Si Nasedo a appris que vous aviez des pouvoirs il aurait du venir pour m'empêcher de vous avertir.

_« Que cherche-t-il à faire ? » _se demanda River Dog en lui-même. Il baissa la tête un instant en signe de réflexion.Tout cela n'était pas logique. Il manigançait sans doute quelque. Oui mais quoi ?

-Quoi qu'il en soit, reprit-il, soyez prudente. Nasedo ne vous laissera aucune chance, tout comme il n'en a laissé aucune à Kévin. Écoutez vos rêves et tentez de les comprendre. Les rêves nous guident. Sachez que vos pouvoirs sont liés à vos émotions. Ne les laissez pas prendre le contrôle.

Il ferma un moment les yeux laissant les deux adolescents dans le doute et la confusion. Mais Max reconnaissait bien là River Dog. Celui-ci soudain les fixa à nouveau.

-Allez vous en maintenant. Je vous ferai savoir quand revenir et nous commencerons à travailler vos dons.

-Merci beaucoup, lui sourit Max.

Il s'éloigna en direction de la sortie. Il voulut entraîner Liz avec lui, sa main étant toujours glissée dans la sienne. Mais la jeune fille émit une résistance. Elle toisa quelques instants River Dog avant de dire :

-C'est parce que Nasedo vous a ramené que vous saviez que nous arrivions. C'est un don qu'il vous a transmis.

L'indien acquiesça. Il n'était pas très fier de posséder un don provenant d'un meurtrier. Liz baissa la tête et couru rejoindre son compagnon. Ensemble, reprirent la jeep et rentrèrent chez eux. Liz semblait absente. Elle paraissait tout de même tenir le coup vis-à-vis de ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre.

Michael était là, devant chez Maria. Il ne savait pas pourquoi. Il l'avait laissé moins de deux heures auparavant. Il hésitait. Serait-elle heureuse de le voir ? N'était-elle pas occupée ? Peut-être était-elle avec quelqu'un d'autre ?

-Oh Michael, l'interpella Alex.

Le jeune homme ne l'avait pas vu arrivé. Il était tellement pris dans ses réflexions au sujet de Maria qu'il ne s'était même pas avisé de sa présence. Il sursauta légèrement. Il soupira.

-Tu allais voir Maria ? lui demanda l'arrivant.

-Heu… ouais.

-Tu es plutôt proche d'elle non ? demanda Alex sur ton suspect.

-Depuis qu'on s'est découvert on s'entend bien.

_« S'il n'y avait que ça ! », _pensa silencieusement MichaelPensée qu'il s'empressa de refouler au fond de lui-même. Il ne devait pas y songer. Il était né soldat et se devait de le rester.

-Tu ne sais pas si elle a quelqu'un en vue ?

Alex se mit à sourire bêtement et à tortiller ses doigts. _« Maria aussi fait tout le temps ça »_ pensa à nouveau Michael. Il s'était amusé à détailler chaque mouvement nerveux de la jeune fille –et Dieu sait qu'ils étaient nombreux. Il les connaissait à présent tous par cœur.

-Alors ? insista Alex.

-Pourquoi tu… Oh NON ! Je n'y crois pas. Tu es amoureux d'elle.

-Et bien il se pourrait bien que peut-être, oui. Et je pense que je l'intéresse aussi.

-Ha oui ? demanda ironiquement Michael.

Alex ? Maria s'intéresserait-elle à quelqu'un comme Alex ? Ils étaient amis depuis longtemps, tout le monde le savait. Il était stable et loyal. Mais pourrait-elle réellement l'aimer ? Michael sentit alors ce sentiment monter en lui. Un émotion qu'il avait très rarement eu l'occasion de ressentir : la jalousie

-Oui. Tu n'y vas ou pas ? Sinon, tu peux toujours me laisser seul avec elle.

-Je dois y aller, soupira Michael en s'effaçant.

-Merci Mickey.

-Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, le prévint-il.

-Comment dois-je t'appeler à l'avenir ?

_« Maria m'appellerait Space Boy ! » _Songea Michael. À nouveau il se réprima intérieurement de l'avoir pensé. Il secoua la tête pour sortir ce genre d'idée de son subconscient.

-Appelle moi Michael !

Il rebroussa chemin laissant Alex seul devant chez Maria. L'humain était sans doute mieux pour elle. Cette nuit n'était sans doute rien de plus que de la pitié, ou peut-être un envie de ne pas être seule. Alex frappa.

-Salut Alex, l'accueilla Maria. Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

-Je crois que tu le sais, lui rétorqua-t-il sérieusement.

-Tu veux entrer ? lui proposa-t-elle.

Il entra et referma la porte derrière lui. Il se concentra. Maria le regarda bizarrement. Alex lui parut bien bizarre. Il se mit à tourner en rond dans la pièce ce qui amusa la jeune fille.

-Maria, commença-t-il, j'ai longuement réfléchi et je ne sais même pas pourquoi. C'est tellement évident. J'en suis arriver à la seule conclusion possible : je dois tout te dire. Je pense que tu sais de quoi il s'agit.

Un silence gênant s'en suivit. Maria fit une grimace d'incompréhension. De quoi diable Alex était-il donc en train de parler ? Elle hésita un moment fouillant dans sa mémoire une éventuelle trace de ce dont il parlait… en vain.

-Je ne vois vraiment pas, lui répondit-elle un peu perdue.

-Approche intelligente, lui fit-il remarquer. Je l'ai toujours su, que tu avais quelque chose dans la tête.

Il balança sa tête dans tout les sens. Il devint de plus en plus rouge au fur et à mesure que le temps passait. Maria commença à s'inquiéter. Alex n'était jamais comme ça.

-Alex, arrête ça, ordonna-t-elle. Je ne comprends pas vraiment pas !

-Bien, reprit-il. Je vais donc te le dire si tu y tiens.

-Ce serait gentil.

Maria croisa les bras et s'assit sur une chaise. Il se mit à le toiser curieusement. Il tournait toujours en rond dans la pièce. Maria commença à avoir la tête qui tournait. Soudain il se posa. Il se concentra et finit par déclarer.

-Je suis amoureux de toi !

-Pardon ?

C'est tout ce qu'elle avait pu répondre devant un tel élan d'amour. Était-ce bien le même Alex ? Celui qu'elle avait toujours connu ? Son ami d'enfance avec lequel elle et Liz avaient fait les quatre cent coups ?

-Je suis amoureux de toi. Je ne pense qu'à toi. Je t'aime.

-Tu plaisantes ? dit Maria retenant son fou rire.

Elle vit son regard désespéré.

-Non tu ne plaisantes pas.

-Pas du tout. Affirma-t-il. Je pourrais même…

Dans un élan il fit quelques pas vers elle. Elle était toujours assise sur sa chaise. Elle ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qu'il se passait. Alex s'approcha d'elle pour l'embrasser.

-Tu fais quoi là ? demanda-t-elle en s'éloignant.

-J'allais t'embrasser.

-Alex, dit Maria à moitié écroulée de rire. Je suis désolée de te l'annoncer ainsi mais, tu es assez nul avec les filles. Et ensuite, toi et moi, on est les meilleurs amis du monde, avec Liz bien sur. Tu es un peu comme mon frère.

Alex recula et se frotta le nez. Maria se leva et se planta devant lui. Elle ne savait pas quoi dire.

-Bien, c'est parfait, affirma-t-il. J'ai compris.

-Je suis désolée, s'excusa-t-elle.

-Non, ne te justifie, supplia-t-il. J'ai bien compris. Ça va aller.

-Tu restes toujours mon meilleur ami ? risqua-t-elle.

-Bien sur. Quelle question.

Maria s'approcha de lui et le serra dans ses bras. Il tenta malgré tout de sourire. Il se dirigea ensuite vers la porte et sortit presque en pleurs. Maria s'en voulait d'avoir fait de la peine à Alex. Heureusement que Liz était là pour la soutenir…

Elles avaient pris leur service au crashdown il y avait à peine quinze minutes et Maria lui avait déjà tout raconté : le film, la nuit auprès de Michael ainsi que la déclaration d'Alex, le tout avec les détails.

-Et toi ? demanda-t-elle ensuite à son amie. Je ne t'ai pas vu beaucoup ces derniers temps. Tu fais encore tes rêves sur Kévin ?

-Oui, mais ce n'est pas le pire.

-Que se passe-t-il, demanda Maria intriguée.

Elle déposa un tas d'assiette sur le comptoir. Elle cessa dès lors toute autre activité. Elle s'accouda au comptoir pour écouter son amie. Liz quant à elle, nettoyait vivement un verre sale.

-Pour faire court, Max m'a sauvé donc j'ai des pouvoirs. Ceux-ci provoquent mes rêves qui sont un moyen de me prévenir d'un danger. J'ai failli me faire tuer par mon frère qui, lui-même, il y a deux ans, quand il sortait avec Tess, s'est fait tué par Nasedo.

Maria la fixa quelques secondes sans rien dire. Visiblement, elle tentait d'assimiler tout ce que sa meilleure amie venait de lui dire. Elle cligna des yeux puis hocha un moment la tête.

-Tu peux la faire longue parce que là, j'ai pas tout compris.

Liz sourit. Elle s'immobilisa et cessa de laver les verres sales qui gisaient sur le comptoir. Elle se tourna vers Maria et prit une grande inspiration.

-Quand Max m'a sauvé, expliqua Liz, il m'a transmis des pouvoirs. Quand je les ai découvert hier, nous sommes allés voir un vieil indien nommé River Dog pour qu'il nous aide à comprendre. Figure toi que cet indien connaissait Kévin. Ils se voyaient régulièrement. À l'époque, la petite amie de Kévin, c'était Tess. Pour protéger leur amour, Kévin s'est battu contre Nasedo et il est mort.

-Il n'est pas mort d'une overdose ?

-Apparemment non.

Liz se retourna vers le comptoir et reprit un verre –celui-ci, propre- qu'elle se mit à essuyer. Maria sentait ses tempes battre à tout rompre. Elle essayait tant bien que mal de suivre tout ce que Liz lui racontait.

-Tu as dit qu'il avait essayé de te tuer hier, réfléchit Maria.

-Oui. Je ne sais pas comment, mais il était bien réel. Je l'ai senti. Il a levé la main vers moi et j'ai traversé le salon dans les airs. C'est Max qui m'a trouvé, inconsciente.

-Tout ça fait si… extra-terrestre !

-Crois moi, lui confia Liz. Je serai heureuse de pouvoir contrôler mes pouvoirs.

Elle se défit de tout ce qu'elle avait en main, retira son tablier te fit mine de se diriger vers la cuisine mais Maria la rattrapa par le bras. Elle avait les yeux qui brillaient.

-Tu te rends compte, réalisa Maria. Tu imagines tout ce qu'on pourra faire si tu as les mêmes dons qu'eux ? On pourra, quand bon nous semblera, se promener dans les rêves…

-Être poursuivies par Valenti et le FBI. C'est passionnant.

-Ne le prend pas mal, je rêve un peu.

Elle sourit en songeant déjà à ces nouvelles possibilités. Trop passionnée par leur discussion, elles ne virent pas arriver Isabel.

-Salut les filles, les interrompit-elle. Vous avez vu Alex ?

Elles cessèrent alors de rire et leurs joues reprirent instantanément une couleur normale. Ou tout du moins pour un moment…

-Pas depuis tout à l'heure, dit Maria en rougissant légèrement.

-Il doit être chez lui, l'informa Liz.

-Merci, répondit-elle en tournant déjà les talons.

Elle sortit du crashdown aussi promptement qu'elle y était précédemment entrée. À peine fut-elle sortie que Liz comprit.

-Ha… je crois que…

-Ne me dis pas que…

-Si !

-Oh… je n'y crois pas ! Les humains et les extra-terrestres sont définitivement destinés à s'accoupler.

Liz tourna vivement la tête vers Maria lui lançant son regard interrogateur. Elle plissa un rien les yeux.

-Maria ? Tu te sens bien.

-Parfaitement bien, sourit-elle en pensant à Michael.

Isabel Evans courait vers la maison des Whitman. Elle espérait y trouver Alex. Elle comptait lui proposer de faire quelque chose avec elle, n'importe quoi, juste pour passer du temps avec lui. Il l'avait ignoré plus d'une fois, mais Isabel était une fille pleine d'atouts. Elle possédait des formes plaisantes, un sourire magnifique et une opulente chevelure blonde. S'il le fallait, elle userait de ses charmes. Au lycée, elle pouvait avoir le garçon qu'elle voulait. Ils lui mangeaient tous dans la main. Mais celui qui l'intéressait, c'était Alex. Elle ne l'avait pas séduit tout de suite et c'était précisément ce qu'elle aimait chez lui. Elle se trouvait maintenant devant sa porte et d'une main décidée, elle frappa. Le père d'Alex lui ouvrit.

-Bonjour, dit monsieur Whitman.

-Bonjour, répondit-elle poliment. Pourrais-je parler à Alex, s'il vous plait.

Voyant le regard inquisiteur de l'homme, Isabel trouva qu'il était peut-être sage de se présenter.

-Je suis Isabel Evans, une amie d'Alex.

-Ha Evans, oui bien sur. Vous êtes la fille de Philip et Diane. J'appelle Alex tout de suite. Alex ! Isabel Evans est là pour toi !

Le père d'Alex s'écarta. Il laissa Isabel seule un instant. Quelques secondes plus tard, le jeune homme apparu à la porte.

-Salut, dit-il.

-Salut.

Isabel sourit, découvrant son large et magnifique sourire qui en aurait faire faillir plus d'un.

-Heu, tu viens pour une raison précise ? demanda-t-il.

-Et bien, je me suis dit qu'on pourrait sortir, aller quelque part, juste toi et moi. Non ?

-Je ne suis pas en forme. Je n'ai pas trop le moral, alors sortir…

-Tu peux m'en parler si tu veux.

Isabel n'avait pas cessé de sourire. Elle voulait passer la journée avec Alex et elle n'en démordrait pas. Il cèderait tôt pu tard. Et il valait mieux que ce soit tôt…

-Je ne vais pas t'ennuyer avec mes problèmes.

-Tu ne m'ennuie pas du tout, continua-t-elle.

-Bien si tu insistes. Entre.

Ils s'installèrent au salon et Alex commença à se confier à Isabel. D'habitude, il n'allait pas si vite ne confession. Mais ce qui s'était passé le matin même l'y obligeait. Il avait réellement besoin d'en parler.

-Bon voilà, si tu veux tout savoir, je suis fou amoureux d'une fille.

-Il faut que tu lui dises, lui conseilla Isabel pensant qu'il s'agissait d'elle. Peut-être ressent-elle la même chose pour toi ?

-Je lui ai dit ce matin même, et non, ce n'est pas réciproque.

-Tu lui as dit, s'étonna Isabel.

Alors qu'elle s'était penchée vers lui pour être plus proche, elle eut un mouvement de recul.

-Oui, mais elle m'a répondu que je n'étais qu'un ami pour elle.

-Et… qui est-ce ? demanda curieusement Isabel.

-C'est Maria, Maria De Luca, la fille de mes rêves.

-Maria ? s'exaspéra Isabel.

Elle eut un mouvement d'épaule dédaigneux. Il l'aimait elle, Maria De Luca. C'est sans doute à ce moment qu'Isabel réalisa que tous les garçons n'étaient pas forcément attirés par la beauté extérieure.

-Tu sais Alex, je suis sure, qu'il y a plein d'autres filles qui seraient ravies de sortir avec toi.

-Je ne veux pas de toutes ces filles, s'énerva-t-il.

Voyant qu'il était vraiment amoureux d'elle et que visiblement, ce n'était pas réciproque, Isabel se décida à lui donner un conseil honnête.

-Alex, il faut oublier, lui suggéra-t-elle.

-Elle m'obsède. Je ne pense qu'à elle. Je suis sure qu'elle aime quelqu'un d'autre. Je dois découvrir qui c'est.

-Alex, ce n'est pas facile de savoir que la personne qu'on aime, est amoureuse d'une autre. Mais tu dois avancer et ne plus y penser.

-J'essaierai, assura-t-il.

Elle plaça un main sur son épaule ce qui réconforta le jeune homme. Il avait bien besoin d'une amie comme Isabel.

Tess était assise dans le salon des Evans. Max lui avait demandé de venir pour de plus amples explications. Depuis qu'elle était arrivée, il n'avait pas dit un mot. Il faisait les cents pas comme si ça le détendait. Tess restait convaincue que max voulait lui parler de leur relation.

-Qu'est ce qu'on attend au juste ? soupira Tess

-Liz, répondit-il sèchement.

-Bien sur, murmura-t-elle. Qui cela pouvait-il être d'autre ?

-Ça la concerne personnellement, précisa Max.

Tess haussa les épaules, incommodée par cette attente prolongée de celle qui lui avait volé son petit ami. Le bruit de la clé dans la serrure se fit entendre. Liz rentra essoufflée.

-Désolée, souffla-t-elle. Ta mère m'a retenue au crashdown.

-Je peux savoir de quoi il s'agit, pouffa Tess.

Liz la regarda. Elle s'approcha doucement d'elle. On eut dit un félin tant sa démarche était prétentieuse.

-Tu aurais pu me dire que tu étais sortie avec mon frère.

Le teint de Tess pâlit. Comment savait-il ? River Dog avait dû parler, bien sur. À présent, elle ne pouvait éluder l'interrogatoire.

-Je… je ne devais le dire à personne, pleurnicha-t-elle. Non à personne ! Pas après ce que j'avais fait.

-Qu'as-tu fait ? lui demanda doucement Max.

-Je l'ai tué !

Tess baissa honteusement la tête. Cela devait être le seul geste réprimandable qu'elle eut un jour regretté.

-Quoi ? s'étonnèrent Max et Liz.

-Je ne voyais plus clair. J'ai voulu le protéger mais je l'ai tué ! Je me suis évanouie juste après. Je m'en veux encore aujourd'hui de l'avoir laissé mourir.

Ces mots résonnèrent dans la tête de Liz. « Je l'ai laissé mourir ». Kévin lui disait dans son rêve. Si elle s'en tenait à ce qu'avait dit River Dog, elle était sur la bonne voie pour trouver une solution à ses rêves.

-Tess, la rassura Liz sur un ton incroyablement doux. River Dog a vu toute la scène. Tu as attaqué Nasedo et c'est lui qui a dévié l'attaque sur Kévin. Ce n'était pas ta faute.

-Non, protesta Tess. Il m'a dit que je l'avais tué. C'est pourquoi il a changé d'apparence et a pris la place de ton frère : pour me protéger.

-Tu n'es pas responsable. Nasedo t'as menti.

Tess, qui était maintenant totalement en pleurs releva la tête vers Liz. Elle s'essuya les yeux tentant de se calmer.

-Pourquoi me défends-tu ? demanda Tess.

-Je n'aime ni le mensonge, ni l'injustice. J'ai été comme toi pendant trois ans aussi. Je me sentais aussi responsable de la mort de Kévin.

-J'aimais Kévin. Je vous jure que je l'aimais, autant qu'il m'aimait. Quand il est mort, Nasedo a commencé à me parler de Max. Il disait quand nous t'aurions trouvé, tu me comprendrais. Ce serait comme avec Kévin, peut-être même mieux. C'est pourquoi j'ai continué à vivre.

Elle respira. Jamais elle n'aurait cru devoir un jour raconter tout ce qui s'était passé et certainement pas à quelqu'un comme Liz, une humaine, ou même à Max.

-Quand tu es apparu dans ma vie, continua-t-elle en se tournant vers Max, j'ai repris confiance ; mais plus je t'aimais, plus tu t'éloignais.

-J'ai compris que j'attendais quelqu'un d'autre, expliqua Max.

_« Tu ne peux que m'attendre moi ! » _pensa rageusement la blonde alors que les yeux de la jeune fille lançaient des regards assassins dans sa direction.

-Je t'aime toujours, autant, même plus que Kévin. Je ne te laisserai pas partir. C'est notre destin Max.

-C'est pourtant bien fini, lança le jeune homme.

-Alors je laisserai Nasedo continuer, je n'ai pas d'autre choix si je veux te récupérer.

-Continuer quoi ? l'agressa Max

Elle se tu. Elle se renfrogna au fond du canapé. Encore une fois, ces mots avaient dépassé sa pensée. Et l'envie de raconter toute l'histoire ne lui paraissait absolument pas folichonne.

-Dis moi, dit-il en lui agrippant le bras. Parle, ou tu le regretteras.

-Lâche moi, se plaignit-elle. Je vais parler.

Elle se leva. Elle se mit à faire les cent pas dans la pièce, énervant Max au possible. Peut-être espérait-elle qu'il abandonne. Mais le jeune garçon était patient. Elle respira profondément et annonça :

-Nasedo envisage de tuer Liz en prenant l'apparence de Kévin. Il veut t'éliminer ; il n'y a rien qui puisse le faire changer d'avis.

-C'est ce qu'il a essayé de faire l'autre jour. Heureusement, je suis arrivé à temps.

Le regard de Max avait changé. Quand il s'agissait de Liz, il prenait toujours tout au sérieux. Il ne permettrait pas que quelque chose lui arrive.

-Pourquoi veut-il me tuer ? Parce que je suis un cafard humain ?

-Parce que tu es proche de Max, cria Tess. Et que Max l'est aussi de toi. Il ne veut pas que cela soit comme avec Kévin.

-Où est-il, dit Max en haussant le ton. Où est Nasedo ?

-Je l'ignore. Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis hier. Il a du s'enfuir.

Elle tourna les dos à ses interlocuteurs. Elle avait cessé de bouger sans arrêt au quatre coins du salon et fulminait à présent de se laisser si facilement marcher sur les pieds.

-Il est évident qu'il te contactera, observa Max. Dis lui qu'il n'a pas intérêt à toucher à un seul cheveu de Liz. Sinon, je lui ferai regretter d'être arriver sur terre.

-Bien, pleurnicha Tess. Je lui dirai. Je peux m'en aller maintenant ?

-Va t'en, lui lança-t-il dégoûté.

Elle se déplaça doucement, et sortit en claquant la porte derrière elle dans un bruit massacrant. Max ne perdit pas une minute pour retourner s'occuper de son amie.

-Rassurée sur votre sort Liz Parker ?demanda-t-il souriant.

-Disons que j'ai du mal à remettre tout dans l'ordre.

-Je peux éclairer tes lumière peut être.

Liz hocha la tête. Ils s'assirent sur le fauteuil. Il l'écouta patiemment et répondit à la moindre de ses questions.

-Quand s'arrêteront ces rêves ?

-Quand tu ne seras plus en danger. C'est un peu comme des prémonitions. Et tu feras ce genre de rêve à chaque fois que tu seras en danger. Ils t'indiqueront où chercher la solution.

-Intéressant… murmura-t-elle.

-N'est ce pas.

Il s'approcha doucement d'elle. Alors que sa beauté l'éblouissait, il l'amena calmement à lui. Il pouvait sentir le souffle de la jeune fille lui effleurer la nuque. Et si il en croyait son pouvoir d'empathie, l'envie de l'embrasser était partie intégrante de Liz. Il s'apprêta à lui déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres… Alors qu'ils étaient à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, la sonnette de la porte retentit. Il soupira.

-Je vais ouvrir.

Il se leva et prit Liz par la main. Ils se rapprochèrent alors à nouveau l'un de l'autre. Il n'avait pas du tout envie de s'aviser d'une quelconque présence en ce moment. Il voulait juste la tenir dans ses bras. Mais des coups répétés sur la porte l'obligèrent à tenir en suspens leur proximité.

-Je monte me dans ma chambre, lui répondit-elle tout simplement. Mais si tu veux continuer cette discution, tu peux toujours venir me rejoindre.

-Je n'y manquerai pas sourit-il.

Le sourire qu'elle lui lança ne pu que révéler l'excitation qui l'avait envahie. Il se dirigea vers la porte où s'énervait le visiteur. _« C'est impressionnant le nombre de fois où s'ouvre cette porte en une journée. » _Max ouvrit et voit un jeune homme brun, plutôt baraqué. C'était Kyle.

-Toi, Evans, grinça-t-il. Si je pouvais, je te casserais la figure.

-Kyle calme toi.

-Me calmer ? Tu m'as piqué ma copine.

-Liz a décidé seule de rompre.

-Tu l'as légèrement incité à le faire.

Il commença à se ronger les ongles évitant ainsi d'être pris par l'envie soudaine et impromptue de frapper son rival.

-Qu'est ce que tu lui veux Max ? C'est pour le sexe c'est ça ?

-Kyle tu es ridicule. Écoute, tenta-t-il d'expliquer. Je ne l'ai pas forcé. Liz est une grande fille.

-Elle est à moi. Tu comprends ça Max ? pas à toi, à moi !

Il se retourna, les poings serrés. Il s'apprêta à partir lorsque Max ajouta d'un ton déterminé :

-Liz n'appartient à personne.

D'un seul coup, fou de rage, Kyle se jeta sur Max et tenta de le frapper. Ameutée par les cris, Liz descendit et vit les deux garçons en train de se battre. Elle leur cria d'arrêter mais Kyle n'en fit rien. Il réattaqua de plus belle. Dans un réflexe, Max utilisa ses pouvoirs. Kyle valsa alors trois mètre plus loin.

-Comment… ? dit Kyle ne se relevant. Mon père avait raison. Tu… Tu n'es qu'un monstre.

Il s'enfuit de la maison des Evans le plus vite possible. Liz regarda Max qui avait l'air complètement déboussolé.

-Je ne voulais pas…, bafouilla Max. Je ne voulais pas.

-Je sais, murmura Liz en lui caressant l'épaule. Ce n'est pas grave. Il n'a rien de tout façon.

-Il va le dire à son père, s'inquiéta Max.

-Lui dire quoi ? « Papa, Max et moi on se battait et je me suis retrouvé à terre » ? Je ne crois pas… et puis il ne peut rien prouver.

-Tu as raison, admit Max, il n'a aucune preuve.

-Exactement.

Liz lui fit un sourire charmeur auquel le jeune homme répondit avec un plaisir non dissimulé. Il passa sa main sur sa joue, geste qu'il réitérait énormément ces derniers temps.

-On n'avait pas une discution à terminer ? rappela-t-il. Dans ta chambre si je me souviens bien.

-Dans ce cas, allons-y.

La jeune fille passa devant suivit de son compagnon. Ils entendirent Diane et Philip Evans rentrer. Ils s'enfermèrent dans la chambre de Liz. Que ce serait-il passé s'ils s'étaient embrassés ?

_« Que ce serait-il passé si Max et moi on s'était embrassé ? Et puis, quel effet ça fait, pour une humaine, d'embrasser un extra-terrestre ? Même si mes rêves me prédisent de manière difforme l'avenir, je ne sais pas ce qui m'attend. Suis-je vraiment faite pour être avec Max ? Ce qui est sûr, c'est que je ne regarderai plus jamais le ciel de la même manière… je ne regarderai plus rien de la même manière »._

Bien loin de la conversation qu'avaient les deux amis, dans une rue sombre, cette nuit-là, deux ombres se rejoignent en silence. Tess et Nasedo semblaient de disputer.

-Tu leur as tout dit, criait-il.

-Je n'avais pas le choix, se défendit-elle. Max a dit que tu n'avais pas intérêt à toucher à Liz.

-Il croit me faire peur ?

Il croisa les bras. Et comme quelques jours auparavant, il se mit à tourner en rond. Mais son attitude n'avait plus rien de calme, au contraire. Il avait l'air tourmenté.

-Il donnerait sa vie pour elle. N'oublie pas qu'il est la clé. Sans lui on ne peut pas rentrer chez nous.

-Je sais, soupira le protecteur.

-Tu ferais bien de disparaître quelques temps, lui suggéra Tess.

-Quoi ? Et toi, que feras-tu sans moi ?

-Je me débrouillerai. Max ne doit absolument pas tomber sur toi. Même si tu changes d'apparence, nous savons toujours nous reconnaître. Qu'il ne te trouve pas, sinon…

-Sinon quoi ?

Tess avait soudain prit le dessus sur son protecteur. À présent, elle donnait les ordres. Il lui avait bien enseigné. L'élève semblait par moment dépasser le maître.

-Tu ne pourras jamais rentrer chez toi. Liz n'est pas Kévin. Tu ne la tueras pas aussi facilement… Tu m'as utilisé et je n'aime pas ça. Alors maintenant, je prends les commandes et tu fais ce que je dis.

-Quand dois-je revenir ?

-Dans quelques semaines, pas avant. Surtout pas avant…

Tess pointa son doigt menaçant vers son protecteur. Il tourna les talons et disparut dans cette froideur qui embaumait la ville.

La pluie commençait à tomber. De fines gouttelettes perlaient déjà sur le visage de Michael. Il accéléra le pas. Il arriva devant chez Maria. La jeune fille avait laissé la fenêtre de sa chambre ouverte. Était-ce un signe ou une simple coïncidence. Le destin ou le hasard ? Michael n'en savait rien. Il serait bine rester là à y songer si l'averse n'était pas devenue soudain si forte. Il pleuvait des cordes. Il prit donc vite une décision. Il se décida et entra par là. À l'intérieur de la petite chambre, il n'y avait personne. Il regarda tout autour de lui. Il découvrit tout ce qu'il n'avait pas remarqué la dernière fois. Le petit bureau de maria orné d'un miroir où reposaient des dizaines de petites fioles. Michael fronça d'ailleurs les sourcils à cette vue. Il détailla ensuite une penderie, puis une commode. L'idée saugrenue de fouiller ces tiroirs lui passa par la tête. Mais il se résigna rapidement. Il soupira. Michael avait loué une vidéo dans l'espoir de la regarder avec Maria mais celle-ci était visiblement absente. Que s'imaginait-il ? Qu'il suffisait d'amener une vidéo et de passer par la fenêtre pour passer du temps avec Maria. Il se trouva soudain pitoyable. Ce n'était pas du tout son genre de faire ça. Il devait être un mur de pierre. Pourtant, il ressentait bien quelque chose en présence de la jeune humaine. Il ne savait pas ce que c'était, mais ce qu'il savait c'est qu'il aimait ça. Il se trouva ensuite malhonnête envers Alex. Devait-il l'attendre ou bien partir ? La question ne se posa plus lorsque Maria ouvrit la porte.

-Qui est là, appela-t-elle en apercevant l'ombre de son ami. Allez vous en ! Oh mon dieu…

-Maria, du calme. C'est moi.

-Michael ?

Maria abaissa son bras qu'elle avait immédiatement levé dans les airs après avoir saisi ce qui s'avéra être un cintre.

-Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? Tu es rentré par la fenêtre ?

-Elle était ouverte. Je suis désolé. Je repars tout de suite.

-Tu ne vas pas partir, l'arrêta-t-elle. Il pleut à verse ! Alors, pourquoi tu es venu ?

-J'ai loué une vidéo.

Elle lui sourit. Les battements de son cœur s'accélérèrent. Elle s'approcha de lui tout en murmurant :

-Tu as loué une vidéo dans l'intention de la regarder avec moi ?

-Hum… oui…

Michael se racla le fond de la gorge. Elle n'avait vraiment pas besoin de lui rappeler. Il le savait et se demandait encore ce qui lui avait prit. Mais le sourire ravi de Maria lui fournit une explication valable.

-Je… Vais… je vais mettre le film.

Il mit la vidéo et s'installa machinalement à coté d'elle. Il avait délibérément choisi un film d'horreur pour que Maria se blottisse tout contre lui. C'est ce qu'elle fit avec un plaisir non dissimulé. Ils étaient bien tous les deux, sans rien pour les séparer. Malheureusement, le film eut une fin.

-Tu… tu veux rester un peu, demanda timidement Maria.

-Oui, je veux bien, accepta Michael.

Un silence tomba durant quelques secondes. Tout le deux lancèrent plusieurs regards vers le plafond qui semblait soudain avoir acquis un quelconque attrait qui fascinait les deux adolescents.

-J'aime passer du temps avec toi, lui avoua Maria.

Michael qui se demandait quelle était exactement la couleur utilisée pour le plafond, rabaissa ses yeux vers elle. Il bafouilla un instant surpris par cette révélation.

-Moi aussi j'aime ça, lui répondit Michael. En réalité, je suis un peu mal à l'aise vis à vis d'Alex.

-Ah, tu es au courant.

La respiration de Maria se bloqua. Elle cœur palpitait en songeant à ce qu'il pouvait en penser. Michael hoca affirmativement la tête.

-Il ne faut pas que tu te sentes mal à l'aise. Alex est mon meilleur ami.

-Et moi, je suis quoi ? lui demanda-t-il en souriant.

Elle bredouilla quelque chose qu'il n'entendit pas. Il insista lourdement jusqu'à ce qu'elle craque.

-Peut-être plus qu'un simple ami, rougit-elle.

-C'est vrai, la taquina-t-il.

-Et moi ? qu'est ce que je suis pour toi ?

-Une grande trouillarde qui se blottit dans mes bras à chaque scène effrayante !

Maria rougit encore plus. Elle lui frappa alors sur l'épaule en signe de désapprobation.

-Et j'adore ça, ajouta Michael.

Maria baissa le regard se sentant devenir couleur pivoine. Elle se releva et fit quelques tours dans la pièce, ce qui fit rire Michael. Il se leva à son tour et s'approcha d'elle. Elle fixait toujours le sol. Il lui souleva le menton et posa alors délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes pour l'embrasser tendrement. Elle répondit à son baiser mais finit par le repousser.

-Je suis désolée, s'excusa-t-elle.

-Non, dit Michael confus. C'est moi. Je n'aurais pas dû.

-C'était parfait. C'est juste que… j'ai vécu une ancienne histoire qui s'est très mal terminée.

-Tu veux me raconter ? lui proposa-t-il.

-Il n'y a pas grand-chose à dire. Il s'appelait Billy et il m'a brisé le cœur.

-Je ne te ferai jamais ça, lui dit-il dans un élan de sincérité profonde.

Il s'approcha et l'embrassa à nouveau. Maria se laissa aller. Elle aimait Michael. Il était si doux, avec elle du moins. Quand il était là, il se sentait transportée. Et le jeune homme lui donnait son amour en retour. Quoi de plus beau ? Maria était heureuse avec Michael.

La nuit était noire et glaciale. Dans son bureau dans le centre ville, le shérif Valenti planchait toujours sur un rapport qu'il se devait de rédiger.

-Shérif, l'interrompit Hanson l'adjoint. J'y vais. Vous êtes le dernier.

L'adjoint du shérif sortit de la pièce. Valenti ouvrit alors un tiroir duquel il retire un dossier intitulé : _« parmis nous »_. À l'intérieur se trouvait les photos du cadavre d'Atherton, le rapport sur la fusillade au crashdown ainsi que les dépositions de Larry et Jennifer, les deux touristes présents lors de l'incident. Valenti fouilla alors un autre tiroir. Il en sortit des photos de Max et les joints au dossier.

_« Un jour, je saurai tout sur toi Max Evans. Et ce jour là… »_

Il referma le dossier _« parmis nous »_ et le remit dans son tiroir qu'il prit grand soin de refermer à clé. Il se laisser tomber en arrière dans son grand fauteuil et observa le ciel un long moment…

Découvrira-t-il la vérité sur Max et ses amis ? Max et Liz vont-ils finir par s'embrasser ? Tess et Nasedo arriveront-ils à les séparer ?

La suite dans « le jour de l'indépendance ».

Fin du troisième épisode.


	4. Le jour de l'indépendance

Roswell : épisode 4.

Le jour de l'indépendance.

(Home sweet home) 

Liz s'était isolée dans son ancienne maison, sur son ancien balcon. Elle avait l'habitude de s'y réfugier avant. Mais depuis la mort de ses parents, tout avait changé. Elle retrouvait dès qu'elle pouvait le calme de sa demeure. Pourquoi n'habiterait-elle plus dans la maison qui légalement lui appartenait toujours. Le crashdown avait été racheté mais les habitations étaient toujours à Liz. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle regardait le ciel noir parsemé de mille et une étoiles. Son esprit vagabonda alors vers Max Evans. D'où venait-il ? Combien de temps tiendrait-elle encore avant de se jeter sur lui ? Elle saisit son journal et commença à écrire.

_« Liz Parker, 2 novembre. _

_Ma vie sera-t-elle à nouveau normale ? Depuis que Max Evans m'a sauvé, plus rien n'est normal. Je ne m'en plains pas mais je me demande s'il a bien fait. J'aurais rejoint mes parents et je n'aurais pas souffert de l'entendre me dire : ' soyons amis'. Je raconte n'importe quoi ! Ma vie n'est pas parfaite et je ne suis pas toujours bien, mais Max est là !_

-Liz, lança une voix.

-Max ? appela la jeune fille, intriguée.

Elle se leva de sa chaise pliante où elle s'était assise pour écrire et regarda par dessus son balcon. Au dessous d'elle, elle aperçu Max. Il était debout dans la rue déjà noire.

-Monte, lui lança-t-elle.

S'en suivit son plus magnifique sourire –un de ceux qu'elle réservait spécialement pour Max. Il saisit l'échelle de secours et y grimpa. Il arriva alors face à elle.

-Je savais que je te trouverais ici. Quand tu es mélancolique, tu te réfugies là où tu te sens en sécurité.

-Tu voulais me parler, rougit-elle.

-Je voulais juste m'assurer que tu allais bien. Ces derniers temps tu m'as semblé… loin.

Elle acquiesça et soupira. Il avait raison. Max était ce genre de garçon qui savait lire en elle. À vrai dire, il était le seul à savoir déchiffrer chaque geste qu'elle faisait.

-Ma maison me manque beaucoup.

Elle baissa les yeux. Elle sentit Max se crisper. Elle habitait chez lui et ça lui faisait sans doute de la peine qu'elle ne se sente pas bien là bas.

-Ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas vivre chez toi, se justifia-t-elle. C'est juste que, c'est chez moi ici.

-Je te comprends tu sais. Si on me forçait à retourner… là-bas, dit il en levant le doigt, ce ne serait pas chez moi. Ma maison est ici.

-Et puis ce n'est pas pour ça qu'on ne sera plus… amis, lui sourit-elle.

-Des amis…, murmura-t-il.

Elle se retourna pour déposer son journal intime sur la table de nuit. Il la suivit d'un regard aimant. Elle repassa devant lui et le frôla. Ce fut trop pour qu'il puisse le supporter. Il lui attrapa le bras et l'attira contre lui…

_« Liz… »_ Murmura-t-il.

Et doucement, il déposa sur ses lèvres un langoureux baiser auquel elle répondit. Elle passa le bras autour du cou de son alien préféré. Leur étreinte était passionnée. Ils avaient tout deux attendu tellement longtemps avant de succomber à cette attraction. Ils savourèrent tous les deux le moment, profitant de chaque seconde de bonheur.

Le lendemain au lycée, Liz rayonnait. Elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi heureuse. Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de sourire. La vie était merveilleuse depuis que Max était apparu ; mais depuis qu'ils s'étaient embrassés, elle l'était encore plus. Elle avait oublié sa petite déprime pour se passionner à une étude approfondie de la relation humano extra-terrestre. Maria vivait comme cela depuis qu'elle sortait avec Michael. Même s'il était bien loin d'être le stéréotype du garçon romantique, la jeune fille l'aimait. Elle était heureuse avec lui. Et c'est ce qui comptait le plus à ses yeux. Peu importait de savoir qui il était et d'où il venait, elle l'aimait pour lui, et uniquement pour ça.

-Liz, appela Maria. Liz Parker, votre meilleure amie officielle vous appelle sur terre.

-Oh, Maria, fit Liz descendant de son nuage. Je ne t'avais pas entendue…

-je n'ai peut-être pas crié assez fort, dit-elle ironiquement.

Liz rougit. En effet, Maria avait crié pour tout le lycée –habitude plutôt fâcheuse qu'elle n'avait pas perdue au fil des ans. Même l'élève de troisième année qui était paisiblement installé la bibliothèque de l'autre côté du campus avait du l'entendre.

-Je suis juste… perdue dans mes pensées.

-laisse moi deviner : pensées extra-terrestres.

-Exact, admit Liz.

Maria lui sourit. Elle sentait bien que ce n'était pas tout. Liz lui cachait quelque chose de merveilleusement important. Ce sont des genres de chose que les meilleures amies sentent.

-Quoi ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Je sens que tu ne me dis pas tout.

Démasquée, Liz lança un regard malicieux à Maria. Elle voulait la faire languir un maximum, Maria détestant ça…

-Max m'a embrassé hier soir !

Maria ce retint de justesse de pousser un hurlement tonitruant. Elle agita un moment les bras dans tous les sens.

-C'est super. Bien que je ne sois pas sure que cette perspective plaise à tout le monde. La blondinette ne va pas aimer ça du tout.

-Maria…

Liz lui frappa sur le bras. Elle n'avait pas besoin d'entendre parler d'elle alors qu'elle se sentait aussi bien.

-Je m'égare. Alors c'était comment ?

-C'était magique, comme si j'allais exploser. Mon cœur battait si fort que j'ai cru mourir. C'était… extra-terrestre !

Maria sourit. Elle connaissait bien cette sensation. C'est ce qu'elle ressentait à chaque fois qu'elle embrassait Michael

-C'est l'amour. Il n'y a rien d'extra terrestre dans là dedans.

-Maria, quand j'embrassais Max j'ai eu … des visions…

-Que veux-tu dire par « des visions », lui demanda Max entrant dans une classe vide.

Il entraîna Liz avec lui. Il ne pu s'empêcher de résister à la tentation de lui caresser les cheveux au passage. Il sentait si bon, ils étaient si attirants. Tout comme ses lèvres qui étaient prêtes à s'offrir à lui. Mais il devait se contenir le temps qu'elle lui explique ce qu'il se passait. Pourrait-il encore attendre plus de temps ?

-Je ne sais pas lui répondit la jeune fille. C'est comme des flashes. Je te vois avec moi ou parfois aussi avec Michael ou Isabel. C'est comme si tu établissais une connexion en m'embrassant. En as-tu eu aussi ?

-Tu veux dire, est ce que j'ai vu des choses en t'embrassant ?

-Oui c'est ça.

Max tourna la tête, gêné. Il ne savait pas comment interprété ce qu'il avait vu. Mais maintenant que Liz lui parlait de ses flashes, il était fort possible que quelque chose se soit créé entre eux, un lien invisible peut-être mais indestructible.

-J'ignore si cela venait de toi ou de mon subconscient, lui expliqua Max. Mais je t'ai vue, avec moi, main dans la main, juste devant un autel. nous allions nous marier dans une petite chapelle. Il y avait du blanc partout. Mais je n'ai pas fait que voir, j'ai aussi ressentit tout cet amour. Mais j'ignore si j'ai tout inventé ou non.

Liz sourit, et rougit en même temps. Elle se souvenait parfaitement du moment où elle avait songé à cette scène.

-Tu n'as rien inventé Max. Tout vient de moi. J'ai imaginé cette scène il y a quelques jours alors que je regardais un film d'amour, blottie dans tes bras.

Max esquissa un sourire. Lui aussi se souvenait parfaitement bien. Elle pouvait resitué chaque moment d'intimité qu'il avait eu avec Liz ces trois dernière année.

-Cela veut dire que lorsqu'on s'embrasse, on voit et ressent ce qu'il y a au plus profond du cœur de l'autre, songea-t-il.

Liz pencha la tête sur le coté. Elle leva les yeux au ciel. Elle ne savait pas trop comment prendre cette révélation.

-Et c'est une mauvaise chose, demanda-t-elle soucieuse de sa réponse.

-Au contraire, sourit-il. Je crois que c'est une très bonne chose et que ces visions pourraient nous montrer le chemin. Cela ne peut être que le résultat d'un lien très fort. Et puis, les visions ne sont peut-être que temporaire.

Il s'approcha doucement de sa nouvelle petite amie et l'embrassa passionnément. Il passe par ses lèvres et termina par un léger baiser dans le cou qui fit sourire Liz. Il lui murmura _« je t'aime »_ à l'oreille. Il lui prit la main et sortit du local. Ils allaient à présent affirmer leur toute nouvelle relation.

Isabel et Tess étaient assises à une table à l'extérieur du lycée. Elles ignoraient tout de Max en Liz. Alors que la jeune fille l'avait déjà dit à tous ses amis, lui avait préféré rester discret. Il n'avait absolument pas envie d'avoir Tess dans les pieds. Quant à sa sœur, Max ne voyait pas l'intérêt de lui apprendre. Étant très populaire, Isabel allait très vite en entendre parler- si ce n'était pas déjà fait. Pourtant Isabel semblait avoir bien d'autres préoccupations.

-Tu te rends compte, s'exaspéra Isabel.

Elle plaqua lourdement sa main sur la table où elle déjeunait. Elle fixa son amie tentant tant bien que mal de capter son intention.

-Il en pince pour Maria ! Je n'y crois pas. Aucun garçon ne m'a jamais résisté et ce n'est pas lui qui va commencer.

Tess mordit une bouchée de son sandwich. Pourquoi Isabel se préoccupait-elle d'un humain comme Alex.

-Calme toi Isabel, l'apaisa Tess. Ce n'est pas en criant que tu le feras craquer. Et puis Maria sort avec Michael. Il n'a aucune chance.

-Maria et Michael ? Je leur donne deux semaines tout au plus.

La mesquinerie d'une Isabel jalouse était sans pareille. Elle les maudissait tous.

-Tu pourrais lui faire oublier Maria avec tes pouvoirs. Oui mais si après il me repousse ? soupira Isabel.

-Tu te contenteras de Michael qui, je te le rappelle, est ton destin.

-Max t'a bien laissé tombé pour Liz, lança dédaigneusement Isabel à Tess. Pourquoi je suivrais ma destinée si mon frère n'en fait pas autant ?

La jeune fille faillit s'étrangler avec son repas. Vexée, elle lança un regard haineux à Isabel. _« Max et Liz ne sont pas ensemble. » _se répétait-elle mentalement.

-Notre rupture est temporaire, s'énerva Tess. Il n'est pas avec Liz.

-Ce n'est pas la rumeur qui court, précisa Isabel. Selon Pam Troy…

-Peut-on se fier à cette fille ?

-Ils sont rentrés tard du crashdown hier soir. Mais si tu préfères, vérifie par toi-même. S'ils sortent ensemble, ils doivent être à deux.

Tess se leva, furieuse, et partit, plus que probablement à la recherche de Max. Elle ne se résignait pas à l'abandonner. Voyant Tess s'éloigner, Maria osa aborder Isabel, restée seule.

-Qu'est ce qu'elle a ?

-Elle ne veut pas croire que Max et Liz sont ensemble. Tu sais quelque chose toi ? Mon frère ne m'en a même pas parlé.

-Je sais qu'ils se sont embrassés hier soir sur la terrasse de Liz et qu'elle a des visions. Résultantes de vos pouvoirs et du lien fort qui les unit.

Isabel sourit. Elle aurait voulu être là pour voir la tête de Tess quand elle le découvrirait.

-Et toi avec Michael, c'est du sérieux ? demanda alors Isabel.

-Je crois que oui. Je ne l'ai pas vu aujourd'hui…

Elle tourna encore la tête pour essayer de l'apercevoir dans les alentours. Mais Michael resta introuvable. Isabel haussa les épaules, aussi ignorante que Maria.

-Tu sais qu'Alex me parle beaucoup de toi, enchaîna-t-elle directement.

-Je sais oui, soupira Maria. Il m'a dit tout ce qu'il éprouvait. Alex est mon meilleur ami et pour rien au monde je ne voudrais perdre ça. Et puis j'aime Michael même s'il n'est pas parfait.

Elle soupira. Soudain, elle réalisa pourquoi Isabel avait si subtilement abordé le sujet « Alex ».

-Dis donc, c'est une impression ou toi, tu craques pour Alex.

-Moi ? nia Isabel. Qu'est ce que tu vas imaginer là ?

Maria regarda alors Isabel d'un regard qui voulait dire _« en es-tu vraiment sure »._ La jeune fille craqua.

-D'accord, avoua-t-elle. J'éprouve peut-être un peu plus que de la simple amitié pour Alex. Il n'a malheureusement d'yeux que pour toi.

-Je le savais, s'extasia Maria avec un cri de victoire.

Ses bras à nouveau dans tous les sens, Maria se tortilla de joie sur son siège. Elle était toujours très fière de découvrir ce genre de secret, surtout lorsqu'elle pouvait les colporter.

-Ne t'inquiète pas. Quand son petit fantasme sur ma personne sera passé et qu'il sera redescendu sur terre, il ne sera sûrement pas indifférent à ton charme.

-Si tu le dis.

Isabel se remit à manger. Dans ses pensées, elle ne sentit pas le regard de Maria se poser sur elle. Celle-ci l'observa attentivement quelques secondes.

-Et bien, sourit-elle. Je t'aurais plutôt vue craquer sur des garçons comme Doug Perry ou Jason Keaton, mais non. La belle Isabel en pince pour le petit Alex Withman.

-Tais toi… dit-elle.

-Ça ne va pas plaire à tes amies pom-pom girls.

-Tais toi ! Je ne suis plus pom-pom girl !

Isabel sourit. Maria adorait la taquiner. Même si elle s'en cachait assez bien Isabel appréciait beaucoup la compagnie de la jeune fille. Elle n'avait aucune raison de lui en vouloir au sujet d'Alex. Cette situation les ennuyait autant l'une que l'autre.

Michael ne s'était toujours pas montré aujourd'hui ce qui inquiétait énormément Max. Même si le jeune homme ne se montrait pas souvent en classe, il réapparaissait généralement lors de la pause. Celle-ci était à présent terminée et toujours aucune trace de Michael. Au cours de biologie, Max confia son inquiétude à Liz sous le regard inquisiteur de Tess. Elle ne les avait pas surpris main dans la main mais leur connivence ne lui disait rien qui vaille.

-Ce n'est pas dans ses habitudes, murmura-t-il.

-Il est peut-être malade, le rassura la jeune fille.

-Nous ne sommes jamais malade.

Liz posa sa main sur l'épaule de Max pour tenter de le rassurer. Il ne dit rien mais elle n'avait réussi qu'à l'électriser d'autant plus. Ce n'était pourtant pas pour lui déplaire.

-À la fin du cours, nous irons voir chez lui. Ça ne peut pas être si grave que ça. Ne t'en fait pas, Max. Tout ira bien. Je serai toujours là pour toi. Je te le promets.

-Merci.

Il lui prit la main et l'embrassa discrètement. Il mima ensuite un « je t'aime ». Scène que ne manqua pas Tess. Son cœur se déchira. Lui aussi, elle l'avait perdu. Nasedo avait raison : les humains n'auraient jamais du se mêler de ça.

À la sortie des cours, Max et Liz prirent immédiatement la direction de la sortie de la ville, là où se trouvait la caravane où Michael vivait avec Hank Whitmore, son père adoptif. Maria les avait rejoint alors qu'ils montaient dans la jeep de Max. Elle aussi s'inquiétait pour son petit ami. Ils arrivèrent dix minutes plus tard et frappèrent à la porte de la caravane. Hank ouvrit la porte. Il était toujours aussi négligé que la fois où Maria était venue cherché Michael.

-Bonjour, dit Maria. Vous vous souvenez de moi ? Je suis Maria De Luca, une amie de Michael.

-On n'oublie pas une minette comme vous, brailla-t-il en reniflant.

Il était complètement saoul- pour ne pas changer. Ses vêtements semblaient ne pas avoir changé depuis la dernière fois que Maria l'avait vu. Il se dégageait toujours de lui cette horrible puanteur.

-Michael est là ? demanda Max.

-Non, grogna-t-il. Mickey est sortis ce matin et je l'ai pas vu depuis.

-Merci.

Ils tournèrent les talons. Ils quittèrent Hank plus inquiets qu'auparavant. Où pouvait être passé Michael ?

-Maria, tu ferais mieux de rentrer, lui suggéra Liz.

-Je veux rester, s'enquit-elle. Je veux vous aider.

-Tu ne nous aideras pas dans cet état là, continua Liz. Rentre chez toi s'il te plait. On te préviendra dès qu'on aura du nouveau.

-Je te ramène, lui dit Max.

Ils partirent. Le jeune alien ramena son amie chez elle. La pluie s'était mise alors à tomber depuis un bon moment lorsqu'ils arrivèrent sur place. Maria se retrouva seule dans son appartement. Sa mère était à nouveau sortie. Elle dînait avec un homme d'age mur, avec une situation stable. Elle avait cru nécessaire d'en faire un portrait à sa fille le matin même. Comme si cette description pouvait l'intéresser. Tout ce qui comptait maintenant c'était Michael. La jeune fille ne supportait pas de se sentir si impuissante. Elle décida de regarder une vidéo pour se calmer et détendre l'atmosphère. Surtout pas un film d'horreur, ça lui rappelait son petit ami. Il n'était pas bon d'y penser dans cette situation. De plus, l'orage qui grondait dehors n'était pas pour la rassurer. Elle s'apprêtait à ouvrir la porte. Peut-être Michael était-il là ? Mais lorsqu'elle abaissa la poignée de la porte de sa chambre et qu'elle scruta l'obscurité, elle ne pu apercevoir que la pénombre d'une pièce vide. Malgré cela Maria ne se sentait pas seule. Il y avait quelqu'un dans l'appartement.

-Qui est là, articula difficilement Maria en regardant autour d'elle.

Elle se saisit d'un objet contendant qu'elle trouva sur une étagère dont elle s'arma fermement.

-Maria, murmura une ombre qui sortait de la cuisine.

-Michael ?

Le jeune homme se dévoila aux yeux de sa petite amie. Il était trempé. Dieu seul savait le temps qu'il était resté à l'extérieur.

-Michael, j'ai eu si peur. Où étais-tu ?

Elle couru vers lui, le serra dans ses bras et l'embrassa passionnément. Il était là. Elle pouvait le tenir réellement aux creux de ses bras. Elle se sentit soudain libérée d'un poids.

-Aie, se plaignit-il. Attention à mon œil.

-Michael, qu'est ce que tu as ?

-Rien du tout. Je suis tombé, se défendit-il en tournant le regard.

-Ne me mens pas ! Que se passe-t-il ? Qui t'a fait ça ?

Il ne répondit rien mais la regarda de ses yeux, si petits à cause des coups qu'il avait reçu. Comment pouvait-on être si violent ? Maria réfléchit aux différentes personnes capables de le blesser.

-Ton père ? réalisa soudain Maria devant le silence de Michael.

-Ce n'est pas mon père, cria-t-il. Ce n'est que l'homme chez qui je suis obligé de vivre.

-S'il te frappe il faut faire quelque chose.

-Que veux-tu que je fasse contre lui ?

-Le père de Max et Isabel est avocat. Je suis certaine qu'il trouverait une solution si tu leur en parlais.

Il s'assit nerveusement et frappa fortement sa main sur la table qu'il y avait devant lui.

-Écoute, je ne veux pas de leur pitié.

-Ce n'est pas de la pitié. Tu ne peux tout simplement pas rester chez Hank. Tu as besoin d'aide.

Il se releva et la toisa. Elle voulait tant faire quelque chose pour lui. Elle voulait tout partager avec lui. Aujourd'hui, il allait mal. Elle voulait partager cette épreuve là avec lui.

-En réalité j'espérais pouvoir passer la nuit chez toi.

-Quoi ?dit-elle étonnée.

-Oublie ça, lâcha-t-il.

Il se dirigea précipitamment vers la porte. Il l'ouvrit brutalement et s'apprêta à partir.

- Non attend, le retint Maria.

Il s'arrêta dans son élan et se retourna doucement vers Maria. ses yeux étaient doux et reflétaient son désir de lui apporter son aide. Même si sa situation n'était pas réjouissante, il n'aurait échangé sa place pour rien au monde.

-Pour cette nuit c'est d'accord, tenta-t-elle de sourire. Évite juste de te faire voir par ma mère demain matin.

Michael sourit. Maria sentit son teint rougir. Elle se mit à tordre ses doigts dans tous les sens.

-Mais c'est provisoire, lui affirma-t-elle. Tu devras trouver un autre endroit pour vivre. Et ce sera d'autant plus facile avec l'aide de Philip Evans.

-J'irai lui demander, se ravisa Michael.

Il aurait tout fait pour rendre maria heureuse. Et cette requête lui paraissait importante. Il y eut un court silence puis Michael déclara :

- Merci.

Maria fit un léger mouvement de tête. Elle sourit à son tour.

-Pas de quoi.

Son regard se fixa ensuite sur l'œil blessé de son petit ami. Elle se rapprocha de Michael et posa doucement sa main sur sa blessure. Le jeune homme grimaça à cause de la douleur.

-Tu veux quelque chose pour apaiser ça ?

-Max guérira ça demain, sourit-il.

Il la regarda profondément. Maria était vraiment une fille fantastique. Quand il était avec elle, il se sentait différent, plus humain. Tout ce qu'il avait toujours voulu refouler au fond de lui refaisait surface. Il n'avait jamais ressenti ça. Il était amoureux !

C'était plus que de la simple attirance, c'était de l'amour. Il la remercia encore une fois.

-Je vais prévenir Max et Liz que tu es ici, dit-elle en l'embrassant sur le front. Je te rejoins tout de suite.

Liz était chez elle avec Max quand elle reçu l'appel de Maria sur son portable. La nouvelle rassura tout le monde, en particulier Max et Isabel qui avait déjà plusieurs fois envisagé la possibilité d'évènements extra-terrestres. Maria raconta à son amie les ennuis de Michael avec Hank. Elle lui demanda d'en toucher un mot à Max. Ce qu'elle fit dès qu'elle eut raccroché. Elle en parla également à Philip Evans, qui accepta volontiers d'aider Michael Guérin. Mais où un enfant mineur allait-il vivre sans parents ? Michael n'accepterait jamais une famille d'accueil. Il allait falloir vite trouver une solution.

Dans son bureau, le shérif rangeait des dossiers. Il finit par n'en garder qu'un seul : « parmis nous ». Depuis la fusillade au crashdown, il y plaçait tout ce qu'il découvrait sur Max Evans : témoignages, photos etc. Il était à présent certain de ce qu'il était réellement. Mais comment le prouver ? Après ce que lui avait raconté Kyle, il n'avait plus aucun doute. Mais la réputation de son père le ferait passer pour un fou s'il en parlait. Entra alors son fils.

-Je t'amène ton déjeuner, dit-il en déposant le sachet sur le bureau.

-Il ne fallait pas.

Kyle baissa la tête et s'aperçu bien que son père travaillait encore sur ce dossier.

-Tu es encore avec ça, s'exaspéra-t-il.

Le shérif s'empara du dossier et le rangea rapidement dans un tiroir. Il regarda alors son fils.

-Kyle, après ce que tu m'as dit je ne peux pas abandonner.

-Je t'ai dit que Max et moi, on s'était battu et qu'il avait gagné. Pas qu'il venait d'ailleurs pour nous envahir ou je ne sais quoi d'autre.

Valenti se leva avec fureur.

-Tu as dit qu'il t'avait projeté ! Je suis sur de ce que j'avance.

-Tu vas perdre ta famille tout comme grand père a perdu la sienne…

Jim Valenti ne répondit pas. Il se rassit et tourna la tête. Kyle lui demanda alors :

-Tu seras là ce soir ?

-Non, ce soir j'ai rendez-vous. Je dois d'ailleurs y aller. Je suis en retard. Elle n'est pas du genre patiente.

-Qui ça elle ? s'étonna Kyle.

Il leva les bras dans l'incompréhension la plus complète. Depuis quand son père ressortait-il avec des femmes ? Jim Valenti n'était presque plus sorti depuis le départ de sa mère quand Kyle était plus jeune.

-Bon soir fiston, sourit-il en fermant la porte de son bureau.

-Papa, attend.

Kyle Valenti resta seul quelque instant. Il se tourna ensuite vers le bureau de son père. Il s'avança doucement vers le tiroir ou Valenti avait enfermé son dossier. Il tenta de l'ouvrir mais malheureusement son père l'avait verrouillé… Il trouva néanmoins une clé métallique laissé nonchalamment posée sur un coin du bureau. Il la fit tourner dans la serrure et sortit le fichier de son tiroir. Il fouilla donc le dossier « parmis nous ». Examinant avec soin chaque document il découvrit que non seulement des photos de Max y figurait mais également de ses proches dont des photos de Liz…

Le lendemain, Maria travaillait au crashdown et pour la première fois, c'était elle qui attendait Liz depuis près de dix minutes. Elle qui était toujours à l'heure. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas du tout. Maria commençait déjà à s'inquiéter. Michael le soir d'avant et puis maintenant Liz. Tout cela faisait beaucoup pour la jeune fille dont les nerfs étaient sur le point de craquer -spécialement depuis que sa mère avait presque trouvé Michael dans sa chambre le matin même. Je jeune homme s'était d'abord caché dans la penderie pour ensuite filer par la fenêtre. Elle avait échappé belle.

Une demie heure plus tard Liz franchit enfin la porte du restaurant.

-Maria je suis désolée, s'excusa-t-elle.

-Enfin ! cria cette dernière. Mais où étais-tu ?

Liz s'engouffra dans la porte qui menait à l'arrière salle dans restaurant. Elle détacha les boutons de sa veste qu'elle retira rapidement.

-Philip Evans m'a retenue. Nous avons trouvé une solution pour Michael, et également pour moi.

-Pour toi ? s'étonna Maria. Enfin Liz, expliques toi.

Liz ouvrit son casier et y engouffra ses affaires. Elle en sortit son uniforme qu'elle enfila.

-Les Evans n'utilisent que le crashdown mais pas le reste de la maison. Michael peut donc vivre ici, s'il est émancipé. Il n'aura aucun loyer à payer. Il devra juste en compensation travailler au restaurant en tant que cuisinier.

-C'est fantastique. Je ne mangerai jamais rien de sa préparation mais s'il peut vivre loin de Hank tout va bien.

-Maria, je vais vivre ici avec Michael.

Le visage de Maria avait soudain pâlit. Avait-elle bien entendu ? Liz allait vivre avec Michael. Liz retourna dans la salle du restaurant et s'installa au comptoir.

-Quoi ? T'es en train de me dire que tu vas habiter seule avec mon petit ami ? Et il le sait ? Max le sait ?

Maria agitait ses mains dans tous les sens -comme elle avait l'habitude faire le faire quand elle était sous le choc. Elle fouilla dans sa poche et y trouva sa petite fiole d'huile de cèdre qu'elle commença à inhaler.

-Non Maria personne ne sait rien. Ce n'est qu'un projet. Mais ma maison me manque. Je vais de toute façon revivre ici. C'est à Michael de voir s'il veut bien de moi comme colocataire. Je suis sure que Max ne dira rien. Il comprendra la situation.

Maria était toujours interloquée. Elle avait du mal à reprendre son souffle. Elle se mit à agiter sa main devant son visage.

-Tu vas habiter avec mon copain ?

-Tu préfères qu'il reste avec Hank ?

-Non bien sur.

Elle cessa de bouger dans tous les sens et croisa les bras. Cette idée ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Sa meilleure amie et son copain allaient habiter dans la même maison, à quelques chambres d'écart à peine.

-Alors ne t'inquiète pas, tout ira bien. Je te le promets.

-Tu ne le toucheras pas ? interrogea Maria.

-Aucune chance.

-Pas d'yeux indiscrets. Pas de câlins parce qu'on a peur dans le noir. Pas de berceuse, rien !

-Tu peux en être sure, assura Liz.

-Bien !

Elle détourna le regard. Liz la regarda en souriant. Maria sourit à son tour et ajouta un rien vantarde mais sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

-De tout façon, Michael est digue de moi.

Elles échangèrent un regard complice et s'esclaffèrent. Liz et Maria partageaient cette chose, ce détail qui faisait que chacune savait toujours ce que l'autre pensait. Combien de meilleures amies peuvent en dire autant ? Et puis, on ne peut pas parler à n'importe qui de son petit ami venu d'ailleurs. La clochette de la porte du crashdown tinta les interrompant en pleine folie typiquement féminine.

-Salut M, dit une voix familière à Maria.

-Oh non. Ce n'est pas vrai, grimaça la jeune fille sans se retourner. Ce n'est pas possible.

Elle se retourna finalement et aperçut la personne qui l'avait interpellé. Sa grimace s'accentua.

-Non, pas lui !

-Ravi de te revoir aussi M, lança le jeune homme.

Elle lui lança un regard méprisant. Elle le toisa ensuite cherchant la moindre petite imperfection dans sa tenue.

-Quand es-tu sorti ? l'agressa-t-elle.

-Ce matin. Ils m'ont relâché pour bonne conduite.

Il sourit fièrement. Son regard se posa alors sur la jeune fille brune légèrement dissimulée derrière Maria.

-Salut Liz.

-Salut Sean, répondit-elle.

Sean De Luca, le cousin de Maria, avait passé six mois dans la prison du compté pour vol de voiture. Malgré les efforts constants du jeune homme, Maria ne supportait pas son cousin.

_« C'est un garçon adorable mais nul »_ répétait-elle sans cesse.

Pourtant, Liz l'avait toujours apprécié en dépit de son côté turbulent. Il était assez grand et mince. Il avait les cheveux châtain clair et bouclés et les yeux verts. Son regard était assez profond et assez intense. Mais rien en comparaison avec le regard extra-terrestre. Il n'égalait en rien celui de max Evans.

-Je te préviens Sean, l'avertit Maria, il n'est pas question que tu t'installes à la maison. C'est hors de question.

-Ne t'en fais pas. Ma chère tante m'a déjà donné sa permission. J'ai déposé mes affaires au salon.

Maria ouvrit grand la bouche, interloquée. Il était donc de retour. Elle soupira. Sean se tourna à nouveau vers Liz.

-Bien, on se voit à la maison Maria. Liz, j'espère te voir très vite. Tu es encore plus belle que dans mon souvenir, lui murmura-t-il en lui déposa un baiser sur la joue.

-À bientôt Sean, rougit Liz.

Le jeune homme se retourna et repassa la porte dans le sens contraire. Dès qu'il fut hors de vue Maria se retourna vers Liz, furieuse.

-A bientôt Sean, imita-t-elle.

Liz baissa la tête. Maria avait une sainte horreur que Liz se montre sympathique à l'égard de son cousin.

-Non mais à quoi tu joues ? lui demanda-t-elle nerveusement.

Ses bras se mirent à nouveau à valser dans tous les sens terminant dans sa poche, à la recherche de son éternelle huile de cèdre.

-Tu n'as pas assez de problème avec la blondinette ? Il faut que tu en rajoutes ?

-Maria, ce n'est que Sean.

Liz soupira. Elle tenta de faire sourire Maria avec une petite moue dont elle avait le secret. Mais rien n'y fit. Maria resta outragé par le geste –pourtant innocent- de son amie.

-Et la blondinette n'est pas un problème, ajout Liz. La situation est très claire. Je suis avec Max.

-Et je suis sure qu'elle va accepter cette situation, ironisa Maria. Tu te rappelles qu'elle a le pouvoir de manipuler l'esprit des gens…

Liz regarda Maria intriguée. Elle n'avait jamais pensé à ça. Tess oserait-elle user de ces pouvoirs contre elle… oui, sans hésitation.

-Elle ne s'en servirait tout de même pas sur Max, s'inquiéta Liz.

-Si elle est comme Nasedo, elle ne se gênera pas. Remarque que lui, on ne l'a plus vu depuis qu'on a apprit qu'il avait tué ton frère. Tess a grandit avec lui. Ils sont pareils. Ils n'hésitent pas à se servir de leurs pouvoirs.

Maria regarda profondément Liz. La jeune adolescente eut un mouvement rapide de recul.

-Maria tu me fais peur.

-Ne t'inquiète pas. Max t'aime trop pour se laisser avoir par des pouvoirs. Et puis je te rappelle que toi aussi tu as des pouvoirs.

Maria tapa sur l'épaule de Liz en s'éloignant quelques peu. Elle alla prendre des plats à la cuisine et les déposa à une table.

-J'ai des visions très floues en rêve et uniquement pour me prévenir d'un danger. Ou parfois je sens les gens arriver.

Liz attrapa une serviette et se mit à essuyer quelques verres. Ses gestes étaient lents et son esprit concentré sur ce qui pourrait bien lui arriver si elle avait à surmonter la colère de Tess.

-Tu modifies la structure moléculaire des choses, ajouta Maria. Et je suis sure que maintenant tu es connecté à eux, ajouta Maria.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? s'étonna Liz.

Elle laissa tomber sa serviette. Sa meilleure amie vint se poster à ses cotés. Elle s'accouda au comptoir.

-Space Boy m'a dit qu'ils pouvaient ressentir les émotions fortes de leurs semblables. Je suis sure que toi aussi tu peux le faire maintenant.

-Je ne sens rien du tout, se plaignit Liz.

-C'est qu'ils vont bien, sourit Maria.

Elle se dirigea vers la cuisine laissant Liz seule avec son désarroi. La peur de perdre Max l'avait envahie. Elle ne supporterait pas de le savoir loin d'elle. Où était-il ? Que faisait-il ? Allait-il seulement bien ? Il ne fallait pas non plus qu'elle en devienne paranoïaque… Pourtant, elle vivait à Roswell, Nouveau Mexique et était très intimes avec des extra-terrestres.

Elle rentra chez les Evans pensive. Elle trouva son petit ami –sain et sauf- et Isabel dans la cuisine en train de préparer le dîner. Max l'accueillit d'un énorme sourire et d'un baiser passionné. Des gestes comme ceux-ci valaient tout l'or du monde pour Liz.

-Laisse moi finir, dit Isabel à son frère.

Il la remercia et emmena Liz dans le salon. Ses mains étaient plongées dans les siennes. Sa peau était si douce. Il lui sourit.

-Alors, vous avez trouvé une solution pour Michael ?

-Oui, sourit-elle. Il va vivre au dessus du crashdown…

Elle hésita un instant avant de continuer son discours. Elle ignorait comment Max allait prendre la nouvelle.

-Il va vivre avec moi, acheva-t-elle

Les yeux de Max s'écarquillèrent. Avait-il bien entendu ? Ce n'était pourtant pas possible.

-Quoi ? bafouilla Max. Nous deux ?... Vous deux ?...

Les yeux de Max laissaient transparaître sa peur et même sans ça, Liz avait senti sa frayeur. Maria avait raison, elle sentait les émotions fortes. Et celle que Max éprouvait en était bien une.

-Max, le calma Liz. Ne t'inquiète pas. J'ai juste besoin de me retrouver chez moi. Michael ne sera que mon colocataire. Il prendra la chambre de Kévin et moi je reprendrai la mienne.

Liz sentit Max se rassurer. Son cœur, qui s'était précédemment serré, recommença à battre à un rythme normal.

-Je… je ne sais pas quoi dire. J'ai un instant cru que tu voulais rompre.

Liz esquissa un sourire. Il était vraiment adorable. Comment pourrait-elle un jour vouloir rompre avec lui ?

-Max, je t'aime, dit Liz en l'embrassant. Tu crois vraiment que je serais capable de jouer avec toi comme ça. Tu es ce qui m'est arrivé de mieux. Comment pourrais-je penser ne plus être avec toi ?

-Liz Parker, vous êtes formidable.

Il la prit dans ses bras et la serra le plus fort qu'il pu. Il l'aurait gardé ainsi des heures entières. Sa peur avait totalement disparu pour faire place à de l'appréhension. Il l'embrassa encore et encore. S'il avait pu, il n'aurait jamais cessé de l'embrasser. Sa peau était si douce et ses lèvres si pulpeuse. Il l'aimait plus que tout au monde. Jamais, non jamais il ne voulait la perdre ou la laisser partir.

-Quand est-ce que tu t'installes ?

-Demain. Je déplacerai mes affaires avec l'aide de Maria.

-Et la mienne.

Elle l'embrassa encore. Ils s'allongèrent sur le fauteuil. Isabel était tranquillement occupée à la cuisine, Diane Evans au crashdown et Philip à son cabinet, ils avaient le salon pour eux seuls. Le portable de Liz sonna alors. Elle vit apparaître sur l'écran vert le numéro du téléphone fixe de Maria.

-Maria, on s'est vue il y a vingt minutes à peine.

-Liz ? C'est Sean…

-Oh ! Sean. Qu'est ce que tu veux ? … Heu non pas ce soir… Ça va être dur aussi… Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps… Oui si tu veux… C'est ça, au revoir Sean.

Elle raccrocha. Max regarda sa petite amie d'un regard interrogateur. Il la fixa tendrement attendant visiblement ses explications. Max Evans serait-il jaloux ?

-Qui est… Sean ? demanda-t-il.

-C'est le cousin de Maria.

Liz lui tourna le dos une seconde pour ranger son portable dans sa poche. Elle était assez satisfaite que Max lui manifeste tant d'intérêt.

-Et que voulait-il ? poursuivit-il sur un ton inquisiteur.

-Monsieur Evans seriez vous jaloux ?

-Peut-être, un peu.

Il se rapprocha d'elle. Il lui déposa un tendre baiser sur les lèvres. Il n'en démordait pourtant pas.

-Que voulait-il ?

-Il me demandait simplement si j'acceptais de dîner avec lui.

Liz lui lança son sourire taquin. Elle sentit les bras de Max se faire plus fermes autour de sa taille.

-Et que lui as tout répondu ?

-J'ai accepté bien évidemment, plaisanta Liz. Mais chut. C'est un secret. Mon petit ami est Très jaloux.

-Ha oui ?

Liz acquiesça. Elle l'embrassa à son tour. Max lui souriait imperturbablement. Il était si affectueux avec elle.

-Il a ensuite ajouté qu'il passerait au crashdown pour me voir.

-Là je suis très jaloux, dit Max en souriant.

-Bien, la prochaine fois j'accepterai réellement…

Max fit basculer Liz qui tomba en arrière su le fauteuil. Max s'allongea de tout son long sur sa petite amie.

-Il va falloir que je t'invite tous les soirs si je veux éviter de te perdre.

-Tu ne me perdras pas, jamais. Je te le promets. Je t'aime trop pour partir.

Elle sourit, ce qui fit totalement craquer le jeune alien. Avec elle pourtant il se sentait complètement humain. Ses origines lui importaient peu. Le plus important était étendu auprès de lui.

Le lendemain matin, vers dix heures, Max et Liz déposaient les derniers cartons dans la jeep. Max eut un pincement au cœur. Il sentit pourtant sa petite amie heureuse. Ce sentiment était si fort en elle qu'il en oublia ses craintes. Liz avait bien senti son malaise à lui. Elle tentait tant bien que mal de le rassurer. Après tout, elle n'habitera pas si loin. Il pourrait sans problème monter à son balcon quand il le voudrait. Mais le jeune homme n'était cependant pas tranquille. Bien sur il avait confiance en Liz et en son meilleur ami aussi. Mais il pouvait arriver n'importe quoi. Liz pourrait inviter d'autres garçons en toute complicité avec Michael, et lui n'en saurait rien du tout. Il devenait paranoïaque à force de penser. Ça lui faisait simplement beaucoup de peine que Liz le laisse ainsi. Ils roulèrent en silence jusqu'au crashdown où Liz monta ses affaires. À l'étage, elle trouva Michael qui visitait.

-Alors, on va habiter ensemble, lui dit-il.

Liz hocha affirmativement la tête.

-Bien.

Michael détourna le regard un instant. Il était chez lui à présent. Chaque partie de cette maison était un mystère à découvrir.

-Juste pour être sur, poursuivit Michael. Je suis avec Maria et je l'aime.

-Oui je sais, affirma Liz. Je suis avec Max et je l'aime aussi.

-J'aime mettre la musique à fond, ajouta-t-il.

-Tu es chez toi ici.

-Chez moi, murmura-t-il.

Il leva légèrement la tête, rêveur. Ces paroles sonnaient tellement bien. Jamais il n'avait éprouvé une telle sensation chez Hank. Son père adoptif lui avait toujours clairement fait comprendre qu'il n'était pas là parce qu'il était désiré. Aujourd'hui, C'était différent. Il avait un vraie maison, et de vrais amis.

-Parfait, sourit-il.

-Juste une chose, lui dit-elle. Ne laisse pas traîner tes chaussettes. Et surtout, ne te ballade jamais en sous-vêtements !

-Bien.

La jeune fille voulu se retourner et aller retrouver Max. Michael l'intercepta une dernière fois.

-Liz !

-Oui ?

-Merci.

Michael était sincère et heureux. De si bonne humeur que même Liz pu le ressentir. Elle pouvait sentir sa reconnaissance.

-C'est normal.

Elle redescendit les escaliers et trouva Max, Maria Alex et Isabel qui lui annoncèrent en cœur qu'une fête aurait lieu le soir même au crashdown. Les Evans fermeraient pour l'occasion.

Ils rentrèrent tous chez eux afin de laisser les nouveaux occupants s'installer à leur aise. Ils se retrouveraient plus tard, dans la soirée. La journée passa ainsi à une vitesse fulgurante. Liz en avait profité pour ranger. Elle n'avait par conséquent pas vu le temps passer. Vers huit heure, la petite fête débuta. Michael attendait Maria et Liz se demandait où restait Max. Isabel était déjà là et tentait de distraire Alex toujours aussi déprimé. Max arriva enfin, un bouquet de roses blanches à la main.

-Je sais que ce sont tes préférées, lui chuchota-t-il en les lui offrant.

-Elles sont magnifiques. Je vais les mettre dans un vase.

Elle se dirigea vers la cuisine. Alors qu'elle sortait un grand vase d'une armoire, elle entendit alors la voix de Maria qui venait de faire son entrée. Une fois les fleurs pises en place, Liz la rejoint.

-Ma petite chérie, dit Maria en la prenant dans ses bras.

Elle lui accorda allègrement une vue sur se dentition –certes parfait- mais quelque peu exagéré. Liz la regarda étonnée. Elle connaissait sa meilleure amie. Et ce sourire forcée ne pouvait entraîner qu'une assez mauvaise nouvelle.

-S'il te plait ne m'en veux pas, la supplia-t-elle. J'ai fait ce que je pouvais.

-Maria de quoi tu parles ? Où est ta mère ?

-Là est tout le problème.

Amy De Luca apparu aux portes du restaurant, avec, à ses cotés, Sean. Liz trembla. Il était bien la dernière personne qu'elle avait envie de voir. Elle l'aimait bien et se sentait proche de lui mais malgré ça, quelque chose la bloquait. Peut-être était-ce parce que maintenant elle sortait avec Max. Elle se sentait coupable d'avoir un lien fort avec quelqu'un d'autre que lui. Le jeune alien avait remarqué la réaction de Liz à l'arrivée du cousin de Maria. Il avait également senti ce mélange de peur et d'appréhension.

-Je suis vraiment désolée qu'il soit là, s'excusa Maria.

-Ce n'est pas grave. Du moment que Tess et Kyle ne sont pas là.

Maria devint rouge pivoine. À nouveau, son amie la toisa. Kyle arriva accompagné de son père. Non loin derrière eux, Tess marchait d'un pas mal assuré. Elle souriait, absolument ravie de faire partie de la fête. Liz frissonna.

-Ma mère a invité les Valenti. Et je crois qu'Isabel ne voulait pas laisser la blondinette toute seule.

-Bien, s'efforça de dire Liz en souriant faussement. Je vais voir Max.

-Et moi Space Boy.

Maria rejoint Michael. Elle se blottit tout contre lui. La musique résonnait dans toute la pièce. Liz s'assit auprès de Max. Elle se serra le plus possible contre lui. Elle voulait être certaine que Tess ne manquerait pas de le remarquer. Amy De Luca accueillit le shérif. Ils s'installèrent avec Diane et Philip Evans. Le rythme endiablé poussa Kyle à inviter Isabel à danser. Tess et Sean les imitèrent. Alex, quant à lui resta à part tout en continuant de fixer Maria. Soudain la musique changea. Le rock rythmé fit place à la douce chanson de Sheryl Crow : _« I shall believe »._ Maria entraîna Michael de force sur la piste. Geste qui rendit Alex encore plus malheureux. Kyle pour continuer sur sa lancée, proposa le slow à Isabel. Max tendit alors la main à Liz. Elle aurait volontiers –même plus que ça- accepté. Malheureusement, son meilleur ami réclamait de l'aide de toute urgence. Elle déclina donc l'invitation de son petit ami.

-Le prochain, lui promit-elle. Danse avec Tess. Je ne serai pas jalouse. Mais Alex a besoin de réconfort.

Max du se résoudre à la décision de celle qu'il aimait. Il se dirigea donc vers Tess. La jeune fille lui sauta presque au cou. Le cœur de Liz eut un raté. Mais elle ne devait pas s'inquiéter pour ça. Ce n'était qu'une danse. Et Max était amoureux d'elle. Elle se tourna donc vers Alex. Elle arriva bien vite au niveau de son ami.

-Hey Parker, l'interpella Sean.

-Mon nom c'est Liz, soupira-t-elle.

Sean se passa la main dans les cheveux. Il adorait l'appeler Parker. Il l'avait d'ailleurs toujours appelé ainsi. Ça n'avait pourtant jamais dérangé la jeune fille. Mais depuis qu'il était revenu, Liz était différente.

-J'ai vu que tu ne dansais pas alors je me suis dit que tu m'accorderais une danse.

-Je suis désolée, s'excusa-t-elle en déclinant l'offre de Sean. J'ai promis ma première danse à Max. Et puis en ce moment, j'essaie d'aider Alex.

-Toi et Max, vous êtes ensemble ? demanda-t-il.

Il sembla très intéressé. Sa voix avait pris un ton plus doucereux, comme s'il cherchait à en savoir le plus possible.

-Oui. Pas depuis longtemps mais il… il est différent, sourit-elle.

-Différent comment ? poursuivit-il sur un ton de plus en plus inquisiteur.

-Il est différent c'est tout. Alors si tu veux bien me laisser.

Elle l'écarta de son bras droit. Sean retourna se poster auprès de sa tante ne quittant pas Liz des yeux. La jeune fille s'assit à coté d'Alex. Il regardait pitoyablement Maria danser avec Michael.

-Alex…

-Non mais regarde ça, commença-t-il en désignant la scène qui se déroulait devant les yeux. Elle serait bien mieux avec moi plutôt qu'avec ce type.

-Alex, s'il te plait. calme toi.

-Me calmer, s'énerva-t-il. Comment veux-tu que je me calme en voyant ça. Dis moi ?

Liz respira profondément. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude de régler ce genre de problème. Maria avait toujours eu ce rôle. Elle se sentait un désarmée face à ce Alex triste et amoureux.

-C'est dur à admettre. Mais ils s'aiment, l'apaisa Liz. Maria est heureuse. Ce n'est pas ce que tu souhaites ?

Alex soupira un instant. Liz cru l'avoir convaincu. Pourtant, le jeune homme releva brusquement la tête.

-Tu crois que je pourrais le tuer de mes propres mains ? Ce serait peut-être trop dangereux vu ses origines.

-Enfin Alex, le raisonna la jeune fille. Tu dis n'importe quoi.

-Je sais, se plaignit-il. Ça me fait souffrir, c'est tout.

Liz posa une main sur l'épaule de son meilleur ami. De l'autre, elle lui attrapa le bras et fit glisser ses doigts entre les siens.

-Il faut que tu te reprennes. Un jour tu trouveras quelqu'un. Tu dois avant tout oublier Maria. Continue de la voir comme ta meilleure amie.

Alex lança ses bras dans le vide. Il n'avait plus envie de faire d'effort. Il se sentait dépérir.

-Je ne peux pas. Je ne vois qu'elle. Je l'aime.

-Non Alex, dit Liz serrant sa min plus fort. C'est dur mais tu dois te résigner.

-Je sais, admit-il. Crois moi, j'essaie. Je pense à elle vingt quatre heures sur vingt quatre. Je rêve d'elle toutes les nuits.

Les doigts de Liz se détachèrent doucement de ceux d'Alex. Sa main lâcha soudain totalement celle de son ami. Elle fixa la piste de danse. Son regard s'emplit de tristesse.

-Je ne peux pas m'empêcher, poursuivit-il. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de ma dire que…

Il tint sa phrase en suspens constatant que Liz n'était plus attentive. Il la toisa un instant, dubitatif. Les yeux de la jeune adolescente étaient rivés sur Max et Tess qui dansaient. Le regard d'Alex fit des allé et venu de la piste de dans à son amie.

-Liz, tu vas bien ? lui demanda-t-il.

-Oh mon dieu, bafouilla-t-elle.

À travers les yeux de Liz, on pouvait voir la piste de danse. Tout semblait être normal. Tout le monde semblait aller très bien. Max riait au éclat. Il serrait fortement Tess dans ses bras. Il approcha alors doucement ses lèvres des siennes et l'embrassa doucement. Liz sentit son cœur se briser. Comment Max avait-il pu lui faire ça après tout ce qu'il avait dit ? Comment était-ce possible ?

-Liz, l'appela Alex dont la voix paraissait de plus en plus lointaine. Liz est-ce que tout va bien ?

La jeune fille perdit l'équilibre. Elle avait la tête qui tournait. Ses yeux voyaient de plus en plus flou. Elle ne pouvait pas croire ce qu'elle venait de apercevoir. Elle s'étendit sur le sol et perdit connaissance…

À suivre…

Comment Max a-t-il pu embrasser Tess ? Pourquoi l'a-t-il embrassé ? Quelque chose la dessous n'est pas clair mais quoi ?


	5. soupçons

Roswell.

Épisode 5: soupçons.

(I swear.) 

Liz perdit l'équilibre. Elle avait la tête qui tournait. Elle voyait de plus en plus flou. Elle ne pouvait pas croire que Max venait juste d'embrasser Tess devant elle. Ils étaient pourtant heureux tout les deux. Elle s'étendit sur le sol et perdit connaissance.

Quand elle rouvrit les yeux, Max était penché sur elle comme lorsqu'il lui avait sauvé la vie. Elle se releva doucement aidée par son petit ami. À peine eut-elle repris ces esprits que, sans dire un mot, elle courut s'isoler dans sa chambre. Elle s'installa sur sa terrasse et se mit à pleurer. Étonné par sa réaction, Maria la rejoint pour lui demander des explications. Max l'avait suivie mais restait à l'écart. Il sentait cette douleur qui transperçait le cœur de sa petite amie en ce moment même ainsi que la haine qu'elle éprouvait pour lui.

-Liz, l'appela Maria. Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ? Pourquoi es-tu partie,

-Ne me ménage pas Maria. J'ai tout vu. Ce n'était pas très discret.

Maria plissa légèrement les yeux. Elle ne comprenait pas ce que son amie voulait dire. Elle s'approcha encore d'elle et posa une main sur son épaule.

-De quoi parles-tu ?

-J'ai vu Max embrasser Tess sur la piste de danse.

-Quoi ? s'étonna Maria.

Elle ouvrit grand la bouche, interloquée. Liz passa son bras sur ses yeux embués et essuya les larmes qui coulaient à flot le long de ses joues déjà rougies.

-Je discutais avec Alex et je les ai vu au milieu de vous.

Maria sourit. Son amie la regarda étonnée. Elle était désespérément triste et sa meilleure amie, celle en qui elle avait le plus confiance, était en train de sourire.

-Liz, l'apaisa Maria. Max n'a jamais embrassé Tess. Je pense que je l'aurais vu. Et je n'ai rien vu.

Elle releva doucement la tête. Une lueur d'espoir traversa ses yeux. Sa peine s'adoucit. Elle continua à sangloter tout de même.

-Et puis franchement, tu vois Max embrasser Tess ? Et qui plus est devant tout le monde ?

-Non. C'est vrai, admit Liz.

Elle soupira. À nouveau, elle passa son bras sur ses yeux rougis par les larmes. Maria la prit dans ses bras.

-Mais alors qu'est ce que c'était ? Qu'est ce que j'ai vu ?

Max choisit ce moment pour apparaître à la fenêtre. Il sentait que Liz lui en voulait moins. Si il voulait lui parler, c'était maintenant. Il murmura doucement son prénom : _« Liz »._ Maria desserra son étreinte et les laissa en tête à tête. Ils avaient grand besoin de s'expliquer.

-Liz, commença-t-il. Je ne sais pas de quoi il s'agit, mais je te jure que je n'ai jamais embrassé Tess.

-Je te crois, dit-elle en séchant pour la énième fois ses larmes. Si Maria n'a rien vu, c'est qu'il ne s'est rien passé.

Il sourit, ne sachant si il devait être amusé ou anxieux vis-à-vis de ce genre de vision. Mais elle était là, il ne voyait qu'elle. Elle était si belle, si vulnérable… Si amoureuse. Comment pourrait-il jamais la trahir ?

-Max, continua la jeune fille, je t'ai réellement vu l'embrasser. J'ai eu mal, très mal. Alors si ce n'était pas réel, qu'est ce que c'était ?

-Je ne sais pas. Peut-être un effet de tes pouvoirs.

Liz soupira. Elle avait encore du mal à fixer son petit ami. Elle avait réellement tout vu. Ses images trottaient toujours dans sa tête sans qu'elle ne puisse s'en débarrasser.

-Max, ce sont des prémonitions ou des avertissements quand je vois quelque chose. Ca veut dire que tu…

-Je ne te ferai jamais ça, lui garantit-il. Liz, je t'aime plus que tout au monde.

-Et si ça voulait dire que le danger vient de Tess ?

Max hocha négativement la tête. Il ne voulait pas penser à cette hypothèse. C'était impossible et trop prévisible. Il réfuta donc que l'on pense à cette éventualité.

-Elle n'a plus eu de contact avec Nasedo depuis l'histoire avec ton frère. Elle n'a pas non plus essayé de te tuer. Comment voudrais-tu qu'elle nous atteigne autrement ?

Liz osa finalement relever la tête. Elle regarda profondément Max. La réponse était pourtant évidente.

-Par toi, dit elle pensivement. Si elle t'éloigne de moi, elle m'atteint.

-Elle ne m'éloignera jamais de toi.

-Elle a le pouvoir de contrôler ton esprit. Comment feras-tu le jour où elle te commandera de rompre avec moi et de me laisser pour elle ?

Max resta sans voix. Liz avait raison. Si Tess décide d'utiliser ses pouvoirs sur lui, il est sans défense.

-Je vérifierais son emplois du temps si j'étais toi, lança Liz.

-C'est peut-être elle qui t'a fait croire que je l'embrassais.

Réponse négative à nouveau. Liz secoua la tête. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Elle reprit ensuite.

-Non Max. je vous ai tous senti. Vos émotions étaient si fortes. Vous étiez tous, y compris elle, étonné et en même temps inquiet.

-Nos émotions ne sont que très rarement assez forte. Je sens les tienne parce que tu comptes beaucoup pour moi. Comment as-tu pu sentir celles de Tess ?

-River Dog m'apprend à développer tous mes dons. À certain moment, c'est presque que comme si je lisais dans les pensées.

Max fixa un instant Liz se demandant si cela était vraiment prudent de la laisser développer ses dons à un tel point. Il fallait qu'elle soit protégée. Mais Max ne voulait pas lui imposer une responsabilité trop importante.

-C'est dangereux, répliqua-t-il. Et très gênant.

-Je choisis la personne sur laquelle j'exerce mon pouvoir.

-Tu me fais peur…

-J'ai peur, lui confia-t-elle. Pour moi, mais surtout pour toi et pour nous.

Il la serra tout contre lui. Si un jour Valenti apprenait la vérité, il pourrait l'empêcher de nuire. Mais une extra-terrestre de leur propre race, c'était autre chose. Que pouvaient-ils faire contre les pouvoirs d'une des leurs.

Liz et Max redescendirent et essayèrent de profiter tout de même un peu de la soirée. La jeune fille s'amusa un tantinet plus qu'elle n'aurait cru en être capable après ces émotions. Ses réflexions avaient troublé Max. Il craignait maintenant plus que jamais que Tess use de lui ou de Liz. Celle-ci accorda comme promis son premier slow à son copain. Sean, comme de bien entendu, revint à la charge jusqu'à ce qu'elle finisse par accepter. Il la séduit ouvertement et devant Max jaloux malgré tout. Jalousie que Liz n'avait pas manqué de remarquer. Il l'aimait et ça la rassurait. La fin de la soirée pointa bientôt le bout de son nez. Alex avait quitté la fête une heure auparavant sur ordre de son père. Maria rentra avec sa mère. Tess, qui depuis le départ de Nasedo s'était retrouvée seule, partit avec les Valenti. Ceux-ci lui avaient proposé un logement en l'absence de son père partit en « mission » à Santa Fe. Le protecteur ne s'était plus montré –ou du moins plus sous sa forme de Ed Harding- depuis l'incident en octobre -et les extra-terrestres n'avait pas senti sa présence dans les environs. Il avait voulu tuer Liz avec l'apparence de Kévin, le frère décédé de la jeune fille. Les parents Evans souhaitèrent bonne nuit à Liz et à Michael puis rentrèrent chez eux. Pour leur première nuit en tant qu'adolescents émancipés, les Evans avaient permis à Liz et Michael de passer la nuit avec Max et Isabel. Michael entraîna Isabel à la découverte de sa nouvelle maison. Ils allèrent ensuite préparer les chambres laissant ainsi Max et Liz seuls dans la salle du crashdown.

-Chouette fin de soirée, dit-il gêné.

-Très…, sourit-elle.

-Liz, j'ai repensé à ce que tu m'as dit et tu as raison. Je veux dire que Tess pourrait me contrôler n'importe quand. La vérité c'est que… j'ai peur, peur de ce que je suis, peur de te perdre. Ma nature, le fait que je sois différent pourrait te faire souffrir et ça je ne le supporterais pas. Quand je suis avec toi, j'oublie qui je suis. Je me sens humain.

Il ramassa une chaise qu'il retourna et déposa sur la table. Il fit encore quelques pas s'éloignant de plus en plus de Liz. Sa voix prenait un ton désolé, comme s'il avait une triste nouvelle à annoncer.

-Qu'est ce que tu essaies de le dire ? demanda-t-elle craintive.

-Ce que je veux dire c'est que nous sommes différents. Cette différence je croyais qu'on pourrait le surmonter mais elle nous rattrapera toujours, quoique l'on fasse. Je pense que ta vie ne devrait pas dépendre de moi mais d'un humain.

Il déposa une autre chaise sur une table. Il resta quelques secondes dans cette position. Il releva ensuite doucement le regard. Il croisa celui de Liz. La jeune fille sentit immédiatement ce qu'il ressentait.

-Tu veux rompre ? réalisa-t-elle soudain.

-Je ne veux pas mais je dois. Je t'ai vue avec Sean et…

-Et moi j'ai senti ta jalousie quand je dansais avec lui. Alors je t'interdis de me dire que je serais mieux avec lui. Ce n'est pas le cas.

-Tu aimerais pourtant !

Max avait été plus agressif qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité. Alors qu'il voulait protéger Liz, il lui faisait encore plus de mal.

-Après tout ce que j'ai fait et tout ce que j'ai dit, comment oses-tu encore penser ça ? Tu me comprends mieux que personne. Tu m'aides avec mes pouvoirs et plus important, je t'aime.

-Tess pourrait dire la même chose ! lui lança-t-il.

Les larmes montèrent aux yeux de la jeune fille. C'était là l'une des pires choses que Max puisse lui dire. Elle serra les poings. Elle ne voulait pas répondre à ça. Elle savait que si elle le faisait elle serait méprisante et certainement blessante et elle ne le voulait pas.

-Je monte dans ma chambre, pleura-t-elle. Tu pourras dormir avec Michael… Au fait, Max, es-tu vraiment toi ?

Elle grimpa les escaliers à tout vitesse, poussa violemment la porte de sa chambre et s'effondra sur son lit. Max n'avait pas réalisé la portée de ses paroles. Était-ce la jalousie qui l'avait fait parlé comme ça ? Ou bien Liz avait-elle vu juste au sujet de Tess et de ses manipulations ? Il devait faire quelque chose, mais quoi ? Même s'il avait autrefois dirigé une planète toute entière, sur terre, les décisions lui semblaient toutes énormément difficiles à prendre. Liz s'essuyait les yeux au moment où Michael entra dans sa chambre.

-Excuse moi, dit-il, je venais juste…

Il s'approcha doucement en constatant qu'elle ne le regardait pas. Il constata très vite qu'elle n'allait pas bien.

-Tu pleures ?

-Oh ce n'est rien. Ça va passer.

Il s'assit sur le bord de son lit. La jeune fille lui tournait toujours le dos. Elle s'essuya à nouveau les yeux.

-Si je peux t'aider tu n'as…

-Non ! Michael, tu es gentil mais personne ne peut m'aider.

Michael voulut déposer sa main sur l'épaule de sa colocataire. Il hésita. Il ignorait s'il était convenable ou non de la faire. Il finit tout de même pas poser une main réconfortante sur le bras de Liz.

-Liz je sens ta peine ou plutôt je la connais. Je sais aussi que Max en est la cause. Je ne suis pas doué pour ce genre de discours. Je ne suis pas de ceux qui savent prononcer les mots justes. Mais je connais Max. Je sais ce qu'il a besoin d'entendre pour être rassuré !

-Il veut rompre avec moi, lâcha-t-elle n'en pouvant plus.

Elle se retourna et sans réfléchir se blottit dans les bras des Michael. Sa présence la rassurait.

-Quoi ? Ce n'est pas possible. Max t'aime.

Liz releva enfin la tête vers Michael. Le jeune homme vit alors le visage de sa colocataire perlé de larmes. Il comprit l'importance du problème quand il vit des éclairs multicolores traversés les mains et les joues de Liz. Elle ne contrôlait plus ses pouvoirs quand une trop grande émotion l'assaillait. Michael se décida à aller parler à son ami tandis que Liz pleurait toujours dans sa chambre. Isabel avait rejoint Max à la cuisine quand Michael entra.

-Maxwell, à quoi tu joues ? lança-t-il.

-Je ne sais pas, bafouilla-t-il. Je ne sais pas si c'est vraiment moi.

-Explique toi Max. Parce que ta petite amie nous fait une explosion de pouvoirs.

Michael mima vivement le geste ne balançant ses mains dans tous les sens. Isabel fixait attentivement ses compagnons. Les conversations entre Michael et Max n'étaient que très rarement calme.

-C'est ce qui me fait peur, expliqua Max. Je lui fais du mal et je ne veux pas. Tout est ma faute. Je l'ai entraînée dans cette histoire.

-Max, le secoua Michael. C'est si tu l'abandonnes maintenant qu'elle aura mal. Regarde où j'en suis à cause de toi. J'en suis réduit à jouer les « Maria ». Alors imagine comment Liz prend cette situation. J'ai ressentit sa douleur. Je n'en avais jamais ressentie d'aussi intense. Je la ressens encore maintenant et je sais que toi aussi.

Max voulut se justifier. Michael l'en empêcha. Il le poussa par l'épaule l'incitant à aller rejoindre Liz.

-Ne dis plus un mot et va la trouver.

Max sortit à pas lent et se dirigea vers les escaliers. Isabel regarda Michael étonnée.

-Surprenant, lui lança-t-elle.

-Une bonne chose de faite, se félicita Michael.

-Tu crois que ça va aller ? questionna Isabel.

Michael se saisit d'un paquet de cacahuètes qui traînait à proximité et en goba une. Il sourit d'un air satisfait.

-Je n'en ai aucun doute.

Il grignota encore un moment. Il tourna ensuite la tête vers la salle di crashdown. Max et Liz avaient rangé les chaises. Il restait tout de même du ménage à faire.

-Bien. La moindre des choses serait de ranger un peu. Tu veux bien sortir les poubelles ?

-Quoi ? Moi Isabel Evans sortir les poubelles. Jamais de la vie !

-Bien, je le fais… Utilise tes pouvoirs pour redonner un aspect propre à cet endroit.

-Je ne suis pas Samantha Stevens, précisa-t-elle alors qu'il sortait.

Michael ne lui prêta aucune attention. Il détestait quand elle faisait référence à cette série des années 70' qu'était 'ma sorcière bien aimée'. Il était déjà sorti, poubelles à la main. Isabel soupira en se retournant vers la salle principale. On aurait pu croire qu'elle était propre et bien rangée. Les chaises étaient installées sur les tables. Et rien ne semblait traîner. C'était sans compter l'arrière du comptoir…

-Bien, allons-y, se motiva Isabel.

Michael était dans la ruelle sombre derrière le Crashdown, son sac poubelle toujours fermement coincé dans sa main. Il leva la tête et aperçu la lumière de la chambre de Liz. Il sourit. Tout était sans doute en train de s'arranger. Il retourna à ses affaires. Il constata bien vite que le container à ordures était plein. Il tendit alors la main et réduit ainsi les détritus, les compactant à l'aide des ses pouvoirs.

Assis au volant de sa voiture, le shérif Valenti prenait des photos et s'étonnait de ce qu'il voyait. Michael venait de compacter un tas de détritus d'un seul geste de la main. _« Alors lui aussi »_ pensa-t-il. À présent, le shérif avait des preuves de ce qu'il avançait.

Max arriva bien vite devant la chambre de Liz. Il hésita en pensant au discours qu'il allait bien pouvoir lui faire. Il avait la main sur la poignée. Il n'avait plus qu'à l'abaisser. Mais trouverait-il le courage ? Il se lança et ouvrit la porte. Liz était étendue sur le lit, dos a lui. Elle ne l'avait pas senti entrer. Elle sanglotait. Elle avait si mal. Il s'approcha doucement, tendit la main et lui caressa la joue. Elle sursauta légèrement à son contact. Mais lorsqu'il la prit dans ses bras, elle reconnu sa chaleur. Il lui murmura quelques mots à l'oreille. Il l'embrassa délicatement sur le front, puis sur le nez et enfin sur ses lèvres si douces. Sans un mot, il reconquit le cœur de la jeune fille. Il s'en voulait tellement. Il ignorait la raison de sa conduite et après tout, peu importe. Tout ce qui comptait, c'était Liz. Quoi qu'il dise ou fasse –plus que probablement contre son gré- elle restait le plus important pour lui.

Le jour se levait déjà sur la petite ville de Roswell. Il était à peine sept heure du matin mais le shérif se trouvait déjà à son bureau, un café à la main. Ce qu'il avait vu le soir précédent le travaillait toujours autant. Il avait toujours cru qu'il n'y avait que Max, mais Michael en était bien un, l'un d'eux. Et maintenant qu'il avait des preuves, qu'allait-il faire ? Il sortit de nouvelles photos. Sur celles-ci, il y avait une jeune fille blonde au teint de pêche. Sur la première, elle levait la main. Sur la deuxième, elle la passait la main sur des débris de verre. Et sur la dernière, le verre était entier. _« Alors tous les trois… »_ Pensa Valenti…

-Michael Guérin, Max et Isabel Evans, sourit-il. Enfin vous voilà à ma portée.

Il ricana seul dans son vaste bureau. Il jubilait et savourait sa « victoire ». Depuis des années tout le monde prenait son père, James Valenti Senior, pour un fou parce qu'il croyait aux extra-terrestres. Aujourd'hui enfin, il allait pouvoir redonner à son père l'honneur qu'il méritait. Le shérif se voyait déjà promu à un grade supérieur, un avenir sans plus aucun problème pour lui et son fils Kyle. Quels beaux rêves… Valenti, encore une fois sourit, fier de lui…

Chez Liz, la nuit s'était passée sans encombres. Les quatre jeunes s'étaient vite endormis après leur soirée mouvementée. Michael avait dormi comme un bébé et pour la première fois à son réveil, il s'était senti en sécurité. La peur au ventre d'entendre Hank lui hurler de préparer le petit déjeuner vint tout de même le hanter. Mais il eut vite fait de constater qu'il s'agissait là d'un passé bien révolu. Pourtant Hank n'avait pas toujours été ainsi. Michael se souvenait très bien d'avoir un jour trouvé des photos de son père adoptif. Son celles-ci Hank Whitmore était jeune et athlétique. Qui aurait pu le croire quand on voyait ce qu'il était devenu. Michael sourit à l'évocation de ce souvenir. Il fut le premier à être debout et décida par conséquent de préparer le petit déjeuner. Dans la cuisine du Crashdown, il fit cuire des œufs, un verre de jus d'orange frais à la main.

-Michael, l'interpella Isabel en entrant dans la cuisine.

Effrayé, il lâcha son verre qui au contact du sol se brisa en mille morceaux. Michael soupira.

-Je l'ai déjà réparé hier soir ce verre là ! s'exclama Isabel.

Elle fit quelques pas et ramassa les débris. Elle nettoya ensuite la tache que le verre avait laissée.

-Je suis désolé, s'excusa Michael.

-Ce n'est pas grave.

Michael passa nerveusement la main dans ses cheveux. Isabel se débarrassa une bonne fois pour toute des morceaux de verre

- Dis moi, je te fais si peur que ça ? demanda-t-elle.

-Tout ça, tout ce qu'il m'arrive… Je me sens si bien. J'ai parfois peur que ce ne soit qu'un rêve et que quelqu'un vienne un jour me réveiller.

-Tout est bien réel ! Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter.

-Je sais bien oui…

Isabel sourit. Michael en fit de même. La jeune alien était heureuse que son ami de toujours ait enfin trouvé un endroit où il se sentait bien en sécurité. Il avait un réel chez lui à présent.

-Au fait, Liz et Max dorment toujours ?

-Et bien, sourit Isabel, je pense que oui.

Dans une chambre à l'étage, les amoureux, toujours enlacés dormaient encore profondément. Leur respiration était calme et profonde. Ils auraient pu dormir ainsi encore des heures. Ce fut pourtant la sonnerie du téléphone portable de la jeune fille qui les éveilla. Liz tendit la main à peine un œil ouvert et marmonna d'une voix endormie :

-Allo ?

-Liz ? Vous avez passé une bonne nuit tous ensemble ?

-Madame Evans ? bailla Liz étonnée.

Quand Liz prononça ce nom, l'oreille de Max, encore allongé sur le lit, vibra. Il ouvrit un œil, se redressa assez vite et se montra particulièrement attentif à la conversation.

-Je t'ai déjà dit de m'appeler Diane.

-Diane…

Liz sourit. Max encercla Liz d'une main et se mit à lui déposer quelques baisers dans le cou. Elle dû tout de même le repousser légèrement pour pouvoir rester concentrée.

-Bien, à ta voix, vous n'avez pas du beaucoup vous reposer.

-Vous m'appeliez juste pour cela mad… je veux dire Diane.

Max se plaça en position assise aux cotés de Liz. D'une main, il l'encerclait toujours. Et de l'autre il lui caressait la jambe.

-En réalité, je voudrais te parler de Max.

-De Max ? Pourquoi ? Que se passe-t-il ?

Le jeune homme releva la tête, suspicieux.

-Je ne peux pas t'en parler comme ça au téléphone. Tu pourras passer tout à l'heure à la maison.

-Bien. C'est entendu. Au revoir mad… Diane.

Elle raccrocha sous le regard interrogateur d'un Max bien réveillé. Pas un mot de la conversation ne lui avait échappé. Il se posa alors tout un tas de question.

-Il se doute de quelque chose à notre sujet.

-Max, elle veut simplement me parler de toi. Cela ne signifie en rien qu'elle soupçonne quoique ce soit, le rassura Liz.

Mais le visage de Max ne changea pas. Il était toujours rongé par la peur que ses parents aient découvert la vérité.

- Tu crois qu'elle pourrait savoir ? osa-t-elle tout de même.

-C'est impossible, tenta-t-il de se convaincre.

-J'irai la voir et ensuite on avisera, sourit-elle. Ne t'inquiète pas.

Elle l'embrassa. Il répondit tendrement à son baiser. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers la salle de bain où elle s'apprêta. Elle descendit dans la cuisine du crashdown. Elle y trouva Michael, Isabel, tous les deux déjà attablés. Elle y découvrit également son petit déjeuner. Elle remercia chaleureusement Michael. Elle prit son repas en quatrième vitesse et partit tout de suite voir ce que voulait Diane Evans.

Pendant ce temps, dans sa chambre bien vide sans Michael, Maria se réveillait à peine. Elle ouvrit bravement un œil, mélancolique d'imaginer Michael en train de parler et de s'amuser avec sa meilleure amie, à elle. Son petit ami n'était peut-être pas parfait mais elle l'aimait vraiment de tout son cœur. Elle s'extirpa lourdement de son lit. La jeune fille entra dans sa cuisine l'air encore tout endormi. Elle fut surprise d'y trouver sa mère. Amy De Luca faisait cuire de pancakes.

-Maman ? Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Tu ne devais pas passer la journée avec ton « ami » ?

-Oui, sourit-elle à cette pensée.

Maria grimaça devant l'air amoureux de sa mère. Elle frissonna ensuite rien que d'imaginer à quoi pouvait bien ressembler l'homme que sa mère avait choisi.

-Mais Jim a annulé, poursuivit Amy. Une affaire urgente à régler.

-Jim…, s'étonna Maria.

Elle réfléchit un instant. Elle fronça les sourcils se posant toutes sortes de questions. Une horrible image venait de s'afficher à son esprit.

-Tu veux dire, Jim Valenti, le shérif ?

-Oui pourquoi ?

Le visage de Maria se décomposa complètement. Sa mère sortait avec le père de Kyle. Jim Valenti. Le shérif de Roswell. Celui qui passait ses journées à traquer les extra-terrestres.

-Tu sors avec Jim Valenti le shérif ?

-Maria, Jim est quelqu'un de bien.

-Quelqu'un de bien ? s'étouffa-t-elle.

Amy De Luca se retourna brutalement vers sa fille. Elle la regarda un instant sans rien dire. Devait-elle se justifier auprès de sa fille ?

- C'est aussi l'un des seuls célibataires de cette ville qui ne soient pas octogénaire.

-C'est le père de Kyle !

-Maria, ça suffit. Je ne te permets pas de me juger. Moi aussi j'ai le droit à un peu de bonheur. Non ?

Elle s'apprêtait à argumenter et à partir dans une conversation interminable avec sa mère. Le bruit de la sonnette de la porte interrompit leur discution. Amy De Luca soupira.

-Va ouvrir, tu veux ? lui lança-t-elle.

-Bien. À vos ordres, grogna la jeune fille.

Maria se dirigea vers la porte. Elle saisit la poignée qu'elle abaissa. La porte s'ouvrit laissant apparaître Alex, tout enjoué.

-Salut, sourit-il.

-Salut, répondit Maria.

Alex sa balança quelques secondes sur ses pieds. Il attendait que Maria le laisse entrer. Ce qu'elle ne semblait pas prête à faire. Alex n'arrivait pas à un très bon moment.

-Je peux te parler deux minutes ? demanda-t-il.

-À vrai dire…

-Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps.

Elle le fit finalement entrer tout en évitant de croiser le regard –plus que probablement assassin- de sa mère. Elle emmena son ami dans sa chambre et l'assit sur le lit.

-Bien. Je t'écoute, mais fais vite.

Il ne tint pas en place et se releva directement. Maria croisa les bras. Il se mit à réfléchir, à se gratter la tête. Soudain, il se tourna vers son amie.

-Voilà, commença-t-il. J'ai réfléchi.

Maria rit intérieurement. Elle savait qu'Alex réfléchissait beaucoup trop. Elle craignait ce qu'il allait lui dire. Elle ne voulait surtout pas le vexer en éclatant de rire –comme cela était souvent arrivé par le passé.

-J'en suis arrivé à une conclusion.

-Laquelle ?

-Tu as peur !

Maria faillit s'étrangler de rire. Il était en train de jouer le tout pour le tout. Il était adorable. Mais Maria aimait Michael. Alex la toisa, irrité qu'elle le prenne avec tant de désinvolture.

-Peur ? s'étonna-t-elle. Mais peur de quoi ?

-Peur de la réaction de Michael si tu lui disais que tu me…

-Alex, l'interrompit-elle. Si tu essaies de me dire que je devrais sortir avec toi, ne te fatigue pas.

Elle se rapprocha de lui et plongea ses yeux dans les siens. Elle lui sourit comme on sourit à son meilleur ami.

-Je tiens énormément à toi, mais je suis amoureuse de Michael.

Le cœur d'Alex eut un raté. Il avait l'impression de vivre le moment le plus pénible de toute sa vie. Et Maria n'avait toujours pas fini son petit discours.

-Je ne sais pas où ça mènera cette histoire. Je ne sais pas non plus si j'en souffrirai.

Elle posa une main sur le bras d'Alex. Elle tentait de lu faire comprendre ce qu'elle ressentait et combien elle ne voulait pas lui faire de la peine. Toutes ces paroles étaient nécessaires.

-Tout ce que je sais, c'est que je suis heureuse. Je ne pense pas que Michael soit capable de me faire la même chose que Billy.

Alex eut du mal à respirer. Il sentit ses yeux commencer à piquer. Il était au bord des larmes. Lui, Alex Whitman allait verser des pleurs pour une fille.

-Alors je t'en prie Alex, arrête. Tu te fais du mal à toi-même.

Le jeune adolescent baissa la tête. Une larme coula doucement le long de sa joue. Il devait pourtant s'y résoudre. Maria était heureuse avec son petit ami. Après tout, n'était-ce pas là ce qu'il souhaitait le plus, le bonheur de celle qu'il aimait ?

Liz arriva enfin chez les Evans. Elle avait dû s'y rendre à pied car elle haletait presque. Elle se demandait ce que Diane voulait lui dire au sujet de Max. Savait-elle quelque chose ? Elle frappa à la porte. La mère de Max vint lui ouvrir.

-Liz, lui sourit Diane. Entre et installe toi. Tu es toujours chez toi ici.

-Merci beaucoup.

Elles se dirigèrent toutes les deux vers le salon où elles prirent place sur les fauteuils.

-Alors, que vouliez-vous me dire à propos de Max.

Diane hésita un instant. Elle ne savait pas comment aborder le sujet surtout avec Liz. Elle était la petite amie de Max. Elle devait sans doute être au courant si quelque chose n'allait pas. Mais la question était : lui révèlerait-elle ?

-Liz, tu ne trouves pas que Max est différent ?

À ces mots le cœur de Liz se serra. Pourquoi Diane lui posait-elle soudain toutes ces questions ? Elle détourna le regard et se fixa sur la table basse qui se trouvait juste en face d'elle.

-Vous voulez dire, ces derniers temps, dévia la jeune fille.

Diane soupira. Elle avait deviné que Liz lui cachait des choses. En y réfléchissant bien, Max était un garçon très secret lui aussi.

-Je sais que tu aimes Max. Lui aussi tient beaucoup à toi.

Elle se leva et fit quelques pas en avant. Elle fixa Liz. Elle tenait ses mains au niveau de son ventre comme pour chercher la solution. Elle faisait attention au moindre mot qu'elle utilisait.

-Tu sais aussi que Max et Isabel ont été adoptés. Alors si tu sais quelque chose d'autre, tu dois me le dire.

-De quoi parlez vous ?

Diane s'agenouilla devant Liz. Ses yeux reflétaient un mélange de peur et d'appréhension. La jeune fille pouvait sentir la détresse de cette mère pour ses enfants.

-Le shérif m'a téléphoné ce matin pour me dire qu'il avait des choses à m'apprendre sur la véritable nature de Max et d'Isabel.

Liz frémit. Le shérif savait. Comment était-ce possible ? Il avait toujours soupçonné mais n'avait jamais eu aucune preuve. Qu'est ce qui avait changé depuis ?

-Liz, qui sont-ils vraiment ?

La jeune fille garda le silence. Devant le regard insistant de la mère de Max, elle se releva et déclara fortement.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez. Je ne sais pas non plus ce que le shérif a à vous dire. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que depuis l'incident au crashdown, Jim Valenti s'acharne à trouver quelque chose contre Max.

-Dois-je redouter la visite du shérif ?

-Quand doit-il venir ?

Combien de temps leur restait-il pour agir ? Combien de temps avant qu'il ne soit trop tard ?

-Cet après-midi.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas Diane. Max et Isabel n'ont rien à se reprocher. Ils sont et resteront vos enfants, tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal.

Ces paroles étaient loin d'apaiser Diane. C'était pourtant le mieux que Liz pouvait faire pour l'instant. Elle devait parler à Max, Michael et Isabel de toute urgence.

Max était redescendu et avait raconté le coup de téléphone de sa mère aux deux autres. Isabel était restée plutôt calme et raisonnée tandis que Michael avait tout de suite haussé le ton.

-Ça y est. Ils sont au courant, s'énerva-t-il.

-Michael tu dramatises, apaisa Max. Elle voulait tout bonnement parler à Liz.

Max se plaça à côté d'Isabel. Michael se promenait d'un bout à l'autre de la cuisine. Il était furieux.

-Elle voulait lui parler de toi, Maxwell, de toi !

-Ça ne prouve pas qu'elle sache quoique ce soit.

Les deux garçons se firent face, plus menaçant l'un que l'autre. Isabel intervint. À nouveau, leur discution dégénérait. Leur petite conversation de la veille devait sans doute être un véritable miracle.

-Arrêtez tout les deux, trancha-t-elle. Attendons le retour de Liz avant de s'énerver. Et puis au fond, ce serait peut-être mieux si on leur disait.

-Tu n'es pas sérieuse là, tempêta Michael.

-Ce sont quand même nos parents.

La voix d'Isabel avait monté d'un cran. Elle était très sérieuse lorsqu'il s'agissait de ses parents. Selon elle, ils auraient les premiers et les seuls au courant de leurs origines.

-Ce ne sont pas vos parents Isabel !

-Michael a raison Isabel, intervint Max. Crois-tu qu'ils réagiraient bien si on leur disait la vérité ? Rien ne serait plus jamais pareil.

-Bien sur, à Liz Parker on peut dire la vérité, mais quand il s'agit des parents, c'est différent.

Une main poussa la porte du crashdown qui s'ouvrit. La petite clochette de l'entrée tinta.

-Ce doit être Liz, dit Isabel. Je vais voir si nos parents sont si dangereux que ça !

Elle lança un regard noir à ses deux interlocuteurs. Michael soupira. Il pointa ensuite Max du doigt.

-Tu as intérêt à ce que tout s'arrange, Maxwell.

À peine Isabel pénètre-t-elle hors de la cuisine, qu'elle aperçoit Alex planté devant la porte, l'air abattu.

-Alex ? Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

-J'espérais voir Liz.

-Elle n'est pas là pour le moment. Je peux faire quelque chose pour toi ?

-Maria…

-Oh Alex, murmura-t-elle en le prenant dans ses bras.

Il était si mignon, si adorable. Pourquoi ne pensait-il qu'à Maria ? Elle aussi devrait s'y faire. La vie semblait être pour la jeune fille une suite de résolution. Rien ne se passait jamais comme elle le souhaitait. Mais Isabel était déjà si heureuse de pouvoir compter parmis ses amis quelqu'un comme Alex. Il était formidable. Elle se sentait proche de lui. Au fond, pourquoi risquer de briser une telle amitié ? Alex et Isabel discutèrent jusqu'au retour de Liz. La jeune fille ne voulait plus avoir affaire aux deux autres énergumènes. Quand Liz arriva, Max pu sentir son inquiétude tant elle était intense.

-Que se passe-t-il ? demanda-t-il.

Il avait prononcé cette phrase depuis la cuisine. Il apparut peu après suivi de Michael.

-Ta mère a des doutes sur vous. Le shérif Valenti lui a téléphoné. Il lui a dit qu'il avait des choses à lui révéler sur votre vraie nature.

-C'est impossible. Il n'a aucune preuve, réfuta Max.

-Pourtant, s'il compte parler à ta mère, c'est qu'il a de quoi le prouver, qu'il possède quelque chose.

Ils se tournèrent tous vers Max comme s'il allait leur dire quoi faire. Isabel avait toujours surnommé son frère « Mr responsabilité ». Il allait pouvoir prouver dans la situation présente si, oui ou non, il méritait son titre.

-Il n'y a qu'un seul moyen, déclara Max. Il faut dire à Valenti qui nous sommes et lui demander de garder le secret.

-QUOI ? s'exclamèrent-ils tous d'une même voix.

Michael eut cette furieuse envie de frapper Max pour le réveiller. Isabel était interloquée. Max préférait le dire au shérif plutôt que d'avouer la vérité à leurs parents. Si ils étaient au courant, ils pourraient les protéger. Cela la révoltait.

-S'il a des preuves, c'est notre seule chance si nous ne voulons pas qu'il mette le FBI au courant.

-Bien, c'est toi le roi.

-Michael ! soupira Max.

À nouveau, il pointa son doigt sur Max. Michael trouvait l'attitude de Max inconsciente.

-Tu sais très bien que nous n'avons rien à dire, lui lança-t-il.

-Arrête ça Michael ! intervint Alex. Ne prend pas toujours cet air supérieur.

-Il me cherche l'humain là !

-Ne vous disputez pas, ça ne sert à rien, s'interposa Isabel.

Elle regarda tous ceux qui l'accompagnaient. Elle les dévisagea les uns après les autres. Elle s'arrêta un instant sur Max.

-Si nous voulons l'empêcher d'agir, que ce soit pour lui dire ou non, il nous faut trouver Valenti au plus vite.

La porte du crashdown fit à nouveau entendre sa clochette et Maria fit son entrée. Elle était d'humeur plutôt maussade à cause de sa mère ; mais à peine avait-elle vu Michael qu'elle avait repris le moral.

-Salut tout le monde. Bonjour Space Boy.

Elle l'embrassa légèrement puis constata l'air sérieux de ses amis. Elle tourna doucement la tête vers Liz.

-Que se passe-t-il ? Quelqu'un est mort ?

-On n'a pas le temps de t'expliquer, s'empressa de répondre Isabel. Il faut qu'on se sépare et qu'on cherche tous les lieux où Valenti pourrait se trouver. Max, Liz, retournez à la maison au cas où il arriverait. Michael Maria, allez voir à son bureau. Alex et moi nous allons voir chez lui.

Les groupes s'éloignèrent les uns des autres. Dans la voiture de Maria, Michael lui expliqua l'histoire.

-Et ma mère sort avec ce type !

-Ta mère quoi ? s'étrangla Michael.

Déconcentré un instant, la voiture rouge de Maria sortit quelques secondes de sa trajectoire. Maria redirigea la tête de son ami vers la route.

-J'ai appris ça ce matin.

-Je te préviens qu'elle n'a pas intérêt à…

-Quoi, quoi, quoi ? l'interrompit Maria énervée. Qu'est ce que tu veux que j'y fasse ?

Michael soupira. Maria sortit immédiatement de sa poche une petite fiole d'huile de cèdre.

-Rien, murmura Michael réalisant que sa petite amie n'y était pour rien.

Ils arrivèrent au commissariat environs cinq minutes plus tard. Ils eurent vite fait de constater que le shérif n'était pas là. La jeune fille commençait à s'inquiéter quant à l'avenir de son petit ami. En ce moment, que pouvait-elle faire pour l'aider ? Maria avait peur qu'un jour Michael accepte son destin de soldat et la laisse tomber.

Alex et Isabel arrivèrent devant la maison des Valenti. La jeune fille frappa. Tess lui ouvrit la porte, légèrement vêtue d'un t-shirt à Kyle. Elle n'était pas démaquillée de la soirée de la veille et avait les cheveux dans tous les sens. Malgré l'heure tardive, elle n'avait pas l'air réveillée.

-Salut, dit Isabel toute enjouée.

-Salut, bailla-t-elle. Qu'est ce que tu veux ?

-Le shérif Valenti est-il là ?

-Je l'ignore. Je t'appelle Kyle si tu veux.

-C'est gentil.

Tess disparut derrière la porte et alla chercher Kyle. Il ne portait qu'un vieux short délavé. Lorsqu'il aperçut Isabel, il rougit, honteux de s'être fait prendre torse nu.

-On s'ennuie pas je vois, sourit Isabel.

-Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois !

-Mais je ne crois rien du tout.

Isabel affichait un grand sourire. Kyle était rouge de honte. Il ne voulait pas qu'Isabel s'imagine des choses sur lui et Tess.

-Dis moi, est ce que ton père est là ?

-Non, il est parti tôt ce matin et je ne l'ai pas revu depuis.

Isabel soupira. Elle détourna les yeux.

-Si tu veux entrer, tu peux, poursuivit Kyle. Il ne va sans doute pas tarder.

-Trop aimable, râla Alex qui était passé inaperçu.

-Toi aussi Alex, rougit Kyle. Tu peux entrer.

Ils passèrent la porte. Isabel remercia Kyle d'un autre sourire charmeur. Il rougit à nouveau.

Max et Liz étaient rapidement arrivés devant la maison des Evans. Ils étaient à présent cachés dans un buisson à quelques pas de l'entrée de la demeure. Ils attendaient l'éventuelle arrivée du shérif.

-Tu peux me répéter pourquoi on se cache, demanda Liz.

-Parce que si ma mère nous voit, elle nous proposera d'entrer et nous ne pourrons plus agir librement.

-Si il en a parlé à quelqu'un, vous êtes tous en danger.

Liz ne voulait pas l'inquiéter mais cela faisait partie des possibilités auxquelles il fallait songer.

-Je sais, affirma-t-il. C'est pour cela que je voulais éviter que l'on t'associe à moi.

-Il ne faut rien regretter. Quoiqu'il arrive, je suis avec toi, pour toujours. Je savais à quoi m'attendre et j'accepte la situation.

Il la détailla un moment. Elle était décidemment belle à en mourir. Ses longs cheveux ébène lui tombaient nonchalamment sur les épaules. Ses yeux bruns brillaient de mille, et c'était grâce à lui. Sa place valait de l'or. Max aurait voulu la prendre dans ses bras, la toucher et l'embrasser. Il ne méritait vraiment pas quelqu'un comme elle.

-Liz… murmura-t-il.

-Je me demande ce qu'il pourrait se passer si tu n'es pas avec Tess. Je veux dire, est-ce que vous seriez en danger ou plus faible ou…

-Liz, comprend bien une chose, lui avoua-t-il. Que je meure demain ou dans cinquante ans, ma destinée est la même. C'est toi. Je veux être et rester avec toi. Je ne referai pas l'erreur de te parler et de risquer de te perdre comme hier soir.

Il déposa ses mains sur ses joues. Il captura alors doucement ses lèvres des siennes.

Chez les Valenti, Kyle et Isabel étaient en grande discution. Tess prenait son petit déjeuner tardif et Alex était avachis devant la télévision se demandant ce qu'il faisait là. Isabel réalisait au fur et à mesure de sa conversation que Kyle n'était pas du tout le garçon qu'elle pensait. Elle l'avait toujours considéré comme un macho prétentieux. Le stéréotype de joueur de basket qui se croit beau et intelligent mais qui n'a en réalité rien dans la cervelle. Mais finalement, elle découvrait en lui une toute autre personne. Il était assez réfléchi et ne parlait jamais pour ne rien dire. Le jeune homme quant à lui, ne pouvait s'empêcher de fixer son amie. Son sourire, ses yeux, ses longs cheveux blonds, il en aurait tremblé.

-Mon père ne devrait vraiment plus tarder maintenant. Il ne rentre jamais si tard durant le week-end.

-Il devait peut-être passer quelque part avant, dit Isabel pensant à Max et Liz, probablement toujours cachés dans leur buisson.

-Possible, soupira Kyle.

Le premier silence de leur discution tomba comme un lourd poids gênant. La sonnerie du téléphone retentit leur évitant de rester plus longtemps silencieux. Le fils du shérif décrocha.

-Allô !

-Kyle, c'est moi.

-Papa ! Où restes-tu ? demanda-t-il exaspéré. Isabel Evans voudrait te voir.

-Isabel Evans, sourit Valenti. Dis lui de m'attendre. Je ne serai pas long crois moi.

Il raccrocha tout en fronçant les sourcils. Son père lui avait paru bizarre au téléphone. Il se retourna vers Isabel et annonça.

-Il n'en a pas pour longtemps.

-Où est-il ? demanda curieusement Isabel.

-Il n'a rien dit. Sans doute du travail à faire.

_« Ça va être pour vous Max »_ pensa la jeune fille. Elle tenta de garder un visage détendu pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons de Kyle.

Toujours tapis dans les fougères, Liz et Max guettaient impatiemment la venue du shérif. Alertés par le bruit du moteur de la voiture de police, les deux jeunes gens jaillirent de leur cachette. Valenti se gara devant la maison des Evans et sortit d'un pas assuré. Il sourit, sur de lui.

-Max Evans !

-Shérif.

Le policier avait aux lèvres ce sourire narquois qui le caractérisait beaucoup ces derniers temps. Il se sentait enfin en position de force par rapport au jeune alien.

-Vous me surprenez par votre rapidité à toujours tout savoir.

Il avança plus près de Max. Celui-ci faisait barrière entre l'homme de loi et sa maison. Il bomba le torse même si il savait qu'il en faudrait plus pour arrêter Valenti.

-Pourquoi voulez-vous parler à ma mère ?

-Elle a le droit de savoir qui vous êtes.

-Et qui sommes nous ?

Jim Valenti laissa échapper un rire. Il n'hésita pas à se rapprocher encore plus près. Effectivement, la carrure de Max n'avait aucun effet sur lui. Il se sentait plus fort que lui.

-Ne jouez pas à ça avec moi, Max. Je sais que Michael, Isabel et vous-même n'êtes pas d'ici. D'ailleurs, je me demande d'où vous venez. Quel est le nom de votre planète ?

-Notre planète est la terre.

Valenti se remit à rire, plus fort, cette fois. Cette scène lui faisait penser aux films qu'il regardait avec son père étant petit. James Valenti Senior : celui qui retrouverait bientôt sa dignité et son honneur.

-Max, me croyez vous assez stupide pour prendre un tel risque si je n'avais pas de preuves. J'en ai plus qu'il n'est nécessaire.

Un éclair de frayeur passa dans les yeux de Max. Il avait donc des preuves. Mais lesquelles ? Comment était-ce possible ?

-J'ai, avec moi, des photos dont l'authenticité peut être prouvée. Je ne pense donc pas que vous soyez en position de force.

-Si vous le dites à qui que ce soit, déclara soudain Max, des humains risqueraient d'être tués.

Valenti avait soudain perdu son sourire. Il était sceptique fasse à ce que Max venait de lui dire. Déformation professionnelle, si la vie d'un citoyen était menacé, il devait faire son possible pour la protéger.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais, murmura Liz.

Il posa une main sur son bras pour lui montrer qu'il savait ce qu'il faisait. Ce fut lui cette fois qui fit un pas vers le shérif.

-Je ne vous crois pas, s'enquit Valenti

-Réfléchissez. Vous savez qu'Isabel Michael et moi sommes différents –et pour être complet, vous oubliez Tess.

Le shérif pâlit à l'entente du nom de Tess. Celle qui vivait chez lui depuis une journée seulement s'avérait être l'une de ceux que depuis deux mois il chassait.

-Et pourtant, continua Max. Nous sommes toujours avec Liz, Maria et Alex, qui eux, sont tout ce qu'il y a de plus humain.

Il mit un pied devant l'autre et se retrouva à quelques centimètres à peine de Jim Valenti.

-Mettez une quelconque organisation gouvernementale au courant, et ils débarqueront à Roswell. Ils feront des analyses sur toutes les personnes ayant eu des contacts avec nous. Non seulement sur nos amis, mais aussi sur vous et votre famille.

Le shérif réfléchit. Il avait ce qu'il avait toujours souhaité mais aujourd'hui, il hésitait. Sa vie de famille était en jeu. Il repensa soudain à tout ce que son fils lui avait dit. Il baissa la tête.

-Vous savez Max, j'ai longtemps pris mon père pour un fou.

-Mais aujourd'hui vous savez qu'il ne l'était pas. Seulement lui nous aurait livré sans se préoccuper des conséquences.

Valenti releva le regard vers Max. Le jeune alien sentit que le shérif était près à coopérer. Il serra la main de Liz. Elle comprit immédiatement et sourit.

-Que voulez-vous que je fasse ? demanda Valenti.

-Ne dites rien à personne. Trouvez autre chose à dire à nos parents. Ne prévenez aucune organisation gouvernementale.

-Bien, acquiesça-t-il.

Max était à présent juste en face de lui. Liz avait suivit le mouvement. Sa main toujours enlacée dans celle de Max, elle se sentait libérée d'un poids. Il avait Jim Valenti de leur côté.

-Vous devrez être le plus discret possible, poursuivit Max. Et surtout, ne pas attirer l'attention sur nous. Vous aurez le droit de le dire à votre fils si tous les deux jurez le secret.

-Je… bafouilla-t-il en sueur. Je… je jure le secret.

Le bras de Liz se décontracta. Elle avait eu tellement peur. Cette fois-ci, c'état officiel. James Valenti Junior venait de jurer qu'il garderait secret l'existence des aliens échoués à Roswell.

-Merci, sourit Max serrant au passage la main de Liz.

-Je voudrais le dire au plus vite à mon fils. Je me porte garant de son silence.

-Venez avec nous au crashdown et nous lui dirons.

Valenti acquiesça mais à la dernière seconde il se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée de la maison des Evans et frappa. Diane lui ouvrit la porte. Max observait la scène d'un œil inquiet.

-Madame Evans, je vous vois enfin.

-Shérif, j'attendais votre visite avec inquiétude.

-Il n'y avait vraiment pas de quoi.

Il sourit. Diane Evans le regarda intrigué, anxieuse de ce qu'il allait lui dire. Le shérif respira profondément.

-Sachez juste que votre fils est différent de tous les jeunes que j'ai rencontrés jusqu'à présent. C'est quelqu'un de …

Ils retinrent tous leur souffle. Oserait-il faire ça après ce qu'il venait juste de dire ? Ou alors…

-Max est quelqu'un de formidable.

La tension installée précédemment s'évanouit soudain. Diane sourit. Max en fit de même.

-Mercredi dernier, expliqua Valenti, lui et sa sœur, Isabel, ont trouvé un portefeuille dans la rue. Ils nous l'ont ramené. Personne d'autre ne l'aurait fait. Ils sont d'une nature humaine si différente et généreuse.

Valenti jeta un regard au jeune homme qui se tenait à présent devant le pas de la porte.

-Je tenais simplement à vous en faire part.

-Merci beaucoup shérif, sourit Diane Evans en soufflant, soulagée.

Il se retourna. La mère de Max referma la porte. L'alien sourit. Ils se dirigèrent tout les trois vers le crashdown où les rejoint très vite Michael et Maria ainsi qu'Isabel, Tess, Alex et… Kyle.

Lorsqu'il apprit la nouvelle de la bouche de son père, il fut d'abord hésitant. Mais après avoir vu les quatre aliens lui faire une démonstration, il faillit tomber dans les pommes. Il ne savait pas quoi dire. Max leur expliqua alors ce qu'il s'était passé au crashdown le jour de la fusillade et comment il avait sauvé Liz. Kyle eut plus ou moins la même réaction hystérique que Maria. Il finit tout de même par se calmer et relativiser. Alors qu'ils riaient tous devant la réaction de Kyle face à ces déclarations, Sean De Luca passa la porte du restaurant.

-Le Crashdown n'est-il pas censé être fermé aujourd'hui, dit-il.

-J'habite ici, critiqua Michael. T'as déjà oublié ?

Sean l'ignora totalement. Il avait une cible toute prête. Il s'approcha lentement de Liz.

-Tu ne veux toujours pas dîner avec moi Parker.

-Non ! Et mon nom c'est toujours Liz.

Il tenta de la séduire en lui lançant de petits sourires qui se voulaient charmeurs. Il le regarda dans les yeux. Il voulut passer ses mains autour de la taille de la jeune fille.

-Allez… Liz. Tu me l'avais promis.

-Sean, le crashdown est fermé et je ne t'ai pas invité à rester.

Elle repoussa rapidement les mains du jeune homme. Ses avances ne lui faisaient aucun effet. Elle avait Max. Il était le seul et l'unique.

-Bien, on se reverra Parker, lui dit-il.

Il se rapprocha pour lui murmurer à l'oreille :

-Je n'abandonne jamais.

Il sortit sous les yeux méprisant de l'assemblée. Liz alla immédiatement se blottir dans les bras de Max pour s'assurer qu'il ne lui en voulait pas. Il l'accueillit à bras ouverts. À nouveau, Liz lui avait prouvé son amour. Il s'était bien des fois demandé pourquoi il avait été mis là, sur terre. Mais aujourd'hui c'était une évidence. C'était pour elle, et non pour Tess. Il voudrait être avec elle, à chaque seconde. Ils se regardèrent et éclatèrent de rire.

Dans un appartement du centre ville, un jeune homme d'age moyen est au téléphone avec son patron. Il est plutôt grand, les cheveux clairs et bouclés. Il porte un costume plissé.

-Quelle nouvelle agent Wellington ? dit la voix au bout du fil.

L'agent fédéral en question s'assit à la chaise postée devant le bureau dans la pièce principale du logement.

-Je contrôle parfaitement la situation. Ma mission d'infiltration commence à merveille. Je gagne peu à peu la confiance de la jeune serveuse.

-Bien. Et n'oubliez pas votre objectif.

La voix au bout du téléphone était affirmative. L'homme sourit. Il se releva. Il fit le tour du son bureau.

-Vous aurez mon rapport sur une éventuelle présence extra-terrestre à Roswell très bientôt.

Il y eut un silence.

-Je vous rappellerai à ce numéro, reprit le patron de l'agent fédéral. Dans trois jours comme convenu. Soyez là à minuit pile.

-C'est entendu.

-À très bientôt agent Wellington.

Le sourire de l'agent s'agrandit. Il découvrit ses dents et laissa échapper un rire amusé.

-Patron, je suis l'agent De Luca…

Sean déposa le combiné et s'assit devant un bureau de la pièce à peine éclairée. Il rangea quelques papiers et sourit à nouveau. Il était de retour, plus puissant que jamais. Il n'abandonnerait jamais. Non. Il aurait bientôt les réponses qu'il était venu chercher.

-À nous deux Liz Parker, murmura-t-il. Où sont-ils donc ces extra-terrestres…

Sean De Luca rit ouvertement cette fois. Liz Parker était sa cible. Il la ferait parler tôt ou tard.

Fin de l'épisode « Soupçon »… suite dans « trahison ».


	6. Trahisons

Roswell.

Épisode 6 : Trahisons.

(I knew it.)

Maria n'arrivait pas à dormir. Cela faisait plusieurs jours que chaque nuit, elle entendait des bruits provenant du salon. Elle s'inquiétait tous les soirs un peu plus. Pourtant, Sean dormait dans cette pièce de la maison. Elle ne devait donc pas se faire de soucis à ce sujet. Si il se passait quelque chose, son cousin était là. Malgré tout, c'était plus fort qu'elle. Son instinct lui disait de se lever et d'aller vérifier si tout allait bien. Elle retira alors la couverture d'un geste net de la main. Elle posa les pieds à terre. Pas à pas, elle se dirigea vers la porte de sa chambre. Elle l'ouvrit et traversa le couloir à pas de loup. Après quelques minutes d'hésitation, elle arriva enfin au salon. Elle alluma la lumière de la pièce. Elle croyait y trouver son cousin qui la rassurerait avec un « M, t'es parano ! » Mais rien. Sean n'était pas là. Il n'y avait personne. Le salon des De Luca était exempt de toute forme de vie.

-Mais où est-il ? pensa Maria.

La réponse se trouvait dans le même petit appartement, dans le centre ville. Le cousin de Maria avait un nouveau rendez-vous téléphonique avec son patron.

-Wellington…

-De Luca, rectifia Sean agacé.

D'un grand geste de la main, il frappa sur son bureau. Il était très irrité. Il n'obtenait pas les résultats qu'il escomptait.

-De Luca si vous voulez.

Sean soupira. Son patron se trompait dans les noms depuis son arrivée au FBI. Wellington était le nom de l'agent qu'il avait remplacé.

-Vous mettez trop de temps, grogna son patron. Où sont les résultats promis ? Nous vous avons fait sortir de prison pour que vous nous aidiez. Alors faites bien attention. Aucun faux pas ne sera toléré !

Sean hésita à répondre. Dans une organisation gouvernementale, il fallait peser chaque mot, chaque parole, de peur que celle-ci ne se retourne contre vous.

-Liz Parker me fait confiance, expliqua Sean. Elle ne tardera plus à me révéler des informations.

-Vous avez intérêt à vite prouver votre efficacité. Je vous re contacterai ici même, à la même heure dans trois jours.

Il raccrocha. Sean commença à s'inquiéter pour sa vie. Liz Parker ne lui faisait pas confiance du tout, que du contraire. S'il échouait, il retournerait plus que probablement en prison. Ou pire, il pourrait être tué pour en connaître trop. Il devait trouver un moyen pour démasquer les extra-terrestres. Sa vie d'homme libre en dépendait. Son existence elle-même était menacée. Il fouilla ses dossiers mais rien. Il ne voyait toujours pas comment trouver les aliens. Si seulement Liz Parker coopérait. Mais cette fille était une forte tête. Elle ne cèderait jamais devant lui. Et qui plus est, elle ne lui faisait plus confiance comme autrefois.

_« Liz Parker, 20 novembre 1999. _

_Tout semble si merveilleux. J'en ai parfois peur de bouger. Quand je suis avec Max, tout semble si parfait. Depuis quelques semaines, les choses ont repris un cours normal – si cela est réellement possible. Nasedo n'a toujours pas remontré le bout de son nez d'Ed Harding. Tess apprend à maîtriser sa jalousie et semble disposée à se tenir tranquille. Je suis tout simplement heureuse. Max ne l'aime pas. Il me l'a magnifiquement prouvé. Il est si protecteur. Sa destinée ne semble pas être d'une importance capitale. Nous n'avons pas encore subit de catastrophe extra-terrestre. Je croise les doigts. Nous devons aller au cinéma ce soir. Maria m'a conseillé d'aller voir un film d'horreur. L'effet est –parait-il – magique. Il est temps de se préparer pour accueillir en toute beauté mon prince charmant… ou plutôt, mon roi charmant… »_

Liz était enfin prête. Elle portait une belle et longue jupe noire et un débardeur rouge qui mettait en valeur sa peau mate. Elle était délicatement parfumée et légèrement maquillée. Max ne pu s'empêcher d'être ébloui lorsqu'il la vit. Il lui tendit la main en la complimentant. Ils quittèrent alors le crashdown.

-Ne rentre pas trop tard, dit Michael en la taquinant.

Pour toute réponse, elle lui sourit. Depuis qu'ils habitaient ensemble, une amitié très spéciale s'était créée entre eux. Ils étaient devenus comme frère et sœur, l'un protégeant l'autre au besoin. Michael resta dans sa cuisine à préparer les deux ou trois plats des seuls clients du crashdown. Il ne travaillait qu'avec Maria ce soir. Celle-ci était très maladroite ces derniers temps. Un bruit de verre se fit alors entendre. Michael tourna vivement la tête vers la cuisine. Il se dirigea rapidement vers la cuisine d'où s'était élevé le bruit de verre.

-Maria, l'appela Michael. Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? C'est le troisième verre que tu casses cette semaine.

-Je sais, râla cette dernière. J'ai les nerfs à fleur de peau… tendance paranoïaque. Je me fais des films sur un détail de rien du tout.

Michael la regarda curieusement tandis qu'elle ramassait nerveusement les débris. Se fainéantise légendaire le poussa à ne même pas lui prêter main forte, ce que Maria ne maqua pas de souligner. Il décida donc de ne pas s'attarder sur le sujet.

-Tu pourrais être plus claire ?

-C'est à cause de Sean.

Elle mit les déchets à la poubelle et retourna dans la salle principale du restaurant. Elle s'accouda au comptoir. Michael s'installa à coté d'elle et l'écouta attentivement.

-Ton cousin, s'étonna-t-il. Tu t'inquiètes pour ton cousin maintenant ?

-Je ne m'inquiète pas pour lui. Je me pose des questions sur ses activités.

Elle respira profondément sous le regard de plus en plus intrigué de Michael. Celui-ci plaça l'une de se mains sur son menton.

-Depuis quelques temps, j'entends des bruits la nuit, expliqua-t-elle. Il y a une semaine, je me suis levée pour vérifier si Sean allait bien. Mais quand je suis arrivée dans le salon, il n'y avait personne.

-Et tu t'inquiètes pour ça ?

Michael émit un rire un tantinet sarcastique. Maria lui lança un regard noir. Alors qu'elle tentait de lui expliquer ses angoisses, il la faisait passer pour un paranoïaque.

-Michael, il sort presque toutes les nuits en catimini aux environs de minuit. Et il revient comme si de rien n'était, silencieux, une heure plus tard. Ces derniers temps, il est discret. Il ne parle qu'à Liz quand il la voit. Ce n'est pas du tout son genre.

Michael se rapprocha et prit Maria tout contre lui. Elle avait vraiment besoin d'un peu de réconfort.

-Maria, ton cousin fait ce qu'il veut. S'il tient à retourner en prison…

-S'il travaillait pour le FBI ? Désolée, je m'emporte.

Elle se dégagea de l'étreinte du jeune homme et leva les bras au ciel tout en soupirant. Elle plongea ensuite la main dans sa poche pour en sortir une petite fiole.

-Mais Liz a dit qu'il posait beaucoup de questions sur Max, poursuivit-elle en reniflant un peu d'huile de cèdre. Je sais, cela pourrait n'être que de la jalousie.

Elle ferma un instant les yeux histoire de faire agir son produit d'aromathérapie. Elle prit une grande bouffée d'air frais.

-Mais il a aussi parlé de toi. Cela m'inquiète Michael. Je ne voudrais pas qu'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit.

Elle tomba à nouveau dans ses bras, soulagée d'avoir enfin pu parler à quelqu'un. Elle avait les yeux rouges. Elle se sentait énervée et en même temps apeurée. Elle sentait bien que quelque chose n'allait pas.

-Calme toi, l'apaisa Michael. Tu sais, contre moi, ton cousin ne fait pas le poids

Maria sourit puis soupira. Elle imaginait déjà son cousin en train de faire le macho musclé devant Michael. Cela correspondait tout à fait au profil qu'elle lui avait attribué.

-Tout ira bien. On vérifiera ses occupations si tu veux, proposa-t-il.

Elle acquiesça. Elle se blottit encore plus au fond des bras de son petit ami. Elle se sentait en sécurité.

A la sortie du cinéma, Liz marchait calmement, encore terrifiée par la séance. Ils avaient été voir un film d'horreur sous le conseil de Maria. Mais la jeune fille n'avait pas prévu la réaction de son amie. Elle était cependant confortablement blottie dans les bras de Max. Ce qui n'était pas du tout pour lui déplaire. Il prenait même un certain plaisir à jouer les petits amis protecteurs.

-C'était si effrayant que ça ? lui demanda-t-il.

-Tu n'as pas idée. C'était si…

Elle s'arrêta soudain de parler. Max sentit que Liz se crispait. Ses yeux suivirent la trajectoire effectuée par ceux de sa petite amie pour enfin poser sur une silhouette en face d'eux.

-Max, murmura-t-elle. Regarde.

À quelques pas d'eux, immobile sur ses deux pieds, Ed Harding fixait le couple. Il s'avança, la démarche lente jusqu'à eux. Liz s'agrippa de plus belle à Max. L'homme sombre prit un malin plaisir à constater l'effet que provoquait son arrivée.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? l'agressa Max.

-Je viens voir où en sont mes affaires, dit-il arrogant. Visiblement, elles sont au plus mal.

Il dévisagea Liz, une expression de dégoût accrochée au visage. Ses yeux reflétaient toute sa haine. Max sentit sa petite amie se rétracter. Elle se pressait contre lui avec force.

-Les humains, encore pire que les cafards. On en écrase un, on en a deux aux fesses.

Ils le regardèrent sans bouger.

-Non, ne me dites pas que vous l'ignorez, ironisa Nasedo.

Il les regarda et constata leur air surpris. Il leva les bras au ciel et ricana. Il les fixa alors à nouveau prenant un sadique plaisir à détailler leurs frimousses apeurées.

-Vous ne savez pas que le FBI est remonté jusqu'à Roswell et qu'en ce moment même un de leur agent essaie de vous infiltrer.

Il tourna tout autour de ses deux interlocuteurs se délectant d'une vicieuse satisfaction à terrifier d'autant plus Liz. Il approcha son visage du sien et glissa à son oreille :

-L'accident de septembre a fait beaucoup de bruit. Vous êtes à présent leur cible, jeune fille.

Le visage de celle-ci se décomposa en une fraction de seconde. Elle était visée. Sa crainte n'était que renforcée par cette révélation. Nasedo

-Ne faites pas ces têtes-là. On dirait que vous avez vu un fantôme.

Il sourit, s'éloignant et fredonnant le thème de la série X-Files. Liz n'avait pas dit un mot. Elle avait juste gardé son bras accroché à Max. Lui, si protecteur. Elle prit enfin la parole.

-Alors, bredouilla-t-elle. Je suis la cible.

-Ne tiens pas compte de ce qu'il. Retournons au crashdown, nous en parlerons à Michael. J'appelle Isabel.

Il resserra son étreinte. Il ne voulait pas la laisser dans un tel état. Tout cela était encore assez neuf pour elle. Il ne voulait pas imaginait combien elle devait être perturbée. Mais la jeune fille était forte. Elle tenait le coup.

Ils se dirigèrent vers le restaurant. Au coin de la rue, Sean les regarda s'éloigner. Il avait repéré Nasedo. Il était persuadé qu'il savait quelque chose. Il avait vu le regard de Liz et Max à son apparition et même durant toute lé durée de la conversation. Il avait effrayé Liz. L'agent De Luca sentait qu'il était mêlé de très près à cette histoire.

Tess venait de recevoir l'appel de Max. Elle se montra la plus surprise du monde. _« J'arrive tout de suite »_ avait-elle dit. Elle prévint alors la famille Valenti de son départ et sortit. Elle fit quelques pas dans le noir, puis s'arrêta. Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

-Tu sais que je sens toujours quand tu es là, s'exaspéra-t-elle.

-Ce n'est même plus amusant, lui répondit Nasedo apparaissant derrière sa fille.

Tess se retourna et fixa Nasedo l'air agressif. Elle n'avait pas du tout apprécié son attitude. Elle savait tout de ses moindres faits et gestes et en était désappointée.

-N'avais-tu pas promis de ne pas aller leur parler ?

-La tentation a été trop forte, grinça Nasedo.

Il frissonna de plaisir à l'évocation de cette discution. Il avait adoré ce qu'il avait fait et l'effet qu'il avait produit sur les deux adolescents. Nasedo était le sadisme en personne.

- Faire peur à cette humaine est très divertissant. Elle est si impressionnable.

-Ne joue pas avec elle. Elle pourrait être la clef de ta survie.

Nasedo s'esclaffa. Son regard méprisant et dédaigneux se posa sur sa fille. Oui, même elle, il la méprisait.

-Que veux-tu dire ? Depuis quand est-elle un élément important pour nous ?

-Tu crois vraiment que j'ai passé deux mois à t'attendre sans cogiter un minimum, agressa Tess.

Elle lui tourna le dos. Cela lui donnait l'impression d'avoir le pouvoir sur son propre protecteur. Des deux, il était difficile de savoir lequel dominait l'autre.

-Liz est la seule à pouvoir convaincre Max de t'épargner. L'agent du FBI en mission à Roswell n'est autre que Sean, le cousin de Maria. Cet élément est à ton avantage.

Elle pointa alors un doigt sur Nasedo tout en se tournant dans sa direction. Elle avait l'air menaçante.

-Alors surtout, ne fais rien de stupide et tiens toi tranquille.

Nasedo respira profondément et acquiesça. Au fond de lui, il enrageait de devoir obéir à sa protégée. Il l'avait élevée. Il lui avait appris tout ce qu'elle savait. Et maintenant il était soumis. Il se redressa et se fit imposant. Il s'éloigna de Tess et s'engouffra dans une rue sombre. Il avança un peu puis s'arrêta d'un coup. Il avait senti quelque chose. Il n'eut pas le temps de se retourner qu'il fut assommé.

Tess franchit enfin la porte du crashdown. Elle était la dernière. Tous les regards se posèrent sur elle dès son entrée. Intriguée, elle ralentit son pas. Dans le silence le plus complet, rejoint le groupe.

-Quel est le problème, demanda-t-elle hypocrite.

Elle s'assit sentant tous les regards insistants se braquer sur elle sans en démordre. Elle prit son air le plus innocent afin d'éviter d'être tout de suite montrée du doigt comme étant une traîtresse.

-Nasedo est de retour, l'informa Max. Tu l'ignorais ?

-Oui.

-On ne te crois pas, s'emporta Maria.

Michael la retint. Elle était très énervée. Il la prit dans ses bras laissant Max continuer sur sa lancée.

-Nasedo semble posséder un bon nombre de renseignement, poursuivit Max. un agent du FBI serait en ce moment même à Roswell. Sa cible serait Liz.

Tess était placée juste en face de Max. Il n'avait pas l'air de plaisanter. Son visage à elle par contre, était presque angélique. Il sentait pourtant bien qu'elle mentait. Non pas par ses pouvoirs, Tess dissimulait très bien ses émotions. Max avait ce sixième sens qui lui permettait de le deviner.

-Je vous jure que je ne sais rien, nia Tess. Je n'ai pas revu Nasedo depuis des semaines. Je ne sais pas qui est cet agent du FBI qui essaie de nous infiltrer, je…

-Comment sais-tu qu'il essaie de nous infiltrer ? nota Liz.

Tess releva la tête vers la jeune fille, surprise par cette remarque. Liz la regardait exactement comme Nasedo l'avait précédemment regardée. Elle n'éprouvait que du mépris. Liz n'était pas usuellement ainsi. Mais Tess ne lui inspirait pas confiance.

-Quoi ?

-Nous n'avons jamais dit qu'il essayait de nous infiltrer. Max a juste dit que j'étais sa cible et qu'il était à Roswell. Tess, tes mensonges sont de plus en plus visibles.

-Tu ferais mieux de tout avouer, ajouta Michael.

Tess baissa la tête. Non, elle ne dirait rien. Pas un mot ne sortirait de sa bouche. La présence de cet agent était sa carte. Elle ne devait pas parler, pas maintenant, pas elle. C'était Nasedo qui devait parler et « sauver » Liz pour être épargné. Mais il n'avait pas écouté les ordres et avait palé trop tôt. Elle ne pouvait à présent plus rien laisser filtrer. Dans un élan de folie, une poussée d'adrénaline –ou Dieu sait ce qui anima cette file- elle se leva et couru vers la porte. Personne n'eut le temps de réaliser qu'elle avait déjà pris la fuite. Elle avait préféré se faire traîtresse que de tout avouer.

Nasedo ouvrit enfin un œil. Sa tête le faisait atrocement souffrir. Il n'en laissa néanmoins rien paraître. Il tenta de tâter doucement le sol à l'aide de ses mains mais elles étaient liées dans son dos, tout comme ses pieds étaient attachés l'un à l'autre par une corde. Il lui était impossible d'utiliser ses pouvoirs. Sa tête dodelinante, il constata tout de même qu'il était dur. Il faisait sombre tout autour de lui. Seule une ombre à quelques mètres de lui était visible.

-Vous les humains, vous n'êtes vraiment pas doué pour être discret. Je vous avais senti bien avant que vous ne m'assommiez lâchement.

L'ombre s'approcha d'un pas lent vers lui. Les bras de l'homme pendant le long de son corps. Il semblait parfaitement détendu. Il agrippa Nasedo, le releva et la plaça sur une chaise.

-Vous êtes pourtant pieds et poings liés à une simple chaise, sous mon total contrôle.

Nasedo ne répondit rien à cette réflexion qui le blessait dans son orgueil d'alien. C'était pourtant là la vérité. Mais plutôt mourir que d'admettre qu'il n'avait pas l'avantage.

-Vous êtes Nasedo ? demanda la voix.

L'homme apparut en pleine lumière et se révéla être Sean De Luca. L'apparition du jeune agent ne perturba en rien Nasedo. Il savait à qui il avait à faire.

-Formidable, je suis populaire, ironisa Nasedo.

Il leva les yeux au ciel. Il soupira ensuite et reposa son attention sur Sean De Luca. Il prit une grande inspiration.

- Je ne pourrais pas en dire autant de vous. Mais si je me fie à mes sources, vous êtes Sean, agent secret en mission pour le FBI.

-Que de bonnes sources vous avez là.

-N'est ce pas, fit-il, hautain.

Sean s'approcha de Nasedo, lui détacha les pieds et le coucha à terre. _« J'ignore de quoi il est capable » _pensa-t-il _« je préfère l'avoir au dessous de moi. ». _L'alien tomba lourdement. Il ne voyait plus que les pieds de son interlocuteur. Malgré le ton de sa voix bien tempéré, son état d'esprit trahissait sa peur.

-Que voulez-vous ? demanda L'extra-terrestre.

-Ce que je veux ? sourit Sean. Je veux les tiens… tous les tiens.

Sean se faisait plus insistant, plus encore qu'il ne s'en serait jamais cru capable. Il avait du s'endurcir durant ses six mois de prison. Être en cage pendant tant de temps, ça vous change un homme. À présent, il avait une chance de se racheter aux yeux de la société, et du gouvernement surtout. Il n'allait pas la laisser passer.

-Je vous demande pardon, fit Nasedo d'un ton faussement ignorant.

-Je veux que vous me disiez qui sont ceux que vous protégez. Je sais que vous êtes le protecteur des aliens.

-Mais vous me demandez de les trahir ?

Son timbre de voix se voulait peiner par tant de mesquineries de la part de l'agent fédéral. Pourtant, Nasedo savait qu'il craquerait si cela pouvait lui sauver la vie. Mais cela bouleverserait tous ses plans de retour. Il fallait qu'il trouve un subterfuge.

-Je vous offre de sauver votre vie. Vous vous êtes déjà retrouvé dans nos services au service au FBI. Vous me verriez navré si cela se reproduisait.

La frayeur s'installa dans les yeux de l'alien. Oui, il avait bien, des années auparavant, visité les locaux fédéraux. Et il ne souhaitait à personne, surtout pas à lui-même de s'y retrouver. Ce qu'il s'y passait était plus qu'horrible. Il frémit à se souvenir.

-Je sais de surcroît que Tess Harding, qui couramment se fait passer pour votre fille, elle l'une d'entre vous.

Sean tourna encore autour de l'extra-terrestre, toujours allongé sur le sol. Il ne tentait même pas de se relever. Le cousin de maria avait trouvé cette attitude suspecte mais avait fini par en déduire que l'alien n'avait aucune prise sur la situation.

-Je n'ai pas perdu un mot de votre conversation. Ce que je désire ardemment savoir, c'est qui sont les trois autres.

-Qui vous dit qu'ils sont trois ?

Sean baissa la tête et sourit mesquinement. Ses yeux fixaient Nasedo. On aurait presque dit qu'il était mort. Et l'agent en était de ce fait réjoui. Il ricana.

-le FBI sait bien plus de chose que vous ne pouvez imaginer.

-J'en ai eu un aperçu.

-Alors, allez-vous me le dire, oui ou non ?

Dans la cuisine du crashdown, Isabel essayait en vain de pénétrer dans la tête de Tess. Elle avait beau tout tenté, elle n'y arrivait pas. Tess avait dû se douter de ce qu'ils feraient. Elle était très maligne et avait facilement pu se protéger du pouvoir de la jeune fille.

-C'est pas vrai, s'énerva-t-elle.

Elle écrasa lourdement ses mains sur une table de la cuisine du crashdown. Kyle était le seul à lui tenir compagnie. Les autres se morfondaient dans la grande salle.

-Vos pouvoirs sont quand même puissant ? demanda Kyle.

-Oui, ils le sont. Mais ils ne sont pas efficaces sur l'une d'entre nous.

Elle passa nerveusement ses doigts dans ses longs cheveux blonds. Elle soupira. Kyle posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule. Isabel sourit. Soudain, lui vint une idée.

-Peut-être qu'avec l'aide de Liz…

-Liz ? s'étonna Kyle.

La jeune fille se tourna vers lui. Elle avait du mal à croire que Kyle, qui s'était très vite habitué à son statut de « humain dans le secret » ignorait encore certain détail de l'histoire.

-Quand Max l'a sauvé au crashdown, il lui a transmis une partie de ses pouvoirs. Elle les développe un peu plus chaque jour. Elle est douée pour tout ce qui est pouvoir sur le subconscient.

-Vous me faites peur…

Isabel sourit. Elle aimait ce coté à la fois sérieux et décalé de Kyle. Le jeune homme marqua un pause puis soupira tristement :

-Je n'aurais jamais cru que Tess ferait une chose pareille.

-Tess est différente de nous, dit Isabel.

Kyle plissa les sourcils. Il en apprenait un peu plus chaque jour. Il les avait tous classé comme étant pareil, à la base. Mais il découvrait au fur et à mesure que chacun d'entre eux avait ses propres caractéristiques.

-Comment ça ?

-Je veux dire, Tess a été élevée et conditionnée à détester les humains et à dominer les personnes inférieures à elle. Nasedo en a fait ce qu'elle est aujourd'hui.

Kyle croisa les bras. Il se mit à réfléchir. La fille qui habitait chez lui depuis quelque temps déjà, était en fait une manipulatrice. Ces nouvelles informations n'avaient rien de très commodes.

-Quels pouvoirs possède-t-elle ?

-Elle est capable de manipuler n'importe lequel d'entre nous.

Kyle déglutit difficilement ce qui fit sourire Isabel. Même si il essayait de se montrer détendu, il n'en restait pas moins mal à l'aise.

-Elle peut nous faire croire qu'il se passe quelque chose juste sous nos yeux alors qu'il ne se passe rien du tout. Ou à l'inverse, nous faire croire que tout va bien alors que ce n'est pas le cas.

-Plutôt effrayant comme pouvoirs, affirma Kyle.

Il inspira profondément comme pour se donner le courage de supporter ce qui restait à venir. Il n'en était qu'au début de son aventure. Cela ne faisait pas longtemps qu'il faisait partie de la bande. Il réalisa soudain les implications et comprit les contraintes auxquelles avaient été soumis tous ses camarades bien avant lui.

-Elle peut contrôler nos esprits et nous faire faire ce que l'on n'a pas envie de faire. Elle est très douée.

-Max n'a pas peur pour sa relation avec Liz ?

-Apparemment Tess a cessé de n'avoir pour but que la mort de Liz.

-Elle lui est peut-être utile…

Isabel fixa silencieusement et Kyle. Elle pâlit, inquiète. _« Liz est la cible » _avait dit Nasedo. Mais la cible de qui ? La sienne ou celle du mystérieux agent…

Dans la chambre de Michael, à l'étage, Maria extrapolait à nouveau sur les abondantes absences nocturnes de son cousin. Les bras suspendu éternellement dans les airs, elle ne pouvait se sortir de la tête l'idée que quelque chose n'allait pas.

-Tu as entendu comme moi Michael, s'énerva-t-elle. L'agent est ici à Roswell depuis quelques temps déjà et il essaie de nous infiltrer.

-Et alors ?

-Tout correspond !

Maria eu un mouvement violent de la main. Celle-ci atterrit presque dans la figure de Michael. Mais le jeune homme se recula à temps. La jeune fille continua dans son idée sans prêter attention à son petit ami qu'elle venait presque d'éborgner.

-Sean n'est pas là depuis longtemps mais assez pour être celui que l'on cherche. Et puis, qui plus que lui essaie de s'incruster ?

-Il en pince pour Liz.

Maria rit nerveusement. Elle chercha ses mots un instant. Ses bras valsaient toujours dans tous les sens forçant Michael à se reculer de plus en plus. Il finit par s'asseoir sur son lit.

-C'est un prétexte excellent : se rapprocher de Liz pour en apprendre un maximum sur vous.

-Maria, si ça te chiffonne tant que ça, parles en à Liz. C'est ta meilleure amie, tu te souviens ?

Maria respira profondément. Elle s'était décidée à parler à son amie. Elle adressa un regard aimant à Michael. Elle sortit de la chambre de son petit ami et se dirigea vers celle de Liz. En passant dans le couloir, elle entendit Alex au rez-de-chaussée. Elle tendit l'oreille. Ce qu'il répétait était complètement incohérent. Il s'agissait de phrases qui ressemblaient fort à « _chef oui chef ». _Ces réactions étaient certainement dues au stress. C'est tout du moins ce que supposa Maria. Dans ces cas-là, Alex se refaisait le schéma du parfait petit soldat à son papa. La situation devait vraiment beaucoup l'inquiéter pour qu'il en arrive là.

Maria arriva devant la porte de Liz. Elle hésita encore un instant se demandant comment elle allait pouvoir aborder le sujet. Elle frappa, puis entra. Son amie était en compagnie de Max.

-Liz, commença Maria. Je dois te parler.

-Je vous laisse, dit Max.

Il se leva précipitamment et voulut quitter la pièce mais la jeune fille l'en empêcha. Il l'accrocha par le bras et le ramena doucement au centre de la pièce.

-Non reste, s'il te plait, demanda Maria.

Max la regarda surpris. Généralement, les conversations entre Liz et Maria ne le concernaient pas. Il échangea un regard désabusé avec Liz puis se rassit au côté de celle-ci. Maria respira longuement. Elle inhala au passage un peu d'huile de cèdre puis se lança enfin dans ces explications.

-Alors voilà, ce n'est peut-être pas grand-chose, même rien en fait mais j'ai besoin de vous en parler. Entendre de votre bouche que je m'inquiète pour rien me rassurera.

Liz la fixa croyant qu'elle allait à tout moment prendre la parole.

Maria demeura silencieusement.

-Maria, tu nous le dis ou…

-Voilà, je crois que Sean est l'agent chargé de vous démasquer.

Elle soupira de soulagement une fois la nouvelle annoncée. Un sourire nerveux s'inscrit sur ses lèvres. Max se leva brusquement et fit quelque pas vers Maria.

-Tu veux dire Sean, ton cousin, demanda Max.

Maria acquiesça. Elle commença à tordre ses doigts dans tous les sens, signe qu'elle était très nerveuse.

-Qu'est ce qui te fait croire ça ? interrogea Liz.

-Sean sort souvent la nuit ces derniers temps, affirma la jeune fille toujours nerveuse.

À présent, ses mains s'étaient fixées sur son t-shirt qu'elle tournait et retournait sans cesse.

-Il sort sans bruit, et il revient une ou deux heures plus tard comme si de rien était.

-Et… insista Max.

Le jeune homme se montrait assez désinvolte par rapport à ce que Maria disait. Il n'en était pas moins inquiet. Il voulait pousser la jeune fille à lui en dire le plus possible sur son cousin.

-Et puis il essaie de rester un maximum avec nous. Liz est la cible. Il lui fait du charme pour obtenir des renseignements. Je sais c'est stupide !

-Au contraire, s'insurgea Max. Ça colle même très bien.

Maria grimaça. Elle ne voulait pas croire ce qu'impliquait cette nouvelle découverte. Elle hésita un instant.

-Il faut donc s'inquiéter, grinça-t-elle.

Max acquiesça. Il y avait toute les raison de s'inquiéter. Si le FBI était sur leurs traces, il y avait de forte chance pour qu'il ne les laisse pas tranquille d'ici peu.

-Il faut trouver Sean, répondit Max. Savoir où il va la nuit et ce qu'il fait. Il ne faut pas le lâcher d'une semelle.

-Et pour Tess, demanda Liz. Qu'est ce qu'on va en faire ?

Max parut incertain sur la question. Le FBI lui paraissait si facile à gérer face à Tess. Elle, il n'avait aucun moyen de la contrôler ou de l'empêcher d'agir à sa guise.

-Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée.

Max aurait aimé pouvoir régler le problème « Tess ». Mais comment faire ? Tess était l'un d'entre eux. Hors de question de la tuer. Max n'était pas un assassin. La livrer aux autorités ? Jamais ! Il ne souhaitait ça pas même au pire des extra-terrestres. Si Tess ne changeait pas sa vision des humains, il allait falloir prendre des mesures radicales.

Dans le petit appartement du centre ville, Sean tentait toujours de convaincre Nasedo de lui livrer ses semblables. Celui-ci semblait étonnement prêt à céder.

-Sauver votre vie en échange de leur identité. N'est-ce pas là un honnête marché ?

-Vous me laisserez partir ?

-Juste après avoir vérifié la véracité de vos dires.

Nasedo baissa la tête. Comment pouvait-il être sur qu'il sauverait sa peau ? Il n'avait aucun moyen de le savoir. Bien sûr, il doutait. Mais il ne pouvait que lui faire confiance à présent.

-Bien. J'accepte.

Sean sourit, fier de lui. Il prit la chaise et y replaça Nasedo. Il en prit une autre et s'assit derrière son bureau. Il ouvrit un tiroir et en sortit un dossier. Il croisa les mains.

-Alors, qui sont-ils ?

-Tess Harding, comme vous l'aviez deviné, Kyle Valenti le soi-disant fils du shérif, Alex Withman, le garçon discret et réservé et… Elizabeth Parker, l'élève sans histoire.

Sean le dévisagea, intrigué par ses dires. Il ne pouvait pas croire ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Cela ne collait pas non plus avec tout ce qu'on lui avait dit. Des feuilles entières de son dossier parlaient de l'accident dont elle avait été victime.

-Vous voulez dire que Liz Parker est une alien ?

-Nous préférons le terme « pas de cette terre », si ça ne vous dérange pas. Mais oui, elle est l'une d'entre nous.

L'agent fédéral baissa la tête. Il posa son attention sur le dossier à peine ouvert. Il remonta alors son regard sur Nasedo.

- Vous avez l'air surpris, remarqua celui-ci.

Nasedo sourit discrètement. Sean avait laissé transparaître plus de surprise qu'il n'aurait dû.

-Je dois dire que oui. J'aurais plutôt pensé à Max Evans puisque c'est lui qui décide de votre sort.

-Il a beaucoup d'influence sur Liz, répondit tout simplement Nasedo.

Sean De Luca se leva. Il contourna Nasedo. Il l'observa un instant sur toutes ses coutures. Il s'agenouilla ensuite près de lui. le protecteur était toujours couché à terre.

-Et que s'est-il passé en septembre, au crashdown ?

-Lorsque l'on a tiré sur Liz, elle a bien été touchée. Max étant depuis peu attirée par elle, est alors venu à son secours. Mais elle s'est soignée seule sous les yeux du pauvre humain désemparé. Elle lui a alors tout avoué sur nous.

Nasedo avait raconté son histoire avec tellement d'impudence et d'assurance dans la voix qu'elle passait presque pour réelle. _« Intéressant »_ pensa Sean. Il retourna s'asseoir. Il prit un stylo et nota les quatre noms sur une feuille qu'il inclut ensuite dans un dossier. Nasedo se sentit fier de lui.

-Ma cousine s'est donc entichée D'aliens pour amis.

-Extra-terrestres, rectifia Nasedo. Nous préférons aussi.

L'agent soupira. Cet 'extra-terrestre' n'était pas facile à cerner. Il passa sa main sur son menton avait de reposer à nouveau son attention sur son interlocuteur.

-Je sais que vous pouvez changer d'apparence, alors pourquoi ne pas le faire plus souvent. Vous gardez toujours cette forme là ?

-Souvent oui.

Nasedo remua quelque peu. Il était toujours poings et pieds liés. Cette situation commençait fortement à l'incommoder.

-Dites moi, vous pourriez peut-être me détacher maintenant ?

Sean sourit diaboliquement. Il n'en avait pas fini avec Nasedo. Croyait-il vraiment qu'il allait le libérer comme ça, sans profiter de la situation ? Nasedo allait finir sa vie dans un laboratoire. Sean comptait bien là-dessus.

-Oh non ! Je n'ai aucune envie de vous laisser partir.

-Vous n'en avez jamais eu l'intention, dit Nasedo qui avait soudain perdu ce ton arrogant qui le caractérisait.

Au fond, il s'en était douté. Mais il n'avait pas eu le choix. Il devait résister le plus possible. Si seulement ses mains étaient libres…

-Pour chaque puissance, commença Sean, il y a une faiblesse. Pour le feu, il y a l'eau, pour superman, c'est la chryptonite.

Il se leva et alla s'asseoir plus près de Nasedo, sur le rebord de son bureau. Il le fixa un instant, un sourire narquois sur les lèvres. Celui-ci se demanda de quoi parlait Sean.

- Figurez-vous qu'au FBI, ils ont trouvé la votre, de faiblesse.

Nasedo devint pale. Son teint blanchit. Il était persuadé cependant que Sean bluffait. Jamais il n'aurait trouvé ce qui le détruisait. Ils n'étaient que des humains, des cafards dont il fallait se débarrasser.

-C'est si évident quand on y pense, poursuivit Sean.

Il se leva à nouveau. Il commença à tourner en rond dans la pièce. Nasedo rit en lui-même. Typiquement humain cette manie de vouloir être debout pour faire un grand discours.

-Vous pouvez prendre l'apparence de n'importe qui. Vous n'avez donc pas de squelette, ni même de peau. Ce qui tue un être humain normal ne vous affecte pas. Par contre votre corps n'est composé que de molécule d'eau. Ce qui vous détruit c'est la chaleur. Pas la chaleur d'un été à Roswell, non. Une chaleur immensément plus intense.

Sean sortit quelques instants de la pièce pour revenir avec un appareil qui de loin aurait pu ressembler à un radiateur. Il luisait d'une magnifique lumière blanche. La chaleur que dégageait l'appareil paraissait déjà insoutenable alors que l'engin était à plus de quatre mètres de lui.

-Alors, prêt pour une petite séance de bronzage ?

Maria ressortit affolée de chez elle. Elle haletait. Elle était passé chez elle pour vérifier si Sean était là.

-Il n'est pas là. Ma mère ne l'a pas vu de la soirée.

-Max, il est tard, nous ne le trouverons pas aujourd'hui. Pourquoi ne pas rentrer chez nous, nous reposer et organiser une filature pour demain soir, suggéra Alex.

Ce fut approbation générale. L'unanimité l'emportait. Aucun d'eux n'était encore en état de passer à nouveau une nuit dehors, pour ensuite devoir trouver un bon alibi pour les parents.

-Bien, accordons-nous une nuit de sommeil tant que nous le pouvons encore. Maria, tu es chargée de la surveillance de ton cousin. S'il rentre, ne le lâche plus. Kyle, tu fais la même chose pour Tess. Elle a intérêt à avoir une bonne explication.

Liz rentra chez elle avec Michael. Maria poussa la porte de chez elle. Alex erra nonchalamment jusqu'à ce qu'il soit chez lui. Kyle avait insisté pour raccompagner Isabel et par conséquent, Max. Kyle et Isabel discutaient beaucoup ces derniers temps. Et le jeune homme appréciait sa compagnie. Il la considérait comme un égal, ce qui faisait beaucoup de bien à la jeune fille. Arrivé chez les Evans, Max salua vaguement Kyle puis grimpa directement dans sa chambre, sans un mot. Isabel resta quelques secondes avec son compagnon.

-Bonne nuit, sourit-elle. Rentre bien.

-Bonne nuit, Isabel. A demain.

-A demain.

Il aurait tant voulu lui dire autre chose. Pourtant quelque chose l'en empêchait. Il ne savait pas ce que c'était. Peut-être était-ce le marasme qui enveloppait le petit groupe à longueur de journée. Il finit par s'éloigner. Il rentra chez lui et sombra dans un profond sommeil.

L'appareil était étincelant, aveuglant même. Sean en prenait très grand soin. Il semblait le chérir comme si c'était là le bien le plus précieux pour l'humanité. Il savait qu'il tenait en main le sort de Nasedo.

-Savez-vous ce qu'est que cela ? lança-t-il à Nasedo en lui montrant.

Il secoua la tête en signe de dénégation. Il n'avait même aucune envie de le savoir. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que ça lui arrivait à lui.

-Ceci est un radiateur. Ne me regardez pas comme si j'étais le dernier des abrutis. Ce n'est pas pour votre confort personnel. Il s'agit d'un prototype destiné à diffuser une chaleur puissante et constante. Savez-vous ce que cela signifie pour vous ?

Nasedo fit un geste d'approbation de la tête. Bien sur qu'il avait compris. Cette machine allait le tuer à petit feu, le laissant se dessécher et se désintégrer très lentement. Et s'il avait le malheur de s'en approcher de trop près, il serait évaporé sur le champ.

-Il est tard dites moi, sourit Sean. Je vais devoir y aller. Je ne voudrais pas que ma tante et ma cousine ne s'inquiètent.

Il sourit mesquinement. Il aimait avoir ce pouvoir, cette domination ce le plus faible. C'était sans doute cette attitude qui l'avait auparavant conduit en prison. Il plaça l'appareil juste à coté de la porte.

-Juste au cas où, précisa-t-il en s'en allant.

Il passa la porte et la claque doucement. Il leva haut la tête, fier de ce qu'il venait d'accomplir. Il laissa Nasedo seul et rentra chez lui où Maria veillait déjà. Dès son arrivée, elle ne le lâcha plus.

Tess n'était pas rentrée chez les Valenti. Elle n'aurait rien trouvé à dire. Elle avait cherché son protecteur mais elle ne l'avait pas trouvé. Elle le savait, elle le sentait, il était prisonnier. Son prisonnier a lui, l'agent De Luca. Aurait-elle du le dire à Max ? Elle aurait du. Mais Max l'aurait rejeté - peut-être même tué- uniquement parce qu'il avait essayé d'éliminer Liz Parker. Pour sauver Nasedo, elle aurait sans doute eu besoin d'elle. Mais à présent, Liz ne servait plus à rien. Elle était inutile. Tess avait des envies de meurtre. Après tout, leur retour sur leur planète avait également été compromis à cause d'elle, son avenir avec Max aussi. Elle détestait cette vie. Le pouvoir, comme la haine, montait en elle. Elle traversa une rue puis un autre. Elle marchait, courait puis marchait à nouveau. Elle finit par s'arrêter devant un immeuble. Il était là. Nasedo était là, tout près.

Il était sept heures du matin. La journée du samedi pointait à peine le bout de son nez. Sean De Luca, lui, était déjà debout. Il déjeuna rapidement puis s'apprêta à partir.

-Où vas-tu ? l'interrompit Maria. Et pourquoi es-tu debout si tôt ?

-Je n'arrivais plus à dormir dons je me suis levé. Le monde appartient à ceux qui se lèvent tôt.

Il lui lança cette réplique d'un air tout à fait innocent. Il agrippa une pomme qui se trouvait à proximité. Il se tourna ensuite vers Maria et lui fit un clin d'œil.

- Je vais faire un tour.

-Je viens avec toi, annonça Maria ne sachant plus quoi faire pour le retenir.

-C'est inutile. Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps. Et puis tu es encore en pyjama.

Sean ouvrit la porte et sortit. Maria n'eut d'autre choix que de le laisser partir. Elle ne pouvait plus rien faire pour le retenir. Elle saisit alors son portable et appela Michael du départ précipité de son cousin. Celui-ci prévint Max. La jeune fille regarda par la fenêtre la direction qu'avait prise Sean.

-Maria, où vas-tu déjà si tôt ? l'intercepta sa mère.

-Je vais faire un tour, répondit-elle en l'embrassant sur la joue. Le monde appartient à ceux qui se lèvent tôt.

Déboussolée, Amy De Luca laissa sortir sa fille. Maria se posta devant chez elle afin d'attendre ses amis. Max arriva dans sa jeep, accompagné d'Isabel, Michael et Liz.

-Il a pris la direction du centre ville, déclara Maria.

-C'est vaste le centre ville, commenta Michael.

Maria habitait en bout de ville. Il avait juste vu Sean se diriger vers le centre. Mais Michael avait raison. Il y avait des centaines d'endroits où il aurait pu aller.

-Peut-être qu'Isabel pourrait entrer dans son esprit, proposa Liz. Sean est humain. Ce sera plus facile que pour Tess.

-C'est une bonne idée, approuva Max. Isa, tu t'en sens capable ?

-Je peux le faire ! annonça-t-elle déterminée.

La jeune fille commença sa concentration. Il fallait qu'elle pénètre dans l'esprit du cousin de Maria afin qu'il lui révèle des indications sur sa position.

L'agent De Luca gara sa petite voiture verte devant un grand immeuble. Le 24, spring street. Il grimpa les escaliers. Isabel était parfaitement concentrée à présent. Elle réussi à entrer. Elle vit le bâtiment, le numéro et Sean grimpant les escaliers.

-24, spring street, déclara-t-elle quand elle ressortit. Appartement 10 b.

-Ce n'est pas loin, nota Max.

Sean poussa la porte et éteignit l'engin. Il posa ensuite son regard sur le sol, où il s'attendait à trouver son prisonnier. Mais celui-ci était désert. Nasedo n'était plus là. Il avait disparu. Par quel moyen ? Il remarqua que la porte de la chambre avait été ouverte.

-Alors, on vous a aidé à vous échapper.

-C'est exact, lança une voix derrière lui.

Sean sursauta brusquement. Il fit volte face et pu ainsi apercevoir l'extra-terrestre. Il avait reprit dans le regard cette assurance qui l'avait auparavant caractérisé.

-Vous n'êtes toujours pas parti ? Cette pièce est pourtant un piège mortel pour vous.

-Je m'en allais justement.

Il fit nonchalamment quelques pas, tout en se dandinant le plus possible. Il fixait Sean de ses petits malicieux. Un petit rictus cruel s'était dessiné sur ses lèvres.

- Ce n'est pas très loyal pourtant. Je vous ai donné les noms des miens et vous, vous voulez me tuer.

-Ne prenez pas pour un imbécile. Les noms que vous m'avez donnés ne sont pas les bons. Me croyez-vous assez stupide que pour marcher dans ce jeu ?

-Bien.

Nasedo croisa les bras avant de détailler Sean. Il continuait de se dandiner d'un pied sur l'autre, ce qui eut le don d'agacer l'agent fédéral. Il l'aurait bien menacé de son arme, mais cela n'aurait eu aucun effet sur lui.

-Il est intelligent le cafard, sourit Nasedo. Malheureusement, vous n'êtes plus en position de force.

Tess apparut de l'autre coté de Sean, maintenant cerné par les extra-terrestres. Quelques gouttes de sueur commençaient à perler sur le front du jeune terrien. Il sentait la fin proche.

-Essayez de me retenir, dit Nasedo, et elle vous tue.

Dans la jeep de Max, les esprits s'énervaient. La tension était à son comble, aucun d'entre ne sachant à quoi s'attendre.

-Mais que va-t-il faire là-bas ? s'interrogea Maria tout en sautillant sur place.

-Maria, calme toi, dit Liz. Ça ne sert à rien de bouger dans tous les sens. On est bientôt arriver Max ?

-Dans quelques minutes.

Maria lança à nouveau ses bras dans tous les sens. Ses réactions impulsives reprenaient le dessus.

-J'aurais du insisté, ne pas le lâcher.

-C'est trop tard Maria, fit remarquer Isabel. Et puis maintenant, nous savons où il est.

Un silence malsain prit place. Même s'ils savaient où ils ignoraient ce qu'il faisait. Était-il vraiment cet agent du FBI qui leur faisait si peur ?

Toujours encerclé, Sean réfléchissait à toute vitesse. Il fallait qu'il trouve un moyen de s'en sortir, de sauver sa peau. Mais il doutait d'y arriver. Il n'aurait pas laissé Nasedo s'échapper, il doutait que lui en face. Il était en moins deux fois plus cruel que lui.

-Vous n'allez pas me tuer, articula difficilement Sean.

-Pourquoi ne ferais-je pas de vous ce que vous vouliez faire de moi ?

-On va s'apercevoir de ma disparition.

-Pas si je prends votre place.

Le sourire diabolique de Nasedo s'accentua. Tessa arborait le même. Sean était piégé. Quoiqu'il fasse, il était mort. Nasedo se mit alors à rire grassement.

-Pauvres humains, vous n'êtes vraiment pas une race très évoluée. Vous êtes si apeuré à la vue de quelqu'un de différent, de plus puissant. Lorsque j'aurai pris votre place croyez moi, vous aurez une vie de héro auprès de Liz et des autres. Le grand héro aura tué le méchant. Vous serez…

Nasedo ne termina pas sa phrase. Un éclair éblouissant venait de le frapper de plein fouet. Sean regarda celui, qui, il y a encore quelques minutes le menaçait, s'écrouler. Tess observa attentivement la dépouille de son protecteur se transformer en poussière. Elle baissa ensuite sa main.

-Vous l'avez, bafouilla Sean. Vous… vous l'avez tué.

-Je ne le laisserai plus jamais gâcher mes plans.

Tess s'avança vers Sean avec la même démarche nonchalante que son protecteur. Aucun doute sur le fait que cet homme sans cœur était bien celui qui l'avait élevé.

-Je le savais, je l'ai toujours su. Vous êtes la plus dangereuse.

-Vous me faites trop d'honneur, ricana-t-elle.

Tess se balada tout autour de la pièce. Elle souriait comme jamais encore elle n'avait sourit.

-Pourquoi tout ça ? Quel est votre but ?

-Mon but devrait être le même pour nous quatre. Mais eux n'en font qu'à leurs têtes. Ils ont des points d'attache ici. Tout ça depuis que Liz Parker a débarqué et que Max a eu la bonne idée de lui sauver la vie.

Tees s'énervait plus qu'elle n'aurait dû. Mais parler de leur but sur terre alors que tous les autres ne souhaitaient pas partir la rendait folle.

-Max Evans ? s'étonna Sean.

-Max Evans ! Il a eu cette idée saugrenue de mettre des petits humains dans le secret. Mais ce n'est pas ce qui était prévu. Ce n'est pas comme ça que ça devait se passer.

-Ce n'était pas votre destin.

Tess se retourna agressivement vers Sean. Qu'y comprenait-il, au fond, cet humain ? Il ne savait rien de la rage qui l'animait à chaque fois qu'elle pensait au fait qu'elle ne pourrait jamais repartir.

-Max est mon destin, Isabel celui de Michael. Nous ne devions pas rester. Nous devions repartir. Mais tout a été compromis. À présent, vous êtes mon seul espoir.

-Que voulez-vous dire ? dit-il sur un ton inquiet.

-Vous tuer est ma seule solution si je veux rester en vie.

Elle leva la main vers Sean. Elle pu capter la peur de l'humain. Il n'avait pas envie de mourir. Mais il le devait. Elle devait sauver sa vie en sacrifiant la sienne.

-NON, hurla-t-il. Je vous en prie non. NOOON.

Dans un cri tonitruant qui déchira l'air, Sean De Luca poussa son dernier soupir. Le corps inanimé de l'agent fédéral Sean De Luca s'écroula lourdement sur le sol.

La jeep arriva enfin à destination. Il se précipitèrent tous hors de celle-ci et se ruèrent vers les escaliers

-C'est ici, dit Isabel.

Elle avait reconnu la porte de l'appartement. Ils hésitèrent un moment. Que devait-il faire ? Il ne savait pas ce qu'ils allaient trouver. Ils frappèrent finalement.

-Entrer, leur répondit une voix masculine.

Ils poussèrent la porte qui se heurta à un radiateur. Ils pénétrèrent dans l'obscurité.

-Ha, c'est vous, dit la voix.

Ils se tournèrent tous vers Sean. Il était debout devant eux, les mains dans les poches, assis sur le bord de son bureau.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? lui demanda Maria.

-Je compte m'installer ici pour ne pas vous déranger toi et tante Amy. Je viens souvent ici, pour trouver la paix quand je n'arrive pas à dormir.

Il leva les yeux au ciel. Il soupira ensuite. Michael, Max, Isabel, Maria, Liz ignoraient ce qu'il fallait dire. L'aurait-il soupçonné à tort ? Ce n'était pas possible. Tout collait parfaitement.

-Et vous ? Qu'est ce que vous faites tous ici ? Comment m'avez-vous trouvé ?

-C'est une longue histoire, dit Max.

-Je ne vous invite pas à rester. J'ai beaucoup de choses à faire.

Sean raccompagna ses ôtes jusqu'à la porte. Ils les pressaient, les uns derrière les autres à quitter un plus vite son appartement. L'un après l'autre, ils sortirent. Arrivés en bas, ils échangèrent un regard perplexe.

-Je me suis finalement inquiétée pour rien, sourit Maria.

-Je crois qu'il valait mieux, dit Michael.

-Oui ! Acquiescèrent-ils tous en cœur.

Ils remontèrent en voiture. Ils avaient fait une erreur. Même si tout collait parfaitement, ils en étaient tout de suite arrivés à des conclusions erronées. Au fond, ça les arrangeait assez bien. Ils s'étaient peut-être fait du souci pour rien. Mais ça leur ôtait une sacrée épine du pied. Nasedo avait sans doute mentit. Ils savaient qu'ils auraient à faire au FBI un jour ou l'autre. Mais en attendant, ils allaient essayer de se changer les idées et de vivre tout simplement.

À l'étage, dans l'appartement de Sean De Luca, l'illusion se brisa. Le corps du pauvre agent De Luca gisait bien à terre. Et à ses cotés, sur ses deux pieds, affichant un sourire triomphant, Tess.

-Tout marche comme prévu !

Elle tendit la main vers les corps de l'agent fédéral. Une lumière apparut et le corps se décomposa. Il n'en resta plus que de la poussière. Elle baissa la main. Elle replaça ses cheveux.

- Il ne me reste plus qu'à jouer la fille qui a eu peur et tout ira bien. Enfin, nous pourrons rentrer…

Qu'a prévu Tess qui pourrait décider les autres à partir ? Que va-t-elle seulement leur dire ?

Fin de l'épisode 6.

La suite dans « _Tess, mensonges et prémonitions »…_


	7. Tess, mensonges et prémonitions

Roswell.

Épisode 7 : Tess, mensonges et prémonitions. 

(Tess, Lies and premontions) 

Max et Liz étaient dans la chambre de la jeune fille. Il était déjà tard. Mais ils s'en contrefichaient. Diane Evans travaillait au Crashdown. Il n'y avait personne pour les ennuyer… Ils s'embrassaient passionnément. Des milliers d'étoiles semblaient éclairer la pièce. Tout était si beau, si fort.

-Liz, murmura-t-il.

-Max, je me sens si…

-Oui je sais. Tu te demandes si c'est bien ou mal…

-C'est ça. Je ne sais pas ce qui pourrait m'arriver.

-Je ne me connais pas moi-même, renchérit-il.

Il resserra son étreinte. Ils étaient deux, animés par cette passion profonde et dévorante. Ils avaient l'impression que le monde s'écroulerait si ils se séparaient. Tout était à eux. L'emphase, la symbiose la plus complète s'était crée entre ces deux êtres follement amoureux l'un de l'autre. Plus rien ne semblait avoir d'importance. La sonnerie du téléphone retentit, les sortant de leur univers.

-Laisse sonner, dit-il en l'embrassant.

-Ils rappelleront.

Le fixe continua un instant de faire entendre sa sonnerie. Elle finit tout de même par cesser de résonner au bout de quelques secondes arrêtant ainsi de déranger le couple.

-C'était peut-être important, dit Liz.

-Ils rappelleront.

-Oui, ils rappelleront.

Entraînée par ses pulsions, Liz souleva le t-shirt de Max. Celui-ci voulut faire de même mais le portable de sa compagne se mit soudainement à vibrer. Liz frétilla.

-Ce doit être important.

-Je vais les tuer, sourit Max.

Liz partit à la recherche de son cellulaire coincé quelque part dans sa poche, donc par définition, difficile d'accès. Elle vit le numéro du portable de Maria s'afficher. Elle décrocha.

-Allô, Liz Parker qui a bien d'autre chose à faire que de t'écouter, Maria.

Mais l'expression du visage de Liz changea à mesure qu'elle écoutait ce que sa meilleure amie avait à lui dire. Son teint avait prit une teinte blanchâtre. Elle raccrocha ensuite. Son compagnon vit tout de suite que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond.

-Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Max.

-Tess… Tess est revenue.

Max avait eu vite fait de remettre son t-shirt en triple vitesse. Il était ensuite descendu au crashdown avec Liz évitant bien entendu de croiser sa mère. Dans la cuisine, Michael les attendait déjà.

-Je vois que Maria vous a dérangé en pleine action, remarqua Michael

-Michael, qu'est ce que tu vas imaginer…

-Maxwell, ton t-shirt est à l'envers.

Les joues de Max se teintèrent de rouge. Liz sourit légèrement. Le jeune garçon rectifia le tir. Ils prirent ensuite tout trois la voiture et se rendirent chez les Valenti.

-Kyle m'a tout expliqué, leur dit Jim lorsqu'ils arrivèrent.

Il accueillit les trois jeunes de larges gestes des mains, les faisant entrer sous son toit. Max aperçut sa sœur, elle était déjà présente.

-Quand est-elle revenue ? demanda Max.

-Il y a une heure environs, répondit Isabel. J'étais avec Kyle quand elle est arrivée. On a essayé de la faire parler mais elle a exigé votre présence.

Jim Valenti indiqua à Max la chambre de Kyle. C'est là que se trouvait la jeune fille. Le jeune homme veillait consciencieusement sur elle. Max s'approcha doucement. Il poussa la porte et entra.

-Max, sourit-elle. Dieu merci tu es là. C'est toi que j'attendais.

-Ton explication a intérêt à être bonne.

Il se plaça devant sans lui laisser aucune chance de l'approcher. Il était froid et distant. Elle se tu et baissa la tête. Les larmes commencèrent à perler le long de ses joues.

-J'ai eu peur, confessa-t-elle.

Elle releva légèrement le regard afin d'observer la réaction de Max. Mais celui-ci demeurait impassible. Il ne montrait aucun signe d'émotion. Il avait toujours les bras croisé sur sa poitrine.

-Bien sûr que je savais que Nasedo était de retour, poursuivit-elle. Je ne savais pas quoi dire. Il voulait que je me taise, que je ne dise rien. Mais visiblement c'est lui qui a parlé.

Elle fit une courte de pause durant laquelle elle essuya les gouttes qui perlaient à présent sur son menton. Elle pouvait le sentir. Elle n'allait pas émouvoir Max aussi facilement.

-Quand vous êtes venu me trouver, l'instinct a pris le dessus et j'ai fuis, acheva-t-elle solennellement.

-Où est Nasedo ? enchaîna Max ne lui laissant pas le temps de se reprendre.

Tess releva un tantinet la tête. Derrière quelques mèches blondes, Max pu apercevoir ses yeux perçants. Un rictus psychotique s'était formé au coin de ses lèvres. Il en frissonna. Elle déclara, plus diaboliquement qu'elle ne l'aurait souhaité :

-Il ne posera plus de problème.

-Où est-il ? poursuivit son interlocuteur.

-Il est parti, lança-t-elle. Je l'ai convaincu de nous laisser tranquille et de plutôt s'occuper du FBI. À l'heure qu'il est, leur agent ne doit plus être un problème lui non plus.

Elle se tu à nouveau. Max ne pouvait détacher son regard d'elle. Celle qui avait été sa femme dans son ancienne vie en arrivait à présent à ne lui inspirer que du dégoût.

-Qu'allez-vous faire de moi ? demanda-t-elle soudain craintive.

-Tu vas rester avec nous, trancha Max. Tu seras sous surveillance constante.

Il se retourna et voulut quitter la pièce. La jeune fille fit mine de se lever. Elle fit quelques pas vers lui. Max se lança une dernière fois un regard sur elle. Elle se glaça sur place. Jamais elle ne l'avait vu aussi froid.

-Si tu tentes quoi que ce soit, si tu nous mens ou nous cache des choses, je ne serai plus aussi indulgent.

Son regard perça la jeune fille. Elle avait, pour la première fois, eu peur de lui. Une telle fougue était passée à travers chaque mot qu'il avait prononcé. Il tourna les talons. Avant de quitter la maison des Valenti, il confia à Kyle la responsabilité de surveiller Tess.

-Je suis de corvée baby sitting, ironisa-t-il.

La discution close, Max décida d'errer un peu dans les rues. Il ne voulait pas rentrer chez lui. Il n'attendit même pas sa petite amie. Celle-ci, bien décidée à connaître le fin mot de l'histoire, se mit à sa poursuite. Lorsqu'elle l'aperçut, seul à marcher dans une allée sombre, elle l'appela. Mais le jeune homme resta de marbre. Elle courut jusqu'à lui et le força à s'arrêter.

-Max, attend moi.

Elle lui attrapa le bras, le forçant ainsi à le regarder. Max avait les yeux rouges. Aurait-il pleuré ?

-Que se passe-t-il ?

-Elle nous a menti, j'en suis sur.

Voyant Max passer sa manche sur sa figure, elle en conclut qu'elle avait vu juste. Elle s'approcha de lui et le prit dans ses bras afin de le rassurer. Max passa sa main dans les cheveux de sa petite amie.

- Nasedo n'aurait jamais abandonné comme ça. Il y a quelques jours, il ne jurait que par notre destinée et maintenant, il s'en va. Ça n'a pas de sens.

Il blottit sa tête au creux du coup de Liz. La jeune fille pouvait sentir sa frustration. Elle aurait voulu faire plus pour lui.

-Le pire, continua-t-il. C'est que je ne peux rien faire contre elle. Je ne peux pas prouver qu'elle ment. Et même si je le pouvais, que faire d'elle ? La livrer ? La tuer ? Je l'ignore.

Il se dégagea de Liz. Il se fit volte face et lui tourna le dos. Liz pouvait sentir le cœur de Max se serrer. Elle avait développé la même faculté qu'eux à ressentir les émotions d'autrui.

-J'en ai assez de voir que Tess est toujours un problème pour moi.

Il serra ses poings. Il était si impuissant face à la situation. Ça le rendait malade. Il y eut un silence plus ou moins long. Au bout d'un moment, Max esquissa un sourire. Liz s'interrogea.

-Je me souviens du jour où je t'ai sauvé la vie au crashdown. Elle était furieuse que je l'aie fait. Et déjà à l'époque, elle posait problème. Mais moi, je n'avais déjà d'yeux que pour toi.

Il se retourna et prit la main de Liz. Il plongea ses yeux au plus profond des siens. Il faisait peut-être nuit. Mais dans le ciel, il y avaient mille et une étoiles. Chacune semblait si belle à Max, reflétée dans les yeux de celle qu'il aimait.

-Je sais que par ma faute, tu t'es retrouvée entraînée dans une histoire compliquée et sans fin. Tu as des pouvoirs et…

Il s'arrêta un moment. Il ne savait pas trouver les mots juste pour exprimer ce qu'il ressentait.

-Mais je te promets qu'un jour tout ira mieux et Tess ne nous ennuiera plus jamais. Ce jour là, toi et moi serons heureux à jamais.

Il entoura délicatement une mèche des cheveux de Liz autour de ses doigts. Elle sourit. Il la fixa amoureusement.

-Ils sont si doux, sourit-il. J'ai parfois l'impression que notre vie aurait pu être différente. Mais à chaque fois que je m'imagine une autre vie, tu es toujours à mes cotés. J'ai eu tort sur beaucoup de choses mais j'ai eu raison de te faire entrer dans me vie, et de t'aimer aussi.

À l'entente des paroles de Max, Liz sentit ses yeux s'embrumer. Son cœur battait à tout rompre.

-Max…

-Chut, chuchota-t-il en posant doucement son doigt sur sa bouche. Ne dis rien.

Il se pencha tendrement vers elle et l'embrassa délicatement tout en la serrant contre lui. Leur baiser dura un moment. Il s'embrassait tout comme si c'était la première fois. C'était intense et passionné.

-Je te raccompagne, finit-il par dire.

-Et Isabel ? demanda Liz en pensant à la jeune fille toujours chez Kyle.

-Elle se débrouillera, sourit-il.

Il attrapa la main de sa compagne. Marchant amoureusement dans la rue, ils rentrèrent jusque chez Liz.

Michael avait rejoint Maria devant chez les Valenti. Ils n'étaient pas resté jusqu'au bout de la discution estimant que cela n'était pas nécessaire. Plusieurs fois, alors qu'ils marchaient au hasard, Maria avait tenté, en vain, de prendre la main de son petit ami.

-Michael, qu'est ce qui se passe ? demanda-t-elle inquiète pour lui.

-Rien, rien du tout, répondit-il évasif.

Un ange passa. Michael n'ouvrit pas la bouche. Il resta muet comme une tombe, laissant sa petite amie dans le doute et l'incertitude. Elle voulut détendre l'atmosphère.

-Tu ne veux pas qu'on se loue un film d'horreur, se risqua-t-elle à demander.

-Je préfèrerais rester seul. Si ça ne te dérange pas.

Il s'éloigna sans un mot de plus. Maria voulut le rattraper puis se ravisa, consciente que cela ne servirait à rien. Elle rentra chez elle le cœur lourd. Michael avait fait un tour dans les alentours. Il était passé un peu plus tard devant chez Maria, où il avait vu la fenêtre de sa chambre ouverte et la lumière allumée. Depuis quelques temps, il se posait des questions. Avant que Maria n'entre dans sa vie, il ne pensait qu'à rentrer chez lui. Et voilà que maintenant, il avait une amie, une maison, des points d'attache… Une vraie vie. Il y a trois mois, il aurait donné cher pour pouvoir repartir sur sa planète. Mais aujourd'hui, tout avait changé, tout était différent. Michael finit par rentrer au crashdown. Il croisa Liz et Max sur le pas de la porte, leur lança un vague « bonne nuit » et fila se coucher. Il entendit Liz monter dans sa chambre. Puis enfin, il sombra dans un sommeil profond. Max rentra chez lui aussi. Là-bas, retrouva Isabel qui avait visiblement passé d'agréables moments avec le fils du shérif. Et tout deux, à leur tour, montèrent dans leur chambre et se couchèrent. La nuit étoilée était tombée sur la petite ville de Roswell, Nouveau Mexique.

Il faisait sombre, le brouillard avait envahit la route. On voyait à peine les phares des voitures qui arrivaient en face. Par un temps pareil, il était difficile de conduire. Le sol paraissait glissant. La voiture ralentit. Mais les pneus n'accrochèrent pas. Le véhicule dérapa. Et voilà qu'en face, arrive un camion. Il klaxonna. Il fit ce qu'il pu pour éviter le véhicule en difficulté mais c'était trop tard… Ce fut l'accident !

-Liz ! cria Michael. Liz qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

Liz était en sueur. Elle se débattait dans les bras de Michael. Elle gémissait, criait même parfois. Il l'avait entendu de sa chambre et n'avait pas hésité à venir la rejoindre. Il l'avait trouvé dans cet état.

-Calme toi Liz. Je suis là. C'est moi Michael. Tu n'as rien à craindre.

La jeune fille se calma peu à peu. Elle avait l'air complètement terrifiée. Son visage ne laissait transparaître que de la frayeur. Elle essaya de dire quelque chose.

-Doucement, murmura Michael. Expliques toi calmement.

Elle haletait et était de temps à autre traversée par quelques frissons que le jeune garçon pouvait percevoir. Michael tenta à nouveau de la calmer. Elle respira encore quelque fois avant de déclarer :

-C'était horrible. Tout ce brouillard, puis cette lumière, la voiture… Le camion…

Les yeux de Liz s'embrumèrent à nouveau. Elle couvrit sa bouche de ses mains. Une expression d'horreur venait d'apparaître à nouveau sur son visage.

-Et tout ce sang, dit-elle encore plus horrifiée.

-Tu as rêvé d'un accident de voiture ?

-J'ai tout ressenti…

-Et tu mourrais ?

Liz secoua la tête négativement. Elle bégaya un moment. Elle n'arrivait plus à se reprendre tellement ce qu'elle avait vu avait été violent.

-Pas moi, bafouilla-t-elle… Max…

Alex ouvrit un œil et regarda l'heure. Sept heures. Il était l'heure de se réveiller s'il ne voulait pas être en retard au lycée. Il n'avait vraiment pas envie de se lever. Un jour de plus ou la vie lui paraîtra si morose. Quand il y pensait, il était le seul du groupe à n'avoir aucune importance. Liz était la pour max, Maria pour Michael, et Kyle semblait vouer une amitié particulière à Isabel. Et lui ? Il déjeuna en vitesse et partit pour l'école. En chemin, la perspective que la vie le lassait lui vint à l'esprit. Lui, Alexander Withman n'avait plus aucune raison de vivre.

-Quelle vie ! pensa-t-il alors qu'il entrait dans les couloirs du lycée. Je la passe à faire les mêmes gestes tout le temps. Les autres sont heureux et moi, je souffre tout seul, encore et encore et…

-Salut, Alex, lui sourit Maria.

Alex cligna quelque fois des yeux. Il tenta de fixer sa vue. Il avait l'impression que Maria était floue. Il secoua la tête et parvint enfin à la voir convenablement.

-Maria ? Je… je ne t'avais pas vue.

-Tu vas bien ?

-Pas trop mal je dois dire. Alors, il parait que Tess est réapparue.

Maria ouvrit grand la bouche et acquiesça. Alex baissa la tête. Maria continua de hocher un instant la tête tout en continuant à parler. Mais Alex avait la tête un peu ailleurs. Il faisait des efforts surhumains pour arriver à entendre ce que son amie lui disait.

-Ça n'a pas du faire plaisir à Liz, poursuivit Maria. D'ailleurs où est-elle ? Je ne l'ai pas vue ce matin. D'habitude on s'attend toujours.

-Elle va très bien… Chante Maria, il va bientôt neiger.

Alex avait soudain changé sa moue des mauvais jours en grand sourire joyeux. Lui qui, quelques minutes plus tôt semblait souffrir d'un horrible mal de tête, arborait à présent une mine radieuse.

-Alex ? Tu vas bien ?

-Maria ? Je… je ne t'avais pas vue.

-D'accord… le « déjà vu » très peu pour moi. Il faut trouver Max et Liz.

-Elle va très…

-Bien, oui je sais. Dépêchons-nous.

Elle agrippa Alex par la manche. Le jeune homme n'eut d'autre choix que de la suivre. Elle se mit en quête de Max. Il était le seul à pouvoir l'aider. Après tout, c'était lui le roi… Elle le trouva devant son casier.

-Max, j'ai un problème.

-Que se passe-t-il ?

Elle lui montra Alex. Il était toujours tout sourire. Max le fixa un instant tentant de deviner ce qui ne collait pas avec lui. Mais à première vue, il n'y avait rien.

-Il me fait une crise de « répétite » aiguë, expliqua Maria.

-Comment ça ?

-Disons qu'avec lui j'ai une horrible impression de déjà vu.

-Maria ? Je… je ne t'avais pas vue.

Max regarda Alex d'un air perplexe. Maria soupira. Décidément, quelque chose ne tournait pas rond avec son ami.

-Ça fait trois fois qu'il me le fait. Ensuite il se met à parler de Liz et…

-Elle va très bien… Chante Maria, il va bientôt neiger.

-Tu vois, ajouta Maria. Alors, une idée de ce que ça peut être ?

Max réfléchit un moment au problème d'Alex. Mais il fut rapidement troublé dans ses réflexions. Michael apparut au détour d'un couloir, tirant son meilleur ami par l'épaule.

-Max, j'ai un problème.

_« Ça aussi ça fait déjà vu. », _pensa-t-il.Il soupira et se laissa entraîner un peu plus loin par Michael.

-Mais qu'est ce qu'il se passe aujourd'hui ? C'est une malédiction ou quoi ?

Maria, toujours agrippée à Alex suivit les deux garçons. Elle n'allait pas lâcher l'affaire comme ça.

-Michael, je te signale que je parlais à Max d'un problème très sérieux.

-Moi aussi j'ai un problème sérieux.

-Ha oui ? Et lequel ? Ton ego masculin n'a pas été satisfait ces…

-C'est Liz, lança-t-il.

Le regard de Max et de Maria se figea tandis qu'Alex souriait imperturbablement. Michael se massa le front.

-Elle toujours au crashdown, encore terrorisée par la nuit qu'elle vient de passer.

-Michael, sois plus clair, supplia Max.

-Il faut que vous alliez la voir.

Max n'eut pas besoin d'en entendre d'avantage. Liz n'allait pas bien. Il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que d'aller la voir.

-Et pour les cours, demanda Maria. Et pour Alex ? Max, qu'est ce qu'on fait pour Alex ?

Le jeune homme s'arrêta. S'ils devaient tous sécher les cours, il fallait que quelqu'un les couvre. Les deux autres étaient pendus à ses lèvres, comme attendant la sentence.

-Michael et toi, vous retournez au crashdown immédiatement. Emmenez Alex avec vous. Je vais en cours pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons. Je vous rejoins dès que possible. C'est promis.

Maria, Michael et Alex se rendirent donc au crashdown. Max alla à son cours de biologie, le cœur lourd de penser que Liz n'allait pas bien. Mais il sortirait bien vite de cette classe. Malheureusement, dès qu'il fut entré, Tess lui tomba dessus. Elle avait repris sa vie normale et tentait à présent de faire oublier ce qu'elle appelait « les erreurs du passé ».

-Salut, dit-elle.

-Salut, lui répondit-il.

Il ne lui prêta pas une grande attention, toujours en quête d'un moyen efficace de pouvoir quitter les cours plus tôt, et même immédiatement. Tess s'accrocha à lui.

-Comme on est à nouveau amis et puis comme j'ai vu que Liz n'était pas là, on pourrait peut-être faire équipe ensemble aujourd'hui, proposa-t-elle.

Il ne prit pas la peine de répondre. Tess continuait à lui parler, espérant qu'il daigne enfin lui répondre. Elle essaya tant bien que Mal d'attirer son attention… sans succès… Le professeur fit L'appel :

-Quelqu'un peut me dire où sont De Luca, Guérin, Parker et Withman ?

Max fut le seul à lever la main. Le professeur le regard avec intérêt. Il savait que Max était ami avec les quatre élèves absents.

-Je vois écoute monsieur Evans.

-Maria a eu une affaire de famille urgente à régler.

Il regarda le professeur noter l'excuse qu'il donnait. Il tachait de lui-même s'en souvenir afin de pouvoir leur communiquer.

-Liz est malade, poursuivit-il.

Ce qui n'était pas un mensonge. Elle était au crashdown. Elle attendait qu'il vienne. Max sentit son cœur se serrer.

- Alex est… à… l'hôpital pour vérifier s'il… peut participer à son stage militaire.

_« À l'hôpital pour vérifier s'il peut participer à son stage militaire ». _Max rit légèrement en lui-même. Il se demandait ou il allait chercher toutes ses excuses bidon.

- Michael… et bien, vous vous attendiez vraiment à voir Michael Guérin en cours ?

Le professeur sourit. Les autres élèves émirent quelques rires sonores. Max se détendit. Il s'en sortait plutôt pas mal.

-Non, c'est vrai. Vous me semblez bien renseigner Mr Evans.

-Je suis leur ami, il est donc normal que je…

Les yeux du jeune homme se révulsèrent. Max ne termina pas sa phrase et s'évanouit, sous le regard terrifié de ses comparses de classe.

Max prit sa jeep et roula vers le restaurant. L'infirmière lui avait donné la permission de rentrer chez lui. Il ne s'était pas fait prié pour partir. L'effet de surprise avait tout à fait fonctionné. Il pouvait se rendre au chevet de Liz sans que personne ne se pose de question. Il poussa la porte du crashdown. Sa mère travaillait à la cuisine.

-Max, qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? demanda-t-elle inquiète.

-Je ne me sentais pas bien. Je me suis évanoui.

-Oh mon dieu et tu vas mieux.

-Ça va, dit-il.

Elle s'approcha de lui pour sentir se température. Par chance, les extra-terrestres avaient toujours quelques degrés de plus qu'un humain normal. Diane ne se rendit compte de rien.

-Tu es brûlant, fit-elle remarquer.

-Où est Liz ?

-Tu sais qu'elle est malade ? s'étonna-t-elle. Elle est dans sa chambre.

Max grimpa les escaliers quatre à quatre. Quand il entra dans sa chambre, il trouva ses amis. Elle fit le tour de la piève avec ses yeux. Liz en boule dans un coin de sa chambre.

-Liz, murmura-t-il tout en s'approchant d'elle.

-Non, cria-t-elle. Ne t'approche pas de moi. Tu es… tu n'es pas réel.

-Elle répète ça depuis cette nuit, le renseigna Michael. Elle a rêvé et ressentit ta mort et depuis, c'est comme si tu l'étais.

Max posa son doux regard sur la jeune fille. Elle baissa la tête et la blottit dans ses genoux. Il lui tendit la main et sourit.

-Liz, il faut que tu me regardes. Je suis là, bien réel. Liz lève la tête et regarde au fond de mes yeux.

Elle hésita. Elle avait l'air si fragile recroquevillée sur elle-même. Liz leva lentement son visage vers Max. Elle plongea ses yeux au fond du regard intense de son petit ami.

-Je t'aime Liz.

Elle se mit à pleurer. Il était là, toujours en vie, à quelques pas d'elle. Elle se jeta dans ses bras et le serra aussi fort qu'elle pu de peur qu'il ne soit qu'une illusion.

-Max, pleura-t-elle. Tu es vivant. Max. J'ai eu si peur… Tu étais mort. Max promet moi que tu ne me quitteras jamais. Max…

Il l'immobilisa contre lui. Elle s'agrippa à lui comme si il allait lui échapper. Il la rassura et lui caressa les cheveux.

-Calme toi, je suis là.

-Dis moi que tu seras toujours avec moi !

-Je te le promets.

Elle pleura toutes les larmes de son corps, les bras enroulés autour de Max. Elle respirait difficilement. Elle tentait vaguement de prendre quelques bouffées d'air entre ses sanglots.

-Viens là, viens te coucher. Tu as besoin de repos.

Il l'allongea dans son lit. Elle se remit à respirer calmement. Elle ferma les yeux. Max la regarda un instant.

-D'ici quelques heures, elle ira mieux, affirma Max.

-Elle va très bien… Chante Maria, il va bientôt neiger.

Ils tournèrent tous la tête vers Alex. Son problème ne s'arrangeait pas. Il répétait toujours les même deux phrases. Mais à chaque fois, il surprenait tout le monde.

-Et pour lui, demanda Maria. Que fait-on ?

Max s'approcha alors d'Alex. Il posa sa main sur lui. Il se concentra. Une faible lumière émana de sa main. Le jeune alien se sentit soudain prit par la fatigue. Alex sembla reprendre ses esprits et redescendre sur terre. Il cligna des yeux et scruta la pièce. Il croisa son guérisseur du regard. Il fronça les sourcils.

-Max ? bafouilla-t-il. Qu'est ce que je fais ici ?

-Rien du tout, dit Max. Tu venais juste voir Liz qui est malade.

-Elle est malade ?

Il tourna la tête vers le lit de son amie. Il la vit ainsi allonger. Il plissa le front tentant de se rappeler. Ce détail lui avait vraisemblablement échappé. Mais si il était là, c'est qu'il le savait.

-Je me sens bizarre.

-Tu devrais rentrer Alex.

Il acquiesça. Il sortit silencieusement de la chambre de sa meilleure amie et quitta le crashdown. Max avait le regard inquiet. Michael le remarqua tout de suite.

-Maxwell. Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

-Son mal n'était pas humain. Je l'ai senti quand je le guérissais. Je n'ai rien modifié chez lui, aucune cellule.

Ces quelques phrases attirèrent l'attention de l'assemblée. Max savait pertinemment bien ce qu'il se tramait. Il réfléchissait essayant de trouver une autre solution.

-C'était différent avec Liz, poursuivit Max. Le mal d'Alex a été provoqué par l'un d'entre nous. Et qui est la seule à pouvoir provoquer ces effets…

-Tess, s'horrifia Maria.

Exactement ce à quoi Max avait pensé dès le moment où il avait apposé sa main pour guérir le jeune humain. Cela commençait à bien faire. Il soupira longuement.

-Max, dit Michael. Es-tu vraiment sur qu'il s'agit d'elle ?

-Qui d'autre ?

-Je l'ignore. Mais ta priorité, c'est Liz. Reste avec elle. Je m'occupe de découvrir ce qu'a eu Alex…

-Je viens avec toi, imposa Maria. Ne dis rien. Tu n'as pas le choix.

Il avait voulu répliquer, mais elle avait été plus rapide. Il ne pu donc l'empêcher de la suivre. Michael savait très bien qu'un fois que maria avait fermement pris position, rien ne la ferait changer d'avis.

Ils grimpèrent dans la vieille jeta rouge. Le jeune homme prit le volant. Durant tout le trajet, Maria harcela Michael de questions du genre de « où est ce que tu vas ? » « Tu en penses quoi ? ». Michael commençait sérieusement à en avoir assez. Ils roulaient depuis un moment maintenant, et s'enfonçait à présent peu à peu dans le désert. Maria questionna à nouveau le jeune homme. Cette fois, c'en fut trop, D'un coup de frein net, Michael arrêta la voiture.

-Arrête ça, lui hurla-t-il.

-Quoi « ça » ?

-Ces questions stupides qui ne servent à rien, qui sont seulement destinées à me faire parler. Si tu as quelque chose à me demander, fais le honnêtement et maintenant.

-Pourquoi tu me fuis ?

Michael resta silencieux. Il ne s'était pas attendu à tant d'honnêteté. Mais il l'avait cherché. Il avait demandé à Maria de le faire et elle n'y avait pas été par quatre chemins.

-Tu m'as demandé de te le dire, c'est fait. Alors ne reste pas sans un mot. Dis moi pourquoi. J'ai besoin de savoir ce qu'il se passe.

Il baissa la tête un moment. Comment pouvait-il lui expliquer ce qu'il ressentait ? C'était tellement compliqué, confus, même pour lui.

-Ces derniers temps, expliqua-t-il dans une grande respiration, j'ai pensé à ce qu'avait été ma vie depuis que tu es apparue. Tu m'as apporté tellement de bonnes choses…

Maria sourit. C'était le Michael qu'elle connaissait, celui qui l'avait prise dans ses bras pendant qu'ils regardaient des films d'horreur dans sa chambre. Le Michael qui lui souriait à chaque fois qu'elle apparaissait. Le Michael si tendre et amoureux. Rien avoir avec le petit ami distant qu'il avait été ces derniers temps.

-Mais je crois que j'en oublie qui je suis, ajouta-t-il.

Le cœur de Michael se serra. Elle ne voulait pas penser qu'il pouvait s'agir de sa douloureuse nature de soldat extra-terrestre. Mais elle devait tout de même en avoir le cœur net.

-Et qui es-tu ? risqua-t-elle.

Il y eu un blanc. Michael ne voulait pas répondre tout de suite. Il savait qu'il allait lui faire du mal et c'était la dernière chose qu'il souhaitait. Mais il se devait d'être honnête. Il affirma :

-Je suis Michael, anciennement appelé Rath, général d'une armée extra-terrestre. Même si tout ça ne sont que des souvenirs bien lointain, ma nature est toujours la même, tout comme mon objectif. Je suis seul et ça ne changera pas.

Les yeux de Maria s'embrumèrent. Elle ne comprenait que trop bien ce que cela signifiait.

-Michael tu n'as pas le droit de….

-Tais toi. C'est mieux comme ça.

Les larmes, cette fois, coulèrent le long de ses joues déjà rougies. Son cœur battait à tout rompre. Elle ne voulait pas y croire.

-Je te ramène. Je chercherai pour Alex plus tard.

Il redémarra la voiture, fit demi tour et ramena Maria sans lui dire un mot de plus. Il savait qu'il avait bien fait de lui dire. Même si ça la faisait souffrir, c'était la seule chose à faire. Il ne pouvait pas lui mentir en prétextant que tout allait bien. Elle descendit de la voiture.

-Maria, la rattrapa-t-il tout de même. Je vais essayer d'être discret dans vie. Alors sache juste que, quoi que je fasse, où que je sois, c'est toujours à toi que je penserai.

Elle leva les bras au ciel. Mais elle n'eut le temps d'ajouter quelque chose. Il démarra la voiture et partit à toute allure.

-Michael, tu ne peux pas dire ça et…

Mais il était trop tard. Il avait déjà disparu. Il n'entendait plus son amie le rappeler à elle. Le cœur lourd Maria le vit s'éloigner de plus en plus dans la petite Jeta rouge.

Tess était dans sa chambre, couchée sur son lit. Elle entendait les rires de Kyle et Isabel. Elle venait de rentrer du lycée, toujours pensive quant à l'évanouissement de Max.

-_Nous ne sommes jamais malade_, pensa-t-elle.

Elle retournait la question dans sa tête. Max avait du mentir. Oui mais pour quelle raison l'aurait-il fait ? Ce n'était pas du genre de Max que de sécher les cours. L'aurait-il fait pour Liz ? Elle songeait à toute cette histoire, lorsque Kyle passa la tête par la porte.

-Tess, dit-il. Je vais faire un tour avec Isabel. Je te fais confiance. De toute façon, mon père ne devrait plus tarder. Alors pas de bêtise !

-La confiance règne. Je vous signale que c'est grâce à moi que…

-Oui, on le sait, tu nous le répètes assez souvent, soupira Kyle.

Il s'étira et bailla quelque peu afin de bien montrer à Tess qu'il connaissait déjà son discours par cœur. La blonde cessa de parler et lui lança un regard mauvais.

-Reste tranquille, lui conseilla Kyle. Et ne t'avise pas de faire quoique ce soit de… magique, dit-il en agitant les mains devant elle.

Il referma la porte la laissant seule. Elle s'écroula sur son lit, soupirant à force de se sentir si impuissante, enfermée dans une pièce étroite. Kyle et Isabel partirent en promenade.

Au crashdown, Liz ouvrit les yeux après avoir dormi quelques heures. Elle balaya rapidement sa chambre du regard. Elle était seule. Il n'y avait qu'elle et les murs.

-Max, appela-t-elle. Max où es-tu ? Max…

D'où il était, c'est-à-dire au bas des escaliers de la maison des Parker, son petit ami entendit tout de suite les cris. Il grimpa à l'étage et ouvrit la porte de la chambre.

-Je suis là l'apaisa-t-il. Je parlais avec Michael.

Elle soupira. Il l'entoura de ses bras rassurant. Sa respiration se fit à nouveau plus calme.

-Où est Maria ?

-Michael l'a déposé chez elle.

Max la regarda un moment. Elle était si belle et si fragile allongée ainsi au creux de ses bras. Il lui caressa un instant les cheveux.

-Alors comment te sens-tu ?

-Mieux. Je vais même très bien, sourit-elle. Mais j'ai toujours peur, Max. Et si ce rêve était une prémonition ou un avertissement ?

-Tu devrais retourner voir River Dog. Tu y vas moins souvent ces derniers temps. Il pourra te conseiller

Elle lui sourit d'une manière telle que Max comprit tout de suite qu'elle était d'accord avec lui. Il l'embrassa sur le front, puis se releva.

-Je descends. Rejoins nous quand le cœur t'en dit.

Avant de sortir, il lui sourit à nouveau. Il descendit les escaliers. Dans la cuisine, il retrouva Michael, qui, visiblement était très préoccupé, tracassé même, par quelque chose.

-Tu as vraiment rompu avec elle ? demanda Max.

-Je l'ignore. Je pense que oui. C'est pas très clair.

Michael attrapa une bouteille de jus d'orange dont il versa le contenu dans un verre. Alors qu'il se retournait vers Max, la porte du crashdown tinta accompagné de rires et de cris aussi.

-Non Kyle, arrête. Pas dans le restaurant, brailla-t-elle.

Trop tard. Le jeune garçon n'avait pas tenu compte de l'avertissement de sa compagne. La boule de neige atterrit sur le sol du crashdown.

-Heureusement que c'est vide ici, pouffa Isabel.

Max regarda sa sœur entrer en chancelant et titubant, essoufflée par la bataille sans merci qu'elle avait menée. Kyle était couvert de flocon de neige. Tout deux riaient à pleins poumons.

-C'est incroyable, dit Isabel. Il s'est mis à neiger lorsque nous sommes sortis. Aucune station de météo n'avait prévu ça.

Max et Michael les fixaient sans trop savoir quoi ajouter à leur discussion. Mais Isabel et Kyle ne s'en souciaient pas le moins du monde. Ils avaient l'air heureux.

-Et bien nous sommes en décembre, fit remarquer Kyle. C'est bientôt l'hiver.

-Et bientôt les fêtes, ajouta Isabel. Je pourrai faire du bénévolat, chanter avec Maria aux portes et puis aussi…

-Nous tyranniser.

-Kyle ! je ne suis pas comme ça.

-Ha oui ?

Ils s'arrêtèrent finalement de discuter en constatant qui ni Max ni Michael n'avait encore rien dit. Il restait simplement muet. Face à leur air dubitatif, Isabel passa la main devant les yeux de son frère.

-Vous en faites des têtes d'enterrement, dit Isabel.

Mais tous les deux avaient réalisé en même temps l'importance de ce qui venait de se passer. Alex !

Alex avait tout prédit. Liz allait très bien. Il neigeait et Maria allait chanter. Que lui était-il arrivé ? Il y avait trop de coïncidences. Ce qui lui était arrivé était bien extra-terrestre.

-Max, Michael, tenta de les réveiller Isabel.

-Il leur arrive quoi ? demanda Kyle.

La jeune fille haussa les épaules. Son frère ne bougeait plus. Il était totalement paralyser, comme dans son monde. Elle plissa les sourcils et agita la main devant sa figure.

-Max, lui cria Isabel.

Le jeune homme cligna légèrement des yeux avant de revenir sur terre. Isabel le fixait d'un air étrange. Max bredouilla quelque chose avant de s'excuser pour son absence.

-Ben c'est pas trop tôt. Alors, tu m'expliques ?

-Michael va le faire, dit-il en écartant sa sœur. Je dois y aller.

Il poussa vivement sa sœur qui s'exclama de manière inaudible. Max était près à partir et les revendications ne lui parvinrent que par une lointaine oreille.

-Maxwell où vas-tu ?

-Je prend la jeep et je vais là où tu avais l'intention d'aller : aux incubateurs !

Les autres n'eurent rien à dire. Max avait pris sa décision et ne donnait par cette affirmation aucune possibilité de la contrer dans ses projets. Il quitta donc le Crashdown et la porte claqua dans un fracas d'enfer. Michael soupira.

-Alors, sourit Isabel.

Michael les entraîna à part. Il commença par raconter le comportement étrange d'Alex, ses phrases prémonitoires, comment Max l'avait guéri et aussi pourquoi ils étaient aussi sûrs que tout était extra-terrestre. Il en vint ensuite au rêve de Liz qui l'avait complètement terrorisée.

-Max pense que ses pouvoirs lui joue des tours, dit Michael. Il n'a pas l'air de prendre cet éventuel danger au sérieux. Pour ce qui est d'Alex…

-C'est Tess, affirma Kyle. Je ne pourrais pas vous dire pourquoi mais…

-Kyle, sourit Michael. C'est très gentil mais nous sommes déjà certain que c'est elle. Nous cherchons le motif, les preuves et le moyen de l'empêcher de recommencer.

Kyle croisa les bras, essayant de son mieux de ne pas se vexer face à la remarque de Michael. Il sentait bien qu'il n'était qu'un « humain sans cervelle ». Mais il faisait de son mieux pour aider. Mais est ce qu'eux, le voyaient ?

Tess était toujours enfermée dans sa petite chambre. Le shérif Valenti n'était toujours pas rentré. Sans doute encore une autre affaire urgente à régler. Elle s'ennuyait à mourir.

-Quelle vie passionnante je mène, soupira-t-elle.

Elle constata, en guettant l'arrivée du shérif, qu'il neigeait. À travers cette brume, elle distingua une ombre qui s'approchait de la maison. Elle plissa les yeux et le reconnut immédiatement. Elle se dirigea vers la porte qu'elle ouvrit brutalement.

-Toi, dit-elle.

-Je me souviens, dit la personne en face d'elle. Tu as essayé de me manipuler. Je le sais.

-Calme toi. Je n'ai rien fait.

Elle voulut refermer la porte ne voulant pas affronter cet obstacle pour le moment. Mais la personne tendit la main l'empêchant de se refermer. La personne prit appuis sur la porte. Elle avait l'air fatigué. Sa tête semblait la faire souffrir énormément.

-Ne mens pas. Je me souviens. Tu as tué Nasedo et Sean De Luca aussi. Je le sais, je t'ai vu faire.

-Alex, tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis.

Alex avait toujours l'une de ses mains appuyée sur la porte et l'autre fermement accrochée à ses tempes douloureuses. Il donnait ses derniers efforts pour rester sur ses deux pieds.

-Au contraire, répliqua Alex. Je me souviens. J'ai vu Sean dans le centre ville. Je l'ai suivi et j'ai assisté à toute la scène. Tu avais libéré Nasedo et tu menaçais Sean. Ensuite, tu les as tué tous les deux.

-Alex, tu divagues.

Il lâcha la porte et se redressa d'un bond. Il semblait avoir reprit des forces d'un seul coup. Il s'approcha de Tess. La jeune hybride fit quelques pas en arrière.

-Non ! hurla-t-il. Je ne suis pas fou. Je sais tout.

Il la pointa d'un doigt menaçant. Tess ne semblait plus du tout à son aise. Elle voulut lui ordonner de sortir. Mais avant cela, elle avait besoin de savoir ce dont il se souvenait.

-Quand tu m'as trouvé caché dans un coin sombre de la pièce, tu as aussi voulu me tuer. Mais tu savais que les autres finiraient pas le découvrir et que cette fois il ne seraient pas aussi cléments. Alors tu m'as fait tout oublier. Mais maintenant je me souviens. Crois moi, je ne vais pas rester muet. Je vais tout leur dire, leur fournir les preuves de ta culpabilité qu'il leur manque et je te jure que…

Tess ferma les yeux un moment. Elle réunit toute sa concentration. Alex se mit à bafouiller et ses pensées brouillèrent. Il ferma les yeux quelques secondes et se massa les tempes.

-Tu disais quelque chose Alex ? demanda innocemment Tess.

-Je ne sais… plus… très bien.

Il regarda autour de lui et prit conscience qu'il était dans la maison du shérif Valenti en train de parler à Tess, ce qui n'était vraiment pas récurrent chez lui.

-Qu'est ce que je fais ici ?

-Tu voulais me parler de quelque chose d'important.

-Ha oui ? Je voulais te dire quelque chose d'important ?...

La jeune fille acquiesça, un sourire d'ange accroché aux lèvres. Alex sembla réfléchir un instant, comme si il essayait de se souvenir.

-A toi ? Continua-t-il à demander.

À nouveau, Tess donna son approbation. Alex n'avait pas l'air de se rappeler quoique ce soit. Elle soupira joyeusement. C'était précisément ce qu'elle voulait.

-Ça ne devait pas être si urgent que ça vu que… j'ai oublié.

-Dès que tu te souviens, je suis là.

Son ton narquois et un rien arrogant ne disait rien qui vaille à Alex. Il acquiesça sans trop de conviction.

-Bien…

Il se dirigea vers la porte d'un pas hésitant. Il repartit. Mais la sensation que quelque chose ne collait pas l'avait envahi. Lorsqu'il fut à bonne distance, un large sourire diabolique s'afficha sur le visage de Tess. Alex ne devait pas lui poser de problème. Les autres ne devaient pas être mis au courant. Il n'était qu'un pion dans son plan machiavélique. À présent, si tout se passait bien, elle serait chez elle pour Noël. Elle serait de retour sur sa planète, avec ses amis et son mari.

Il faisait sombre, le brouillard avait envahit la route enneigée. On voyait à peine les phares des voitures qui arrivaient en face. Par un temps pareil, il était difficile de conduire. Le sol était glissant avec la neige. La voiture tenta de ralentir mais les pneus n'accrochèrent pas. Le véhicule dérapa. Et voilà qu'en face arrive le camion. Il klaxonna, il fit ce qu'il pu pour éviter le véhicule en difficulté mais c'était trop tard… Ce fut l'accident…

-MAX ! hurla Liz. Non Max !

Isabel, Kyle et Michael étaient toujours dans la salle du Crashdown lorsqu'ils entendirent le cri perçant de Liz. Ils accoururent immédiatement à son chevet. Elle pleurait et était en sueur.

-Liz, Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Michael en tentant de l'apaiser.

-Où est Max ? demanda-t-elle vivement.

Michael la fixa un instant, puis jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Kyle et Isabel. Leurs regards s'étaient voilés.

-Tu as refait le rêve ? s'enquit Michael.

Elle acquiesça fortement, haletant toujours. Kyle et Isabel échangèrent un regard inquiet. Michael avait reposé son attention sur son amie. Il lui caressa les cheveux pour tenter de la rassurer tout en éludant savamment la question.

-Où est Max ? demanda à nouveau Liz dont le ton de la voix démontrait son inquiétude.

-Il est parti à la grotte aux incubateurs, répondit Michael.

-Oh mon Dieu.

Ils baissèrent tous la tête. Ils craignaient tous que ce Liz avait rêvé ce soit réellement produit. La jeune fille se leva d'un bond. Elle se précipita dans la cuisine. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle avait besoin de s'occuper l'esprit par quelque chose. Elle commença à transvaser du sucre d'un sucrier à l'autre. Elle se sourit à elle-même. Ce n'était pas des attitudes dignes d'elle. Maria était la spécialiste de ce genre de comportement nerveux.

-Je suis sûre qu'il n'a rien, tenta de la rassurer Isabel. On va l'appeler sur son portable. D'accord ?

Même si sur le moment, elle n'en laissa rien paraître, Isabel n'était pas tranquille. Elle ne sentait plus la présence de son frère. Michael attrapa son téléphone. Il composa hâtivement le numéro de Max. Mais la sonnerie de retentit pas. Une voix suave prononça simplement quelques mots : _Le numéro que vous avez composé n'est pas attribué. _Michael tourna la tête vers ses amis.

-Oh mon Dieu, sanglota. Il est mort. Je le sais. Je le sens. Max est mort !

Elle commença à bouger dans tous les sens. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Elle se sentait vide de tout sentiment. Elle le sentait. Elle le savait. Max était mort.

-Ne dis pas ça, la calma Michael en lui attrapant les bras.

-Michael, il est mort !

Elle tenta d'échapper au contrôle de l'extra-terrestre mais celui la tenait fermement. Liz était en état de choc.

-Il n'est pas mort, affirma Michael. D'un moment à l'autre, Max va faire tinter la petite clochette de l'entrée. Il va apparaître à la porte, tout sourire et dire « Liz » sur ce ton qui ne le caractérise que trop bien.

La jeune fille commença à s'apaiser. Elle songea un instant au visage de Max à chaque fois qu'il murmurait ainsi son prénom. Cela avait le don de la faire craquer.

-Alors assied toi et détend toi, lui conseilla Michael.

Liz s'exécuta silencieusement. Néanmoins, cette attente l'insupportait. Comment pouvait-elle rester ainsi, assise dans une petite cuisine étroite alors que Max était peut-être mort ?

Des larmes commencèrent à perler le long des ses joues déjà rougies par la peur. Ils la regardaient tous, ne sachant que faire pour elle. Après quelques minutes –lui parurent des heures- Liz entendit la petite clochette de la porte du crashdown retentir.

-Max, s'enquit Liz en relevant la tête.

Elle se leva à nouveau d'un bond et sortit de la cuisine. Elle se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée, espérant voir le visage rayonnant de Max éclairer la pièce par un large sourire.

-Liz, voulut la retenir Michael.

Mais celle-ci était déjà partie, envahie par un espoir soudain. Espoir vite déçu par l'apparition du shérif Valenti, son chapeau à la main. Il s'avança doucement des jeunes.

-Papa, qu'est ce que tu fais là ? s'étonna Kyle.

Il ne répondit pas. Il ne bredouilla que quelques mots sans queue ni tête. Kyle fronça les sourcils. Il connaissait son père et ce qu'il faisait en ce moment n'était jamais de bon augure.

-C'est vous shérif, soupira Liz. J'espérais voir Max.

Lorsque Liz prononça ces mots, Valenti commença à tordre son chapeau dans tous les sens. Il prit son air le plus sérieux. Bon nombre d'entre avait compris de quoi il s'agissait. Pourtant, Valenti devait le dire.

-Liz, c'est de Max dont je voudrais vous parler.

Le regard de la jeune fille devint livide. À son tour, elle commença à comprendre de quoi il s'agissait.

-Il y a eu un accident… Max est… Max est mort !...

À suivre…

La suite dans_« Le passage »…_

Max est-il vraiment mort ? Si non, où est-il ? Et Tess, comment va-t-elle s'en sortir cette fois ? Que faire d'elle ? Elle a échappé à la colère de Max une fois mais, réchappera-t-elle à la colère des autres ?


	8. Le passage

Roswell.

Épisode 8: Le passage.

(Going through the path.) 

-Il y a eu un accident, dit Valenti. Max est… Max est mort !

Les yeux embrumés, Liz s'écroula. Elle le savait. Elle savait que ça allait arriver. Elle aurait du l'empêcher de partir. Elle aurait du faire quelque chose. Ses amis voulurent la réconforter. Mais Liz se dégagea. Elle courut, en pleurs, s'enfermer dans sa chambre…

Max ouvrit les yeux, une douleur atroce lui traversant les tempes. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil. Tout était blanc autour de lui. Il baignait dans une étrange lumière blanche.

-Où suis-je, demanda-t-il.

-Là est la question que chacun se pose en arrivant.

Max regarda tout autour de lui. Il essaya de repérer d'où venait la voix. Mais il n'y avait personne. Tout autour de lui, il n'y avait que du vide, du blanc…

-Et quelle en est la réponse ?

-La réponse est différente pour chaque être qui passe par ici. Vous êtes la où s'entrecroisent les deux chemins.

-Je ne comprends pas.

La voix se tu un instant. Max ne cessait de se tourner dans tout les sens. Il avait beau avancer, reculer, rien de solide ne s'offrait à lui. Il était désespérément seul. Après un silence pesant, la voix reprit son discours d'une voix calme et posée.

-Vous êtes entre le chemin de la vie et le destin funeste de la mort. À vous maintenant de choisir où se trouve votre avenir.

-Dans la vie. C'est certain.

-Ce n'est pas votre heure, Max, je vous rassure. Mais dans quelle vie se trouve votre avenir ?

Max voulut répondre mais ne su que dire. Il ne comprenait toujours pas de quoi cette voix voulait parler. Quel était cet étrange univers blanc ? Et que faisait-il là ? Il n'était pas à sa place. Il n'était donc pas mort. Mais alors, où était-il ?

-Suivez moi, Max, murmura la voix.

Max parut hésitant. Il ne voulait pas suivre une voix qui lui paraissait bien irréelle. Il ne bougea pas.

-Je vais vous montrer quelque chose.

Ne sachant si c'était la meilleure solution, se laissa guider par cette voix. Il avança à pas feutré dans cet univers différent de celui qu'il avait toujours connu. Des milliers de questions lui traversaient la tête. Max n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce qui lui arrivait.

Isabel était restée avec Kyle dans la cuisine tandis que Michael tentait de parler à Liz. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire que son frère était mort. Le shérif était déjà repartit. Son service était terminé. Il allait maintenant devoir annoncer la nouvelle à Tess. Au crashdown, Isabel craquait. Elle pleurait, encore et encore, interminablement.

Et dans la chambre à l'étage, c'était encore pire. Liz se sentait responsable. Elle le savait. Elle savait que ça allait se produire. Pourquoi n'avait-elle rien fait ? Pourquoi n'avait-elle rien dit ? Elle aurait du ! Cela faisait plus de trente minutes que Michael était planté devant sa porte. Elle refusait de le laisser entrer. Il aurait pu utiliser ses pouvoirs. Mais il savait que Liz n'aurait pas apprécié. Néanmoins, il insistait toujours fortement afin de pouvoir entrer. Elle finit par céder.

-Liz, murmura-t-il en entrant dans la pièce.

Elle était allongée de tout son long sur son lit. Michael pouvait sentir toute sa douleur. Et il la comprenait. Lui aussi ressentait cette même peine intense. Max était comment un frère pour lui. Max était la seule famille qu'il ait jamais eue.

-Liz, soupira-t-il les yeux, lui aussi, humides.

Il s'approcha un peu plus d'elle et s'assit au côté de son amie. Il posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule ne sachant si il était convenable ou non de la prendre dans ses bras.

-Max connaissait le danger qu'il courrait. Ce n'est pas ta faute. Il ne voudrait pas que tu t'en veuilles pour ça.

-C'est dur, Michael.

-Je sais, murmura-t-il.

Elle se releva légèrement et ce fut elle qui prit l'initiative de se coller contre lui. Elle pleura encore plus fort. Et le jeune alien lui-même laissa échapper quelques larmes.

-Je n'arrive pas à y croire, poursuivit-il. Je ne réalise pas encore que je n'entendrai plus jamais sa voix me dire _« Michael arrête ça »_ ou bien _« Michael, sois sérieux »._

Le jeune homme sourit à cette pensée. Le souvenir de Max avait envahi son esprit. Il était encor si proche de lui. Max, monsieur responsabilité, son meilleur ami, était parti. Non ! Il se refusait d'y croire. À son tour, Michael laissa ses pleurs s'accentuer.

-Il va me manquer, plus que tu ne pourrais l'imaginer.

Et il pleura, lui aussi, dans les bras de Liz. Elle le comprenait, car elle ressentait la même chose. Michael resserra son étreinte autour de Liz. Ils avaient tout les deux besoin de cette amitié qu'était la leur. Depuis qu'il avait emménagé, leur relation amicale s'était développée et aujourd'hui, ils en avaient bien besoin.

Baignant toujours dans cette lumière blanche, Max suivait encore la voix qui lui disait d'avancer. Il avait l'impression de faire des kilomètres à l'aveuglette. Aucun de ses pas ne semblait le mener bien loin. Il ne pouvait pas dire depuis combien de temps il déambulait dans cet étrange univers. Il lui semblait que cela faisait des jours entiers.

-Nous sommes tout proche, annonça soudain la voix.

Max, dont la tête dodelinait précédemment, retrouva soudain des forces. Ses yeux s'ouvrir plus grand. Il s'apprêtait à voir quelque chose, bien qu'ignorant de quoi il pouvait s'agir. Il fit encore quelques pas dans le vide puis la voix cria :

-STOP !

Max s'arrêta d'un coup. Il jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui. Il n'avait nullement l'impression d'être arriver quelque part. Que du contraire. Il avait toujours l'impression d'errer au milieu de nulle part.

-Où suis-je à présent ?

-Toujours entre vie et mort mais là où vous pourrez voir la vérité.

Max commençait à en avoir assez. Cette voix devenait agaçante. Elle ne parlait que par énigme, occultant ce qu'il était vraiment désireux de connaître. Il ne comprenait rien à ces détours de paroles.

-Pourriez-vous être plus précis ? s'énerva-t-il.

-Max, Je vais t'offrir un choix.

La voix sembla se faire plus proche. Max chercha immédiatement à voir le visage de celui qui lui parlait. Mais ses espoirs furent vite déçus. Il était désespérément seul.

-Quel genre de choix ?

-Le choix de conserver ce qui fait de toi ce que tu es…

-Arrêtez, hurla-t-il.

Sa voix s'était faite plus forte que celle de son interlocuteur. Il ne supportait plus de jouer aux devinettes avec une personne qui ne se révélait pas à ses yeux.

- Parlez moi clairement, sans détour, ordonna Max.

La voix se tu quelques instants. Max crut l'avoir vexer. Durant le court et silencieux intermède, l'alien se surprit à réfléchir.

-Et bien, reprit alors la voix. Tu n'es peut-être finalement pas encore prêt pour te voir proposer ce choix.

-Quoi ? s'offusqua Max.

Il n'allait pas devoir attendre encore ? Il avait déjà assez attendu comme ça. Depuis combien de temps était-il là ? Où étaient ses amis en ce moment même ? Où était Liz ?

-Je reviendrai lorsque tu seras prêt.

-Non, attendez ! Je veux rentrer chez moi. Je veux voir Liz. Alors revenez et faites moi votre proposition !

Max s'était rendu le plus impératif possible. Mais la voix ne lui répondit pas. L'adolescent, impuissant face à la situation qui l'emprisonnait, s'assit puis s'allongea. Aucun mur ne pouvait retenir son dos. Il était seul dans un monde blanc. Il ferma les yeux et s'endormit.

Le shérif Valenti gara doucement sa voiture dans son allée enneigée. Les flocons ne tombaient plus du ciel mais la route était toute blanche. La nuit avait fait son apparition. Quelques lumières éclairaient légèrement l'entrée de la maison du shérif. Valenti arriva devant le pas de la porte. La clef tourna dans la serrure. Tess était attablée. Elle attendait impatiemment le shérif à la table.

-Enfin vous êtes là, dit-elle. Vous auriez du être de retour depuis plus d'une heure déjà.

-Il y a eu un accident de la route.

Tess haussa hautainement les épaules. Qu'est ce que ça pouvait bien lui faire qu'un humain sans cervelle ait eu un accident ? Elle se leva et commença à déambuler dans la pièce.

-J'ai été appelé d'urgence sur les lieux, poursuivit Valenti. Un camion est rentré en collision avec une voiture. Le conducteur du véhicule ne s'en est pas sorti.

Valenti parlait lentement et de manière saccadé. Il cherchait ses mots. Il était rouge et avait du mal à respirer. À nouveau, son chapeau était torturé par ses doigts.

-Les humains, continua Tess. Tous des imbéciles. Conduire par temps de neige. Voilà une idée typiquement humaine.

Le shérif déglutit avec difficulté. Il s'approcha doucement, pas à pas, ne sachant trop comment abordé le sujet.

-La voiture dont le conducteur a été tué, ajouta Valenti, est un Jeep de couleur brune, année…

-Pourquoi vous me dites ça ? Si c'est pour vous justifier, ce n'est pas la peine. Votre petit retard est déjà oublié.

Tess se leva et fit mine de se rendre dans sa chambre. Mais Valenti la retint. Le shérif respira profondément.

-Tess, ce que j'essaie de te dire c'est que… le conducteur de la jeep… C'était Max.

-Quoi ? s'arrêta-t-elle net.

Elle ne se retourna pas tout de suite. Elle essayait d'assimiler ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Elle tourna doucement la tête vers Jim Valenti.

-Vous êtes en train de me dire que Max est mort ?

-Je suis désolé, dit-il en baissant la tête.

-Non ! Ce n'est pas possible… Ça ne se peut pas…

Valenti cru entrevoir un éclair d'humanité passé dans les yeux de la jeune fille. Au fond, peut-être avait-elle réellement un cœur. Peut-être tenait-elle réellement à Max ?

-On ne meurt pas. Pas comme ça. Max n'est pas mort. Ce n'est pas possible. Ça ne devait pas se passer comme ça.

Le shérif retira tout ce qu'il avait pensé. Cette fille ne pensait vraiment qu'à elle ou à leur destinée. _« Ne changera-t-elle donc jamais ? »._ Valenti se demanda même un instant si Tess avait une âme au fond de se cœur d'alien. Elle n'était même pas touchée sentimentalement par la disparition de celui qui avait été son mari.

Max se réveilla enfin. Combien de temps avait-il dormi ? Il n'en savait rien. Deux heures, peut-être trois. Sous ses mains, ce n'était plus la même surface dure qu'il touchait lorsqu'il s'était endormi. Il tâta un moment, et reconnut son lit. Il jeta un coup d'œil tout autour de lui. Tout était différent. Le décor blanc avait complètement disparu. Max reconnut alors sa chambre, son bureau, ses posters. Il était couché dans ses propres draps, chez lui. Isabel ouvrit alors la porte, elle s'assit sur le lit, à coté de son frère et entonna d'un air jovial :

-Debout Max. Tu ne crois pas qu'il est l'heure de te lever ?

-Où est-ce que je suis ?

Isabel sourit un instant. Elle rit en elle-même. Son frère avait parfois de drôle de question lorsqu'il était mal réveillé. Isabel le regarda bizarrement. Elle fronça les sourcils.

-Là où tu t'es couché hier soir, dans ton lit. Allez lève toi. On a rendez-vous avec Michael au crashdown. S'il arrive à échapper aux corvées que Hank lui impose. Il exagère tout de même. Il faudrait faire quelque chose pour lui.

Isabel se releva. Elle fit quelques pas dans la chambre de son frère. Celui-ci avait l'air complètement abasourdi. Avait-il bien entendu ?

-Hank ? s'étonna Max. Michael vit au crashdown avec Liz.

-Où tu vas chercher ça toi ? Depuis la mort des parents de Liz l'année dernière, les habitations au dessus du crashdown sont inhabitées. Et puis Liz vit ici, tu te souviens ?

Max plissa les yeux comme pour essayer de se souvenir. Mais il avait beau faire, pour lui Michael vivait bien avec Liz au dessus du Crashdown. Il secoua la tête. Où était-il ?

-Max, tu es sûr que tu vas bien ? Tu as l'air tout pale.

-Quel jour sommes nous ? demanda-t-il.

-Nous sommes le 18 septembre.

Il tourna vivement la tête vers sa sœur, le regard reflétant toute sa surprise. Il resta immobile, quelques instants. « _Je… je suis remonté dans le temps. » _pensa-t-il.

_« Liz Parker, 07 décembre 1999._

_C'est impossible. Je n'arrive pas à y croire. C'est trop injuste. Max est mort. Mon Max à moi ! Je ne peux toujours pas l'admettre. On avait enfin réussi à trouver une stabilité et la vie me l'enlève. Depuis que je l'ai appris, je pleure… Je suis en colère, triste, et désespérée en même temps. J'ai à nouveau des éclairs multicolores qui me traverse le corps. Il faudrait que je retourne voir River Dog comme me l'avait conseillé Max… Max… même s'il est mort, j'ai toujours cette impression qu'il est là, tout près, et qu'il reviendra… comme s'il avait juste… disparu pour un moment. Peut-être est-il juste ailleurs. Cette pensée m'empêche de sombrer dans une profonde déprime voire même dépression. S'il ne revient pas, ce jour restera le jour où je suis morte pour de bon ! L'homme que j'aime m'a quitté et rien ni personne ne pourra me faire croire que je peux vivre sans lui… »_

Maria entra dans la chambre de Liz. Elle pleurait, elle aussi. Mais celle-ci était surtout triste pour son amie. Elle n'osait pas imaginer ce qu'elle ressentait en ce moment.

-Je suis désolée, dit-elle. Je viens de l'apprendre. C'est vraiment horrible.

Elle plaça les mains en croix sur son cœur. Elle s'approcha doucement de son amie et vint s'asseoir au coté de Liz. Elle posa amicalement une main sur son épaule.

-Tu n'écris pas sur ta terrasse ? D'habitude tu écris toujours sur…

-C'est là qu'on s'est embrassé pour la première fois, l'interrompit Liz.

Elle soupira. Elle passa une main sur son visage afin d'essuyer les larmes qui y coulaient toujours. Elle prit une grand bouffée d'air.

- C'est encore trop tôt. Le moindre mot, chaque endroit, tout me rappelle Max.

-C'est dur je sais.

Liz renifla tentant tant bien que mal de ne pas laisser échapper les seules larmes qui n'avaient pas encore réussi à s'échouer sur ses joues. En vain… elle avait beau faire des efforts, elle ne s'arrêtait pas.

-Le pire, c'est que parfois, j'ai l'impression qu'il toujours en vie et qu'il va revenir, passer la porte du crashdown et murmurer « Liz » comme il avait l'habitude de le faire.

Se souvenir douloureux ramena Liz à la triste réalité. Non, cela n'arriverait plus jamais. Max Evans était parti pour de bon maintenant. Liz se remit à pleurer.

-C'est le début, c'est le plus dur. Avec le temps la peine s'atténue ; mais jamais elle ne disparaît complètement.

-C'est gentil d'être là Maria, soupira Liz. Mais j'aurais besoin d'être un peu seule.

-Bien.

Maria se leva. Elle comprenait que Liz ait besoin d'être seule. Elle se demandait comment celle-ci arrivait à tenir le coup avant tant d'aplomb. Si quelque chose de semblable lui était arrivé, à elle, elle serait probablement tombée en dépression. Le départ de Billy lui avait d'ailleurs suffit. Elle se sentit soudain faible par rapport à Liz. Lorsqu'elle sortit en silence de la chambre, elle tomba nez à nez avec Michael.

-Comment va-t-elle ? demanda-t-il.

-Pas très bien. Elle a besoin d'être seule. Et toi tu tiens le coup ?

-C'est difficile…

Il fixa un instant le sol sans trop osant relever les yeux sur Maria. Il pouvait parfaitement deviner son air triste, et ses petits yeux encore humides. Si il l'apercevait, il ne pourrait s'empêcher de vouloir la consoler. Il tourna donc les talons et voulut redescendre.

-Michael attend. Je sais que ce n'est pas le moment mais… je veux dire que… entre nous… après ce que tu as dit hier…

Le jeune homme soupira. Il ne voulait pas lui répéter tout ce qui lu avait dit. Il savait que ça l'avait fait souffrir. Et ce n'était vraiment pas le moment d'en rajouter.

-Maria, je tiens beaucoup à toi.

Déjà ces quelques mots, brisèrent Maria. Il l'avait parfaitement senti. Elle était comme un livre ouvert pour lui.

-Mais je ne voudrais pas qu'un jour il t'arrive la même chose qu'à Liz. Si on reste ensemble, c'est inévitable, ça arrivera.

Il baissa la tête comme pour s'excuser de ce qu'il était en train de dire. Les yeux de Maria s'embrumèrent.

-Je maintiens ce que je t'ai dit hier. Je vais essayer de ne plus interférer dans ta vie.

À nouveau, il partit laissant Maria seule avec son désarrois. Elle quitta le restaurant le cœur en peine. Michael venait de rompre officiellement avec elle. Il l'avait laissé tomber pour des raisons que Maria n'estimait pas du tout valables. Elle savait dans quoi elle s'engageait. Michael était triste. Il venait de perdre Max et Maria dans la même journée… Il ne voulait pas qu'elle souffre plus tard à cause de lui. Mais pour le moment, ils étaient malheureusement deux à souffrir.

Max s'était rapidement habillé toujours en se demandant pourquoi il avait fait un bond dans le passé. Cela ne collait pas. Quelque chose n'était pas logique. Quel intérêt avait-il à remonter le temps ? Au détour d'un couloir de sa maison, il croisa Liz.

-Max, salut.

Elle était rayonnante. Elle souriait. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas vue avec un tel sourire sur les lèvres. Il devait la regarder intensément parce qu'elle posa sur lui un œil interrogateur.

-Hey, tu vas bien ?

Elle passa sa main devant ses yeux. Il avait l'air totalement hypnotisé. Il sortit un moment de son état second et bafouilla quelque chose comme « Oui, ça va ».

- Je suis pressée, s'excusa-t-elle. On doit prendre notre service au crashdown. On se voit tout à l'heure.

Et Liz s'éloigna d'un pas léger. Max la suivit du regard. Elle n'avait fait que passer mais il en avait tout de même eu l'estomac noué. Il la regarda descendre les escaliers les yeux pleins d'étoiles.

-Max, l'interpella Isabel. Je vois dans tes yeux l'étincelle de l'amour.

Max rougit. Il se rappelait très bien que, à l'origine, Isabel n'avait jamais été en faveur de cette relation entre lui et Liz. Pourtant, sa sœur semblait sourire de cette situation.

-Tu devrais lui demander si elle veut sortir avec toi, affirma Isabel. Elle aussi en pince pour toi. Ça se voit.

Max se souvenait qu'à l'époque où il était, lui et Liz n'était pas encore ensemble et que, en toute logique, il devait être encore avec Tess. À cette époque là, Isabel, comme les deux autres, n'aimaient pas beaucoup que Liz soit proche de lui. La réaction de sa sœur n'avait donc rien de logique. Elle aurait du tenter de l'en dissuader.

-Tu es sérieuse ? s'enquit-il. Ça ne te dérangerait pas si je sortais avec elle ?

-Non pourquoi ? répondit simplement Isabel.

Les yeux de Max s'écarquillèrent. Qu'avait-il pu se passer pour qu'une telle chose se produise ? Isabel ne lui conseillait pas de rester avec sa petite amie attitrée et qui plus est, représentait sa destinée…

-Parce que cela impliquerait que je devrais tout lui dire, poursuivit Max, lui révéler tout à notre sujet.

-Liz sait très bien qu'on a été adopté.

-Je parle de notre autre origine, se défendit-il.

Ce fut au tour d'Isabel de ne pas comprendre son frère. Elle ouvrait les mêmes yeux que lui quelques secondes plus tôt. Elle ne semblait pas voir où il voulait en venir.

-Max, de quoi tu parles ? s'étonna Isabel.

-Je parle de notre différence à toi, moi, Michael et Tess.

-Tess ? Tu veux dire LA Tess qui te harcèle sans cesse pour que tu sortes avec elle ?

-Quoi ?

Isabel se recula de son frère. Elle ne le reconnaissait plus. Max la dévisagea. Il savait très bien qu'elle tentait de le deviner. Mais il n'arrivait pas à sentir ce qu'elle ressentait.

-Je te trouve bizarre, murmura-t-elle en descendant à la cuisine.

_« Mais où suis-je donc ? » _pensa-t-il à nouveau. Il rejoint sa sœur dans la cuisine où ils commencèrent à déjeuner, dans un silence de mort.

Le matin avait déjà pointé le bout de son nez. La ville de Roswell s'éveillait à peine. Pourtant, chez les Parker, une jeune fille brune ne dormait déjà plus. Elle était prête, habillée, et avait un but précis dans la tête.

Liz passa en coup de vent dans le crashdown. Kyle et Isabel n'avaient pas bougé. Ils avaient passé toute la nuit à discuter dans la cuisine. La jeune fille en avait bien besoin. Le fils de shérif n'avait pas refusé. Il savait que cela lui faisait du bien. Quand Liz déboula comme une furie, ils la virent à peine passer.

-Liz, où vas-tu, demanda Isabel.

Elle poussa violemment la porte avant de s'arrêter pour répondre. Elle se retourna vers Isabel.

-Chez River Dog. Dites le à Michael si vous le voyez.

-Liz, il fait à peine jour et puis comment vas-tu y aller ?

-J'ai appelé Maria. Elle passe me prendre.

Ils ne purent plus rien ajouter. Elle était déjà partie, ayant passé les portes du Crashdown. Kyle soupira. Lui qui était resté toute la nuit pour soutenir Isabel commençait à sentir la fatigue tomber.

-Quelle furie, fit remarquer Isabel.

Kyle avait commencé à se mordiller le bout des doigts, comme il le faisait généralement lorsqu'il était sur les nerfs. Il n'allait pas flancher maintenant. Isabel se tourna vers lui.

-Tu vas bien ?

-Je te retourne la question.

-Pas trop. Mais j'ai cette impression que Max est toujours là.

Kyle baissa la tête. Il vit à quel point Isabel tenait à son frère. C'est toujours dur de perdre quelqu'un qui nous est cher. On ne sait plus, on est perdu. Il avait ressenti la même chose lorsque sa mère était partie. Elle n'était bien sûr pas morte, mais elle l'avait abandonné. Et aujourd'hui, cela revenait quasiment au même.

-Isabel, dit-il nerveusement. Je…

-Quoi ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

Kyle se rapprocha doucement d'elle. Il ne savait pas si il aurait le courage. Mais il fallait qu'il le prenne. Il prit légèrement les joues d'Isabel entre ses mains. Ils se regardèrent un instant. La jeune fille ne protesta pas. Il posa tendrement ses lèvres contre les sienne. Isabel, surprise, se laissa faire. Alors qu'ils s'embrassaient, Michael entra dans la cuisine.

-J'ai entendu du bruit. Où est L…

Il s'arrêta net quand il vit ce qui se passait juste devant lui. Isabel et Kyle s'embrassaient. Michael n'y crut pas tout de suite.

-Oh, pardon. Je suis désolé. J'ignorais que vous…

-C'est tout neuf, annonça Isabel.

Elle sourit. Kyle baissa la tête tout en souriant également. Michael joignit ses mains qu'il déjoignit ensuite. Il y eu un lourd silence gênant.

-Liz est partie chez River Dog avec Maria, dit Kyle comme pour relancer la discussion.

-Bien…

Michael avait répondu d'un ton tout à fait désinvolte. Cela n'avait en aucun cas aider à alimenter leur conversation.

-Pourquoi fait-elle ça ? demanda alors Isabel.

Michael sauta sur l'occasion pour parler et ainsi leur éviter un autre silence plus que gênant. Il commença son explication.

-Elle veut éviter de déclencher des explosions avec ses pouvoirs, expliqua-t-il.

Il ne trouva pas cette explication suffisante. L'ambiance étant toujours quelque peu tendue, il décida de parler de ce qui Liz – et lui-même – avait ressenti au sujet de leur ami disparu.

-Elle a l'impression que Max est toujours là. Elle va demander des explications au vieil indien.

Michael croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine tout en continuant à réfléchir. Il se passa ensuite une main dans les cheveux.

-Je dois avouer que, moi aussi, je n'ai pas réellement le sentiment qu'il est mort, avoua-t-il. C'est comme s'il flottait encore tout autour de moi.

Il leva la tête et regarda au plafond comme si il espérait voir Max flotter réellement au dessus de sa tête.

-Isabel aussi ressent ça, annonça Kyle. C'est peut-être qu'il est toujours là. C'est une bonne nouvelle ça.

-Ne nous réjouissons pas trop vite.

Michael calma rapidement les ardeurs de Kyle. Celui-ci se contenta de rester muet. Il était certain qui Max n'était pas mort. C'était ce que tout le monde pensait… Ou voulait penser.

- Cependant, évite de prévenir tes parents, dit Michael à Isabel. Il ne faudrait pas les inquiéter pour rien.

Isabel acquiesça. Kyle la prit dans ses bras et la serra contre lui. À ce moment là, la pensée que Maria aurait pu être son réconfort traversa l'esprit de Michael…

-Aidez moi, cria alors une voix.

Ils se retournèrent immédiatement pour voir d'où cela provenait. Quelqu'un voulait entrer dans le crashdown et frappait avec force à la porte. Ils sortirent de la cuisine.

-Aidez moi je vous en supplie. Il y a quelqu'un ? S'il vous plait. J'ai besoin d'aide.

Les cris venaient toujours de l'extérieur du restaurant. Ils reconnurent la voix d'Alex. Celui-ci agrippa la poignée et l'abaissa. Il entra fans le restaurant, toujours suppliant.

-S'il vous plait. J'ai besoin que vous m'aidiez.

-Alex que se passe-t-il ? interrogea Michael.

Alex était en sueur. Il semblait affaibli. Il bafouillait plus qu'autre chose. Ses yeux étaient livides et il avait le teint pale.

-Vous devez m'aider, supplia-t-il. Elle m'a eu… mais je m'en suis sorti. Et je suis là. Alors aidez moi.

-Sois plus précis, s'il te plait, demanda Isabel.

Alex dû encore respiré une ou deux fois avant d'être capable de parler. Il déglutit avec difficultés.

-Je sais tout ce qu'il s'est passé. Nasedo, Tess, Sean. Je sais tout.

Ils échangèrent des regards d'étonnement. Comment Alex pourrait-il savoir quoique ce soit ? Isabel songea un instant qu'il avait perdu la tête à cause de ce qui lui était arrivé. Mais le jeune homme entama rapidement son explication.

-Sean était agent du FBI. Il a enlevé Nasedo. Tess les a retrouvé et elle les a tué, tout les deux !

Le choc ! Ses révélations venaient de jeter un froid. Alex baissa la tête et haleta encore. Michael regarde Isabel d'un air grave.

-Comment tu le sais, demanda Michael.

-Parce que j'ai tout vu, affirma-t-il.

Kyle disparut un moment. Il revint quelques instants plus tard, un verre d'eau à la main. Il le tendit à Alex qui en but une ou deux gorgées.

-Je savais que vous suiviez Sean. Alors quand je l'ai aperçu en ville ce matin-là, je l'ai suivi.

Alex passa sa main sur son front afin d'en essuyer la sueur qui en coulait. Il ne respirait toujours pas calmement.

-Je me suis cachée dans un coin de la pièce. Et j'ai assisté à cette horrible scène.

Il grimaça au souvenir de ce que Tess avait fait à Nasedo ainsi qu'à Sean De Luca. Il toussa un peu.

-Tess a découvert que je savais tout. Elle m'a manipulé pour que j'oublie tout. Quand Max m'a soigné l'autre jour, je me suis souvenu.

Le regard d'Alex se releva et se posa sur les deux extra-terrestres. Il semblait confus, et d'autre part, Michael comme Isabel, pouvaient sentir qu'il se sentait coupable.

-J'ai été la voir ; mais elle a à nouveau usé de son pouvoir sur moi. Mais je me suis libéré. J'ai essayé d'être fort. Je suis venu directement ici.

L'interrogation se lisait sur les visages. Tant de questions traversaient les esprits. Nombres d'énigmes irrésolues, venaient finalement de trouver réponses. Sean était bien l'agent du FBI, comme l'avait cru Maria. Et à présent, ils avaient la preuve que Tess était bien une manipulatrice, cause du problème d'Alex.

-Que fait-on pour elle, demanda Alex.

-Comment faire sans Max ?

Michael baissa la tête tout en répondant à Alex. Celui-ci chercha dans le regard de ses amis une réponse. Mais les yeux de chacun étaient fuyants, distants.

-Sans Max ?

C'est là qu'Alex appris la mort du jeune homme. À son tour, il fut sous le choc. C'était lui le patron, le leader. Qu'allait-il faire de Tess si Max ne leur dictait pas la solution…

Max Evans marchait seul, d'un pas régulier, en direction du crashdown. Il pensait à tout ce qui lui arrivait. Il se demandait à quoi était destiné cette fameuse « épreuve ». Quel était donc ce monde dans lequel on l'avait envoyé ? Tout était si différent. Ici, il était complètement humain. Aucune histoire d'extra-terrestres ou de pouvoirs ni même encore de Tess manipulatrice ne venait obscurcir sa vie. Tout semblait si simple. Était-ce la réalité ? Était-ce cela, le choix qu'il devait faire ? Si c'était le cas, Max renoncerait sans hésiter à ses pouvoirs et à sa nature d'alien. La vie aurait été tellement plus facile, pour lui, comme pour ses proches.

-Max Evans, L'interpella une voix derrière lui. Hey, vieille branche, il me semblait bien t'avoir reconnu.

Max se retourna vivement. Il avait bien cru qu'il s'agissait de lui. Mais quand il aperçut Kyle, son sang ne fit qu'un tour. À l'époque où il se trouvait, le fils du shérif sortait avec Liz et, par conséquent, le détestait. Il lui vouait même une haine indéterminable.

-Alors comment tu vas ?

-Plutôt… bien, répondit Max hésitant.

-Alors, tu t'es enfin jeté à l'eau avec Liz ?

Kyle lui tapa légèrement sur l'épaule. Il lui souriait amicalement. On aurait dit qu'ils se connaissaient depuis un long moment, et même, qu'ils étaient amis.

-Quoi ? s'étonna-t-il.

-Tu lui as demandé pour sortir avec toi ? Elle en meurt d'envie tu sais…

-Je croyais que toi et elle…

Kyle ne pu se retenir d'éclater de rire. Sa main vint à nouveau s'écraser sur l'épaule de Max, dont la tête semblait sur le point d'exploser.

-Tu sais que t'es drôle, Evans. Non, sans rire, il serait temps. Elle risque de s'enfuir si tu ne te lances pas.

Kyle mâchouilla quelques instants son chewing-gum en face de Max. Il l'observa. Puis, sur le coup d'une autre main sur l'épaule, il entama :

-Bon je te laisse. J'espère qu'on se verra à la fête… n'oublie pas ton déguisement.

-La fête ?

-On se retrouve devant la scène si tu veux. Viens avec Liz. On commémorera la date du crash tous ensemble. A plus Max.

-Au revoir… Kyle.

Max était stupéfié, le mot étant faible. Kyle Valenti, le fils du shérif de Roswell l'appréciait. Mais où était-il donc ? Bien sûr, de là où il venait, ses rapports avec Kyle s'étaient amélioré. Néanmoins, ce monde lui plaisait particulièrement. Max était quelqu'un de très populaire, que tout le monde connaissait. Il ne devait pas continuellement de cacher. Pas d'extra-terrestres, pas d'ennuis de police ou de FBI. Rien qu'une petite vie tranquille et normale. Liz l'aimait déjà beaucoup et s'ils sortaient ensemble maintenant, aucun d'eux ne souffriraient.

-Je crois que tu es prêt pour ton choix.

La voix s'était faite entendre d'un ton monocorde. Max leva la tête. Il n'aperçut que le ciel bleu. Il sourit. Il allait enfin pouvoir le faire, ce choix qu'il avait tant souhaité avoir.

Liz et Maria roulaient en direction de la réserve indienne. Il était déjà plus de onze heure du matin. Liz s'en voulait toujours d'avoir laissé Max mourir. Elle se persuadait chaque seconde un peu plus qu'il était en vie, quelque part. L'hypothèse qu'il soit réellement mort lui était insupportable.

-On arrive, déclara Maria qui était au volant de la voiture.

Elle engouffra la petite jeta rouge dans un étroit chemin de terre. Puis s'arrêta devant une petite échoppe. Liz sortit de la voiture et attendit un moment. Elle savait que River Dog avait vu sa venue. Ce pouvoir de vision lui venait de Nasedo…

-C'est moi que vous attendez, lui dit-il en arrivant à ses cotés.

Elle secoua affirmativement la tête. Le vieil indien la dévisagea. Il avait le pouvoir de voir la venue des gens, mais jamais d'en connaître la raison. Il lui tendit la main.

-Suivez-moi jusqu'à la grotte. Vous, seule. Nous y serons mieux pour parler.

Liz fit signe à Maria de rester dans la voiture. Son amie comprit et fut même soulagée de ne pas devoir l'accompagner. Elle n'aimait pas trop s'aventurer dans de sombres grottes. Liz s'éloigna de l'auto rouge et suivit ensuite le vieil indien jusqu'à son repère.

-Votre frère et moi, dit-il, venions souvent ici.

La grotte était plus lumineuse que dans le souvenir de Liz. Elle était éclairée à la lumière de simples torches. River Dog se dirigea vers un petit plan aménagé. Il venait souvent ici, pour méditer. Il se servit un bol d'eau et en proposa à Liz. Elle déclina l'offre.

-Votre pouvoir a énormément grandit ces derniers temps. Vous avez vu la mort.

Le vieil indien fixa Liz. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle aurait juré avoir déjà vu un telle détermination dans les yeux de son frère.

-Mais elle n'était qu'illusion, ajouta-t-il.

-Donc, Max est bien vivant.

-Malheureusement, bien vivant n'est pas le terme approprié.

Il tourna le dos à Liz. Mais celle-ci n'allait pas se contenter que de réponse évasive. Elle voulait une réelle réponse. River Dog la connaissait. Il savait où se trouvait Max.

-Où est-il ? Est-ce qu'il va bien ?

-Il va bien, la rassura l'indien.

Le dos toujours tourné vers Liz, il s'approcha doucement d'un des parois de la grotte et regarda un mur sur lequel se trouvaient des peintures extra-terrestres. Nasedo les avaient dessiné là, des années auparavant, à une époque où il partageait une amitié avec l'indien. Certains d'entre eux semblaient disparaître peu à peu, comme effacer de la réalité.

-Max est entre la vie et la mort, poursuivit-il. Bien sûr c'est la vie qui l'attend. Mais il est dans un monde parallèle où il est sur le point de faire un choix qui pourrait affecter plus d'une vie.

-Que voulez-vous dire ?

Le regard attentif du vieil indien valsa sur Liz. Il avait l'air sérieux. Le ton de sa voix était devenu plus grave. Quelque chose d'important était sur le point de se produire.

-Ce qui va se passer dans les prochaines minutes est capital dans l'histoire de nos vies, de la votre surtout.

-Quel choix va-t-il devoir faire ?

River Dog reprit le bol d'eau et le tendit à Liz, qui cette fois, ne déclina pas l'offre. Elle le prit et but. Il posa alors sur elle un regard inquiet.

-Le choix que depuis toujours il a souhaité avoir. Le choix d'une vie moins particulière.

-Vous voulez dire…

L'indien acquiesça. Liz avait comprit. Elle se persuada un instant que Max ne ferait jamais une chose pareille. Il tenait à ses pouvoirs. Il en avait besoin.

-Il va devoir choisir entre une vie où il est ce qu'il est et une autre où il est ce qu'il a toujours désiré être. Il va pouvoir, s'il le souhaite, reconstruire une vie sans pouvoirs, sans dangers… mais vous voyez où est le réel danger ?

Liz se sentit soudain plus faible. River Dog l'aida à se maintenir debout. La jeune fille eut l'impression de perdre toutes ses forces, comme si elle était en train de mourir.

-S'il renonce à être un extra-terrestre, il ne pourra pas me sauver lors de la fusillade au crashdown.

Cela expliquait son état de faiblesse. Max était sur le point de prendre la mauvaise décision. Il allait changer le cours de l'histoire.

-Non seulement cela ; mais à l'échelle plus planétaire.

River Dog aida Liz à s'allonger. Elle avait définitivement perdu toutes forces dans les jambes. Elle se tenait a présent allongée sur le sol, légèrement relevée grâce à l'appuis qu'elle avait sur ses bras.

-Si il n'y a personne pour protéger la terre, elle sera envahie par des ennemis car, croyez moi, ennemis il y aura.

Liz frissonna. Elle songea ensuite à son petit ami. _« Max, je t'en prie, ne fais rien que tu risquerais de regretter… »_ Pensa-t-elle.

Max avait à nouveau été transporté dans cet univers blanc et lumineux, s'étendant à l'infini. Il tachait de respirer profondément, tentant du mieux qu'il pouvait de ne pas laisser percevoir son appréhension. La voix se remit à lui parler sur un ton doucereux.

-Te voilà prêt Max. Le choix va enfin t'être exposé.

-Je crois que je sais de quoi il s'agit, et j'ai déjà pris ma décision.

-Impatient ?

-Il me semble que j'ai assez entendu

Le silence se fit un instant. Max crut un instant que la voix avait à nouveau disparu. Mais un homme au teint pâle apparut en face de lui. Il le regardait fixement, sans même cligner des yeux. Il était grand, brun, les yeux bleus, habillé avec un costume noir.

-Qui êtes vous, exactement ?

-Je suis la voix, sous sa forme humaine. De temps à autre je suis passeur. J'ai énormément de fonction dans les mondes intermédiaires. Mais passons. Mon nom est Joshua.

Il tendit sa main à Max. celui-ci avança la sienne et le deux hommes se serrèrent les mains. Max le regardait toujours d'un air suspicieux.

-Vous me proposez quoi au juste ?

Joshua caressa son menton entre son index et son pouce. Il commença à avancer et fit le tour de Max, l'observant attentivement.

-Tant de fougue et d'ardeur dans un même être. C'est étonnant.

Max commençait à s'impatienter. Joshua utilisait trop de détour pour une chose en réalité très simple. Max était tellement envieux, désireux d'enfin avoir une vie normale.

-Bien. Le choix que je te propose est le suivant. Tu peux revenir d'où tu es venu sans rien changer à ta vie. Tu retrouveras même ta voiture en bon état et tout et tout…

Joshua sourit tout en mettant une pointe d'humour sarcastique dans la fin de sa réplique. Il lança ensuite un regard narquois à Max.

-Ou alors, tu décides d'abandonner tous tes pouvoirs. Tu n'auras aucun souvenir d'avoir été ce que tu es. Tu seras juste Max Evans, un adolescent de Roswell, tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal.

Après lui avoir sourit encore un fois, Joshua joignit les mains et commença à se les frotter l'une contre l'autre.

-Et pour les conséquences ? Je veux dire, tout ce que moi, ou l'un des nôtres a fait, y en aura-t-il des traces ? se renseigna Max.

-Aucunes. Les extra-terrestres sont tous morts dans le crash. Et tous tes souvenirs seront différents.

Max réfléchit à tout ce qu'il avait fait subir à Liz ou aux autres ces derniers mois. Ils avaient tous vécu un enfer. La police ainsi que le FBI les avaient poursuivis. Des problèmes émanant de leur propre groupe s'étaient même posés. Ici, tout le monde l'aimait, le connaissait, l'appréciait pour ce qu'il était réellement. Leurs vies à tous seraient tellement simples sans lui ou sa différence.

-Max, lui lança Joshua. Suis moi.

Max marcha droit devant lui, se demandant où Joshua comptait l'emmener dans ce monde d'un blanc toujours aussi pur. Mais celui-ci vit un mouvement de la main et les rues de Roswell apparurent tout autour d'eux. Max regarda son compagnon d'un air stupéfait. Dix secondes auparavant, ils évoluaient à travers un brouillard permanant, et à présent, ils marchaient vers le crashdown. Arrivés devant la porte, ils la poussèrent et entrèrent. Liz était au comptoir. Un peu plus loin, Maria servait du café à deux touristes. Elles travaillaient comme à leur habitude. Max et Joshua s'assirent à une table.

-Nous y voici Max. Ton choix se fait ici, maintenant.

Il hésitait toujours. Certes cela améliorerait sans doute sa vie sous beaucoup d'angle mais cela ferait un changement énorme. Quelque chose en lui l'empêchait de dire clairement « oui ».

-Mais qu'est ce qu'il fait notre cuistot en herbe, lança Maria à Liz.

La voix de son amie parvint à Max. Il porta une oreille plus attentive à la conversation. Sa tête suivit le mouvement. Son regard s'était instantanément posé sur Liz. Elle riait.

-Je ne sais pas, sourit-elle.

-C'est bien une idée de madame Evans de l'engager.

-Ça ! Kévin ! La table six attend sa commande, lança-t-elle au fameux cuistot.

Max frémit. Avait-elle bien dit Kévin ? Le frère de Liz. Il se souvenait pourtant… Kévin avait été tué par Nasedo parce qu'il avait voulu protéger Tess. Mais ici, dans cette réalité, aucun d'eux n'avait de pouvoir. Kévin n'avait donc jamais été tué. Il n'avait jamais rencontré d'extra-terrestre. Il était bien vivant et il travaillait ici, au crashdown. Max se remémora une phrase que Liz lui avait dite le matin même lorsqu'il l'avait croisé au détour d'un couloir de la maison. « Je suis pressée… ON doit prendre notre service au crashdown. » Elle parlait de son frère. Elle était heureuse. Liz souriait en regardant Kévin travailler. Ils avaient l'air si bien.

-Il travaille ici ? demanda Max.

-Oui, répondit Joshua. Il est en vie. Il vit avec Liz chez vous. Et il a une charmante petite amie. Il l'a rencontré après avoir rompu avec Tess… elle était trop jalouse.

Max baissa la tête. Il soupira. Il avait beau pesé le pour et le contre de l'acceptation de cette proposition, le pour l'emportait toujours largement. Cependant, son subconscient était encore hésitant.

-Il ne te reste que quelques minutes…

Il regarda tout autour de lui. Le crashdown était plein de touristes à presque toutes les tables. Liz, Maria et Kévin riaient ensemble et de bon cœur. Tout était si bien ici. _« Tu m'avais dit que je les aurais aujourd'hui ! »_ Maria le regarda alors. Elle murmura ensuite quelque chose à Liz qui sourit en rougissant.

-Max, il est temps, le pressa Joshua.

-Je…

Il hésitait toujours. Que faire ? Même si il n'aurait aucun souvenir de son ancienne vie, elle l'aimait malgré tout. D'un autre côté, tout était si simple ici. Plus de questions à sa poser toutes les deux minutes.

-Max, c'est l'heure, affirma son interlocuteur.

Joshua se faisait de plus en plus pressant. Plus il insistait, plus Max se posait des questions. Il commença à transpirer. Ses mains devinrent moites. Il pouvait le sentir à mesurer que ses doigts s'entrechoquaient avec d'autres.

-Max fait ton choix MAINTENANT.

La voix de Joshua sembla résonner profondément de sa tête jusqu'au plus profond de ses entrailles. Il vibrait de tout son corps. Une goutte de sueur dégoulina le long de sa joue

-Je…

Max tourna la tête autour de lui. Liz riait toujours. Max s'était éloignée d'elle. Elle venait de proposer du café à deux touristes agités. Elle s'en éloignait à nouveau. À nouveau, elle glissa deux ou trois mots à Liz.

-Max !

Son regard croisa celui de Liz. Elle rougit encore une fois. Son cœur battit la chamade. Elle était toujours la Liz qu'il connaissait et elle l'aimerait toujours comme il était…

-Max, c'est le moment !

-Je… je refuse de changer de vie ! cria-t-il.

PAN ! Un coup de feu venait d'être tiré. La balle partit à une vitesse fulgurante. Mais lorsque Max hurla sa réponse, elle s'arrêta net à quelques centimètres du ventre de Liz. Le visage de la jeune fille affichait un air terrifié. Maria avait sa tête tournée vers son amie. Les autres clients étaient tous accroupis sous leur table. Le temps s'était arrêté juste avant que Liz ne soit touchée. Joshua sourit.

-Choix accordé.

Max soupira alors qu'il vit que Liz n'avait rien. Il se frotta nerveusement tout le visage, soulagé par le choix qu'il venait de faire.

-Vous avez de la chance, précisa Joshua en désignant Liz.

-Peut-être m'avez-vous cru assez stupide pour oublier que sans mes pouvoirs, je suis impuissant face à sa blessure.

Max se releva. Il voulut partir. Mais pour aller où. Ce n'était pas son monde ici. Il avait toujours besoin de Joshua… pour qu'il le ramène chez lui. Celui-ci souriait encore.

-Vous êtes quelqu'un d'intelligent Max. Je n'ai jamais douté de vous.

-Où est ce que je vais maintenant ?

Max se tenait toujours debout à côté de Joshua. Il se leva à son tour et se plaça face à Max. Les autres humains étaient toujours figés.

-Je vous ramène chez vous. Là où vous resterez ce que vous avez toujours été. Rien n'aura changé. C'est à vous de construire votre futur à présent.

Il sourit et disparut dans une grande et scintillante lumière blanche. Max se protégea les yeux de son bras. Une voix lui murmura.

-À un de ces jours, Max…

Max ne voyait toujours rien. Il se sentit alors transporter par cette lumière qui l'entourait. Il se laissa porter, son bras toujours placé devant ses yeux, lui évitant d'être aveuglé.

Maria, à force d'attendre la retour de son amie, avait fini par s'endormir dans sa petite jeta rouge. Le jour se couchait déjà.

Liz était toujours assise dans la grotte, avec à ses cotés, River Dog. Cela faisait des heures qu'ils étaient là, en silence, dans une lumière qui se faisait de plus en plus faible à mesuré que le temps passait. La fin de la journée se pointait déjà à l'horizon. Les couleurs du soleil commençaient à disparaître. Le vieil indien ouvra soudain les yeux et déclara :

-Il revient ! Il a fait le bon choix.

Liz releva vivement la tête et chercha immédiatement une quelconque trace de Max. C'est dans une lumière angélique que Liz vit apparaître l'homme qu'elle aimait. Son bras protégeait toujours ses yeux. Quand il sentit ses pieds toucher terre. Il les rouvrit. Il aperçut Liz. Elle se jeta sans détour dans ses bras.

-Je savais que tu reviendrais, murmura-t-elle à son oreille.

Max l'embrassa tendrement. Elle était si belle. Elle avait attendu son retour. Et mieux encore, elle avait eu confiance en lui depuis le début. Max se tourna ensuite vers River Dog.

-Merci, lui dit-il. Merci de toujours soutenir et aider Liz.

-Elle me rappelle son frère. Il aurait été fier de vous.

River Dog sourit à Liz. Elle en fit de même. Le vieil indien leur fit alors signe de partir. Max prit sa petite amie par la main et ils sortirent de la sombre grotte en direction de la voiture. Ils marchèrent un moment dans un silence paisible.

-Maria nous attend dans l'auto.

Elle pensa un instant. Elle sentit la main de max se serrer contre la sienne. Elle lui sourit.

-Enfin, elle ne s'attend pas à te voir, rectifia-t-elle.

Ils arrivèrent au véhicule. Maria dormait toujours, sa tête appuyée sur le carreau. Liz frappa et la réveilla. Elle sursauta. Elle sourit quand elle vit Liz. Mais lorsqu'elle aperçut Max à ses côtés, elle ne pu faire autrement que de bondir sur lui. Elle le serra dans ses bras puis voyant qu'elle l'étouffait, relâcha son étreinte.

-Excuse mon enthousiasme. C'est bon de te revoir, souffla-t-elle.

Elle regarda à nouveau Max. Elle souriait. Elle était heureuse d'enfin revoir Liz avec cet air jovial. Elle avait eu peur que max ne revienne pas. Si cela avait été le cas, Maria était certaine qu'il aurait fallu des années à Liz pour s'en remettre. En espérant qu'elle se soit remise un jour. Mais il était là, en chair et en os.

-Ça valait la peine d'attendre aussi longtemps. On a vraiment cru que cette fois, c'était la fin de Maxwell Evans.

-Je suis parti combien de temps.

-À peu près vingt quatre heures, sourit Liz.

-Et je vous ai tant manqué que ça ? plaisanta-t-il.

Ils sourirent tous les trois. Liz lui frappa légèrement dans l'épaule. Pour se faire pardonne, il prit Liz dans ses bras. Maria se mit au volant. La petite antenne surmontée d'une tête d'alien vacilla. Et ils rentrèrent tous les trois au crashdown. Malgré les épreuves de la journée, le problème concernant Alex et Tess attendait toujours. Lorsque Michael, Kyle et Isabel lui expliquèrent, Max soupira.

-Je règlerai ça plus tard, déclara-t-il à la grande surprise de l'assemblée. Ce soir je me repose de mes émotions.

Ils échangèrent un regard étonné mais compréhensif. Après tout, il était mort. Ou peut-être pas réellement. En réalité, personne ne savait ce qui lui était arrivé durant ces dernières vingt quatre heures.

-Alors Max, sourit Liz. C'était comment… l'autre monde ?

-Mademoiselle Parker, vous parlez trop.

Liz fut surprise par la réaction de son petit ami. Il la souleva et la prit dans ses bras comme on prendrait une jeune mariée. Liz émit un léger cri de surprise. Les autres les regardèrent intrigués.

-Je vous propose de venir vous reposez à mes cotés dans vos appartements.

-Je suis disposée à satisfaire votre requête.

Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement. Il la porta ensuite jusqu'à sa chambre à coucher. Les autres sourit en les observant s'éloigner. Ils rirent légèrement et Michael déclara :

-C'est une affaire qui roule.

Michael sourit. Sa remarque fit rire encore plus les autres. Finalement, tout était bien qui finissait bien. Maria regarda s'éloigner son amie.

« _Quelle chance elle a d'avoir quelqu'un qui la soutient. »_ pensa-t-elle.

La jeune fille enviait la relation de Liz. Même quand elle était avec Michael, c'était souvent passionnel. Elle aimait cette relation qu'elle qualifiait de sage. Pourtant…

Dans la chambre, à l'étage, Max et Liz n'avaient en aucun cas pris le sage décision de se « reposer ». Que du contraire. Ils étaient tout deux passionnés. Ils n'avaient été séparés trop longtemps. Mais par de trop grandes émotions. Liz avait eu si peur de le perdre à tout jamais. Ce soir, elle le voulait à elle. Elle ne voulait plus jamais être loin de lui.

-Max, tu crois qu'on est prêt ?

-Il n'y a aucun doute là dessus.

Les mains de Liz glissèrent son t-shirt. Max se retrouva bien vite torse nu. Le débardeur de Liz gisait déjà au sol. Les doigts de Max caressaient chaque parcelle du corps de sa partenaire sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Ses lèvres couvraient sa peau douce et tendre de baiser plus enflammés les uns que les autres. Il découvrit avec bonheur sa poitrine. Les mains de Liz s'attardèrent au niveau de la ceinture de Max. ils s'embrassaient toujours. Ils se retrouvèrent nus. Max entra alors en elle. Liz retint un gémissement. Elle se laissa emporté par le rythme de ses mouvements de riens dans une nuit passionnée. Ils étaient parfaitement, complètement relié l'un à l'autre. C'est alors que, cédant à leur désir commun, ils savourèrent une nuit de bonheur, de passion… d'extase…

Loin du bonheur que deux des citoyens de Roswell partageaient, l'unité spéciale du FBI investiguait l'appartement de Sean De Luca

-De Luca, au rapport ! brailla la voix criarde du supérieur.

Un agent avança hésitant. Il se posta au côté de l'homme qui le dominait et ajouta d'un ton très militaire.

-Monsieur, moi c'est Wellington. De Luca c'est notre agent disparu.

-Peu importe, râla-t-il.

Il commença à déambuler dans toute la pièce, suivi de très près par l'agent Wellington, visiblement très effrayé. Il avançait à pas légers.

-Qu'est ce que nos hommes ont trouvé ?

-Pour le moment rien monsieur. Mais nous fouillons toujours l'appartement de l'agent De Luca.

-Bien. Faites vite.

Le supérieur s'éloigna de celui qui semblait lui servir de sous-fifre. Il s'approche près d'un bureau et frappa furieusement son poing dessus. Il soupira.

-Je ne veux pas que cette mission n'ait servi qu'à remuer de la poussière.

Une dizaine d'agents du FBI étaient en pleine recherche dans l'habitation de Sean. Ils n'avaient encore rien trouvé, pour la simple raison que Tess avait fait du ménage après l'incident. Cependant, l'agent Wellington venait de mettre la main sur un dossier resté enfermé dans le bureau. Il avait été verrouillé. Mais l'agent avait facilement fait céder le verrou. Il ouvrit le tiroir et se saisit du dossier.

-Monsieur, appela-t-il. J'ai découvert ceci.

-Qu'est-ce ?

-C'est le rapport de l'agent De Luca sur la présence alienoïde à Roswell.

L'homme s'en empara. Il jeta un vague coup d'œil à celui qui lui avait remis. Le regard avait dû être tellement menaçant que L'agent Wellington eut le réflexe de se reculer d'un bon mètre.

-Tess Harding, Liz Parker, Kyle Valenti et Alex Withman…

Il avait murmuré cette phrase dans une sorte de râle de jouissance intense. Il sourit. Il se tourna ensuite vers ses collègues, et annonça d'un air triomphant à souhait.

-Messieurs, nous tenons nos extra-terrestres…

La foule présente dans l'appartement de Sean De Luca sourit de bon cœur. Enfin, les extra-terrestres étaient à leur portée.

Suite dans _« Le retour »_

Que va faire le FBI pour s'emparer des aliens ? Que va faire Max par rapport à Tess ? Tout s'enchaîne si vite… Nos amis ne sont pas au bout de leur surprise… Un retour imprévu pourrait bien venir bouleverser leur petite existence jamais tranquille…


	9. Le Retour

Roswell.

Épisode 9 : Le retour. 

(Bliss) 

Le jour se levait déjà sur Roswell, Nouveau Mexique. Il était à peine sept heures mais déjà, il fallait se réveiller. Il y avait cours aujourd'hui. Ce fut cette heure précise que le réveil de Liz choisit pour sonner :

_« Il est sept heure. Bonjour ! Nous sommes le mercredi 9 décembre. Il fait un temps radieux. Hé oui, la neige a déjà fondu… quelle étrange phénomène… mais ici rien n'est étonnant. Roswell est la ville des extra… »_

Liz aplatit sa main sur l'engin bruyant ce qui fit taire la voix assourdissante qui l'avait sortit de son profond sommeil. Quelque chose bougea soudain à ses cotés. D'abord effrayée, elle se souvint – avec une joie intense- qu'elle venait de passer la nuit avec Max.

-Salut, lui dit-elle en lui décrochant son plus beau sourire.

-Salut. Bien dormi ?

-Comme un bébé.

Il l'embrassa sur le front puis fila dans la salle de bain… histoire d'enfiler quelque chose avant que Michael ne débarque en trombe. Mais celui-ci n'en fit rien…

-Tes parents vont te tuer, affirma Liz.

Max soupira. Il n'avait pas l'air de s'en soucier le moins du monde. Il semblait parfaitement détendu et en paix avec tout ça.

-Ils n'ont rien à dire. J'ai dormi chez Michael.

-Dans ma chambre et en pleine semaine, renchérit Liz.

-Chez Michael, on révisait et je me suis endormi, contra Max.

-Oui… dans mon lit.

Il se rapprocha doucement d'elle, tel un félin vers sa proie. Il bondit et l'embrassa dans le cou.

-Oh mais c'est beaucoup plus intéressant que la chambre de Michael.

Liz se défendit quelques minutes avant de se laisser enfin prendre d'assaut par son petit ami de plus en plus pressant. Il se caressèrent quelques minutes puis Liz stoppa le tout.

-Mon cher ami, nous avons cours ce matin.

-Je connais une salle des brosses qui va servir.

-Je suis sérieuse.

Max baissa le regard et soupira. Il tourna ensuite la tête vers Liz et la supplia avec ses yeux de cocker.

-Bien, céda-t-elle. Si tu insistes. Mais tu n'as pas le droit d'utiliser tes yeux.

-Pourquoi ?

-Tu sais que j'adore tes yeux.

Elle se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa. Il la fit basculer sur lui. Elle rit. Ensuite elle se releva. Elle le tira hors du lit et l'entraîna jusqu'à la cuisine. Main dans la main, ils descendirent prendre leur petit déjeuner. Le colocataire de Liz, Space Boy –comme dirait Maria- n'était toujours pas prêt. Il traînait encore en sous vêtement, ce qui étonna quelque peu Max de voir que son ami se promenait sans complexe dans cette tenue –devant sa petite amie qui plus est. Mais Liz sembla blasée. Sans doute allait-il sécher les cours comme à son habitude ?

-Dis moi, Max, sourit malicieusement Liz. Les choses ayant été ce qu'elles ont été hier soir, tu ne m'as toujours pas dit ce qu'il s'était passé là où tu étais ?

-Rien d'intéressant, dit-il évasif.

Elle le regarda de ses yeux suppliants –les mêmes qu'il avait eu quelques minutes auparavant. Il finit par céder. Il ne pouvait décidément pas résister à Liz.

-Et bien, commença-t-il, j'ai rencontré un homme très intéressant qui s'appelait Joshua.

Lorsque Max prononça son prénom, les yeux de Liz s'écarquillèrent. Mais elle ne semblait pas regarder son petit ami. Son regard s'était posé sur la porte du crashdown…

-Billy ? s'étonna-t-elle.

-Non en fait, il s'appelait Joshua, rectifia Max.

Les yeux de sa petite amie fixaient intensément l'entrebâillure de la porte du crashdown. Max se retourna et découvrit un garçon brun, assez grand, les cheveux mal peignés et plutôt mal habillé. Liz se leva précipitamment et se jeta sur le jeune homme.

-Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là ? interrogea Liz tout en le débarrassant de ses affaires.

Le jeune homme en question se laissa faire. Il ne protesta pas ni même proposa son aide lorsque Liz souleva ses lourdes valises à travers la salle du crashdown. Son regard valsait sans cesse d'un bout à l'autre de la pièce.

-Je passais par Roswell avant de repartir pour New York. J'avais espéré voir Maria.

Liz grimaça. Elle posa les bagages de son visiteur dans la salle arrière du crashdown. Max resta quelques secondes avec Billy. Il le dévisagea. L'étranger ne lui adressa pas un regard.

-Je ne crois pas que Maria ait une folle envie de te revoir.

Max écoutait attentivement chacune des paroles échangées. Liz lançait de sombres regards noir et agressif à Billy. Elle semblait distante. Elle ne voulait pas trop laisser paraître ses émotions. Max pouvait le sentir. Sa petite amie était mal à l'aise en présence de ce « Billy » débarqué d'on ne sait où. Qui était-il au juste ?

-Ecoute, se défendit celui-ci. Je sais qu'elle a beaucoup souffert à cause de moi…

_« Beaucoup souffert… doux euphémisme. Maria a fait une dépression ! », _Pensa Liz. Liz haussa les épaules. Elle n'était pas du tout heureuse que Billy soit de retour. Elle se montrait courtoise et polie car c'était ainsi qu'elle avait été élevée. Mais intérieurement, elle mourrait d'envie d'envoyer balader ce trouble fête.

-Je ne m'excuserai jamais assez auprès d'elle. Mais si je suis là, c'est parce que j'ai envie de la revoir. Alors, s'il te plait, dis lui que je suis là.

Liz soupira. Billy se contenta de lui lancer un regard qui se voulait sympathique. Il se chargea ensuite de ses valises et prit la direction de la porte et sortit du restaurant la démarche mal assurée. Michael – qui ne s'était en aucun cas gêné pour écouter la conversation- apparut hors la cuisine. Il était un plus vêtu que précédemment.

-Qui c'est celui-là ? Lança-t-il sur un ton inquisiteur. Qu'est ce qu'il veut à Maria ?

Liz soupira. Qu'est ce que Michael savait réellement de Billy ? Maria lui en avait-elle seulement parlé ? Liz ne voulait pas se mêler de leurs affaires. Elle décida donc d'en faire un rapide résumé, sans trop en dire.

-C'est Billy. Est-ce que Maria t'a expliqué ?

Elle demandait ça juste au cas où Maria avait finalement réussi à en parler à d'autre qu'à elle et Alex. Mais vu la tête de Michael, ce n'était visiblement pas le cas.

-Elle aurait dû ?

-Non. Mais si elle ne l'a pas fait, ce n'est pas mon rôle.

Liz s'accouda au comptoir. Elle songea à la réaction qu'aurait sa meilleure amie en apprenant la nouvelle. Cela pourrait la détruire.

-Je la préviendrai à l'école quand je la verrai, affirma-t-elle.

Michael baissa la tête, signe de réflexion. Ce qui pour lui était assez rare. Mais sa mémoire lui faisait défaut. Il cherchait dans un recoin quelconque un trace, même la plus infime d'un Billy. Il se répétait son prénom mentalement sans pouvoir se le sortir de la tête. Il était sûr que Maria l'avait déjà mentionné.

-Je dois y aller, déclara-t-il toujours pensif.

Il attrapa rapidement son sac encore ouvert, puis sortit à toute vitesse du crashdown, l'esprit concentré sur ce mystérieux revenant.

-Michael, lui cria Liz. Ne fais rien de…

Les bras levés elle tenta de le retenir mais… Trop tard. Le jeune avait déjà quitté les lieux. Elle laissa lourdement tombé ses bras le long de son corps et pencha la tête sur le côté.

-Stupide, soupira la jeune fille.

Elle balança quelque peu ses bras le long de corps, puis, prit une profonde inspiration. Max était resté silencieux mais il n'avait perdu aucune miette de la discussion. Il s'approcha de Liz, posa une main sur son épaule et demanda :

-Qui est Billy ?

-Une erreur dans la vie de Maria, pouffa-t-elle.

Elle se libéra du contact de Max, sans même s'en rendre compte. Elle était trop nerveuse pour que quoique ce soit puisse la rassurer.

-Que s'est-il passé ?

Liz avait le regard inquiet. Il ne fallait pas que son amie revoie Billy. Pas maintenant qu'elle avait officiellement rompu avec Michael. Liz craignait qu'elle ne se laisse facilement avoir par les mots charmeurs de ce « fourbe » de Billy. C'est ainsi que Liz l'avait surnommé – et pour d'excellentes raisons. Elle risquait gros en revoyant celui qui avait, en son temps, brisé tous ses rêves et anéanti tous ses projets d'avenir…

Michael marchait rapidement en direction du lycée avec la ferme intention de parler à son 'ex' petite amie. Il cherchait toujours dans sa mémoire une trace de Billy. Il était sûr que Maria lui en avait parlé, ou qu'elle l'avait mentionné ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois. Mais cela remontait à quelque mois déjà, avant qu'ils ne sortent ensemble. Ne lui en avait-elle pas touché un mot lors de l'une de leur séance 'film d'horreur' dans la chambre de Maria ? Ce devait être ça. Il tourna alors dans un couloir et tomba sur Alex, habillé en militaire. Il fronça instinctivement les sourcils.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais encore habillé comme ça ?

Il dévisagea son ami. De la tête au pied, Alex ne portait qu'un habit militaire. Il portait même le chapeau assorti à la tunique. Michael cligna des yeux. Alex se tenait debout, comme s'il était au garde à vous.

-J'ai été sélectionné pour partir à un camp d'entraînement militaire.

-En plein hiver ? En période d'examen de Noël ?

Le ton d'Alex était bien trop militaire. Michael faillit pouffer de rire. Il crut bon de résister à cette tentation. Cependant, la décision de son ami l'étonnait. Ce n'était pas du tout son genre.

-La direction de l'école s'est chargé de tout et a déjà pris des dispositions. Et puis les hivers sont doux au Nouveau Mexique. Et étant d'une famille de militaire, je me devais de le faire.

Michael n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Depuis quand Alex voulait-il rejoindre ses frères et son père dans le chemin qui mène à l'armée ? Il avait toujours hait ce côté militaire de sa famille.

-Et quand pars-tu ?

-En fin d'après midi.

-Si vite ? s'étonna Michael. Je te souhaite bien du courage.

Alex sourit, salua Michael comme un vrai militaire, et s'éloigna. Le jeune homme soupira. _« Qu'est ce que c'est encore que cette lubie » _pensa-t-il. Il rit en lui-même face à cette nouvelle attitude surprenante de la part d'Alex. Il tourna ensuite la tête et continua à marcher dans le couloir. Il avait aperçu Maria un peu plus loin, en train de fouiller dans son casier. Il n'hésita pas une seconde et se rua sur elle.

-Salut, sourit-il.

Elle tourna la tête et l'aperçut. Elle replongea immédiatement la tête dans ses affaires évitant de croiser son regard.

-Pour quelqu'un qui veut prendre moins de place dans ma vie je te trouve un peu présent là, répondit-elle en détournant le regard.

Les mains dans son sac, elle faisait son possible pour ignorer la présence du jeune homme. Michael se massa les tempes.

-D'accord…

Il avait murmuré cette phrase afin que Maria ne l'entende pas. Elle était toujours occupée à sortir et entrer différentes affaires de son sac de cours. Michael tenta d'embrayer sur un autre sujet.

-Au fait… Tu… tu as vu Alex ?

Maria ne répondit pas, trop concentrée sur sa besogne, qui semblait mille fois plus intéressant qu'un quelconque discours de Michael.

-Il va suivre sa digne famille à travers les sentiers…

Maria plaqua sa main sur la porte de son casier et s'éloigna ne le laissant pas terminer sa phrase. Décontenancé, Michael mit quelques secondes avant de se rendre compte qu'elle avançait dans le couloir. Décidé à lui parler, il la suivit d'un pas ferme et assuré. Maria restait toujours aussi silencieuse en dépit de Michael qui essayait vainement d'attirer son attention.

-Maria, l'attrapa-t-il finalement par le bras.

La jeune fille se retourna furieusement vers lui. Elle le fusilla du regard. Michael tenta de sourire mais ne laissa paraître qu'une grimace. Il commença difficilement.

-Excuse moi de t'importuner mais…

Maria croisa les bras ce qui le mit encore plus mal à l'aise qu'il ne l'était déjà. Il bafouilla, chercha ses mots, sous le regard impitoyable de son interlocutrice.

-Tu te souviens de Billy.

Le regard de la jeune fille s'adoucit quelques instants avant de faire place à de l'appréhension. Pourquoi Michael lui parlait-elle de son ancien petit ami, celui qui l'avait quitté et laissé seule avec ses rêves ? Ses yeux commencèrent à s'embrument.

-Michael, articula-t-elle soudain. Ce n'est pas loyal. Tu sais tout ce que Billy m'a fait subir et par où je suis passée à cause de lui.

-Ha oui ?

Maria regard Michael avec étonnement. Elle leva ensuite les bras au ciel. Elle aurait dû s'en douter. Elle soupira.

-Non, bien sûr ! Tu as tout oublié.

-Un peu, avoua Michael confus.

Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure. C'était le genre de petites habitudes qu'il avait et qui faisait craquer Maria. Elle préféra s'éloigner. Elle ne supportait pas d'être à ce point proche de lui.

-Attends ! cria-t-il. S'il te plait. Redis moi ce qu'il s'est passé.

-Michael arrête…

-S'il te plait.

Elle aurait voulu pouvoir lui dire non, lui dire de s'en aller. Mais elle éprouvait toujours quelque chose de très fort pour Michael. Ça la rendait totalement impuissante. Elle céda donc.

-Billy est… mon ancien petit ami.

Michael plissa les yeux. Ses sourcils se froncèrent. Entendre ça ne lui faisait pas plaisir du tout. Même s'ils avaient rompu, savoir l'ancien petit de Maria en ville ne lui plaisait guère.

-Que s'est-il passé pour que tu sois si…

-Il m'a trompé avec une espèce de pom-pom girl. Je l'aimais vraiment fort, comme je n'avais jamais encore aimé.

Michael croisa les bras. Il avait du mal à maîtriser son émotion. Il regrettait d'avoir demander. Il faisait revivre à maria un des plus pénibles souvenirs de sa vie. De plus, cette situation lui déplaisait. Lui aussi éprouvait toujours quelque chose de très fort pour Maria. L'entendre parler du premier garçon qu'elle avait aimé ne lui procurait en rien satisfaction.

-C'était mon premier amour, poursuivit-elle. Mais je n'ai pas voulu… aller plus loin.

À mesure qu'elle revivait ce moment de sa vie, Maria sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Elle ne pu s'en empêcher. Ses joues étaient devenues toute rouges.

-Il a donc été voir ailleurs.

Elle avait dit cette dernière phrase sur un ton grave. Elle passa sa main sur ses yeux humides essayant tant bien que mal de masqué sa tristesse.

-Quand j'y repense, je me sens idiote. Il a détruit tous nos rêves, tous nos projets d'avenir. Quand il m'a quitté, j'ai fait une dépression.

Les larmes avaient définitivement envahi ses joues à présent. Elle n'aurait pas pu les retenir plus longtemps. Le souvenir était trop douloureux pour qu'elle ait pu s'en passer. Elle avait vécu un enfer. Liz avait raison. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle le revoie.

-Tu es content tu sais tout maintenant, dit elle en se détournant de lui.

Elle reprit son trajet initial, se débarrassant de Michael. Mais celui-ci était coriace. Il n'en savait pas assez.

-Où est-il maintenant ? insista-t-il.

-Il doit être à Greenwich village en train de réaliser nos rêves musicaux communs.

Ils firent quelques pas à deux, dans un silence le plus total. Maria sentait Bien que Michael ne disait pas tout ce qu'il savait. Il avait le pouvoir de sentir les émotions. Mais elle, simple humaine, pouvait sentir les siennes rien qu'en lui jetant un coup d'œil.

-Pourquoi toutes ces questions Michael ? Pourquoi, une fois qu'on est plus ensemble tu t'intéresses soudain à ma vie ?

Michael se mordit à nouveau la lèvre inférieure. Maria frissonna mais le jeune homme ne vit rien.

-Pour rien, s'empressa-t-il de répondre en se détournant à son tour.

-Michael !

C'était à son tour maintenant de fuir. Il s'éloignait de ses responsabilités. Il avait provoqué cette discussion et n'en n'assumait pas les conséquences. Maria se lança à sa poursuite.

-Je t'ai ouvert mon cœur. Je t'ai confié une partie importante de ma vie et toi, tu me repousses à nouveau. J'ai besoin de savoir.

Elle lui attrapa le bras tout comme il l'avait fait précédemment à son égard. Elle lui jeta un regard furibond. Il sembla réfléchir un instant. Il se décida enfin.

-Il est revenu, déclara-t-il.

-Quoi ?

-Billy… Billy est revenu.

Maria, il y a quelques minutes si désireuse de savoir à quoi était dû ce regain d'attention de la part de Michael, souhaitait maintenant n'avoir jamais demandé.

-Il est passé ce matin au crashdown, expliqua-t-il. J'y étais. Il tenait beaucoup à te voir.

Maria ne dit plus un mot. Sa bouche était grande ouverte. Ses muscles semblèrent la lâcher. Elle laissa tomber ses cours. Son teint était devenu livide. Elle resta plantée debout, immobile, devant Michael.

-Maria, tenta-t-il de la décoincer.

-Il faut que j'y aille, murmura-t-elle.

Elle avait la gorge sèche. Elle avait dit cette phrase dans un effort ultime. Elle se baissa pour ramasser ses affaires puis s'enfuit en courant. Elle disparut au détour d'un couloir. Cette nouvelle la percutait énormément. Fragilisée par sa récente rupture avec Michael, elle n'avait pas besoin de revoir Billy.

Maria pénétra dans le local, cours de biologie. Elle s'assit tout au fond de la classe. Ses yeux étaient encore rouges. Elle savait qu'elle ne supportait pas les questions de certains condisciples curieux, avide de pouvoir colporter le dernier ragot. Quand Liz arriva – sa main dans celle de Max- elle vit tout de suite que son amie n'allait pas bien. Max soupira.

-Tu crois que Michael lui a parlé, demanda Liz inquiète.

-Affirmatif, répondit-il en baissant les yeux.

Liz embrassa furtivement Max. Elle lâcha sa main et partit s'installer au coté de son amie. Elle n'allait pas lui exposer son bonheur alors qu'elle était au plus mal.

-Hey, la salua-t-elle. Comment tu vas ?

-Je t'en prie, ne joue pas à ça avec moi.

Le ton méprisant qu'elle avait employé était si agressif que Liz en frémit. Plus aucun doute, elle était bien au courant. Pourquoi diable Michael avait-il voulu jouer les ex petits amis jaloux ?

-Maria, murmura Liz évitant de se faire remarquer par les autres. Je ne voulais pas que tu l'apprennes comme ça.

-Ça ne fait rien, ironisa-t-elle. Sainte Liz n'y est jamais pour rien. La Zorro des causes désespérée veille au grain.

Elle se frotta les yeux puis se reprit. Elle venait d'être odieuse avec sa meilleure amie alors qu'elle l'avait toujours soutenu. Même au moment où elle était en dépression.

-Je suis désolée. En ce moment, je suis à fleur de peau. Michael, puis Billy. Ça fait beaucoup pour moi.

-Je sais, compatit Liz.

Elle déposa une main sur l'épaule de son amie. Elle tenta de la rassurer au mieux. Le professeur entra de manière imposante. Il prit la parole et suscita même l'attention des plus turbulents. L'attention de tout le monde était fixée sur lui, excepté celle de Maria et Liz. Aucune d'elles n'écoutaient ce qu'il était en train de dire.

-Tu comptes le revoir, chuchota Liz.

-Il faut bien, murmura Maria. Ne pas le revoir lui donnerait la bonne position. Et ça, je ne le veux pas.

-Mesdemoiselles, s'il vous plait !

Monsieur Seligman s'était rendue compte que les deux distraites étaient en pleine discussion et les avait immédiatement interrompues.

À la sortie des cours, la jeune fille prit tout de suite la direction du crashdown. Elle savait pertinemment bien qu'il y serait. Lui-même était conscient que c'était là qu'il avait le plus de chance de la trouver- s'il le souhaitait toujours. Maria ne s'était pas trompée. En effet, Il l'attendait, accoudé au bar. Assis sans compagnie, en tant que seul client, il buvait ce qui semblait être un milk-shake vanille. _« Il a toujours adoré le milk-shake vanille » _pensa Maria en l'apercevant. À cette réflexion, son cœur eu un raté. Elle ne pouvait pas penser à lui de cette manière. Pas après tout le mal qu'il lui avait fait. Il avait l'air tellement serein. Elle hésita, voulut reculer. Mais elle finit par entrer. Elle poussa la porte. La clochette tinta. Mais Billy ne détourna pas immédiatement la tête. Le temps semblait avancer au ralenti. Maria crut mettre des heures entières avant d'arriver au niveau de son ancien petit ami.

-Bonjour Billy, se força-t-elle à sourire.

C'est à ce moment qu'il tourna la tête dans sa direction. Son visage s'illumina. Il se leva dans l'instant.

-Maria ! s'exclama-t-il sur un ton enthousiaste. Ça fait tellement longtemps.

Il se rapprocha d'elle et la serra amicalement dans ses bras. Elle se sentit frissonner. Il avait l'air d'avoir changé. Il avait grandi, mûri, pris beaucoup d'assurance. Il était devenu adulte.

-Comment vas-tu ? lui demanda-t-il en souriant.

-Plutôt bien.

Elle marqua une courte pause ce qui entraîna un silence gênant. Billy semblait passer d'un pied sur l'autre, visiblement très mal à l'aise que Maria ne continue pas la conversation. Heureusement pour lui, elle finit par poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres :

-Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

Il ne répondit pas tout de suite. Bien que pour lui ce soit évident, cela n'avait pas l'air d'être le cas pour elle. Il bafouilla un moment, cherchant les mots justes. Quand il fut prêt, il ouvrit la bouche. Mais Maria ne lui laissa pas le répit. Elle enchaîna rapidement.

-Je veux dire, je te croyais à Greenwich village en train de réaliser nos rêves avec… comment déjà, Christie ?

-Cameron.

-Peu importe.

Billy se rassit sans un mot de plus. Vu les éclairs dans les yeux de Maria, elle lui en voulait toujours. Et dire qu'elle lui en voulait 'un peu' semblait être un euphémisme. Maria était accoudée au bar. Il se releva ensuite nerveusement et la prit par les épaules.

-Je suis conscient de t'avoir fait du mal…

-Tu n'as pas idée, souffla-t-elle.

Son ton était glacial. Chacun des phrases qu'elle disait, arrivait sur Billy comme différentes gifles qu'on pourrait lui asséner. Elle tenta de se dégager de son 'étreinte'. Mais il ne la laissa pas s'échapper. Il la retint du mieux qu'il pu. Il tenta de plonger son regard dans le sien.

-Je ne m'excuserai jamais assez pour ce que j'ai fait.

-Tu as couché avec une autre fille parce que moi, je ne me sentais pas prête !

Billy déglutit avec difficulté. Si lui avait énormément changé, Maria était restée la même. Non pas physiquement. Elle avait bien grandi. Elle n'était plus la petite adolescente qu'il avait connue. Elle était devenue une femme. Mais malgré ça, aucun de ses traits de caractère ne s'était évanoui. Elle avait toujours ce côté piquant, revanchard, que Billy avait toujours trouvé amusant et séduisant.

-Tu es ensuite parti avec elle, Poursuivit Maria, réaliser ce qui avait toujours été notre projet d'avenir.

Elle était dans une rage folle à présent. Comment osait-il revenir après ce qu'il avait fait ? Comment se permettait-il d'être aussi désinvolte au sujet de ce qu'il avait fait ?

-J'avais des espérances et tu as tout brisé. Elle t'a fait son petite numéro et toi tu y es allé. Et maintenant, elle t'a planté. Tu te sens seul, alors tu penses à la petite Maria que tu as laissé à Roswell.

-Je suis revenu parce que sans toi, rien n'est pareil.

-C'est sûr. Cameron et moi on n'a pas les mêmes priorités.

Il soupira désespérément. Ne comprenait-elle donc réellement pas ? Il se pencha doucement vers elle et prit sa tête entre ses mains. Il caressa doucement ses joues à l'aide de ses pouces.

-Maria, quelle est la seule chose à même de ramener quelqu'un à Roswell ?

-Les extra-terrestres ?

-Je suis sérieux.

Il réussit enfin à capturer le regard de Maria. Ses mains étaient toujours sur les joues de la jeune fille. Il n'arrêtait pas de les passer langoureusement sur sa peau si douce.

-Seul un être cher peut nous ramener ici.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux dire.

Il laissa tombé lourdement les bras le long de son corps. Il se gratta ensuite le front tout comme le faisait Michael… Michael ! Maria n'y avait plus songé depuis qu'elle l'avait quitté dans le couloir cet après-midi. Il était peut-être là en ce moment même. Après tout, il vivait et travaillait au crashdown.

-C'est toi Maria. Je suis là pour toi. Tu me manques. Oublions le passé. On efface tout et on recommence. Maria et Billy comme au premier jour. Si tu me laisses une chance, nous réaliserons enfin nos rêves.

Maria se sentait si fragile, si vulnérable. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle aurait presque craqué devant ce qu'il venait de lui dire. Elle essayait malgré tout d'être forte, et de ne pas se laisser berner si facilement par ce beau parleur.

-J'ai toujours cette image de toi près de moi, murmura-t-il.

-On appelle ça la culpabilité !

-Maria, je t'aime toujours.

La jeune fille resta sans voix, la bouche grande ouverte. Un bruit sourd se fit entendre. Quelqu'un venait de lâcher une pile d'assiettes dans la cuisine du crashdown. Maria sursauta. Michael apparut. Il était donc bien là comme elle l'avait pressenti.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? l'agressa-t-elle.

-J'habite ici, je te rappelle.

-Tu n'as pas autre chose à faire que de m'espionner ?

-Quoi ? Mais…

Michael ne répondit rien. C'était un fait : il l'espionnait bien. Il pouvait lui donner toutes les excuses qu'il voulait, au fond de lui, il savait qu'il n'était que parce qu'elle s'y trouvait en compagnie de Billy. Il jeta violement la serviette qu'il tenait à la main et, sans ajouter un mot de plus, monta dans sa chambre.

-Un autre amoureux de Maria De Luca ? s'exclama Billy.

-Quoi ?

-Ce garçon là.

Billy pointa d'un doigt l'endroit d'où Michael était apparu pour ensuite se retirer. Il émit un rire nerveux.

- Il est amoureux de toi, affirma-t-il.

Maria le regarda avec intérêt. Que voulait-il dire ? Parlait-il de Michael ? Michael Guérin, celui qui venait de rompre avec elle ? Elle secoua la tête. Non, il ne pouvait pas s'agir de ça.

-Qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça ?

-Ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure.

Mais Maria ne semblait pas comprendre ce qui paraissait si évident au jeune garçon. Elle croisa les bras, attendant l'explication.

-La manière qu'il a de te regarder, comme s'il ne savait pas comment tu réagirais si il t'adressait la parole. Il a l'air sauvage mais en réalité c'est un grand timide. Et toi cruelle Maria, tu le repousses.

-C'est sur… murmura-t-elle. C'est moi qui le repousse…

Sa remarque avait prit un ton ironique. Elle décroisa les bras. Billy ne pouvait s'empêcher de la fixer. Cette attitude mettait Maria très mal à l'aise. Il était, devant elle. Elle avait passé des mois à se dire qu'il reviendrait, que tout s'arrangerait. Il n'était jamais revenu. La vie avait continué. Et elle avait rencontré Michael. Tout avait semblé reprendre son cours normal. Mais il était revenu… Et tout avait changé…

Cinq heures de l'après midi tapante dans la petite ville de Roswell, nouveau Mexique. Une fourgonnette grise entra dans Roswell. À l'intérieur, des agents gouvernementaux envoyés par l'unité spéciale du FBI. Ils garèrent le véhicule devant un petit immeuble dans le centre ville. Ils grimpèrent rapidement les escaliers. Ils ouvrirent furtivement une porte quelque part ç l'étage et toute l'équipe s'installa dans l'appartement… de Sean De Luca… Leur matériel serait bientôt en place. Et une fois que ce serait le cas, ils pourraient passer à l'action…

_« Liz Parker. 09 décembre 1999._

_Ces journées n'en finissent pas. C'est comme si en cette période de l'année, tout nous tombait dessus. On est plongé sans cesse dans ce monde. Chaque jour apporte son lot de surprise. Je me sentais si bien ce matin. J'ai passé la nuit avec Max. Je ne pensais plus à rien. Il n'y avait que nous. Mais le retour à la réalité est toujours douloureux. Tess est toujours un problème…_

_Heureusement qu'Alex s'éloigne de Roswell pour quelques temps. Mais que faire d'elle ? Elle qui ne s'est plus beaucoup montrée. Et que faire de lui ? _

_De plus, Billy n'a rien trouvé de mieux que de revenir après plus de six mois d'absence. _

_Il y a des nuits où tout semble aller à merveille… Et des journées où on préfèrerait ne jamais s'être levée… _

_Vous avez déjà eu des journées qui vous aviez envie de recommencer ?... »_

Il était neuf heures du soir quand le service de Liz et de Maria s'acheva. La conversation était –comme de bien entendu – centrée sur Billy. Elles en discutaient depuis plusieurs heures maintenant.

-Tu te rends compte, ragea Maria. Il a le culot de revenir après six mois d'absence, dont trois passé à me remettre, pour me dire qu'il m'aime toujours.

Liz soupira. Elle avait finit par bien s'en rendre compte étant donné que c'était sans doute la centième fois que maria le lui répétait. Elle se massa nerveusement le front.

-Où est-il maintenant ?

-Il s'est installé dans un petit hôtel dans le centre.

Maria se dirigea vers l'arrière salle du Crashdown. Elle enleva sa tenue de serveuse et remit ses vêtements usuels. Elle se dirigea vers son casier et y déposa ses affaires. Elles ne remarquèrent même pas la présence de Michael qui écoutait plus qu'attentivement leur conversation.

-Il est simplement venu te dire qu'il t'aimait toujours, interrogea Liz.

Maria hésita. Devait-elle lui dire où avait aboutit sa discution avec Billy ? Après tout, Liz était sa meilleure amie. Elle l'avait aidé. Par conséquent, Maria lui devait l'entière vérité.

-Il veut que je parte avec lui.

-Quoi ?

Liz avait les yeux exorbités. Elle n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Elle ne pouvait pas imaginer que Maria ait pu sérieusement envisager de quitter Roswell. C'était inconcevable.

-Il veut que j'aille à Greenwich village avec lui… et qu'on réalise enfin nos rêves ensemble.

Dans la cuisine d'où il écoutait la discussion, Michael pâlit. Son estomac se noua. Maria allait partir comme ça, tout ça parce que son ancien petit ami était revenu jouer les don juan éperdument amoureux. Liz n'était guère plus enthousiaste que son colocataire.

-Voyons Maria, tenta de la raisonner sa meilleure amie, tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis ?

-Oui. Et je réalise parfaitement ce que cela implique.

Elle soupira. Elle passa nerveusement sa main dans ses cheveux. Elle s'était doutée que sa meilleure amie n'apprécierait pas du tout sa réaction. Mais elle pensait qu'elle comprendrait. Après tout, c'était Billy, son premier amour. Il avait changé.

-Quand repart-il ? demanda Liz, un brin d'amertume dans la voix.

-Le 18 décembre. Il a un contrat. Il doit être de retour là-bas.

-Maria, c'est dans neuf jours.

Liz était exaspérée. Maria se laissait séduire par ce fourbe –elle avait eu raison de le dire. Elle soupira. Elle cherchait les mots pour la convaincre de rester, de ne pas se laisser avoir. Mais ceux-ci lui manquaient.

-J'ai la tête qui va exploser, se plaignit Maria.

Elle prit sa tête entre ses mains. Elle se dirigea vers le fauteuil de l'arrière salle et se laissa lourdement tomber dedans. Liz, toujours debout, la suivit du regard.

- S'il était revenu il y a une semaine, je l'aurais envoyé balader. Mais aujourd'hui, plus grand-chose ne me retient.

Le cœur de Michael se serra. Il se sentit soudain coupable. C'était sa faute si aujourd'hui Maria se sentait le besoin de partir. Il s'était éloigné pour son bien mais n'avait fait que les rendre plus malheureuse encore. Il s'en voulait vraiment de cette attitude stupide.

-Je me sens si seule depuis que Michael n'est plus là, enfin plus avec moi. Il apportait un équilibre à ma vie. C'est bizarre à dire quand on sait d'où il vient.

Maria tenta de sourire. Mais elle ne parvint qu'à esquisser ce qui ressemblait plus à une grimace. Ses yeux s'embrumèrent.

-Je me sens si perdue.

Liz aurait bien rappelé à Maria qu'elle serait toujours là pour elle. Mais ce comportement était égoïste et ce n'était pas du tout du genre de Liz. De quel droit pouvait-elle imposer à son amie de rester ? Pourtant, elle commettrait une grave erreur en partant.

-Maria, murmura Liz en la prenant dans ses bras.

Elle pleurait à chaudes larmes à présent. Michael l'observait toujours à distance. Lui aussi était malheureux. Il regrettait son geste irréfléchi et impulsif. Il avait voulu protéger la jeune fille mais il n'avait réussi qu'à la rendre plus vulnérable et fragile encore. Mais à présent, c'était trop tard pour revenir en arrière. Il aurait tant aimé la consoler, la prendre dans ses bras…

Kyle était dans son salon en compagnie d'Isabel. Leur relation était maintenant officielle… Et ils l'officialisaient parfaitement bien. Quand le shérif rentra aux environs de vingt trois heures, il fut surpris de voir son fils dans une pareille position. Isabel, à son tour, avait découvert les joies de la relation humano extra-terrestre.

Tess, quant à elle, était dans sa chambre de Kyle –qu'elle empruntait toujours à convenance- tapissant les mur tantôt de vert tantôt de mauve. Puis effaçant tout dans un accès de rage, elle se laissa tomber sur le lit. La maison était assez calme. Une heure plus tard environs, Isabel fut ramenée chez elle par son petit copain. Quant au shérif, il s'enferma dans son bureau. Il était alors minuit…

C'est aux environs de minuit, que les agents spéciaux du FBI commencèrent leur mission. Un homme, toujours, les dirigeaient. Il leur donna à chacun des ordres précis à suivre.

-Objectif : repérage, Annonça-t-il. Le camp se charge du reste. Nous devons nous assurer que des humains ne seront pas mêlés à ça.

-Mais patron l'un d'entre eux, je veux dire des aliens, est déjà…

-Nous nous occupons des autres.

Le chef de l'unité fit désigna ensuite un groupe d'hommes pour le suivre afin de se rendre au crashdown. Il ordonna ensuite à d'autres de se rendre chez les Valenti. Dans la nuit noire qui semblait les avoir encerclé, deux équipes se déployèrent dans Roswell.

Après avoir travaillé un long moment dans son bureau, Jim Valenti était allé se coucher. Dans le salon, il n'y avait plus que Tess qui veillait, attendant impatiemment le retour de Kyle. Elle déambulait dans la pièce, tourna sans but autour de la table.

-Oh, Kyle, se moqua-t-elle imitant Isabel. Merci.

Elle leva les mains au ciel et releva un jambe telle un pin-up. Elle tourna ensuite plusieurs fois sur elle-même.

-Merci beaucoup d'être mon petit ami à la place de Michael. Aujourd'hui, je ne veux plus rentrer chez moi.

Elle ouvrit un tiroir et en sortit une photo d'Alex. Elle la regarda attentivement comme pour essayer de la déchiffrer.

-Et toi, merci d'échapper à mon pouvoir… ce n'est pas bien ! Il est michant, ouh oui très michant le cafard humain.

À l'extérieur, alors que Tess s'amusait à parodier les humains, l'équipe chargée de se rendre chez les Valenti arriva sur place. Il passèrent près d'une fenêtre et virent Tess. Un agent marcha alors sur une branche qui craqua. Tess tourna la tête vers la fenêtre et l'ouvrit.

-Qui est là, appela-t-elle.

Bien entendu, personne ne répondit. Elle tourna la tête de tous les côtés. Mais elle n'aperçut que le noir sombre et lugubre de la nuit. Elle sortit et alla voir à l'extérieur.

-Alex ? siffla-t-elle ignorant tout de son récent départ.

Elle avança doucement et silencieusement. Sa fine oreille entendit un murmure en provenance d'un épais buisson. Elle s'en approcha, aussi discrète qu'une souris. Tapis dans la fougère, la troupe d'agent qu'elle s'en aille. Il n'y avait plus de bruit. Sans doute s'était-elle éloignée. Mais soudain, elle surgit de nulle part au dessus de leurs têtes apeurées. Ils sursautèrent et armèrent directement leurs armes. Dans un mouvement de réflexe et de protection, Tess leva la main. Geste qui provoqua la panique parmi les hommes. Ils connaissaient tout de ces histoires de traces de mains argentées. Ils prirent donc panique.

-Ne bougez pas, ordonna Tess. Ne bougez pas où je vous pulvérise.

Elle n'avait plus le choix. Elle s'était trahie elle-même. Allait-elle devoir tuer pour se protéger comme le faisait Nasedo ? Ils baissèrent tous leurs armes. Elles tombèrent à terre. Ils avaient l'air mort de peur. Tess ordonna aux hommes de se relever doucement, sans embrouille. Alors qu'ils s'exécutaient tous, l'un d'eux, probablement plus téméraire –ou suicidaire- que les autres, se jeta à terre pour récupérer son arme.

Valenti se réveilla en sursaut. Un coup de feu venait d'être tiré. Il en était certain. Il avait entendu le bruit de la détonation. Il se leva rapidement. Il enfila un peignoir et prit son revolver. Cela venait de l'extérieur. Il sortit, méfiant. Il fit quelques pas dans le noir, vers l'allée, sur le côté de la maison, près des feuillus buissons, là d'où provenait le bruit qu'il avait pu entendre. Il s'approcha. Ce qu'il vit lui glaça le sang…

-Oh mon Dieu, dit-il, horrifié.

Il plaqua sa main sur sa bouche. Il mit quelques secondes avant de réaliser ce qu'il avait juste devant les yeux. Il ne pouvait y croire.

C'est une vingtaine de minutes plus tard que le fils du shérif passa la porte du foyer familial. Quand il entra, il trouva son père assis dans le fauteuil du salon, la tête dans ses mains.

-Papa ? qu'est ce qu'il se passe. Je rentre tard, je sais, mais…

-Kyle, assied toi !

Son ton était si dur. On aurait presque dit qu'il l'ordonnait. Son fils obéit donc sans trop poser de questions. Il n'aimait pas du tout cette voix que son père prenait à chaque fois qu'un évènement malheureux survenait. Il avait pris la même voix pour lui annoncer que sa mère était partie…

-Il y a eu un accident, commença-t-il.

-Quoi ? Max est mort encore une fois ?

Le shérif secoua négativement la tête. Kyle le regardait avec insistance. Il voulait le déchiffrer. Il voulait savoir ce qu'il cachait. Il en avait assez d'attendre sans savoir rien y faire.

-Un coup de feu a été tiré.

-C'est Liz ?

-Kyle s'il te plait. Laisse moi parler.

Kyle se renfrogna sur lui-même. Il se blottit au fond de son fauteuil et attendit la suite. Le shérif reprit calmement son souffle. Ses mains avaient commencées à trembler.

-Le FBI est arrivé à Roswell.

-Quoi ?

Le shérif ne prêta pas attention à l'exclamation de son fils ni à son air totalement décomposé. Il continua.

-Il est remonté jusqu'à nous. Une de leur équipe est venue ici et Tess…

-Elle les a tués ? c'est ça ? Je savais que cette fille n'avait aucun cœur.

-Kyle ! Tess est morte. Tess est morte !

_« Liz Parker, 15 décembre 1999._

_Je ne peux pas le nier. La mort de Tess il y a déjà une semaine m'a libérée. C'est différent pour Max aussi. C'est un monde différent, plein d'espoir et de possibilités pour notre couple. _

_Quant à Maria, elle n'a toujours pas décidé ce qu'elle allait faire. Billy vient la voir chaque jour. Il tente de la convaincre. Elle ne sait toujours pas que ma relation avec Max a évolué. Comment lui dire ? Elle est si préoccupée par ses problèmes. Elle a tellement de choses en tête en ce moment._

_Nous avons été aux funérailles de Tess. Nous étions sept. Malgré ma haine envers elle, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'avoir pitié. Elle n'a vraiment pas dû avoir la vie facile… _

_Même si tout semble rentrer dans l'ordre, j'ai cette désagréable impression que quelque chose se prépare. _

_Et si la mort de Tess n'était que le commencement »_

Mercredi 16 décembre, 8h30. Les cours ont commencés. Depuis la disparition de Tess, les commérages vont bon train. Les rumeurs les plus folles circulent. Les causes de sa mort étant _« un mystère »_ pour tous les élèves, les pipelettes s'en donnaient à coeur joie. Dès que Liz apparaissait au détour d'un couloir, les murmures émanaient de plusieurs groupes d'élèves, et se répandaient, plus vite encore que la peste. L'endroit parfait pour les commérages étaient : les toilettes des filles.

-Tu plaisantes, s'esclaffa Tracey en regardant son groupe d'amie.

Tracey était grande, blonde de surcroît malgré sa teinte brune, et avait les yeux couleur bleu ciel. Elle était la pom-pom girl la plus populaire du lycée et également la plus douée pour inventée les histoires les plus fausses sur la moindre personne ayant croisé son chemin.

-Liz l'aurait tué pour être sûre que Max ne la tromperait jamais avec elle ?

Elle tourna sa tête vers le miroir. Elle fouilla dans sons sac et en sortit un petite boite. Elle se remit une touche de fond de teint sur le nez d'un geste des plus hautain.

-J'ai toujours su qu'ils n'étaient pas nets, commenta Pam Troy.

Pamela Troy était, quant à elle, un des pires ennemies de Maria. Elles ne s'étaient jamais appréciées. Le jour où Liz s'était faite tirer dessus et qu'elle n'avait, au départ pas voulu le dire à Maria, elle s'était installée à côté d'elle en classe. Celle-ci était également, la meilleure amie de Tracey.

-Surtout que c'est Liz qui est responsable de la rupture de Tess et Max, enchaîna Alyssa.

Alyssa Becker jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Lucinda. Elles étaient les deux dernières de leur petit groupe de pom-pom girl sans cervelle. Toutes aussi superficielles l'une que l'autre, elles adoraient colporter les ragots les plus immondes.

-Pour attirer son attention, elle aurait été jusqu'à faire semblant d'avoir été blessée. Vous vous souvenez de l'accident au crashdown en septembre ? Et bien tout était manigancé.

Elle agitait les bras comme si tout ce qu'elle venait de dire avait une importance capitale dans son existence. On eut dit qu'elle était sur le point de s'évanouir tellement la nouvelle était incroyable.

-Mais elle était avec Kyle, se rappela Lucinda une autre pom-pom girl. Pourquoi aurait-elle…

-Kyle n'était qu'une couverture, expliqua Tracey.

Les deux autres acquiescèrent d'un mouvement de tête synchronisé et du même léger 'oui' murmuré de la manière la plus sérieuse possible. Tracey fixa Lucinda puis se retourna vers le miroir. Elle sortit de son sac un rouge à lèvre dont elle badigeonna généreusement ses lèvres.

-D'ailleurs, elle l'a largué peu après. Elle a l'air d'une fille parfaite. Mais tout ça ne sont que des apparences.

-Tu crois qu'elle l'a abattue de sang froid ? demanda Pam.

Elles se turent toutes les quatre lorsque la porte d'une des toilettes s'ouvrit. Liz en sortit. Aucune des pom-pom girl n'osa prononcer un mot. Liz partit, en colère mais aussi humiliée, triste et blessée par ce que les autres pensaient d'elle. Bien sur les avis de Tracey, Pam Alyssa et Lucinda lui importait peu. Pourtant, si elles étaient capables de songer à tant d'horreurs, que disaient les autres dans son dos ? Pensaient-ils sérieusement qu'elle était responsable de la mort de Tess ? Elle quitta les toilettes sans un mot. Sa vie semblait s'arranger mais le monde extérieur était plus cruel qu'elle ne l'aurait imaginé. Elle sécha rapidement ses larmes et cessa de s'apitoyer sur son sort. Au détour d'un couloir, elle croisa Maria.

-Liz, tu es là, se précipita-t-elle de dire. Tu sais quoi ?

-C'est moi qui aie tué Tess ?

Maria sembla surprise que sa meilleure amie soit au courant. C'était là ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à lui dire. Mais apparemment, cela ne la surprenait guère. Elle avait même l'air de le prendre avec désinvolture. Mais les yeux encore rouges de Liz ne manquèrent pas de sauter aux yeux de Maria.

-C'est ce qui se dit oui…

-Oublie ça, Maria. Tout va très bien. Occupe toi plutôt de toi.

Elle avait dit ça sur un ton assez blessant qui laissa Maria une impression désagréable de rancœur. Elle la planta ainsi dans le couloir. Elle ne voulait pas que leur discussion dérive encore une fois sur Billy. Elle décida de partir et de retourner au crashdown. Les cours étant finis, elle n'eut aucun complexe en laissant Maria, seule, dans un couloir. Arrivée chez elle, elle monta se réfugier dans sa chambre et se mit à pleurer. Liz avait été à peine partie que Maria avec croisé Max, lui expliquant la situation. Quelques minutes plus tard, Liz fut rejointe par son petit ami.

-Tu es triste, sentit le jeune homme.

Il vint s'asseoir près d'elle. Elle était couchée de tout son long sur le lit. Il posa doucement sa main sur son épaule. Liz se releva brusquement.

-Tu sais ce que Tracey et ses copines s'imagine ?

Max secoua la tête. Il le savait car Maria lui avait expliqué, mais il voulait l'entendre de la bouche de Liz. Celle-ci passa sa manche sur ses yeux et ses joues encore rougis par les pleurs.

-Elles pensent que j'ai tué Tess. Elles ne savent rien de moi. Comment peuvent-elles juger ?

Liz commençait à s'énerver. Elle remuait les bras à la manière d'une héroïne de série télévisée connue. Sa respiration s'était accélérée. Elle était excédée.

-Calme toi, l'apaisa Max. Tu sais très bien que ces filles ne sont que des pom-pom girls hautaines juste bonne à colporter les rumeurs.

Elle se frotta les yeux. Malgré la présence apaisante de Max, des larmes perlaient toujours sur ses joues. Le jeune homme lui caressa la joue de son pouce.

-Je te sens frustrée aussi, dit Max. Ce n'est pas à cause de Tracey j'espère.

-Non, admit Liz.

Elle soupira. Encore un autre pan de sa vie qui partait en vrille. Elle se calma quelque peu. Elle reprit une respiration normale. Son cœur se remit à battre régulièrement.

-Il y a Maria. Elle essaie de faire comme si tout allait bien alors qu'on ne se parle même plus. Enfin plus de la même façon. La discution est à sens unique.

-Sujet de prédilection : elle et Billy.

Elle soupira, toujours aussi frustrée. Max avait raison. Maria ne parlait que de ça. Elle était totalement obsédée par cette histoire. Liz pouvait comprendre. Mais Maria en avait oublié le monde extérieur. Liz avait peur qu'elle ne choisisse de partir.

-Elle ne restera pas, avoua-t-elle à Max. Je ne pourrai pas la retenir. Le seul qui pourrait, c'est Michael.

Liz rit sans joie. Michael s'était enfermé dans une haine sans pareille, laissant parler son orgueil plutôt que ses sentiments. Réaction typiquement masculine.

-Mais il n'en fait rien. Il se morfond tout seul.

-Question de fierté. Du Michael tout craché.

-Il va la perdre. Nous allons tous la perdre. Elle va partir et tous nous oublier. Nous deviendrons de charmants souvenirs.

Max prit sa petite amie dans ses bras. Il ressentait sa douleur, sa peine, sa peur de perdre sa meilleure amie…

À cause d'un garçon comme Billy, elles allaient peut-être être séparées l'une de l'autre.

-Max. Elle ne sait rien du tout.

-Tu veux dire, pour nous deux ?

Liz acquiesça tristement. Elle baissa la tête et émit un douloureux soupir. Elle se frotta à nouveau les yeux.

-Elle ne le sait même pas. C'est le genre de chose qu'on raconte à sa meilleure amie. La seule, l'unique, celle qui nous comprend. Mais Maria n'est plus là…

Max ne savait pas trop quoi dire. Mais sa présence suffisait à Liz. Il la rassurait. Il était là quand elle en avait besoin. C'était tout ce qu'elle lui demandait.

-Même Michael le sait, ironisa-t-elle.

-Viens là…

Il l'attira à elle. Sa chaleur lui fit le plus grand bien. Liz respira profondément. Il sentait si bon. Meilleur encore que les différentes huiles dont se servait Maria pour se détendre. Max lui déposa un tendre baiser sur le front. Ils restèrent ainsi un moment.

Quelque part au milieu de nulle part, Le chef de l'unité spécial déambulait dans les couloirs des locaux secrets du FBI.

-Patron, appela un agent. Patron, je ne comprend toujours pas pourquoi nous avons arrêté l'opération. Nous étions sur le point de découvrir si oui ou non les informations de l'agent De Luca au sujet de Liz Parker étaient correctes.

Il rattrapa son supérieur. Ils se mirent à marcher un moment à la même cadence. Soudain, l'homme plein de morgue s'immobilisa. Il tourna la tête vers le petit agent fédéral.

-Il y a eu un accident avec l'autre équipe. L'un des supposés alien est mort. Nous ne pouvions pas courir le risque de nous faire remarquer.

Il n'alla pas plus loin en explications. Son officier n'avait pas à en savoir plus. Il se remit à marcher dans le couloir.

-Il faut tenter autre chose pour les deux derniers.

-Calmez vos ardeurs agent Pierce. Nous tenterons quelque chose très bientôt.

Le supérieur semblait malgré tout dérangé par autre chose. L'agent Pierce l'interrogea du regard. À nouveau, le chef de l'unité spécial stoppa.

-Nous avons de sérieux ennuis depuis que l'agent Ramirez a disparu de nos services…

-Qu'allons nous faire de lui ?

-Rien ! Il ne peut pas nous nuire…

Encore une fois, le supérieur poursuivit sa route dans l'étroit couloir qui menait à son bureau. Il s'adressait toujours à son agent de manière calme et pourtant intimidante.

-Pierce, la mission suivante sera sous vos ordres. Cette opération s'appellera : Noël à Roswell.

Et celui-ci se lit à rire de bon cœur face à la rime –et la blague sans effet- qu'il venait de faire. L'agent Daniel Pierce quant à lui avait le regard sérieux, tel un véritable chasseur d'extra-terrestre.

Jeudi 17 décembre, le jour fatidique. Pour Maria, tout se jouait aujourd'hui. Le lendemain soir, Billy devait être à New York, Greenwich village, pour honorer un contrat. Maria décidera-t-elle de partir ? Son avenir entier dépendait de cette journée. Elle se leva donc de bonne heure, alla au lycée de Roswell –peut-être pour la dernière fois, et prit ensuite son service au Crashdown aux environs de dix sept heure. Elle travaillait depuis une bonne demi heure quand Billy arriva.

-Bonjour, la salua-t-il avec un sourire radieux.

-Hey, le salua Maria.

Il vint s'asseoir au comptoir où Maria était en train de nettoyer quelques verres laissés par des clients.

-Alors, à quand le départ ?

-J'ai un train à 22h15. Ensuite, à Albuquerque je prends un avion direction New York, Greenwich village quartier résidentiel de manhattan.

-Tu dois drôlement bien connaître l'endroit.

-J'y vis depuis six mois.

Il lui sourit amicalement. Il avait toujours cette manière si spéciale de la regarder. Maria avait toujours craqué. Encore aujourd'hui, elle voyait mal comment Résister.

-Aurais-je le plaisir de t'y emmener ?

Maria inspira profondément. C'était le moment qu'elle avait tant redouté, ou peut-être attendu. Elle ne savait pas très bien. Elle baissa la tête puis déclara d'un ton sombre :

-À quelle heure dois-je être à la gare ?

Le sourire de Billy s'épanouit sur son visage. Maria en fit de même. Elle avait beau avoir le cœur lourd, elle était persuadée que c'était la meilleure de solutions. Ici, elle n'avait plus rien. Sans Michael, tout lui paraissait vide et sans intérêt. Même Liz lui semblait distante. Pourquoi resterait-elle ? C'était la chance de sa vie.

Ses valises étaient prêtes et bouclées depuis maintenant dix minutes. Elle avait rendez-vous à vingt deux heure avec Billy. Pourtant, Maria n'avait pas su attendre. Sa mère rentrait plus tôt ce jour là. Elle ne voulait pas qu'elle la voie partir ainsi. Elle lui avait écrit une lettre qu'elle avait laissée sur la table. Amy De Luca la trouverait sans doute en rentrant chez elle. Maria avait uniquement prévenu sa meilleure amie –pouvait-elle encore l'appeler comme ça. Elle avait ensuite quitté sa maison et s'était dirigée vers la gare. Elle était à présent assise sur un banc, sur le quai. Il n'était malheureusement que vingt et une heure trente.

-Alors tu pars, lança une voix derrière elle.

Elle tourna la tête et découvrit Michael. Elle ne l'avait pas entendu arriver. Il la regardait avec un regard profond et intense. Le même regard qu'il lui avait plusieurs fois jeté lorsqu'ils se retrouvaient pour regarder un film d'horreur. Elle comprenait ce que cela voulait dire. Elle ne soutint pas son regard et baissa la tête.

-C'est la meilleure chose à faire, répondit-elle.

Il s'approcha doucement, sans prononcer un mot de plus. Il s'assit à ses côtés. Il baissa la tête. Elle ne bougea pas d'un poil.

-J'aurais voulu, commença-t-il. J'aurais voulu que tout ça se passe autrement.

-Michael, si tu essaies de me faire rester ça ne sert à rien. Ma décision est prise. Je pars !

Il commençait à avoir les yeux humides. Il savait qu'il lui avait fait du mal, mais méritait-il tant de méchanceté. Les paroles de la jeune fille étaient dures et douloureuses.

-Ecoute simplement ce que j'ai à te dire. Après je m'en irai… pour toujours.

-Bien. Fais vite. J'ai un train à prendre.

Même si sont train n'arriverait que dans un bon moment, Maria n'était pas certaine qu'elle pourrait tenir. Si Billy la faisait toujours craquer par des petites attitudes du passé, Michael la troublait toujours également. Celui-ci passa nerveusement sa main dans ses cheveux et se mordilla la lèvre inférieure. Maria, même s'il elle l'eut voulu, ne pu pas s'empêcher de frissonner.

-Je voudrais tant que tout soit normal.

Elle étouffa un rire amusé. Enfin, elle tourna les yeux vers Michael. Il pleurait… Elle n'en revint pas. Lui qui n'avait jamais montré une once d'émotion, était en larmes à ses côtés.

-Et quand je suis avec toi, poursuivit-il. Tout l'est. Mais je suis différent et si tu pars, j'ai peur que…

-Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. Ton secret sera bien gardé.

-Maria. Je t'aime.

Elle en resta bouche bée. Même s'ils étaient sortis ensemble, pas une seule fois il ne lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait, ou tout du moins jamais comme ça, si directement. Il l'avait peut-être montré, mais cette fois, il lui avouait. Il se mettait à nu. Il se laissait voir par elle.

-J'ai voulu croire que non, pour me protéger… nous protéger. Mais je tiens trop à toi pour te laisser partir. Toutes ces choses que j'aurais du te dire plus tôt, je te les dis maintenant. Car si tu t'en vas, je ne suis plus rien. Sans toi je ne vis plus. Tu es mon équilibre. J'ai besoin de toi.

Michael tomba à genoux devant Maria. Il tenta de lui prendre les mains mais la jeune fille demeurait distante. Elle ne savait pas comment réagir. Ses yeux commencèrent à s'embrumer.

-Je t'en prie, reste. J'ai besoin de te voir, d'entendre ta voix, de caresser ta peau si douce, d'embrasser tes lèvres. Ne me laisse pas seul. Tu es ma famille… et je n'ai mis que trop de temps pour m'en rendre compte. Je t'aime Maria.

Ils se regardèrent les yeux dans les yeux. _« Sa famille » _pensa Maria_« Il a dit que j'étais sa famille. Il a dit qu'il m'aimait… ». _Michael lui attrapa les mains. Elle se laissa faire. Elle s'était rapprochée de lui. Il était toujours à genoux.

-Je ne savais pas ce qu'était l'amour avant de te connaître. Et pour cause, tu me connais plus que quiconque. Tu en sais plus sur moi que Isabel ou même Max. Tout est secondaire si tu es là. Tout ce qui compte c'est toi.

-Michael…

Elle s'avança encore un peu vers lui. Elle lui caressa le visage à l'aide de ses pouces et essuya les larmes douloureuses qui coulaient le long de ses joues rougies.

-Tu n'as qu'un mot à dire et je m'en irai. Mais garde en mémoire tout ce que je viens de te dire et… garde une petite place pour moi, quelque part au fond de ton cœur.

-Michael…

Elle s'agenouilla en face de lui. Elle pleurait totalement à présent. Ses mains toujours sur les joues du jeune homme, elle l'attira à elle et l'embrassa tendrement.

-Je t'aime Michael.

-Je t'aime…

Elle l'embrassa à nouveau. Baiser auquel il répondit. Maria soupira de joie. Que sa chaleur était réconfortante. Comment avait-elle pu imaginer s'en séparer ? Il lui sourit. Ils étaient heureux enfin.

-Et Billy ? demanda Michael.

-Et bien Billy… va se retrouver seul et malheureux. Mais mon cœur appartient à un autre.

Michael serra Maria dans ses bras. Il avait compris –peut-être un peu tard- qu'elle représentait la part la plus importante dans sa vie. Elle avait choisi d'être auprès de lui. Il avait dû accepter qu'il l'aimait. Si ils devaient prendre des risques, ils les prendraient ensemble.

-Je te ramène au crashdown, annonça Michael.

Il se releva et prit Maria par la main. Ils commencèrent à marcher sur le quai. Michael lançait des regards en biais à sa petite amie. Elle l'interrogea du regard.

-J'en connais qui ont du retard de confessions entre filles à rattraper, dit-il en souriant.

-Tu parles de Liz.

Maria se retourna vers Michael, intriguée. Depuis quand parlait-il à Liz de trucs de filles ? Il hocha la tête en signe d'affirmation. Maria plissa le front, l'air perplexe.

-Il y a quelque chose de spécial ?

-Et bien…

Le sourire du jeune homme s'élargit. Maria ouvrit grand la bouche. Elle donna un léger coup de poing dans l'épaule de Michael.

-Toi tu me caches des chose, lui dit-elle.

-Peut-être bien… devine.

Maria réfléchit un court instant. Il ne pouvait pas s'agir de trente six mille chose. Elle connaissait bien Liz. Si quelque chose d'important lui était arrivé ça ne pouvait être qu'à propos de…

-C'est à propos de Max.

L'air sérieux, Michael acquiesça à nouveau. Il commença à zigzaguer et à tituber alors que Maria lui assénait de nombreux coup dans le côté afin d'en savoir plus.

-Quelque chose de bien ?

-Particulièrement bien…

-Ha oui ?

Michael hocha la tête. Son silence agaçait Maria. Il était si mignon. Mais quand il l'énervait, elle le trouvait irrésistible. Maintenant qu'il était là, Billy lui semblait bien dérisoire.

-Tu ne t'en doutes pas ? Tu vas sauter de joie en l'apprenant.

-Oh.

Les yeux de Maria se mirent à scintiller. Un éclair d'illumination passa dans son regard. Elle se tourna d'un coup vers Michael. Elle avait les yeux exorbités à présent.

-Quoi ? demanda Michael jouant les innocents.

-Ne me dis pas que…

-Quoi ?

-Ils l'ont fait ?

Les quelques secondes durant lesquelles Michael fit patienter Maria, parurent insupportables à la jeune fille. Michael hocha à nouveau la tête. On entendit alors le cri de joie de l'adolescente retentir dans tout Roswell.

Maria et Michael venaient de se réconcilier. La jeune fille avait retrouvé sa joie de vivre et le jeune homme sa raison de vivre…

Mais malgré tout, le FBI prépare toujours quelque chose.

Alex, Liz et Kyle, où qu'ils soient, ne sont toujours pas en sécurité.

Que va-t-il leur arriver ?

Quel tournant va prendre leur vie déjà si compliquée ?

La suite dans « Joyeux Noël Mr Withman ».

Épisode qui vu son titre concernera Alex (on en parlera un peu plus… je le trouvais un peu inactif alors…)


	10. Joyeux Noël Mr Whitman

Roswell.

Note de l'auteur: Enfin le 10ème chapitre. Je suis en train de tout corriger mais la suite devrait être plus rapide. Merci de tout coeur au quelques rares qui laissent des reviews. Ca fait toujours plaisir!

Épisode 10 : Joyeux Noël Mr. Whitman. 

(Merry Christmas Mister Whitman.)

Noël approchait. Mais le ciel restait clair au dessus de la petite ville de Roswell, nouveau Mexique. La veille de la grande fête était déjà arrivée. Partout, tout le monde s'activait pour que tout soit prêt. Les derniers préparatifs étaient certainement les plus durs. Au crashdown, toute la petite bande était réunie. Bien que fermé, le restaurant était bondé de monde. La mort de Tess semblait presque avoir disparu de leur mémoire. Peut-être cela valait-il mieux ainsi. Tout semblait rentrer dans l'ordre et les fêtes s'annonçaient aussi normales que possibles. En cuisine, les parents de Max ainsi que la mère de Maria, prévoyaient le repas. Le shérif était avec le reste du groupe. Ils décoraient la salle.

-Ca va être bizarre cette année, remarqua Maria. Alex ne sera pas des nôtres cette année.

Liz tourna la tête vers son amie tout en acquiesçant. Alex était en formation militaire afin d'enfin suivre les traces de sa famille. Maria soupira d'un air affligé.

-D'habitude, il est avec Liz et moi et nous fêtons ça tous ensemble.

-Tu nous avais même arrachée le nouveau membre de notre famille l'année dernière, se plaignit Max. Elle était nouvelle chez les Evans, c'était son premier Noël avec nous, et elle a déserté toute la soirée.

Il fit une grimace de désapprobation en direction de Maria. Celle-ci lui tira la langue comme une grande gamine qu'elle était. Elle rit légèrement. Max leva les yeux au ciel.

-Je me rattraperai cette année, promit Liz.

-Vous avez intérêt mademoiselle Parker.

Max fit quelques pas artistiques en direction de Liz qui était en train d'accrocher des guirlandes sur les murs de la salle. Il entoura ses jambes de ses bras et la fit tourner dans les airs. Elle éclata de rire.

-Mais arrêtez donc de discuter ! Il reste tant de chose à faire. Vous le réalisez ça ?

Après avoir braillé, Isabel tapa légèrement sur la tête de Max à l'aide des feuilles qu'elle tenait en main. Elle avait déjà tout coordonné. À présent, elle supervisait les préparatifs.

-Revoilà la terreur des guirlandes…

-Qu'est ce que tu as dit Michael ?

-Moi ?… Rien.

-Bien. Alors accroche cette boule là-bas, tu veux ?

Michael s'exécuta. À peine eut-elle le dos tourné qu'il mima un 'garde à vous'. Maria étouffa un rire. Tous affairés, ils s'amusaient. L'un lança de temps à autre quelques décorations sur l'un de ses amis, au plus grand dam d'Isabel. Elle s'égosillait toutes les deux minutes en essayant de tenir à la baguette ces adolescents enfantins. La désormais célèbre clochette de la porte d'entrée tinta. Entra alors un jeune homme latino. Il était vêtu d'un classique costume plissé gris. Il était plutôt grand, et de court cheveux noirs bouclaient sur le haut de sa tête. Il avait des yeux de couleur noisette.

-Désolé, nous sommes fermé, déclara machinalement Liz.

Mais l'homme ne prêta pas attention à sa remarque. Il s'engouffra dans la restaurant et regarda tout autour de lui d'un air affolé. Il tituba et s'accrocha à Max.

-Alex Withman. Je cherche Alex Withman, s'insurgea-t-il.

-Qui êtes vous ?

-Mon nom est Jesse Ramirez. Je vous en prie. C'est important. Je dois trouver Alex Withman.

Il lâcha sa prise sur Max et chancela ensuite quelque peu en direction des autres membres du groupe. Son état de panique était tel qu'il haletait fortement.

-Il est partis en stage dans un camp militaire, l'informa Liz.

-J'arrive trop tard…

Ils le regardèrent tous comme s'il s'agissait d'un fantôme. L'inconnu baissa la tête et se massa les temps. Il semblait se maudire intérieurement. Que voulait-il à Alex ?

-Alex, Alexander Withman est en danger, annonça-t-il.

Ils assirent Jesse Ramirez à une table du crashdown. Isabel éloigna ses parents ainsi que la mère de Maria. « Recherche des cadeaux » oblige. Il était quand même temps de faire les achats, leur avait prôner Isabel. Jesse paraissait vraiment inquiet pour Alex.

-D'où connaissez vous Alex, interrogea Liz.

-Il faut que je vous raconte toute l'histoire, sinon, vous ne me croirez pas. C'est tellement fou.

-Allez-y.

Il essuya nerveusement les gouttes de sueur qui perlaient sur son front d'un revers de la main. Il déglutit avec difficultés. Il prit ensuite une profonde inspiration.

-Il existe au FBI, une branche spéciale, une unité si je puis dire. Elle est composé d'agents qui ont pour mission de… de démasquer les extra-terrestres. C'est fou, je sais…

Jesse jeta un regard à ses interlocuteurs qui ne semblaient pas étonné le moins du monde. Non surprise par les déclarations du jeune homme, Maria enchaîna :

-Quel est le rapport avec Alex ?

Le jeune homme hésita. Il déglutit avec difficultés. Jesse Ramirez le regarda un instant puis enchaîna.

-En septembre dernier, l'unité spéciale s'est intéresser de très près à un accident qui aurait révéler la présence aliénoïde à Roswell.

_« La fusillade du restaurant, le jour où Max m'a sauvé » _pensa Liz. Elle croisa les bras se sentant responsable de e qui arrivait en ce moment.

-Un nouvel agent a donc été engagé pour enquêter. Il se nommait Sean De Luca. L'unité l'a sortit de prison. Étant natif de Roswell, il pouvait plus facilement s'infiltrer.

Il marqua une courte pause et bu un peu de l'eau que Liz lui avait apportée. Ils ne relevèrent même pas lorsque Jesse parla du cousin de Maria. Tous étaient pendus à ses lèvres. Il reprit son récit :

-Mais fin du mois dernier, l'agent De Luca a cessé de donner signe de vie. Il n'a laissé derrière lui qu'un dossier et quatre noms : Kyle Valenti, Tess Harding, Liz Parker et Alex Withman.

Maria ricana légèrement. Bien évidemment que Sean n'avait plus donné signe de vie. Lorsqu'il avait enlevé Nasedo, Tess l'avait retrouvé et l'avait tué.

-Une enquête a déterminé que Kyle Valenti ne pouvait être l'un d'entre eux. Trop d'histoire avec sa famille… bien que je les soupçonne d'avoir encore des vues sur lui.

_« Charmant » _pensa l'intéresser. Il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine trouvant la situation très inconfortable. Il se racla le fond de la gorge afin de se donner une contenance.

-Ils se sont alors concentrés sur les trois autres. Ils avaient pour objectif de les amener… au camp.

-Qu'est ce que le camp ? demanda Michael.

Jesse Ramirez leva les yeux vers le jeune homme. Un éclair de frayeur y passa. L'hybride pu sentir sa crainte.

-Le pire cauchemar de toute personne qui s'y retrouve prisonnier, comme c'est probablement le cas de votre ami Alex.

Il y eut un silence malsain. Le jeune homme latino reprenait peu à peu son souffle et s'étonna de ne pas entendre de rires ou de moqueries de la part de ses interlocuteurs.

-Alex a sans doute été le plus facile en emmené là-bas pour de fausses vraies raisons. Mais c'est le sort qui attend Liz Parker et Tess harding. Peut-être même encore Kyle Valenti.

-Tess Harding est morte, dit Max.

-Quoi ?

Le regard du jeune homme se leva promptement vers ses interlocuteurs. Le ton de sa voix avait changé et représentait parfaitement l'inquiétude qui lui serrait la gorge.

-Elle a été tuée, il y a bientôt deux semaines, continua Isabel.

-Comment est-ce possible ? s'exclama Jesse. Ils avaient prévu de tous les amener au camp. C'est là que tout devait commencer.

Jesse ne semblait plus comprendre. Sa tête dodelinait dans tous les sens. Son front se plissait à mesure qu'il réfléchissait. Les autres devinrent suspicieux. Mais qui était-il au juste pour savoir tout ? Leur voulait-il du bien ou du mal ?

-Comment vous savez tout ça, questionna Max.

-Je suis un ex agent de l'unité.

À ses paroles, ils eurent tous un frisson. Mais s'il n'en faisait plus partie, il avait tout de même été l'un des leurs.

-Je vous en prie croyez moi, implora-t-il. Il court un grand danger. Il est facile d'entrer dans le camp mais presque suicidaire d'essayer en sortir.

À son stage militaire, cela faisait bientôt deux semaines qu'Alex suivait les ordres. Ce qui le dérangeait un peu, c'est qu'il n'était pas dans la même caserne qu'à son habitude. Venant d'une famille de militaires, Alex était habitué aux stages. Mais cette fois-ci, on ne l'avait pas emmené au même endroit. Pourtant, il n'était pas seul. Il était entouré d'une vingtaine d'hommes tous plus âgés que lui. Un autre détail le troublait. Tous les trois jours, Alex devait se rendre à l'infirmerie pour y faire à chaque fois un examen différent. Tantôt une radio, tantôt des tests d'aptitude respiratoire. Demain, il devrait se soumettre à la –fatidique- prise de sang… Il se trouvait sur son lit dans le dortoir en train de se poser des questions quand un homme entra.

-Alexander Withman, cria la voix.

Alex ne reconnut pas le visage de son interlocuteur. Il ne l'avait jamais vu sur les lieux. Il se releva et immédiatement se mis au garde à vous. Il se risqua tout de même à poser une question.

-Qui êtes vous, demanda-t-il intrigué.

-Je m'appelle Daniel Pierce, sourit l'homme. Je serai votre supérieur officiel pour le reste de votre… entraînement ici.

Il s'imposa par sa posture droite. Alex se sentit soudain immensément petit. Il redressa les épaules pour paraître plus grand. Mais rien n'y fit. L'agent Pierce le dépassait de cinq bons centimètres.

-Vous devrez obéir à chacun de mes ordres. Est-ce bien compris ?

-Parfaitement clair chef.

-Non. Pas de chef. Ça me vieillit, plaisanta-t-il. Dites « monsieur ». Nous sommes entre gens civilisés n'est-ce pas ?

Pierce usait de ce ton sirupeux, doucereux, qui caractérisait son personnage. Alex hocha positivement de la tête puis la baissa toujours songeur quant aux méthodes pratiquées ici.

-Je suis sûr, enchaîna Pierce, que vous vous demandez pourquoi nous vous faisons subir tant d'examens médicaux.

-C'est-à-dire…

-Ne vous justifiez pas. C'est parfaitement normal.

Puisque c'était commun, Alex demanda par conséquent à en savoir plus. Daniel Pierce s'avança à pas feutrés vers le jeune garçon et lui murmura à l'oreille :

-Nous ne voulons pas qu'il vous arrive quelque chose. Nous vérifions peu à peu si vous allez bien…

-Pourquoi ne pas avoir commencer par la prise de sang ?

-Nous gardons le meilleur pour la fin.

Alex ne su comment prendre cette réponse mais il s'en contenta amplement. Il ne voulait pas se poser trop de questions de peur de ne pas aimer les réponses.

-Monsieur. Savez-vous quand je pourrai avoir une permission ? Cela fait des semaines que je n'ai pas vu mes amis.

-Vos amis vous manquent, n'est-ce pas ?

Alex approuva d'un hochement unique de la tête. Le sourire sur le visage de l'agent s'intensifia.

-Croyez moi, vous aurez l'occasion de les voir très bientôt, ricana-t-il.

Il tourna le dos au jeune adolescent déboussolé par la visite de cet inconnu. Encore une chose qui le troublait : aucune permission ne lui avait été accordée et il n'avait pu passer aucun coup de téléphone. Alex commença à se poser des questions alors que Daniel Pierce sortait de la pièce, un large sourire aux lèvres.

Dans la cuisine du crashdown, Max, Michael et Isabel se concertait au sujet de Jesse. Aux yeux de Max, il était sincère et totalement inoffensif tant qu'on ne lui révélait pas la vérité. Mais aux yeux de Michael, Jesse était le danger personnifié.

-Rien ne nous prouve qu'il dise la vérité.

-Rien ne nous prouve qu'il mente.

-Maxwell, cesse de vivre dans un monde rose où chaque ex agent du FBI qui se pointe est là pour nous aider et pas pour nous débusquer et nous tuer.

-Tu fais des phrases de plus en plus longues… bravo Michael.

Michael voulut répliquer. Le ton arrogant et impérial de Max l'insupportait. Il détestait voir son meilleur ami se prendre pour le roi d'une planète qu'il ne reverrait peut-être jamais.

-Arrêtez tout les deux ! cria Isabel. À chaque fois que vous vous parlez, j'ai l'impression d'être votre mère. Je vous rappelle que la vie d'Alex est peut-être en danger.

-Toujours dans l'hypothèse où môsieur l'ex agent a dit vrai.

Liz fit irruption dans la cuisine. Elle, Maria, Kyle et le shérif avaient interrogé Jesse pendant plus d'une heure. Jesse avait été heureux d'apprendre qu'elle était Liz Parker. Il constatait ainsi qu'elle n'avait pas encore été enlevée… _« Pas encore » _avait frissonné Liz.

-Du nouveau ? lui demanda Isabel.

-Et bien, il dit probablement la vérité, soupira Liz.

- Il a déserté le FBI quand il a constaté comment on traitait les agents qui échouaient. Une certaine « mademoiselle Topolsky », agent dans l'unité spéciale, ayant failli à son devoir aurait « mystérieusement » péri dans l'incendie d'un hôpital psychiatrique dans lequel ils auraient réussi à la faire interner, ajouta Maria.

Elle vit l'air insatisfait de son petit ami lors de ses révélations. Il sembla grommeler quelque chose entre les dents et reprendre son air grognon. Elle vint de placer à ses côtés pour le soutenir.

-Ce qui est sûr, c'est que son histoire se tient. Il a l'air décidé à nous aider et à nous protéger, renchérit Kyle.

-Ridicule, pouffa Michael.

Le jeune homme avait eu du mal à admettre des humains dans leur petit cercle fermé. Lorsque Liz avait appris la vérité, il aurait presque voulu s'en débarrasser mais il avait appris à la connaître et à connaître Maria et les autres aussi. Mais pour ce qui était d'un agent di FBI… il ne fallait pas trop en demander à michael. Il ne lui faisait définitivement pas confiance.

-Est-ce qu'il sait où se trouve…, demanda Max.

-Le camp ? Non il n'en sait rien.

Liz grimaça. Elle soupira ensuite tout en cogitant sur les informations que Jesse Ramirez lui avait fournies. Maria entendit l'ex agent s'agiter. Elle s'excusa et alla le rejoindre pour éviter qu'il reste plus longtemps rien qu'avec le shérif dans la salle du crashdown.

-Il sait juste qu'il est ici à Roswell. Il n'y a pas trente six mille endroits qui peuvent abriter le refuge d'une organisation gouvernementale. Quoi qu'il en soit, quand nous serons là-bas, nous devons avoir un plan et être précis. Si on se fait prendre, nous sommes morts.

Ils échangèrent un regard inquiet. C'était du suicide de le tenter mais il le fallait. Il fallait retrouver Alex et le sortir de là. Sa vie en dépendait. Même s'il était humain, ils ne laisseraient sûrement pas mourir quelqu'un comme lui. Alex, même si très discret était l'ami dont tout le monde rêvait. Mais le FBI ne le laissera pas partir aussi facilement. À présent Alex en avait vu beaucoup trop. Un bruit de verre brisé se fit entendre.

-Liz, appela Maria.

-Que se passe-t-il ?

-Quelqu'un a lancé une pierre à travers la vitre de la porte du restaurant, informa le shérif. Restez tous où vous êtes.

Le policier se saisit immédiatement de son arme. Il sortit dans la rue et alla voir dans les environs. Jesse ne tint pas en place. Il se leva et commença à s'agiter.

-Ce sont eux, affirma Jesse. Ils viennent pour vous.

Il désigna Kyle et Liz, qui venaient d'apparaître à ses côtés d'un doigt accusateur. Il tremblait comme une feuille. Ses mains valsaient dans les airs sans qu'il arrive à les fixer.

-Tant que nous sommes ensemble, ils ne peuvent rien, se rassura Max.

-Ils ont les moyens de vous séparer. Ils ont les moyens de venir vous chercher ici même si vous êtes entourés de…

Une lumière blanche aveuglante, pareille à celle que Max avait vue dans le monde parallèle, envahit le crashdown. Des hommes en uniforme jaillirent de partout. Liz chercha instinctivement Max pour qu'il la protège. Mais personne ne voyait plus rien. Deux gros bras la saisirent à la taille.

-MAX, hurla-t-elle.

-Liz ! Non… Liz !

Il tenta de la suivre via le son de sa voix… en vain. Dans la pagaille qui agitait le crashdown, il était impossible de reconnaître quelqu'un. Quand ils purent enfin apercevoir quelque chose dans cette mêlée, les agents gouvernementaux avaient déjà emmené Liz. Quand la lumière revint à la normale, ils constatèrent avec effrois que non seulement la jeune n'était plus là, mais que Kyle et Jesse aussi avaient été enlevés. Max tournait dans tous les sens pour s'assurer que c'était la réalité. Il bredouillait des phrases incompréhensibles, se sentant fautif de ce qui venait d'arriver. Tout trois avaient sans doute été amenés au camp. Mais ils ignoraient où celui-ci se trouvait.

Lors du trajet, Liz et Kyle s'étaient évanouis. Ils avaient été emmenés dans une grande pièce blanche… Tout autour d'eux, il n'y avait rien d'autre que du blanc. Ils étaient couchés au sol. Derrière les parois d'un des murs, Pierce parlait à ses associés.

-Messieurs, ils sont tous à nous.

-Il pourrait s'agir d'humain et si c'est la cas…

-Ils n'auront jamais le loisir d'expliquer cette mésaventure à qui que ce soit. Amenez moi le traître.

Deux hommes de Pierce sortirent un moment. Ils revinrent ensuite quelques minutes plus tard. Chacun par un bras, Ils tenaient Jesse Ramirez. L'agent Daniel Pierce sourit.

-Sortez, ordonna-t-il à tous ses agents. Laissez moi seul à seul avec monsieur Ramirez.

Les hommes s'exécutèrent sans ajouter un mot de plus. Pierce fixa un moment la vitre devant lui, de laquelle il voyait toujours ses prisonniers. Il se tourna face à Jesse. Celui-ci avait été attaché à un chaise qui trônait au milieu du petit local.

-Comme on se retrouve, Jesse…

-Daniel… Tu es donc le responsable de cette mission.

-C'est bien moi.

Il sourit. Il fixa ensuite à nouveau son attention sur la chambre blanche où gisaient toujours Liz et Kyle. Son rictus cruel reflétait sa personnalité d'homme plein de morgue.

-J'ai eu le poste qui aurait du te revenir, si tu n'avais pas fait l'idiot.

-J'ai choisi de protéger la vie. Toi, tu ne fais que la détruire.

Il se retourna doucement vers Jesse. Il affichait toujours ce sourire diabolique. Il tentait de l'impressionner en bougeant sans cesse d'une position à l'autre alors que lui, était contraint de se tenir fixe.

-Tu te trompes. J'essaie de protéger les mondes des ces monstres. Mais cela exige certain sacrifice.

-Sacrifier une vie ! Tu trouves ça juste ?

Pierce ne répondit pas. Il haussa dédaigneusement les épaules tout continuant de bouger encore et encore afin d'agacer le pauvre prisonnier.

-La vie est importante, Daniel. N'importe quelle vie.

-Les aliens méritent bien quelques morts…

-Tu cherches les monstres Daniel. Regarde toi dans un miroir et tu en auras déjà trouver un.

L'agent Pierce perdit son sourire. Il devint plus agressif envers Jesse. Ses yeux étaient devenus encore plus durs. Il posa ses mains sur les accoudoirs de la chaise de son interlocuteur et approcha son visage du sien.

-Ne te moque pas de moi Jesse. Tu sais ce que je suis capable de te faire endurer. Je peux te torturer peu à peu et m'arranger pour que tu sois conscient.

-Ils te détruiront. Où qu'ils soient, ils finiront par te détruire.

-Arrête ça tu veux, dit-il tout gentiment.

-Tu mourras et tu souffriras autant que tu as fait souffrir tes victimes.

Pierce se recula tout en narguant toujours le pauvre malheureux qui ne pouvait absolument rien dans sa position. Jesse devint rouge ce qui trahissait son énervement.

-Je te conseille de te taire.

-Un jour tu paieras, renchérit Jesse en insistant. Tu paieras pour toutes les vies que tu as prises. Et je serai heureux de te voir crever sous ta culpabilité.

-SUFFIT ! hurla-t-il.

D'un claquement de doigt, Pierce rappela ses hommes. Il leur donna des ordres. Ceux-ci emmenèrent l'ex agent Ramirez dans la cellule où il était retenu prisonnier.

-Tu paieras Daniel, cria-t-il alors qu'on le tirait hors de la pièce. Tu paieras pour tous tes crimes.

-Tout est sous contrôle monsieur, l'informa un des hommes.

-Bien.

Pierce fit craquer ses doigts puis sa nuque et respira profondément. Il regarda ensuite ses deux prisonniers toujours évanouis. _« Très bientôt… »_

Pensa-t-il.

Max, Michael, Maria, Isabel et Jim Valenti avaient passé une nuit blanche à chercher où pourrait se trouver le camp. Max avait réparé la porte à l'aide de ses pouvoirs pour éviter d'alerter sa mère. Vers sept heures du matin, le shérif était allé à son bureau en quête d'informations. Les autres avaient fini par trouver deux endroits susceptibles d'abriter le repaire de l'organisation gouvernementale. Il y avait tout d'abord la base militaire de Roswell. C'est là qu'Alex avait fait tous ses stages et le FBI aurait très bien pu y trouver une cachette parfaite. Pourtant, c'était un endroit très en vue et trop facile d'accès. Il y avait ensuite les entrepôts désaffectés et les alentours. Ils étaient vides depuis des dizaines d'années et entourés d'un petit bois plutôt dense, seul reflet de la misérable végétation de la ville. Une organisation gouvernementale telle que le FBI ou même la CIA aurait facilement pu y installé un refuge. Là étaient donc les deux seuls endroits à proximité assez vaste pour être le camp. Maria partit avec Max dans la jeep aux entrepôts. Michael emprunta la voiture rouge de son amie et partit avec Isabel vers la base militaire de Roswell.

-Max, je m'inquiète pour eux, avoua Maria.

-Je sais.

Bien sûr qu'il le savait. Il pouvait le sentir. La jeune fille était un véritable livre ouvert pour lui. Chacune de ses émotions se lisait sans embarras. Max tenta de rester aussi laconique que possible pour ne pas apeurer plus son amie.

-Je veux dire, normalement, ils ne risquent rien. Ils sont humains.

-L'unité spéciale ne les laissera pas pour autant. Et puis,… Liz n'est pas humaine.

-Quoi ?

Maria se tourna vers Max. Son interjection, laissa à penser à Max qu'elle le tiendrait sans doute pour responsable si quelque chose lui arrivait. Il se racla le fond de la gorge.

-Techniquement, elle l'est toujours. Mais quand je l'ai sauvé, elle a obtenu des pouvoirs. Ces cellules ont été modifiées. S'ils lui font une prise de sang ou quelque chose dans le genre, ils verront qu'elle est différente.

Maria soupira. Elle passa sa main dans ses cheveux, paniqué sur le sort de son amie. Elle ne pouvait pas croire que ça lui arrivait.

Il était environs dix heures du soir. Kyle ouvrit enfin un œil. Il s'effraya de voir tout ce blanc l'entourer. Il bougea quelque peu et s'avisa bien vite de la présence de son amie à ses côtés. Il se pencha vers elle et la secoua afin de la réveiller.

-Liz, dit-il. Liz réveille toi.

-Ma tête, marmonna-t-elle. J'ai mal à la tête.

Elle plaça ses mains sur ses tempes douloureuses et émit une plainte courte. Kyle la soutint afin qu'elle puisse se relever. Elle ouvrit les yeux et constata quel étrange décor les entourait.

-Où sommes nous, demanda-t-elle.

-Je dirais dans un des locaux de l'unité spéciale.

-Kyle, j'ai peur.

-Sentiment partagé.

Il firent furtivement le tour de la pièce qui n'était pas ce qu'il y avait de plus spacieux. Ils posèrent leurs mains sur tout bout de mur accessible, tentant vainement de trouver une issue. Pierce sourit. Il gardait toujours un oeil sur eux. Il appuya alors sur un des nombreux boutons qui ornait une sorte de table de contrôle juste en face de lui.

-Enfin réveillé, dit-il.

Les deux prisonniers sursautèrent à l'entente de la voix. Ils se mirent à scruter les moindres recoins de la pièce dans le but de trouver l'origine du son.

-Ne vous fatiguez pas. Ceci est un interphone.

-Pourquoi sommes nous ici ?

-Pour passer des test.

Le front de Liz se plissa. Elle pouvait aisément s'imaginer de quoi l'homme voulait parler et n'en était en aucun cas rassurée.

-Vous ne voyez vraiment pas de quoi je veux parler, nargua-t-il.

La jeune fille agrippa avec une force incroyable le bras de son ami qui émit un grognement. Visiblement, il se sentait un peu perdu à travers tout le discours qu'il entendait de par l'interphone.

-Jesse Ramirez ne vous a-t-il donc pas tout dit ?

Daniel Pierce se récréait à faire des silences lancinants pour égayer un peu plus la frayeur de ses ôtes.

-Nous, membres de l'unité spéciale, chasseurs d'extra-terrestres depuis 1947…

-Nous ne sommes au courant de rien, affirma Kyle.

-Laissez nous partir, supplia Liz. S'il vous plait

Ils ne purent qu'entendre le rire foncièrement mauvais qui résonnait à travers la pièce. Liz et Kyle étaient collés l'un à l'autre tant leur peur était intense.

À peu près au même moment, Michael et Isabel arrivèrent à la base militaire de Roswell. L'entrée était bien sûr surveillée de très près. Ils arrêtèrent la voiture devant un garde.

-Excusez moi, sourit Isabel.

-Qu'est ce que je peux faire pour vous ?

Le militaire sourit et tenta de se donner un air charmeur face à Isabel. Celle-ci ne se priva pas pour jouer de tous ses atouts.

-Notre ami Alex Withman est en stage militaire et nous aimerions le voir.

-Vous êtes des amis d'Alex Withman ?

Isabel découvrit toute ses dents et sourit de manière aguicheuse. Michael rit sous cape. Il adorait voir le pouvoir qu'elle avait sur les hommes. La jeune fille acquiesça donc.

-Brave gamin ce Alex, affirma le garde. Mais son dernier stage chez nous date des vacances d'été. On vous a mal renseigné.

Isabel grimaça légèrement, insatisfaite par la réponse. Avec des gardes comme lui, il aurait certainement été plus facile de retrouver Alex si il avait été là.

-Merci quand même.

Isabel fit un petit signe de la main. Ils firent marche arrière. Dès qu'ils furent à distance, Michael éclata de rire.

-Quoi ?

-Comme si tu avais fait ça toute ta vie…

-Je me débrouille ave ce que j'ai, fit Isabel.

Elle sourit largement. Elle balança ses cheveux en arrière alors que la voiture s'éloignait de la base.

-Et maintenant, Michael ?

-Aux entrepôts, répondit-il.

Il avait retrouvé son ton sérieux et fixait à présent la route qui s'étendait devant lui. Les mains agrippées au volant, il suppliait qu'il ne soit pas trop tard.

L'alarme avait été donnée donnée. Dans tous les bâtiments secrets du FBI la sonnerie d'alerte résonnait dans les oreilles de qui voulait l'entendre. Pierce était en rage. Cet incident l'avait empêché d'interroger plus longuement Liz et Kyle.

-Que se passe-t-il ? ragea-t-il.

-Monsieur… c'est… c'est…

-Parler plus clairement. Je ne comprends rien !

L'homme marmonna encore un moment. La présence de son supérieur semblait le rendre muet. Il finit par déclarer solennellement :

-C'est Ramirez. Il s'est échappé.

Le teint de Pierce changea. Il venait de troquer son teint rouge d'énervement contre le visage opalescent de l'inquiétude. Après être resté figé sur place un moment, il se déplaça. Il avançait droit devant lui et bousculait quiconque croisait son chemin. Il grommelait au passage quelques jurons. L'agent qui lui avait annoncé la nouvelle le suivait partout de crainte de se voir réprimander.

-Comment Dieu est-ce possible ?

-Un moment d'inattention de la part du gardien et…

-C'est incroyable.

Il stoppa brutalement. Il faillit gifler son agent. Dans un geste de spontanéité, celui-ci se protégea le visage. Pierce se ravisa et se retint de corriger celui qui n'était que le messager. Il avait plus sérieux à exécuter. Il fallait qu'il trouve Ramirez.

-Qu'on me le récupère. Mort ou vif, peu importe. Mais ramenez moi Ramirez !

-Bien monsieur.

L'agent salua vaguement l'homme de morgue, puis s'en alla en trombe. Pierce n'en pouvait plus. Il était énervé au plus haut point. Il n'en revenait pas que ses hommes aient pu commettre une pareille erreur. Ils avaient repris des couleurs.

-On n'est jamais mieux servi que par soi-même, tempêta-t-il. Jesse, je te débusquerai et je te tuerai de mes propres mains.

Il poussa violemment la porte de son bureau qui claqua contre le mur. Il trifouilla ensuite un instant dans un tiroir et en sortit une arme. Après l'avoir armée, il sortit, une expression résolue sur le visage, à la recherche de Jesse.

Max et Maria avaient très vite trouvé les entrepôts. Ils avaient donc, comme convenue, décidé d'attendre leurs amis. Alors qu'ils patientaient sagement dans la jeep, l'agitation s'était installée au camp. L'état d'alerte avait été déclanché. Pendant près de vingt minutes, ils purent apercevoir des soldats ou des agents sortir de partout. Il semblait retourner toute la base. Et Michael et Isabel qui n'arrivaient toujours pas. Il était minuit moins le quart quand ils pointèrent enfin le bout de leur nez.

-Vous en avez mis du temps, s'exclama Max.

-Valenti nous a appelé, expliqua Michael. Nous sommes passés prendre ça à son bureau.

Michael agrippa un tas de feuilles qu'il assembla. Il reconstitua ainsi dans les moindres détails le plan des entrepôts. Max leva un regard surpris vers son meilleur ami.

-Comment a-t-il eu ça ?

-Je te rappelle Maxwell qu'il a enquêté sur toi pendant deux mois. Tout ce que le FBI faisait, Valenti le savait puisque cela se rapportait à toi…

Ils observèrent ensemble, pendant quelques minutes, quels étaient stratégiquement les lieux les plus susceptibles d'être l'endroit où Kyle et Liz étaient retenus prisonniers.

-Là, pointa Isabel. tactiquement parlant, c'est la meilleure place pour enfermer des détenus.

-Comment arriver à les sortir de là ? demanda Maria.

-J'ai une idée, déclara Max.

Il se redressa devant les regards admiratifs de ses amis. C'était périlleux, il le savait. Mais pour sauver Liz, Max était près à tout, même à risquer sa propre vie.

Alex était assis sur un lit à l'infirmerie. Le jeune garçon s'apprêtait à subir sa prise de sang lorsque l'alarme avait été déclenchée. Il était toujours sagement posé. Il attendait depuis bientôt trente minutes. Soudain, Jesse apparut. Il ouvrit la porte et la referma promptement derrière lui. Il n'avait pas remarqué Alex. Il haletait.

-Qui êtes-vous, demanda l'adolescent.

Il sursauta. Il s'avisa de la présence du jeune garçon. En un instant, il en déduit qu'il lui serait peut-être utile.

-Ne pose pas de question, okay ? Enfile ça, lui dit-il.

Il lui tendit dédaigneusement sa veste. Alex se refusa à mettre le vêtement Jesse n'eut d'autre choix que de sortir une arme et de la pointer sur cet inconnu. Il ignorait qui il était…

-D'accord, répondit le jeune homme effrayé.

-On va sortir doucement et tu vas me servir de protection.

Jesse empoigna Alex et ils sortirent. Il faisait noir. Il devenait difficile de distinguer quelque chose. Les deux jeunes hommes avançaient toujours à petits pas. Ils se dirigeaient vers la sortie.

-Où va-t-on, demanda Alex.

Jesse se mura dans son silence. Il tirait Alex par le col de sa chemise et gardait fermement son emprise sur le jeune garçon.

-Et puis, que se passe-t-il ?

Jesse lui fit signe de la fermer s'il ne voulait pas se retrouver percer de part en part. Ils continuèrent.

Maria et Isabel marchaient nonchalamment dans le couloir qui menait à la chambre blanche. Elles n'avaient pour l'instant croisé personne, ce qui les arrangeait bien. À quelques pas d'elle, Max et Michael demeurait prêt à intervenir au cas où.

-Comment tu fais pour te déhancher comme ça ? demanda Maria intriguée.

-Je ne sais pas. C'est juste… naturel.

-Ils t'ont faite comme ça ou tu as appris toute seule.

Maria rit légèrement. Isabel lui frappa sur l'épaule. Elle était sur le point de partir sur un fou rire lorsque Isabel trébucha. Elle se rattrapa de justesse à Maria.

-On va dire… Presque naturel, sourit Maria.

-C'est ça. Ris ! Profite bien. Dans quelques minutes tu prendras des cours !

-Si on rencontre quelqu'un. Ces couloirs ont l'air vides.

Mais à peine maria eut-elle fini sa phrase que deux larges et hautes silhouettes se profilèrent à l'horizon. Isabel se tourna vers Maria affichant un sourire radieux.

-Tu disais ?

Maria grimaça. Elles stoppèrent un moment. Elle mirent tous leurs atouts en avant et se lancèrent enfin, sous les regards vigilants de Max et Michael qui les suivaient toujours de loin.

-Attention. Prends bien note.

Maria leva les yeux au ciel pendant qu'Isabel prenait les devants. Maria la suivit d'un pas mal assuré.

-Qui va là ? demanda l'un des deux hommes.

Les agents étaient placés juste devant l'entrée de la pièce où, étaient plus que probablement retenus Kyle et Liz. Maria et Isabel avancèrent d'un pas lent mais assuré. Ils aperçurent les deux jeunes filles.

-Désolé mesdemoiselles, vous n'avez pas le droit d'être là.

-Nous désirons simplement visité, murmura sensuellement Isabel.

-Nous pouvons être très douces, vous savez, les aguicha Maria.

Michael faillit éclater de rire. Le rôle d'aguicheuse allait à la perfection à Isabel. Mais Maria n'était pas du tout comme ça. L'un des gardes desserra son col. Elles crurent que c'était gagné lorsqu'il leur laissa le passage. Mais l'autre affirma :

-Je suis navré mais vous allez devoir sortir d'ici.

-Bien.

Isabel releva fièrement la tête, sortit le buste et prit ses airs de grande dame. Maria la regarda avec admiration. Isabel leva les yeux au ciel.

-Vous voulez pas la jouer soft… On ne va pas la jouer soft.

Elle tendit la main et envoya valser les deux gardes. Ceux-ci se heurtèrent lourdement contre le mur. Il regardait d'un air effrayé cette jeune inconnue qui les menaçait de sa main.

-Vous préférez la manière forte ou… en fait, je ne vois que le manière forte.

Alors qu'ils tentaient de se relever et de sortir leurs armes, elle les envoya à nouveau valdinguer. Cette fois, ils perdirent connaissance. Elle releva une mèche des ses longs cheveux blonds.

-Je suis vexée, se plaignit-elle. Sur ce… bonne nuit messieurs.

-Tu n'as pas peur qu'ils se souviennent de toi ? craignit Maria

-Aucun risque. Ils ne se souviendront de rien.

Michael et Max arrivèrent à leurs côtés. Ils félicitèrent Isabel qui ne se priva pas pour encore en rajouter. Ils entrèrent ensuite tous les quatre dans un petit local s'attendant à y trouver leurs amis ; mais ils se retrouvèrent derrière le miroir, là où Pierce se trouvait. Ils virent Liz et Kyle, pétrifiés. Max trouva l'interphone.

-Liz, appela-t-il.

-Max, sourit-elle en levant la tête. Max, où es-tu ?

-Liz, il faut que toi et Kyle vous reculiez le plus loin possible. On va vous sortir de là.

Ils s'exécutèrent et se blottirent tout au fond de la pièce. Max, Michael et Isabel tendirent la main. Le verre de la vitre sembla trembler un moment, mais il finit par rompre.

-Max, cria Liz.

-Dépêchez vous. Vite. Il faut sortir d'ici.

Max agrippa sa petite amie par la main et l'emmena vite. Kyle suivit le mouvement. Ils se mirent tous à courir. À grandes enjambées, il sortirent au plus vite.

-Alex est toujours là-bas, s'exclama Liz affolée.

-Va à la voiture avec Maria et Isabel. Michael et moi on va le chercher.

Les deux jeunes filles durent la contraindre pour qu'elle accepte de laisser son petit ami en arrière. Max et Michael coururent droit en direction du danger. _« Fais attention à toi Max. » _pensa Liz. Elle vit l'homme qu'elle aimait partir là d'où il ne reviendrait peut-être jamais. Les trois filles, ainsi que Kyle allèrent se réfugier dans les voitures.

Alex et Jesse étaient sortis de l'infirmerie, avaient déambulés dans pas mal de couloirs tous plus lugubres les uns que les autres. Après maintes tentatives, ils s'étaient finalement retrouvés à l'extérieur. Alex ne comprenait pas pourquoi cet inconnu le tenait toujours en joue. Il portait encore la veste de son agresseur. À quelques mètres d'eux, tapis dans des buissons, les ombres de Max et Michael apparurent. Mais d'où ils se trouvaient, il leur était impossible de secourir leur ami.

-Ramirez, cria la voix de Pierce. Ne bouge pas.

Jesse s'immobilisa et par la même obligea Alex à en faire autant. Michael voulut intervenir mais Max le retint par la manche.

-J'ai reconnu ta veste dans le noir. Un puissant revolver est braqué sur ta tête. Je te conseille de ne faire aucun mouvement brusque.

-Daniel, l'homme que tu envisages de descendre n'est pas moi mais l'un de tes protégés.

-Impossible, se défendit Pierce. Tous mes hommes répondent à l'appel.

Jesse se tourna vers Alex et le dévisagea. L'idée qu'il avait peut-être commis une erreur lui traversa l'esprit. Et si c'était lui Alex, celui qu'il devait protéger.

-On pourrait discuter, proposa Jesse dans un dernier recours.

Max et Michael observaient toujours la scène d'un air abasourdi. Jesse tentait au possible de gagner du temps afin de découvrir si oui ou non il s'était trompé.

-Vois-tu Ramirez, je n'ai plus envie de discuter.

Il ricana. Daniel Pierce appuya alors sur la gâchette et tira alors sur l'ombre qu'il pouvait distingué –qui n'était autre que celle d'Alex. Dans un mouvement de réflexe, Jesse plaqua Alex au sol, lui évitant d'être touché. C'est là que les deux aliens prirent part à la lutte. Ils émergèrent de leur cachette. Michael brandit sa main.

-Michael attention !

Pierce avait à nouveau tiré. Max tendit alors la main. Une énorme barrière verte apparut devant eux leur sauvant à tous deux la vie. Le regard du redoutable agent se voila lorsqu'il pu les distinguer. Il se recula et faillit trébucher.

-Vous êtes des…, bredouilla Pierce interloqué.

Michael usa de son pouvoir ne laissant pas à Pierce le loisir de continuer son raisonnement. Il l'éjecta avec tant d'énergie qu'il frappa les bâtiments derrière de plein fouet. Michael continuait de la viser avec haine. Il se concentra et tout autour commença à trembloter. Michael ne s'arrêtait pas de menacer l'agent du FBI qui se relevait bravement. La façade des immeubles s'effrita peu à peu. Toute la base finit par se désagréger. Le sol tremblait. Finalement, tous les bâtiments explosèrent. Max et Michael se couchèrent à terre. Les détonations retentirent durant quelques secondes. Liz, Maria, Isabel et Kyle virent jaillir les flammes. _« Oh mon Dieu, ils sont… ». _Ils se refusaient tous à penser que leurs amis étaient morts.

Après quelques minutes, Alex osa enfin bouger. Le corps de Jesse Ramirez était étendu sur le sien. Il l'avait protégé. Il n'était pas mort. Alex pouvait sentir son cœur battre à travers sa propre poitrine. Jesse se releva en toussant.

-Alexander Withman ? demanda-t-il.

-Oui… Qui êtes vous ?

-Jesse Ramirez.

Jesse se releva. Il tendit la main à Alex et l'aider à lui-même se redresser. Le jeune garçon, encore sous le choc faillit trébucher et se retrouva dans les bras de l'homme qui lui avait sauvé la vie. Celui-ci sourit.

-Joyeux Noël.

Il fut difficile de distinguer la neige qui se mettait à tomber. Michael se releva et sourit. Il se passa les mains sur le corps comme pour vérifier s'il était toujours en vie. Il aida ensuite Max qui boita quelques instants avant de retrouver son équilibre. Ils se regardèrent sérieusement, puis éclatèrent de rire.

-Ca va aller, demanda Michael.

-Je te retourne la question.

-J'ai fait quelque chose de bien, non ?

Max acquiesça. Il frappa ensuite légèrement sur l'épaule de son ami tout en souriant gaiement.

Ils se dirigèrent tous vers leur véhicule respectif. Par chance, Jesse Ramirez ne posa pas de question quand aux circonstances de l'explosion. Il avait dû supposé que Pierce en était la cause. Les moyens de l'unité spéciale étaient phénoménaux. Ils avaient probablement stocké des substances chimiques qui pour il ne savait quelle raison avait explosé…

Liz fut soulagée de voir apparaître Max. Maria courut de jeter dans les bras de Michael. Ils ne firent en somme que perpétrer ce que Kyle et Isabel faisait depuis plus de vingt minutes. Tous ensemble, ils rentrèrent au crashdown. Le réveillon s'était passé dans l'inquiétude pour les parents de Max et Isabel. Même les tentatives du shérif avaient été vaines pour calmer la mère de Maria.

-Vous voilà enfin, s'exclama Diane quand ils passèrent la porte aux environs de minuit.

-Cela fait des heures que nous nous inquiétons pour vous, renchérit Amy. Vous avez vu dans quel état vous êtes. Mais bon sang où êtes vous encore allé ?

Visiblement, Diane Evans et Amy De Luca attendait des explications. Ils grimacèrent légèrement. La mère de Max commençait à taper du pied. Contre toute attente c'est Jesse qui prit la parole.

-Madame je suis navré c'est de ma faute.

-Qui êtes vous ?

-Jesse Ramirez madame.

Diane Evans parut suspicieuse. Elle détaillé le jeune homme de la tête au pied tout en fronçant les sourcils.

-Je suis… l'organisateur du défilé de minuit. Et ces jeunes gens ont eu l'amabilité de me donner un coup de main pour que tout soit prêt à temps.

Le regard des parents de Max et Isabel se radoucit. Ce que rassura les enfant. La mère de Maria quant à elle restait soupçonneuse.

-Pourquoi ne nous avez-vous rien dit. Nous sommes partis chercher des cadeaux et quand nous sommes revenus vous aviez tous disparus.

-Ils ne voulaient pas vous alarmer pour si peu, les défendit Jesse.

Décidément, l'ex agent du FBI mentait à la perfection, métier oblige. Il avait l'air des plus sincère et avait tout fait pour les aider. Après tout, peut-être avait-il un bon fond ?

-Souhaitez-vous terminer votre réveillon avec nous monsieur Ramirez, proposa Diane. Nous n'avons pas touché à la dinde et nous devons encore ouvrir les cadeaux.

_« Le cadeau… »_ Pensa Max. Il lança un regard à Michael. Celui leva son pouce pour lui dire que tout était en place. Max soupira, tranquillisé. Ils prirent tous place autour de la table et c'est ainsi qu'à minuit passé, ils mangèrent la dinde de Noël. Tout le monde passa un excellent moment et quand ils eurent assez dîné, ils échangèrent les cadeaux. Chaque couple semblait avoir préparé quelque chose de personnel. Kyle emmena Isabel à la cuisine.

-Isabel Evans, voici venu notre premier, et je l'espère pas le dernier, Noël ensemble.

-Kyle qu'est ce que tu fais ?

Isabel rit légèrement. Elle s'appuya contre une table et fixa nerveusement Kyle. Elle se demandait ce qu'il avait en tête.

-Comme cadeau, je t'offre mon cœur.

-Oh Kyle, sourit Isabel.

-Et aussi un joli collier, ajouta-t-il en secouant la tête. Mais c'est secondaire.

Isabel sourit. Elle dégagea sa nuque et il pu ainsi lui mettre le collier. Elle fouilla dans sa poche et lui donna un petit paquet. Il l'ouvrit et découvrit une eau de toilette.

-C'est commun, dit-elle. Je sais. Mais c'est un fait : la terreur des guirlandes ne sait pas quoi offrir à son copain…

-Je t'aime, lui dit-il pour seule réponse.

Isabel leva les yeux au ciel. Il l'attira ensuite contre lui et doucement posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement.

Dans un autre coin de la salle du crashdown, Mari et Michael s'étaient isolés afin d'avoir un peu d'intimité à travers toute cette cohue et ces conversations sans fin.

-Michael, commença Maria. je ne savais pas quoi t'offrir et puis avec tout ce qu'il s'est passé je n'ai pas eu le temps et…

-Maria, c'est toi mon plus beau cadeau.

Elle le regarda un sourire se dessinant au coin de ses lèvres. Michael lui tenait la main. Elle savait qu'il n'était pas du genre à faire de grand discours.

-T'avoir avec moi, ici alors que tu pourrais être à Greenwich village, c'est le plus beau des cadeau.

Son cœur battait à tout rompre. Elle se pressa contre lui et tenta de lui communiquer toute son émotion.

-Michael.

-J'ai toujours ton cadeau.

-C'est vrai, s'extasia-t-elle

Il affirma. Il fouilla quelque peu dans sa poche. Il sortit un petit étui de velours noir que Maria fixa avec des yeux exorbité.

-Maria, quand tu as décidé de rester, tu as fait de moi l'hybride le plus heureux de la galaxie. Je ne sais pas comment dire ce genre de chose. Je suis maladroit et…

-Tu te débrouilles à merveille.

-Alors prends ça.

Elle se saisit de l'étui qu'elle ouvrit rapidement. Elle y découvrit une magnifique paire de boucle d'oreille. Son visage s'orna d'un large sourire. Elle les prit et les mit.

-Elles sont magnifiques.

-Elles te plaisent ?

-Je les adore.

Maria s'amusa à toucher les précieux bijoux pendant un moment, ne se défaisant de se sourire béat.

-Je t'aime Michael.

-Moi aussi…

Il l'embrassa tendrement et le prit dans ses bras. _« À ton tour Maxwell… », _pensa Michael un sourire malicieux aux lèvres. Que mijotaient-ils donc tous les deux ?

Liz et Max étaient restés dans la salle principale à proximité des parents du jeune homme. Ce qui n'avait bien évidemment pas facilité les échanges. Les tables ayant été reculées pour l'occasion, ils avaient tout de même fait l'effort de se retrancher dans un autre coin de la pièce.

-Tiens, lui dit-elle. C'est ton cadeau.

-Qu'est ce que c'est ?

-Ouvre, dit-elle…

Il s'exécuta donc sans prononcer un mot. Il trouva dans la petite boite, un canif avec gravé dessus : _« Liz & Max forever »_

Il sourit et l'embrassa.

-C'est magnifique.

Il avait l'air tout de même nerveux. Liz resta quelques secondes immobile se demandant si Max avait un cadeau pour elle. Il détourna le regard. La jeune fille s'apprêtait à lui poser la question lorsque toutes les lumières du crashdown s'éteignirent. Plus personne ne dit un mot. Tout était calme et silencieux. Liz paniqua.

-Max, qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

Une légère musique se fit entendre. Les premières notes d'une chanson que Liz connaissait bien résonnèrent dans le restaurant. Elle se tourna dans tous les sens ne comprenant ce qu'il se passait. Pourquoi donc passait ton « Every breath you take ». La lumière éclaira Liz. Un autre faisceau éclaira soudain Max, un micro à la main.

"Every breath you take, and every move you make, every bond you break, every step you take, I'll be watching you."

Il lui fit un sourire ravageur qui la fit fondre en larmes. Liz plaça ses mains sur sa bouche. Elle s'approcha. Il la prit dans ses bras tout en continuant à chanter. Son cœur battait à tout rompre. Tout était si beau et Max était si merveilleux.

Every single day, and every word you say  
Every game you play, every night you stay, I'll be watching you

Oh, can't you see, you belong to me?  
How my poor heart aches, with every step you take.  
Every move you make, every vow you break.  
Every smile you fake, every claim you stake, I'll be watching you.

Il lui prit la main et la pressa contre son cœur. Liz pu sentir qu'il battait sans doute aussi fort que le sien.

Since you've gone I've been lost without a trace  
I dream at night, I can only see your face  
I look around, but it's you I can't replace  
I feel so cold, and I long for your embrace  
I keep crying baby, baby please,

Oh, can't you see, you belong to me?  
How my poor heart aches, with every step you take.  
Every move you make, every vow you break.  
Every smile you fake, every claim you stake, I'll be watching you.  
Every move you make, every step you take, I'll be watching you

Quand Max eut finit de chanter, il offrit à Liz un bouquet de roses blanches. Tout le monde était enchanté et tout semblait si parfait. Ils applaudirant avec ferveur devant les talent de chanteur de Max. Les deux amoureux s'embrassèrent tout comme au premier jour. Maria se blottit dans les bras de Michael. Elle était heureuse avec lui. Isabel se pressa contre Kyle en souriant. Alex était seul mais malgré tout ravi d'avoir des amis aussi merveilleux que les sien. Il n'avait presque rien dit depuis qu'il était sortit du camp. Mais son cœur respirait le bonheur. L'air était embaumé de cette joie. Le FBI et son unité étaient à présent hors d'état de nuire. À l'extérieur, la neige tombait par gros flocons. Amy De Luca et le shérif se tenaient eux aussi par la main.

Ils étaient tous HEUREUX…

Mais ce bonheur n'est-il qu'éphémère…

Fin du dixième épisode. 


	11. Plaisirs défendus

_Bien le bonjour à tous les survivants qui lisent encore du roswell! (bhen oui ça existe :p) ca faisait longtemps que je n'avais plus écris de chapitre... mais cette fois-ci, me voici en plein forme... (on s'en fout vous me direz!) Bref, pour ceux qui lisent encore du Roswell... Voici un nouvel "épisode"... en espérant qu'il plaise... _

_Roswell._

_Épisode 11: plaisirs défendus._

_-Je t'aime, lui murmura Max._

_-Je t'aime aussi…_

_De la cuisine d'où il pouvait tout entendre de la conversation des deux amoureux, Michael pouffa de rire. Il leva les yeux au ciel ne comprenant pas comment ce genre de démonstration affective était encore possible de nos jours._

_-Vous vous voyez demain. Évitez les adieux larmoyants !_

_Tout allait pour le mieux dans la petite ville de Roswell, Nouveau Mexique. Une nouvelle année venait de commencer. Le réveillon c'était passé à merveilleux pour chaque membre du petit groupe. C'était à présent l'occasion de commencer une toute nouvelle vie –presque- normale du mieux qu'ils le pouvaient. Liz embrassa rapidement Max, et celui prit le chemin qui le ramènerait chez lui. Elle se retourna, un air satisfait de petite fille sur le visage._

_-Je monte dans ma chambre, lança Liz à Michael._

_-Max va-t-il passer par l'échelle et monter t'y rejoindre ?_

_-Aucune chance, soupira-t-elle. Diane et Philip ont découvert ses absences répétées la nuit. Depuis, ils sont sans pitié._

_-Dure, la vie d'amoureux._

_Liz grimaça en approuvant. Elle arriva à la hauteur de Michael et s'accouda à une table voisine. Elle pencha la tête vers lui. Elle le regarda un moment sans un mot, d'un air intéressé. _

_-Et toi avec Maria ?_

_-Tout va bien, sourit-il en mordant dans une cacahuète._

_Son sourire ne fit que s'élargir alors qu'il mangeait l'amuse gueule qui croquait sous sa dent. Liz sourit à son tour. Elle passa à côté de Michael, lui souhaitant bonne nuit puis grimpa les escaliers. Elle alla tout de suite se coucher mais le sommeil fut difficile à trouver, plus difficile qu'elle ne l'aurait pensé. Une drôle d'impression lui avait envahi la poitrine, une sensation indescriptible. Elle se retourna un moment dans son lit tentant de ne pas y songer. Au bout d'un moment, finit par sombrer dans le bras de Morphée_

_« 02 janvier 2000._

_La vie semble reprendre peu à peu son cours normal. Mais ce qui s'est passé à Noël m'a fait réfléchir sur moi-même et ma place au sein du groupe. J'ai réalisé que nous étions plus vulnérables lorsque nous étions séparés. Si Jesse Ramirez n'avait pas été là… et pourtant, il ne sait rien. Il n'est pas… des nôtres._

_Il a passé le réveillon avec nous et pendant le repas, nous avons beaucoup discuté. Nous avons tellement de choses en commun. C'est la première fois que le courant passe si vite avec quelqu'un que je ne connais presque pas. Les choses sont en train de changer… je suis en train de changer. Et c'est Jesse qui en est l'origine… »…_

_Dimanche 03 janvier 2000, il était déjà dix heures du matin. Michael entra en trombes dans la chambre de sa colocataire. Il semblait bien réveillé et de bonne humeur, ce qui était plutôt rare chez le jeune homme surtout un dimanche matin. Il n'y alla pas de main morte avec la pauvre jeune fille qui avait décidé de faire la grasse matinée. Il se dirigea vers la fenêtre et ouvrit grand les rideaux qui laissèrent pénétrer les rayons du soleil qui inondèrent la chambre de la jeune fille._

_-Debout petite fêtarde._

_-Laisse moi dormir, marmonna Liz en déposant lourdement un coussin sur sa tête._

_Elle évitait par la même le soleil qui l'avait ébloui. Mais l'hybride ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Il se pencha vers le lit de Liz. Il retira l'oreiller de sa tête d'un coup de main sec. La jeune fille cacha son visage avec ses mains._

_-Tu as encore eu du mal à dormir ?_

_Liz acquiesça tout en grimaçant. Elle se redressa légèrement et se frotta les yeux à l'aide de ses poings telle une fillette. Michael s'assit à ses côtés et lui parla d'une voix douce et posée, ce qui était –il fallait le dire- plutôt rare chez lui. Il fallait croire que le fait d'habiter avec Liz l'avait rendu plus responsable et plus sensé. _

_-Parles-en à Max. Je suis sûr qu'il pourra t'aider._

_-Je n'ai pas envie d'ennuyer Max avec ça. Tout rentre enfin dans l'ordre. Je ne voudrais pas que ça change._

_-Tout ne va pas toujours bien dans la vie._

_Liz haussa les épaules. Elle ne le savait que trop bien que tout n'allait pas toujours comme on le souhaitait. C'était ça le propre de la vie. Il fallait se battre… et survivre. Elle mit quelques secondes avant de répondre de la manière la plus fataliste qu'il soit._

_-C'est le lot de tout extra-terrestres._

_-C'est le lot de tout être vivant sur cette planète, humain, comme extra-terrestre. À dire ça, je me sens plus humain que toi._

_-Moi, je suis une génétiquement modifié, sourit-elle._

_Il consentit d'un geste de la tête. Il posa ensuite ses mains sur ses genoux et se releva rapidement. Liz se laissa retomber en arrière sur son matelas. Michael se dirigea vers la porte._

_-Au fait…_

_-Quoi, bailla-t-elle._

_-Devine qui va rester parmis quelques temps encore ?_

_Liz bailla une nouvelle et ne prit même pas la peine de se relever pour écouter ce que Michael avait à dire. Elle se frotta le visage avec la main pour s'éveiller tout à fait. Dans un effort surhumain, elle décida tout de même de se redresser face au jeune homme._

_-Qui ça ?_

_-Jesse Ramirez !_

_Le regard surpris, elle dévisagea Michael comme si celui-ci était en train de lui mentir. Avait-elle bien entendu ce qu'il venait de dire ? Elle avait dû confondre. Ses yeux clignèrent à plusieurs reprises._

_-L'ex agent du FBI ? demanda-t-elle un rien innocemment._

_-Lui-même. Max a déjà appelé ce matin. Tu savais qu'il avait fait des études de droit. Monsieur Evans a décidé de l'engager dans son cabinet._

_Liz n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Elle entrouvrit légèrement la bouche, incapable de prononcer ne serait-ce qu'un mot. Un diplôme d'avocat ? Depuis quand les agents du FBI étaient-ils diplômé en droit ? Michael leva les yeux au ciel et regarda le plafond l'air pensif._

_-Je crois qu'il s'est attaché à nous, plaisanta-t-il._

_Liz sourit à la plaisanterie de son ami. Il quitta ensuite sa chambre et la laissa seule. Elle inspira profondément. Elle s'étira ensuite. C'était les premiers jours d'une vie parfaitement – du moins autant que cela pouvait l'être- normale. Alors que la jeune fille continuait de rêvasser, le téléphone sonna. Elle décrocha._

_-Allo, dit-elle._

_-Liz. C'est Kyle._

_-Oh… Kyle ? s'étonna-t-elle. Je… Pourquoi tu appelles ?_

_Liz fronça les sourcils. Ce n'était pas dans les habitudes du jeune homme de lui téléphoner. En réalité, il ne lui avait plus jamais téléphoné depuis leur rupture, qui datait quand même déjà de quelques mois maintenant. Et même à l'époque où ils se fréquentaient, Kyle n'était pas du genre à appeler sa petite amie. _

_-J'appelle de la part de mon père. Il est partit travailler tôt ce matin et il m'a laissé un mot._

_Sa voix était très faible. Il avait l'air mal à l'aise. Lui aussi se souvenait parfaitement bien qu'il n'avait plus jamais appelé à Liz depuis qu'ils avaient rompus. Depuis cette date d'ailleurs, il n'avait plus beaucoup parlé ensemble. Les choses avaient tellement changé. Kyle avait été mis dans la confidence. Qui aurait cru qu'un jour, lui et Max serait unis par un même secret ?_

_-Je dois t'informer que le FBI a officiellement quitté Roswell, reprit-il._

_-Tu plaisantes ?_

_-Non, affirma-t-il gaiement._

_Un sourire sans pareil se dessina sur les lèvres de Liz. Elle était totalement réceptive à présent. Elle ne ressentait plus la fatigue qui occupait encore son être la seconde précédente. Kyle poursuivit ses explications._

_-L'explosion de la base a été classée « accident ». Ils auraient retrouvé des produits chimiques illégaux dans les environs. Enfin quelque chose comme ça._

_-C'est génial, s'exclama la jeune fille._

_-Cette fois, c'est bien fini…_

_« Bien fini ». Ces mots résonnaient dans la tête de Liz. Combien de fois, ces quatre derniers mois, avait-elle rêvé de pouvoir les prononcer ? Tess était morte depuis bientôt deux semaines. Et maintenant, c'était au tour du FBI de déguerpir une bonne fois pour toute de Roswell. C'était tout simplement… inespéré._

_Max était devant chez lui. Une fois de plus, il venait de sortir du foyer familial. Il s'apprêtait à rentrer dans sa voiture pour rejoindre sa petite amie chez elle au crashdown. Il ouvrit la portière de sa voiture mais fût rattraper par une voix criarde. _

_-Max, l'appela sa mère. Max, où vas-tu déjà ?_

_Le jeune garçon soupira dans un long gémissement sonore. D'un geste lent il se retourna vers sa mère. Il leva les bras vers le ciel. Il allait encore avoir droit à un laïus sans fin. Il s'exclama d'un ton las._

_-Je vais au crashdown maman. Tu n'y travailles pas aujourd'hui, je crois._

_-Tu m'avais promis que tu étudierais. Tu as vu les derniers résultats que tu as ramenés._

_-Je réviserai avec Liz, soupira-t-il._

_À l'entente du prénom de la jeune fille, le regard de Diane Evans se durcit. Encore une fois, c'était la brunette qui était évoquée. Max ne pouvait donc pas se passer d'elle ? Elle s'approcha de son fils et commença à le réprimander. _

_-C'est depuis que tu es avec elle que tes résultats scolaires s'écroulent. Les siens non plus ne sont pas brillants. _

_-Maman…_

_Diane Evans se plaça à côté de son fils. Elle parlait d'un ton condescendant, le genre de ton que son mari, Philip Evans utilisait toujours quand il s'agissait d'amadouer un client._

_-Je ne te reproche pas ta relation avec elle. Mais vous avez tous deux de grandes capacités. L'école reprend demain, et j'attends de vous une amélioration._

_-Maman…_

_Max réitéra sa plainte. Elle laissa tomber sa tête en arrière. Cette désinvolture obligea Diane Evans à sévir dans ses propos. Elle pointa son fils du doigt._

_-Ne discute pas. Si je n'en vois aucune, je serai dans l'obligation de vous empêcher de vous voir._

_-Ne t'inquiète pas, lui dit-il en l'embrassant sur le front. Tout ira bien… tout ira très bien._

_Il grimpa la voiture la laissant seule devant leur maison. La mère de max soupira laissant tomber ses bras le long de son corps. Elle secoua légèrement la tête en regardant son fils s'éloigner. Celui-ci démarra et se mit en route pour le restaurant._

_« Tout ira mieux » pensa-t-il. _

_Max se sentit soudain prit par l'inquiétude. Sa mère serait-elle réellement capable de l'empêcher de voir Liz ? Il s'ôta cette pensé de la tête. Il ne le permettrait pas. Elle était tout pour lui. Il ne pouvait pas passer une journée sans elle, sans la voir, sans l'embrasser…_

_Isabel était avec Kyle en ce jour du début du mois de janvier. Ils marchaient tranquillement au hasard, main dans la main. Leur relation n'avait rien de vraiment intense comme celle de Liz et Max et pas grand-chose de passionnel comme celle Michael et Maria. Mais entre eux, ils régnait cette compréhension mutuelle. Il faisait beau et assez chaud pour un dimanche d'hiver. Au Nouveau Mexique, cette saison n'était jamais très froide. Alors qu'ils passaient devant un groupe de garçons plutôt baraqués, Isabel se fit sifflé. _

_-Une comme ça, je la surveillerais de très près mec, lança l'un d'entre eux à Kyle tout en dévisageant Isabel._

_La jeune fille eut un rire étouffé. Elle plaça légèrement sa main devant sa bouche ne considérant que très peu ce genre de remarque, y étant fortement habituée. Isabel était une fille populaire, et voir des garçons de ce genre la remarquer dans la rie n'avait rien de vraiment nouveau. Cependant, Kyle baissa le regard._

_-Quelle bande d'idiots, pouffa-t-elle._

_-Mais ça t'a plu ce qu'ils ont dit ?_

_Isabel eut un mouvement de recul, surprise par les propos de son petit ami. Kyle ne l'avait pas habitué à avoir ce genre de réaction. Et même si ils n'étaient pas ensemble depuis bien longtemps, elle en connaissait assez sur lui pour savoir qu'il ne réagissait d'usuel pas de cette manière. Elle plissa les yeux._

_-Oui, beaucoup. J'adore être traitée comme un morceau de viande, ironisa-t-elle. _

_Elle leva les bras au ciel. Ses cheveux blonds commencèrent à voler dans tous les sens. Kyle était jaloux, elle le savait. Liz était sortie avec lui avant et Isabel l'avait bon nombres fois conseillée lorsque la brunette devant faire face aux crises de jalousie nombreuses du fils du shérif. Mais elle ne s'était pas attendue à ce que ce soit à ce point. Elle s'exclama._

_-Franchement, tu me prends pour qui ? Isabel, la chef des pom-pom girls ? J'ai abandonnée cette option il y a bien longtemps tu sais._

_-Non, ce n'est pas ça. J'ai juste constaté que bon nombre de garçons te regardent dans la rue et ça m'effraie._

_Isabel ne pu s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire. Il y avait quelque chose de touchant dans ce qu'il disait là. La peur qu'il venait d'exprimer était quelque part plutôt flatteur, même si il n'avait absolument aucune raison de s'en faire. Cette crainte était totalement injustifiée. Isabel avait beau être une fille qui attirait les regards, elle ne tombait pas pour le premier abruti qui passait par là. _

_-De quoi as-tu si peur au juste ?_

_-J'ai peur du jour où tu te réveilleras et où tu te rendras compte que tu n'es pas heureuse avec moi._

_Elle l'arrêta en posant délicatement sa main sur les lèvres du jeune homme. Elle fit alors glisser ses doigts entre les siens. Elle plongea ses beaux yeux noisette au fond des siens. Il était sans doute trop tôt pour parler de ce genre de problèmes. _

_-Je n'ai jamais été aussi heureuse qu'avec toi. C'est bien simple, je n'avait jamais aimé réellement avant. Je dois avouer que je me suis posée beaucoup de questions sur nous deux. Je me demandais si tu n'étais pas un moyen d'oublier la solitude du passé. Mais lorsque l'on t'a enlevé à Noël, j'étais morte d'inquiétude qu'il te soit arrivé quelque chose. Ça aurait été de ma faute._

_-Je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre._

_Kyle fronça les sourcils. Qu'entendait-elle au juste par là ? Kyle avait toujours eu du mal à comprendre Liz du temps où il était ensemble. Et celle-ci était humaine. Comprendre une extra-terrestre était sans doute encore plus compliqué._

_-Ce que j'essaie de te dire, c'est que ce jour-là, j'ai réalisé l'importance que tu avais dans ma vie. Tu m'as accepté comme j'étais. Tu as accepté ma différence. Et ça, ça n'a pas prix._

_Elle accrocha son regard au maximum. C'était ce qu'il y avait de plus important pour elle chez un garçon. Le fait qu'il comprenne ses origines. Il y avait déjà peu de personne qui les connaissait, et lui, il les avait immédiatement acceptée, sans se poser de questions, sans essayer de la changer ou de faire d'elle ce qu'elle n'était pas._

_-Ne sois pas jaloux. Tu es le seul qui compte pour moi…_

_Elle se pencha vers lui et ils s'embrassèrent tendrement. Ils n'avaient pas souvent l'occasion de parler à cœur ouvert dans leur relation encore toute récente. Pourtant toutes ces choses avaient besoin d'être dites._

_-Et puis toi tu connais mon secret, ajouta-t-elle malicieuse. C'est plus pratique…_

_-Mademoiselle Evans, je vous aime._

_-Évite quand même les scènes mélodramatiques comme celle-ci._

_Ils se sourirent mutuellement. Isabel se laissa tombée dans les bras de son petit ami et le serra contre elle. Peut-être Kyle lui avouait-il qu'il l'aimait peut-être un peu vite. Peut-être même elle n'était pas prête à le lancer de manière aussi directe. Mais elle pouvait d'ores et déjà prévoir qu'un jour elle serait prête…_

_Liz bailla encore une foix. Elle était toujours au crashdown, complètement épuisée. Elle vint se poser nonchalamment sur le bar et s'y écroula presque. Michael l'observait attentivement. Depuis quelques jours, la jeune fille dormait très mal. Elle se réveillait parfois, en plein milieu de la nuit, en sueur sans en connaître la raison. Ces petites crises n'avaient pas échappé à l'œil aguerri de Michael. Il avait le sommeil très léger et certaine nuit, il avait pu entendre Liz remuer dans sa chambre. _

_-Va te recoucher un peu, lui conseilla-t-il. Ça te fera beaucoup de bien. Crois moi, à voir ta tête, tu en as besoin._

_-Je ne peux pas. J'attends Max._

_Liz avait répondu à Michael tel un automate. Elle n'avait même pas relevé la tête du comptoir et s'était contenté de grommeler ces paroles. Michael haussa les sourcils, un sourire espiègle ayant pris place sur ses lèvres. Il taquina un rien Liz._

_-Vous allez encore passé une journée de folie, suivie d'une nuit torride…_

_-Michael !_

_-La journée sera calme, intervint Max._

_Il venait de pousser la porte du crashdown faisant tinter la petite sonnette. Il s'avança et alla embrasser Liz. Il prit place à ses cotés. Michael leva le nez au plafond comme pour nier le genre de pensées qui pouvait lui passer par la tête. _

_-Nous devons réviser. L'école recommence demain et j'ai une mère tyrannique. Quant à la nuit…_

_-Totalement calme, proclama Liz. J'ai besoin de mon quota de sommeil._

_-Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?_

_-Quelques insomnies. Rien de grave._

_Max plissa le front et sembla réfléchir un instant. Il n'y pouvait rien. C'était plus fort que lui. si quelque chose n'allait pas, il se sentait le besoin d'analyser la situation et de faire une rapport complet sur ce qu'il conviendrait de faire. Un vrai « monsieur responsabilité ». Michael et Liz se regardèrent se doutant de ce qu'il allait dire._

_-C'est peut-être… commença Max._

_-Je t'interdis de prononcer les mots : alien, extra-terrestre, pouvoirs, ou encore problème, le prévint Liz._

_-La femme a parlé, conclut Michael._

_Il s'amusa un instant de voir les yeux de Liz le fusillant. C'était quelque chose qui l'avait toujours étonné. La petite amie de son meilleur ami avait le don de parler avec les yeux. Maria le faisait aussi, mais chez elle, l'interprétation était souvent douteuse. Max prit alors Liz dans ses bras et lui susurra à l'oreille :_

_-Bien, je serai muet comme une tombe dans ce cas…_

_Ils sourirent, puis s'embrassèrent passionnément. Michael leva les yeux au ciel tout en soupirant. Il grimaça. Ces démonstrations publiques n'étaient vraiment pas ce qu'il affectionnait le plus._

_-Dégoûtant !_

_Ils rirent de bon cœur. Liz frappa doucement l'épaule de Michael. Celui émit une légère plainte. Il voulut répliquer –sans pour autant frapper Liz- mais Maria poussa la porte du crashdown un grand sourire aux lèvres. Le bonheur rayonnait sur son visage. _

_-Michael, appela-t-elle._

_-Maria…_

_Ils se ruèrent l'un sur l'autre comme l'on peut souvent le voir dans les scènes de films à l'eau de rose : Deux héros tendrement amoureux courant au ralenti pour échanger un larmoyant baiser. Il la prit dans ses bras, lui fit faire un tour sur elle-même, puis l'embrassa._

_-Il nous font quoi là ? s'interrogea Liz._

_Elle fronça les sourcils tout en regardant faire le couple qui se délectait de ce moment. Max haussa les épaules tout en souriant._

_-C'est dégoûtant, ajouta-t-il en imitant Michael._

_-Très drôle, dit Michael. T'as mangé un clown, toi._

_Maria fronça les sourcils._

_-Space Boy ?_

_-Je t'expliquerai…_

_La ballade de Kyle et Isabel s'était terminée devant l'UFO center où ayant aperçu leurs amis de l'autre côté de la rue, ils avaient décidé de les rejoindre…_

_Quelques minutes plus tard, les trois couples conversaient tranquillement dans la salle du crashdown, fermé en ce dimanche. _

_-Vous ne trouvez pas que ça fait très série télévisée, fit remarquer Maria. Toute un bande d'amis qui se retrouvent comme ça, au même endroit, au même moment. On se croirait dans « Dawson »._

_-Il ne manque qu'Alex, ajouta Michael._

_-On ne le verra pas aujourd'hui, annonça Max._

_Tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui. Liz dû se retenir de laisser échapper une rire en voyant que, comme il était à prévoir selon les scénarios classique de série télévisée moderne, ils avaient tous posé leur attention sur le personnage qui, Ô combien intelligent, avait des révélations à faire._

_-Il est avec Jesse Ramirez. Il continue de l'interroger au sujet de ce qui s'est passé à Noël._

_-C'était il y a déjà deux semaines, s'exaspéra Isabel. Pourquoi s'en prend-il à Alex ? pourquoi cherche-t-il autant ?_

_Max haussa les épaules. Il n'avait jamais remit en doute les pratiques judiciaires des avocats du cabinet de son père. Pourtant, il devait admettre que ce que Jesse opérait sur le jeune Alex ressemblait presque à du harcèlement. _

_-Je l'ignore, reprit-il. Quoi qu'il en soit, il faut que l'on se méfie tous de lui. Je ne lui fais plus confiance à présent. Il cherche trop._

_-Il a pourtant sauvé la vie de mon meilleur ami, le défendit Liz._

_-Pour mieux l'interroger après, constata Michael. Max a raison. Nous ne devons pas lui faire confiance, sous aucun prétexte._

_Et comme si la remarque de Maria en début de conversation avait influencé le cours des choses, ce fut au tour d'Alexander Whitman de franchir le seuil de la porte du restaurant. Il avait apparemment réussi à sortir de son interrogatoire et avançait, la démarche mal assurée, un sourire un rien niais étendu sur ses lèvres_

_-Alex, le salua Maria. On parlait justement de toi. Tu as enfin réussi à te débarrasser de monsieur Ramirez ?_

_-En fait… grimaça-t-il en serrant les mains._

_Le jeune avocat suivait son petit protégé de très près. Alex se plaça au côté de Liz et regarda Jesse Ramirez entrer. Toujours vêtu d'un costume, cette fois-ci bleu clair, il passa la porte d'un pas assuré. _

_-Bonjour, sourit-il. Pour ceux qui ne me connaissent pas parmis vous, je suis…_

_-Jesse Ramirez, intervint Liz. Oui, on se souvient tous de vous._

_-Vous travaillez pour mon père, précisa Max._

_Jesse s'approcha du jeune homme. Il semblait très peu à l'aise dans cette situation, sans doute parce qu'il ne recadrait pas toute les personnes auquel il avait à faire. Il remit son costume convenablement. _

_-Vous étiez là quand je suis arrivé à la rechercher d'Alex ?_

_-Vous avez si peu de mémoire, le questionna Michael._

_-Je me souviens de Liz Parker._

_Il pointa son doigt vers elle, lui adressa un fin sourire puis, releva son regard plus haut afin d'avoir une meilleure vue d'ensemble sur le petite groupe. _

_-Et de Kyle Valenti, ajouta-t-il en pointant à nouveau son doigt vers l'intéressé. Pour ce qui est de tous les autres, je ne peux me souvenir de vos noms._

_Max fronça les sourcils. Il n'avait jamais vu un avocat avec si peu de mémoire. Quant à Michael, il ne semblait pas avoir confiance en lui non plus. Il avait croisé les bras et sondait le regard de Jesse. Liz, se montrant polie, fit une rapide présentation de ses amis. L'avocat l'en remercia bien chaleureusement. _

_-Pourquoi donc avez-vous décidé de rester monsieur Ramirez, demanda Isabel._

_-Pour plusieurs raisons en réalité. La première étant que depuis peu, j'ai de la famille dans la région. C'est une occasion de resserrer les liens avec ma mère entre autre._

_Il fixa alors Isabel, puisque c'était elle qui cherchait à en savoir plus sur lui. Cependant, elle n'était vraisemblablement pas la seule puisque toutes les oreilles semblaient tendues vers lui. Il ajouta en souriant :_

_-Ensuite un emploi m'a été proposé dans le cabinet de Mr Evans, votre père. Et puis, qui sait ? Peut-être trouverai-je l'amour ici._

_Son sourire s'élargit. Max crut saisir un clin d'œil que l'avocat aurait adressé à Liz. Il secoua la tête, se refusant de penser une chose pareille. Les autres se remirent tour à tour à lui poser des questions. Insatiables, ils firent de Jesse leur petit rat de laboratoire. Ils voulaient tous tout savoir sur lui. _

_Celui-ci se révéla être une personne de grand intelligence. Ayant quitté l'enseignement secondaire deux ans avant l'âge requis, il avait intégré à seize ans la grande université d'Harvard, avant d'être engagé par le FBI à l'âge de vingt-deux ans. Il ignorait encore aujourd'hui pourquoi il avait été recruté. On ne lui avait faire quelque tâche sans importance, de la paperasse majoritairement. Et en avait appris un peu sur leur pratique et celles-ci ne lui ayant pas plu, il s'était enfui. Même si il regrettait son boulot tranquille qui le payait –il fallait le dire- très généreusement, il paraissait néanmoins heureux d'avoir quitté le milieu. Le droit semblait vraiment lui coller à la peau. _

_Vers deux heures, Jesse dû retourner chez lui ayant quelque obligation familiale. Ainsi, il les laissa tous. Pendant qu'ils discutaient, Liz, en parfaite serveuse et ôte, avait servi des boissons à tout le monde. À présent, le crashdown était victime du désordre général._

_-Si ta mère voit ça, elle va me tuer, s'inquiéta Liz._

_-Elle ne vient jamais au crashdown le dimanche, la rassura Max. Tu te fais du souci pour rien. Par contre, il faudrait étudier si tu ne veux pas que l'on soit à jamais séparé par le pouvoir maternel qui nous dirige._

_-Ha, les instances supérieures ! Si seulement j'étais majeure, murmura Liz._

_Max la prit dans ses bras. Et la regarda d'un air suspect. « Majeure » pensa-t-il « pourquoi tient-elle tant à être majeure ». Le fait d'être légalement majeure, que ce soit pour boire de l'alcool ou pour tout autre raison, ne changerait vraiment rien à leur vie. _

_-Tu entends quoi par majeure, demanda Maria comme si elle avait lu les pensées de Max._

_-Je veux dire, si on était majeurs, on ne devrait plus faire automatiquement ce que veut Diane._

_Dan ce sens là, Liz marquait un point. À l'âge de vingt-et-un ans, il était exempt de tout compte à rendre aux autorités parentales. _

_-Quand on le sera, on partira loin, affirma Max._

_-Oh oui, sourit Liz._

_-On ira se marier à Las Vegas, dans une petite chapelle puis on dansera toute la nuit dans une boite de Phoenix. On aura bien sûr invité tous les autres. Et à la fin de la nuit, alors qu'ils seront tous éreintés, nous on dansera sur notre chanson préférée. On décidera d'en faire notre chanson. Et quand nous serons vieux, nous raconterons cette histoire à nos enfants pour qu'ils s'endorment._

_Liz esquissa un faible sourire. Le portrait que dépeignait max était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus charmant. Et pourtant, pour que tel chimère devienne réalité, il fallait ne pas prendre en compte tous les aléas de la vie._

_-Max tu rêves trop. Personne ne vit jamais quelque chose de semblable…_

_-Ne m'aimes-tu pas au point de faire ce genre de folie ?_

_-Si ! Bien sûr que si. Mais reste réaliste. Va chercher tes cours. On doit réviser._

_Il agrippa son sac et suivit sa petite amie jusqu'au le salon, ne refreinant pas un long soupir. Mais comme Liz l'avait clairement exprimé, il fallait qu'il reste réaliste et qu'ils obtiennent de bonne note à l'école. Ils travaillèrent de longues heures tandis que les autres riaient en bas. Max voulut, à plusieurs reprises, faire une pause. Mais Liz refusa._

_-On est lancé ! Il ne faut surtout pas s'arrêter maintenant. On ne pourra plus reprendre après. Alors cesse de me quémander une pause toutes les dix minutes._

_-Je n'ai même pas droit à un bisou ?_

_-Non, sourit-elle malicieusement._

_-Non ?_

_-Viens le chercher…_

_Liz avait décidé à la dernière minute de s'octroyer un moment de détente. Et la provocation lancée à max faisait de l'effet. Il se leva et courut vers elle, qui, d'un bond, s'écarta. Ainsi, pendant quelques minutes, ils jouèrent au chat et à la souris. Max finit par attraper Liz qui poussait de petits cris._

_-À votre avis, qu'est ce qu'ils font, demanda Michael en entendant les bruits qui venaient de l'étage._

_Tous les yeux se levèrent vers le plafond. Max serra Liz dans ses bras. Il l'embrassa dans le cou._

_-Max… il faudrait peut-être recommencer à travailler…_

_-Tu es sure, dit-il en l'embrassant à nouveau._

_-Oui…_

_-Vraiment, insista-t-il._

_Il l'embrassa une nouvelle fois espérant la faire plier et passer à des activités qui cadrait plus dans son idée de « passer du temps avec Liz ». Mais la jeune fille n'en démordit pas. Elle le repoussa gentiment en mettant l'accent sur l'importance des cours, surtout dans leur situation._

_-Si on ne travaille pas, on risque de ne plus pouvoir de voir._

_-C'est vrai, se ravisa-t-il._

_Il se releva et reprit ses bouquins, se disant que, si il augmentait bien ses notes, Liz et sa mère seraient satisfaites et que dès lors, les deux amoureux pourraient s'accorder des moments de détente à leur manière. Ils recommencèrent à travailler. _

_Vers vingt-et-une heures –ce qui faisait déjà pas mal d'heures d'étude- Liz et Max étaient toujours penchés sur leurs cahiers. Michael rangeait seul le crashdown. Tous les autres étaient partis._

_-Ça suffit, déclara Liz. Je suis épuisée._

_-Liz Parker en a assez de réviser ses sciences ?_

_-Je crois que j'ai besoin d'une bonne dose de sommeil._

_Elle ferma ses livres et passa sa main dans ses cheveux. Max resta là à la contempler un moment. Elle se releva ensuite et, même devant ses yeux suppliant, ne plia pas. Elle le raccompagna à la porte, lui expliquant _

_-On se voit demain en cours, sourit-il._

_-Il me tarde d'être demain._

_Elle referma la porte. Michael la salua tout en terminant de ranger. Il maugréa un moment, mais comprit que la jeune fille ait besoin de beaucoup de sommeil. Liz monta se coucher. Elle s'endormit rapidement et sans grande peine. Mais à nouveau sa nuit fut agitée… _

_Dans ses rêves elle vit le vieil indien, River Dog, celui qui l'avait aidé à maîtriser ses pouvoirs quelques mois auparavant, lui tendre quelques formes blanches scintillantes. Il lui disait des mots qu'elle ne comprenait pas. Il lui parlait d'évènements dont elle n'avait pas connaissance. _

_Soudain, dans son songe, la lumière s'éteignit et tout devint noir. Elle ne pouvait apercevoir, dans l'obscurité de son rêve, que deux yeux jaunes qui la regardaient fixement, sans ciller. Elle se réveilla en sursaut, parcourue d'un frisson. _

_Le lendemain matin, Liz ne prit pas de déjeuner avant d'aller au lycée. Michael, qui même si il se levait généralement à la dernière minute, n'eut pas le plaisir de l'apercevoir. Liz avait eu besoin de sortir de chez elle et de prendre l'air. Elle arriva au lycée de bonne heure. Tout comme sa meilleure amie… Dans les couloirs, elle croisa Maria._

_-Liz Parker, sourit-elle. Alors prête à recommencer les cours ?_

_-Je suis un peu fatiguée._

_Liz soupira et passa une main sur ses tempes qui étaient toujours douloureuses. Même si elle tentait d'oublier les paroles qu'elle avait entendue dans son rêve lui résonnaient dans la tête. Et pire que ça, ces yeux jaunes l'obsédaient complètement. _

_-Suite à tes activités d'hier après midi, plaisanta-t-elle._

_-Maria, on étudiait !_

_-C'est sûr. Dans un bruit très explicite. Petite veinarde. Je ne m'adonne jamais à ce genre de jeu avec Space Boy. Enfin, pas pour l'instant. Il faudrait que j'y remédie au plus vite._

_-Maria !_

_Liz savait que Maria était plutôt portée sur la chose mais elle ne l'imaginait pas en parler de cette manière. A vrai dire, peut-être à tort, mais les deux jeunes filles ne parlaient pas souvent de sexe toutes les deux. Pour être honnête, Maria évitait soigneusement d'avoir tous les détails. _

_-Quoi ? C'est dans l'ordre naturel des choses. Je n'aurais jamais pensé que tu y passerais la première._

_Maria esquissa un faible sourire qui laissa Liz penser que quelque part, elle l'enviait. Mais sa meilleure amie n'oserait sans doute jamais l'avouer officiellement. Elle s'était toujours vantée d'adorer passer du temps avec Michael et d'avoir trouver un garçon qui ne l'avait pas larguer parce qu'elle n'était pas prête._

_-Laisse le venir, ne force pas les choses, la conseilla Liz._

_-Ne me fais pas la morale, sourit-elle. Je suis juste un peu jalouse de ton bonheur si parfait._

_-Crois moi, c'est loin d'être parfait !_

_-Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?_

_-Oh, rien. Madame Evans veut que nos résultats scolaires s'améliorent, sinon, elle nous empêchera de nous voir._

_Liz soupira. Non ce n'était pas parfait comme Maria le pensait. Il y avait bien plus d'obstacles qu'elle ne l'aurait souhaité. Et elle redoutait qu'avec le temps, les obstacles ne fassent qu'accroître et devenir innombrables. _

_-Il va falloir travailler ! Et les rapprochements avec Max ne facilitent pas les choses._

_Discutant de tout et de rien, elles se dirigèrent vers leur salle de cours. Ne prêtant pas vraiment attention à ce qui les entouraient, les deux jeunes filles entrèrent dans leur classe. _

_Sur le temps de midi, Michael et Max eurent une conversation privée. Ils avaient pris leur distance sur Isabel, Liz et Maria. Kyle était partis voir son père durant la pause tandis qu'Alex n'avait pas montré le bout de son nez depuis le début de la journée. Qui aurait pu imaginer que ces sept là deviendrait tous amis…_

_-Maxwell, elle dort mal, ça ne va pas plus loin._

_-Je la trouve très bizarre. J'ai l'impression qu'elle m'évite._

_-Tu plaisantes ? Vous vous voyez toute la journée._

_-Je veux dire, sentimentalement parlant._

_Max s'assit sur un banc. Michael s'installa à ses cotés et mordit une grosse bouchée de son sandwich ne comprenant toujours pas pourquoi qu'il avait cette discussion avec Max._

_-Elle n'est plus aussi tactile qu'avant. Distante je te dis._

_-Max tu me déçois, bafouilla-t-il la bouche pleine Je pensais être le seul d'entre nous à ne penser qu'au sexe._

_-Michael ! Il ne s'agit vraiment pas de ça. Elle évite mes attentions ou tout du moins un maximum. Elle est vraiment distante. Je me demande si elle ne me cache pas quelque chose._

_-Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par « je lui cache des choses », interrogea Maria._

_Isabel était allé se chercher quelque chose à manger. Liz en avait profité pour parler à sa meilleure amie et lui confier ce qu'elle ressentait en ce moment, sans se douter que Max parlait de la même chose au même instant._

_-Je dors mal et je fais des rêves bizarres. Ce qui par définitions, avec moi, ne rime jamais avec bon présage. Je pense que je change…_

_-Comment ça elle change, demanda Michael._

_-Elle est différente._

_-Plus comme nous ?_

_-Non. Plus humaine, accrochée à ce qui lui reste de normal, instable, lunatique même._

_-Mauvaise période du mois ?_

_-Michael, j'essaie d'être sérieux. Je ne sais plus quoi faire._

_-Je ne sais plus quoi faire, avoua Liz._

_-Va lui parler. Ou alors tu peux essayer de régler ton problème toute seule, ce qui peut être risqué._

_-Je ne serai pas seule. Je sais qui peut m'aider. Il est toujours là quand j'ai besoin de lui : River Dog._

_Liz se leva et quitta la table où elle était assise. Maria la regarda s'éloigner et soupira. Non son amie n'avait pas une vie des plus facile. C'était sans doute ça, connaître des extra-terrestres. Pendant les derniers cours de la journée, elle fut toujours distante avec son petit ami. Mais quand elle voulut partir seule, Max la rattrapa. _

_-Liz, où tu vas ?_

_-Nulle part…_

_-Arrête de me mentir, s'il te plait. Qu'est ce que tu me caches ?_

_Sa voix avait prit un ton agressif. Jamais il n'avait été comme ça avec qui que ce soit. Mais il avait besoin de savoir ce que sa petite amie avait dans la tête._

_-Rien. Je ne te cache rien. Arrête ça Max. Je ne te reconnais plus._

_-Oh, n'inverse pas les rôles. Tu mens ça se voit._

_-Je ne veux pas te mêler à ça. C'est mon problème !_

_Elle l'écarta et repartit. Elle aurait voulu être capable de lui en parler, mais elle ne s'en sentait ni la force ni l'envie. Max la regarda s'éloigner lentement. Son regard la suivit jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse au coin d'une rue. Que lui cachait-elle donc ? _

_Liz avait insisté auprès de Maria pour avoir la permission de lui emprunter sa vieille jeta. Celle avait cédé à contre cœur lui recommandant bien de veiller sur la voiture comme sur la prunelle de ses yeux. Liz lui promit et partit immédiatement. Elle arriva à la réserve indienne en début de soirée. Là-bas, c'était l'effervescence._

_-Qui êtes vous ? Lui demanda un homme assez baraqué alors qu'elle sortait de la voiture rouge qu'elle avait empruntée à Maria._

_Il était plutôt grand, le teint indien, les cheveux noirs courts. Il portait une veste brune. Il semblait beaucoup tenir à ce que les touristes ne s'approchent pas de la réserve. Liz eut soudain l'impression que le regard de l'homme s'était illuminé comme si il l'avait reconnue._

_-Je suis Liz Parker, une amie de…_

_-Je suis Eddy. Ne dites pas un mot. Suivez moi._

_Il l'emmena au plus profond de la grotte que Liz avait déjà visitée par le passé. Toujours éclairée à la lumière de simple torche, elle semblait toute fois différente. Eddy laissa Liz un moment sur le côté pour se diriger vers l'une des parois de la caverne. Il se saisit un sac et le tendit à Liz._

_-Il m'avait dit que vous viendriez._

_-Qu'est ce que c'est ?_

_-Je l'ignore. Il m'a demandé de vous le remettre. Il m'a dit que vous en auriez besoin contre des ennemis. Il a ensuite poussé son dernier soupir._

_-Il est… mort ?_

_Eddy baissa les yeux. Ses poings s'étaient serré, de colère sans doute. Sa tête acquiesça légèrement à la demande de Liz. Oui, le vieil indien était mort. Et avec lui s'était éteint la légende d'un peuple. Les Mézalikos avaient toujours considéré River Dog comme un sage, la voix à suivre. Sa disparition expliquait l'effervescence dont Liz avait été le témoin à son arrivée. _

_-Cette nuit, dans mes bras. Il a été tué par des êtres aux yeux de braises. Il n'a su m'expliquer qui ils étaient mais ce dont je suis sûr, c'est que sous leurs apparences anodines, ils n'en étaient pas moins différents._

_Eddy s'approcha lentement de la jeune fille dont le regard avait changé. Sans River Dog pour l'épauler, Liz n'avait plus aucun moyen de se renseigner le jour où ses pouvoirs s'accroîtraient, car ils le feraient encore. Le jeune indien la regarda droit dans les yeux avant de déclarer :_

_-Ils n'avaient rien d'humain._

_Il fit ensuite quelques pas vers les parois de la grotte où étaient inscrits les signes extra-terrestres. Il passa doucement sa main dessus._

_-River Dog avait toute confiance en vous. Il était persuadé que vous étiez la clef de la survie des… étrangers_

_Elle ouvrit lentement le sac qu'Eddy lui avait remis. À l'intérieur se trouvaient quatre pierres blanches un rien orangées qui scintillaient de mille feux._

_-Une pour chacun d'entre eux, expliqua Eddy._

_Liz releva la tête. Tout était comme dans son rêve. Elle ne l'avait donc pas imaginé. Il s'était donc passé quelque chose. Elle secoua la tête. Il ne pouvait pas y en avoir une pour chacun d'entre eux. Pas depuis que Tess était…_

_-L'une d'entre eux a … est…_

_-Morte._

_Liz acquiesça faiblement. Son visage s'était fait plus sérieux. Son cœur rebondissait dans sa poitrine espérant que la disparition de Tess ne signifie pas leur perte à tous. _

_-C'est pour cela qu'il vous les a confié, à vous. Vous remplacez celle qui a disparu._

_Liz prit une grande inspiration tentant d'assimiler l'annonce que l'on venait de lui faire. Non seulement ils n'étaient pas perdus, mais en plus, elle était l'un des leur à présent. Elle était comme Max… Liz prit les pierres en main. Sa vue se brouilla légèrement. _

_Elle vit alors apparaître River Dog. Il ne semblait pas la voir. Il était seul et buvait un bol d'eau. Il fut soudain rejoint par Eddy. Le jeune homme courait vers le vieil indien. Mais il ne pu empêcher un éclair de flammes de s'abattre sur River Dog. Frappé de plein fouet il s'écroula dans les bras d'Eddy. Dans l'ombre, deux yeux jaunes brillaient. _

_« Ce n'est que le commencement » murmura une voix. _

_Liz revint alors à la réalité, le souffle court, le cœur tambourinant contre sa poitrine. Non seulement elle avait vu ce qu'il s'était passé, mais elle l'avait vécu._

_-Que s'est-il passé ?_

_-Vous avez vu…_

_-Les yeux…, se plaignit Liz._

_Elle apposa ses mains sur son ventre. Une douleur venait de la traverser. Elle se sentait transpercée de part en part par une insoutenable douleur._

_-Vous n'avez senti qu'une petite partie seulement de leurs pouvoirs._

_-C'était si fort, intense… néfaste._

_Eddy lui attrapa le bras et la regarda, inquiet. Lui les avait vu, il les avait senti. Il avait partagé avec la jeune fille ses connaissances en la matière. Il savait de quoi il parlait._

_-Ils sont parmi nous._

_-Qui ? Qui sont parmi nous…_

_-Les « Eyes »… Ils vous observent. Ils vous guettent. Ils s'apprêtent à vous attaquer. La haine et la vengeance les animent. Rien ne les arrêtera._

_Liz se redressa déterminée. Si des ennemis devaient envahir la terre, elle ferait tout pour l'en empêcher. Faire face à des aliens était devenu son quotidien. Une fois n'étant pas coutume. _

_-Si ! Je les arrêterai. Je ne vais pas les laisser gâcher ma vie qui redevient presque normale._

_-Soyez prudente._

_Liz ne pu réprimer un sourire. Il était de son devoir de lui conseiller d'être prudente. Mais Liz pouvait aussi lire dans son regard la peur qu'elle perde. Si River Dog avait confiance en elle, c'était son cas aussi. _

_-Vous parlez comme lui, comme River Dog._

_-Ce que vous me dites me fait grand plaisir. Mais hâtez-vous de rapporter la nouvelle à vos amis._

_Liz n'eut pas besoin d'un mot de plus de la part du jeune indien. Elle s'exécuta. Elle sortit de la grotte pensive comme jamais. Pourquoi fallait-il que cela se produise ? Pourquoi maintenant ? _

_« Je ne retrouverai jamais mon existence presque tranquille » pensa-t-elle. _

_Elle retrouva non loin de là, la petite voiture de maria qui était en parfait état, une chance pour elle. Elle retourna au crashdown le plus rapidement possible. Il devait être vingt heures passé lorsqu'elle y entra. Michael s'était inquiété de ne pas voir Liz rentrer. Il avait joint Max vingt minutes avant son retour. Quand elle passa la porte, son petit ami se jeta sur elle, sans lui laisser une chance de s'expliquer._

_-Où étais-tu, cria-t-il._

_Son ton était agressif au plus haut point, plus encore que l'après midi. Il s'était inquiété depuis son départ, et le coup de fil de Michael n'avait fait que redoubler ses craintes. Même si cela ne lui donnait pas le droit de crier ainsi, il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher. Il avait eu peur pour elle._

_-A la grotte. Max ce qu'il se passe est très important._

_-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?_

_Sa voix s'était radoucie. Il était redevenu le Max de toujours, sérieux et réfléchis, « monsieur responsabilité » comme dirait Michael et Isabel. Liz leur montra à tout deux les pierres. Les deux garçons s'en approchèrent sans trop comprendre où Liz voulait en venir. Ils n'avaient jamais vu ces objets de toute leurs vie et malgré ça, ces pierres leur paraissaient familières._

_-Vos ennemis sont sur terre, annonça-t-elle. Chacun d'entre vous doit posséder une pierre et ensemble vous aurez le pouvoir de les vaincre._

_-Tess est morte, s'exclama Michael. Pour une fois qu'on aurait eu besoin d'elle._

_-Tess n'est pas un problème, affirma Liz._

_Ils la regardèrent intrigués par ce qu'elle venait de dire. Tess était la quatrième extra-terrestre. Comment pouvaient-ils faire sans elle ? Liz ne pu s'empêcher de sourire. Ils avaient beau être des extra-terrestre, ils avaient toujours du mal avec tout ce qui était déduction logique._

_-Je…, commença Liz. Je remplace Tess._

_-Toi ? s'étonnèrent-ils en même temps._

_-Je suis différente, ajouta-t-elle. Je suis génétiquement modifiée et j'ai des pouvoirs. Je saurai parfaitement remplacer Tess._

_Max la regarda. Ses yeux devinrent tendres et amoureux. Il comprenait pourquoi il l'aimait tant. Elle était déterminée, bien plus qu'une humaine normale. Quelle force, quel courage, tout ça dans la fille qu'il aimait. N'était-il pas l'extra-terrestre le plus heureux de la terre, de la galaxie ?_

_-C'était ça que tu me cachais ?_

_-J'avais fait des rêves bizarres qui ne présageaient rien de bon…_

_-Alors tu as occulté ces détails._

_-Tout était redevenu normal. Tout était fini. Je ne voulais pas risquer de retomber dans une situation compliquée._

_Elle sourit légèrement. Elle avait enfin comprit que s'acharner à avoir une vie normale lorsque l'on connaissait des extra-terrestres était impossible ou suicidaire. C'était le plan pagaille et prise de tête assuré. Max, Attendri par l'attitude de Liz, la prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa._

_-Il faut que vous sachiez… River Dog est mort. _

_Liz ne s'était pas attendit à ce que cette nouvelle frappe Michael. Il n'avait jamais connu le vieil indien. Il avait simplement été informé de ce qu'il avait fait pour Liz et pour Max. Celui-ci ne semblait d'apparence, pas troublé non plus, mais Liz pouvait sentir une forte émotion l'agiter de l'intérieur._

_-Vos ennemis l'ont tué._

_-Nos ennemis, prit soin de rectifier Michael avec un fin sourire en direction de Liz. _

_Il y eut une courte pause dans la discussion. Michael et Liz échangèrent un court regard complice avant de reposer leur attention sur Max, qui était resté taciturne depuis l'annonce de la mort de l'indien. Leur seul allié efficace venait de disparaître. _

_-Ce n'est pas si fini que ça, murmura Liz._

_Max secoua la tête en guise de réponse négative. Le cœur de la jeune fille se serra. Elle l'avait su dès le moment où elle avait commencé à faire de nouveaux rêves que ce n'était la fin de rien…_

_-Il faut que je sache, dit-il. Dis moi tout ce que tu sais sur ces ennemis._

_-On les appelle les « Eyes »._

_-Les « Eyes », réfléchit Max._

_-Leurs pouvoirs résident dans leurs yeux._

_-Ils ont apparence humaine ? demanda Michael._

_-Oui et ils sont proche de nous. Il faut appeler Isabel au plus vite pour qu'elle nous rejoigne. Je doute qu'ils ne nous attaquent ce soir mais on n'est jamais trop prudent. Il vaut mieux être ensemble au cas où._

_Max appela chez lui. Malheureusement, c'est sa mère qui décrocha. Quand Max lui demanda à parler à Isabel, elle ne le supporta pas. Vouloir rester chez Liz, en pleine semaine qui plus est. Cela lui était insupportable ! Voir son fils gâcher sa vie ainsi –ce fut les arguments qu'elle trouva. En outre, il voulait entraîner sa sœur dans cette histoire. La sentence tomba nette. Max avait dorénavant l'interdiction de reparler à Liz jusqu'à ce qu'il ait compris le sens du mot « responsabilité ». Il fronça les sourcils, sachant qu'il était inutile de discuter avec sa mère lorsqu'elle était dans un état d'énervement pareil. Il secoua la tête. _

_Lui, Max, surnommé par ses amis « monsieur responsabilité ». Sa mère ne comprenait vraiment rien à rien. Néanmoins, il du rentrer immédiatement chez lui en priant qu'il n'arrive rien à ses amis. _

_-Je n'en reviens pas que Diane Evans ait fait tout ça juste pour me séparer de lui. _

_Liz Parker n'était pas seulement triste d'être séparée de Max, elle était en colère de devoir le supporter. Mais après tout, Max et elle était passé par bien des épreuves, et sans doute n'étaient-ils pas au bout… ils arriveraient à surmonter ça._

_-Ne t'inquiète pas Liz, la rassura Michael. Elle changera vite d'avis._

_-Je l'espère, soupira-t-elle._

_Elle marqua une courte pause. Michael l'attira contre elle et la serra dans ses bras, sentant qu'elle avait besoin d'être rassurée en ce moment. Elle avait beau être forte, il savait qu'au fond du cœur, elle avait un côté sensible qui se taisait sans doute un peut trop souvent._

_-Je monte me coucher, déclara-t-elle._

_Elle sourit légèrement à son ami et grimpa les escaliers sous le regard attentif de Michael. Quand elle s'était confortablement blottie dans ses bras l'espace de quelques minutes, ce qu'il avait ressenti chez elle était la plus dangereuse des ennemies : La peur ! _

_Avec la haine, c'était le sentiment qui pouvait, à un moment crucial, causer bien des ennuis. Pourtant cette frayeur était loin d'être causée par leurs ennemis les « Eyes ». Quelque chose d'autre la préoccupait._

_« 04 janvier 2000._

_Non, ça ne peut plus être normal. Hier, lorsque nous étions tous ensemble au crashdown, j'ai à nouveau beaucoup parlé avec Jesse. Il est tellement intelligent, mûr… responsable. D'accord, il a sept ans de plus que moi. Mais quelque part, je crois qu'il m'influence. Je mûris à ses côtés. Hier donc, il m'a frôlé le bras. Je sais, je ne devrais pas. Mais son geste – involontaire ! – m'a fait frissonner. J'ai soudain éprouvé l'envie de le toucher à mon tour. Je ne suis pas censé ressentir ce genre de désir ! Surtout pas pour quelqu'un comme Jesse Ramirez. Ce n'est que passager. Ça ne peut être que passager ! »_

_Est-ce seulement possible que Liz éprouve des sentiments pour quelqu'un d'autre que Max ? _

_À présent qu'elle ne peut plus lui adresser la parole, ses pulsions vont-elles ressortir et laisser voir un autre visage… _

_Nous ne sommes sûrs de rien._

_Et leurs ennemis, combien de temps vont-ils attendre avant de se montrer ? _

_La suite dans « invasion »… _


	12. Invasion

**Roswell.**

Note de l'auteur :

Je voudrais tout d'abord remercier les fidèles de Roswell qui prennent encore le temps de lire des fanfictions et qui en plus ont l'amabilité de me laisser des reviews! ca fait chaud au coeur. Je remercie Emma, ma dernière revieweuse...

Cette fic est bien loin d'être finie (pour tout vous dire je prévois un cinquantaine d'épisode) J'en ai déjà une trentaine, mais sur papier, et les recopier prend pas mal de temps. Voici donc la suite, pour ne pas vous laisser en plein suspens...

Épisode 12 : invasion.

Voilà bientôt vingt jours que Max et Liz ne se sont plus parlés. Les résultats scolaires du jeune garçon ne sont pourtant pas en hausse, ce qui énerve Diane Evans, responsable de cette situation. Depuis qu'il est interdit à Max de voir sa petite amie, il ne fait plus rien.

En cours, ils ont interdiction de se mettre l'un à côté de l'autre. Si quelqu'un les voit s'approcher l'un de l'autre, c'est la retenue. Diane n'a reculé devant rien pour arriver à ses fins. Elle s'est montrée très stricte. Malgré la déchéance de son fils, elle est fière des progrès de Liz. Elle a la meilleure note dans presque toutes les matières… C'est ainsi qu'en classe, ils ne peuvent que se regarder et se sourire en espérant que le professeur ne le remarquera pas.

Les « eyes » n'ont toujours pas montré le bout de leur nez.

Michael se rassure de cette situation tandis que Max est sur les nerfs. Il n'est plus concentré. Il a perdu son calme, son raisonnement, son équilibre. Vendredi vingt-deux janvier, ce jour-là en cours, Max est tellement mal en point qu'il est contraint de rentrer chez lui. Sa mère s'en veut mais maintient la punition…

-C'est la meilleure chose à faire.

Diane Evans, les bras croisé, regardait son fils, allongé dans son lit. Elle exposait son point de vue à son mari. Max, lui, était comme dans un était second. Sa fièvre avait monté. Vu sa nature différente, la fièvre n'était pas précurseur de joie et bonheur. C'était encore plus grave que pour un humain normal. Et pourtant, sa mère tenait bon.

-Liz, murmura-t-il en tournant la tête. Liz… Liz…

Allongé dans son lit, en sueur, il n'avait plus qu'une seule chose en tête : Liz. Elle avait été son équilibre pendant si longtemps que la perdre avait été comme perdre une partie de lui-même qui lui était essentielle.

-Tant qu'il ne remontera pas ses notes, dit-elle à son mari, il ne la reverra pas.

-C'est peut-être radical, le défendit Philip Evans.

-C'est la seule solution. Il faut qu'il soit plus responsable.

Elle eut à peine finit sa phrase que Max hurla à nouveau le nom de Liz. Diane était partie à temps pour ne pas voir ce qu'il venait d'arriver à Max. C'était Isabel qui était accouru à son chevet pour voir l'étendue des dégâts de sa maladie… si l'on pouvait nomme cela ainsi. Son frère se débattait dans tous les sens. Il était tout rouge, ses joues étaient gonflées. Ses yeux étaient traversés d'éclairs verts, tout comme l'étaient ses mains et ses bras…

-Mon Dieu…

_« 24 janvier 2000_

_Mon Dieu, comment cela est-il possible ? J'ai tellement changé ces derniers temps… Voilà un mois que j'ai rencontré Jesse. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'arrive. Je me rapproche de plus en plus de lui, et lui de moi. C'est fou ! L'autre jour, il était au crashdown et j'y étais aussi et… il m'a retouché. Mais cette fois-ci, c'était volontaire. Il a bien senti mon… attirance –peut-on appelé ça comme ça- pour lui. C'est quelque chose de totalement nouveau pour moi, quelque chose de différent de l'univers dans lequel j'évolue habituellement. Je sais que jamais Max ou Michael ne pourrait ressentir quelque chose de tel. C'est de plus en plus fort. Mais je ne peux pas. Non ! Je ne peux pas ressenti ça pour quelqu'un comme lui. Mon n'est-il pas sensé être pris ? Jesse… Jesse… »_

La journée du vingt-cinq janvier commença assez tôt. Liz s'extirpa difficilement de son lit. Elle avait appris la veille que Max s'était évanouis en cours. Isabel avait pris la peine de lui téléphoner pour lui faire part de son état lamentable et Liz, avait dû rester impuissante à écouter la sœur de son petit ami lui expliquer à quel point elle lui manquait. Elle ne pourrait sans doute même pas le voir de loin aujourd'hui. Il allait plus que probablement rester chez lui. En outre, Leurs ennemis n'avaient toujours pas débarqués. Serait-ce le calme avant la tempête ? Sans aucun doute.

Elle arriva à l'école, lundi matin, fatiguée comme jamais.

-Liz, l'appela Maria. Alors tu as des nouvelles de Max ?

-Michael est passé le voir ce week-end. Ses yeux sont –parait-il – transpercé d'éclairs multicolores. Et il hurle mon nom toute les cinq minutes.

Liz soupira légèrement. Elle n'avait des nouvelles de Max que par Isabel qui lui téléphonait et par Michael qui lui avait toujours un droit de visite.

-Tout ça est si roswellien, s'exclama Maria en s'agitant quelque peu.

-En attendant, ses parents ne cèdent toujours pas.

Liz avança encore un moment dans le couloir avant de s'arrêter. Elle ouvrit son casier et en sortit quelques livres qu'elle serra contre elle.

-Tu as essayé de l'appeler ? demanda Maria.

-Ils lui ont pris son portable et son fixe c'est mission impossible.

-Il faut que tu le voies. Il ne va pas rester comme ça jusqu'à ce que la punition soit levée.

Maria semblait convaincue que Liz ne devait pas lâcher le morceau et tenter de faire plier les parents de Max. Bien sûr, cela aurait été plus facile si elle avait toujours habité là. Mais la question ne se posait plus. Il fallait qu'elle trouve un autre moyen. Liz referma amèrement son casier.

-Je sais bien.

Maria sentait bien que ça n'enchantait pas Liz de s'aventurer sur un terrain aussi glissant que celui-là. Elle préféra donc s'abstenir d'ajouter que ce n'était pas son genre de rester les bras croisés sans rien faire. Elles entrèrent en classe et s'assirent dans le fond du local.

-Au fait, enchaîna Maria. Comment cela se fait-il que toi tu n'aies rien ?

Liz avait tourné le regard vers son ami en balbutiant légèrement. Mais soudain, un bruit de raclement de gorge se fit entendre. Les deux jeunes filles furent alors interrompues par une jeune garçon au cheveux bruns légèrement bouclés. Il était plutôt grand et avait de beaux yeux noisettes.

-Excusez moi mesdemoiselles, mais ce cours a commencé.

-Vous n'êtes pas monsieur Singer ? bredouilla Maria.

-Vous êtes perspicace jeune demoiselle.

L'homme au regard affable se présenta de manière très éloquente. Aucun doute à son parlé qu'il avait de l'expérience et que, nombres de fois par le passé, il avait été amené à séduire son assemblée. Il usait de charme et avant même de prononcer son nom, avait déclamé ses objectifs pour l'année à venir.

-Mon nom est Jack Matthews. Je suis le remplaçant de monsieur Singer qui sera absent pour quelques temps encore.

-J'espère que c'est grave, murmura une fille au dernier banc.

-J'aime la discipline, poursuivit-il.

Il se retourna vers Liz et Maria. Les deux jeunes filles étaient immobiles, fixant d'un œil à présent aguerri leur nouveau professeur de littérature.

-Et ce que je déteste par-dessus tout, ajouta-t-il à l'attention des deux filles disertes. Ce sont les bavardages de commères.

Des rires étouffés d'élevèrent au dessus de la classe. Maria et Liz rougirent toute les deux. Ce n'était pas leur genre de se faire prendre en train de parler. Encore moins celui de Liz, l'élève rêvée.

-Bien, commençons par l'appel. Bibauw, Chelli, De Luca, Evans Isabel, Evans Max… Max Evans n'est pas là ? Quelqu'un peut-il me dire ce qu'il a ?

A cet instant, Liz aurait voulu se faire toute petite. Elle savait parfaitement bien que tous les regards finiraient par se tourner vers elle. Personne n'ignorait qu'elle était la petite amie de Max. La réaction ne se fit pas attendre. Quelques secondes seulement et une foule d'élèves lorgnaient vers elle.

-Hum… il s'est évanoui en cours d'espagnol vendredi dernier. Je suppose qu'il est toujours malade.

-Vous supposez ?

-J'en suis sûre, renchérit Liz.

Elle n'aimait pas l'air inquisiteur de son nouveau professeur. Et une sensation désagréable venait de l'envahir alors qu'elle échangeait quelques mots avec Monsieur Matthews.

-Bien. Alors je continue. Guerin, Halliwell, Leery, Lindley, Maldini, Mc Phee, Parker, Perry, Potter, Tarantino, Troy, Valenti, Warren, Withman… Alex Withman n'est pas là non plus.

Liz secoua la tête. Une fois de plus, tous s'étaient tournés vers elle attendant qu'elle justifie une fois de plus l'absence d'un de leur comparse de classe.

-Vous supposez sans doute qu'il est lui aussi malade, plaisanta le professeur.

Liz fronça les sourcils. Elle aurait voulu lui faire face et lui tenir tête. Cependant, elle se garda de le faire. Elle ne tenait pas du tout à écoper d'une retenue pour insolence envers le corps professoral.

-J'ignore ce qu'il a, murmura-t-elle simplement.

-Bien. Je termine par Witter. Bon tous les autres sont là. Nous allons pouvoir commencer notre cours.

Maria et son amie échangèrent un regard perplexe. Ce nouveau professeur ne sembla pas très à l'aise dans son rôle de précepteur. Certes il s'en sortait très bien en argumentation et trouvait toujours le moyen d'avoir le dernier mot. Mais certain détail littéraire historique lui échappait. Il commit ainsi quelques petites erreurs. Shakespeare avait donc écrit du Molière tout en étant né à Londres en 1476. Liz l'avait à chaque fois corrigé, restant tout de même la plus polie et aimable possible. Monsieur Matthews n'avait pas l'air de s'y connaître tant que ça en littérature, ce qui parut bizarre et suspect aux yeux de Michael –qui avait bel et bien assisté au cours.

-Vous lui faites confiance, demanda-t-il à la fin de la journée.

-Pourquoi pas ? dit Isabel. En plus, il a des yeux magnifiques.

-Ils pourraient être dévastateurs, grinça Kyle non sans une pointe de jalousie.

Isabel lui attrapa la main. En plus de subir la pression d'une probable attaque future, elle ne voulait en aucun cas gâcher le seul penchant de sa vie qui semblait encore tenir debout. Kyle s'apaisa et laissa passer cette remarque de sa petite amie.

-Je dois prendre mon service au crashdown, déclara Liz. Qui m'accompagne ?

Alors qu'ils arpentaient gaiement les couloirs, ils ressentirent tous un soudain malaise. Les yeux se levèrent au ciel. Liz eut l'impression qu'aucun de ses amis n'osaient la regarder dans le blanc des yeux. Et à vrai, elle n'avait pas tort.

-Et bien, commença Maria, on avait prévu d'aller voir Max tous ensemble.

-Oh… bien.

-On est désolée, s'excusa Isabel.

-Oh mais pourquoi ? Vous allez voir un ami, ce n'est pas un crime. Embrassez le pour moi.

Elle s'éloigna, sans rien ajouter. Maria soupira. Elle ne pouvait bien entendu rien faire, néanmoins, elle n'appréciait guère voir sa meilleure amie dans cet état. Elle savait Liz blessée de ne pas avoir le droit de voir son petit ami. Celle-ci en voulait à monsieur et madame Evans d'avoir instauré cette restriction stupide. Spécialement quand elle constatait les résultats peu probants qu'ils avaient obtenus.

C'est en petit comité qu'ils arrivèrent devant la maison des Evans. Michael, Kyle et maria suivaient gentiment Isabel. Celle-ci savait que cette petite surprise redonnerait du baume au cœur à son frère.

-Je suis rentrée, annonça-t-elle. Et j'ai de la visite pour Max.

Diane Evans, telle une furie accourut dans les escaliers. Elle paraissait essoufflée. Elle avait dû courir. Ses yeux scrutaient chacun des invités que sa fille avait ramené.

-Liz n'est pas là j'espère.

-Non maman, soupira Isabel. Liz n'est pas avec nous. Elle est allée travailler au crashdown.

Diane souffla de soulagement. Sa main agrippa la rampe et elle s'y appuya un moment, reprenant haleine. Elle passa ensuite une main dans ses cheveux et leva les yeux au ciel.

-Dieu merci.

-Madame Evans, intervint Maria. Je ne voudrais pas vous paraître effrontée ou malpolie. Mais ne croyez-vous pas que vous leur faites plus de mal que de bien ?

Diane plissa les yeux, et toisa Maria. Une petite effrontée venait de mettre en doute sa méthode d'éducation. Elle tenta de se radoucir et de se montrer compréhensive. Après tout, maria était la meilleure amie de Liz. C'était normal pour elle d'essayer de faire quelque chose pour elle.

-Je ne permets pas que mon fils fasse passer une fille avant son travail. Vous n'avez pas vu ses notes.

-Non mais j'ai vu l'état dans lequel il est maintenant et ce n'est pas joli à voir.

Diane redressa les épaules. C'en était trop. Elle ne ferait à présent plus d'effort pour contenir sa rage. Même si sa voix restait très sobre, ses mains commençaient à gigoter de manière compulsive.

-Mon fils est simplement malade. Comme ça arrive à tout être humain normalement constitué.

Maria se mordit la lèvre inférieure, tout comme Michael avait l'habitude de le faire. Si seulement Diane pouvait voir à quel point elle avait tort dans ses propos. Maria ne renonça cependant pas.

-Il hurle tout de même le nom de Liz.

Diane fit mine de s'en aller.

-Je veux simplement dire que vous devriez peut-être changer votre façon de penser et vous montrer un petit peu moins dure.

Maria avait été trop loin… beaucoup trop loin cette fois. Diane s'en alla définitivement sans ajouter un mot. La jeune fille resta clouée sur place. La mère de son ami n'avait même pas pris la peine de lui adresser un dernier mot.

-Allons voir Max, s'enquit Michael.

Liz poussa la porte du crashdown, tout en soupirant. Elle détestait se sentir de trop, être comme la cinquième roue du carrosse. Bien sûr, il ne s'agissait pas de cela. Ses amis avaient toujours le droit de voir Max… eux. Tout en ruminant, elle se changea et bien vite se mit à la tâche et entreprit de servir les clients. Il n'y avait qu'Alex et… Jesse Ramirez. Il était toujours à lui poser des questions. C'était sans doute pour cela que l'adolescent avant manquer les cours ce jour-là. Liz, curieuse de nature, vint s'asseoir avec eux afin de les saluer. Se sentant à l'aise, elle prit une pause afin d'entamer une plus longue conversation.

-Alors monsieur Ramirez…

-Voyons Liz, appelez moi Jesse. Il y a bien longtemps que je vous appelle par votre prénom.

Il lui sourit de manière charmante. Jesse Ramirez avait ce sourire exquis parfaitement séduisant. Il lui faisait un rien penser à son remplaçant de littérature, en moins inquisiteur, et avec dans la physionomie, un petit quelque chose de plus rassurant.

-Jesse, reprit-elle. Vous continuez à interroger notre Alex.

-Comment ? Il ne vous a rien dit ?

-À quel sujet ?

Liz tourna la tête vers son ami qui baissait les yeux, confus de n'avoir rien dit à celle qui était – du moins on le supposait- sa meilleure amie. Elle revint très vite sur le jeune avocat. Leurs yeux se croisèrent.

-Alex est mon nouvel assistant, déclara Jesse

-Oh, fit Liz surprise. Et cela date de quand ?

-D'il y a quelques jours. C'est pour cela qu'il n'était pas en cours aujourd'hui. Nous réglions certains détails. J'en suis navrée. Il retournera au lycée dès demain.

Liz tenta de sourire malgré elle. Elle se sentait quelque peu vexée. Premièrement ses amis, ensuite son meilleur ami. La journée se terminerait sans doute par un mort ou une explosion…

-Alex, petit cachottier, sourit Liz en lui tapant dans le côté. Tu as d'autres secrets comme ça ?

-Et toi ? Lui rétorqua-t-il.

Il se leva et s'en alla laissant Liz en plein désarrois, seule avec Jesse Ramirez. Elle ne comprit pas l'attitude d'Alex. Elle se crispa légèrement.

-Excusez moi un instant, lui dit Liz en se levant.

-Liz, la rattrapa Jesse. Je t'en prie, tutoyons nous une bonne fois pour toute.

-Bien. Je dois… te… laisser.

Elle laissa le jeune avocat et courut après Alex. Il était déjà dans la rue et ne sembla pas décider à s'arrêter. Il marchait d'un pas rapide comme se doutant qu'elle serait venue à sa suite.

-Alex, cria-t-elle. Alex, attends.

Il ne s'arrêta pas. Au contraire, ses enjambées se firent plus large. Liz dut se mettre à courir pour suivre la cadence.

-Alex, dis mois ce qu'il se passe ?

-Tu oses me reprocher d'avoir des secrets. Tu ne m'as même pas dit que Max était malade.

Il continuait à marcher. Il n'avait aucune intention de stopper pour Liz. Elle réalisait soudain à quel point elle n'avait aucun droit de lui reprocher d'avoir des secrets. Elle aussi passait ses journées à faire comme si tout allait bien, comme si la vie était parfaite. Toujours souriante, elle gardait pour elle les petites blessures que la vie lui avait infligées ces derniers temps.

-Alex…

-D'ailleurs qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? Tu devrais essayer e le voir, de faire vivre votre amour.

-Ce n'est pas aussi simple.

-Oh, mais bien sûr que si !

Il s'arrêta net et regarda Liz droit dans les yeux. Jamais ils n'avaient ce genre de discussion. Jamais d'ailleurs ils ne s'étaient disputés ainsi. Il la pointa du doigt comme la menaçant. Il parut excédé.

-Quand on s'aime vraiment, on surmonte tous les obstacles. Toi et Max, vous êtes fait l'un pour l'autre. Tout le monde le sait.

-Mais qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ?

Il ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il se contenta de détourner le regard et de reprendre son chemin. Il ne tentait plus de semer Liz à présent. Il savait que cela n'aurait servi à rien.

-Tu devrais retourner au Crash. Je ne voudrais pas que tu aies des ennuis pour avoir été absente trop longtemps.

-Alex…

Il ne la regardait plus. Il se contentait de ricaner songeant à la situation. Liz et Max, ne se voyant plus. Et elle semblait parfaitement tenir. Elle ne semblait pas affectée plus que ça.

-Alex ! Parle moi !

Elle l'attrapa par la manche, le fort à s'arrêter pour de bon cette fois. Il ne tenta pas de reprendre sa course. Il ricana une fois de plus.

-Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ?

-J'en ai assez de voir qu'à cause de contraintes stupides on ne peut pas aimer librement.

Il tourna la tête vers Liz, plongeant son regard dans le sien. Il voulait lui insuffler tout ce en quoi il croyait, tout ce qu'il voyait pour eux. Ce n'était pas la première fois que quelqu'un se mettait antre Liz et Max. Il y avait eu Tess, et il y aurait dans le futur sans doute beaucoup d'autres obstacles à traverser, mais il les voyait ensemble. Ils étaient forts.

-Vous êtes des battants. Essayez de vous voir sans la permission de sa mère. Où est donc passée la Liz que je connaissais ?

-Elle est peut-être partie…

Il soupira. Cette réponse n'était en rien ce à quoi il s'était attendu. Elle aurait pu garder le silence, il aurait renchérit. Mais Liz avait répondu de manière claire et précise. Elle semblait avoir tant changé. Six mois encore auparavant, elle jurait qu'elle se battrait du mieux qu'elle pourrait si elle croyait avoir rencontré le grand amour. Bien sûr, elle ne s'attendait à l'époque pas à le trouver si rapidement. Et à présent qu'elle était devant le fait accompli, elle se dégonflait.

-Tu es devenue égoïste. Tu ne sais même plus ce qui arrive à tes amis. C'en est triste…

La jeune fille voulut répondre, mais sa gorge nouée l'en empêcha et tout ce qu'il en sorti fut une sorte de grognement monosyllabique.

-et pitoyable.

Alex venait de lui asséner le coup fatal. Liz n'avait plus rien à rajouter. Alex marqua une pause, conscient qu'il avait dû lui faire du mal. Il ne la quittait pourtant pas du regard. La pauvre fille avait les yeux tout rouge et pleins de larmes. Mais ce qu'on venait de lui dire était vrai. Liz n'avait fait aucun effort particulier pour voir Max. Elle avait laissé les choses se faire sans même bouger le petit doigt. Ce n'était pas ce qu'elle aurait fait en temps normal.

-Si j'étais toi, j'irais le voir sans attendre.

Elle se retourna, toujours en pleurs. Rapidement, elle regagna le restaurant en titubant. Alex la regarda s'éloigner. « Excuse moi » pensa-t-il. Il baissa la tête. Il savait qu'il avait heurté sa sensibilité. Mais il savait également que cela ne pouvait lui faire que le plus grand bien de se remettre en question, de songer, de voir ce qu'il y avait lieu de faire pour que les choses s'arrangent.

-Moi aussi, il faut que j'aille le voir, murmura-t-il.

Le lendemain matin, Liz n'avait toujours pas tenté de voir Max. Elle n'osait pas. Quelque chose d'important la tracassait. Mais que pouvait-il bien y avoir de plus important que Max ? Elle avait passé une bonne partie de la soirée au téléphone avec Maria. Le comportement troublant d'Alex l'avait secouée. Inconsolable, elle avait pleuré inlassablement. Elle se sentait totalement perdue.

À l'école, Max n'était toujours pas revenu. Tout au long de la journée, Michael et Maria avait tenté de consoler leur taciturne amie ; mais rien n'y faisait. Cependant, Liz évita de trop se plaindre. Elle ne voulait pas ennuyer ses amis avec ses problèmes. Il y avait bien plus important. Les cours passèrent à une vitesse hallucinante. Et tr !s vite, ils arrivèrent à la dernière heure de cours : littérature. Monsieur Matthews donna sa leçon de manière enjouée, comme toujours. La nouvelle avait fait le tour du lycée. Les filles étaient raide dingue de ce nouveau professeur. Il semblait toutes les envoûter. De plus, ses cours semblaient passionner même les plus cancre d'entre eux.

La cloche retentit annonçant la fin de ce qui avait été une pénible journée pour leur petit groupe.

-N'oubliez pas jeunes gens, dit-il avant de les laisser s'en aller. Profitez de ce magnifique soleil. Prenez vos lunettes avec vous. Mademoiselle Parker…

Liz, qui ramassait toujours ses élèves ne leva même pas le nez et se contenta de répondre distraitement au remplaçant.

-Oui ?

-Je désirais vous parler un instant.

Elle acquiesça faiblement. Elle adressa un signe de tête à Maria et à Michael –qui une fois de plus avait assisté au cours. Ceux-ci sortirent. Lorsque le local fut entièrement vide, monsieur Matthews prit place face à son élève, en prenant appui sur le bureau.

-Liz, vous êtes quelqu'un d'intelligent. Je l'ai remarqué vous savez.

-Merci, rougit-elle.

-Alors pourquoi cette triste mine, ces yeux rouges et ces notes en baisse ?

Liz fronça les sourcils. Il n'était là que depuis une journée seulement. Comment pouvait-il savoir que ses notes étaient en baisse. C'était le cas à vrai dire. Liz n'avait plus ces notes excellentes auxquelles elle avait habitué ses enseignants.

-Comment savez-vous cela ?

-Je me suis renseigné sur vous, vous savez.

-Je vous demande pardon ?

Si il y avait bien quelque chose que la jeune fille détestait entendre, c'était ce genre de phrase qui en avait trop dit ou pas assez. Elle se contenta de garder des distances raisonnables et de serrer contre elle son sac.

-Et puis, les professeurs parlent entre eux. Madame Hardy semblait très inquiète.

Constatant Liz se murait dans son mutisme et qu'il n'obtiendrait vraisemblablement rien de cette manière, Jack Matthews décida de changer de tactique. Il s'approcha lentement d'elle.

-Nous sommes tous très inquiets de vous voir dans un tel état. Il doit y avoir une explication à cette absence constante d'attention ?

Liz baissa la tête, tentant malgré tout de ne rien laisser transparaître. Elle n'allait tout de même pas lui déballer sa vie privée dès le deuxième jour. C'était non seulement inconvenable de sa part à elle, mais également de sa part à lui. Il n'avait pas à s'immiscer dans sa vie. Faisait-il pareil avec Michael, qui était pourtant plus mal placé qu'elle.

-Auriez-vous des problèmes avec vos parents ?

-Mes parents sont morts il y a plus d'un an déjà.

Sa manœuvre sembla s'écrouler. Cette nouvelle sembla déstabiliser le remplaçant. Il ne s'était pas attendu à paraître si peu délicat.

-Je suis navré, s'excusa nerveusement monsieur Matthews. Je l'ignorais.

-Vous ne pouviez pas savoir, répondit affablement Liz.

Jack Matthews posa amicalement sa main sur l'épaule de Liz, geste qui, si aperçu, aurait déclenché l'hystérie de la moitié des filles de l'établissements. Mais chez la jeune fille, ce geste parut déplacé. Elle se sentit soudain envahie d'un malaise certain. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle n'aurait su dire quoi. Elle savait uniquement qui en était le responsable…

-Quel que ce soit qui vous tracasse, tout sera bientôt fini.

Liz releva la tête te tenta de le regard avec aplomb, le remerciant de se soucier tant de son cas. Mais son professeur la saisit brutalement par les épaules. Son regard intense croisa celui de la jeune fille. Il n'inspirait plus guère de la sympathie mais bien de la crainte. Le cœur de Liz s'accéléra. Les yeux noisette déjà profonds de son interlocuteur avaient pris une teinte jaunâtre…

-Tout sera bientôt fini, insista-t-il. Tout sera normal…

Liz n'en avait plus peur à présent, elle le craignait tout bonnement. Il ne faisait plus aucun doute qu'il n'était pas de ce monde. Pire encore, c'était un ennemi. Le ton de la voix de Jack Matthews était soudain devenu plus affirmé, avec ce pendant, un légère pointe de mépris. Liz, totalement paniqué, ne pensait qu'à fuir. Cependant, elle devait faire face à la poigne de son professeur. Il ne fut pas facile de s'en dégager. Mais Jack devait savoir qu'il ne pouvait rien lui faire dans cette salle de cours. Il lâche donc prise. Liz se rua sur la porte.

-Je sais qui vous êtes et qui sont vos alliés… Et la vengeance, Liz Parker, est un plat qui se mangera très bientôt…

La voix semblait s'être éteinte. Elle était sortie de cet enfer. Elle avait quitté la pièce, et pourtant, cette désagréable sensation d'être observée ne la lâchait pas. Ses yeux si jaunes et si menaçant avaient laissé leur empreinte. A peine eut-elle pris conscience de ce qu'il venait de se passer qu'elle se hâta de rapporter l'horrible nouvelle à ses amis.

-Maria, Michael, cria-t-elle en les rejoignant.

Ceux-ci discutaient non loin de leur casier respectif. Maria voulut accueillir Liz avec son plus beau sourire pour lui remonter le moral, mais à la tête qu'elle faisait, elle pouvait dire que celui-ci aurait été totalement inutile.

-Il faut aller voir Max, affirma Liz.

-Qu'est ce que le prof t'a dit pour que tu…

-Non maria, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois.

C'était le genre de phrase qui avait le don d'agacer Maria. Si ce n'était pas ce qu'elle croyait, c'était qu'automatiquement, une mauvaise nouvelle allait suivre. C'était déjà vrai avant qu'elle ne rencontre le troisième type. Ca l'était encore plus à présent.

-Jack Matthews est un ennemi, un 'eye'. J'ai vu ses yeux, jaunes, exactement comme dans mes rêves.

-Tu veux dire que…, commença Michael.

-La bataille a commencé. Il faut prévenir Max et Isabel au plus vite.

Michael ne prit même pas le temps de faire savoir à Liz qu'elle n'était pas supposée être celle qui donnait des ordres et que cette responsabilité l'incombait. Mais après réflexion, ce n'était pas le meilleur moment pour ce type de considération. Ils prirent donc la jetta rouge de Maria et roulèrent en direction de la maison des Evans.

-Qu'est ce qu'il t'a dit précisément ? demanda Michael.

-Il a commencé par me parler de mes études. Il m'a demandé si j'avais des problèmes. C'est là qu'il est devenu bizarre. Il m'a dit que tout s'arrêterait bientôt. Il a ensuite parlé d'une vengeance toute proche.

-En gros, s'inquiéta Maria. On n'est pas en sécurité

-Perspicace…

-Je veux dire, enchaîna-t-elle. On, pauvres petits humains sans défenses et pouvoirs super puissants.

Michael et Liz éludèrent la question de leur amie. Ce n'était pas le genre de demande à laquelle on répondait un grand sourire aux lèvres. Il était évident qu'aucun membre de leur petit groupe n'était en sécurité en ce moment. Leurs ennemis n'étaient vraisemblablement pas des tendres. Ils n'hésiteraient sans doute pas à décimer quelques humains pour arriver à leurs fins.

-Quoi ? On est réellement en danger ? s'insurgea Maria.

-Si vous restez trop près de nous, et même de Liz, vous prenez des risques. Toi, Alex, Kyle et peut-être même Jesse Ramirez –puisqu'il s'amuse à nous coller- monsieur et madame Evans, vous êtes tous des victimes potentielles.

-Ne me dis pas que tu veux que je m'éloigne de toi, ragea Maria

-Je veux juste que tu sois prudente. Parce que je tiens beaucoup à toi Maria…

Maria trouva au fond d'elle la force de sourire. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'elle avait droit à des mots tendres de la part de Michael. Cependant, elle savait également que cela signifiait que le danger était réel. Sinon, il n'aurait pas pris la peine de lui rappeler à quel point elle était importante pour lui. Michael n'avouait généralement ses sentiments que lorsque la situation était désespérée. Maria leva les yeux au ciel, tandis que Liz gardait son air sérieux et grave. Elle songeait à Max. Il avait fallu que leurs ennemis se montrent pour qu'elle se décide enfin à aller le voir. Elle aurait voulu se donner bonne conscience en affirmant que tout cela, c'était grâce à Alex, mais il n'en était rien. C'était l'apparition de Jack Matthews à elle seule qui l'avait amenée ici. Michael s'engouffra dans Murray Lane. Ils se garèrent devant la maison des Evans.

-Tu as peur, constata Michael en s'approchant de Liz.

-Ma peur est si grande que ça ? rougit-elle. Elle est si facile à ressentir ?

-Tu n'as pas idée.

Elle esquissa un faible sourire. Elle était généralement un livre bien fermé pour Michael. S'il arrivait à ressentir ses émotions, c'était qu'elle était réellement apeurée. Ils arrivèrent sur le seuil. La seule crainte qui étreignait Liz en ce moment, était celle que Diane Evans, celle qu'elle avait pendant plus d'un an considéré comme sa mère d'adoption, en vienne à la renier, à la rejeter. Cette femme d'usuel si généreuse, celle-là même qui avait passé une année entière à répéter à Liz qu'elle la considérait comme sa fille, la repoussait aujourd'hui pour des raisons qu'elle ne comprenait pas. Heureusement pour Liz, ce n'est pas la mère de Max qui ouvrit la porte mais bien son père.

-Nous venons voir Max, annonça Michael.

Son ton déterminé ne sembla pas ébranler Philip Evans. Au contraire, un fin sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Michael douta un moment de son talent de persuasion mais se chargea bien vite de se préoccuper d'autre chose. Monsieur Evans avait aperçu Liz. Il soupira, sachant qu'il allait regretter son geste. Il s'écarta.

-Entrez. Diane est au crashdown. Vous avez plus ou moins une heure et demie.

-Merci, répondit chaleureusement Liz.

-Max est dans sa chambre.

Liz courut rejoindre celui qui, toujours, faisait battre son petit cœur. Pourtant, lorsqu'elle pénétra dans l'antre de son petit ami, elle ne trouva qu'un lit vide. Rejointe rapidement par ses amis, ils réalisèrent avec horreur que Max avait disparu. Il n'était ni dans la salle de bain, ni dans aucune autre pièce de la maison. Il semblait s'être volatilisé.

-Où est-il. Où peut-il bien être ?

-T'as été voir dans la salle de bain, demanda Maria.

-Deux fois !

A trois, ils devaient avoir fouillé les moindres recoins de la maison à la recherche de Max… en vain ! Ils avaient uniquement réussi à rendre Philip Evans suspicieux. Plus d'une fois, il leur avait demandé si tout se passait bien avec Max.

-Je suis sûre qu'il va bien.

Maria s'essayait au rôle de l'amie qui apporte du réconfort. Ce qu'elle faisait plutôt bien… C'était sans compter sur Michael qui lui brisa tout ses efforts en une seule et simple petite phrase.

-Je n'en suis pas si sûr.

-Michael ! s'exaspéra Maria.

-Regardez la vérité en face… Sa fenêtre est ouverte… son lit défait et il n'est nulle part !

Liz le regarda avec appréhension. Sa fenêtre ouverte et le fait que son lit soit défait n'indiquaient pas qu'il s'était passé quelque chose d'atroce comme semblait le suggérer Michael. Mais celui-ci leva la main.

-Et j'ai trouvé ça, dit-il en brandissant un bout de tissu. C'était sur une branche d'arbre à l'extérieur.

-Et tu en conclus quoi ? interrogea Maria.

-Un enlèvement, suggéra son petit ami.

Liz s'assit et plongea sa tête dans ses mains. Elle soupira. A nouveau, elle sentait les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Elle était arrivée trop tard. Si elle avait écouté Alex, si elle était venue immédiatement, elle l'aurait sauvé, elle aurait été à ses côtés.

-Ils l'ont enlevé… ils l'ont enlevé… ILS L'ONT ENLEV E, hurla-t-elle.

-Calme toi. Philip Evans est à coté. Il ne doit rien savoir.

Mais Liz restait sourde aux appels de sa meilleure amie. Elle contint sa rage et se força à ne plus hurler. Maria passa sa main dans ses cheveux et se tourna vers Michael.

-Où pourrait être Max ?

-Comment tu veux que je le sache ?

-Tu as bien une idée.

-Aucune ! il peut être n'importe où ! On ignore tout de ce que prépare les 'eyes'. cachettes, plans, on ne sait rien du tout !

Il tapa son poing sur la table de chevet de Max. Il essuya ses yeux et déposa ensuite ses deux mains sur son crâne. Liz avait fermé les yeux. Maria s'était assise à côté d'elle et la tenait dans ses bras. Elle la berçait doucement. La tête de Liz dodelinait à un rythme régulier. Mais soudain, le poids se fit plus imposant. Maria, prise au dépourvu ne pu la rattraper. Liz, entraînée par la masse de sa tête valsa sur le sol.

-Oh mon dieu, Liz. S'exclama Maria.

Elle agrippa immédiatement les épaules de son amie. Avec l'aide de Michael, elle l'installa sur le lit. Penchée sur elle, elle tenta de trouver le moyen de la ramener à elle. Elle avait doucement commencé à frapper ses joues. En vain. Liz ne répondait pas. Ses yeux révulsés n'inspiraient rien de bon. Maria suggéra de l'emmener à l'hôpital mais Michael si opposa.

-On ne peut pas ! Elle est à la même enseigne que nous maintenant.

-Tu veux que je la laisse comme ça ?

Maria avait horriblement raison. Ils ne pouvaient pas laisser leur amie dans cet état second. Liz s'agita brusquement. Maria gémit.

-Il faut la ramener, supplia-elle. Je t'en prie, il faut faire quelque chose.

Michael prit Liz et la secoua. Mais rien n'y faisait. Elle ne se réveillait pas. Il décida alors d'établir une connection avec elle. Et encore, il n'était pas certain que cela marcherait. Mais qu'importe. Il fallait tenter quelque chose. Il posa doucement ses mains au niveau du cou de Liz et se concentra. Il vit alors un flot d'images lui envahir l'esprit. Des choses, qu'il n'aurait sans doute jamais dû voir, lui transpercèrent la tête. Il put ainsi observer Liz se déguisant en jeune dame alors qu'elle devait avoir six ans. Liz parlant à Max de ses sentiments. Il fit fi de tout ce qu'il voyait, il tentait simplement de trouver la faille dans son métabolisme. Il mit la main dessus, se rassembla et apaisa Liz de son mieux. La connection se rompit.

-Alors ? s'impatienta Maria.

Michael ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il n'osait ouvrir les yeux pour constater que ce qu'il avait entreprit avait échoué. Liz mit quelques secondes avant de revenir à elle. Elle papillota un moment, sans trop trouver ses repères. Michael entendit le petit cri perçant de Maria et devina qu'il avait réussi. Ses paupières se soulevèrent. Liz était éveillée. Il se jeta littéralement sur elle et la serra alors dans ses bras, soulagé qu'elle aille bien. Pendant qu'ils s'extasiaient tout deux autour d'elle, Liz tenta de parler. Elle mit un moment avant de se faire entendre.

-Au lycée, balbutia-t-elle.

Michael fronça les sourcils. Liz commença à remuer légèrement, à s'agiter. Elle voulut se lever mais Michael l'en empêcha. Après le choc qu'elle venait de subir, il valait mieux qu'elle reste calme.

-Quoi ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a au lycée ? demanda Michael.

-Max est au lycée, dit-elle. Il tient Isabel aussi.

-Il ?

-Jack Matthews, le professeur de littérature.

Les regards se voilèrent. Il avait agi. Liz comprenait maintenant le sesn des paroles qu'il avait prononcé l'après midi même. Il n'avait pas perdu de temps et devait sans doute être doté d'un pouvoir extrêmement puissant. Avant même que Liz, Maria et Michael ne soient arrivés chez Max, Jack avait réussi à l'emmener, à le transporter jusqu'au lycée et à s'emparer d'Isabel par la même occasion. C'était tout bonnement impressionnant.

-Il est seul, ajouta Liz.

-Seul ? s'étonna Michael. Comment peut-il être seul ? Où sont les autres ?

-Je l'ignore mais nous devons les sauver.

-C'est peut-être un piège, intervint Maria.

-Nous n'avons pas le choix, s'exclama Liz.

Michael et Maria ne semblaient pas partager le même point de vue que Liz. À leurs yeux, se rendre au lycée dans le but de sauver leurs amis, revenait à se jeter dans la gueule du loup. Ils n'étaient pas certains que ce fut un plan des plus judicieux.

-Je les ai vu Michael. Ils sont attachés à des piliers dans le hall. Ils crient. Nous devons aller chercher les pierres de River Dog et les aider.

Ni Michael, Ni Maria ne bougea. Au contraire. Ils semblèrent s'être figé dans le temps. Seule leurs yeux se détournaient du regard assassin que Liz leur lançait à présent. Elle comprenait que leur décision était prise. Il n'avait pas l'intention de venir. Il comptait rester là, à réfléchir et à espérer que leur ennemi finirait par se lasser d'avoir deux prisonniers. Ils pensaient sans doute que Jack les libérerait au bout d'un moment sans crainte de représailles aucune.

-Vous ne venez vraiment pas ?

-Tu ne devrais pas y aller non plus.

-Je fais ce qui me semble juste. Ils ont besoin de nous. Si vous ne voulez pas m'accompagner, je trouverai quelqu'un d'autre capable de m'aider.

Elle leur lança un regard glacial qui en disait long sur ses pensées. Elle sortit de la chambre de Max, ne prit même pas la peine de saluer Monsieur Evans et quitta la maison. Au pas de course, elle passa chez. Elle se dirigea directement vers sa chambre, ouvrit un tiroir en sorti son contenu pour au final, trouver les pierre de River Dog qu'elle avait pris grand soin de cacher dans un endroit que seule elle connaissait.

Kyle et Alex discutaient tranquillement dans la maison du shérif. Cela ne leur arrivait pas souvent, mais depuis qu'ils étaient mêlés tout deux au même genre de soucis, leurs liens s'étaient quelque peu resserrés. Leur sujet de discution actuel était : 'Comment être un humain parmis des extra-terrestres'. Kyle trouvait qu'en tant que petit ami d'Isabel, il n'avait pas tant le droit que ça de s'immiscer dans cette partie de sa vie. En effet, la jeune fille restait très discrète vis-à-vis de ses origines. Elle ne lui en parlait jamais et éludait les questions, sans doute par crainte qu'il ne soit trop impliqué. Elle ne parvenait pas à comprendre que justement, il ne désirait qu'une seule chose : s'impliquer d'avantage. Alex de son coté, détestait l'attitude de Maria et Liz. Elles faisaient toujours comme si tout était basé sur les extra-terrestres. Contrairement à Kyle, il aurait souhaité être bien moins impliqué. Leur opinion divergeait. Et la tension était de ce fait montée d'un cran. A cause des tchécoslovaques… une fois de plus

-Au fait, lui lança Kyle afin de changer de sujet. Tu es le nouvel assistant de Jesse Ramirez ?

-Comment le sais-tu ?

-J'ai mes sources, indiqua Kyle le regard rieur.

En réalité, il n'avait pas été chercher son information bien loin. C'était son père lui-même qui le lui avait dit. Lui-même l'avait appris de la mère de Maria qui avait croisé le boulanger qui l'avait appris de la bouche de Diane Evans. Celle-ci étant la femme de son mari –plus que logiquement- connaissait tout ses associés, ainsi que les assistants que ceux-ci employaient… Cela a parfois des désavantages d'habiter dans une ville aussi petite que Roswell… tout est toujours connu de tout le monde en fin de compte.

-Il me semble qu'il est toujours au bon moment au bon endroit au bon moment, fit remarquer Kyle en fronçant les sourcils. C'est…

-Impressionnant, soupira Alex.

-J'allais dire suspect, mais si tu veux…

Alex s'apprêtait à rétorquer que les apparitions de Jesse aux bons endroits étaient toutes fortuites, mais il fut coupé dans son élan. Quelqu'un venait de sonner à la porte. Se levant d'un pas lent, le fils du shérif entreprit d'aller ouvrir. Il tomba nez à nez avec Liz…

-Kyle, il faut que tu m'aides.

Non, il n'aimait pas cette phrase. Non, celle-ci n'annonçait rien de bon. Il connaissait parfaitement ce regard qu'avait Liz. Il n'était peut-être pas sorti longtemps avec elle, mais il avait appris à décrypter ses différentes façons d'observer son interlocuteur. Et faisant preuve d'un peu moins de perspicacité, il pouvait même dire que cela avait un rapport avec les extra-terrestres. Qu'allait-elle encore lui faire faire ?

Plus tard cette nuit là…

-Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu nous fasses faire ça, s'exclama Kyle.

-Kyle ! Arrête de te plaindre !

Liz avait finalement rameuté Kyle pour son opération 'sauvons Max et Isabel' et avec beaucoup de tact et de diplomatie, s'était vue accorder les faveurs d'Alex, son ami de toujours. Il avait d'abord refusé. Cependant, il n'avait jamais su dire 'non' à Liz et avait –bien trop vite à son goût- cédé.

-Quoi ? Je m'inquiète c'est tout. Il fait nuit. On est au lycée. On s'apprête à secourir ma petite amie et son frère des griffes d'un dangereux ennemi extra-terrestre.

Il marqua une courte pause tout en secouant la tête. Non, il n'aimait pas cette situation.

-Tu ne trouves pas ça flippant de se retrouver à l'école alors qu'il fait nuit ? Aie !

Liz venait de lui taper sur l'épaule afin de le faire taire le plus vite possible. Elle avait peut-être tort d'essayer, mais elle voulait jouer la carte de la discrétion pour une fois.

-Kyle a raison, intervint Alex.

-Le lycée la nuit : c'est flippant. Je l'ai toujours dit !

Alex soupira. Il ne prit même pas le peine de frapper Kyle comme l'avait fait Liz bien que c'eut été très tentant.

-Je veux dire, secourir Max et Isabel d'un dangereux alien. Ce n'est pas ce qu'il y a de plus sécurisant.

-Vous avez accepté de venir, leur rappela Liz.

Elle s'était arrêtée et croisait les bras contre sa poitrine à présent. Si ses deux amis la laissaient tomber maintenant, elle allait se retrouver seule. Elle n'en revenait toujours pas d'être là avec Alex et Kyle. Ç'aurait dû être Maria et Michael.

-Et puis si vous aussi vous voulez me lâcher, vous pouvez repasser la porte dans l'autre sens, ne vous gênez pas.

-Bien, dit Kyle.

Le jeune garçon se tourna dans l'intention de repasser la porte comme le suggérer très sagement Liz. Néanmoins Alex le rattrapa par la chemise. Kyle resta au coté des deux autres.

-Non, conclut-il. On reste.

-Bien, refit Kyle en baissant la tête.

Liz hocha doucement la tête et se remit en route. Ils avancèrent à petits pas dans la pénombre qui avait depuis quelques heures déjà, envahi l'école. Ils finirent par repérer leurs amis, attachés, comme Liz l'avait vu, aux piliers du hall d'entrée. Kyle voulut se hâter d'aller rejoindre Isabel. Liz l'en empêcha.

-Non. Jack peut être partout.

Elle le refourgua ensuite un objet contondant dans la même. Kyle baissa les yeux pour apercevoir une grosse pierre qui scintillait étrangement.

-Prenez ça, murmura Liz en leur donnant à chacun une pierre. Ça vous protègera. Moi je garde les deux autres.

-Mon père va me tuer, se plaignit Kyle. Vous savez prendre des risques comme ça… c'est pas humain…

-On n'a jamais dit que ça l'était !

Kyle grommela quelque peu. Une porte claqua. Ils sursautèrent. Jack venait d'entrer. Il déambula un moment près de Max et Isabel sans jamais prononcer un mot. Son visage était serein et ses deux prisonnier, inconscients.

-Vous êtes prêts ?

-Non, mais je crois que…

Kyle se tu et il fit bien. Liz respira un bon coup. Ils s'apprêtaient à se révéler aux yeux de Jack Matthews lorsqu'une voix derrière eux les arrêta.

-Qu'est ce que vous faites tous ici ?

Ils se retournèrent tous d'un même geste. Jesse Ramirez 'avocat de toutes les situations', toujours là quand il faut, se trouvait debout, les contemplant d'un œil accusateur.

-Vous ne devriez pas être ici, murmura Liz.

-Vous non plus, ajouta Jesse sur ton de voix normal.

-Parle plus doucement, lui demanda Alex.

-Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ici ? questionna le jeune avocat.

Jack Matthews, qui jusque là n'avait pas semblé remarquer la présence de Kyle, Liz et Alex, redressa soudain la tête. Il se pencha ensuite vers Max. Sa main transperçait l'air et les deux jeunes aliens semblèrent reprendre conscience. Max papillota un moment.

-Roi Zan, hurla-t-il pour le réveiller complètement. Je crois que nos invités sont là.

D'un gracieux mouvement de main, il exerça son pouvoir sur les quatre humains, encore dissimulés derrière le mur. Sans que ceux-ci ne comprennent ce qui leur arrivait, ils furent éjectés violement et projeté sur le sol, devant le regard atterré de Max.

-Je savais que vous viendriez Liz Parker. Mais je vous aurais espérée en meilleure compagnie. Où sont les deux autres extra-terrestres ?

Pendant ce temps, chez les Evans…

Diane poussa rageusement la porte de la chambre de son fils, furieuse d'apprendre que Liz lui avait rendu visite. Sa colère s'accentua d'autant plus lorsqu'elle constata que Max n'était plus là.

-Philip ?

Au lycée, Max avait durement levé la tête. Il regardait Liz trembler devant Jack Matthews. Il aurait voulu dénouer les liens qui emprisonnaient ses mains. Mais rien n'y faisait. Même en rassemblant toute son énergie et tous ces pouvoirs, il ne parvenait pas à se libérer, ni même à délivrer Isabel.

-Où sont-ils ? Où sont la reine et le second du roi ?

-Alors vous l'ignorez, dit Liz avec soudain plus d'assurance dans la voix.

Jack semblait avoir prononcé le mot magique. 'Reine'. Il ignorait sans doute que Tess avait perdu la vie quelques mois plus tôt. Ils devaient alors tous ignorer que Liz était sa remplaçante.

-De quoi parlez-vous ?

-La reine est morte !

Le visage de l'ennemi pâlit. Il ne voulait pas croire la jeune humaine. C'était vraisemblablement une tactique pour le déstabiliser. Mais rien dans son attitude ne laisse transparaître son mensonge. Jack demeura muet.

-C'est moi qui la remplace, sourit-elle en lui dévoilant les pierres.

Jack leva la main dans un geste de protection. Ses yeux jaunirent d'un coup. Sa défense était prête. Liz fit un pas en avant, plus sûre d'elle à présent. Max tenta d'émettre un cri mais sa voix se brisa dans sa gorge.

-Pourquoi avoir été si imprudent, demanda Liz. Pourquoi être venu seul ?

-Je voulais la reconnaissance. Vous, humains, ignorez ce que c'est que d'évoluer dans une armée dans laquelle vous n'êtes qu'un pion…

Jack semblait avoir repris du poil de la bête. L'ambition l'animait. Son être entier rayonnait de courage et de détermination. Il ne laisserait pas les choses où elles en étaient. La démence brillait au fond de ses yeux jaunâtres. Ce n'était que le commencement pour lui.

-Si vous vous approchez de moi, je vous réduis en miettes, le prévint Liz.

-Si vous me tuez, d'autres viendront…

Un de moins, c'était toujours ça de pris. Mais l'ennemi ne semblait guère se préoccuper de l'arme que tenait Liz entre ses mains. Il fit un nouveau pas dans sa direction. Une douleur lancinante le transperça. Il s'affaiblit.

-Trop de lumière, trop de pouvoir, quel dommage, souffla Max.

Il ne pouvait plus s'avancer à présent, sous peine d'être réduit en poussière. Pendant que Liz tenait Jack en joue avec ses deux pierres, Alex et Kyle également protégé, allèrent libérer leurs amis. Ils aidèrent Isabel à se relever. Dès qu'ils furent en mesure de tenir sur leurs deux jambes, les deux aliens s'emparèrent des pierres. Jesse était resté sur le côté. Il ne comprenait rien de ce qu'il se passait devant ses yeux ébahis. Il observait la scène d'un air béat.

-Vous allez nous le payer, Lança Isabel d'un ait déterminé.

Maria et Michael roulaient à toute allure vers le lycée. Ils n'avaient pas du tout changé d'avis. Ils voulaient simplement empêcher Liz et ses amis de se faire tuer. Les mains fortement appuyées sur le volant, Michael ne desserrait pas les dents.

-Cette fille est complètement inconsciente, ragea-t-il. Qu'est ce qu'il lui a pris de prendre des humains avec elle.

-Tu ne sais pas si elle est réellement avec Kyle.

-Elle est bornée… complètement butée !

Trait de caractère que Michael reconnaissait en lui. Contrairement à ce que l'on aurait pu croire, il avait beaucoup de point commun avec sa colocataire. Cependant, il ne l'admettrait jamais.

-Butée ! répéta-t-il. C'est le propre d'une Maria De Luca.

-Je te remercie.

-Il pourrait leur arriver n'importe quoi ! Encore une chance que j'ai pensé à téléphoner au shérif. Je le sentais. Je savais qu'elle ferait quelque chose d'aussi stupide.

A vrai dire, Michael s'était dit que dans l'état dans lequel Liz était lorsqu'elle avait quitté la maison des Evans, elle aurait certainement fait ce que lui-même aurait fait si il avait été à sa place. Cela n'avait pas été compliqué à découvrir pour lui. Néanmoins, il s'était attendu à mieux de la part de Liz. Ils arrivèrent enfin au lycée. Michael gara la voiture –de travers- et sorti en trombe de la jetta rouge.

Jack Matthews se sentait bien seul depuis quelques minutes. Il savait qu'il n'en réchapperait pas. Son ultime chance d'obtenir sa reconnaissance tant désirée –même dans la mort- était de se débarrasser du maximum d'ennemi possible. Après cela, il serait considéré comme un héro et traiter tel quel. Peut-être même aurait-il un monument à son effigie là-bas, sur Antar.

-Vous pouvez vous débarrasser de moi. Je ne suis qu'une pièce du puzzle. D'autres viendront.

-Ça fera déjà ça en moins, lança Isabel.

Jack tendit l'oreille. Un bruit venait de lui parvenir. Un fin sourire narquois se dessina sur son visage. Il ricana.

-On dirait que le second finit toujours par arriver.

Max fronça les sourcils. Il vit ensuite débouler Michael la main en avant. Un jet de feu jaillit des yeux de l'ennemi et l'attaque du jeune homme se retourna contre lui. Michael fut projeté contre un mur. Son corps retomba lourdement sur le sol et il s'évanouit. Jack se mit à rire sourdement. Maria se glissa aux côtés de son petit ami, essayant de le ranimer.

Jesse Ramirez qui jusque là les avait pris pour des fous, commença trembler. Son fort intérieur lui disait de faire quelque chose. Mais ce qu'il venait de voir n'avait rien d'humain. Et sans doute ne pouvait-il pas grand-chose avec son arme…

-Ce n'est que mauvais rêve, bredouilla-t-il. Oui, c'est ça. Juste… un très… mauvais… rêve.

A pas feutré, il se rapprocha au maximum de Jack, tentant de ne pas songer qu'il allait fort probablement pointé son arme et tirer sur un professeur du lycée de Roswell. Son revolver dans la main, veillant à ce que son ennemi ne le regarde pas, il braqua son arme sur « l'alien ». Mais Jack avait plus d'un tour dans son sac. Il se sentit menacé avant même que la balle ne parte. Il se retourna avec véhémence et renvoya la balle à son expéditeur. Jesse reçu le projectile en pleine poitrine. Il vacilla un moment puis s'écroula sous le regard atterré de l'assemblée. Alex et Kyle se glissèrent jusqu'au corps inerte de l'avocat.

Max, Isabel et Liz n'attendirent plus un seul instant avant d'agir. Ils rassemblèrent leur force. Même sans Michael, il fallait qu'ils y arrivent. Emanant du pouvoir des pierres, une lumière étincelante apparut. Les yeux de Jack s'écarquillèrent. Il fut frappé de plein fouet. Dans un cri tonitruant, il poussa son dernier soupir. Il ne les avait pas tous anéanti, mais deux d'entre eux s'étaient écroulés sous le poids de son pouvoir.

-Michael, cria Maria.

Il n'avait visiblement rien de bien grave, puisque déjà, il tentait de se remettre sur ses deux jambes, avec l'aide de sa petite amie. Elle le laissa s'appuyer sur son épaule.

-Je vais bien, dit-il. Juste un peu secoué.

-Jesse.

La voix brisée de Liz avait soudain attiré l'attention de tout un chacun. La jeune fille était penchée sur le corps du jeune avocat, inerte. Il ne respirait plus. Les yeux de Liz s'humidifièrent.

-Il est… mort.

-Max, est ce que tu peux… demanda Alex.

Max secoua brièvement la tête. Si Jesse était mort, il ne pouvait plus rien pour lui. Néanmoins, il s'approche de lui. Il constata, soulagé, que Jesse pouvait être sauvé. Max plissa les yeux, posa sa main sur le torse du jeune homme et patienta, rassemblant toute ses forces. Epuisés, il céda au bout de quelques secondes à peine. Cependant, il ne semblait guère déçu. Un fin sourire s'esquissa sur ses lèvres lorsque l'avocat revint à lui. Il se redressé vivement.

-Que s'est-il passé ? s'exclama-t-il dans un souffle.

Max, haletant, baissa la tête et se contenta de maintenir le sourire radieux qui lui ornait les lèvres. Il savait qu'il risquait peut-être sa vie. Jesse Ramirez avait fait partie du FBI, mais il en avait vu les plus mauvais côté.

-Vous ne me croiriez pas, répliqua-t-il.

Après tout, il n'y avait pas lieu de lui conter toute la vérité. Les détails faisaient bien d'être à ce point éludés. Liz, toujours agenouillée à ses côtés, passa doucement sa main sur sa joue, l'aidant à se redresser.

-Tu vas bien. C'est tout ce qu'il y a à savoir, lui assura-t-elle.

-Tu peux me dire où je suis. Et qu'est ce que je fais ici ?

-Je m'en occupe, se proposa Alex.

Une fois qu'il fut debout, grâce à l'aide précieuse de Liz, Jesse fut entraîne un peu à part dans le but de recevoir de plus amples informations de la part de son nouvel assistant. Les autres échangèrent des regards bien confus. Savoir que ce n'était que le commencement n'avait rien de particulièrement rassurant.

-Liz, murmura Max.

Il se saisit délicatement de son bras pour ensuite la serrer contre lui. Cette sensation de bien-être qui l'envahit lui avait tellement manqué. Elle se retourna et l'embrassa tendrement.

-Depuis quand toi et Jesse Ramirez vous tutoyez-vous ?

-Depuis peu, bredouilla-t-elle confuse.

Elle éluda toute éventuelle autre question qu'il eut eu à lui poser. Elle vint simplement blottir sa tête au creux de ses bras. Ne pouvant y résister, Max, l'attira à elle et ce contenta de la tranquilliser du mieux qu'il pu.

-Rentrons chez nous, suggéra Kyle d'un ton qui se voulait calme. Si mon père apprend ce qu'il s'est passé, il va probablement me tuer.

Il fit quelques pas vers la sortie. Cependant… Michael et Maria raclèrent le fond de leur gorge en baissant la tête et en détournant le regard. Kyle ne tarda pas à remarquer leur air embarrassé.

-Vous ne lui avez pas dit tout de même ?

-Juste que tu étais avec Liz… au lycée… en pleine nuit…

Le fils du shérif grimaça, s'imaginant déjà le pire. La fibre paternelle n'avait jamais étouffé Jim Valenti… Seulement, depuis qu'ils avaient tout deux appris l'existence des extra-terrestres, le shérif se sentait le besoin constant de vérifier où était son fils.

-Ça craint ! Ca m'étonne qu'il ne soit pas arrivé en criant : « Kyle, je suis la je vais te sauver. »

A peine eut-il terminé sa phrase qu'un grand fracas se fit entendre. Ensuite, quelques pas retentirent dans les couloirs déserts du lycée, et enfin une silhouette familière se révéla à leurs yeux.

-Kyle, appela le shérif. Je suis là. Vous ne craignez plus rien.

-Ce n'était pas la peine de vous déplacer shérif, lui sourit légèrement Maria.

Ils sourirent tous à part Kyle qui avait rougi. Ils avaient tous besoin d'une bonne nuit de sommeil avec les émotions de la soirée, et ils étaient tous bien décidés à la prendre. Jesse insista fortement pour les raccompagner tous, les uns après les autres, jusqu'aux derniers. Il semblait avoir tout oublié de ce qu'il s'était passé ce soir. Son arrivé impromptue au lycée, le côté alien des évènements… tout avait disparu. L'explication loufoque que lui avait fournie Alex avait semblé lui suffire. Il ne posa pas une question de plus. Il savait au fond de lui qu'il leur devait à tous une fière chandelle.

Max Et Isabel pénétrèrent sur la pointe des pieds chez eux. Mais leurs parents les attendaient au tournant. Ils tentèrent alors du mieux qu'ils purent, de donner une raison valable à leur absence… mais Diane Evans n'était pas le genre de femme a cédé aussi facilement. Ni la présence de Jesse lors de leur retour ni même quelconque autre explication ne changèrent les choses. La punition de Max tenait toujours. Elle ne comprendrait donc jamais que sans Liz… il n'est rien. Ils avaient tant besoin l'un de l'autre…

Du moins…

_« 28 janvier 2000._

_Le jour se lève et j'ai besoin d'écrire ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir… bien que l'on aurait pu le croire, cela n'a rien a voir avec l'accident au lycée et toute cette histoire extra-terrestre… non, mon histoire est tout autre._

_Il… on… on s'est enfin embrassé. Jesse et moi, on s'est embrassé. Nous revenions du lycée. Il avait tenu à tous nous raccompagner. Et au fur et à mesure, il ne resta plus que lui et moi. La conversation était intense. J'avais eu si peur de le voir disparaître alors que je le connaissais à peine. Nous avons alors parlé de nous, de nous deux. Pour lui aussi ces sentiments étranges étaient récents. Il n'était pas préparé à ça, ressentir cette attirance d'une manière aussi forte, et si rapidement. Lorsqu'il me l'a dit, j'ai craqué. J'ai fondu en larmes… JE L'AIME. Il a caressé ma joue. C'était si doux venant d'un homme ; d'un ancien soldat. On s'est alors embrassé. C'était comme si j'explosais. A ce moment là, plus rien n'avait d'importance, ni ce qui était arrivé à Max si même encore Maria. Je me contrefiche de ce que tous les autres penseront. J'en suis certain à présent._

_Moi, Alex Whitman, je suis amoureux de Jesse Ramirez. »_

**A suivre...**

-----------

Suite dans **« mortelle St Valentin »…**

Alex et Jesse ? Qui aurait pu de douter que ce n'était pas Liz la douce admiratrice de Jesse mais bien Alex…

Et puis, où sont cachés les autres « eyes » Qu'ont-ils prévu de faire ?


	13. Mortelle St Valentin

Note de l'auteur : Alors voilà, je tenais à préciser que mes fanfics ne sont en aucun cas discriminatoires. Tout ce qui concerne le personnage d'Alex et son homosexualité n'a pas pour but d'être raciste et ne doit pas être considéré comme tel.

Je voudrais également m'excuser d'avoir mis tant de temps pour mettre la suite… j'avais malencontreusement perdu les fichiers. J'essaierai de mettre ça avec plus de régularité.

Merci de votre compréhension. J'espère que vous aimerez !

**Roswell.**

Épisode 13 : mortelle St. Valentin.

"_Grande fête en l'honneur de la St Valentin. _

_Samedi 13 février à 20h dans la salle de Gym du lycée. _

_Places limitées. Réservez vite chez Valentin. »_

L'affiche rose était placardée partout dans les couloirs du bahut. Pourtant, peu d'élève semblait y prêter attention. Il n'y avait que Maria pour contempler la banderole avec admiration. Son imagination fertile l'avait déjà emmenée. Elle s'y voyait déjà au bras de Michael. Un sourire béat étendu sur ses lèvres, elle soupira.

-Tu crois que Space Boy m'y emmènerait ?

-Tu as plus de chance de croiser Brad Pitt au coin d'une rue de notre petite ville déserte que de voir Michael t'emmener à ce genre de fête.

-Je te remercie.

La franchise de Liz eut le don de ramener Maria sur terre. Cette fois-ci, une chose était sûre, elle ne rêvait plus. Les deux jeunes filles refermèrent leurs casiers et firent quelques pas dans le couloir.

-Au fait, tu as des nouvelles de Max ?

-Chaque jour qui passe amène son lot de disputes avec sa mère.

-La douce époque où Roméo grimpait à ton balcon n'est donc pas révolue ?

-Il vient quand il en a l'occasion. Diane a beau faire ce qu'elle peut, elle ne peut pas retenir prisonnier un extra-terrestre amoureux.

Les deux jeunes filles virent alors arriver Alex. Elles lui décrochèrent leurs plus beaux sourires. Mais celui-ci passa devant elles, sans un mot. Il entra alors dans la salle des brosses.

-Avec qui est-ce qu'il…

-Du moment que ce n'est pas moi, plaisanta Maria.

-Ça, c'est une époque bien révolue. Alex a sans doute jeté son dévolu sur une fille plus mûre que toi… Aie !

Maria venait de donner un coup de coude magistral sur la tête de son amie. Liz se plaignit un instant, la douleur lancinante manifestant sa présence.

-Je plaisantais, se défendit Liz. Cette fille est sûrement… un homme, latino, en costume…

-Quoi ? s'étonna Maria.

Liz retourna son amie vers la porte de la salle des brosses et lui désigna Jesse Ramirez qui y entrait. Deux grimaces apparurent sur le visage des deux comparses.

Maria était outragée par ce qu'elle venait de voir. Elle remuait les bras dans tous les sens ne manquant pas d'effrayer Liz au passage. Celle-ci avait beau faire ce qu'elle pouvait pour la calmer, elle savait qu'elle n'arriverait à rien de bon. Maria n'était pas le genre de fille que l'on calmait à coup de parole relaxante.

-Tu te rends compte, s'énerva-t-elle. Jesse… et Alex, collègues de travail jusqu'au lycée. Il va finir par nous le tuer s'il continue à le faire travailler autant.

-Maria, Alex prend très à cœur son boulot d'assistant.

-De là à se faire emmener dans la salle des brosses…

Maria se retourna soudain brusquement vers Liz. Une idée des plus folles venait de lui passait par la tête et comme de bien entendu, elle voulait la partager avec sa meilleure amie.

-Tu crois que ça pourrait être autre chose ?

-Ton imagination te perdra. Alex et Jesse… ensemble ? Ça serait la meilleure !

Dans la salle des brosses, les deux jeunes hommes étaient assis côte à côte. Depuis leur baiser du mois dernier, ils ne savaient plus très bien quoi penser. Ces sentiments leur paraissaient à tous deux étranges et purement soudain, imprévisible. Il n'avait jamais réitéré cette expérience. La tension entre eux était palpable.

-Alex, commença-t-il. Je sais que mon attitude te met aujourd'hui dans une situation délicate.

-Nous étions deux lorsque cela s'est produit. J'ai ma part de responsabilité à tenir dans cette histoire.

-Je comprendrais, si tu me disais que tu préfères tout oublier…

Alex tourna doucement la tête vers Jesse et lui déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres. Il aurait cru que ce geste lui demanderait une sacrée dose de courage mais il n'en était rien, ce n'était que naturel. En un mois, il avait eu le temps de réfléchir. Jesse et lui n'avaient fait que parler, retourner la situation dans tous les sens sans vraiment se concentrer sur le principal.

-Je crois que je suis amoureux de toi Jesse.

Jesse parut flatté. Il esquissa un faible sourire. Il ne se laissa pas distraire bien longtemps. Il n'avait pas le loisir d'avoir la tête ailleurs lors de leurs entrevues. Il s'éclaircit la gorge. Le jeune avocat lui prit les mains.

-Alex, dit-il plus sérieusement. Tu te sens prêt à t'engager là dedans ?

-Absolument.

-Tu comprends aussi que cette décision sera difficile à assumer. Je veux dire, il y aura des conséquences. On sera obligé de se cacher un certain temps. Je suis majeur et aux yeux de la loi, c'est un délit. D'autant plus que l'homosexualité n'est pas toujours très bien vue dans notre pays.

-Tu crois que je ne le sais pas ? Je suis prêt à assumer tout ce qu'il pourrait advenir.

-Quoiqu'il advienne, sourit Jesse.

-Quoiqu'il advienne.

Ils sourirent tout les deux, heureux de cette discution à cœurs ouverts. Jamais auparavant ils n'avaient abordé leur relation avec autant de sérieux. Ils n'avaient même jamais considéré ce qu'il y avait entre eux comme une relation. Et pourtant, c'était officieusement officiel maintenant, vendredi 12 février, Alex avait un petit ami…

Sur le temps de midi, il ne réapparut pas. Il n'y avait à leur table habituelle que trois jeunes filles suppliant trois garçons de les emmener à la fête de la St Valentin.

-Tu plaisantes j'espère, s'indigna Michael.

-Je t'en prie, supplia Maria. C'est une occasion de faire quelque chose ensemble.

-On fait des tas de chose ensemble !

-On se bat contre le FBI, contre des « eyes ». Follement romantique tout ça.

-Nous évitons de nous montrer en public, vous le savez bien, se défendit Max.

-Mais nous ne pouvons pas rejeter toute forme de vie sociale, s'exclama Isabel.

-Je serais d'avis d'y aller, finit pas se raviser Kyle. Si ça peut te faire plaisir.

Il sourit à Isabel et lui prit la main. Les yeux de Liz et Maria se tournèrent vers leurs petits amis respectifs. Ceux-ci ne se privèrent pas pour fusiller Kyle du regard. Il venait de céder, laissant la porte ouverte à tous les débordements. _«Les humains ! » _ne put s'empêcher de penser Michael.

-Non, dit fermement Michael. Il en est hors de question.

-Max, gémit Liz comme une petite fille à qui on aurait pris son jouet. S'il te plait…

Il esquissa un fin sourire. Elle savait parfaitement quels gestes adoptés pour faire craquer son petit ami. D'autant plus qu'ils ne se voyaient plus si souvent à présent.

-Tu tiens vraiment à y aller ?

_« Oui »_ fit-elle de la tête. Max lança un regard en biais à Michael.

-Non, j'y crois pas. Je suis le seul à toujours m'opposer à cette exhibition stupide de sentiments !

Ce fut le silence général. Grand moment de solitude pour Michael. Il regarda chacun de ses amis le suppliant du regard afin qu'il donne son approbation.

-Bien ! Je cède, soupira-t-il. On ira à la fête de St Valentin.

Maria hurla comme une folle et se mit à embrasser Michael de tous les côtés en le remerciant. Tout le monde sourit, plus particulièrement la partie féminine du groupe.

-Je vous propose qu'on se retrouve tous au crashdown vers 19h30, dit Liz. Il faudra aussi prévenir Alex, même s'il n'a pas de petite amie.

-Il pourrait amener Jesse, plaisanta Maria.

Elle rit sous cape, ce qui engendra le désarroi général. Les autres se regardèrent étonnés. Liz étouffa un petit rire. Aucun d'eux, mise à part elle, ne comprit la plaisanterie. Max lança un regard inquisiteur à Liz qui se garda bien de lui conter leurs histoires.

-Un jour vous comprendrez, sourit Maria.

À la fin des cours, comme le voulait la routine, Max reconduit sa petite amie au crashdown. Il gara sa voiture dans une allée voisine afin que, bien entendu, madame Evans ne puisse pas les surprendre ensemble. Diane se doutait bien que son fils faisait le mur, mais sans preuve, elle ne pouvait pas intervenir ni même s'ériger contre le couple.

-Ne tentons pas le diable, lui souffla Liz. Tu crois que ta mère apprécierait de te voir à mes côtés ?

-Elle n'a pas le choix. Je ne comprends même pas pourquoi nous sommes obligés de nous cacher. Après tout, elle n'a plus rien à nous reprocher.

-Tu as quand même déserté ton chez toi, il y a un peu plus de deux semaines, à un moment où elle te l'avait formellement interdit. Ce n'est pas une attitude des plus responsable.

-J'avais été enlevé !

-« Maman, j'ai été enlevé par un extra-terrestre qui en veut à ma race d'alien ». Je suis persuadée qu'elle comprendra.

Il ne put s'empêcher de rire légèrement. Liz avait se côté taquin qui le faisait complètement craquer. Elle n'était pas le genre de fille à faire rire toute une assemblée, non. Le plus souvent, son humour fonctionnait sur les personnes qu'elle connaissait le mieux. Lui, entre autres. Il la regarda. Il la trouvait magnifique. Il caressa sa joue d'un revers de la main. Il l'embrassa tendrement.

-Si je comprends bien, ça, ça veut dire : Liz, tais-toi ?

-Exactement !

Il se pencha à nouveau vers elle alors qu'elle souriait et l'embrassa à nouveau. S'il avait pu, il n'aurait jamais détaché ses lèvres des siennes. Elles étaient si douces. Et ses yeux ! Liz avait un regard auquel Max ne pouvait résister. Un coup œil sur elle, il savait qu'il l'aimait et qu'il l'aimerait sans doute toujours. Elle aurait voulu ne jamais stopper l'étreinte, mais un nouvel argument lui vint à l'esprit. Elle détacha ses lèvres des siennes :

-Il y a autre chose, Max. Le jour où les choses sont devenues plus sérieuses entre nous, tu n'avais pas disparu pendant plus d'une journée…

-Ah là, j'étais mort.

-Cherche toi des excuses.

Elle s'approcha de lui, se blottit tout contre son corps. Elle se sentait si bien. Leurs lèvres se touchèrent à nouveau. Elle aimait cette complicité qui s'était tissée entre eux encore plus depuis qu'ils sortaient ensemble. Liz avait un moment vécu chez les Evans, mais leur lien n'était alors rien en comparaison à ce qu'il était devenu aujourd'hui. Liz se lova aux creux des bras de son petit ami. Le temps sembla s'arrêter.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil furtif à sa montre. Bientôt dix-sept heures. Elle ouvrit la portière de la jeep et en sortit. Il lui déposa un dernier tendre baiser sur ses douces lèvres. Elles avaient un goût de framboise, comme toujours. Goût qui laissa une amère sensation de manque lorsque Liz fut partie…

_« Liz Parker, 12 février 2000._

_Mon service se termine enfin. Max passera-t-il par ma fenêtre cette nuit ? Pourrons nous continuer à nous voir à la sauvette tel Roméo et Juliette ? Notre destin sera-t-il aussi tragique et funeste ? Tant de doutes aujourd'hui. C'est comme si tout ce que j'avais vécu ces derniers mois était trop beau pour durer… Si j'avais imaginé, il y a six mois de cela que ma vie serait bouleversée par un extra-terrestre pacifique… Pourtant, la réalité est là. Plus le temps passe, plus mon avenir est incertain. Demain, Max et moi irons à la fête. Que va-t-il dire à sa mère ? J'en ai assez de devoir me cacher… Tous les professeurs du lycée seront là. C'est inévitable. Diane sera mise au courant. Je ne veux pas perdre Max encore une fois. »_

Liz déposa son journal. Installée sur sa terrasse, elle espérait voir son petit ami grimper à son balcon tel Roméo. Mais il n'arriva pas. Liz l'attendit, en vain. Lorsqu'il fut passé l'heure de leur habituel rendez-vous, elle rentra dans sa chambre, elle jeta un coup d'œil en biais à son réveil. Il indiquait vingt-et-une heures quart. Il n'était pas trop tard. Elle pouvait encore appelé Alex. Maria était supposée se charger de le mettre au courant des derniers détails pour la fête. Mais Liz connaissait bien sa meilleure amie. Elle préférait s'assurer qu'Alex était au courant de tout. Elle décrocha son téléphone et composa le numéro de son ami. Elle tomba sur son répondeur. BIP.

-Alex ? C'est Liz. Voilà… heu… Je te téléphonais pour te dire qu'avec les autres, on a décidé d'aller à la fête de la St Valentin au lycée. On a rendez-vous à 19h30 au crashdown. Ça nous ferait plaisir que tu viennes. Amène Jesse… Maria et moi, on vous a vu ce matin. Tu prends ton job au sérieux et c'est bien. Bon je crois que j'ai tout dit… A plus.

Elle raccrocha. Ces derniers temps, Alex avait été plutôt distant avec le groupe. Liz ignorait si ce comportement avait un rapport avec ce qui lui était arrivé au FBI ou bien si le jeune garçon avait tout simplement besoin d'espace. Quoiqu'il en fût, elle restait persuadée qu'il aimerait savoir qu'il comptait toujours pour eux. Elle bailla largement. Elle tombait littéralement de fatigue, bien qu'il fût encore tôt. Elle referma sa fenêtre qu'elle avait laissé ouverte un dernier instant, espérant, qui sait, voir arriver son bien aimé. Elle s'apprêta rapidement, souhaita bonne nuit à Michael et se coucha.

-Liz, murmura une voix.

Dormait-elle déjà ? Etait-ce un rêve ou cette voix était-elle réelle ? On aurait dit… non ! Liz devait dormir. Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar. Il disparaîtrait bientôt. Ses vieux fantômes ne viendraient pas la hanter ce soir. Pourtant ce timbre lui était si familier. Un visage flou flottait au dessus de sa tête, il l'encerclait presque. Elle voulait fuir, courir, mais toujours cette ombre, où qu'elle aille. Soudain l'image se fit plus clair : Kévin !

Liz se réveilla en sursaut, quelques goûtes de sueur perlant sur son front déjà humide. Elle passa rapidement la main dans ses cheveux, reprenant peu à peu son souffle. Elle rêvait à nouveau de Kévin. Quelque chose de mauvais devait se préparer… quelque chose de très mauvais… Les songes où apparaissait son défunt frère n'étaient jamais de bon augure, au contraire. Soudain, elle sentit une présence dans sa chambre. Il y avait bel et bien quelqu'un, quelqu'un d'apaisé.

-Qui est là ? demanda-t-elle.

-Liz, murmura une voix.

-Max ? s'étonna la jeune fille.

Elle tendit la main et alluma rapidement sa lampe de chevet. Max apparut au pied de son lit. Ses yeux encore endormis le scrutèrent dans la pénombre. Elle lui sourit.

-Tu es là depuis longtemps ?

-À peu près dix minutes. Je ne voulais pas te réveiller.

-Quelle heure est-il ?

Elle se retourna vers son réveil. Il affichait 0 : 44. Elle s'écroula à nouveau lourdement sur son lit. Elle jeta un coup d'œil sur le côté. Sa fenêtre n'était-elle donc pas fermée ? Elle avait dû s'endormir sans même l'approcher et avait cru s'en être chargée.

_Une demi-heure plus tôt… _

Max était dans la cuisine, à tourner en rond, à réfléchir, à supposer, à retourner comme des milliers de fois auparavant, la situation dans sa tête. Isabel était montée se coucher. Elle tenait à être en forme pour la soirée de la St Valentin, une de ses premières sorties officielles avec Kyle. Lui avait eu beau essayé, le sommeil ne s'était pas emparé de lui. Alerté par la lumière de la cuisine, sa mère descendit, et le rejoint.

-Max ? Il est presque minuit. Qu'est ce que tu fais toujours debout ?

-Je n'arrive pas à dormir. Je réfléchis à beaucoup de choses.

Elle s'approcha doucement de lui. Elle savait son fils préoccupé, sans se rendre compte toutefois qu'elle était à l'origine de certains de ses soucis.

-Tu veux un thé ? J'en fais pour moi.

-Non merci.

Il y eut un silence malsain. Diane pris de l'eau qu'elle commença à faire chauffer. Elle n'avait jamais eu le don de parler avec Max. les choses étaient tellement plus aisées avec Isabel. Les deux jeunes femmes avaient beaucoup en commun et se ressemblaient énormément. Max était comme un étranger pour la mère Evans. Elle avait cru qu'avec le temps cette différence entre eux s'estomperait ou que son mari, Philip nouerait des liens plus profond avec lui, mais en vain. Max était resté seul, isolé, solitaire. Elle soupira.

-Maman, commença-t-il plus sérieusement.

Diane releva le visage vers son fils, interrompue dans le cours de ses pensées. Il semblait si sérieux.

- Je voulais te dire que…

Il hésita un moment. Diane prit sa tasse et commença à en remuer le contenu. Max se racla le fond de la gorge. Il n'abordait jamais ce genre de sujet. Il était l'enfant modèle, le parfait petit étudiant. Ou tout du moins l'était avant que sa vie ne fut bouleversée par une étudiante de Roswell High bien anodine.

-Je vais à la fête du lycée avec Liz.

Le cœur de Diane eu un raté. Elle en laissa tomber sa tasse. Celle-ci se brisa en mille morceaux dans un fracas qui aurait dû alerter toute la maison ; mais Isabel dormait déjà profondément et si ce n'était pas le cas de Philip Evans, il devait sans doute travailler sur une affaire. Diane ne parut pas se soucier des débris au sol.

-C'est une plaisanterie ?

-Pas du tout.

Diane n'en revenait pas. Elle avait cru avoir été parfaitement clair sur le sujet : elle ne voulait plus entendre parler de Liz. Les résultats de Max avaient beau remonter petit à petit, ils n'en restaient pas moins bien en deçà de sa moyenne habituellement. Et puis Liz ! Diane l'avait toujours vue comme une fille stable et digne de confiance. Elle l'aurait presque considéré comme sa deuxième fille. Tout un temps, elle avait pensé que Max n'aurait pas pu se trouver meilleure petite amie. À la réflexion, elle avait eu tort. Liz ne lui apportait que des ennuis. Elle le distrayait.

-On en a déjà parlé avant. Je ne veux pas que tu revoies Liz. Il n'y aura pas d'exception.

Diane était totalement excédée. Elle ne s'emportait cependant pas. Elle avait appris à rester digne, et impassible. Elle resterait sur ses positions, Max le savait. Jouer la carte de la colère ne marcherait pas avec sa mère. Il choisit une voie plus sensible, à laquelle -il le pensait- Diane ne pourrait que réagir favorablement.

-Mais j'aime Liz. Je n'imagine pas ma vie sans elle.

-Je ne te laisserai pas gâcher ta vie pour une fille qui finira par te laisser tomber. Je fais ça pour te protéger.

-Tu es en train de me perdre, maman !

-Tu sors la nuit. Tu disparais pendant des jours. Tes notes baissent. Tout ça c'est à cause d'elle.

_« Seulement à cause de moi et de ma nature extra-terrestre » _pensa Max avec douleur. Il mêlait Liz à ça sans le vouloir.

-Tu ne m'empêcheras pas de l'aimer.

-Je t'interdis de la revoir ou de lui parler. Tu m'as bien comprise ?

-Dans ce cas, il n'est pas question que je reste une minute de plus dans cette maison.

Il tourna les talons et grimpa dans sa chambre. À l'étage, il rassembla quelques affaires qu'il fourra dans le premier sac qu'il trouva. Diane le regarda, ébaubie.

-Max, qu'est ce que tu fais ?

Une fois quelques vêtements et autre mis en vrac dans ce qui serait désormais sa valise, redescendit les escaliers sous les regards désabusé de sa mère. Elle voulut se ruer sur lui, lui courir après, le supplier de rester à la maison. Après tout, il était son fils, il ne pouvait pas partir comme ça. Il n'avait pas d'emploi, pas de revenus, où irait-il ? De son côté, Max espéra un moment la faire craquer. Il avait aperçu l'éclair de frayeur qui avait parcouru les yeux de sa mère. Et pourtant, elle se ravisa. Il comprit alors qu'il n'y avait plus rien à faire si ce n'était partir, quitter définitivement cette maison. Il se dirigea vers la porte, plus sérieux que jamais. Il ne regardait pas en arrière. Il se savait à même de changer d'avis.

-Je te préviens, le menaça Diane. Si tu passes cette porte, tu ne pourras plus revenir en arrière.

-Je n'en avais pas l'intention.

La mâchoire ouverte, Diane ne put que contempler son fils quitter le foyer familial. Elle se rua à sa suite. Max claqua la porte au nez de sa mère.

Max se frotta les yeux. Il commençait tout doucement à fatiguer. Il s'était montré insensible face à sa mère, mais ce changement de situation ne manquait pas de l'inquiéter. Il prit une grande inspiration, mais les mots ne lui vinrent pas.

-Tu peux rester ici aussi longtemps qu'il te plaira, lui sourit Liz.

-Et si on disait pour toujours…

-Tu crois que c'est possible ? demanda-t-elle en se blottissant dans ses bras.

Il soupira. Était-ce réellement possible ? Pourraient-il vivre ensemble ? Ils n'avaient que dix-sept, toute la vie devant eux. Roméo et Juliette étaient plus jeunes qu'eux, oui. Ils en étaient morts. Liz songea. Tout changeait si vite dans la vie.

-On verra bien. Je ne suis plus sûr de rien.

Max n'était pas aussi fort qu'il ne le laissait parfois paraître. Il avait les larmes aux yeux. Jamais il ne s'était disputé avec un membre de se famille. La famille était ce qui avait toujours le plus compté pour lui. Malgré le manque de conversation avec ses parents, il ne les aimait pas moins pour autant. Se faire adopter restait la plus belle chose qu'il lui soit jamais arrivée.

Tout ça faisait si humain, nouveau aussi. Il était heureux d'être avec Liz, d'avoir quelqu'un comme elle dans sa vie. Ils s'endormirent ainsi, dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

-QUOI ?

Le cri d'Isabel devait avoir résonné dans tout le voisinage. Elle venait d'apprendre que son frère avait quitté la maison. Diane ne semblait pas troublée, ce qu'il excédait d'autant plus Isabel.

-Il est parti ?

-Je sais que tu crois que c'est ma faute, tenta de se défendre sa mère. Mais Max a pris sa décision seul. Je ne l'ai pas forcé.

-Tu l'as empêché de voir sa petite amie, sa raison de vivre, le souffle de sa vie ! Sais-tu vraiment ce que Liz représente pour mon frère ?

Diane soupira. Non seulement elle ne réalisait ce que Liz représentait pour Max, mais en plus, elle s'obstinait à ne pas admettre sa responsabilité dans l'affaire. Elles étaient toutes les deux dans la cuisine. Isabel tournait en rond comme un animal en cage tandis que sa mère faisait tranquillement la vaisselle.

-Tu semble si désinvolte vis-à-vis de ce qui se passe, s'exaspéra Isabel.

-C'est parce qu'il reviendra, annonça Diane. Il reviendra très vite.

-Si j'étais à ta place, je n'en serais pas si sûre.

Elle sortit prendre l'air. Elle savait que les choses étaient allées trop loin et que ça ne ferait qu'empirer. Diane Evans semblait vraiment inquiète pour son fils. Mais pourquoi était-elle si excessive ?

A pas de loup, il entra dans la chambre de la jeune fille. La belle était encore endormie. Elle grommelait quelques paroles inaudibles dans son sommeil. Elle avait un côté si enfantin lorsqu'elle n'était pas éveillée. Il la regarda un moment. Non, il n'aurait tout de même aucune pitié pour elle. D'un geste vif, Michael ouvrit les rideaux de la chambre de sa colocataire. Le soleil pénétra par la fenêtre sortant brusquement Liz de son sommeil.

-Referme-les, brailla-t-elle.

-Debout mignonnette. Il est l'heure de petit déjeuner.

Liz se redressa péniblement un regard qui en disait long sur sa fatigue. Pour peu, elle se serait jetée sur Michael pour lui faire payer cet affront. Elle se contenta de s'étirer, le fusillant ensuite du regard. Elle tendit la main sur le côté mais ne rencontra que le vide. Elle se tourna et constata que Max n'était plus à ses cotés… Avait-elle rêvé ?

-Si tu cherches ton prince charmant, il est déjà descendu.

Elle hocha mollement la tête. Elle se leva péniblement et fila dans la salle de bain. Michael sourit légèrement. Ces derniers temps, malgré la menace ennemie qui pesait sur le groupe, il se sentait d'humeur joyeuse. Il prenait la vie avec plus de légèreté. La preuve en était qu'il avait même accepté d'accompagner Maria au bal de la St Valentin. Il se relâchait, ou peut-être tout simplement, devenait plus humain. Et puis Liz le faisait rire. Depuis qu'il avait emménagé avec elle, ils étaient devenus de vrais amis.

-Maria et moi, on va passer l'après midi à chercher une tenue correcte.

Liz parlait avec Max à la cuisine. Michael poussa la porte et s'installa avec eux. Il avait toujours admiré les démarrages de journée de sa colocataire. Elle commençait toujours par rouspéter, faire des pieds et des mains pour ne pas quitter ses draps, mais une fois debout, rien ne pouvait plus l'arrêter. Une fois lancée, Liz ne s'arrêtait qu'à la tombée de la nuit, et encore. Elle débordait d'énergie. Lui, c'était tout le contraire. Il démarrait plutôt vite. Son réveil sonnait et immédiatement, il était debout, lavé, apprêté. Il réveillait Liz. Ensemble, ils prenaient leur petit déjeuner, se rendaient au lycée et alors qu'elle filait avec entrain en cours, lui traînait derrière, songeant déjà à se recoucher. Ils formaient, à la surprise générale, une plutôt bonne équipe de colocataire.

-Ha les filles… toutes les mêmes, soupira-t-il. Au fait Max, qu'est ce que tu comptes faire pour tes parents. ?

-Je vais rester ici quelques jours. Ensuite j'aviserai. Mais pour l'instant, j'ai envie de m'amuser.

-Et j'ai les tickets, affirma Michael en brandissant les sept petits bouts de papiers. C'est le petit nouveau, Valentin Perkins qui les distribuait. J'en ai pris un pour Alex. Tu crois qu'il viendra ?

Liz acquiesça. Elle en était quasi certaine. Elle le sentait. Alex viendrait ce soir. Michael rangea les précieux bouts de papier dans sa poche tout en songeant à la soirée à venir. Il sentait pertinemment bien qu'il n'allait pas grandement s'amuser, mais il avait pris le parti de faire plaisir à Maria, car, il l'aimait, non ?

Kyle était dans sa chambre à choisir une tenue pour la fête. Bizarrement, il était autant -si pas plus- préoccupé par ce qu'il allait porter que Maria elle-même. Il songea à mettre du gel dans les cheveux, et même à se les couper. Il hésitait, revenait sans cesse sur ses décisions, songeait même à consulter son père, idée qu'il chassait tout aussitôt. Il n'allait pas s'abaisser à ça… quoique. Il se demandait si sa chemise blanche lui allait bien, ou si il fallait qu'il en emprunte une à son père.

-Je suis vraiment ridicule, se chuchota-t-il à lui-même alors qu'il s'observait dans le miroir.

Quelqu'un frappa alors à la porte. Jim Valenti pénétra dans la chambre de son fils, tout souriant, ému même. Si d'aventure il avait eu un instinct paternel plus développé, il aurait à coup sûr sorti l'appareil photo afin d'immortaliser ce moment. Kyle ne sortait en général qu'avec ses amis de l'équipe de foot. Depuis qu'il avait rejoint ce groupe si particulier, il ne sortait quasi plus. Sa relation avec Isabel, bien que suffisamment épanouissante pour lui, ne consistait pas en des sorties régulières. Ils préféraient le calme d'un salon. Il savait pourtant qu'un peu d'action -humaine, bien sûr- ne leur ferait pas de tort.

-Quoi ? fit Kyle face à l'air ahuri de son père. Tu ne vas pas pleurer non plus ?

Valenti fit quelques pas et admira son fils, un sourire admiratif se dessinant sur son visage serein.

-Alors, tu vas au bal… de… de la Saint Valentin, dit-il en cherchant ses mots.

-Oui… Et ?

-Je suis…

-Ne dis pas ému… je t'en supplie, ne dis pas ému !

Le père de Kyle se contenta de sourire en remettait en place le col de son fils. Le jeune garçon lui jeta un regard rapide puis détourna les yeux.

-On se retrouve tous au crashdown à 19h30.

-Bien. C'est très bien.

Malgré l'admiration qu'il éprouvait pour lui, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de songer aux éventuels dangers que courait son fils. Tout fier qu'il fût, il n'en restait pas moins inquiet. C'était d'ailleurs la raison pour laquelle il était réellement venu voir son fils. Il se frotta le menton.

-Ecoute Kyle. Je m'inquiète pour vous.

-Je ne te suis pas.

-Vous trouvez que c'est le bon moment pour sortir ? Je veux dire vous pourriez être attaqués, voire même tués.

-Tu t'inquiètes pour rien. Tout ira bien.

Kyle savait que son père voulait qu'il sorte. Cependant, Jim avait ce côté papa poule développé au cours de longues années seul avec son fils. Kyle déposa ses deux mains sur les épaules de son père puis déclara avec un énorme sourire :

-Je serai prudent.

Il pencha légèrement la tête puis tapa deux fois sur les épaules de son père. Que pouvait-il bien leur arriver à cette fête ? Entourés d'adolescents normaux, il n'y avait aucune chance qu'ils retrouvent là-bas le chaos extra-terrestre. C'était bien là le but de cette soirée. Tout oublié pour une nuit seulement.

Il était un peu passé sept heures. Maria et Liz avaient fait les boutiques. Alors que la première avait tout dévalisé, la seconde s'était contentée d'acheter un débardeur. La soirée de la St Valentin n'était pas comme le traditionnel bal de promo. Il n'était pas nécessaire de se mettre sur son trente et un, et d'un côté, ce fait ne pouvait que réjouir Michael.

-Vous ne nous ferez pas l'honneur de porter une belle robe, lança Michael.

-Tu attendras le bal de promo, lui rétorqua Maria.

Maria avait déjà tout prévu pour cette grande soirée. Sa robe avait été dessinée par son imagination. Elle arriverait souriante comme jamais, vêtue de blanc, au bras de Michael. Ça, c'était pour cette année. Lorsqu'elle serait en terminal, elle inscrirait Isabel au concours de reine de promo, et la belle extra-terrestre mettrait la pâtée à cette pimbêche de Pam Troy. Ils riraient tous, et aux petites heures, elle irait se coucher, toujours en compagnie de Michael. Elle ne voyait rien qui puisse un jour les séparer. Elle n'imaginait rien pouvait troubler leur petite vie de couple. Certes, la menace extra-terrestre serait perpétuellement présente, mais tant qu'elle aurait Michael à ses côtés, elle supporterait tout. C'était comme pour Liz… Elle et Max, c'était pour la vie. La jeune fille semblait tracassée. Elle regardait tout autour d'elle. Visiblement, elle cherchait quelqu'un.

-Vous avez vu Alex ? demanda-t-elle.

-Je crois l'avoir vu dans les vestiaires du restaurant, l'informa Max.

-Ah oui ? s'étonna Liz.

Dans les vestiaires du crashdown, devant les différents casiers, Alex attendait, regardant sa montre toutes les secondes. Il avait dit qu'il viendrait. Il ne pouvait pas lui avoir menti. Il n'était pas menteur et manipulateur. Il était tout simplement parfait. Mais… viendrait-il ? Soudain, Jesse pénétra à l'intérieur par la porte de service. Son petit ami se jeta sur lui.

-J'ai cru que tu ne te montrerais pas.

-Je ne manquerais pas une occasion de te voir.

Jesse lui vola un baiser puis s'écarte soudain. Il se racla le fond de la gorge. Ce n'était pas prudent. Liz n'était pas la seule à travailler au Crashdown. Il y avait madame Evans, sans oublier les autres employés.

-Tes amis sont dans la pièce à coté ?

Alex hocha la tête.

-C'est pas un peu risqué ? demanda-t-il en s'approchant de lui.

Alex lui déposa un tendre baiser sur les lèvres passant délicatement sa main dans son cou. Il l'attira près de lui. Jesse n'en eut soudain plus que faire des autres personnes. Alex lui sourit comme jamais.

-Je n'en ai rien à faire !

Liz, qui cherchait comme toujours son meilleur ami, poussa la porte des vestiaires. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'elle découvrit la scène. Alex et… un autre garçon - qui se trouvait être un avocat de 24 ans- s'embrassaient. Alex et Jesse Ramirez ? Liz avait toujours cru bien connaître Alex. D'ailleurs, n'était-il pas amoureux de Maria à une époque. Que signifiait ce baiser échangé entre les deux jeunes gens ? Et pourquoi en faire un secret. En l'espace de quelques secondes, Liz avait déjà pensé à toutes sorte d'explication possible. Elle ressortit de la pièce troublée, toujours plongée dans une réflexion profonde. Maria la vit et reconnut immédiatement cet air si typique de Liz Parker. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle se rua vers elle.

-Qu'est ce qu'il se passa, demanda-t-elle

-Rien du tout, affirma Liz sur un ton qui sonnait affreusement faux.

-Allez ! Pas à moi. On dirait que tu as vu un fantôme… ce qui ne m'étonnerait même pas, j'avoue.

Liz secoua la tête pour dissuader Maria de chercher à en savoir plus. Peine perdue.

-Quoi ? J'irai voir moi-même s'il le faut.

-Non !

Elle voulut l'en empêcher d'entrer mais son amie poussa la porte… et la referma presque aussitôt.

-C'est… C'est… C'est….

-Je sais Maria. Je sais.

La jeune fille se sentait comme sur le point d'exploser, partagée entre l'envie d'interrompre Alex et l'envie de hurler. Elle n'était pas choquée non, juste surprise et complètement déstabilisée. Liz tentait de la raisonner.

-Calme toi. Il faut être discrète. Il ne faut surtout pas en parler. D'accord ? Alex ne nous a rien dit, nous ne sommes pas supposée être au courant. Ok ?

-Oui…

-Ça va aller ?

-Oui ! Oui… Je ne sais pas…

-Inspire, expire… bien. Encore une fois.

Une ombre se dressa soudain à leurs côtés.

-Qu'est ce qu'il se passe les filles ? intervint Michael.

-Rien du tout ! firent-elles d'une même voix.

Il leur lança un regard interrogateur. Il vivait avec Liz et sortait avec Maria. Il se passait quelque chose il en était sûr.

-Vous êtes sures ?

-Hum… oui, affirma Liz hésitante.

Maria se mordait les lèvres. Michael la fixait attentivement comme s'il savait qu'elle allait craquer. Il allait se résoudre et ne pas insister mais dans une dernière tentative, il sourit légèrement à Maria. Il savait que c'était le sourire qu'elle préférait.

-Alex sort avec Jesse Ramirez.

Maria n'avait pas pu tenir sa langue plus longtemps. La pression avait été trop forte. Et puis Michael et son sourire avaient anéanti tous ses efforts pour ne pas craquer.

-Bravo, applaudit Liz. Pour la discrétion c'est réussi.

-Qu'est ce que c'est que tout ce bruit, s'exclama une voix.

Les grandes discussions avaient fini par ameuter Alex qui s'était précipité hors des vestiaires et qui fixait à présent ses amies d'un air dubitatif. Il aurait pu jurer qu'elles savaient.

-Rien du tout ! S'écrièrent-ils tous les trois en même temps.

Alex les dévisagea quelques instants comme s'il attendait une réaction tout autre. Mais tous les trois se turent, souriant imperturbablement. Ils en auraient presque fait peur. Alex hocha la tête, peu convaincu.

-Bien. Il va être l'heure de s'apprêter, déclara Liz.

-Oui, ajouta Maria avec empressement. Nous devons enfiler les vêtements que nous avons achetés.

Elles filèrent dans la pièce d'à coté, ne tournèrent pas la tête au cas où Jesse aurait été encore là, grimpèrent les escaliers et s'enfermèrent dans la chambre de Liz. Michael fixa Alex un instant. Mal à l'aise face à lui, il frappa dans ses mains.

-Bien. J'ai des hamburgers à retourner, s'enquit-il. Je ne termine qu'à 20h.

Il se dirigea vers la cuisine d'un pas maladroit en évitant de croiser le regard de son ami. Michael n'était même pas de service ce soir. Il s'était simplement saisi du premier prétexte qui lui était passé par la tête afin de se passer de la compagnie d'Alex.

Dans la chambre de Liz, Maria tournait en rond comme un folle. L'autre était assise dans son lit, retournant la situation dans tous les sens. Ce que Maria ressentait elle était un mélange d'émotion plus diverses les unes que les autres. Elle ne savait que penser, ni comment elle était supposée réagir.

-Tu te rends compte ? Non mais tu te rends compte ? Alex est… Alex est…

-Maria, tu t'affoles pour rien. Oui Alex préfère les hommes. Et alors ? C'est toujours notre ami non ? C'est toujours le Alex qu'on connaît. On ne doit pas le juger différemment parce qu'il est différent de nous. Regarde Max, Michael et Isabel. Ils sont différents et on les a accepté.

Maria devait admettre que Liz marquait un point. Il était toujours lui-même et c'était le plus important. Elle s'assit sur le lit de Liz et prit une grande bouffée d'air. Son esprit allait à mille à l'heure.

-Tu as raison. Après tout, si il est heureux…

Liz sourit et Maria aussi. Aucune d'elle ne savait très bien comment gérer la situation. Elles ne pouvaient pas en parler à Alex, mais n'allaient pas garder ce secret bien longtemps. Surtout lorsqu'on connaissait la fâcheuse tendance de Maria à exprimer la moindre de ses pensées à voix haute.

-Tu crois qu'il faut le dire aux autres ? demanda Maria.

-Si Alex veut le faire, il le fera.

Elles laissèrent passer un ange le temps de se remettre les idées en place. Liz se releva soudain, pleine d'entrain.

-Bien je crois que des vêtements nous attendent. Nous avons un bal ce soir, très chère.

-En avant, marche !

Neuf heures moins quart. Les deux jeunes filles, après de longues minutes de préparation, avaient enfin réapparues. Maria portait sa nouvelle jupe noire qu'elle avait assortie avec un débardeur doré pailleté. Liz quant à elle avait fait dans le plus sobre. Habillée d'un jean, elle inaugurait son débardeur rouge plutôt décolleté. Elle l'avait acheté sous les conseils de son amie. Il est vrai que la couleur lui allait très bien. Cela mettait en valeur sa peau mate. L'habillage en lui-même n'avait pas pris tant de temps que ça. Mais il avait fallu le temps de se maquiller, de se coiffer et plein d'autres choses dont les filles ont le secret. Et puis, les deux jeunes filles avaient encore parlé d'Alex. Elles auraient certainement aimé avoir une petite conversation avec lui. Mais ce soir, c'était la fête.

-Vous voilà enfin, sourit Max alors qu'elles pénétraient dans la salle du crashdown. On a bien cru que vous ne redescendriez jamais.

-Quelques affaires de filles à régler, lui précisa Maria. rien de grave.

-Dans ce cas, allons y, lança Kyle. La fête va bientôt commencer.

Tout sourire, ils se rendirent au lycée. La vielle Jetta de Maria et la Jeep de Max avaient prouvé toute leur utilité. Tous ensemble, ils se dirigèrent vers l'entrée. À la porte du gymnase qui accueillait l'évènement, il faisait sombre. Personne n'aurait pu dire qu'il y avait une fête à l'intérieur. Michael aperçut Valentin, le jeune garçon qui lui avait vendu les tickets. Valentin Perkins était un élève de dernière année. Nouveau à l'école, il s'était fait plus d'amis en quelques mois que Maria, Liz, Alex ou même Kyle en cinq ans. Il était -il fallait l'avouer- plutôt joli garçon. Bruns aux yeux bleus profonds, il était assez grand et avait un sourire ravageur.

-Bonsoir à vous, sourit-il en voyant arrivé le groupe. J'espère que vous avez vos tickets. Ceci est une fête très particulière.

-Je les ai ! dit Michael en les tendant à Valentin.

Il les compta puis découvrit à nouveau ses magnifiques dents. Il leva les bras et cacheta la main de chacun d'entre eux. Il fit un large geste du bras ainsi qu'une révérence afin de les laisser entrer dans la salle.

-Amusez-vous bien.

Ils pénétrèrent tous dans le grand local. Ils entendaient déjà la musique. Maria sautillait au bras de Liz qui souriait sereinement. Michael levait les yeux au ciel, bien qu'heureux de voir les deux jeunes filles aussi joyeuses. Max ne pouvait s'empêcher de fixer Liz. La voir aussi radieuse était le plus beau des cadeaux que la vie aurait pu lui faire. Kyle et Isabel se délectaient déjà du moment qu'ils allaient passer ensemble. Alex restait toujours un brin en arrière, plutôt gêné face à tous ces couples. Valentin les regarda s'engouffrer dans les couloirs. Il passa à son tour les portes qu'il referma, et verrouilla.

-Que le spectacle commence, murmura-t-il en enfilant une paire de lunettes de soleil.

Il laissa le petit groupe intégrer l'assemblée et se mêla à son tour à une foule de gens. Les spots éclairaient toute la pièce. Les fuseaux de lumière traversaient la salle. Le décor était féerique. Et cependant, même à travers les lunettes de l'adolescent, on pouvait voir deux yeux jaunes commencer à briller.

Maria dansait comme une folle sur la piste de danse, accompagnée d'Isabel. Elle l'avait immédiatement entraînée et ne l'avait plus lâché depuis. Kyle était accoudé au bar et sirotait un ponche tout en regardant sa petite amie. À une table dans un coin, Michael se plaignait auprès de Max et Liz du ridicule de la situation.

-C'est dégradant, se lamenta-t-il. Tous ses couples qui s'exposent et qui s'embrassent…

Max décolla ses lèvres de celles de Liz pour acquiescer.

-Vous pourriez au moins compatir, râla l'extra-terrestre.

-Je compatis pour eux, intervint Alex assis à l'autre bout de la table.

-Merci ! Lui au moins il est d'un grand soutien.

-Tu m'excuseras de ne pas te soutenir plus longtemps, dit Alex en se levant. Je vais faire un tour à l'extérieur.

Il remit soigneusement sa chaise en place et laissa ses amis à trois. Il adressa à Michael un sourire d'une sympathie comme pour lui dire de tenir le coup face à toutes ces exhibitions de sentiments. Michael grimaça.

-Vous ne trouvez pas qu'il est différent ces temps-ci ?

-Michael !

Liz lança un regard peu amène à son colocataire. Max se retourna vers elle cherchant à savoir pourquoi une simple question la mettait dans un état pareil. Elle lui sourit innocemment, lui prétextant qu'il s'agissait de la vie d'Alex et que ce n'était pas à eux de le juger. Alex devait avoir beaucoup de boulot, ce qui le perturbait sans doute un rien. Les doutes de Max semblaient s'évanouir, mais c'était sans compter sur Michael

-Remarque, j'ai rien contre les homosexuels.

-Quoi ?

Max qui avait eu un soudain regain d'intérêt dans la conversation, posa un regard plus qu'interrogateur sur Michael qui lui sourit aussi innocemment que Liz, l'imitant même d'un air moqueur.

-Maria j'aurais pu comprendre mais toi…

-Je ne dis que la vérité…

-Toi, je vais…

Liz s'apprêtait à se jeter sur Michael pour l'étriper mais Max la retint. Michael semblait apprécier ce moment de la soirée plus que tout autre.

-Bon ! insista Max. Je peux savoir ce qu'il se passe ?

-Rien du tout, dirent-ils tous les deux en cœur.

Liz avait utilisé un ton un rien affolé alors que Michael l'avait clamé d'une manière des plus décontractée, voire même badine. Sous le regard désabusé de son ami, Michael fut pris d'un fou rire.

-Mais qu'est ce qu'il bon sang ? demanda Max.

Il se tourna à nouveau vers sa petite amie qui détourna le regard. Liz ne voulait pas raconter à Max ce qu'elle savait sur Alex, ce n'était pas son rôle. Si il avait choisi de ne rien dire à personne, il devait y avoir une raison. Il aurait été déplacé d'en parler à qui que ce soit.

-Tiens, dit-elle trouvant le moyen de s'échapper. Voilà Maria… Maria, on va danser.

Elle se leva et en moins de temps qu'il ne fallut pour le dire, elle avait rejoint sa meilleure amie sur la piste. Max resta avec Michael toujours hilare.

-Michael ! Pourrais-tu redevenir sérieux et me dire ce qu'il se passe ?

-Tu es trop… viril… pour comprendre.

Le regard de Max devint froid. Que lui cachaient donc sa petite amie et son meilleur ami ? Les devinettes ne l'amusaient plus du tout. À présent, il n'avait qu'une seule envie : Savoir. Loin de se douter qu'il s'agissait de l'homosexualité de leur ami Alex, il commença à s'imaginer toutes sortes de choses. Une chose était sûre, Michael et Liz partageaient des choses. Ils étaient colocataires, oui. Mais Max avait toujours cru que Liz lui disait tout, qu'il était celui à qui elle se confiait. Il apprenait donc qu'elle se confiait également à Michael, du moins se l'imaginait-il.

-J'en ai assez, s'énerva-t-il. Qu'est ce que Liz et toi me cachez ?

Michael cessa enfin de rire. Il se rendait bien compte que la situation avait perdu tout son amusement aux yeux de Max. Lui aurait bien continué encore un moment à se moquer de l'ignorance de son ami. Il ne fallait pas abuser des bonnes choses. C'était ce qu'il avait songé avant de reprendre son sérieux.

-Tu veux vraiment savoir.

-S'il te plait, oui.

-Bien.

Il se redressa sur son siège, prit un air sérieux, croisa les mains et déclara d'une voix solennelle :

-Alex est avec Jesse !

Max cligna des yeux. Son esprit vagabonda un moment. Les yeux perdus dans le vide, il songeait à ce que Michael venait de lui annoncer.

-Jesse ?

-Oui.

-C'est qui cette fille ?

Michael esquissa un sourire. Max le faisait-il exprès ou ne voulait-il vraiment pas comprendre ? Il reprit une grande bouffée d'air pour éviter de rire. Si il craquait, max croirait qu'il se moquait de lui.

-Jesse Ramirez…

-Qu'est ce qu'il vient faire la dedans ?

Michael fut pris -ou plutôt repris- par une incroyable envie de pouffer de rire. Ça devenait difficile pour lui de se maintenir. Il passa nerveusement la main dans ses cheveux et envisagea de tout reformuler.

-Pour quelqu'un qui se fait passer pour une personne intelligente, tu ne captes pas vraiment vite…

Max cligna à nouveau des yeux. Il avait l'air vraiment perdu. Il décida par conséquent de faire plus simple et d'en revenir à la bonne vieille méthode « Moi Tarzan, toi Jane ».

-Maxwell… écoute moi bien. Alex… Jesse Ramirez… Tout les deux… Bisous…

-Quoi ? Alex et Jesse Ramirez ont tous les deux embrassé un fille qui s'appelle Jesse ?

Michael ne put résister plus longtemps à son hilarité. Max le faisait-il vraiment exprès ? Ne comprenait-il vraiment pas ce que Michael tentait vainement de lui dire ? Probablement pas. Mais il n'avait sans doute jamais été confronté à ce genre de particularité. Ou bien peut-être ne voulait-il pas comprendre. Michael se résigna à être le plus direct possible, puisque même le plus simple ne rentrait pas dans la tête de son meilleur ami.

-Max, Alex Whitman a embrassé Jesse Ramirez.

Il lui prit les mains.

-Homosexuellement parlant.

Max se dégagea. Il venait de percuter. Alex était homosexuel. Depuis quand ? Pourquoi ? Comment ? Max avait la tête envahie de questions les plus stupides les unes que les autres. Il avait vécu de longues années sur terre mais n'avait jamais eu affaire à ce genre de cas particulier. Il avait vu des reportages, savait de quoi il retournait, mais n'arrivait pas à se figurer que cela puisse exister. Il songea que cela devait être comme ça que se sentaient certains humains par rapport aux extra-terrestres.

-Comment tu le sais ? demanda-t-il après quelques secondes.

-Maria me l'a dit. Elle et Liz les ont vu s'embrasser dans les vestiaires du crashdown.

C'était donc ça. Le voilà donc le secret de Michael et Liz. Max se sentit soulagé - dans un sens. Il avait imaginé des tonnes d'hypothèse toutes assez ridicules mais celle-ci était… différente.

-C'est si humainement stupide, lâcha Michael.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par là ?

-Je savais que certains humains étaient différents sur ce point là. Mais je n'aurais jamais pensé que ça toucherait Alex.

Il prit son verre et le but d'une traite. Les deux garçons fixaient à présent leurs copines respectives.

-C'est vrai que j'ai du mal à admettre que ce soit possible.

-C'est notre coté extra-terrestre qui ressort. Nous acceptons, mais nous ne voyons pas comment cela est possible.

-Exactement, admit Max.

Une main se posa alors sur l'épaule de Max. Alex apparut derrière lui. Il était essoufflé et semblait préoccupé. Max quant à lui ne pouvait s'empêcher de le visualiser en train d'embrasser Jesse Ramirez.

-Max, il faut que je te parle. C'est urgent.

-Alex, sourit-il. Tu es là ?

Son sourire s'élargit d'autant plus. Alex fronça les sourcils.

-Max, écoute moi. La porte du gymnase est fermée.

Max souriait toujours. Son attitude envers Alex avait soudain changée du tout au tout. Il ne le voyait plus de la même manière. Cela ne changeait rien à l'amitié qu'il éprouvait pour le jeune humain, mais il allait mettre du temps à s'y habituer.

-Alors, ça va les amours ? demanda Max toujours souriant.

-Max, tu as entendu ce que je viens de te dire ?

Max agrandit son sourire. Non, il n'écoutait pas. Il réfléchissait à toute allure et tout ce qu'il pouvait faire c'était sourire bêtement.

-La porte du gymnase est fermée, persista Alex. À clef !

-Quoi ?

Le regard de Max retrouva son sérieux et sa vivacité habituelle. Comment était-il possible qu'il n'ait rien remarqué ? La musique avait soudain cessée. Kyle avait quitté le bar où il avait échoué faute de pouvoir passer un peu de temps seul avec Isabel, pour rejoindre ses amis près de la table.

-Ça sens mauvais, dit-il à moitié saoul.

Au centre de la piste, les trois jeunes filles se regardaient déconcertées. Tout autour d'eux, une cinquantaine voire même une centaine d'hommes et de femmes les fixaient avec de grands yeux jaunes et brillants dissimulés derrière de sombres lunettes de soleil. Ils auraient dû s'en apercevoir. Comment n'avaient-ils pas pu réaliser plus tôt que quelque chose clochait. Aucun professeur du lycée n'était là. Ils n'avaient vu aucuns visages familiers depuis leur arrivée. Mais ils étaient tellement occupés qu'ils n'avaient pas noté ce détail. Michael avait passé la soirée à maudire les couples et les soirées de ce genre. Max profitait d'un moment avec Liz, Kyle avait bu et Maria et Isabel avaient dansé. Alex avait été tellement préoccupé par ses pensées qu'il n'avait rien vu non plus. Valentin Perkins, le supposé organisateur de la soirée, poussa Max, Michael, Kyle et Alex sur la piste à l'aide de quelques comparses. Tous se sentaient particulièrement stupide, et Max en particulier d'être tombé dans un piège aussi minable. Une horde des « eyes » resserraient désormais l'étau qui se refermait doucement sur nos sept amis.

To be continued…

Si seulement ils avaient écouté Jim Valenti… Les voilà piégés par leurs ennemis. Comment vont-ils s'en sortir cette fois ? Ils n'ont pas les pierres en leur possession ! Pourront-ils faire sans ? Vont-ils tous s'en sortir indemne ?

Suite dans « Le départ ».


	14. Le départ

**Roswell.**

_Épisode 14: Le départ._

Le regard de Max retrouva en un instant son sérieux et sa vivacité habituelle. Comment était-il possible qu'il n'ait rien remarqué ? Depuis le début de la soirée, les indices n'avaient pas manqués. Aucun de leur camarade de classe n'était présent. Max tenta de se persuader qu'il n'y pouvait rien, qu'ils avaient tous voulu passer une bonne soirée loin du chaos habituel qui les entourait, en vain. Il savait qu'en tant que leader, il aurait dû prêter plus d'attention aux éventuelles menaces qu'à la frivolité d'une soirée en compagnie de Liz, aussi réjouissante l'idée fut-elle.

La musique avait soudain cessée. Kyle avait quitté le bar, titubant, pour rejoindre ses amis près de la table. Il était le seul que la situation ne semblait pas alarmer, ce qui était sans doute dû à son état d'ébriété déjà fort avancé.

-Ça sens mauvais, dit-il à moitié saoul.

Au centre de la piste, les trois jeunes filles se regardaient déconcertées. Tout autour d'eux, une cinquantaine voire même une centaine d'hommes et de femmes les fixaient avec de grands yeux jaunes et brillants dissimulés derrière de sombres lunettes de soleil. Une fois de plus le cœur de Max se serra. Il savait que Michael éprouvait le même sentiment que lui. Ils auraient dû s'en apercevoir. Aucun professeur du lycée n'était là. Ils n'avaient vu aucuns visages familiers depuis leur arrivée. Mais ils étaient tellement occupés qu'ils n'avaient pas noté ce détail. Valentin Perkins, l'organisateur de la soirée, poussa Max, Michael, Kyle et Alex sur la piste. Et comme pris au piège, une horde des « Eyes » resserraient l'étau qui se referma doucement sur nos sept amis…

-Personne ne bouge, ordonna Max.

-Voici donc le roi, sourit Valentin. Je suis un tantinet déçu. Tu étais plus impressionnant du temps où l'on se côtoyait.

-Je ne te connais pas.

-Mais oui, je sais, je connais l'histoire…

Le jeune homme tourna autour de Max. Il tentait probablement de déterminer si celui-ci mentait. Toute son attention semblait fixée sur le roi. Soudain, il fit volte-face et s'approcha de Liz, une lueur d'excitation dans les yeux. Doucement, il passa ses mains dans ses cheveux, un fin sourire accroché à ses lèvres. Le souffle de l'ennemi atteignit le cou de Liz. Elle frissonna. Tous les muscles de Max se contractèrent.

-Laissez-la, hurla Max. C'est une humaine.

-Oui, moi aussi je suis humain, commenta Kyle.

Valentin se retourna brusquement vers lui. Kyle recula instinctivement.

-Je n'ai rien dit… rien du tout.

Le chef des « Eyes » avait quelque chose d'imposant. Aucun de ses disciples n'osait bouger. Ils semblaient tous attendre ses ordres. L'enveloppe humaine de Valentin était pourtant assez chétive, mais il se dégageait de lui quelque chose de malsain. Max devinait qu'il n'avait pas toujours été si fin et délicat. S'il était le chef d'une telle rébellion, il y avait bel et bien une raison. Valentin fixa à nouveau son attention sur ceux qu'il aimait appeler « la vermine ». Il n'avait jamais eu une grande considération pour les humains. Ils les trouvaient sous évolués et aurait bien préféré ne pas devoir s'aventurer sur terre pour retrouver la famille royale.

-Ce sont de humains qui en savent beaucoup trop. Dommage ils étaient très… jolis.

Valentin renifla alors la chevelure de Liz. Il caressa la joue de la jeune fille d'un revers de la main. Il devait avouer que cette vermine avait un côté très esthétique qu'il se plaisait à contempler. Max sentit la jalousie monter en lui, émotion que Valentin perçut tout aussitôt.

-Max… Max… Max… La jalousie est un sentiment si humain. Je m'attendais à mieux de la part d'un ex chef de l'armée.

-Je… Nous ne nous souvenons pas de nos autres vies.

Valentin sourit à nouveau laissant apparaître son grand sourire d'une blancheur éclatante. Il se replaça devant Max, plus imposant que jamais. Il avait donc bien deviné. Aucun souvenir n'habitait les quatre extra-terrestres.

-Dans ce cas, laisse moi te donner un petit cours d'histoire, veux-tu ?

Max appréhendait fortement ce qu'il était sur le point d'entendre. Il en savait déjà pas mal sur ce qu'avait été sa vie avant qu'il n'échoue sur terre, mais Nasedo s'était bien gardé de leur révéler les détails croustillants. Il avait sans doute voulu les protéger. Aujourd'hui, il n'était plus là, et c'était un inconnu qui allait tout lui révéler. Max baissa la tête par réflexe. Ses poings se serrèrent avant même qu'il n'entende la moindre parole sortir de la bouche de Valentin.

-Ton armée a été vaincue. Vous êtes tous morts. Par malchance, votre ADN a été dupliqué et mélangé à de l'ADN humain. Vous avez été envoyé sur terre vous revivre et sauver votre peuple.

Valentin ne put réprimer un ricanement.

-Nous avons passé cinquante ans à vous rechercher afin que cela n'arrive pas. Aujourd'hui, nous vous avons trouvé, et nous sommes prêt à achever la tâche entreprise il y a des années de cela.

Michael voulut bouger et agir mais Valentin n'eut qu'à lancer un regard à ses compatriotes pour qu'ils interviennent.

-Comment est-ce qu'il… Il n'a même pas bougé la tête, souffla Maria.

Valentin était d'une puissance redoutable. Max avait pu le constater. Michael se sentait pris au piège. Liz avait le regard inquiet. La colère l'envahissait. Elle mourrait d'envie de faire quelque chose pour aider ses amis, mais quoi ? Elle sentait le pouvoir couler dans ses veines. Leurs ennemis ignoraient sans doute tout des capacités qu'elle possédait à présent. Comment pouvait-elle aider sans tous les faire tuer ? Valentin faisait face à Max.

-C'est moi-même qui t'ai tué dans ton autre vie, grinça Valentin, méprisant. Alors, prêt à crever encore une fois ?

Alors que, les mains en avant, les Eyes s'avançaient vers leurs victimes, un bruit sourd vint perturber leur plan. La porte d'entrée venait de céder sous les pouvoirs d'un allié de Valentin. Un homme assez grand, aux épaules larges, portant des lunettes de soleil, entra.

-Patron, lança-t-il en s'adressant à Valentin. Regardez ce que j'ai trouvé à l'extérieur.

L'homme agrippait le costume gris pale du jeune Ramirez. Il l'envoya valser dans les airs. Les corps de Jesse se souleva et atterrit au centre de la piste de danse sous le regard médusé d'Alex. Isabel agrippa le bras de Kyle. Liz se blottit près de Max.

-Jesse, cria Alex en se ruant sur le corps du malheureux.

-Est-ce qu'il est…

-Non, se rassura Alex. Il respire encore.

Jesse bougea le bras. Alex lui fit signe de ne pas se relever trop vite. L'avocat avait ouvert les yeux et voulut prendre appui pour se relever. Il toussota.

-J'apprécie beaucoup votre sollicitude, dit-il en se redressant. Mais j'aimerais savoir ce qu'il se passe ici…

L'avocat se retrouva alors face au chef des Eyes. Celui-ci le dévisagea. Jesse aperçut alors la centaine d'autres personnes qui, menaçant, le fixait.

-Hum… enchanté… Jesse Ramirez, je suis avocat… Vous êtes ?

Valentin eut un sourire amusé.

-Au moins, lui est divertissant. Un autre ami humain à vous ? Quelle vie sociale, dites moi !

Il poussa Jesse vers ses amis. Celui-ci s'offusqua ignorant encore ce qu'il se passait réellement. Il jeta un regard inquisiteur à Alex, qui ne répondit que par une moue dubitative.

-Bien, je n'ai pas tout mon temps. C'est l'heure d'en finir.

Valentin fit quelques pas en direction de Max. Il leva la main et déclencha son attaque. Le jeune alien se servit de son bouclier vert pour l'arrêter.

-Ce n'est pas très gentil d'opposer une résistance comme ça. Crois-tu vraiment avoir une chance ?

-Qu'est-ce que ?

Alex attira Jesse vers lui. Ils se retranchèrent tous derrière Max. Soudain, un autre Eye leva la main. Puis une autre, puis encore un autre. À ce rythme là, Max ne tiendrait pas longtemps. Isabel vint lui prêter main forte, rapidement suivie de Michael. Ils n'étaient encore que trois. Contre la troupe d'ennemis qui les assaillaient, ils n'iraient pas bien loin. Ne pouvant plus résister, succombant peu à peu à l'envie d'utiliser ce pouvoir qui la submergeait, Liz se laissa envahir. Ses mains commencèrent à scintiller, ce qui ne manqua pas d'attirer l'attention de Valentin.

-Que se passe-t-il ? Quelqu'un peut-il me dire ce qu'il se passe avec cette humaine ?

Mais aucun de ses partisans ne put répondre. Ils toisaient tous Liz. Leurs mains s'étaient machinalement baissées. Tout le corps de Liz scintillaient à présent Ses yeux avaient pris une teinte noire. Elle se souleva de quelques centimètres. Un cri pénétrant s'échappa alors de ses lèvres. Elle se cambra soudain vers l'arrière tout en continuant à crier. À un mètre à présent du sol, elle se redressa et fixa ensuite les Eyes qui avaient soudain pris peur. Même Valentin semblait démuni. Ils reculaient tous face à Liz. Un Eye plus téméraire leva la main dans l'espoir de toucher Liz. Valentin l'arrêta.

-Malheureux ! Ne fais pas ça. Tu ignores de quoi elle est capable.

Liz de là où elle se trouvait, semblait sourire sereinement. Elle lança ses mains en avant. Une lumière blanche en jaillit et propulsa les Eyes dans les airs. Ils retombèrent tous lourdement sur le sol. Ils étaient à présent hors d'état de nuire pour quelques instants seulement. Liz sentit ses pouvoirs lui échapper. Ses yeux se fermèrent et elle s'évanouit. Elle retomba sur le sol presque aussi lourdement que ses ennemis quelques secondes plus tôt. Ils regardaient tous Liz d'un air abasourdi. Max se rua sur elle le plus vite possible. Il s'agenouilla. Elle ne semblait pas encline à reprendre conscience. Il se tourna vers les autres.

-Il faut sortir d'ici. Vite, ordonna Max

-Qu'est ce que… commença Jesse.

-Ne pose pas de questions ! l'arrêta Michael

Il poussa alors le jeune avocat vers la sortie. Max se saisit de sa petite amie. Ils se ruèrent vers la sortie. Les couloirs du lycée semblaient soudain être devenus plus sombres, plus froids. Les yeux qu'ils avaient à peine remarqués semblaient soudain ne regarder plus qu'eux. Même là, dans leur propre école, en pleine nuit, les « Eyes » les avaient piégés.

-Vous ne pouvez rien faire contre nous, hurla Valentin.

Le vaillant guerrier s'était bien vite relever, prêt à les prendre en chasse. Il avait placé des alliés dans chaque recoin de l'école. Ce soir, la famille royale et ses amis seraient siens. Ils ne s'en sortiraient pas. Max, Michael et les autres fuyaient toujours. Dans chacun des couloirs, des « Eyes » les attendaient. Isabel et Michael se chargeaient de la plupart d'entre eux de manière extra-terrestre. De temps à autre Maria et Alex utilisaient des méthodes plus traditionnelles. Kyle tentait tant bien que mal de suivre le rythme. Jesse, lui, se contentait de ne pas essayer de comprendre.

-Michael, la porte !

Max désigna à son ami le dernier obstacle qui les séparait de l'extérieur. La horde d'ennemis toujours aux trousses, Michael leva la main. Ils n'étaient plus qu'à quelques mètres d'eux. Il se concentra et la porte explosa envoyant valser des morceaux de bois dans les airs. Ils pénétrèrent dans la pénombre de la nuit. Alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers leurs voitures, une forme bizarre se matérialisa devant eux. Valentin apparut.

-Vous ne pouvez pas nous échapper, cria-t-il. J'ai le pouvoir de me rendre où je veux en un instant. Et, avantage non négligeable, je peux sentir vos pouvoirs.

Michael leva à nouveau la main menaçant l'arrogant personnage mais… trop tard. Valentin Perkins avait déjà disparu. Michael fronça les sourcils.

-Comment est-ce qu'il…

-Ses pouvoirs sont plus développés que les nôtres. Ils ont passés cinquante ans à les maîtriser et à les entraîner, commenta Max reprenant sa marche vers leurs véhicules.

Jesse qui s'était tu trop longtemps l'attrapa par l'épaule. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Liz. Tout ce qu'il venait de voir ne tenait pas debout. Il devait y avoir une explication rationnelle. Il prit une grande inspiration. Max se détourna de lui.

-Je n'aime pas ça du tout, ronchonna l'avocat.

-Il faut trouver un moyen de contrer leurs pouvoirs.

-Pouvoirs ? Quels pouvoirs ? demanda Jesse qui avait tout suivi sans trop comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Je pourrais savoir ce qu'il se passe ?

-Tu la fermes et tu suis les ordres si tu ne veux pas te retrouver froid comme la pierre, lui lança Michael.

Cet argument fit tout de suite mouche. L'avocat était bien loin d'avoir envie de se retrouver six pieds sous terre. Il obéit donc, comprenant bien que quelque chose de sérieux se passait. Cependant, la réflexion de Max avait jeté un froid. Le cœur de Maria eu un raté. Cette fois-ci, la bataille avait réellement commencé.

-Maxwell, l'appela Michael.

Il lui désigna Liz d'un léger mouvement de la tête. Le jeune homme la tenait toujours dans ses bras. Confortablement blottie contre son torse, il pouvait sentir la respiration de Liz. Elle était lente et paisible.

-Il faudrait la ramener chez elle, suggéra Maria inquiète.

-Allons-y.

Ils transportèrent Liz jusqu'à sa chambre, en passant par la porte de service. Le Crashdown étant ouvert et bondé de monde en ce samedi soir. Ils risquaient de tomber sur Diane Evans. Max avait envoyé Maria en éclaireuse afin qu'elle distraie Diane si d'aventure celle-ci apparaissait. Liz s'était mise à marmonner des paroles incompréhensibles. Sa température avait grimpé. Elle atteignait presque 41 degrés. Ils l'allongèrent sur le lit. Maria les rejoint rapidement. Diane était en salle, et n'avait pas montré le bout de son nez. Jesse observait toujours attentivement tout ce qu'il se passait.

-Il lui faudrait de la glace, dit Isabel. Il faut faire redescendre sa fièvre au plus vite. Nous pourrions le supporter, nous. Mais Liz est humaine à la base. Je ne suis pas sûre qu'elle tienne le coup.

-Je vais en chercher, s'empressa de répondre Max. Appelez moi si il y a du changement.

Ils acquiescèrent. Max descendit les escaliers. Il regarda attentivement autour de lui pour être sûr qu'il ne rencontrerait pas sa mère. Il pénétra dans la cuisine, salua José le cuisinier, s'empressa de prendre un peu de glace. En tant que fils de la patronne, il n'avait pas à se soucier du qu'en dira-t-on. Il sortit ensuite en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire. Alors qu'il allait disparaître au dessus des escaliers, une voix l'interrompit.

-Max.

Il se retourna lentement. Et comme il aurait pu s'en douter, il aperçut sa mère qui le fixait en le dévisageant de haut en bas. Elle avait dû venir prendre une commande auprès de José qui lui aurait mentionné sa présence. Il redescendit quelques marches, plus que par obligation que par envie de discuter avec sa mère.

-Que fais-tu ici ? demanda-t-elle. Tu viens voir Liz, bien sûr… Que vas-tu faire avec cette glace ?

Max tenta de la dissimuler derrière son dos. Il se doutait qu'il était trop tard et qu'il avait déjà attisé les soupçons de sa mère. Il s'obstinait pourtant à ne rien vouloir révéler. Attitude qui avait le don d'exaspérer Diane.

-Ce que je fais ne te regarde plus.

-Je suis ta mère. Je trouve que l'influence que Liz a sur toi est assez néfaste.

-Je t'en prie, soupira-t-il.

Il ricana. Diane fronça les sourcils. Max n'avait jamais ricané. Max avait toujours été un gentil garçon. Il n'y avait que Liz qui ait pu le faire changer autant.

-Je te trouve différent. Tu es…

-Ne me juge pas, l'interrompit-il. Tu as perdu ce droit lorsque tu m'as empêché de la voir.

Le regard de Diane s'emplit de tristesse. Elle implorait presque son fils. Mais Max semblait rester de pierre. À quoi s'attendait-elle ? Elle lui avait interdit de voir la seule personne qui lui importait. Il n'allait pas tout oublier, lui sauter dans les bras et s'excuser d'être parti de la maison. Il lui tourna le dos pour remonter auprès de Liz.

-S'il te plait, supplia-t-elle. Écoute moi.

-Je n'ai pas le temps, là…

Il voulut remonter, laissant sa mère dans le désarrois la plus total. Elle avait osé la juger. Et pire encore, elle avait jugé Liz, la fille qu'elle avait recueillie plus d'un an auparavant. Elle l'avait considéré comme une deuxième fille pendant une année entière pour ensuite lui tourner le dos au premier petit obstacle. Max n'en revenait pas de l'audace et du toupet de sa mère. Celle-ci fit quand même une dernière tentative.

-Reviens à la maison.

-Quoi ?

Il la toisa avec des yeux emprunt d'interrogation, mais aussi de dédain et de mépris. Il n'était pas partit depuis vingt quatre heures qu'elle lui demandait déjà de revenir.

-Tu m'as bien compris !

Par-dessus le marché, elle semblait sérieuse. Outre le fait qu'elle ne posait pas sa question au parfait moment, il y avait des tas d'autres raisons pour lesquelles Max refuserait de reprendre sa place au sein du foyer Evans.

-Tu veux que je revienne à la maison tout en sachant que tu m'empêcheras de voir Liz ? Ce que tu me demandes est injuste.

-La vie est injuste, s'énerva Diane.

-Max, l'appela soudain Maria à l'étage. Elle se réveille.

-Qui ? Qui se réveille ? Liz ? Max…

-Mme Evans, la commande de la table 5 est prête.

Max esquissa un fin sourire. Diane était partagée entre l'envie de monter, de débouler dans la chambre de Liz pour voir de quoi il retournait, et celle d'aller servir ses clients.

-Retourne travailler maman…

Max laissa sa mère au bas des escaliers, sans ajouter un mot de plus. Diane n'eut d'autre choix que d'aller servir la table cinq. Le jeune homme suivit Maria jusqu'à la chambre. À moitié assise dans son lit, Liz tentait vainement de se relever. Max se posa à ses cotés. Il la regarda. Ses yeux étaient pleins d'amour. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il avait l'impression de la voir pour la première fois. Elle ressemblait à un ange.

-Tu vas bien ? lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille.

-Max ? sourit-elle en penchant la tête sur le coté.

Elle se pencha vers lui et le prit dans ses bras. Sa voix avait prit un ton enfantin qui alerta Max. cependant, une fois dans ses bras, il oublia ses inquiétudes, un moment seulement. Il profita de l'étreinte de Liz. Elle souriait simplement. Elle commença à se balancer de droite à gauche. Max rit un instant puis s'écarta d'elle. Elle sourit à nouveau. Elle leva son index droit et le planta sur le nez de Max. Les autres échangèrent des regards inquiets.

-Maxou, tu as un très joli nez.

Elle appuya ensuite une nouvelle fois sur l'une des narines de Max en imitant le bruit d'une sonnette « Ding Dong ». Elle s'écroula ensuite de rire. Elle roula un moment sur le lit. Elle se redressa ensuite et leur sourit à tous. Ils la fixèrent ébahis.

-Qu'est ce qu'il lui arrive ? demanda Kyle.

-Je crois que le choc a été tel qu'elle a …

Comment Max pouvait-il l'expliquer ? Qu'avait-elle au juste ? Elle avait comme perdu la raison, était devenue… simplette. La Liz sérieuse et cartésienne avait disparue. Elle jouait à présent toute seule avec ses doigts. Puis lorsque ce jeu l'ennuyait elle s'amusait à tenter de voir son nez. Les bruits que faisaient ses lèvres lorsqu'elle les faisait vibrer avait soudain pour elle un attrait tout particulier. Max détourna la tête ne sachant trop que faire.

-Et maintenant Max qu'est ce qu'on fait ? interrogea Isabel.

-On faiblit !

Michael éclata de rire à la blague de cette nouvelle Liz. La jeune fille rit de bon cœur. Michael cessa lorsqu'il s'aperçut qu'il était toisé par le reste du groupe.

-Quoi ? Tenta-t-il de se justifier. Elle est drôle. Qu'est ce qu'on fait, on faiblit, fait bli.

Il jeta un regard à la jeune fille, comme si il souhaitait qu'elle le défende auprès de ses camarades. Liz continuait de sourire impassiblement. Max s'approcha d'elle. Mais la jeune fille avait trouvé un autre centre d'intérêt. Elle avait à présent les yeux rivés sur Alex.

-Elle me met mal à l'aise, murmura celui-ci.

Elle le pointa du doigt.

-Tu es Alex, lui lança-t-elle. Tu es mon ami. Tu es homosexuel.

-Elle est vraiment sous le choc, lança dédaigneusement Isabel. Elle ne sait plus ce qu'elle dit.

Alex détourna le regard. Il se tourna vers Jesse qui levait les yeux au ciel. Alex s'était rendu compte de l'attitude étrange de ses amis au cours de ses dernières heures, avant l'attaque de leurs ennemis. Il se doutait que la majorité d'entre eux devait avoir appris. Kyle rit légèrement. Les autres échangèrent un regard gêné qu'Isabel remarqua tout de suite.

-Quoi ? demanda-t-elle. Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

Alex s'approcha d'elle, si près qu'elle put sentir son souffle dans son cou. Elle lança un regard en biais à Kyle qui semblait toujours bien s'amuser. Les effets de l'alcool ne s'étaient sans doute pas encore dissipés.

-En réalité, lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille, c'est la vérité. Je le suis.

-QUOI ? hurla Isabel. Tu es homosexuel ?

-Pour ceux qui ne le savaient pas, maintenant c'est fait, grogna Jesse.

Le regard d'Isabel laissait transparaître sa surprise. Elle ne savait pas comment réagir. Elle bafouilla un moment, sourit maladroitement, le félicita même. Jesse leva les yeux au ciel. Mais Max n'avait pas de temps à perdre en bavardage de toute sorte. L'heure était grave.

-Je pense que nous devrions nous concentrer sur Liz. Elle a subi un grand choc…

-Tu es homosexuel, persista Isabel le regard braqué sur Alex.

-Je le savais, dit Kyle toujours un peu saoul.

-Il sort avec moi, intervint Jesse.

-Ah non, ça je… ça je savais pas, ajouta Kyle.

Kyle s'appuya sur la commode de Liz afin de tenir en équilibre. Isabel semblait passionnée par le cas « Alex et Jesse. » Contrairement à son frère qui lui avait été mal à l'aise face à cette situation, elle trouva cela fort intéressant. Elle regardait Alex et Jesse comme deux phénomènes qu'il lui plairait bien d'analyse à l'occasion. Max baissa les bras, se racla la gorge et tenta de concentrer tout le monde sur le problème.

-Pour Liz nous devrions peut-être…

-Vous sortez ensemble ? s'exaspéra Isabel. J'y crois pas.

Elle passe la main dans ses cheveux et tourna la tête. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent alors qu'elle réalisait soudain qu'il n'y avait pas si longtemps que ça, elle craquait encore sur Alex.

-C'est pourtant la vérité, affirma Alex.

-Hum,… Liz est toujours…

-Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai pu en pincer pour toi.

Isabel s'apprêtait à repartir de plus belle. Michael se leva d'un bond et empêcha les autres de continuer cette discussion stérile au sujet des préférences sexuelles d'Alex. Une fois que tout le monde fut calmé, il reprit :

-Je vous ferais remarqué que votre amie est… Je ne sais pas comment dire. Mais il faut faire quelque chose. Alors arrêtez de vous disputer ou de débattre pour une raison totalement dérisoire. Liz a besoin de nous.

La réflexion de Michael fut suivie d'un long silence et de regards désolés, surtout de la part d'Isabel dont l'intérêt pour la sexualité d'Alex avait empêché les choses d'avancer. Elle avait l'espace d'un instant oublié qu'ils étaient tous dans une situation critique. Max fut soulagé de voir l'intérêt que son ami portait à Liz.

-Bien, intervint soudain Jesse qui était resté bien silencieux face aux évènements. Tout ceci commence à devenir un peu trop sérieux pour moi. Alors il va falloir qu'on m'explique.

Ils clignèrent tous des yeux. Pour la plupart, ils avaient espéré que vu les évènements l'avocat aurait fini par comprendre ce qu'il se passait et qu'il ne poserait pas de questions. Visiblement, ils s'étaient trompés.

-Vous ne croyez pas ? continua-t-il hésitant.

-Écoute Jesse, commença Max en déposant une main sur l'épaule du jeune homme.

Il la retira d'ailleurs presque aussitôt. Alex leva les yeux au ciel.

-Ces derniers temps tu as été amené à voir des choses plus qu'étranges. Tu ne t'es jamais posé de questions sur ce que nous étions, Michael, Isabel et moi. Je veux dire sur nos réelles origines ?

-Quoi ? Pourquoi ? Vous êtes d'où ?

-Pas vraiment d'ici, commenta Michael.

-C'est-à-dire ?

Max réfléchit un instant puis la solution de facilité lui apparut. Il avait utilisé cette méthode avec Liz, elle devrait donc, en toute logique, fonctionner aussi avec Jesse. Il leva un doigt vers le ciel. Jesse se mit à rire légèrement.

-Tu te moques de moi là ?

-Tu viens de faire une rencontre du troisième type.

Max sourit à l'énonciation de cette phrase. Tout cela lui rappelait étrangement un des plus beaux jours de sa vie. Confier son secret à Liz avait été pour lui une libération. Il avait le sentiment qui sa vie n'avait réellement commencé qu'une fois Liz mise dans la confidence. Il s'était passé tant de choses depuis ce jour-là. Une image de Tess lui vint en tête. Elle avait été tué il n'y avait même pas six mois. Max avait l'impression que c'était il y a des années lumière.

-Max tu n'es plus drôle, paniqua Jesse. Tu commences même à me faire peur.

Alex se rapprocha de lui. Il posa une main sur son épaule, lança un regard soutenu à Max pour lui signifier que ce geste ne signifiait rien, puis ajouta à l'adresse de Jesse :

-Nous aussi on a eu peur en l'apprenant ; mais ça disparaît après quelques jours.

-Arrêtez ça. Je ne crois pas aux extra-terrestres, répondit nerveusement Jesse.

Pourtant, il avait travaillé bien des mois au FBI dans une section spécialement dédiée aux extra-terrestres. Même si il n'avait jamais réellement connu la nature de sa mission, il savait autour de quoi elle tournait. Sa réaction n'était que purement nerveuse. Jesse ne savait pas comment prendre la nouvelle. Bien sûr il avait envisagé cette possibilité plusieurs fois même. Mais il ne croyait pas qu'il aurait un jour à l'affronter.

-Souviens toi du jour où tu nous as trouvé au lycée en pleine nuit, lui expliqua calmement Max.

Jesse hocha nerveusement la tête se souvenant parfaitement de ce jour-là.

-Nous n'étions pas là par hasard. Nous étions avec l'un de nos ennemis. La raison pour laquelle tu ne te souviens de rien, c'est parce que tu es mort ou presque. Je t'ai ramené… grâce à mes pouvoirs.

-Oh…

Jesse ne sut plus rien ajouter. Il avait bien ressenti cette énorme reconnaissance envers Max. N'ayant jamais su pourquoi, il n'avait pas cherché à en savoir plus. À présent qu'il connaissait la vérité, il savait que sa dette n'en était que plus grande.

-Et Liz, balbutia-t-il. Est-ce qu'elle est…

-Comme nous ? En partie. Je lui ai sauvé la vie au Crashdown il y a un moment de cela. Certaines de ses cellules ont été modifiées et elle a ainsi obtenu des pouvoirs.

Jesse leva les yeux vers Max. Son inquiétude était palpable. Lui aussi avait été sauvé de la main d'un extra-terrestre.

-Ce qui veut dire que moi aussi je…

-Je ne sais pas. Tout dépend des cellules qui ont été modifiées.

Jesse soupira et s'assit enfin. Il n'arrivait pas à se convaincre qu'il s'agissait bien de la vérité. Il voulait bien y croire, mais quelque chose en lui, lui disait qu'il était en train de faire un mauvais rêve. Trop d'évènement se produisait en même temps. Il en avait trop vu d'un coup. Max s'assit aux côtés de Liz. Elle n'avait pas dit un mot mais elle avait toujours son regard d'enfant. Elle se balançait d'avant en arrière à présent.

-Liz, murmura Max en approchant sa main.

Il caressa doucement sa joue ce qui déclancha chez elle une réaction plutôt surprenante. Elle se mit à se débattre et à crier. Max se recula.

-Ne me touche pas, hurla-t-elle. C'est comme si ça brûlait.

-Qu'est ce qu'il lui arrive ? demanda Maria.

Celui-ci ne répondit pas. Le regard que Liz lui avait lancé était bien suffisant. Elle le voulait loin d'elle. La jeune fille s'était recroquevillée sur elle-même, fixant Max de façon peu amène. Le jeune garçon tentant une nouvelle approche qui n'eut aucun succès. Liz se mit à nouveau à crier. Max se résigna et resta à distance.

-Ne m'approche pas. Tu me fais toujours souffrir.

Max se garda bien de tenter de la toucher à nouveau. Il la regardait tristement, un air fataliste sur le visage. Michael pouffa.

-C'est ridicule. Maxwell, elle t'a pris dans ses bras il n'y a pas dix minutes.

-Je sais, répondit-il tout simplement.

Maria à son tour se rapprocha de son amie. La voyant avancer vers elle, Liz leva la main. Elle était traversée par des éclairs multicolores. Elle déclencha alors le même bouclier vert que Max, à la plus grande surprise de tous les autres. Jesse observait la scène avec beaucoup d'attention.

-Le premier qui m'approche, menaça Liz, je le broie avec mes pouvoirs super puissants.

Ils gardèrent tous leur distance. Liz les toisa d'un air menaçant. Elle baissa soudain la main et s'évanouit. Maria se précipita vers elle.

-On dirait que sa température est descendue.

-Laissons la seule un moment, dit Max.

Ils sortirent les uns après les autres de la chambre de la jeune fille et s'isolèrent dans le couloir. Max se masse les tempes qu'il avait douloureuses. Il essayait de penser, de trouver une solution, mais rien ne venait. Il fallait qu'il trouve le moyen de ses débarrasser de leurs ennemis avant qu'il ne débarque ici. Liz avait utilisé ses pouvoirs. Les avaient-ils captés ? Ou bien n'étaient-ils encore « branchés » que sur une fréquence extra-terrestre seulement. Max ignorait tout de ce pouvoir, ce qui l'inquiétait. Il n'avait aucune envie d'être attaqué à l'improviste, surtout dans une zone comme celle-ci. Il y avait sa mère à l'étage inférieur. Il avait beau être en froid avec elle, il n'avait pas le désir de la voir blessée. Il y avait les clients, les employés aussi. Et puis il y avait Liz. Non seulement il était impuissant face à la menace qui pesait sur eux, mais en plus, il ne possédait aucun moyen de rendre son état normal à Liz. Il soupira.

-Max, le secoua Isabel. On ne peut pas rester là à ne rien faire.

-Isabel a raison, continua Michael. Les « Eyes » savent nous retrouver. Je te rappelle aussi qu'ils peuvent se téléporter et qu'en outre, ils peuvent sentir nos pouvoirs.

-Je sais ! s'énerva Max.

Il n'aimait pas s'énerver sur ses amis. Cependant, le poids de ses responsabilités l'accablait parfois trop à son goût. Dès qu'une situation se dégradait, tout le monde se tournait vers lui comme si il possédait la panacée à leur problème.

-Ils ne tenteront probablement rien ce soir, les rassura Max. Liz les a affaiblit.

-Et pour combien de temps, Maxwell ? Surtout que maintenant, elle n'est plus en état de se battre.

Liz leur avait donné un peu de répit, mais il était conscient qu'ils auraient à faire aux Eyes dès qu'ils seraient de nouveau en état, ce qui ne saurait tarder. Michael le regardait toujours avec insistance. La situation semblait désespérée et toute tentative de combat sans Liz serait vouée à l'échec. Michael posa sa main sur l'épaule de Max.

-Max, ta solution, faut la trouver, et faut la trouver ce soir ! Demain nous serons peut-être tous mort !

-Tu crois que c'est facile d'être à ma place Michael ? Pourquoi est-ce toujours à moi de trouver les solutions ?

Il balaya tous ses amis du regard. Ils le fixaient comme si il s'apprêtait à leur dispenser une leçon indispensable sur la vie.

-Ici, je ne suis pas le roi et tu n'es pas mon bras droit. J'en ai assez de tout ça.

Max bouscula Michael et laissa ses amis dans le couloir. Il descendit pour réfléchir. Il fallait trouver un moyen d'échapper à leurs ennemis. Mais comment réfléchir lorsque, à l'étage inférieur, se trouvait encore sa mère, à l'affût de la moindre petite explication. Il voulut l'éviter mais cette fois il ne put éluder l'interrogatoire.

-Je t'en prie Max, supplia Diane Evans. Parle moi.

-Et de quoi ? l'agressa-t-il.

Elle baissa les bras, désemparée et chercha un endroit où s'asseoir. Elle se posa sur le fauteuil qui siégeait dans l'arrière salle du Crashdown. Elle soupira.

-Je voulais seulement te protéger.

Des larmes perlèrent au fond de ses yeux. Elle n'était pas triste, du moins, elle ne le ressentait pas comme ça. Elle se sentait impuissante, et inquiète aussi. Max dont les traits s'étaient radouci, vint se placer à coté de se mère.

-Me protéger de quoi ? Tu as peur que Liz me fasse du mal ?

Diane hocha la tête. Max eut soudain la désagréable impression que sa mère lui cachait des choses. Il ignorait si ce sentiment était humain ou s'il était généré par ses pouvoirs mais quelque chose en lui, lui disait de tenter d'en savoir plus. Diane avait vraisemblablement terriblement peur d'en parler. Ce qui lui faisait encore plus peur, c'est que ce qui lui était arrivé, arrive à son fils.

-Que s'est-il passé ? demanda Max. Que t'est-il arrivé pour que tu aies à ce point peur ?

Avant de commencer son récit, la mère de Max prit une grande inspiration. Elle replaça ses cheveux qui tombaient sur son visage.

-Quand j'avais à peu près ton age, commença Diane tout en passant une main sur son visage, j'ai connu un garçon. Il s'appelait Thomas. Il m'aimait comme personne, pas même ton père, ne pourra jamais m'aimer.

Elle eut un sourire triste au souvenir de ce Thomas. Max, qui éprouvait soudain une curiosité presque malsaine poursuivit :

-Que lui est-il arrivé ?

-J'étais jeune et je ne pensais qu'à m'amuser. On est sortis ensemble un temps. Nous étions aussi proche que Liz et toi, vous l'êtes.

Elle marqua une pause. Ce retour dans le passé était douloureux, Max pouvait le sentir. Même son côté humain abondait dans ce sens.

-Un jour, il m'a présenté à son meilleur ami, Matt. Ils disaient qu'ils étaient comme des frères. Ils se connaissaient depuis la petite enfance. Rien ne s'était jamais mis entre eux…

-Toi… tu t'es mise entre eux ?

Diane hocha faiblement la tête.

-Thomas voulait que nous soyons tous amis. Il disait que dès que Matt se serait trouvé une petite amie, nous formerions un groupe inséparable. Mais les choses ne se sont pas passé comme il l'aurait souhaité. Mais Matt et moi sommes devenus plus que des amis…

Diane commença à chercher ses mots. Cette histoire était un lourd secret dont elle se débarrassait enfin. Celui-ci était probablement à l'origine de la punition de Max. celui-ci doutait fortement que son père soit au courant de ce récit.

-J'ai longuement réfléchi, peser le pour et le contre. Je ne voulais pas faire de mal à Thomas. Je savais à quel point il tenait à moi. Je savais aussi qu'il resterait à jamais gravé dans ma mémoire, mais… J'étais tombée amoureuse de Matt. Nous avons essayé de ne plus nous voir, sans divulguer la raison à Thomas. Il a été très touché. Il nous a même forcé à nous « réconcilier ». Nous avons fait ce que nous avons pu Matt et moi, mais il y avait quelque chose de fort qui nous unissait… un désir commun.

Elle reprit son souffle tentant d'être le plus précise dans son histoire. Elle avait besoin que Max comprenne la dureté des propos qu'elle avait tenu et la fermeté de sa position.

-J'ai donc laissé tomber Thomas pour Matt. Ils se sont disputés. Thomas a beaucoup crié, pleuré. J'avais mal de le voir dans un état comme ça, mais je ne pouvais réprimer ce que je ressentais pour Matt. J'ai décidé qu'il valait mieux que nous ne nous voyions plus, pour son bien. Ce à quoi il a rétorque que c'était ridicule, qu'il voulait rester mon ami. Je ne l'ai pas écouté.

Max était à présent totalement concentré sur ce que sa mère lui contait. Il présentait une fin peu heureuse aux évènements.

- Thomas n'allait vraiment pas bien. Et je n'ai rien vu… Il a fini par se suicider.

-Oh…

La mère de Max s'écroula en pleurs dans les bras de son fils. C'était donc pour cette raison qu'elle l'avait empêché de voir Liz. Elle avait peur pour lui, peur que Liz le laisse tomber et qu'il en souffre. Elle était tout simplement effrayée à l'idée de perdre son fils. Ce qui était arrivé l'avait profondément marqué. Elle ne voulait pas que le même scénario se reproduise. Elle ne voulait pas que Max devienne Thomas.

-Ça va aller. Calme toi maman.

-Je t'aime tant Max. J'en mourrais s'il t'arrivait quelque chose.

Il lui caressa doucement la tête. Elle se laissa complètement aller dans ses bras, libérée d'un poids ; mais le cœur serré au souvenir du visage souriant de Thomas alors qu'il était à ses côtés. Elle se tenait toujours pour responsable de ce qui était arrivé.

-Ne t'inquiète pas. Il ne m'arrivera rien. J'ai confiance en Liz.

Diane lui attrapa alors le bras et le fixa d'un air sérieux. Ses yeux rouges accentuaient l'intensité de son regard. Max crut presque avoir à faire à un de ses ennemis tant Diane paraissait déterminée.

-Reviens à la maison. Je supprime la punition.

-Tu ferais ça ?

-Tu pourras voir Liz autant que tu le voudras.

Elle sourit légèrement. Sa voix se radoucit. Le regard dans le vide elle songeait à ce qu'elle avait ressenti pour Thomas.

-J'ai compris à quel point elle est importante pour toi. Je ne veux pas te priver de ton bonheur. Liz est une fille intelligente et j'espère qu'elle ne commettra pas la même erreur que moi…

Max fronça les sourcils.

-Thomas est et restera le garçon que j'ai le plus aimé, avec le plus de passion. Ma relation avec Matt a duré un temps, un long moment même. Plus qu'avec Thomas. Nous nous sommes soutenus après sa mort… Mais il n'en valait pas la peine… Mon cœur a toujours été auprès de Thomas.

Diane esquissa un fin sourire. Max sourit lui aussi. Certes, il avait envie de retourner chez lui mais Liz avait besoin de lui. Pourrait-il la laisser comme ça ? Soudain, tout lui parut clair. Il sut ce qu'il avait à faire.

-J'aimerais revenir, mais je ne peux pas.

-Pourquoi ?

-On va partir…

-Comment ça, on va partir ? s'exclama Maria.

-On quitte Roswell.

-Et pour aller où ? demanda Isabel.

-N'importe où, mais pas ici. On part loin, et par petit groupe. Le plus vite sera le mieux.

Michael frappa nerveusement dans une porte. Il passa ensuite ses mains sur son visage. Max se rapprocha de lui et mit sa main sur son épaule.

-Je sais que tu avais enfin trouvé un équilibre et…

-Tu as raison. Il faut partir. Tant que Liz ne sera pas guérie, nous ne pourrons pas combattre. Si on reste, on est mort.

-Ça se passe trop vite, protesta Isabel.

Kyle la prit dans ses bras. Que pouvaient-ils bien faire d'autre ? Attendre de se faire tuer ? Max exposa son idée. Ils partiraient, séparés en trois groupes, le matin même en direction de trois villes les plus éloignées possible les unes des autres. Chaque extra-terrestre prendrait avec lui des humains, pour éviter un drame si jamais… Non, Max se refusait à penser que son plan pourrait mal tourner. Il prendrait Liz en charge. Il s'occuperait d'elle et chaque jour essaierait de la guérir, de lui rendre son état normal. Il la fallait.

-J'ai des amis à Boston qui pourraient nous aider, proposa Jesse. Je pourrais même travailler là-bas. Il me propose un poste depuis un certain temps…

Il lança un regard en biais à Alex.

-Que je n'ai jamais accepté. Ce serait une source de revenu.

-C'est parfait. Isabel, tu iras avec Jesse à Boston.

Elle sourit ironiquement en hochant la tête.

-Max, je peux te parler un instant.

Sans que Max ne put répondre quoique ce soit, il fut entraîné à part par Isabel. Ils disparurent au coin d'un couloir. Il résonna alors dans toute la maison un « JAMAIS » des plus agressif. Max revint la tête basse vers ses amis.

-Elle ne veut pas partir avec Jesse ? demanda Michael.

-Elle va réfléchir, sourit son frère.

Isabel attrapa violemment le bras de Max et la plaqua contre le mur. Max connaissait cette détermination dans le regard de sa sœur. Quoiqu'il dise, elle n'avait pas l'intention de se plier à ses volontés.

-C'est tout réfléchit ! Tu ne vas quand même pas me faire ça ?

-C'est la seule solution. Michael, toi et moi, nous devrons nous charger d'humains.

-Pourquoi je ne peux pas aller avec Kyle ? Ou Maria ? ou… Alex ?

Elle ajouta une légère grimace. Depuis l'annonce de son homosexualité, Isabel ne pouvait s'empêcher de le voir différemment. Elle était comme Max et Michael. Elle concevait l'idée d'une relation entre un homme et un autre homme mais y faire face était bien plus difficile.

-Jesse est nouveau parmi nous. Tu es la plus à même de le comprendre.

-Grâce à son coté féminin ?

-Arrête ça ! Nous devons tous faire des sacrifices.

-Bien, se ravisa Isabel. J'irai à Boston avec Jesse.

Elle savait que vu les évènements actuels, pérorer ne servait à rien. Max sourit. Isabel quant à elle restait sceptique. Cette idée n'avait rien de réjouissant. Il annonça aux autres, la nouvelle. Isabel et Jesse échangèrent un regard gêné. Alex semblait trouver la situation plutôt cocasse. Ils retournèrent ensuite auprès de Liz. Elle était toujours allongée sur le lit. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent tous, elle se redressa. Max espéra un instant que par miracle, elle soit redevenue elle-même. Espoir vain au vu du balancement psychotique de sa petite amie.

-Je prendrai soin d'elle, dit Max. Michael tu iras avec les trois autres.

-Non, fit Liz en se remettant à se débattre. Je n'irai pas !

Michael vint la rassurer et sans mouvements brusques ni réactions, Liz le serra dans ses bras. Un éclair de tristesse passa dans les yeux de Max. Qu'avait Michael qu'il n'avait pas. Il secoua la tête. Il ne devait pas prendre la réaction de Liz trop à cœur. Elle n'était pas dans son état normal. Cette confiance en Michael n'était qu'une conséquence de son état.

-Moi, veux y aller avec Mickey ! se plaignit Liz.

-Max, murmura Michael en fixant son ami.

-Je ne pars pas sans elle !

-Max, l'arrêta Isabel. Nous devons tous faire des sacrifices.

Elle posa sa main sur l'épaule de son frère comme pour le rassurer. Max était triste. Il regarda son meilleur ami. Il ne pouvait pas les laisser partir ensemble. Ce n'était pas qu'il ne faisait pas confiance à Michael. Il s'occuperait de Liz ; mais lui ne supportait pas la simple pensée de se retrouver loin d'elle. Il baissa la tête.

-Je prendrai soin d'elle, Maxwell. Je te le promets.

-Où irez vous ?

-J'ai toujours rêvé de voir le Golden Gate alors… San Francisco.

Max acquiesça sans ajouter un mot de plus. Il prit une grande inspiration. Liz, soudain toute joyeuse, chantonnait « Je vais voir le Golden Gate avec Mickey, youppie » à tue-tête. Le cœur de Max se serra. Il tenta de reprendre sa contenance.

-Tu partiras seul avec elle. Tu ne peux pas prendre la responsabilité de quelqu'un d'autre en plus.

À ces mots, le cœur de Maria se brisa. Comme s'il l'avait senti, Michael s'approcha d'elle et la serra tout contre lui, lui murmurant quelque parole réconfortante à l'oreille. Maria le serra contre elle. Liz pencha la tête sur le côté, comme jalouse qu'on s'approche de son Mickey.

-Alex, Maria et Kyle, vous partirez avec moi, continua Max.

-Pourquoi Kyle ne peut-il pas venir avec moi, protesta Isabel.

Max se tourna vers Jesse comme pour lui demander son avis. Et comme il s'en était douté, Jesse hocha négativement la tête.

-Les gens pour qui je vais probablement travailler, financeront sans doute notre appartement, expliqua-t-il. Je ne serai plus crédible si quelqu'un d'autre vient avec nous.

Il lança un regard triste à son petit ami qui d'un regard lui fit comprendre qu'il se rendait bien compte que la situation l'exigeait. Isabel versa une larme au creux des bras de son petit ami. Tout ce qu'il se passait était tellement injuste.

-Liz et Michael n'auront aucune source de revenu, enchaîna Max. Si Michael doit prendre soin de Liz, il n'aura pas le luxe de se dégoter un petit boulot. Il faudra que nous tous nous nous chargions de leur en procurer. Dès que nous arrivons sur place, il nous faudra trouver un job.

-Où irons nous ? demanda Alex.

-À Chicago. J'ai des proches là-bas.

-Et pour nos parents ? questionna Maria. Et pour l'école ? Nous ne pouvons pas partir comme ça.

-Valenti couvrira nos traces…

Ils échangèrent tous des regards inquiets. Est-ce que ça fonctionnerait vraiment tout ça ? Kyle angoissait à l'idée que ce soit son père qui doive une fois de plus se charger de leur trouver des excuses. À ce rythme là, il ne resterait pas shérif bien longtemps. Il évacua cette pensée le plus vite possible. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment.

-Rentrez chez vous, dit Max. Prenez quelques affaires, peut-être un peu d'argent, histoire de… survivre. Il en faut plus pour Michael et Liz. Faites ce que vous pouvez. Nous aviserons dans une heure. On se retrouve dans le désert… Cette fois, on va partir.

Ils se séparèrent tous. Max et Isabel passèrent chez eux, sortirent leurs valises de leurs armoires et se mirent à les remplir. Ils prirent le strict minimum. Il ne fallait pas s'encombrer de choses inutiles. Max pouvait sentir le désarroi de sa sœur. Il n'ajouta rien. Il savait que si il se permettait le moindre commentaire, il fournirait à Isabel un prétexte pour ne pas partir. Son esprit vagabonda un moment et l'image de Liz lui apparut. Pour son bien… ils partiraient.

Maria réussit à éviter sa mère. Elle fit sa valise et passa à la banque pour retirer toutes ses économies. 15 000 dollars que sa mère avait mis de coté pendant des années pour lui assurer un avenir. Elle respira profondément. Elle lui en voudrait certainement de son attitude, mais Maria n'avait pas le choix.

-Pardonne moi, maman, murmura-t-elle.

Elle se saisit de l'argent, le mit bien en sécurité dans sa valise et quitta la maison, empruntant au passage la Jetta rouge de sa mère.

-Elle va me tuer…

Elle mit un moment avant de démarrer.

-Pour Liz ! On fait ça pour Liz !

Toujours hésitante, elle démarra. Elle savait où elle devait se rendre pour rejoindre les autres, mais son cœur, lui, mourrait d'envie de rejoindre sa mère, de la prendre dans ses bras, et de s'excuser d'être devenue celle qu'elle était devenue. Elle n'avait pas grand-chose à se reprocher. Tout ce qu'elle avait fait ces derniers temps, c'était pour aider ses amis. Mais sa mère, loin d'être dans la confidence ne pouvait pas comprendre.

Alex avait juste pris le nécessaire de toilette et quelques vêtements ainsi qu'un peu d'argent. Ayant croiser son père dans le hall d'entrée, il lui avait confié vouloir renouer les liens avec l'armée. Excuse qui lui était venu tout naturellement. Mr Whitman d'abord suspicieux, avait fini par se laisser séduire par l'idée de voir son jeune fils suivre ses pas et l'avait même encouragé et félicité sans lui poser plus de questions.

Une heure plus tard, ils étaient tous dans le désert…

-Tout le monde est là ? demanda Max en sortant de sa jeep. Bien, Maria, Kyle et Alex, avec moi. Nous prenons la jeep. Maria, Michael et Liz emprunteront ta voiture.

-Ma mère va me tuer, murmura-t-elle.

-Isabel, Jesse…

-J'ai ma voiture répondit celui-ci.

Il eut un silence presque émouvant. C'était l'heure des au revoir. Personne ne voulait penser qu'il s'agissait peut-être d'adieux. Pourtant, cela faisait partie des possibilités. Même le « on se reverra » de Michael sonnait faux.

-Bien. Je crois que c'est l'heure d'y aller.

Max s'approcha de Michael. Il lui tendit un sac. Il l'ouvrit et y trouva deux des quatre pierres. Il esquissa un fin sourire. Max avait pensé à tout.

-Pour vous protéger au cas où... J'en ai une et Isabel possède la dernière.

-Je veillerai sur elle comme sur la prunelle de mes yeux. Je ne laisserai rien ni personne lui faire du mal.

-Merci.

Max prit Michael dans ses bras. C'était la première fois qu'ils se laissaient tout deux aller à tant d'émotion.

-Nous y voilà, soupira Isabel en plaçant ses bras autour du cou de Kyle.

-Chut, ne dis rien. On se voit bientôt ma puce, lui sourit-il. Et puis, on s'appellera.

-Bien sûr !

Il déposa un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres, puis la prit dans ses bras. Michael agrippa la valise qu'il avait préparée pour Liz ainsi que la sienne et les mit dans le coffre.

-Michael, l'appela Max. On a réuni une somme d'argent conséquente pour que vous puissiez vivre convenablement quelques temps… Occupe toi bien d'elle.

Maria regardait son petit ami les yeux tristes. Comment allait-elle faire sans lui ? Il fit quelques pas dans sa direction et lui tendit, les mains. Elle tendit les siennes dans le plus grand silence. Elle avait tout de suite compris où il voulait en venir. Dès qu'ils furent entrés en contact, la connexion se fit. Maria eu alors des flashs, des visions, tout comme Liz et Max lorsqu'ils s'étaient embrassés les premières fois. Michael lui envoya des images des moments les plus importants de sa vie. Et elle en faisait à chaque fois partie. Elle se vit avec Michael chez elle, devant un film d'horreur, puis sur le quai de la gare juste avant qu'elle ne parte pour New York. Elle vit également leur premier baiser.

-Je t'aime, murmura-t-il.

Maria fondit en larmes. Elle se jeta dans ses bras, son coeur tambourinant contre sa poitrine. Elle ne voulait plus le lâcher. Elle ne voulait plus qu'il s'en aille.

-Ne pars pas, je t'en prie, supplia-t-elle. Pas sans moi. J'ai besoin de toi. Je t'en prie reste avec moi. Ne pars pas.

-Il le faut…

Et l'on vit perler sur la joue de Michael, une larme des plus douloureuse.

Liz n'avait pas bougé depuis leur arrivée. Elle était restée assise sur un rocher à proximité. Elle avait tout de la petite sage qui pour rien au monde ne désobéirait à un ordre. Elle souriait naïvement. Max s'agenouilla devant elle.

-Liz, murmura-t-il.

Elle tourna la tête vers lui.

-Je le couperai en deux et je le mettrai au pieu avec moi !

Son regard s'absenta ensuite. Max, le cœur lourd se releva et se retourna. Mais une faible voix semblant revenir de loin le rattrapa.

-Max…

Il fixa Liz qui pour quelques brefs instants semblait avoir retrouvé sa logique légendaire. Max lui déposa un baiser sur le front sans qu'elle ne se débatte. Il espérait au fond de lui qu'elle lui demande soudain ce qu'il s'était passé, qu'elle lui sourie comme elle le faisait autrefois ; mais son regard s'absenta à nouveau.

-Tu vas tant me manquer, lui susurra-t-il à l'oreille. Je t'aime. Ne l'oublie jamais. Je t'aime…

Il se redressa et fit un pas en arrière.

-Moi aussi, sourit-elle.

Max sourit et se sentit soulagé dans un sens. Quelque chose en elle était encore intact : son amour pour lui. Il s'approcha d'elle pour la prendre dans ses bras, mais Liz ajouta d'un ton plus violent :

-Moi aussi, je te fracasserai la tête sale rat !

Michael s'interposa entre Max et Liz. Il se saisit de la jeune fille, la prit dans ses bras et la coucha sur la banquette arrière de la vieille voiture rouge de Maria. Elle s'endormit sur le champ. Michael la contempla un moment.

-Je crois qu'il faudrait y al… commença Isabel.

Elle vit alors Alex et Jesse s'embrasser. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à grimacer comme son à habitude, elle fut alors frappée par la beauté de leur geste. Ce fut comme une révélation pour elle. Qu'Alex soit homosexuel ne l'empêchait pas d'être quelqu'un de très bien. Ils étaient amis et c'était ce qui importait le plus. Elle sourit en elle-même. Lui aussi avait le droit de connaître le bonheur, peu importe la personne qu'il avait choisie. Et puis, à présent qu'elle avait dépassé ses appréhension, rester avec Jess lui paraîtrait sans doute moins étrange.

-Dernière consigne, annonça Max. Aucun d'entre nous ne doit utiliser ses pouvoirs, jamais, sous peine de nous faire repérer. Compris ?

Tous les extra-terrestres acquiescèrent et les humains se portèrent garants pour eux. Michael eut une légère anxiété concernant Liz, mais il se ravisa. Dans l'état dans lequel elle était, elle n'aurait certainement pas le loisir de faire usage de ses pouvoirs.

-N'utilisez votre portable que pour recevoir les appels. Évitez de les donner. Téléphoner de préférence de cabine téléphonique. Chaque groupe possède un budget, ne le gaspillez pas. Nous sommes en fuite, pas en vacances.

Il se plaça face à tous les autres. Pour la première fois de toute sa vie, il se sentait comme le chef. Il n'aimait pas nécessairement la position, il appréciait sa capacité à faire des choix. Il espérait pour ses amis qu'ils étaient bons.

-Cette fois je crois que c'est l'heure. Ne faites pas ces têtes d'enterrement.

Maria pleurait dans les bras d'Alex. Elle ne pouvait pas s'arrêter. Isabel sanglotait dan les bras de Kyle. Michael était adossé à la voiture et regardait Liz dormir.

-Nous nous reverrons bientôt, essaya de sourire Max. Dès que Liz sera guérie, nous rentrerons à Roswell, et nous nous battrons.

Malgré ça, dans chaque esprit, flottait l'idée que sa guérison pourrait prendre des mois voire des années… Des phares les aveuglèrent soudain. Les trois aliens dans un réflexe levèrent la main. Une ombre sortit de la voiture.

-Attendez. Ne me flashez pas… ou peu importe ce que vous faites ! Ce n'est que moi.

-Papa, s'étonna Kyle. Je t'avais dit de ne pas venir.

-Je devais te dire au revoir. Et te donner ça aussi.

Il lui tendit une enveloppe. Kyle avait pressenti la réaction de son père. C'était principalement pour cette raison, qu'il lui avait demandé de ne pas venir.

-Il y a toutes mes économies, dit-il. Il fallait bien qu'elles servent un jour.

-Papa, je…

-Prends-les… Tu en auras besoin. Je veux vous aider du mieux que je peux.

-Merci papa.

Kyle se jeta dans les bras de son père. Aucun d'eux n'était du genre à verser une larme, mais malgré, l'envie était bien présente.

-Je règlerai tout avec vos parents, lança Valenti aux autres. Ne vous inquiétez pas. Faites attention à vous et revenez vivant.

Jim Valenti sourit à son fils.

-Je t'aime fiston.

-Je t'aime aussi papa.

Kyle grimpa à l'avant de la jeep. Maria pleurait toujours à l'arrière dans les bras de son meilleur ami. Max démarra le moteur et la voiture partit, suivit de Michael et Liz ainsi que Jesse et Isabel. Le shérif les regarda s'éloigner. Trois véhicules dans la même direction soudain se séparent en trois voies différentes…

_« Joyeuse St Valentin… » _Pensa Max.

Trois voitures roulent vers trois villes. Trois voitures quittent Roswell Nouveau Mexique… Huit amis se séparent…

_14 février 2000. Rien ne sera plus comme avant…_

Que va-t-il leur arriver maintenant qu'ils sont tous séparés ?

La suite dans _« les jours sombres, partie 1 »_

Commentaire, avis ou peu importe (toujours appréciés…)

Merci toujours à Cyrielle Marlet communément appelée « co-productrice » !


	15. Les jours sombres partie I

Roswell.

Épisode 15 : les jours sombres, partie 1.

15 février 200, quelque part sur le bord d'une grand route près de Phoenix, Arizona. Une voiture rouge est parquée. À son bord, une jeune fille âgée de presque dix-sept ans. Et un jeune homme à peine plus âgé qu'elle. Voilà quelques heures que Michael et Liz ont quittés Roswell en direction de San Francisco pour des raisons bien tristes. Deux jours auparavant, lors d'une fête en l'honneur de la St Valentin, les eyes, ennemis jurés des aliens de Roswell avaient fait leur apparition en nombre. Afin sauver ses amis, Liz avait utilisé ses pouvoirs… à trop forte dose. À présent, elle agissait bizarrement. Elle semblait avoir perdu la raison. Liz Parker n'était plus qu'une petite sage, parfois capricieuse même. Dans l'incapacité de les combattre sans Liz, les trois aliens avaient quittés Roswell séparément, dans le plus grand secret, emmenant avec eux tous les humains concernés. Max, le cœur lourd, avait dû laisser Michael se charger de Liz, la jeune fille réclamant sans cesse la présence de on colocataire avec elle. Ils avaient donc pris la direction de San Francisco. Isabel avait été contrainte de partir avec Jesse, laissant derrière son petit ami Kyle. L'avocat avait lui aussi dû se séparer de celui qu'il aimait temps, Alex. Le faux couple s'était ensuite dirigé vers Boston, où des amis de Jesse serait ravi de lui offrir un poste. Les quatre autres, Max, Maria, Alex et Kyle, faisaient route vers Chicago où des proches de Max les prendraient en charge. Leur plan semblait bien ficelé. Il leur suffisait d'attendre que Liz reprenne ses esprits. À ce moment là, et uniquement à ce moment là, ils pourraient rentrer chez eux et à nouveau utiliser leur pouvoir pour détruire pour de bon leurs ennemis de toujours. Une question persistait tout de même : Combien de temps mettrait Liz pour récupérer ses facultés… et les récupèrerait-elle un jour ?

La cloche du lycée retentit. Les cours allaient bientôt commencer. Adossées à leurs casiers, Maria et Liz discutaient de garçons, comme la plupart du temps. Michael les rejoint un large sourire aux lèvres. Il s'avançait vers elle avec une démarche dégingandée.

-Alors les filles, leur lança-t-il. Ne suis-je pas le plus beau ?

-Même pas en rêve, lui sourit Maria.

Liz l'attrapa à la taille, elle se colla à lui de manière presque indécente, Maria eut envie de rire aux éclats. Liz lui déposa un baiser dans le cou et lui glissa :

-Mon Mickey, c'est le plus beau.

Elle l'embrassa à nouveau sous le regard attendri de Maria qui semblait dire « quel beau couple ils forment ». Elle releva ensuite la tête et pointa le couloir du doigt.

-Tien, voilà Jesse et Alex, les interrompit Maria.

Les deux jeunes garçons avançaient à pas chassés vers leurs amis. Ils étaient tous les deux de rose vêtu et chantait à tue-tête, une chanson de la Castafiore, personnage principal des BD belges Tintin. Alex avait son bras encerclé autour du bassin de Jesse qui, lui, ne s'était en aucun cas privé du plaisir de mettre sa main aux fesses de son petit ami. Ils saluaient leurs amis comme deux princesses.

-Hello !

Alex s'avança vers Michael et passa un doigt sur sa joue. Il se tourna ensuite vers Liz.

-Mon chou, tu as vraiment de la chance. Ton petit ami à la peau douce, douce, douce !

Ils rirent de plus belle, même Michael eut l'impression d'exploser tant il était hilare.

Michael se réveilla en sursaut et faillit se cogner la tête sur le toit de la voiture. Il passa plusieurs fois la main sur ses tempes, pour s'assurer qu'il était bien revenu à la réalité.

-Wow, s'exclama-t-il en pensant à son songe.

Il s'étira longuement afin de bien se réveiller. Il secoua une nouvelle fois la tête pour chasser les images d'Alex et Jesse, habillés en rose, dansant dans le couloir de l'école. Il regarda ensuite sa montre. Il était huit heures et demie du matin. Il allait bientôt falloir trouver un endroit où prendre le petit déjeuner. Il se tourna et vit Liz. Elle dormait sur la banquette arrière. Elle avait l'air si paisible, presque normale. Il lui caressa doucement les cheveux. Il se rappela alors son rêve. Elle y était aussi. Elle était sa petite amie au vu et su de tous. Maria en riait même. Elle ne se gênait pas pour lui dévorer le cou à la moindre occasion. Michael rit doucement.

-Quel rêve stupide.

Michael passa une nouvelle fois sa main sur la joue de Liz. Cette fois-ci, elle ouvrit les yeux. Michael lui sourit et elle lui répondit par un sourire ravageur. Le jeune homme ne l'avait pas vu aussi rayonnante depuis bien longtemps, même quand elle était avec Max eut envie d'ajouter don esprit. Il se racla le fond de la gorge et la contempla à nouveau. Elle souriait toujours.

_« Retiens le bien celui-là. »_ pensa-t-il. _« C'était peut-être le dernier ! »_

Il se remit derrière le volant pendant que sur le siège arrière, Liz se redressait, la mine toujours rayonnante. Il démarra.

Une voiture bleu ciel roulait à toute allure sur le chemin qui menait à Boston. Jesse et Isabel ne s'étaient pas adressé un mot depuis qu'ils étaient partis, si ce n'est pour échanger le volant lorsque l'un d'eux sentait la fatigue trop présente. La jeune fille se sentait malgré tout mal à l'aise. Elle avait beaucoup songé à ce qu'il en serait une fois à Boston. Il était évident qu'elle devrait se faire passer pour la femme de Jesse, ou tout du moins sa compagne. Les futurs collègues de Jesse ignoraient sans doute tout de son homosexualité, et ne la prendrait certainement pas pour une simple amie. Elle ignorait si elle était à même de jouer le jeu. Les yeux perdus dans le vide, toujours songeuse, elle essayait de dormir. Son compagnon gardait les yeux rivés sur la route.

-Où sommes-nous ? demanda-t-elle ne trouvant le sommeil.

Jesse sursauta, surpris qu'elle lui parle. Il reprit rapidement une contenance. Il n'avait pas réellement prêté attention aux panneaux tout autour de lui. Il savait juste qu'il suivait la bonne route. Il en repéra vite un. Il savait qu'ils étaient déjà plus loin que Philadelphie et au vu de l'enseigne, ils allaient vers New York.

-Sur une autoroute entre Philadelphie et New York.

-Quand arriverons-nous ?

-Nous y serons d'ici ce soir, je pense. On a déjà fait pas mal de route.

Le silence retomba aussitôt, presque aussi vite qu'il avait été rompu. Isabel, que le sommeil ne se décidait pas à emporter ne supportait plus ce calme pesant. Elle essaya de lancer une discussion, bien maladroitement.

-Alors, commença-t-elle hésitante. Toi et Alex…

-Oui, affirma timidement Jesse.

Isabel regarda par la fenêtre en soupirant. Elle leva les yeux au ciel. Jesse lui lança quelques regards en biais. Il fronça les sourcils.

-Parce que toi et lui ? demanda Jesse suspicieux.

-Oh, non, sourit Isabel. Non. Alex a toujours préféré Maria.

-Maria ? s'étonna l'avocat réalisant soudain qu'il connaissait bien peu son petit ami.

La relation de Jesse et Alex n'était peut-être finalement pas le meilleur sujet à aborder. Isabel ne faisait que souligner le manque de communication dans leur récent couple. Jesse gardait les sourcils froncés. Alex aimait les femmes avant de tomber amoureux de lui, ce qu'il comprenait puisqu'il était dans le même cas. Cependant, il ne s'était pas imaginé qu'il aurait pu craquer pour quelqu'un que Jesse serait amené à fréquenter régulièrement.

-Cela remonte au début de l'année, le rassura Isabel. Il a beaucoup changé depuis. Il a mûri.

-Tu désapprouves ma relation avec lui.

-Non ! Pas du tout. Tu vas très bien avec lui. Je t'assure.

Et sans qu'il n'en faille plus, Isabel et Jesse s'étaient mis à se tutoyer. Ils continuèrent ainsi à discuter, toujours maladroits de temps à autre, mais plus décontractés qu'ils ne l'avaient imaginé. La glace s'était brisée en un instant. Pourtant, la jeune fille éprouvait toujours un sentiment bizarre en présence de Jesse.

Max, Kyle, Maria et Alex pénétrèrent enfin dans la grande ville de Chicago. C'est là qu'ils allaient vivre pour une durée encore indéterminée. La seule fille du groupe déprimait. Elle n'avait pas le moral. Son petit ami lui manquait déjà et elle s'inquiétait pour Liz. Elle en avait même envie de pleurer.

-Max, sanglota-t-elle. On fait quoi maintenant ?

-On faiblit, lança Kyle, sourire aux lèvres, reprenant la blague que Liz avait dite deux jours auparavant.

Max fronça les sourcils. L'heure n'était en aucun cas à la plaisanterie. Voyant que ses amis ne réagissaient pas Kyle s'excusa.

-Désolé, ce n'est pas drôle.

-Si c'est pour dire des idioties Kyle, tais toi, lui lâcha sèchement Max.

-Il n'a pourtant pas tort, s'exclama Alex. Nous sommes plutôt mal partis. Qu'est ce qu'on va faire ici ? Tu es sûr que tu as des proches prêts à nous accueillir ?

-Tu crois que je vous aurais amené ici sans un plan.

Tous les regards se fixèrent sur Max. Mr responsabilité était-il de retour ? Il devait s'être renseigné auprès de ses proches avant de partir. Alex était toujours étonné de voir à quel point Max réagissait vite.

-Les amis de mes parents, qui sont les proches dont je vous ai parlé, habitent dans le coin. Il loue une partie de leur maison durant l'été. Mais l'hiver, il n'y a jamais personne. Je me suis renseigné avant que l'on ne parte. Nous pourrons vivre là, pour un loyer abordable.

Une trentaine de minutes plus tard, ils arrivaient dans les environs de Chicago. Les amis des Evans n'habitaient pas la ville même. Trop dangereuse, à leurs dires. Max tourna dans une rue et s'engouffra quelques mètres plus loin dans une allée de garage. Ils sortirent tous les quatre du véhicule et hésitèrent à décharger leurs bagages. Max leur assura qu'il n'y avait pas de problème, et Kyle et Alex se mirent à la tâche. Une jeune femme d'environs une quarantaine d'année les accueillit avec un chaleureux sourire.

-Bienvenue à tous, dit-elle. Je m'appelle Cassandra Brooks, mais appelez-moi Cassie. C'est plus court et ça me rajeunit.

Elle regarda attentivement Max. Un sourire presque maternel s'afficha sur son visage. Le jeune garçon ne l'aurait jamais reconnue. Elle n'avait pas vieilli, non, du moins il ne le pensait pas. Mais son esprit n'avait pas réellement retenu son visage. Il l'avait rencontrée alors qu'il venait d'être adopté par les Evans. À l'époque, ils vivaient eux aussi à Roswell. Sa mère était toujours restée en excellent contact avec Cassandra. Les deux femmes avaient été les meilleures amies du monde pendant des années. Elles s'étaient rencontrées à la Fac et ne s'étaient plus quittées depuis. Leurs maris se connaissaient entre eux. Ils avaient pendant bien longtemps formés un groupe de quatre soudé. Mais Cassandra avait reçu une offre de boulot, et Diane quant à elle, avait le profond désir de former une famille. Leurs chemins s'étaient séparés, mais elles étaient toujours restées en très bon contact. Chaque année, les deux familles s'envoyaient des cartes pour Noël. Max se souvenait que ses parents s'étaient rendus à Chicago il y avait de cela quatre ou cinq ans, afin de leur rendre une petite visite. Max avait eu plusieurs fois Cassy au téléphone. Diane ne pouvait s'empêcher de passer ses enfants à « Tati Cassie ».

-Toi, tu dois être Max. La dernière fois que je t'ai vu, tu devais avoir neuf ans. Tu as bien changé depuis.

Elle voulut lui serrer la main puis se ravisa et le serra dans ses bras. Cassie n'avait jamais eu d'enfant, et de temps à autre, il lui arrivait de regretter d'avoir choisi sa carrière. Elle se tourna ensuite vers Maria.

-Tu dois être Isabel, la sœur de Max. Tu as vraiment beaucoup changé toi aussi.

Maria eut un petit rire. Elle s'imaginait Isabel plus jeune et avait du mal à penser qu'elle lui ressemblait tant que ça.

-En réalité, je m'appelle Maria. Je ne suis qu'une amie de Max. Isabel a été contrainte de se rendre à Boston.

-Oh, bien ! Si elle a le temps de passer, il me plairait de la revoir aussi.

Cassie visiblement très active dirigea très vite son regard vers Alex et Kyle qui s'occupaient des valises.

-Et lequel de ces deux charmants garçons est ton petit ami ?

Elle les désigna du doigt. Ils avaient bien pris soin de rester en retrait, mais rien ne semblait échapper à Cassie. Maria réprima un fou rire.

-Non. Aucun deux n'est mon petit ami. Voici Kyle et Alex. Nous sommes tous amis.

Ils sourirent sous les yeux attentifs de Cassie. Elle était de taille moyenne et avait le regard vif. Elle ressemblait très légèrement à la mère de Maria mais portait ses cheveux bruns –légèrement plus long- en un chignon bien serré. Maria crut un moment qu'elle allait poursuivre l'interrogatoire et qu'elle allait finir par demander la raison de leur présence à Chicago. Elle n'en fit rien.

-Bien. Suivez-moi, déclara-t-elle. Je vais vous faire faire le tour.

Maria en déduit que Max avait sans doute déjà mis son grain de sel dans cette histoire. Il avait lui dû lui donner sa version des faits dont il leur ferait part plus tard dans la soirée. Ils accédèrent à leur habitation par le jardin. Le petit cottage était logé dans ce qui avait dû être le grenier autrefois. Cassie leur raconta à quel point les touristes étaient fan du charme touristique de l'endroit. Ils séjournaient chez l'habitant, sans pour autant devoir dépendre d'eux. Et ils avaient tout le loisir de visiter Chicago quand bon leur semblait. Les gens restaient rarement plus que quelques jours, et principalement en été.

L'endroit était plutôt charmant. Il y avait la cuisine sur la droite. Il y avait un petit salon et au bout, dans un coin à droit, une porte menait à la salle de bain. Un divan lit était installé à gauche de la pièce principale, à deux pas seulement d'un escalier qui montait vers ce qui devait être un ancien faux plafond réaménagé en chambre.

-Il y a de la place pour tout le monde, affirma Cassie. Nous sommes à dix minutes en voiture du centre de chicago. Voilà, je crois que je vous ai tout dit. Je vous laisse découvrir à votre aise.

Elle fit mine de s'en aller, puis se retourna vers Max.

-J'ai bien pris note de tout ce que tu m'as dit.

Elle sortit et les laissa seul découvrir leur nouvelle maison. Max constata très vite qu'ils avaient leur propre ligne de téléphone fixe. Les autres pourraient les joindre sans toujours téléphoner sur le portable. Cassie avait vraiment pensé à tout. Elle avait été adorable.

-Alors, Max, quelle est la version officielle pour Cassie ? demanda maria. Parce que « nous fuyons une bande d'extra-terrestres enragés » n'est pas forcément très engageant.

Max ne put retenir un fin sourire.

-Je lui ai dit que nous occasionnions tous quelques problèmes familiaux. Nous nous connaissons d'un centre pour enfants en difficultés. Nos parents savent que nous sommes partis, nous avons juste besoin de notre indépendance.

-Et tu es sûr qu'elle ne dira rien à ta mère ?

-Elle n'est pas maternelle comme ma mère. Elle comprend le besoin d'indépendance.

Maria hocha la tête sans pour autant être convaincue que l'excuse de Max tiendrait la route. Mais s'il estimait que ce plan pouvait marcher, elle n'allait pas le remettre en question. Elle n'éprouvait cependant pas l'envie de voir débarquer la mère de Max à l'improviste uniquement parce que Cassie l'avait avertie de leur présence. Toutefois, Max semblait lui faire confiance. Maria se contenterait d'en faire autant.

-Je crois qu'on va avoir un problème, déclara soudain Kyle.

Maria, qui s'était égarée dans ses pensées revint à la réalité. Ils abondèrent tous vers Kyle qui regardait sceptiquement le divan lit.

-À l'étage, il y a deux lits simples ; et ici, le divan est double. Ce qui fait que deux d'entre nous vont devoir dormir ensemble.

Ils échangèrent un regard dubitatif. Aucun d'eux ne se voyait passer la nuit avec quelqu'un d'autre. Certes Maria et Alex auraient pu partager, mais un simple regard entre eux suffit à ce qu'ils comprennent qu'ils préféraient leur confort individuel.

-Je suis une fille !

-Je suis gay !

Maria et Alex avaient presque parlé d'une même voix. Mais ils avaient tout deux raison. Alex ne pouvait dormir avec un autre garçon pour des raisons plutôt évidentes. Quant à Maria, elle se voyait très mal partager son lit avec un garçon –autre que Michael. Même si autrefois, elle l'avait souvent fait avec Alex, elle avait grandi. Ils sourirent. Ils savaient désormais qu'ils étaient presque certains d'obtenir leur confort personnel tant désiré.

-Evans, sourit Kyle en lui tapant sur l'épaule. Toi et moi, on va enfin dormir ensemble. Il y a longtemps que j'en rêve.

Maria et Alex étouffèrent un rire. Mais Max ne riait pas de cette situation, que du contraire. Ce n'était pas cette histoire stupide de lit qui le préoccupait. Dormir avec Kyle n'était sans doute pas l'expérience la plus agréable de sa vie, mais il s'en remettrait, il avait vécu bien pire. Il pensait à Liz. Que faisait-elle ? Était-elle bien arrivée ? Allait-elle bien ? Max s'inquiétait pour elle.

Quand Michael pénétra dans San Francisco par le Golden Gate, Liz ne cessa de s'éblouir. Elle découvrait la ville avec des yeux d'enfants. Même le simple reflet d'un rayon de soleil sur la vitre la faisait s'exclamer de joie.

-Je suis au Golden Gate avec Mickey, chantonnait-elle.

Son protecteur ne réprima pas un sourire. Cette sensation était étrange. Il aimait s'occuper de Liz. Quelque chose lui disait, qu'au fond de lui, malgré tout ce qu'il pouvait montrer, l'instinct paternel sommeillait, et n'attendait que le bon moment pour s'exprimer… ce devait être cela, oui, l'instinct paternel. Michael ne voyait pas de quoi d'autre il aurait pu s'agir.

Une fois dans la ville, Liz se calma quelque peu. Elle semblait avoir peur de toutes les foules. Elle se cachait sans cesse derrière les vitres de la Jetta. Les deux amis arrivèrent très vite devant un petit motel d'un quartier pas très fréquentable. Michael dût tendre la main à Liz et la prendre tout contre lui pour qu'elle ose se départir du siège arrière.

-Viens… fais moi confiance. Tu n'as rien à craindre.

Et comme si c'était naturel, Liz s'extirpa de la voiture et vint se blottir contre Michael. Il prit une chambre. Elle avait beau ne pas être chère, Michael savait qu'ils n'allaient pas vivre la grande vie pendant leur expédition.

-Premier étage, brailla la voix du tenancier du motel.

Une fois à l'étage, Michael déposa les valises sur un lit, serrant toujours Liz contre lui. Lorsqu'ils furent seuls, Liz put se détacher de lui sans crainte. Le jeune garçon commença à défaire leurs bagages. La jeune fille s'assit sur un des deux lits et fixa son ami, elle pencha doucement la tête sur le côté alors qu'il rangeait de son mieux leurs affaires. Michael sourit faiblement. Ils étaient les deux seules personnes du groupe qui n'allaient manquer à personne à Roswell. Maria avait sa mère. Isabel et Max avaient bien entendu leur parent. Alex les siens. Même Jesse avait sa mère.

-On est les deux seuls sans famille, huh.

Il lui sourit. La réponse n'en fut que plus large. Liz se leva rapidement, alla serrer Michael dans ses bras et revint s'asseoir sur son lit en moins de temps qu'il ne fallut pour le dire. Michael rit doucement. Il s'approcha d'elle.

-J'aurais voulu te donner plus que ça, lui murmura-t-il en lui caressant la joue. J'aurais pu arranger cette pièce avec mon pouvoir. Mais tu sais… Interdiction des les utiliser.

-Des sorcières, des démons, se mit à bafouiller Liz. Il y en a partout.

Michael se sourit à lui-même. Il n'avait rien, au fond, contre cette nouvelle Liz. Il pouvait jouer les protecteurs. Fut une époque où il avait fait ça avec Isabel, puis ensuite avec Maria. Il aimait se sentir important dans la vie des personnes auxquelles il tenait. Et il tenait à Liz. Cela faisait quelques mois qu'ils vivaient ensemble. Il s'était tissé entre eux une amitié solide. Même si Liz n'était plus elle-même pour le moment, il n'en avait pas moins envie d'être là pour elle.

-Je vais appeler Max, dit-il.

Quand Isabel pénétra dans l'appartement que Jesse allait louer, elle en eut le souffle coupé. Elle n'avait certes pas à se plaindre de sa maison. Toutefois, la modernité des lieux, son aménagement, la laissait pantoise. Les yeux écarquillés, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de faire le tour du propriétaire, ponctuant son étonnement de soupir admiratif.

-C'est magnifique, s'exclama-t-elle.

-Et financé. Comme je suis là pour une durée indéterminée, le cabinet qui m'emploie me fait cette faveur.

L'appartement se situait au deuxième étage d'un immeuble du centre ville. Il était peint tout en blanc et était très spacieux. Il y avait plus de huit pièces dans toute l'habitation. Isabel eut tout visité en pas moins de deux minutes. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire. Dans un réflexe d'excitation, elle se jeta dans les bras de Jesse. Elle le lâcha presque aussitôt.

-Excuse-moi. C'était…

-Dans le feu de l'action ?

-C'est un peu ça, rougit-elle.

Elle s'écarta un peu plus de lui. Pour l'instant, elle se sentait plutôt bien, même très bien. Elle tentait de prendre cette situation comme des vacances. Un rire sans joie lui échappa à cette pensée. Ils étaient traqués et elle osait prendre tout ça comme un jeu. Pourtant, une partie d'elle voulait se rassurer et apprécier ces instants de paix intérieure, car elle savait que tout cela n'était que temporaire. Très bientôt, ses amis et son petit ami commenceraient à lui manquer…

Ils étaient tous installés à présent. Max avait reçu des nouvelles de Michael, et même si son ami lui avait assuré que Liz se portait au mieux étant donné sa condition, il ne cachait pas son angoisse. Sans oublier que Liz lui manquait atrocement. Il aurait tant aimé la serré dans ses bras, tout comme il savait que Michael le faisait chaque soir. Le temps commença à passer, et tous commencèrent vite à se lasser de leur nouvelle vie…

_« Journal de Liz Parker, 21 mars 2000._

_Il est temps de remettre à jour ce journal. Liz l'aurait fait si elle avait été en état. Je m'occupe d'elle depuis plus d'un mois déjà. Et rien ne semble s'arranger. J'entends sans cesse la voix de Max me répéter : « Prend soin d'elle, Michael ». Mais l'argent mis de coté commence à manquer. Je ne peux pas travailler. Je m'occupe d'elle toute la journée. Nous avons visité San Francisco. Elle a beaucoup aimé ça. Ces excursions l'épuisent. Je devrais peut-être arrêter. Et pourtant elle a l'air si paisible et normale lorsqu'elle est allongée sur son lit, comme ça. J'apprécie le temps que je passe avec elle, mais j'ai l'impression que nous allons droit dans le mur. Rien ne se débloque. Je voudrais tant l'aider, lui faire reprendre ses esprits. Si tout pouvait redevenir comme avant. Nous pourrions rentrer à Roswell. Les craintes les plus diverses m'envahissent… Je me demande si nous tiendrons encore longtemps… »_

Roswell, Nouveau Mexique.

Depuis le départ plus que remarqué de sept adolescents de Roswell, le shérif Valenti faisait son possible pour couvrir leurs traces. Mais chaque jour qui passait, ramenait la mère de Maria. Jim Valenti aurait aimé pouvoir se confier à elle ; mais il avait une promesse et la tiendrait. Il lui avait assuré que sa fille se portait, qu'elle avait tout simplement besoin de prendre ses distances. « Et ma voiture ! » avait ajouté Amy De Luca. Les amis de la famille Evans les avaient prévenus que leurs enfants allaient bien, sans toutefois précisé que l'un d'eux séjournait chez eux. Cassie avait avoué à son amie que Max était passé la voir. Elle avait ensuite menti en prétendant qu'il était tout aussitôt reparti. Diane avait réussi à contenir les foudres de son mari. Elle ressentait toujours ce sentiment de culpabilité vis-à-vis de Max. Ils acceptaient tant bien que mal que leurs enfants aient ainsi déserté la maison. Quant à Monsieur Whitman, il s'était satisfait de l'explication de son fils. Alex était pour lui en stage militaire. Il lui envoyait régulièrement des lettres que le shérif se chargeait d'intercepter. C'était un travail de tous les jours. Le plus difficile pour Jim avait été d'expliquer à l'école l'absence des adolescents. Les Evans avaient fait preuve de bonne volonté. Diane avait accepté sa responsabilité. Elle avait confié au proviseur que ses enfants avaient quitté le domicile familial en raison de manque de communication et de ses failles en tant que mère. Valenti avait pu respirer un moment. Lui-même prenait souvent des nouvelles de son fils. Un seul problème demeurait : la mère de Maria. Amy De Luca était une toute autre paire de manche. Elle n'avait fourni aucune explication au lycée, et si ce n'était pour Jim, elle aurait déjà lancé un avis de recherche pour sa fille. Le shérif l'avait supplié de ne rien en faire. Il savait qu'il avait encore de l'influence sur Amy.

-Croyez-moi ! Il ne faut pas tenter de la retrouver.

Ce comportement des plus étranges pour un homme qu'elle avait toujours pensé intègre avait eu raison du fort caractère d'Amy. Elle avait renoncé à retrouver sa fille. Ce qui ne l'empêchait pas de mourir d'envie de savoir où elle se trouvait. Chaque jour qui passait, elle harcelait un peu plus Jim, qui tenté de se débarrasser d'elle, lui aurait bien tout révélé. Un dimanche matin, avant même qu'il ne soit dix heures, la mère de Maria avait débarqué chez le shérif.

-Jim, je vous en prie, s'énerva-t-elle encore une fois. Dites-moi où se trouve ma fille depuis bientôt un mois et demi !

-Amy, s'il vous plait, calmez-vous. Maria va bien.

-Vous n'arrêtez pas de me dire qu'elle va bien. Mais où est-elle ? Avec qui est-elle ? Elle n'est pas avec Liz. J'ai essayé un message sur son portable. Elle m'a répondu que Maria n'était pas avec elle. Ce n'est pas non plus Michael. Alors je vous en prie, dites-moi ! Vous devez sûrement avoir un numéro de téléphone ?

Le shérif Valenti possédait bien le numéro de téléphone fixe du petit appartement où vivaient Maria, Max, Alex et son fils. Il prenait régulièrement de leur nouvelle et en demandait des autres. Mais oserait-il le donner Amy ? Devant tant de pression, il aurait bien accepté. Il avait cependant fait une promesse…

Maria venait à nouveau de pleurer quand Kyle et Max rentrèrent de leur travail. Ils avaient été engagés dans un garage dont le patron avait l'air de se ficher de leur âge, ce qui n'était pas pour leur déplaire. Max était souvent tenté d'utiliser ses pouvoirs pour réparer les machines, mais à chaque, il s'en empêchait en dernière minute. Kyle lui avait appris quelques petits trucs qu'il avait retirés de ses jobs de vacances dans des garages. Ils avaient l'air de plutôt bonne humeur. Celle-ci disparut lorsqu'ils aperçurent Maria. D'habitude, il n'était pas à la maison si tôt et maria avait tout le loisir de déverser quelques larmes. Elle ne tenait pas à ce qu'il sache qu'elle était malheureuse comme la pierre. Elle ne voulait pas tous les déprimer en leur rappelant la triste réalité. C'est pourquoi la jeune fille essuya ses joues, se frotta les yeux et se força à sourire.

-Max, Kyle, renifla-t-elle. Vous êtes déjà là ?

-On a eu fini plus tôt. Alex n'est pas là ?

Max avait balayé la pièce du regard et n'avait pas aperçu son ami. Alex travaillait dans un cyber café et était préposé aux ordinateurs. Étant doué en informatique, il s'occupait de vérifier s'ils n'étaient pas infectés ou de temps à autre, il aidait certain internautes à s'orienter sur internet. Et lorsque tout tournait bien, il s'occupait des jeux en ligne, ou faisait office de vendeur que la personne désignée s'absentait. Ses efforts étaient très remarqués. Il ne travaillait cependant pas le matin. Son patron tenait à ce qu'il ne néglige pas ses cours… Il ne faisait jamais bon d'avouer à son employeur que l'on était plus scolarisé depuis plus d'un mois.

-Non, soupira-t-elle. Il n'est pas encore rentré.

-Tu as pleuré ?

Max avait remarqué les yeux rouges et gonflés que son amie n'avait pu dissimulés plus longtemps. Maria, gênée, se dépêcha de se diriger vers la cuisine pour s'atteler à la vaisselle. Elle se força une nouvelle fois à sourire ; mais craqua bien vite. Elle ne voulait plus mentir, quitte à déprimer toute la petite compagnie, il fallait qu'elle se confie, qu'elle évacue ce qu'elle ressentait. Elle soupira et retourna au salon.

-Je n'en peux plus Max. Je craque. Je veux rentrer à Roswell. Michael me manque. Liz me manque. Même ma mère me manque. J'en ai assez de cette situation.

Elle se laissa tomber sur le divan lit et se remit à pleurer. Max vint s'asseoir à ses cotés. Il savait qu'il était le seul à pouvoir lui remonter le moral. Il était le pilier de son petit groupe. Alex et Kyle étaient de nature pessimiste et Maria –il le savait, il n'était pas idiot- craquait presque tous les jours. Il espérait trouver les mots pour la réconforter. Il savait que plus le temps passait, moins il serait simple de la consoler ; mais il fallait au moins qu'il essaie.

-Je sais que c'est dur ; mais nous devons tenir jusqu'à ce que Liz aille mieux.

-Combien de temps Max ? Des semaines ? Des mois ?

-Ou des années, ajouta Kyle avec tout le pessimisme qui le caractérisait.

Il fut fusillé du regard par son compagnon. Réalisant que sa remarque était inappropriée, bien que parfaitement réaliste, il s'éloigna. Max n'avait pas besoin de lui dans les pattes pour aider maria à se sentir mieux. L'extra-terrestre voulut ajouter un mot gentil à l'égard de Maria ; mais le téléphone sonna.

-Ce doit être Michael, dit-elle la voix pleine d'espoir.

Elle se releva d'un bond et se rua sur l'appareil. Elle bouscula presque Kyle. Celui-ci haussa les sourcils. Un coup de fil de Michael ne pourrait que lui faire du bien. Elle le saisit fermement et la voix pleine de conviction elle dit :

-Allo ?

-Maria ! Ma chérie, c'est toi.

-Maman ?

Max se leva à son tour. Kyle se retourna, étonné.

-Maman ? s'étonna Kyle.

Kyle et Max échangèrent un regard emprunt de doute. Jim Valenti avait fini par céder devant la tornade De Luca. Ils s'approchèrent de Maria afin d'entendre ce qu'elle avait à lui dire. Le cœur de max tambourinait dans sa poitrine. Il espérait que le père de Kyle n'avait en rien révélé leur emplacement. Il se rassura en se disant que si c'était le cas, la mère de Maria aurait sauté dans le premier avion et qu'ils l'auraient retrouvée sur le porche.

-Oui. C'est bien moi, poursuivit Amy. Et j'aimerais savoir ce que tu fais dans l'Illinois ? D'ailleurs où dans l'Illinois ? Jim n'a pas voulu m'en dire plus. Tu vas bien ? Mon dieu ma chérie, si tu savais comme j'étais inquiète pour toi.

-Je vais bien maman. Je t'assure.

-Mais qu'est ce qui t'a pris de partir comme ça ?

-J'en avais besoin.

Maria avait dit cela de manière très convaincante. Que pouvait-elle dire d'autre ? C'était la première chose qui lui était passée par l'esprit. Il n'y avait pas trente six millions d'excuses qui tenaient. En rien Amy De Luca en pouvait être impliquée dans le complot extra-terrestre. Maria confia à sa mère qu'elle s'était sentie étouffée chez elle durant le dernier mois qu'elle avait passé à Roswell. Mentir à sa mère lui faisait mal au cœur, mais c'était la seule solution. Elle expliqua posément qu'elle avait simplement eu besoin de se changer l'esprit. Elle savait que sa mère aurait désapprouvé ; par conséquent, elle ne lui en avait pas touché un mot.

-Tu as pensé à tes cours ? À ton avenir ? Quand vas-tu revenir ?

Amy de Luca paraissait complètement désespérée. Elle n'oublia pas de demander également des nouvelles de la vieille Jetta rouge. Depuis que Maria était partie avec elle Amy avait dû, dans un premier temps faire tous ses déplacements à pied, pour ensuite investir dans une voiture d'occasion, qui à ses dires ne tiendrait plus longtemps. Maria soupçonnait sa mère d'utiliser la voiture comme un argument pour la faire revenir à la maison.

-Je ne peux rien te dire maman. Je ne le sais pas moi-même.

-Promets-moi que tu reviendras !

-Je ne…

-Je t'en prie.

Maria hésita un instant. Elle ne savait pas si elle pourrait un jour rentrer chez elle, à Roswell. Cette pensée la frappa et les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Sa mère appela son nom une fois de plus. Maria baissa les yeux.

-Je reviendrai, promit-elle quand même à sa mère.

Elle conclut rapidement la discussion et raccrocha sous le regard confus de Max et Kyle. Elle plaça une main devant sa bouche comme pour retenir ses pleurs. Elle était au bord des larmes. Elle dût prendre appui sur le plan de travail, sentant ses jambes soudain faibles. La clé tourna alors dans la serrure et Alex ouvrit la porte.

-Salut tout le monde, sourit-il. Comment va la petite famille ?

Il constata rapidement que l'humeur n'était pas à la plaisanterie, lorsque Max et Kyle lui lancèrent un regard peu amène.

-Quoi ? J'ai dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ?

Isabel était allée faire une courte sieste afin de récupérer quelques heures de sommeil. Le lieu où elle résidait depuis plus d'un mois et demi avait beau être absolument magnifique, elle n'arrivait jamais à trouvé le sommeil. Elle tentait de se montrer productive et écrivait beaucoup. Elle avait tenté de se dégoter un petit boulot, mais sans succès. Isabel ne savait pas faire grand-chose de ses dix doigts, et n'avait pas envie de faire certaines choses. Elle se voyait mal, comme Liz, travailler dans un fast food. Elle préférait de loin un travail de secrétaire. Cependant, il n'était pas facile d'être engagée lorsque l'on ne possédait aucun diplôme, pas même celui du lycée. Jesse, lui, travaillait toute la journée et elle commençait à être à court d'occupation. Ne pouvant utiliser ses pouvoirs, elle s'amusait comme elle pouvait, avec ce qu'elle avait. Elle avait plusieurs fois déjà refait la décoration de l'appartement, changeant les meubles de place à sa guise. Chaque soir, lorsqu'il rentrait, Jesse ne savait jamais comment il allait trouver son salon. Après un mois et demi à changer les meubles toutes les semaines, elle commençait à arriver au bout des dispositions possibles. En outre, cette activité commençait à l'énerver plus qu'autre chose. À présent, tout ce qui lui restait, c'était sa sieste. Elle ne pouvait même plus visiter les rêves des gens. Isabel soupira.

-Quelle vie !

Elle s'ennuyait de ses amis. Elle savait qu'en leur compagnie, elle aurait trouvé de quoi faire. Ils auraient discuté pendant des heures. Elle aurait passé un moment avec les filles à parler chiffons. Ils auraient, pourquoi pas, été au cinéma. Kyle lui manquait beaucoup aussi. S'il avait été là, elle aurait passé un moment plus agréable. Il aurait sans doute dû travailler aussi durant la journée. Mais elle aurait au moins eu ce réconfort de l'avoir auprès d'elle pour de longues soirées. Ils se seraient de temps à autre préparé un plateau repas et auraient mangé devant la télé. Peut-être qu'à l'occasion, ils se seraient faussement disputés. Il aurait fini par la chatouiller, il aurait fait une trêve et Isabel l'aurait ensuite attaqué par surprise. Il se serait sans doute avoué vaincu quelques minutes plus tard dans le seul but de la laisser gagner. Isabel sourit légèrement. Ce scénario n'était hélas que chimères vaines. Elle finit tout de même par s'endormir.

-Moi, Isabel Amanda Evans, je te prends, Jesse Esteban Ramirez pour légitime époux…

Isabel était vêtue d'une magnifique longue robe blanche et se tenait face à Jesse sous le regard d'une foule admiratrice. À ses cotés, Maria et Liz souriaient. Max, Kyle et Alex observaient attentivement la scène aux cotés de Jesse. Isabel était parfaitement heureuse en ce jour radieux. Elle leva les yeux au ciel. Le soleil brillait de mille feux. Isabel tenait fermement les mains de Jesse entre les siennes. Elle les serra d'avantage.

-Moi, Jesse Esteban Ramirez, je te prends Isabel Amanda Evans, pour légitime épouse.

Isabel se serait presque décroché la mâchoire tant elle souriait. Une porte claqua soudain. Isabel se réveilla en sursaut. Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux. Jesse pénétra alors dans sa chambre. Ce bruit sourd, c'était la porte d'entrée lorsqu'il était entré.

-Tu vas bien ? demanda-t-il. Je t'ai entendue… rire…

-Ça va. Je vais bien. Je devais rire dans mon sommeil.

Elle lui sourit. Il se releva et fit mine de s'en aller. Il venait sans doute de rentrer. Avait-elle dormi si longtemps ? Avant qu'il ne quitte la chambre, Isabel le rattrapa.

-Jesse…

Il se retourna immédiatement. Isabel hésita. Ce n'était qu'un rêve après tout. Elle lui sourit et malgré tout demanda.

-Ton deuxième prénom… est-ce… est-ce que c'est Esteban ?

Jesse fronça les sourcils.

-Oui… Comment sais-tu ça ? Tu n'as pas fait usage de tes pouvoirs, n'est-ce pas ?

-Non, non ! Rassure-toi. J'ai juste fait un rêve.

-Oh ! Et j'étais dedans ?

-Tu ne faisais qu'y apparaître, mentit Isabel.

Jesse lui sourit à nouveau et promit d'être plus présent lorsque de son prochain rêve. La jeune fille émit un léger rire avant de le laisser s'en aller.

-Ah, non ! Je n'espère que tu ne seras plus présent dans le prochain !

Isabel se pencha sur sa table de nuit. Elle attrapa une enveloppe et une feuille de papier. Elle se mit à écrire. Il savait qu'il fallait donner aux autres des nouvelles régulières. Même si les appels peu fréquents auraient pu suffire, Isabel tenait à écrire à son frère. Après tout, il leur fallait bien faire parvenir de l'argent aux autres, autrement que par les comptes bancaires. Ils ne savaient pas de quoi Valentin était capable. Il aurait pu les suivre à la trace en vérifiant leurs comptes… sans parler de leurs parents. À l'heure du dîner, elle rejoint Jesse, toujours troublée par son rêve.

-Tu as posté la lettre pour ton frère avec l'argent qu'il demandait ?

-J'ai terminé de l'écrire à l'instant. Je la lui enverrai demain. Crois-tu que ce soit prudent d'envoyer une telle somme d'argent par courrier ?

-À moins que tu ne veuilles faire le déplacement de Boston à Chicago, c'est le seul moyen. Et puis, c'est un chèque. Ne t'inquiète donc pas pour ça. Tout ira bien. Ils n'auront qu'à retirer la somme en liquide dans une banque.

La jeune fille jeta un regard dans le vide songeant à son frère, à Kyle, à Michael et Liz là-bas, à San Francisco. Elle referma l'enveloppe.

Il n'était ni trop tôt, ni trop tard lorsque Liz se réveilla. Un rayon de soleil venait de lui effleurer le visage. Michael, qui avait pris l'habitude de se lever de bonne heure pour s'occuper de sa petite protégée, lui sourit. Il adorait la voir se lever ainsi. Quand le soleil ne se chargeait pas de son réveil, le jeune homme lui caressait doucement la joue. Il aimait tellement ce geste, qu'il lui arrivait de refermer délibérément les rideaux.

-Salut toi, murmura-t-il.

-Mickey joli !

Liz se redressa presque instantanément et lui sauta dans les bras, comme presque tous les matins. Elle lui donna un gros bisou sur la joue. _« La période petite fille »_ pensa Michael. Il arrivait souvent à la jeune fille de se comporter comme une gamine, même la plupart du temps pour ainsi dire. Mais de temps à autre, elle était submergée par une vague de colère. Il lui arrivait d'envoyer valser ses vêtements à travers toute la pièce. Michael faisait de son mieux pour éviter qu'elle utilise ses pouvoirs. Il avait donc analysé et catégorisé tous les différents caractères de Liz.

-Une balade au parc après le petit déjeuner qu'est ce que tu en penses ?

-Tu m'offriras une glace ? Hein ? S'il te plait !

Elle le regarda en le suppliant avec ses yeux de cocker. Michael était incapable d'y résister. Il acquiesça. Il avait parfois l'impression de céder au moindre caprice de la jeune fille. Il se disait souvent qu'il n'y avait aucun mal à lui faire plaisir, il craignait cependant qu'elle ne devienne une petite fille trop gâtée. Il rit en lui-même. Il traitait parfois Liz comme sa fille, ou comme sa soeur alors qu'elle était son amie. Cette attitude trop attentive à son égard le perturbait parfois.

-Tu auras ta glace.

À nouveau Liz se jeta sur lui et le serra de toutes ses forces. Michael répondit à son étreinte. Il se sentait vraiment important pour elle. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire. Même si leur situation était précaire, une partie de lui l'appréciait.

-Je t'aime Mickey, murmura-t-elle.

-Moi aussi, je t'aime Liz.

Michael était devenu un peu comme le grand frère de Liz. Et ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Alors qu'il la tenait toujours fermement contre lui, son portable se mit soudain à vibrer. Liz se jeta sur la proche de Michael et la fouilla jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'empare du précieux objet. Elle attrapa le téléphone et appuya sur « décrocher ».

-Allo ! Déclara-t-elle d'une voix enfantine.

-Liz ?

-Maxou, sourit-elle. Je vais avoir la glace de Michael. Il va me l'offrir pour que je puisse la sucer toute crue.

-Quoi ?

Michael sourit à nouveau. Liz s'était mise à raconter toutes ses aventures avec son Mickey. Le jeune garçon s'approcha d'elle doucement, sans faire de mouvement brusque pour ne pas qu'elle se braque et retira le téléphone des mains de Liz. Il se mit à parler avec Max.

-Tu vas lui offrir ta glace ? demanda-t-il intrigué.

-On avait prévu d'aller au parc. Je lui ai promis de lui acheter une glace. Et avec la tournure de phrase…

Max sentit son cœur se serrer. Michael partageait des choses avec Liz alors que lui était loin d'elle. Il ne voulait pas, mais il sentait en lui cette jalousie envers son meilleur ami grandir. Il tenta de ne pas y penser.

-J'ai reçu l'argent qu'Isabel m'a envoyé, continua-t-il. Je t'en envoie une partie au plus vite.

-Je doute qu'il arrive si tu l'envoies par la poste. Le directeur du motel fouille tous les courriers.

-Comment fait-on alors ?

Michael savait pertinemment bien que ce moment arriverait, que quelqu'un, un jour, finirait par venir. Son esprit fonctionnait à toute vitesse pour tenter de trouver une autre solution, mais rien ne lui venait pour l'instant.

-Il faut que l'un d'entre vous prenne un avion pour San Francisco. C'est le seul moyen.

-Je viens, affirma Max.

-Max, si je suis parti avec Liz à ta place, c'est parce qu'elle ne supportait pas de se retrouver proche de toi.

À ses mots le cœur de Max eut un raté. Il en avait presque oublié que la femme qu'il aimait tant ne supportait plus sa présence. Elle était un ange au téléphone, peut-être que sa réaction serait la même en vrai. Son ami ne semblait pas de cet avis. Max eut cette impression qu'il voulait garder Liz pour lui. Il se raisonna. Michael était son meilleur ami. Il sortait avec Maria, et même si il était proche de Liz, rien ne le pousserait à éloigner Max d'elle. Comme si il avait senti la réticence de Max, Michael poursuivit son explication.

-Elle s'est adoucie depuis qu'on est partis. J'ai parfois même l'impression qu'elle redevient normale par moment. Voudrais-tu risquer de tout gâcher ?

Michael avait été plus dur qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité. « Gâcher » mais pourquoi diable avait-il dit ça ? Le sentiment d'être mis à l'écart ne fit que grandir en Max. Il eut un silence presque gênant entre les deux jeunes hommes.

-Je t'envoie Kyle, annonça tout simplement Max.

Il avait été blessé par les mots de son ami. Ce n'était pas la peine de le nier. Il raccrocha sans ajouter un mot de plus et sans que son ami ait l'occasion de le faire. Il avait trop peur d'entendre une nouvelle fois que Liz ne voulait pas de lui. Michael soupira. Il avait senti dans le ton de la voix de Max qu'il était peiné de ne pouvoir être auprès de sa petite amie. Il se massa les tempes un moment. Liz lui attrapa le bras.

-On y va, sourit-elle.

-Oui. On y va.

Il la prit par le bras et l'entraîna à l'extérieur, tout en songeant à Max. Liz, insouciante, souriait constamment. C'était peut-être elle qui avait le plus de chance. Elle ne réalisait pas ce qu'il se passait et profitait tout simplement des moments de bonheur qui lui étaient donné.

Max prit un moment avant de rejoindre les autres pour le donner des nouvelles. Il voulait se redonner une contenance. Il savait bien qu'il paraîtrait étrange s'il y allait tout de suite. Il prit une grande bouffée d'air et se dirigea vers le groupe. Il attrapa Kyle par l'épaule.

-Il faut que tu me rendes un service.

-Max, on a été jusqu'à partager le même lit, alors tu peux tout me demander.

-Est-ce que tu pourrais aller à San Francisco déposer l'argent, pour Liz et Michael.

-Bien sûr…

Max s'assit dans le divan. Il se devait de rester calme, pour le groupe. Maria le regardait d'un air suspicieux. D'un geste vif de la main, Max balança tous les coussins à terre.

-Gandhi sent monter la frustration, ironisa Kyle. Laisse-moi deviner. T'es amoureux d'une fille qui passe toutes ses journées avec ton meilleur ami.

Il ne voulait pas en parler. Bien sûr qu'il se sentait frustré. Il aurait tant souhaité être là-bas, avec elle, celle qu'il aimait tant. Mais c'était Michael qui s'en occupait, lui qui la voyait chaque jour se réveiller, sourire. Max en était malade.

Quelques jours plus tard, Kyle quittait Chicago en direction de San Francisco. Il avait réussi à avoir un aller/retour le même jour et pour un prix qui ne mettait en rien leur budget en péril. Après les dernières recommandations de max, il embarqua.

Son avion atterrit vers onze heures. Arrivé à l'aéroport, Kyle prit un taxi qui l'amena au motel où séjournaient ses amis. Il arriva assez rapidement à l'adresse que Michael lui avait indiquée. L'homme à la réception n'avait, en effet, pas l'air digne de confiance. Kyle hésita un instant à s'adresser à lui. Après quelques secondes, il lui demanda :

-Bonjour, sourit amicalement Kyle. Je souhaiterais voir Michael Guérin.

-Chambre douze. Premier étage, grogna le vieil homme.

-Merci bien.

Kyle fit quelques pas vers l'ascenseur mais se ravisa bien vite en constatant l'état dans lequel il se trouvait. Il songea un instant au confort qu'ils avaient, eux, à Chicago, et fut soudain désolé pour Liz et Michael. Il savait pour l'avoir entendu en parler qu'Isabel et Jesse ne vivait pas dans la misère non plus, que du contraire.

-On a finalement bonne vie, se murmura-t-il à lui-même.

Il monta les escaliers quatre à quatre pour éviter de trop traîner dans les couloirs. Vu l'endroit, les autres locataires ne devaient pas être très fréquentable. Il frappa à la porte de la chambre numéro douze.

-Qui est-ce ? demanda une voix ?

-Michael ? C'est Kyle

Michael s'assurait toujours de l'idée de la personne qui lui rendait visite. Il se doutait que s'il s'agissait de leurs ennemis, ils ne se donneraient pas la peine de frapper à la porte. Cependant, il préférait prendre ses précautions au cas où il s'agissait d'autres personnes du coin que Michael n'avait pas spécialement envie de voir à sa porte. Il ouvrit à son ami.

-Entre, lui dit-il. J'allais réveiller Liz.

Kyle découvrit avec stupeur le lieu délabré où ses amis étaient obligés de vivre, et une fois de plus il s'en senti désolé. L'endroit était lugubre. Le papier peint tombait des murs à certains endroits. Le plafond était noirci par l'humidité. Kyle s'étonnait même qu'il n'y ait pas de fuite dans leur salle de bain.

-Ce n'est pas le César Palace, admit Michael. Mais on en a fait notre petit chez nous.

-Si Liz se sent bien, c'est le principal.

Michael sourit. Liz se sentait bien avec lui sans doute autant qu'il se sentait bien avec elle. Il regarda en direction des lits. Il mourrait d'envie de la réveiller en lui caressant délicatement sa joue si douce. Il craignait que ce geste ne soit mal pris par Kyle. Pourtant, il n'y avait rien de mal là dedans. C'était comme leur petit rituel.

-Il faudrait peut-être la réveiller, proposa-t-il à Kyle.

-Oui. Tu as raison. J'ai mon vol de retour en fin d'après midi. Et je dois faire un rapport complet sur Liz à Max.

Michael songea soudain à son ami et aux dernières paroles qu'il lui avait dites. Kyle devança son ami et arriva près du lit où Liz dormait. Michael sentit son cœur se serrer à l'idée que ce soit Kyle qui réveille sa protégée.

-Attends, tenta de le rattraper Michael.

Kyle était déjà au chevet de la jeune fille. Elle était paisiblement étendue sur le ventre. Liz avait pris cette habitude en dormant sur les matelas peu confortable du motel. Kyle se pencha sur elle et lui caressa la joue pour la réveiller. Michael se mordilla le bout des doigts.

-Liz, murmura Kyle.

Il passait toujours sa main sur sa joue ce qui agaçait de plus en plus Michael, jaloux comme pas deux. C'était son truc à lui, uniquement à lui. Mais rien ne lui permettait de réagir.

-Il est l'heure de se lever.

Kyle dégagea une mèche de cheveu du front de Liz et l'y embrassa. Michael enrageait. Il se rongeait toujours les ongles. Il faisait les cent pas autour des lits. Était-ce de la colère ce qu'il ressentait de manière si intense ? Soudain, sans qu'il n'ait compris pourquoi, la lampe de chevet explosa en mille morceaux. Kyle regarda Michael, qui ne semblait pas avoir compris ce qu'il venait de se passer.

-Qu'est-ce que ?

Liz se réveilla en sursaut.

Roswell, Nouveau Mexique, Valentin Perkins, allongé sur un lit, songeur, se redressa lui aussi, un sourire diabolique affiché sur ses lèvres. Il venait de sentir le pouvoir. Dans un mouvement vif, il se mit sur ses deux pieds.

-San Francisco, murmura-t-il.

Il se leva et agrippa son portable. Il composa un numéro et laisse sonner jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un réponde. Valentin avait toujours eu un faible pour la technologie humaine. Il jubilait. Il trépignait d'impatience de murmurer ces mots :

-Ils sont à San Francisco. Rameutez les autres.

Il n'ajouta pas un mot et raccrocha. Son rictus cruel s'agrandit encore et encore laissant voir ses brillantes dents blanches. Il allait enfin pouvoir les retrouver et mettre un terme à cette lutte. Un mois et demi qu'il attendait un faux pas de leur part. Il les avait cherché, mais en était vite arrivé à la conclusion qu'ils avaient quitté la ville. Plutôt que de se mettre à chercher au hasard, il avait fait preuve de patience, et celle-ci venait d'être récompensée.

San Francisco…

-Mais qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

-J'en sais rien.

-Michael, ça venait de toi ?

-Je crois.

Il regarda son ami un air désolé sur le visage. Il savait parfaitement bien ce qu'il s'était passé. Il avait été tellement en colère et jaloux de Kyle lorsqu'il caressait la joue de Liz et lui embrassait le front que ses pouvoirs lui avait échappé. Il avait passé tout ce temps à essayer d'empêcher une catastrophe avec Liz qu'il n'avait jamais songé qu'il pourrait être à l'origine d'un éventuel dérapage. Le cœur de Michael battait à toute allure.

-Je crois que je l'ai fait exploser. Mais je ne voulais pas.

-Mais qu'est ce qui t'a pris de faire ça ?

Kyle avait hurlé si fort qu'il aurait pu sortir Liz de sommeil si cette dernière n'avait pas déjà été réveillée par l'explosion de la lampe de chevet.

-Je ne sais pas. Je ne me suis pas contrôlé.

Michael avait enfoui ses mains dans ses poches et tournait en rond comme un gamin qui aurait fait une bêtise. Il se fit penser à Liz. Kyle, soupira.

-Mickey ?

-Ça va aller ma puce.

-Tu l'appelles ma puce ?

-C'est pas vraiment le moment pour ça.

Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas dû l'appeler ma puce maintenant. Il savait qu'il n'avait pas agi correctement non plus. Il aurait dû être capable de se contrôler. Et pourtant, il avait craqué. Il n'avait plus supporté de voir Kyle agir ainsi avec Liz. Ses émotions avaient repris le dessus et un court instant sa jalousie s'était exprimée sans qu'il ne le souhaite. Mais pourquoi, pourquoi diable était-il jaloux ? Michael fronça les sourcils.

-Tu te rends compte de ce que ça signifie ? s'indigna Kyle.

-Ne me fait pas la morale l'humain.

-Michael, tu as utilisé tes pouvoirs. À l'heure qu'il est Valentin t'a sûrement repéré et il est en train de préparer ses troupes pour venir te réduire en cendre.

Michael jeta un coup d'œil furtif à Liz. Elle souriait, pas le moins du monde effrayée. Mais qu'avait-il fait ? Il venait de mettre ma vie sa vie en danger alors qu'il était censé la protéger. Il baissa la tête. Il n'y avait pas des dizaines d'options à présent. Il fallait qu'il agisse vite et dans l'intérêt de tous… et de Liz surtout. Il devait la protéger. Il le ferait au péril de sa vie, il combattrait seul si il le fallait. Elle en valait la peine.

-Qu'est ce que tu comptes dire à Max pour expliquer ça ?

-Écoute Kyle. Max est le moindre de mes soucis. Il faut trouver une solution.

-Si tu n'avais pas fait l'idiot tu n'aurais pas à réfléchir. Pourquoi agis-tu toujours avant de penser ?

Michael était comme ça. Un garçon à l'état sauvage, impulsif, et qui avait beaucoup de mal à réfléchir aux conséquences de ses actes. En outre, il n'y avait même pas réfléchi, il ne l'avait pas fait exprès. Ce n'était pas de sa faute si ses pouvoirs avaient tout simplement… explosé. Il se concentra, jetant un regard en biais à Liz.

-Alors, insista Kyle.

Michael regarda à nouveau Liz. Il se tourna ensuite vers Kyle et le fixa fermement. Il savait ce qu'il avait à faire. Il aviserait ensuite.

-Il faut qu'on parte…

Mais où peuvent-ils bien aller ? Kyle va-t-il rester avec eux ? Comment va réagir Max en apprenant la nouvelle ? Et pire, Les Eyes arriveront-ils à les attraper ? Liz Michael et Kyle auront-ils le temps de fuir avant l'arrive de leurs ennemis ?

Suite dans : « les jours sombres, partie 2 »


	16. Les jours sombres partie II

Roswell.

Épisode 16 : les jours sombres, partie 2.

-Vite, dans le sac, lança Michael à Kyle.

Celui-ci obéit sans protester et plaça tout un tas de vêtement dans la valise de Michael. Ses mains moites tremblaient. La moitié des affaires tombèrent au sol. Il dû se baisser pour les ramasser. Kyle ne s'était jamais senti aussi nerveux. Il l'avait bien sûr été lors de la précédente attaque des « eyes » mais son état d'ébriété lui avait fait tout prendre à la légère. Là, il avait l'impression d'une épée de Damoclès pendait au dessus de sa tête.

-Les affaires de Liz aussi.

Kyle acquiesça et s'exécuta. Il fit au plus vite. Toujours fébrile, il mit les dernières affaires de ses amis dans le sac puis se retourna violement vers le jeune homme. Il avait peut-être peur, mais le sentiment qui le dominait était la colère. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que Michael ait été aussi imprudent. Ils n'avaient pourtant qu'un seul mot d'ordre : pas de pouvoir. Kyle enrageait de savoir que leur fuite était imminente. Si Michael et Liz s'en allaient, eux allaient sans doute devoir bouger aussi, pour éviter d'être tracé.

-Tu es fier de toi, Michael ?

-Tais-toi !

-Tu te rends compte de ce que tu as fait ?

-Tu n'avais pas à la toucher !

Dans un geste de fureur, Michael agrippa Kyle et le plaqua contre un mur. Son regard était agressif. Depuis qu'il avait quitté Roswell, il s'était beaucoup attaché à Liz. Elle était devenue sa protégée. Il s'était pris d'affection pour elle. Il était à présent chargé de veiller sur elle à temps plein. Voir Kyle lui caresser la joue comme lui même avait l'habitude de la faire, ainsi que voir Liz sourire à un autre que lui, avait été insupportable. Sa jalousie avait pris le dessus. Il n'avait pas pu se contrôler. Il avait fait exploser la lampe de chevet.

-Qu'est ce qu'il te prend, Michael ?

Kyle regarda le jeune homme d'un air paniqué. Celui-ci le libéra de son emprise. Il lâcha son amis, puis, se massa les tempes, déboussolé et confus en même temps. Kyle le regardait toujours d'un air dubitatif.

-Je ne sais pas, balbutia-t-il.

Pourquoi réagissait-il aussi brutalement ? Il tenta de respirer plus calmement. Mais son cœur battait à tout rompre. Il se mit alors à se poser tout un tas de question.

-Où est ce que tu comptes aller, maintenant ? demanda Kyle.

-Je pourrais monter vers Portland.

-Moi je veux aller à Las Vegas, cria Liz en levant les bras en l'air.

Les deux garçons la regardèrent d'un air attendri. Elle souriait toujours. Rien ne pouvait casser le moral de cette Liz là. Elle était la joie de vivre du petit groupe… enfin, surtout la joie de vivre de Michael. Il était le seul à bénéficier d'un « remonte moral » maison. Michael agrippa ses affaires et sortit de la chambre, tenant Liz par se main libre. Derrière eux et chargé de l'autre valise, Kyle les suivait. Ils descendirent rapidement. Michael et Kyle chargèrent les bagages dans la petite voiture rouge. Liz s'installa à l'arrière tout en marmonnant, à nouveau, qu'elle voulait aller à Las Vegas. Michael leva la main et appela un taxi. Il poussa pratiquement Kyle à l'intérieur sans même lui laisser le temps de dire au revoir.

-Dépêche-toi, lança-t-il à Kyle. Il ne faut pas que tu manques ton avion.

-Je peux rester avec vous, si tu veux. Je pourrais…

-C'est gentil, l'interrompit Michael. Mais tu dois dire à Max ce qu'il s'est passé.

Michael pressa sa main sur l'épaule de Kyle. Il était totalement dans le taxi à présent. Michael referma la porte ne laissant pas à Kyle l'occasion de s'exprimer. Celui-ci ressortit vivement la tête par la fenêtre.

-Il voudra en savoir plus. Je lui dis quoi ?

-Dis lui que nous allons à Portland et que je l'appellerai dès que nous aurons trouvé un endroit où loger. Pour le moment, il n'y a pas lieu de s'inquiéter pour vous.

Michael pressa sa main sur le visage de Kyle cette fois. Il n'eut d'autre choix que de rentrer la tête. Il lui fit un vague signe de la main. La voiture démarra emportant Kyle. Liz bafouillait toujours des _« Je veux aller à Las Vegas »_ de moins en moins intelligibles. Michael se posta près d'elle. Il lui lança un autre regard attendri.

-Reste là deux minutes, sourit Michael. Je vais rendre les clés à la direction.

Liz sourit, comme toujours. Il s'approcha d'elle et lui déposa un léger baiser sur le front. Il lui caressa ensuite la joue. Le jeune homme s'éloigna ensuite. Il tourna au coin de la rue où était garée la voiture. Il entra dans le hall d'entrée du motel où il avait séjourné plus d'un mois. C'est là que Michael l'aperçut. Face au dirigeant, un jeune garçon d'environs dix sept ans parlait d'une voix calme.

-Ils sont arrivés, il y a plus d'un mois environs, sourit Valentin Perkins. Ça ne vous dit vraiment rien.

Le cœur de Michael eut un raté. Son sang se glaça. Il se cacha sur le côté de la porte et écouta un bout de la conversation. Mais il comprit très vite qu'il ferait mieux de filer. Valentin était déjà sur place, et avec lui, ses troupes. S'il ne voulait pas périr prématurément, il avait tout intérêt à ne pas s'attarder dans le coin.

-J'ai bien deux jeunes qui sont arrivés en février dernier. Un garçon et une fille d'à peu près votre âge.

Le vieil homme de l'accueil regardait sa liste de clients avec un intérêt certain. Valentin Perkins restait d'un calme olympien. Il ne voulait pas froisser le gérant. Il avait toujours su comment obtenir des informations. Il savait que le tenancier ne ferait pas d'histoire et lui dirait bien vite ce qu'il voulait savoir. Le vieillard lorgnait toujours sur son registre. Il leva ensuite ses yeux vers son interlocuteur, un rien amusé.

-Et entre nous, la jeune fille avait l'air un peu dérangée.

Valentin hocha la tête sans tenir attention à la remarque. C'était eux. Il en était certain. Ou tout du moins, il s'agissait d'une partie d'entre eux. Ils avaient été assez fins que pour ne pas se déplacer en groupe. Il en traquait donc deux. Une fois qu'il les aurait retrouvé, il les forcerait à perler et en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, il saurait où se trouvaient les autres. Un rire lui échappa. À présent, ils étaient à sa merci. Il sentit un bonheur immense l'envahir à cet instant précis. Il se pencha vers le gérant.

-Savez-vous où ils sont maintenant ?

-Vous avez de la chance.

-Vraiment ?

-Je les ai vus faire leurs valises. Je pense bien qu'ils prévoyaient de partir aujourd'hui même. Quel hasard tout de même que vous leur rendiez visite aujourd'hui.

-Oui, certes. Je trépigne d'impatience de les revoir.

Valentin sourit mesquinement. Oui, il était plein de vie, et d'espoir. Enfin, il allait avoir sa vengeance tant attendue et, après tout, bien méritée. Si ils étaient deux, Valentin supposait qu'il s'agissait du roi et de sa protégée humaine. C'était parfait, juste parfait. Il allait commencer par éliminer le leader et ensuite il se chargerait des sous-fifres.

-Ils doivent encore remettre les clés. Vous pouvez les attendre ici.

-Bien, murmura-t-il en se retournant vers la porte d'entrée.

Mais Michael avait filé, sans prendre la peine de remettre les clés. Il les avait laissées dans la boite aux lettres du motel pour être certain que quelqu'un les trouverait et n'avait pas demandé son reste. Il avait pris le volant de la Jetta rouge et avait mis les voiles.

-Allô, fit Max en décrochant le téléphone.

-Max, c'est Isabel. Tu as un moment ?

-Bien sûr, dit Max sur un ton qui se voulait convainquant.

Pourtant, il n'en était rien. Le jeune homme attendait des nouvelles de Liz et s'impatientait de ne pas en avoir. Kyle ne devait pas tarder ; mais Max avait du mal à cacher son impatience. Le jeune homme n'avait pas appelé. Max ne considérait pas ce geste comme particulièrement alarmant, mais il avait hâte d'entendre le rapport qu'il aurait à lui faire sur Liz. Il espérait toujours entendre une bonne nouvelle, apprendre sa guérison, même si plus le temps passait, plus les chances étaient faibles. Il voulait juste y croire.

-Tu as déjà fait des rêves étranges, demanda alors Isabel le sortant de ses réflexions. Des rêves très étranges…

-Tu veux dire, à propos de notre planète ?

-Plutôt des rêves qui concernent le domaine personnel.

Max marqua une pause. Sa sœur serait-elle capable de lui parler… de ce « genre » de chose ? Il avait peur de comprendre. Il se racla le fond de la gorge tentant de trouver les mots justes pour commencer cette conversation.

-Des rêves assez…, commença-t-il sur un ton plutôt lent.

-Non ! pas ces étranges là, s'indigna Isabel.

-Sois plus claire, alors.

La jeune fille prit une grande bouffée d'air. Elle avait du mal à s'exprimer tout simplement parce qu'elle-même ne comprenait pas ce qu'il lui était arrivé. Elle n'avait fait ce rêve qu'une seule fois et pourtant, il continuait à la hanter. Lorsqu'elle fermait les yeux, elle se revoyait soudain devant l'autel, en train de dire oui à Jesse… si encore il s'était s'agi de Kyle, elle ne se serait pas posé autant de question.

-Tu as déjà rêvé de ton mariage avec quelqu'un qui n'est pas la personne que tu aimes ?

-C'est ça ton rêve ? s'étonna Max qui s'attendait à bien pire.

Isabel eut l'impression que son frère se moquait d'elle. à l'entendre, il rêvait de ce genre de chose à longueur de temps.

-Oui, bougonna-t-elle.

Max eut un léger rire. Finalement, parler à sa sœur le détendait quelque peu. Il avait bien fait de lui accorder un peu de son temps.

-Isabel, ce n'est qu'un rêve. Ça ne signifie absolument rien. Tu es loin de Kyle et ton subconscient te joue des tours.

-Tu as sans doute raison.

-Bien sûr que j'ai raison.

La jeune fille se frotta le front, apaisée, mais pas rassurée pour autant. Max avait un instant craint que la situation ne se dégénère encore plus. Il avait cru que sa sœur allait lui annoncer que quelque chose se passait mal à Boston. Il n'aurait pas supporté cette idée.

-Au fait, poursuivit-elle. Comment vont Liz et Michael ? Toujours aucune amélioration dans son état ?

Max soupira. Il n'y avait pas grand-chose à dire non. Il secoua la tête tout en sachant qu'Isabel ne pouvait pas le voir, simple réflexe moteur.

-Non. Elle ne va pas mieux. Kyle est allé les voir pour leur apporter de l'argent.

-Ça fait plus d'un mois déjà que ça dure…

-Je sais.

-J'aimerais rentrer chez nous Max. Chez nous à Roswell…

Le jeune homme ne comprenait que trop bien ce que sa sœur ressentait. Lui aussi aurait tant aimé rentrer et recommencer à vivre normalement. Il regrettait presque la bonne vieille époque où son seul souci était de faire le mur pour éviter que sa mère ne découvre qu'il voyait sa petite amie en secret. Aujourd'hui, il y songeait avec beaucoup de mélancolie. Il avait plusieurs fois l'envie folle de grimper dans sa voiture et de retourner à Roswell. Mais il fallait d'abord vaincre leurs ennemis, les Eyes. Et sans Liz, c'était toujours impossible…

Max avait à présent raccroché le téléphone. Il était assis dans le fauteuil et observait sa pierre, qu'il tenait fermement dans sa main. Maria fit son entrée avec des sacs de provisions plein les bras, qu'elle déchargea dans la cuisine. Elle se rua ensuite sur Max.

-Alors, s'impatienta-t-elle. Tu as des nouvelles de Liz et Michael ?

-Aucune. Kyle n'est toujours pas rentré. Son avion n'a même pas encore atterri.

-Tu as vérifié ?

Max leva la main.

-Quatre fois.

-J'espère qu'il ne leur est rien arrivé !

Michael avait déposé les clés dans la boite aux lettres de la direction et s'était rapidement dirigé vers la voiture. Il avait repris la route. Liz et lui roulaient ver le nord en direction de Portland. La jeune fille, qui pour la première fois depuis leur départ, s'était installé à l'avant, boudait sur son compagnon. Le changement d'air n'avait pas l'air de lui plaire. Ou plutôt, la destination que Michael avait choisie ne lui plaisait pas.

-Je voulais aller à Las Vegas, grommela-t-elle.

-Et bien, ce sera pour une autre fois.

Liz commença à tripoter tout ce qu'elle trouvait. Michael l'arrêta et retira tout objet susceptible d'être manipulé. Ce qui n'empêchait pas Liz d'être des plus énervantes. N'ayant plus rien à chipoter, elle se mit à regarder tout ce qu'elle pouvait, jusqu'au volant de Michael, approchant son visage à quelques centimètres de celui-ci.

-Arrête ça.

-Si on va à Las Vegas.

-On n'ira pas à Las vegas.

Liz se redressa et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. Elle fit une moue des plus désapprobatrices, tenta ensuite de faire les yeux doux à Michael, ce qui, pour la première fois, ne marcha pas. Elle comprit alors qu'il était inutile d'insister. Elle n'en avait pas pour autant fini avec son compagnon. Elle sourit et se pencha vers lui pour lui murmurer :

-J'ai faim.

Il l'ignora un instant. Elle lui sourit. Il ne put alors s'empêcher de répondre. Il sourit à son tour. Comment avait-il pu mettre sa vie en danger ? Elle était si fragile. Il s'en voulait énormément pour ce qui était arrivé.

-J'ai faim, répéta Liz. Et on n'a pas mangé ce midi, Mickey.

-Tu veux qu'on s'arrête pour acheter quelque chose ?

Elle hocha la tête en signe d'acquiescement. Quelques kilomètres plus loin, Michael gara la voiture sur le bord de la route, devant une espèce de fast-food. Liz sautillait gaiement à l'idée d'enfin se rassasier. Elle le regarda avec insistance lorsqu'il vint pour lui ouvrir la portière. Michael crut un instant qu'elle avait repris ses esprits tant elle ne semblait plus innocente du tout. Il chassa ses pensées et se contenta de lui sourire en retour.

-Ici, on va pouvoir manger, dit-il.

-Je dois d'abord aller au petit coin.

Il leva les yeux au ciel mais l'accompagna tout de même jusqu'à la porte des « splendides » cabinets en extérieur. Il attendit un instant. Liz en ressortit assez vite, reprenant son éternel refrain qu'elle aimait tant :

-Je veux aller à Las Vegas, recommença-t-elle.

-Non, non et non. On en a déjà parlé.

Une fois de plus, elle le supplia de ses petits yeux de cocker et tenta du mieux qu'elle put de faire craquer Michael. Sa première tentative s'était avérée infructueuse, peut-être aurait-elle plus de chance en y mettant plus de volonté.

-Si tu dis oui, promit-elle, je te ferai un bisou.

-C'est tentant, sourit-il. Mais… non !

-Allez ! râla Liz.

Le jeune homme voulut se dégager et retourner à la voiture mais, elle l'attrapa violemment, le plaqua contre le mur et l'embrassa sauvagement. Dans un mouvement de réflexe, Michael la repoussa.

-Qu'est ce que tu me fais, là ?

Il dévisagea un instant sa compagne. Ce qui lui suffit pour s'apercevoir que la douce petite fille innocente qui avait habitée Liz ces dernières semaines, semblait avoir totalement disparue. Il n'avait donc pas rêvé tout à l'heure lorsqu'elle était sortie de la voiture. Quelque chose en elle avait changé. Il ignorait pourquoi. Il ne voulait pas savoir pourquoi, il voulait juste savoir quelle version de Liz avait pris la relève. L'aperçu qu'il avait eu ne présageait rien de bon.

-Mickey, je te rappelle que je suis comme toi. Je peux sentir les émotions des autres quand elles sont assez fortes. Et là…

Elle se mordilla la lèvre inférieure.

-Ton désir pour moi est… plus qu'assez grand pour que je le ressente.

Elle avait raison, horriblement raison. Depuis qu'il avait vu Kyle la toucher –peut-être même avant- Michael s'était senti attiré par Liz. Il avait envie de la prendre dans ses bras, de la serrer contre lui, de la toucher, de constamment l'avoir à proximité… de l'embrasser peut-être même. Il détourna le regard. Cette Liz ne lui plaisait qu'à moitié. Elle arrivait à faire ressortir tout ce qu'il mettait tant d'énergie à enfouir en lui.

-Alors, lui murmura-t-elle à l'oreille. On va à Las Vegas ?

Elle passa doucement ses mains dans son dos. Elles descendirent jusqu'aux reins. Elle colla Michael à son propre corps. Elle approcha ses lèvres de son cou et l'embrassa doucement.

-Alors ?

Pour toute réponse, Michael agrippa Liz par les épaules, la retourne et la plaqua à son tour contre un mur. Il savait qu'elle le provoquait du mieux qu'elle pouvait, mais il sentait également que l'envie de résister le quittait peu à peu.

-Ne me fais pas du chantage…

-En quoi c'est du chantage, murmura-t-elle en mordillant son oreille. C'est une… proposition… alléchante, n'est-elle pas ?

Michael tentait de garder une contenance, mais la main de Liz passant dans son entrejambe eu raison de sa résistance. Il approcha ses lèvres des siennes et l'embrassa passionnément. Elle plaça ses jambes autour de la taille du jeune homme répondant ardemment à son baiser. Les mains de Michael se promenaient sans honte sur le corps de sa compagne. Leur étreinte était fusionnelle, passionnelle et très osée. La Liz naïve qu'avait été la jeune fille ces derniers temps disparaissait à mesure que sa langue croisait celle de Michael. Loin d'être redevenue elle-même, Liz avait troqué sa personnalité enfantine contre une personnalité plus extravertie…

-C'est pas vrai ! s'énerva Max en regardant à nouveau l'heure qu'il était.

Il se leva d'un bond. Alex était rentré et, tout comme Maria, était anxieux à l'idée d'avoir des nouvelles de leurs trois amis. Ils faisaient tous les cent pas dans l'appartement sans trop savoir comment occuper ce temps qui visiblement ne se décidait pas à s'écouler normalement. Max se massa la nuque.

-Ce n'est pas normal, sanglota Maria. À l'heure qu'il est Kyle devrait être de retour.

-Il n'avait peut-être plus envie de dormir avec Max, plaisanta Alex, rentré de son travail quelques minutes plus tôt, pour essayer de détendre l'atmosphère.

Ils se tournèrent tout deux vers lui et le regardèrent d'une manière qui lui fit bien sentir que sa plaisanterie n'était pas la bienvenue en ce moment.

-Oubliez ça, marmonna-t-il en guise d'excuse.

Il fallut encore dix longues minutes avant que Kyle ne fasse son apparition. Il était en nage. Il avait fait son possible pour revenir le plus vite possible, mais son vol avait été retardé, il avait ensuite fallu qu'il trouve un taxi qui n'avait pas pu le déposer jusqu'ici pour il ne savait quelle raison, il n'avait pas tout compris à ce que lui disait le chauffeur, visiblement étranger.

-Enfin, s'exclama Max à son arrivée.

-Merci, je vais bien. Ravi de vous revoir aussi.

Mais lui n'avait pas de temps à perdre. Il voulait savoir comment allait sa Liz. Rien d'autre ne lui importait.

-Alors ? demanda-t-il.

Kyle était essoufflé. Il avait manifestement fait son possible pour arriver au plus vite. Il aurait aimé que ses amis lui portent un peu plus d'intérêt mais il comprenait leur impatience. Il reprit un peu de souffle. Le premier mot qui lui sortit de la bouche fut :

-Portland.

-Portland, s'étonna Maria.

-Ils sont partis à Portland.

L'interrogation se lut sur les trois visages. Kyle s'était dirigé vers la cuisine pour se servir un verre d'eau qu'il estimait bien mérité. Il haletait moins à présent.

-Quoi ? finit par dire Max toujours interloqué.

-Portland. Une petite ville sur la côte est. Tu n'as jamais révisé ta géographie ?

-Je sais où se trouve Portland, s'énerva-t-il. Ce que j'aimerais savoir, c'est pourquoi ils y sont allés !

Kyle lâcha enfin son sac de voyage et déposa le verre d'eau qu'il venait d'avaler d'une traite. Il s'affala dans le fauteuil et poussa un soupir de soulagement. Il reprit son souffle et entreprit de raconter à ses amis ce qu'il s'était passé. Devait-il dire que Michael avait été jaloux et qu'il avait tout fait explosé ?

-Les Eyes les auraient probablement retrouvés, expliqua-t-il. Michael a pensé qu'ils n'étaient plus en sécurité à San Francisco.

-Et pourquoi Michael a-t-il pensé ça ? demanda Maria plus qu'intriguée par le récit de Kyle.

Kyle haussa les épaules. Il ne voulait pas mentir à ses amis et pourtant il savait que la vérité ferait non seulement du mal à Max mais aussi à Maria. Il avait été témoin de beaucoup de choses en peu de temps. Un lien très fort s'était tissé en Liz et Michael. Il n'était pas certain que leur partenaire respectif ait envie de le savoir.

-La seule chose qui aurait pu guider les Eyes jusqu'à eux, réfléchit Max à haute voix. C'est…

Il leva les yeux vers son ami toujours confortablement assis dans son fauteuil. Son cœur s'était mis à battre la chamade.

-Liz a utilisé ses pouvoirs ? s'inquiéta Max.

-Pas exactement, grinça Kyle.

-Quoi ? C'est quoi, alors ? s'impatienta Alex qui avait gardé une oreille attentive sur la conversation.

Kyle regarda Max. Celui-ci comprit en un instant ce qu'il voulait dire. Non, Liz n'avait pas utilisé ses pouvoirs, elle…

-Max, qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? demanda Maria ayant vu les yeux de son ami changer d'expression.

-C'est Michael.

-Quoi, Michael ?

-Il a utilisé ses pouvoirs.

-Enfin Max. Ce n'est pas possible, le défendit Maria. Il savait très bien qu'il ne devait pas.

Elle regarda Kyle, le suppliant de nier ce que Max venait de dire. Mais il n'en fit rien. C'était la stricte vérité. Michael avait utilisé ses pouvoirs et avait mis sa vie ainsi que celle de Liz en danger. Maria se sentit soudain dévastée.

-Mais pourquoi a-t-il fait ça ? s'écria Maria les larmes lui montant aux yeux.

Max lança un regard à Kyle qui montrait bien que lui aussi avait envie de connaître le fin mot de l'histoire. Mais l'heure n'était pas du tout à ça. Il fallait rester concentré. Kyle savait qu'en dire plus ne ferait que semer la zizanie.

-Comment saurons nous qu'ils vont bien ?

-Michael nous appellera dès qu'ils seront arrivés à Portland.

Un lourd silence s'installa, le genre de silence que tout le monde pense à briser sans que personne jamais ne le fasse. Pour éviter le malaise entre ses amis, Max se leva d'un bon et se dirigea vers la cuisine.

-Je vais appeler Isabel.

Max attrapa le téléphone et composa le numéro de sa sœur.

Isabel appuya sur le bouton rouge de son portable et le déposa sur la table tout en soupirant longuement. Elle passe une main dans ses longs cheveux blonds. Elle entendit alors des pas. Jesse entra alors dans le salon.

-C'était ton frère ?demanda-t-il.

-Oui, soupira Isabel.

-Tu vas bien ? Tu as l'air fatigué.

-On peut dire ça comme ça.

Elle s'assit à la table et plaça ses mains sur son front. Jesse s'assit en face d'elle et la fixa un moment. Les nouvelles que son frère venait de lui apporter n'étaient pas vraiment bonnes. Rien n'évoluait pour eux, et la situation pour les autres semblait même se dégrader. Isabel pensait de plus en plus que rester cachait ne les menait à rien. Elle était consciente qu'ils étaient plus faibles sans Liz ; mais une partie d'elle mourrait d'envie de rentrer, de faire face tout simplement. Elle n'était pas du genre à être inactive.

-J'en ai assez de rester ici, déclara-t-elle.

-Que t'a dit Max ?

-Liz et Michael sont partis pour Portland.

-Quoi ? s'étonna Jesse. Mais… Pourquoi ?

-Michael ! s'exaspéra Isabel. Il a utilisé ses pouvoirs indiquant à nos ennemis extra-terrestres leur position.

La jeune fille vit son compagnon se raidir quelque peu sur sa chaise. Ça lui faisait toujours bizarre d'entendre parler d'aliens et de pouvoirs aussi directement. Isabel n'avait jamais pris de gants pour parler de ces choses-là lorsque son interlocuteur connaissait son secret. Jesse détournait volontairement le regard. Il savait que ce n'était pas beaucoup signe. Seulement, il n'avait pas assez mêlé au chaos extra-terrestre que pour réaliser entièrement ce que ce faux-pas de Michael signifiait réellement.

-Ils sont bons pour fuir encore une fois.

Isabel plaqua sa main sur la table. Elle enrageait, sans avoir si c'était parce que Michael les avait mis en danger où qu'au contraire, lui, avait le droit de bouger, de changer d'endroit, de voir autre chose. Elle se retint de crier.

-J'étouffe, lâcha Isabel.

-Je te demande pardon ?

-Il fait étouffant de chaud, dévia-t-elle habilement.

Elle ne tenait pas vraiment à ce que Jesse sache qu'elle ne se sentait plus à l'aise à Boston. Il avait fait tout son possible depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés pour que ce « séjour » ne soit pas pénible pour elle. Elle ne voulait pas le blesser.

-Je vais faire un tour sur la terrasse.

Elle se redressa, adressa à Jesse un fin sourire. L'avocat lui fit un léger signe de tête. Elle ouvrit la porte vitrée qui la séparait de l'air frais. Elle s'accouda ensuite à la balustrade et s'isola avec ses pensée…

"_There's a place I dream about"…_

Mais quelle était donc cette étrange musique qui avait soudain envahi soudain l'esprit d'Isabel ? Elle crut un instant qu'elle l'avait imaginée, et pourtant, elle était tellement réelle.

"_We can begin again. Shed our skin. Let the sun shine in… At the edge of the ocean. We can start over again…"_

À l'entente de cette envoûtante mélopée, Isabel se sentit comme transportée. Elle n'était plus à Boston. Elle eut l'impression d'avoir quitté son monde, pour atterrir ailleurs, dans un tout autre univers. À nouveau, elle portait cette longue robe blanche. Elle n'était plus au balcon de son appartement. Elle était entourée d'une foule de gens et dansait, valsait presque sur une piste de danse. Des rires et des murmures l'entouraient. Tout était si clair.

-C'est le plus beau jour de ma vie, lui murmura un homme à l'oreille.

Le décor se précisa soudain. Elle pouvait très clairement voir la piste de danse et les invités. La jeune fille eut un léger frisson quand la main de l'homme se posa sur la sienne l'entraînant dans une nouvelle danse langoureuse. Isabel ne put que sourire à son mari. Elle resserra son étreinte autour de lui.

-Crois-tu que nous pourrions tous les laisser en plan et partir directement pour notre lune de miel ?

-C'est tentant, Jesse. Mais si peu convenable.

-Alors nous nous contenterons de cette danse… pour le moment.

Il la fit basculer en arrière et l'embrassa dans le cou. Il la releva et la fit tourner sur elle-même. Isabel virevolta et sa robe s'élargit sous l'effet d'une brise légère et se souleva ensuite de quelques centimètres. Elle riait aux éclats à présent. Elle s'amusait comme une petite folle. Elle était heureuse. Elle aurait voulu éprouver ce sentiment pour le reste de ses jours.

-Isabel, appela une voix lointaine.

Mais la jeune fille n'entendit pas. Elle dansait et tournait et dansait encore et encore, dans les bras de Jesse, son époux. De temps à autre, elle s'essayait à quelques pas de danse seule, puis très vite revenait auprès de son compagnon.

-Ils t'appellent, Isabel, murmura l'avocat.

-Tu divagues.

Elle ne voulait pas entendre de toute façon. Elle ne tenait pas à être dérangée. Elle savait pourtant que d'un instant à l'autre, elle serait contrainte et forcée d'abandonner son cher et tendre. Elle se serra contre elle, tentant d'oublier les murmures.

-Isabel, persista la voix se faisant plus poche, plus affirmative.

Elle avait fermé les yeux et continuait de valser dans cet univers devenu tout noir. Elle se perdit un instant dans ses pensées. Une main s'approcha d'elle la saisissant par l'épaule. La jeune fille revint sur terre en un instant.

-Isabel, la secoua Jesse Ramirez. Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ?

-Quoi, s'étonna-t-elle, ne comprenant ce qu'elle faisait les bras tendu dans les airs.

-Tu dansais.

Elle constata avec stupeur que Jesse avait raison. Elle se tenait bras tendus dans les airs, comme tenant quelqu'un dans ses bras. Elle baissa les bras. La mémoire lui revint et elle se souvint : la lune de miel, la danse, le baiser et… Jesse.

-Je… Je…, tenta-t-elle d'expliquer.

-Quoi ? Il s'agit de quelque chose d'extra-terrestre ?

L'avocat avait du faire un effort énorme pour faire passer cette remarque le plus naturellement possible. Isabel ne possédait pas la réponse à cette question. Elle n'avait pas une réelle envie de se rajouter quelques problèmes d'ordre extra-terrestre. Il avait bien assez avec ce qu'il se passait en ce moment.

-Je ne sais pas, murmura-t-elle.

Elle aurait aimé, elle aurait vraiment souhaité que cela puisse être ça. Mais qu'y avait-il d'inhumain dans le fait de rêver de son mariage. Le plus étrange était la sensation de bien être qu'elle avait ressentie. Elle ne voulait pas revenir. Elle s'était sentie si heureuse. Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux. Ce devait être ça. Son envie d'être à nouveau heureuse forçait son esprit à lui jouer des tours, et comme Jesse était celui avec lequel elle passait ses journées, il était normal que son subconscient l'ait pris pour cible.

-Je vais dans ma chambre, déclara-t-elle en écartant Jesse d'un geste vif du bras.

Elle pénétra dans le salon qu'elle traversa d'une seule traite. Elle ouvrit brusquement une porte, qu'elle referma tout aussitôt derrière elle, et se laissa lourdement tomber sur son lit. Elle s'allongea de tout son long, puis se massa les tempes quelques secondes. Jusqu'à lors, elle n'avait jamais mis en doute son amour pour Kyle. Elle était certaine de ses sentiments pour lui. Pourquoi cela arrivait-il aussi soudainement ? Pourquoi cette étrange attirance –inconscient de surcroît- pour quelqu'un comme Jesse ?

-On y est bientôt ? demanda malicieusement Liz sa main allègrement posée sur la cuisse de son compagnon.

Michael était au volant. Comme figé, les bras en avant, pareil à une statue, il fixait imperturbablement la route. Liz à ses côtés ne se privait pas de lui caresser la cuise, histoire de le mettre encore plus mal à l'aise qu'il ne l'était déjà. Depuis ce qu'il s'était passé sur le bord de la route, il n'avait plus dit un mot. Cette nouvelle Liz n'était pas sans avoir de la répartie. Il se racla le fond de la gorge.

-Alors ? insista la jeune fille.

Michael n'avait pas l'air décidé à ouvrir la bouche. Il fallait donc le décider. Elle remonta doucement la main vers l'entre jambe de son ami. Geste qui le fit sursauter.

-Tu veux arrêter ça, s'il te plait ?

Liz retira sa main avec regret et se renfonça au fond de son siège. Elle resta silencieuse un moment cherchant probablement un moyen pour qu'il la laisse faire.

-Ose me regarder dans les yeux et me dire que lorsqu'on s'est embrassé, ça ne t'a pas plu, le défia-t-elle.

Michael passa nerveusement la main dans ses cheveux.

-Bien sûr que ça m'a plu.

La jeune fille afficha alors un sourire satisfait et se pencha sur lui pour lui déposer un doux baiser sur sa joue qu'elle caressa ensuite du revers de la main. Elle était si proche que Michael pouvait sentir son parfum. Le contact de sa peau contre la sienne le rendait fou. Mais il fallait qu'il résiste à cette tentation, pour Max, pour Maria, pour préserver tout ce qu'il avait mis tant de temps à construire. Il avait eu du mal à se trouver en tant qu'humain, il n'allait pas tout gâcher parce qu'il était trop faible. Mais cette nouvelle personnalité de Liz avait réveillé en lui des désirs qu'il avait réussi à ignorer jusque là.

-Quand est-ce que tu arrêtes cette voiture pour que l'on recommence, lança-t-elle, plus que jamais déterminée à le faire craquer.

Michael détourna le regard. S'il apercevait les yeux de Liz, il était certain qu'il craquerait. Mais la jeune fille sentait ses émotions. Il la désirait d'une manière si intense, que cette simple sensation excitait Liz au plus au point.

-Jamais, répondit-il sur un ton neutre.

-Et pourquoi cela ? fit-elle taquine.

Elle passa son index dans une mèche des cheveux de son compagnon qu'elle se mit à tortiller d'une façon aguicheuse. Il fit un geste de tête pour l'éloigner. Liz, pas contrariée pour un sou, posa sa tête sur son épaule, effleurant au passage son cou avec ses lèvres. Il frissonna.

-Ouh… ça te fait de l'effet.

-Arrête… ça…

Elle n'en fit rien. Michael tenta de l'éloigner mais Liz revenait sans cesse à la charge. À ce rythme là, il ne tiendrait pas bien longtemps.

-Tu as pensé à Max ? C'est avec lui que tu sors, tu te souviens ? Et tu imagines le mal que tu ferais à Maria ? C'est ta meilleure amie.

-Il me semble qu'aucune de ces deux personnes n'est actuellement présente, sourit-elle en se contrefichant pas mal de ces troubles fêtes. Ils ne sont pas non plus obligés de le savoir… Il faut bien que tu acquières un peu d'expérience…

-Quoi ?

Michael la regarda intrigué. Que savait-elle au juste de son expérience en la matière ? Maria lui en avait-elle parlé ? Plus que probablement, et cette pensée n'avait rien de bien réjouissant. Il leva les yeux au ciel. Liz avait une fois de plus poser sa main sur la jambe de son compagnon, et souriait imperturbablement.

-Ne fais pas l'innocent. Tu ne l'as jamais fait. Ce n'est pas un crime. D'ailleurs je trouve ça encore plus excitant…

Liz se pencha et lui lécha le lobe de l'oreille. _« Cette fille est timbrée »_ pensa le jeune homme. _« Et pourtant, elle m'attire tellement… »._ Au regard que Liz venait de lui lancer, elle savait parfaitement ce qu'il avait en tête. Rien que cette idée le tuait. Il aurait pu mentir, ou nier, elle le savait de toute façon. Michael soupira.

-Arrête la voiture, lui susurra-t-elle au creux de l'oreille.

Michael tourna le volant et gara le véhicule sur le coté de la route. Le sourire de la jeune fille s'élargit d'autant plus. Il eut un moment d'hésitation. Il était parfaitement conscient –trop même- que ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire était mal. Mais lorsqu'il lança un regard en biais à Liz, il sut qu'il ne pourrait pas résister. Elle tendit la main et l'attrapa par son t-shirt. Elle l'amena près d'elle. Il se pencha alors un peu plus elle et l'embrassa fougueusement.

-On a fouillé partout patron. Aucune trace d'un des leurs.

Valentin Perkins sortit de l'ombre d'une rue de la ville de San Francisco. Son visage était tendu par la colère. Il grogna un instant. Il se dirigea vers l'un de se comparses. Tous réunis, il leur avait commandé de partir à la recherche de ses ennemis. Ses yeux reflétaient la colère, l'impatience et son immense frustration.

-Ils n'ont tout de même pas pu fuir si vite ! ragea-t-il.

-Et maintenant, patron, que fait-on ?

-Il faut fouiller toutes les villes des alentours. Ils n'ont sûrement pas du aller bien loin. Nous les retrouverons.

Valentin croisa les bras derrière son dos, irrité. Il tourna alors le dos à ses partisans. Non, ils n'avaient pas eu le temps de partir aussi vite. Ils s'étaient sans doute rendu compte de leur faute et avait décampé sans attendre. Cette manœuvre ne suffirait pas à contrer Valentin. Ils ne pouvaient pas avoir été bien loin. La lutte avec commencé et il n'allait pas laisser quoique ce soit entraver ses plans. Il les exterminerait.

-Mais, ça va prendre des jours, voire des semaines, se plaignit l'un des membres de l'assemblée.

-Ça prendra le temps que ça prendra !

Il fit volte face et s'avança aux cotés de celui qui avait fait la remarquer et le foudroya –littéralement- du regard. L'extra-terrestre fut réduit en poussière en quelques secondes à peine. Ce geste déclancha la panique dans les rangs. Le cruel homme –ou presque- fixa alors ses autres comparses. Il ricana doucement.

-Quelqu'un d'autre a envie d'ajouter quelque chose ?

Ils eurent tous un mouvement commun de recul. Valentin était un personnage infâme qui n'hésiterait pas à tuer pour atteindre ses fins. Sa cruauté était sans pareille. Il avait toujours été comme ça. Combien de ses soi disant compatriotes n'avaient pas mystérieusement péri après avoir contredit leur chef.

-Alors, au travail, ordonna-t-il.

Ils se dispersèrent tous. Aucun d'eux n'avait envie de perdre la vie. Dans leur propre intérêt, il valait mieux obéir aux ordres donnés.

Lorsque le téléphone sonna dans le petit appartement à proximité du centre de Chicago, ce fut non pas une mais quatre mains qui se ruèrent communément sur le combiné. La jeune femme l'emporta sur la gente masculine.

-Allo, fit Maria espérant de tout cœur entendre la douce voix de son petit ami.

-Maria. c'est toi ?

Michael avait mis dans le ton qu'il avait utilisé plus de culpabilité qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité. Il se racla le fond de la gorge. La jeune fille soupira de soulagement.

-Michael ! Si tu savais comme j'ai eu peur qu'il vous soit arrivé quelque chose ! On était tous mort d'inquiétude.

À ces mots, le cœur du jeune homme eut un raté. Ces paroles ne faisaient que le rendre d'autant plus coupable. Il tenta de rester le plus impassible possible afin que se voix ne le trahisse pas et que Maria ne remarque pas son malaise.

-Rassurez-vous. Tout va bien.

-Où est Liz ?

-Elle est dans la voiture. Elle dort, comme toujours.

Le cœur de Michael à nouveau se serra. Liz était loin de dormir dans la voiture. Elle ne dormait plus autant qu'avant. Elle avait trouvé bien mieux à faire. Elle était accrochée au bras de son « ami » et l'embrassait langoureusement dans le cou. Ils étaient à deux, déjà installé dans une petite chambre d'un hôtel de Las Vegas.

-Tu pourrais me passer Max, demanda doucement Michael mal à l'aise, la voix pleine de remords.

-Je t'aime, Michael, sanglota Maria.

-Ouais, fit-il sans ajouter un mot de plus.

Il s'en voulait d'être aussi froid, mais il n'était pas vraiment en état ni en position de lui murmurer des mots doux. La jeune fille passa le combiné à Max déçue de la réaction peu enthousiaste qu'il avait manifesté à son égard. Le jeune homme se jeta presque sur l'appareil pour entendre la voix de Michael et pour avoir des nouvelles de Liz.

-Alors, commença hâtivement Max. Vous êtes arrivé à Portland ?

-Pas tout à fait, grinça son meilleur ami.

-Vous y serez bientôt ? continua naïvement le jeune homme.

-On ne va plus à Portland.

Max mit quelques secondes pour réaliser ce que ami venait de lui dire. La nouvelle le bouleversait. Il y eut un silence de quelques secondes et ce fut Michael qui dût rappeler son ami à l'ordre.

-Max ?

Celui-ci sursauta légèrement. Il tentait d'imaginer Liz en voiture avec Michael en direction de Portland, puis changeant leur destination.

-Quoi ?

-On ne va plus à Portland.

-Pour quelles raisons ? où irez-vous ?

-Liz avait envie de voir La Vegas. Alors…

Max eut un pincement au cœur.

-Las Vegas ? répéta-t-il à grande peine.

Michael acquiesça. Max se sentit soudain brisé. Il sentait son esprit lui échapper. Il ne pouvait croire ce que ses oreilles venaient d'entendre. Las Vegas… C'est là, qu'un jour de pure divagation, il avait promis d'emmener Liz. Même si sur le moment, elle ne l'avait pas pris au sérieux, il avait gardé au fond de lui se souvenir si précieux, et s'étais promis qu'un jour, il lui ferait visiter la ville. Si ses souvenirs était bons, il lui avait même proposé de s'y marier à la sauvette. Tous ces beaux rêves venaient de disparaître, comme envolés !

-Bien, dit sèchement Max à l'égard de Michael. Tout ce qui m'importe c'est Liz. Alors, tant qu'elle va bien…

-Tout se passera au mieux. Je t'ai promis de veiller sur elle quoi qu'il arrive et je tiendrai ma promesse jusqu'au bout !

-Plutôt deux fois qu'une, lui murmura Liz.

-Tais-toi lui souffla Michael.

-C'est Liz ? demanda Max. Tu me la passes un moment ?

Michael sentit son cœur tambouriner contre sa poitrine. Il tendit le téléphone à Liz, en lui signalant bien qu'elle n'avait pas intérêt à faire de bêtises.

-Allo ! dit-elle d'une voix enfantine.

-Liz…

-Maxou ! Tu sais, Mickey est très gentil avec moi.

Michael fronça les sourcils. Même si cette phrase n'était pas déplacée, il savait très bien ce que Liz entendait par là. Elle le regardait toujours, une lueur de défi dans les yeux. Elle s'approcha de lui tout en discutant avec Max.

-Il s'occupe bien de moi, tu sais…

Sur ces mots, elle vola un baiser à Michael. Elle s'attaqua ensuite une fois de plus à son oreille, qu'elle semblait particulièrement aimé.

-Je crois que je vais encore avoir une glace.

Michael bondit sur Liz et lui reprit le téléphone. Il lui lança un regard peu amène avant de reprendre Max.

-C'est devenu un rituel entre vous les glaces, souffla Max.

-En quelque sorte… Max, on doit te laisser là…

Il n'avait pas envie d'avoir plus longtemps au téléphone, le petit ami de la fille pour laquelle il craquait plus qu'ouvertement. Ça n'était en rien sentimental, du moins, il ne le pensait pas. Il s'était beaucoup lié à Liz, mais la personne qu'elle était, n'était pas celle qu'il appréciait. Il était juste attiré par elle. Du moins tentait-il de s'en convaincre.

-Michael…

-Hum ?

-Je te serais reconnaissant, de ne plus mettre inutilement sa vie ne danger…

Max avait frappé là où ça faisait mal. Michael avait risqué la vie de Liz et ne se l'était bien évidemment toujours pas pardonné. Les paroles de son ami lui remémorèrent son attitude imprudente. Était-ce le choc de ce matin-là qui avait provoqué le changement de caractère de Liz ? Si c'était le cas, il était le seul responsable de tout ce qu'il s'était passé par la suite.

Le cœur en miette, Max murmura alors vaguement quelque chose d'incompréhensible qui devait signifier « au revoir » puis raccrocha. Il se retourna et se retrouva alors face à trois regards complètement médusés.

-Ils vont à Las Vegas ? s'exclama Maria outragée. Et c'est quoi cette éternelle histoire de glace ?

Max baissa les yeux. C'était insensé et pourtant le fait était là. Il était en train de vivre son pire cauchemar. Sa petite amie était partie avec son meilleur ami dans la ville de toutes les folies. Ce qui ne manqua pas de lui rappeler l'histoire de sa mère…

-Et toi tu ne dis rien ? S'étonna-t-elle. Tu te rends vraiment compte de ce qui est en train de se passer ?

Le jeune homme ne prit même pas la peine de répondre. Il fit quelques pas en direction de la table de la cuisine qu'il contourna un instant. Puis dans un geste rapide et brusque, il l'agrippa de ses deux mains tendues.

-Max, tenta de l'approcher Alex.

Dans un accès de fureur, il souleva la table qu'il envoya valser quelques mètres plus loin. Il passa alors ses doigts dans ses cheveux. Il parut soulagé mais il n'en était rien. Tout ça l'exaspérait ! Maria posa alors sa main sur le bras de son ami pour le réconforter. Toute cette histoire était inconcevable. Max en devenait parano. Il s'imaginait Liz et Michael, s'embrassant à pleine bouche. Chassant cette pensée de son esprit il du malheureusement se rendre à l'évidence. Il n'avait jamais voulu l'admettre, mais il était jaloux de son meilleur ami !

Le soir même, Liz et Michael avait pénétré dans la grande et lumineuse ville de Las Vegas. La jeune fille s'était immédiatement sentie dans son élément. Toutes aussi délurée que la cité dans laquelle elle se trouvait, elle traînait son compagnon partout où elle éprouvait l'envie d'entrer.

-Tu ne trouves pas tout ça excitant ? demanda-t-elle à l'approche d'un nouvel endroit à son goût.

-Tu ne penses pas qu'on a assez fraudé de casino ce soir ?

Liz avait adoré prétendre ne pas avoir sa carte d'identité et faire du charme à l'entrée des casinos. Elle n'aurait jamais cru que ça marcherait, et pourtant.... elle ne prêta cependant aucune attention à la remarque de son ami. Elle était trop occupée à entreprendre de lire l'écriteau qui surplombait l'entrée du bâtiment auquel ils faisaient face à présent.

-Casino… Grands espaces de jeu… « Elvis Chapel » à la disposition des couples…

-D'un grand romantisme, souffla Michael.

Mais Liz ne l'avait pas écouté. Une pensée lui avait traversé l'esprit. Un sourire malicieux s'afficha sur les lèvres de la jeune fille, toujours à la recherche de nouveaux défis. Elle attrapa Michael par la main et voulut l'entraîner à l'intérieur.

-Suis-moi, lança-t-elle. On va faire une folie.

-Et je peux savoir ce que c'est ?

-On va se marier !

Michael dégagea sa main de celle de Liz et la dévisagea de haut en bas. Non, cette Liz n'était pas celle qu'il avait connue. Pourtant, il aimait cette Liz là. Ou plutôt, il la désirait…

-Allez, viens avec moi.

-Ça ne va pas la tête ! cria Michael reprenant ses esprits !

Il agrippa sa main et commença à la tirer dans l'autre sens pour la ramener à la voiture.

-Lâche-moi immédiatement, ordonna-t-elle.

-Tu as assez traîné dans la rue comme ça. Je te ramène à l'hôtel.

-Je rentrerai quand bon me semblera et sûrement pas avec toi !

Elle se dirigea alors vers la route. Michael la suivit de près. Elle leva la main et un taxi vint de poster juste devant elle. Deux jeunes mariés en sortirent. Liz ne sentit pas la main de Michael lui attraper le bras. Ils avaient l'air si heureux qu'elle ne put s'empêcher de les suivre du regard. Mais lorsqu'elle se tourna pour suivre des yeux leur trajectoire, les visages des deux jeunes s'étaient métamorphosés. La scène qui se déroulait devant ses yeux ne correspondait en rien à ce qu'elle s'était attendue à voir. Dans un costume noir plissé, Max serrait dans ses bras une jeune mariée qui n'était autre que Liz elle-même… quand ils eurent presque disparus dans le casino, la tête lui tourna soudain. Tout autour d'elle devint flou. L'image d'elle et de Max se brouilla. Elle ferma les yeux un instant. Quand elle les rouvrit quelques secondes plus tard, Michael la secouait. Ils étaient à deux, devant ce qui semblait être un casino.

-Michael ? s'étonna-t-elle. Où suis-je ?

-Toujours à Las Vegas. Pourquoi ?

-Où est Max ?

Ses yeux étaient redevenus simples et reflétaient à nouveau cette gentillesse qui caractérisait la Liz cartésienne qu'elle avait été autrefois…

-Liz ? Bredouilla Michael. C'est vraiment toi…

Liz semble être enfin redevenue elle-même… L'est-elle vraiment ? Se souviendra-t-elle de ce mois et demi passé avec Michael… et de tout ce qu'il s'est passé avec Michael. Mais au fond, que s'est-il réellement passé entre eux ? Max et Maria apprendront-ils la vérité ? Pourront-ils vaincre les Eyes maintenant ? Tant de questions se posent à présent…

Suite dans « retrouvailles »…


	17. Retrouvailles

Roswell.

Épisode 17: Retrouvailles

Ses yeux étaient redevenus simples et reflétaient à nouveau cette gentillesse qui caractérisait la Liz cartésienne qu'elle avait été autrefois…

-Liz ? Bredouilla Michael. C'est vraiment toi…

Est-elle réellement revenue ? Michael resta un instant silencieux. Une partie de lui se plaisait à croire qu'elle était redevenue elle-même. Contenir celle qu'elle était devenue n'était pas de tout repos, et Michael doutait de sa capacité à pouvoir le faire. Liz cligna des yeux. Elle semblait le prendre pour un idiot, ce qui était plutôt bon signe.

-J'ai l'air de ressembler à quelqu'un d'autre ? lui lança-t-elle impatiemment.

Il sourit et rit quelque peu. Liz le toisait sans trop bien comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait. Il murmurait des _« elle est revenue »_ à répétition. Liz jeta un coup d'œil aux environs, complètement perdue. Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle faisait à las Vegas, d'autant plus avec Michael. Elle avait envie de voir Max.

-Michael ! Hey Oh ! Michael !

Le jeune garçon tournait en rond tout en songeant qu'elle était de retour et que manifestement, elle ne se souvenait de rien. Il devait cependant en avoir le cœur net. Il l'entendit l'appeler et leva la tête vers elle, souriant bêtement.

-Alors, tu pourrais m'expliquer ?

-Tu ne te souviens de rien ? Je veux dire, de rien du tout ?

-Je me souviens du bal de la St Valentin, réfléchit-elle. Je revois les Eyes. Ensuite j'ai levé la main… Et puis, c'est le noir complet.

Michael sourit légèrement. Était-ce mieux qu'elle ait tout oublier de leur aventure ? Peut-être bien. Au fond, n'était-ce pas là ce que lui aussi souhaitait : Oublier ! Le plus important pour l'instant était son retour à la réalité. Liz avait à présent retrouvé toute son aptitude à combattre. Ou tout du moins Michael l'espérait.

-C'était il y a un mois et demi, sourit-il.

Liz jeta sur lui un regard déconcerté. Qu'avait-elle bien pu faire durant tout ce temps ? Tant de questions lui traversaient l'esprit. Elle voulait tout savoir de ce qu'il s'était passé. Elle tenait à savoir où étaient ses amis, son petit ami…

-Je te ramène à l'hôtel. Tu vas dormir un peu en espérant que demain tu sois toujours la même. Je te dirai tout ce que tu voudras savoir…

« Ou presque… » Songea-t-il avec une légère amertume. Elle sourit, et lui souffla un merci qui lui alla droit au cœur. Liz sentait bien que ces derniers temps, Michael avait été là pour elle, qu'il l'avait aidé et qu'il avait pris soin d'elle. Elle ignorait tout de ce qu'il s'était passé, mais elle savait qu'elle lui devait une fière chandelle. Michael répondit à son sourire en toute simplicité, sans aucune arrière pensée. Ce geste semblait tout nouveau pour elle alors que Michael, lui, avait passé des journées entières à lui sourire de cette manière là. Son attirance incontrôlable avait soudain disparu, en un éclair. Michael ne se sentait que quelque peu mal à l'aise par rapport à la jeune fille, ce que celle-ci avait parfaitement perçu. Elle n'avait pas relevé. Michael aurait bientôt tout le loisir de lui raconter les derniers évènements. Michael souhaita que la disparition de son attirance pour Liz ne fût pas qu'éphémère. Il voulait tant tout oublier, retrouver les autres, retourner à Roswell et reprendre leurs vies là où ils l'avaient laissé. Il la prit par l'épaule et la ramena à la voiture.

-Alors, interrogea Liz. Qu'est ce que j'ai fait d'intéressant pendant tout ce temps ?

Michael se crispa et plissa les yeux. Liz perçut une nouvelle fois ce malaise et commença à se poser des questions sur ce qu'il était arrivé. Michael prit sur lui-même et se redonna une contenance. Il décidé de répondre sur un ton détendu.

-Et bien, des tas de choses les plus perverses les unes que les autres, plaisanta-t-il.

Elle lui envoya un coup de coude dans le côté. Ils marchèrent un moment en parlant de tout et de rien. Ils arrivèrent à la Jetta rouge de Maria. Liz fronça les sourcils.

-C'est une longue histoire, souffla Michael.

Ils grimpèrent ensuite dans le véhicule. Michael ramena Liz à leur hôtel.

Dans une rue sombre de la grande ville San Francisco, Valentin Perkins attendait impatiemment des nouvelles de ses hommes. Il ne fallut pas trente secondes pour que ceux-ci se matérialisent devant lui. Il leur lança son habituel regard diabolique. Son rictus quant à lui avait disparu. La situation le désappointait fortement.

-Du nouveau ? brailla-t-il non sans une pointe d'agacement.

-Rien du tout, s'excusa l'un d'entre eux. Nous avons cherché partout. Oakland, Sacramento, que du vent. Nous avons fouillé au nord jusqu'à Portland et au sud jusqu'à Los Angeles. On a tout fait de fond en comble, mais rien. C'est comme s'ils avaient disparus.

-Avez-vous cherché à l'intérieur du pays ?

Ils échangèrent tous un regard dubitatif. L'un d'eux –il devait être le bras droit de Valentin pour oser ce geste- s'approcha de Valentin.

-Je vous demande pardon, s'exclama L'homme –ou presque- incrédule.

Valentin s'approcha à son tour de celui qui venait de lui faire un rapport. Pétrifié, le malheureux n'osa plus bouger. Hautain et méprisant comme jamais, Valentin ajouta :

-Ils ont peut-être quittés la Californie pour le Nevada…

-En réalité nous avons pensé que…

-Vous avez pensé ? l'interrompit-il. Vous avez pensé ? Et depuis combien de temps pensez-vous ?

Il marqua une courte pause dans son discours songeant à ce que disait l'adage : « on n'est jamais mieux servi que par soi-même ». Ses comparses étaient des incapables, il l'avait toujours su. Une fois de plus, il avait décidé de faire confiance à une bande d'idiots. Il les fixa tous un instant puis reprit tout leur en tournant le dos.

-Je n'ai pas passé cinquante ans de ma vie à les rechercher, pour le perdre aussi près du but. Retrouvez-les moi ! hurla-t-il. Et au plus vite !

-Bien patron.

Valentin retrouva sa position initiale. Il était irrité, vexé de ne pas pouvoir enfin en finir avec ses ennemis de toujours. Il les chercherait lui aussi. Il n'allait pas laisser ses imbéciles de partisans ruiner ses plans.

-C'est pas vrai, grogna-t-il.

Il fixa une poubelle qui se trouvait à proximité de lui et la foudroya avec rage et colère. Les uns après les autres, les adeptes de Valentin se volatilisèrent.

_« Liz Parker, 29 mars 2000 _

_J'ai retrouvé mes esprits il y a bientôt douze heures de cela. C'est étrange à dire, mais je ne me souviens plus –ou presque- de ce que j'ai vécu ces deux derniers mois. Tout cela est si irréel. Michael m'a raconté les grandes lignes de notre fuite. Il va nous falloir organiser notre retour à Roswell. Je vais revoir Max. Je ne peux même pas dire qu'il m'a manqué. J'ai l'impression de l'avoir quitté hier. Comment va-t-il ? Je ne sais même pas où il est. Je suis ici, à Las Vegas avec son meilleur ami, et j'ignore où il se trouve. Et les autres, est-ce qu'ils vont bien ? Max Evans. Mon Max Evans… T'ai-je seulement manqué… »_

Liz referma son journal et alla rejoindre Michael dans sa chambre. Il était huit heures du matin à peine et le jeune homme dormait encore. La jeune fille s'assit à ses cotés sur le lit. Elle le regarda un instant. Son colocataire ressemblait à un grand bébé. Elle sourit.

-Michael, lui murmura-t-elle à l'oreille tout en lui caressant la joue pour le réveiller.

Michael se réveilla instantanément au contact de la main de Liz. Il ne réalisa pas tout de suite. Il ouvrit un œil et la vit penchée sur lui. Il lui attrapa vivement le bras d'un geste rapide de la main. Il la toisa un instant.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais ? demanda-t-il sur la défensive.

-J'essayais juste de te réveiller, expliqua-t-elle. Qu'est ce qui te prend, Michael ?

Un bref moment, le jeune homme avait cru que la Liz plus entreprenante était de retour. Honteux de devoir l'admettre, il aurait adoré ça.

-C'est bon. Je suis réveillé maintenant.

Il lâcha Liz et passa une main dans ses cheveux. La jeune fille resta un moment à le regarder. Quelque chose avait changé en lui. Il était toujours aux aguets, les nerfs à vif… en particulier par rapport à elle. Elle tentait de deviner ce qui le tracassait. Elle avait beau ressentir ses émotions, elle ne lisait pas encore dans ses pensées. Michael releva la tête vers elle.

-Est-ce que tu pourrais enfiler quelque chose, s'il te plait ?

Liz s'était rendue dans la chambre de son ami vêtue d'un simple t-shirt. Elle tourna les talons et partit dan la salle de bain. Elle sentait que Michael était distant avec elle. Il n'était plus le colocataire qu'elle avait connu. Combien de fois ne l'avait-il pas vue en t-shirt. Elle avait toujours dormi dans cette tenue et jamais il ne s'était montré gêné. Ils savaient tous les deux qu'ils n'étaient que colocataires. Une pensée vagabonde traversa l'esprit de Liz. Elle la chasse presque aussitôt. Que s'était-il donc passé durant ces deux mois ?

-Il faudrait appeler Max ! lui cria-t-elle tout en se peignant les cheveux.

-Ouais, murmura Michael.

Il se dirigea avec des pieds de plomb vers le combiné. Il avait pensé à l'appeler en rentrant le soir précédant, mais l'heure indue à laquelle ils étaient rentrés avait eu raison de sa résolution. Il hésitait à composer le numéro. S'il entendait la voix de Max, tout serait fini. Il n'y aurait plus de réveil avec Liz, plus de balade à deux, plus de glace dans le parc. Il ne pourrait plus jouer les protecteurs comme il aimait tant le faire… Il se surprit même à regretter que Liz soit à nouveau elle-même. Il secoua la tête pour ne plus y penser.

-Allo, fit Max en décrochant.

Sa voix était encore endormie. Visiblement, il venait de se lever. Peut-être Michael l'avait-il réveillé. Après tout, il n'était que huit heures du matin. Lui et Liz n'avaient pas vraiment fermé l'œil. Ils avaient discuté jusque quatre heures, puis chacun d'eux était tombé de sommeil. Michael aurait bien dormi quelques heures en plus si Liz ne l'avait pas réveillé. Trop impatiente d'avoir des nouvelles de Max, elle avait dû se retourner un long moment, somnoler à peine et attendre une heure décente –selon Liz, bien sûr- pour venir éveiller son ami. Il entendit la première sonnerie. À présent, il ne pouvait plus reculer.

-Max, c'est moi.

-Michael ! On était tous inquiet. On a veillé chacun à notre tour toute la nuit. Comment ça se passe à… Las Vegas.

Le cœur de Max se fendait un peu plus à chaque fois qu'il pensait à sa petite amie et à son meilleur ami, ensemble. Michael n'eut pas envie de parler. Il n'eut pas envie de lui dire que tout s'était arrangé pour Liz. Il le devait pourtant. Il prit une grande inspiration.

-Liz est guérie.

-Quoi ? s'étouffa presque Max.

-Elle est redevenue normale. Elle pense logiquement. Bien qu'elle ait tout oublié de ce qu'il s'est passé, elle va bien. On va pouvoir rentrer à Roswell.

Michael avait tout dit, terminant par ce qui lui faisait le plus mal. Il ne voulait plus rentrer chez lui. Il voulait rester auprès de Liz, encore et encore… une fois de plus il secoua la tête. Cette pensée l'obsédait. Rester auprès de Liz ? Non, c'était impossible que ce soit ce qu'il veule réellement. Maria l'attendait. Une fois de retour, elle serait la seule et l'unique comme elle l'avait toujours été. Et Liz retournerait aux côtés de Max. son cœur se serra. Il aurait voulu que ce ne soit pas le cas. Ces réactions n'auguraient rien de bon.

-Tu plaisantes ?

-Pas du tout. Faites vos valises. C'est fois, on va repartir.

-Je peux lui parler, dit Max sur un ton presque implorant.

-Elle est dans la salle de bain. Si tout se passe bien, vous vous verrez dans quelques heures.

Il aurait très bien pu appeler Liz. Il savait qu'elle serait accourue le plus vite possible, qu'ils se seraient échangés des mots qu'il n'avait pas la moindre envie d'entendre.

-Au fait, tu pourrais prévenir Isabel ?

-Bien sûr, répondit Max.

Michael tourna la tête et vit Liz sortir de la salle de bain pour se rendre dans sa chambre. Elle n'allait pas tarder à revenir. Michael abrégea donc la conversation.

-On se voit bientôt, dit-il avant de raccrocher.

Max n'eut pas le temps de répondre quoique ce soit. Michael s'assit alors dans un fauteuil et plongea sa tête entre ses mains. Il soupira. Pourquoi était-il si triste à l'idée de rentrer ? Il allait revoir Maria. Les choses allaient reprendre un cours normal…

-Tu l'as appelé ?

Michael acquiesça. Liz se rua alors sur lui et le prit dans ses bras en criant de joie. Le jeune homme sentit tout son corps se raidir face à l'étreinte de son amie. Cette réaction, Liz l'avait parfaitement ressentie, et ses soupçons ne s'en trouvaient qu'amplifiés.

-Alors on va rentrer ! Je suis si impatiente de voir Max !

Michael émit un léger grognement, peu enchanté par cette remarque. Liz le regarda fixement. Elle ne voulait pas aborder un sujet éventuellement gênant. Elle se contenta de poser une main sur l'épaule de Michael.

-Je voulais te dire, commença-t-elle. Merci. Merci de t'être occupé de moi tout ce temps, d'avoir veillé sur moi… Et de m'avoir donné, j'en suis sûre, tant d'affection. Je sens que je te dois beaucoup.

Il sourit et la prit tout contre son torse en lui caressant les cheveux. Les choses pourraient-elles redevenir normales ? Michael commençait à en douter. Il tenait à Liz plus que jamais. Sa conscience supporterait-elle de regarder Maria dans le blanc des yeux, de lui dire qu'il l'aimait sans qu'elle ne sache ce qu'il s'était passé ?

-Merci à toi, d'avoir embelli considérablement ma vie ces dernières semaines.

Il sentit le cœur de la jeune fille battre à travers sa propre poitrine. Il s'était accéléré lorsqu'il l'avait remercié. Il savait que Liz avait des soupçons. Il ne pouvait rien faire pour l'instant si ce n'était laisser passer le temps et voir ce qu'il advenait. Liz déposa sa tête contre son torse. Sa respiration reprit un rythme normal. Michael se sentit soudain en vie…

Une petite vingtaine de minutes après l'appel de son ami, Max avait déjà terminé sa valise. Il attendait que ses amis se réveillent pour leur annoncer la nouvelle. Il avait songé plusieurs fois à les réveiller, à sauter sur leurs lits peut-être même tout en dansant et chantant, il s'était ravisé et avait préféré attendre. Kyle fut le premier à ouvrir un œil. Il vit Max surexcité.

-Je sais que je fais cet effet-là, mais notre relation va devoir demeurer secrète. Je sors avec ta sœur tu te souviens ?

Max ne répondit pas et se contenta de faire joyeusement les cent pas dans l'appartement. Kyle, encore à moitié endormi, déjeuna sans remarquer la valise de son ami. Quand Maria passa la porte de sa chambre – rapidement suivie par Alex- ils eurent à peine le loisir de faire quelques pas vers la cuisine. Max se rua sur eux un large sourire aux lèvres.

-Liz est guérie !

-Pardon ? s'étonna Maria dans un semi bâillement.

-Liz est guérie. On va rentrer chez nous !

-Et moi qui croyais que j'étais la raison de ton bonheur Maxou, souffla Kyle.

La bouche de la jeune fille s'élargit et Maria se mit à hurler de toutes ses forces tout en dansant. Le bonheur l'avait complètement envahit. Elle sauta aux cous de ses amis tout aussi joyeux qu'elle.

-On retourne vraiment à Roswell ? demanda Alex toujours sceptique.

-Oui, affirma pleinement Max.

-Mais, Liz… Comment a-t-elle…

-Je l'ignore. Michael m'a simplement dit qu'elle avait repris ses esprits et qu'elle ne se souvenait plus de ce qui s'était passé.

Alex sourit à son tour. Maria courut dans sa chambre et commença à faire sa valise. Les garçons l'imitèrent rapidement. Aucun d'eux n'avait pris son petit déjeuner –si ce n'était Kyle qui avait à peine eut le temps de terminer- et ça leur était bien égal. Ils allaient rentrés chez eux et c'était tout ce qui comptait.

-Je vais revoir Michael, chantonna Maria.

-Je vais revoir Jesse…

-Je vais revoir Isabel…

Max aimait voir les sourires sur les visages de ses amis. Il savait que lui-même arborait ce sourire idiot que le caractérisait tant. Il était facile de savoir quand il pensait à Liz. Son visage rayonnait automatiquement. Tout en chantonnant, le ravissement éclairait leurs figures. Ils voyaient enfin le bout de ce long tunnel. Max prit en main son téléphone et se décida enfin à appeler sa sœur quitte à la réveiller. Jesse et elle allaient être soulagés de rentrer.

-Jesse, appela Isabel. Jesse, où est-ce que tu es ?

-Je suis dans ma chambre.

-Tu as terminé ta valise ?

-Oui. Ils ne nous restent qu'à passer à mon bureau pour leur annoncer mon départ. Ils savaient que ça arriverait un jour… Ensuite nous pourrons reprendre la route pour Roswell.

La jeune fille se sentait légère. Ils allaient tous se retrouver, enfin ! Elle allait revoir Kyle. Son amour lui manquait, son rire aussi, et même son humour. Elle allait être libre de tout oublier de sa vie à Boston. Non pas qu'elle ne fut pas confortablement installée. Mais Isabel préférait de loin sa famille et ses amis au confort du petit appartement dans lequel elle vivait depuis quelques temps déjà. Jesse quant à lui, appréhendait son retour. Sa relation avec Alex n'avait officiellement duré que quelques jours avant qu'ils ne soient obligés de se séparer. En outre Alex était toujours mineur alors que lui avait atteint sa majorité depuis un certain temps. Il redoutait donc quelque peu ces retrouvailles, qui, pour eux, se dérouleraient dans le plus grand secret.

-Isabel, reprit Jesse. Tu allais oublier ceci.

Il lui tendit alors une pierre blanche de la taille d'un poing, qui scintillait légèrement. Isabel rit légèrement. Elle n'avait finalement pas servie. Isabel en était soulagée finalement. Elle connaissait leur puissance une fois réunies mais ignorait si elles avaient un quelconque effet une fois qu'elles n'étaient plus jointes.

-Merci, sourit Isabel dans un soupir. Je crois que Max m'aurait tuée si je l'avais oublié.

-Qu'est ce que c'est ? demanda-t-il en regardant attentivement l'objet.

-Je ne sais pas exactement. Elle vient de chez nous. Assemblée à la puissance de trois autres semblables, elles nous permettront de vaincre nos ennemis. C'est du moins ce que nous pensons. Chacun de nous en possède une.

-Et Liz remplace celle qui a malencontreusement péri.

Isabel adorait la manière que Jesse avait de formuler ses phrases. Il usait sans cesse d'euphémisme sans doute de peur de blesser. Cette attitude avait quelque chose d'attachant. En outre Jesse était un garçon intelligent. Il avait rapidement compris ce qu'Isabel lui avait raconté, et avait retenu une bonne partie de l'histoire. Il possédait une très bonne mémoire, ce qui n'était pas du luxe vu la carrière qu'il poursuivait. Isabel sourit à la dernière remarque de Jess. Elle songea un instant à Tess et à Liz et poursuivit :

-On peut difficilement dire que Tess ait été un jour comme nous. Elle avait été élevée pour se débarrasser de tous ceux qui lui barraient la route vers notre planète. Je suis heureuse que Liz ait reprit le flambeau.

Jesse n'avait pas souvent entendu Isabel parlé de Tess, mais il avait parfaitement senti qu'elle n'avait jamais été complètement intégrée au groupe. Il la voyait comme une fille froide et sans sentiment, agissant sans vergogne afin d'obtenir ce qu'elle souhaitait vraiment. Jesse la plaignait d'un côté. Si c'était son éducation qui l'avait rendu comme cela, les autres auraient pu lui donner une chance. C'était peut-être le cas, il ne connaissait pas encore toute l'histoire… avec le temps, peut-être que lui aussi ferait entièrement partie de leur petit groupe. Il ne savait pas si ça lui faisait plaisir, il savait juste qu'il voulait être auprès d'Alex. Ce qui accompagnait ce fait lui importait peu. Isabel agrippa alors sa valise. Elle tourna la tête vers son compagnon, son visage toujours orné d'un magnifique sourire, et le toisa un instant.

-On y va ?

-Rentrons chez nous !

Il saisit ses bagages et suivit Isabel. Il se chargea de tout mettre dans la voiture. Ils passèrent rapidement au bureau de Jesse qui assura à ses collègues qu'il terminerait tous les dossiers en court, mais que son amie –ils sourirent tous à ce mot- avait besoin de retourner chez elle à Roswell. Les associés de Jesse lui confièrent qu'ils allaient le regretter mais qu'ils avaient toujours su que sa venue n'était pas permanente. Après des au revoirs un rien cérémonieux, Jesse rejoint Isabel dans la voiture et ils se mirent en route.

Vers midi, Kyle, Alex, Max et Maria étaient en compagnie de Cassandra Brooks. Ils la remerciaient chaleureusement de son accueil. Il est vrai que Cassie, amie de la famille Evans depuis des années, avait eu la gentillesse de les accueillir dans l'appartement qu'elle leur avait loué à un prix baissé. En outre, elle n'avait fait que rassurer les Evans sur la santé de leurs enfants sans jamais leur dire que l'un d'eux séjournait chez elle. Elle avait ainsi évité aux quatre jeunes gens de voir débarquer Diane Evans dans leur salon. Elle avait été une hôte plus qu'agréable.

-Prenez bien soin de vous les enfants, leur sourit-elle. Vous serez toujours les bienvenus ici.

-Merci beaucoup Cassie, dit Maria tout en la serrant dans ses bras.

Maria avait été la seule à l'avoir un jour appelé Cassie comme celle-ci le souhaitait. Complicité féminine… Max, qui l'avait connue bien des années auparavant avait à peine réussi à la nommer Cassandra. Quant aux deux autres, ils s'étaient contentés de Mme Brooks, malgré les remontrances fréquentes de celle-ci.

-Max, je préviendrai tes parents de ton retour. Isabel compte-t-elle rentrer également ?

-Oui. Nous rentrons tous chez nous.

Ces mots faisaient battre le cœur de chacun d'entre eux un peu plus vite encore. « Nous rentrons chez nous ». Cette phrase sonnait comme une douce mélodie à leurs oreilles.

-Encore merci, fit Max avant de démarrer la jeep.

Les valises étaient chargées. Le sourire, aux lèvres accroché. Et dans un grand bruit et une atmosphère d'excitation. Le petit groupe quitta la ville de Chicago.

Ils reprirent tous la route pour Roswell. Le moment qu'ils avaient tant attendu, enfin, se profilait à l'horizon. Une ambiance d'impatience flottait dans l'air. Michael et Jesse étaient les seuls à appréhender leur retour…

Le shérif Valenti avait été mis au courant de la nouvelle par son fils. Il trépignait lui aussi d'envie de revoir son fiston. Il avait averti Amy De Luca par téléphone lui évitant le choc des retrouvailles – ou peut-être pour l'empêcher de passer une nouvelle nuit blanche postée à coté du téléphone. La mère de Maria était une femme très nerveuse et Jim n'avait pas voulut la laisser dans l'ignorance.

**Roswell, Nouveau Mexique…**

Michael et Liz furent les premiers à retrouver la douceur de leur foyer. Ils arrivèrent chez eux vers neuf heures du soir. Michael avait roulé sans relâche jusqu'au bout pour arriver au plus vite. Non pas que son envie de revoir sa maison eut été intense. Il avait fait ça pour Liz. Elle avait tant hâte de revoir Max. Bien entendu, celui-ci était encore sur la route lorsqu'ils retrouvèrent les appartements au dessus du restaurant. La clé tourna et la porte arrière du Crashdown s'ouvrit. Les cuisines tournaient encore à cette heure-ci. Ayant trop peur de croiser Diane Evans, ils se dépêchèrent de monter à l'étage. Michael déposa les valises de Liz dans sa chambre puis s'occupa de la sienne.

-Home, Sweet Home, sourit Liz. Nous sommes revenus. J'ai l'impression que c'était hier que je quittais la salle du Crashdown pour me rendre au bal…

-Pour toi, c'était hier, lui rappela Michael. Puisque tu ne te souviens de rien.

La jeune fille acquiesça faiblement, baissa les yeux et se sourit à elle-même. Michael vint instinctivement commencer à ranger la valise de Liz. Il avait passé presque deux mois à tout mettre en ordre dans ses affaires qu'il se voyait mal arrêter du jour au lendemain.

-À propos de mes souvenirs, commença Liz. Je voulais te dire que…

C'est le moment que choisit le portable de Michael pour sonner. Liz qui s'était approché de son colocataire se recula. Elle leva les yeux au ciel. Ce devait être Max. Liz eut envie de lui parler. Elle se retint de demander à Michael. Celui-ci agrippa son téléphone et décrocha.

-Allo.

-Michael. C'est Max. Alors vous êtes arrivés à Roswell ?

-Nous n'attendons plus que vous… Et Jesse et Isabel.

Il se sentait plus à son aise avec Max depuis qu'il avait appris que Liz avait tout oublié. Il pourrait garder sa culpabilité pour lui en n'entraînant pas son amie là dedans. Certes, il éprouvait toujours de temps à autre cette attirance étrange pour Liz. Mais il était bien décidé à la maîtriser. Elle n'était plus aussi intense que sur le bord de cette route. Il pensait par moment qu'elle était devenue plus sentimentale que physique, mais très vite, il reprenait ses esprits et se concentrait uniquement sur Maria et leurs retrouvailles.

-Nous arrivons à l'entrée de la ville. Nous serons au Crashdown dans dix minutes.

-À tout de suite Max.

Il raccrocha tout en souriant. Liz le regarda un instant fixement, détaillant chaque partie de son visage, comme si elle tentait de se le rappeler…

-Ils arrivent, déclara Michael. Ils vont passer les portes du restaurant d'ici quelques minutes.

C'est là qu'il se mit à ressentir cette joie extrême à l'idée de tous les revoir. Ce retour lui sembla enfin concret dans sa tête. Michael en prit conscience et se sentit soulagé pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps. Tout allait rentrer dans l'ordre. Ils allaient commencer à s'entraîner à utiliser les pierres et ensuite il pourrait vaincre leurs ennemis. La vie serait enfin normale…

-Oui, fit doucement Liz. C'est… Proche.

-C'est formidable, hurla-t-il.

Il se rua la jeune fille et la prit dans ses bras en toute amitié. Michael était heureux que tout s'arrange. Il allait retrouver Maria et oublier l'incident de parcours avec Liz qui – si il réussissait à s'en convaincre- ne signifiait rien du tout !

-Accélère Max, lui ordonna Maria.

-Si on a un accident, on ne les reverra jamais.

-Ce serait bête, souligna Kyle.

Max tourna à droite et se retrouva à quelques maisons à peine du Crashdown. Il était un peu plus de neuf heures et le soleil commençait à se coucher.

-Là ! cria Maria en lui indiquant une place où se garer.

Il braqua le volant et réussit tant bien que mal à engouffrer sa jeep. Une dernière manœuvre et ils furent libérés de la voiture. Kyle et Alex étaient taciturnes. Ils savaient bien que leurs tendres moitiés n'étaient pas encore rentrées. Max et Maria, quant à eux, faisaient leur possible pour ne pas se montrer trop anxieux alors qu'ils marchaient –presque couraient- vers la porte d'entrée du Crashdown.

-Michael, hurla presque Maria en abaissant la poignée.

Ce fut le cuisinier du restaurant José qui se retourna, sans doute plus qu'étonné de voir la jeune fille dans l'arrière salle.

-Salut José ! Au revoir José…

Maria monta quatre à quatre les marches qui menaient à l'étage supérieur. Une fois de plus elle appela le nom de son petit ami.

-Michael !

Le jeune homme qui rangeait toujours les affaires de Liz sous son regard attentif se retourna et courut rejoindre sa petite amie. Max apparut dans l'embrassure de la porte et bascula en arrière lorsque Liz se jeta sur lui. Il manqua de tomber mais se rattrapant à sa petite amie, il commença l'embrasser. Kyle et Alex -dont les partenaires respectifs étaient toujours sur la route- échangèrent un regard quelque peu gêné. Ils se raclèrent le fond de la gorge. Kyle leva la main pour prendre la parole mais Alex le devança devinant ce à quoi il pensait.

-Ne t'inquiète pas. Tu n'es pas du tout mon genre.

-Très drôle Whitman. Très spirituel…

-Si on les laissait à leurs retrouvailles. Il est temps que je rentre de stage militaire, sourit Alex. Isabel et Jesse ne devraient pas être là avant demain.

-Je vais aller voir mon père, répondit tout simplement Kyle frustré par l'attente qui l'emprisonnait.

Ils quittèrent silencieusement le Crashdown laissant les deux couples se retrouver tout à leur aise. Ils sortirent leurs valises de la jeep et se résignèrent à rentrer à pied. Max avait bien d'autres choses en tête que de les raccompagner. Ils retournèrent donc chez eux.

-Je crois qu'on a bien des choses à rattraper, murmura Max à l'oreille de Liz.

-Monsieur Evans, tenteriez-vous de me séduire ?

-Je croyais que c'était déjà fait, plaisanta-t-il.

Il la prit dans ses bras, ce qui leur rappela leur première fois… Il la fit alors tourner exactement comme il l'avait fait dans la vision que Liz avait eut à Las Vegas. Elle émit un léger rire et blottit sa tête dans le cou de Max.

-Tu sais, chuchota-t-elle. C'est toi qui m'as ramenée…

-Tu m'as tellement manquée !

Il captura ses lèvres ayant déjà capturé son cœur. Il profitait de chaque seconde de ses baisers échangés. Il y avait si longtemps que Max n'était pas venu dans la chambre de Liz comme autrefois. Ils sourirent. Max allongea Liz sur son lit et redécouvrit alors avec bonheur chaque parcelle du corps de sa petite amie.

-Je crois qu'ils en ont pour un bon moment, sourit Maria amusée. Crois-tu que nous pourrions… les imiter.

-Tu es sûre ?

-Absolument certaine…

Elle commença à embrasser Michael qui n'eut pas besoin d'une invitation écrite. Il prit tout de suite l'initiative de l'attirer à lui. Comme sachant parfaitement ce qu'il faisait, il entraîna Maria au salon. Il laissa se promener se bouche dans le cou de sa petite amie. Elle fut légèrement surprise. Quand elle avait quitté Michael, il était fougueux mais n'aurait jamais pris l'initiative d'aller aussi loin. L'absence avait dû lui faire du bien, quoique… Quand ils s'embrassaient, Michael était généralement peu sûr de pouvoir s'aventurer plus loin. Tout le contraire de ce qu'il montrait à présent, ce qui éveilla les soupçons de Maria. Elle mit court à ses baisers.

-Je dois y aller, déclara-t-elle à la plus grande surprise de son compagnon.

Étonné, Michael tenta tout de même de la retenir en l'embrassant à nouveau fougueusement laissant descendre ses lèvres sur le corps de la jeune fille. Elle se dégagea pourtant de son étreinte.

-Michael, je dois vraiment y aller.

-Pourquoi ?

-J'aimerais revoir ma mère.

Elle se leva sans un mot de plus et quitta en trombe le Crashdown sans une explication à l'égard du jeune homme. Michael -qui était resté là sans broncher- était déconcerté. Ce n'était pas dans les habitudes de Maria de soudain vouloir voir sa mère, même après une absence aussi longue. Avait-elle vu, ou senti quelque chose ? Étant extra-terrestre, il se pouvait que Michael lui ait, sans le vouloir, envoyé des flashes de ce qui s'était passé avec Liz. Il s'en voulut soudain de s'être laissé aller, de ne pas avoir réfléchi, ou résisté avec Liz, et de s'être immédiatement emporté avec Maria. Il s'était le besoin de se prouver à lui-même qu'elle l'attirait toujours, qu'il l'aimait comme avant. Il n'avait réussi qu'à éveiller les soupçons de sa petite amie. Follement amoureux de l'une et incontestablement attiré par l'autre, il se sentait totalement perdu. Il erra encore quelque temps dans le Crashdown puis monta se coucher.

Toujours sur le chemin du retour, Isabel devenait de plus en plus insupportable et demandait toute les cinq minutes, tel un enfant capricieux et impatient, s'ils étaient bientôt arrivés. Mais la distance qui séparait Boston de Roswell était longue, bien plus longue qu'entre Las Vegas -ou même Chicago- et Roswell. Il était normal qu'ils mettent bien plus de temps. Jesse craignait fort qu'il n'arrive pas avant le lever du soleil.

-Je t'assure que nous en avons encore pour au moins huit heures de route.

-Tant que ça ? s'exaspéra Isabel.

-Tu connais le nombre de kilomètres qu'il y a entre Roswell et Boston ?

Isabel se renfrogna sur son siège. Pressée d'être chez elle avec tous ses amis, elle faisait ressortir tout son énervement sur son pauvre compagnon qui n'en avait pas demandé tant. Elle était consciente qu'ils avaient pratiquement la moitié du pays – si pas plus- à traverser. Néanmoins, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'impatienter.

-Essaie de te reposer un peu. Je peux rester au volant. Et au cas où je te réveillerai.

-Préviens-moi si on arrive plus tôt que prévu.

Jesse sourit, sachant pertinemment que la jeune fille serait réveillée bien avant qu'ils n'arrivent. Il comprenait ce qu'elle ressentait. Lui aussi mourrait d'envie d'y être, bien qu'anxieux à l'idée de revoir Alex. Isabel espérait sans doute que lorsqu'elle ouvrirait les yeux, ils soient déjà aux abords de la ville. Jesse aimait cet optimisme quasi constant chez son amie.

-Je te le promets.

Elle ferma alors les yeux déposant sa tête sur la vitre. Ce n'était pas aussi inconfortable que dans son souvenir. Isabel bascula dans le sommeil et retrouva bien vite le monde des songes, monde qu'elle chérissait tant du temps où elle pouvait utiliser ses pouvoirs.

-Isabel, l'appela une voix.

La jeune fille regarda tout autour d'elle et découvrit un charmant appartement. Il ressemblait quelque peu à celui dans lequel elle avait vécu dernièrement. Elle était dans la salle de bain et se regardait dans un miroir. Sa belle chevelure blonde n'était plus. Elle avait à présent les cheveux bruns et coupés courts.

-Chérie, la rappela la voix. Nous avons rendez-vous chez ton frère dans dix minutes.

-Grimpe dans la voiture, Jesse. Je te rejoins…

Pourquoi avait-elle dit ça ? Elle l'ignorait. Elle se sentait bizarre. Cette phrase était venue toute seule mais à présent elle avait la liberté d'agir comme elle le voulait. Contrairement à ses autres rêves, elle pouvait à présent dire ce qu'elle voulait quand elle le voulait. Elle ne subissait plus son songe, elle le vivait. Elle était vêtue d'un jeans et d'un pull de couleur bleu. Elle passait la tête dans l'appartement et hésita à s'y aventurer. Mais la voix de Jesse la rappela à l'ordre.

-Izzy chérie, dépêche-toi…

-Izzy chérie ?

Elle suivit la voix de Jess et tomba sur la porte d'entrée. Elle l'ouvrit et découvrit Jesse, dans son éternelle voiture bleue qui l'attendait. Elle ferma la porte derrière elle et constata avec stupeur qu'elle vivait dans une charmante maison qu'elle avait déjà remarquée dans un quartier proche du sien. Elle était donc toujours à Roswell.

-Allez grimpe, lui sourit Jesse.

Isabel, hésitante, monta en voiture. Jesse roula jusqu'au Crashdown. Quelle ne fût pas sa surprise d'apprendre que c'était là qu'habitait son frère. Les questions lui brûlaient les lèvres. Pouvait-elle les poser comme elle le souhaitait ?

-Jesse, que faisons-nous ici ?

-Nous allons voir ton frère. Tu te souviens…

-Max s'est finalement installé au Crashdown ?

-Max ? Isabel tu es sûre que tu vas bien ?

Elle le regarda, étonnée. Pourquoi lui posait-il cette question ? Max avait finalement déménagé au Crashdown après avoir quitté le foyer familial. Isabel se reprit soudain. Elle venait de prendre son rêve pour le monde réel. Elle avait soudain du mal à se souvenir que ce qu'elle était en train de vivre n'était pas la réalité. Ce n'était qu'un rêve et pourtant, c'était si concret. Jesse gara la voiture et en sortit. Isabel l'imita. Ils marchèrent un moment.

-Je vais bien, finit-elle par répondre. Pourquoi ?

-Parce que Max n'est pas ton frère !

-Quoi ?

Les pensées de la jeune fille s'embrouillèrent. Elle eut soudain du mal à respirer. Sa tête se faisant de plus en plus douloureuse, Isabel s'écroula à peine quelques mètres avant d'atteindre la porte du Crashdown. Elle ne voyait presque plus rien, quelques images s'imposaient simplement à esprit. Elle ne pouvait qu'entendre les paroles qui se prononçaient autour d'elle.

-Oh mon dieu, fit Jesse s'agenouillant aux coté de sa femme. Michael ! Viens vite. Ta sœur a fait un malaise !

Les yeux légèrement entrouverts, une image s'imposa devant elle. Elle vit Michael accourir, sa main fermement agrippée, entrelacée même, à celle de Liz. Il la lâcha au moment de se poser auprès d'elle. Il avait l'air complètement paniqué.

-Que s'est-il passé ? demanda Michael.

-Je l'ignore. Elle allait bien. Mais lorsque nous sommes arrivés, elle à commencer à divaguer. Elle prétendait que Max était son frère.

-Max, réfléchit Liz. Elle parlait de Max Guérin ?

Jesse acquiesça puis se pencha à nouveau au dessus d'Isabel. Toujours attentive à ce que disaient ses amis, elle se sentait néanmoins très faible. Elle voulait quitter ce monde et en même temps, une force très puissante l'en empêchait.

-Michael, lui lança soudain Jesse. J'ai peur pour le bébé…

C'est à ce moment là qu'Isabel sentit toutes ses forces la quitter. Comme si la vie avait définitivement cessé de l'habiter. Elle voulait crier, revenir, vivre, dans son monde, mais elle sombrait dans ce vide qui l'entraînait toujours plus loin…

-Isabel, la réveilla Jesse.

Elle sursauta et ouvrit grand les yeux.

-Le bébé, cria-t-elle.

Elle regarda tout autour d'elle avant de se rendre compte qu'elle était toujours dans la voiture avec Jesse. Avait-elle rêvé son arrivée au Crashdown ? Ou bien avait-elle tout rêvé ? Son appartement avec Jesse, la visite à son frère ? Elle reprit peu à peu ses esprits. Elle devait toujours être sur la route qui la ramenait à Roswell.

-Le bébé ? Quel bébé ? s'étonna Jesse.

Revenant peu à peu à la réalité, elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait fait qu'un mauvais rêve et que le bébé n'était que le fruit de son imagination. Elle passa nerveusement sa main dans ses cheveux sous le regard intrigué de Jesse.

-Ce n'est rien… un cauchemar…

Il lui lança quelques regards en biais, toujours sceptique. Isabel soupira. Ce n'était pourtant pas la première fois qu'une chose pareille se produisait. Et quelque chose lui disait que ce n'était pas la dernière…

_« Liz Parker, 30 mars 2000._

_Il est minuit passé. Me voilà revenue à Roswell, ma petite ville du nouveau Mexique. J'ai enfin revu Max. Il est là, à mes cotés, plongé dans un profond sommeil. Je me sens soudain coupable. Je ne savais pas ; mais maintenant je sais… »_

Liz serra son journal contre son cœur comme s'il était l'objet le plus précieux qu'elle n'ait jamais eu. Elle fixa alors Max, allongé sur le dos, la couverture laissant apercevoir son torse musclé. Elle sourit faiblement. Elle se leva ensuite et prit la direction du couloir. Elle passa devant la chambre de Michael dont elle vit la porte légèrement entrouverte. Elle constata qu'il était seul. Elle se décida à entrer et fit quelques pas dans la pénombre qui l'entourait. D'un mouvement lent, elle s'assit sur le bord de son lit, la gorge nouée. Il devait dormir profondément. Elle prit bien soin de ne faire aucun bruit. Elle rit sans joie.

-C'est bizarre, murmura-t-elle. On croit tout savoir. On est sûr de tout. Alors que la réalité est tout autre.

Elle baissa la tête et soupira ne remarquant pas pour le moins du monde que son ami avait ouvert un œil. Elle regardait ailleurs. Elle n'arrivait pas à poser ses yeux sur Michael. Le cœur lourd, elle soupira une nouvelle fois.

-Ce sera sans doute plus facile pour moi de te le dire alors que tu es endormi, poursuivit-elle. Je n'aurai probablement jamais la force de te le dire en face. La culpabilité me sert la gorge à chaque fois que je tente de t'en parler.

Une larme perla au fond de ses yeux et coula le long de sa joue. Michael aurait voulu bouger mais il avait besoin de savoir ce que Liz avait à lui avouer.

-Je me souviens de tout, avoua-t-elle.

Le cœur du jeune homme eut un raté. Elle se souvenait. Elle aussi portait sur ses épaules le lourd fardeau de cette culpabilité qui le rongeait lui depuis déjà quelques jours. Liz crut percevoir le sursaut de son ami. Elle n'y prêta aucune attention.

-J'ai tellement honte Michael, pleura-t-elle. Si tu savais.

-Ce n'est pas ta faute, lui répondit-il ne pouvant se murer plus longtemps dans ce silence insoutenable.

Elle fit un bond en arrière puis se retourna vers lui. Elle le toisa alors et devina qu'il ne portait probablement qu'un caleçon en dessous de ses draps. Elle rougit légèrement. À nouveau, elle évita de poser les yeux sur lui.

-Tu as tout entendu ? Interrogea-t-elle.

Il acquiesça puis se leva et marcha en direction de son amie. Liz vit ses soupçons confirmés. Michael ne portait en effet que ses sous vêtements. Il tendit les bras et la serra contre lui.

-Je m'en veux tellement de t'avoir entraîné là-dedans, sanglota-t-elle.

-Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir. Tu n'étais pas toi-même. Alors que moi… J'aurais dû te repousser.

Liz pleura encore plus. Elle se souvenait à présent de tous les détails, de tout ce qu'elle avait éprouvé en étant provocante avec son ami. Elle avait adoré ça. Michael l'avait attiré autant qu'il l'attirait encore en ce moment. Incompréhensible mais pourtant bien réelle, cette attirance était présente autant chez l'un que chez l'autre.

-Il faut leur en parler, déclara Michael. Il faut le dire à Max et à Maria.

-On ne peut pas.

-Il le faut.

Liz se remémora l'état dans lequel était son amie après qu'elle ait appris que Billy l'avait trompé. Elle avait fait une dépression. Liz ne se pardonnerait jamais si ça lui arrivait à nouveau. Elle savait qu'avec un peu de chance Maria lui pardonnerait. Elle comprendrait qu'elle n'était pas maîtresse d'elle-même, mais jamais elle ne pardonnerait l'attitude de Michael. Leur en parler briserait à tout jamais le fragile équilibre de leur groupe et créerait des clans.

-Maria et Max ne doivent rien savoir, affirma Liz. Tu n'étais pas là lorsque Maria a rompu avec Billy parce qu'il s'était joué d'elle, parce qu'il l'avait trompé !

-Tu voudrais vivre dans le mensonge ?

-Pour les préserver !

Michael fit quelques pas en arrière et passa nerveusement sa main dans ses cheveux. Liz regarda sur le palier pour s'assurer que Max était toujours dans la chambre. Elle n'avait non seulement pas envie qu'il apprenne la vérité et surtout pas de cette manière-là.

-Écoute-moi, Michael. Tu crois que Max et Maria se remettraient facilement de ce genre de nouvelle ? Tu crois qu'ils arriveraient aisément à ôter cette image de leur tête ?

Liz s'avança vers son compagnon et lui prit les mains. Elle plongea ses beaux yeux noisette dans les siens. Elle repensait sans cesse à ce qu'il s'était passé, aux mains de son colocataire sur son corps dénudé.

-Si ça n'avait été qu'un simple baiser, murmura-t-elle.

-Je sais, répondit Michael

-Mais j'ai été la première là où Maria aurait du l'être. Et même si je n'étais pas moi-même, je n'en suis pas moins coupable.

Elle se remit à pleurer à chaudes larmes et se blottit au creux des bars de Michael. Il savait que ce n'était pas le moment, mais il adorait ce contact avec Liz. Il aurait aimé que ça ne change jamais, qu'il puisse à son gré la serrer contre lui. Mais à présent, il savait que Max ne tolèrerait pas ce genre de geste d'affection.

-Hey, lui susurra-t-il. J'étais là, et conscient de ce que je faisais. Je suis le fautif. J'ai trompé ma copine.

Michael eut un haut le cœur après avoir prononcé cette phrase. Il réalisait parfaitement ce qu'il avait fait. Il s'en sentait plus que coupable. Toutefois, une autre partie de lui, lui disait qu'il n'avait fait que suivre son instinct. Il était tiraillé entre ce qui était juste et ce qu'il voulait réellement. Pour la première fois depuis qu'elle le connaissait, Liz venait de voir perler une larme sur la joue rouge de son compagnon. Elle le prit à son tour dans ses bras et lui déposa un tendre baiser sur le front. Ils se regardèrent un instant et délicatement, les lèvres de Michael allèrent à la rencontre de celle de Liz. Un baiser qui ne dura qu'une brève seconde.

-Je ferais mieux d'aller me coucher, dit Liz déboussolée.

Pour la première fois, elle avait été pleinement consciente de ce qui s'était passé. Elle regretta immédiatement ce geste. Michael la laissa filer. À nouveau, il s'était laissé aller à la tentation. Il savait au fond de lui qu'un jour viendrait où il serait obligé de tout leur dire. Avouer à son meilleur ami qu'il avait couché avec sa petite amie. Assumer le fait qu'il ait trompé sa petite amie avec sa meilleure amie…

-Bonne nuit, Michael, sourit Liz.

-Bonne nuit.

Il sourit à son tour, le cœur tiraillé par deux sentiments : L'amour et l'attirance. Pourquoi était-il si attiré par Liz qui n'avait jamais été jusque là que sa colocataire ? Liz retourna aux cotés de Max plus déboussolée que jamais. Comment devait-elle prendre ce tout nouveau sentiment qui l'animait. Oui, elle était sûre de ne pas aimer Michael. Elle aimait Max et du plus profond de son cœur, de l'amour le plus sincère qui puisse exister. Elle en était sûre comme jamais. Des papillons lui volaient dans le ventre à chaque fois qu'il était près d'elle, qu'il la serrait dans ses bras, qu'ils faisaient l'amour ensemble. Pourtant, les faits étaient là. Qu'y avait-il donc de si attirant en Michael ? Lorsque Liz replongea dans ses draps, Max bougea un instant.

-Où étais-tu ? lui demanda-t-il à moitié endormi.

-J'avais faim, mentit-elle. Je suis descendue manger quelque chose.

Max se rendormit aussitôt laissant Liz seule avec sa culpabilité la rongeant de l'intérieur ! Elle se sentait mal de devoir lui mentir ainsi. Mais elle savait que Max ne lui pardonnerait pas. Comment pardonner une pareille trahison… Lui aurait-elle pardonné à lui si lui avait couché avec Maria ? Liz en doutait… Pourra-t-elle vivre longtemps avec ce mensonge sur la conscience…

Que signifient les mystérieux rêves d'Isabel ? Est-ce un mauvais présage ou juste… un rêve…

À présent, ils vont pouvoir commencer leur entraînement afin de vaincre leurs ennemis… Mais les Eyes sont-ils vraiment le danger le plus menaçant ?

Les couples pourront-ils eux, vaincre les mensonges et la trahison…

Suite dans « La bataille finale »

Où de nombreux déboires amoureux…


End file.
